I long for yesterday
by Lunaland
Summary: l'amour. ce sentiment qui vous promet monts et merveilles. Mais que faire quand l'amour de votre vie refuse d'oublier son passé. Seriez-vous prêt à le partager avec un fantôme? c'est la question qu'Edward se pose suite à sa rencontre avec Bella...
1. Prologue

**Hello everybody....**

**Bon et bien voilà ma première fiction...**

**Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle vaut et j'espère franchement que vous allez me le dire... mais soyez sympa quand même s'il vous plaît...**

**Je sais que la critique est toujours bonne à prendre et ce sera avec plaisir que je l'encaisserai mais s'il vous plaît...ne me tuez pas...pitié! 'me mets à genoux...'**

**Enfin bref...ce n'est que le prologue...donc pas vraiment représentatif de ce qu'il va se passer...juste une entrée en matière...histoire de voir si cette fiction peut vous plaire ou pas...**

**OK...juste un gros merci à mes précieuses Emilie qui ont pris un peu de temps pour me relire parce qu'on va dire que l'orthographe et moi ça fait soixante dix huit mille neuf cent quatre vingt dix neuf...! et un gros pardon s'il reste encore des fautes...'rougie et baisse les yeux sur ses pieds'...j'ai pas encore trouvé de Beta donc si une âme généreuse forte en orthographe passe par là...j'espère qu'elle aura pitié de moi et de mes pauvres amies qui se retrouvent avec le sale boulot!**

**Je crois que j'ai enfin terminé...sur ce...bonne lecture....**

POV B

(life is beautiful Vega 4)

Life is beautiful (la vie est belle)

We love until we die (nous aimons jusqu'à notre mort)

Le cœur battant la chamade, j'attends patiemment qu'on appelle mon nom…

Des crampes au ventre, une certaine anxiété s'installe._ Et si je n'y arrivais pas ?..._

Je regarde à ma droite et vois l'homme de ma vie qui me sourit… Mes lèvres s'étirent face à tant amour… Je lui attrape la main. Celui-ci glisse ses doigts entre les miens et porte nos mains jointes à sa bouche. Il dépose un léger baiser sur le dos de la mienne comme pour m'apaiser.

When you run into my arms (quand tu cours te blottir dans mes bras)

We steal a perfect moment (nous volons un moment parfait)

Let the monsters see you smile (laisse les monstres te regarder sourire)

Let them see you smiling (laisse les te regarder sourire)

**-Et elle nous fait l'honneur d'être avec nous ce soir… Mademoiselle Isabelle Swan…**

Mon attention est brusquement coupée par l'annonce de mon nom.

Des applaudissements retentissent. Tout en me levant de ma chaise, je récupère ma main qui s'était d'elle-même serrée à la sienne.

Do I hold you too tightly? (est-ce que je te serre trop fort?)

When will the hurt kick in. (quand la douleur se fera-t-elle sentir?)

Je crois que c'est à moi... Ce soir je m'apprête à sceller mon destin, la boucle sera enfin bouclée…

Je monte l'estrade les yeux rivés sur mes talons… Je m'approche du micro, remercie la présentatrice de soirée et récupère mon présent.

Plaçant le micro comme il faut devant ma bouche, un bruit strident retentit dans la salle. Je grimace légèrement puis reporte mon attention à mon pupitre. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lève enfin la tête et regarde la salle. Tout le monde attend que je parle. Je soupire et me lance…

Life is beautiful, but it's complicated. (la vie est belle, mais elle est compliquée)  
We barely make it. (on s'en sort à peine)

**-Bonsoir…hum… Par où commencer? **J'inspire…J'expire…**J'espère que vous passez une bonne soirée… **Ma main glisse dans mes cheveux, je passe une mèche derrière mon oreille, me pince légèrement les lèvres comme un tic nerveux et je reprends…**Si vous êtes ici ce soir, c'est que vous avez dû certainement lire mon livre, je suppose qu'il vous a plu, sinon je ne serais pas devant vous à l'heure qu'il est pour vous remercier de ce prix que vous m'avez attribué.**

We don't need to understand, (nous n'avons pas besoin de comprendre)  
There are miracles, miracles.(qu'il y a des miracles, miracles)

**Avec tous les événements par lesquels je suis passée ces dernières années, j'ai transcris à travers mes écrits, cette partie de ma vie qui m'a permise d'être celle que je suis aujourd'hui. Des choses les plus dures aux moments les plus heureux… grâce à eux, je me suis exorcisée de toutes ces craintes qui m'empêchaient d'avancer et en cette belle soirée, je me présente à vous fière de la personne que je suis devenue… et enfin je peux avancer… Regarder droit devant moi…**

Yeah, life is beautiful. (oui, ta vie est belle)  
Our hearts, they beat and break. (nos cœurs battent et se brisent)  
When you run away from harm, (quand tu fuis le mal)  
Will you run back into my arms, (reviendras-tu te blottir dans mes bras)  
Like you did when you were young? (comme tu le faisais quand tu étais jeune?)  
Will you come back to me? (reviendras-tu vers moi?)

**Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier ma famille…**mes yeux glissent jusqu'à mon père. Celui-ci a le visage légèrement gêné par l'attention, quelques larmes perlent aux coins de ses yeux. Il est heureux… A sa droite mon beau père, très élégant comme à son habitude, le regard dérivant légèrement sur sa droite pour admirer celle que je considère comme ma deuxième mère. Celle-ci fixe son attention sur moi, ses traits sont doux, un immense sourire fend son visage. Puis mes yeux dérivent sur ma mère accompagnée de son mari. Ces deux là se sont bien trouvés… Les mains jointes sur la table et les yeux braqués sur moi, le menton bien haut et le regard fier…** mes amis…** Ma meilleure amie tenant la main de son fiancé, mon imbécile de ''grand frère'' le visage souriant et les yeux pétillants, sa femme à ses côtés le sourire bienveillant et incroyablement serein…**et surtout mon fiancé…** Un visage d'ange, des yeux hypnotisant, un rictus aux lèvres…** car sans eux, je ne serais pas ici … Alors merci à eux infiniment…**

will hold you tightly (et je te serrerai fort)  
When the hurting kicks in. (quand la douleur se fera sentir)

**Merci à vous également de m'écouter et de me lire.**

**Merci pour ce présent et merci de respecter mon travail comme vous le faites…**je marque une pause et reprends ma respiration.

**Une dernière chose et je vous laisse enfin savourer ce merveilleux dessert qui nous est dressé… **

Life is beautiful, but it's complicated, (la vie est belle, mais elle est compliquée)  
we barely make it. (on s'en sort à peine)

Un rire fait irruption dans la salle, je sais pertinemment d'où il vient. Je me racle une dernière fois la gorge et je reprends mon discours dans une voix tremblante, due à l'émotion.

We don't need to understand, (nous n'avions pas besoin de comprendre)  
There are miracles, miracles. (qu'il y a des miracles, des miracles)

**Ne vous perdez jamais dans le chagrin… Voyez toujours le coté positif des choses, même si dans les coups durs ce n'est jamais évident ! Mais croyez toujours en l'amour, car je vous jure que quand il vous tombe dessus, c'est comme une bouffée d'oxygène… On ne jure que par lui… On ne vit que pour lui et les douleurs cicatrisent plus vite… Elles sont de moins en moins profondes et elles finissent par s'effacer… Au final, quand on finit par guérir, quand...quand la voiture est enfin réparée, ce sont les réparations qui ont été faites dessus qui permettent de l'améliorer... de la rendre meilleure... **ma phrase se finit dans un murmure...tout est calme...

Stand where you are. (l'endroit où je me trouve est fascinant)  
We let all these moments pass us by. (nous laissons tous ces moments passer sans agir)

**Enfin tout ça pour vous dire d'y croire, peu importe les épreuves et de ne jamais renoncer…**

**Sur ces dernières paroles, bonne fin de soirée…** Je lève mon prix tenu dans ma main en le secouant légèrement de gauche à droite…** et encore merci pour ce merveilleux prix…**

It's amazing where I'm standing, (l'endroit ou je me trouve est fascinant)  
There's alot that we can give. (nous pouvons encore donner beaucoup)

Plus un bruit ne se fait entendre dans la salle. Tous les regards sont braqués sur moi… Je commence à paniquer face au silence qui devient pesant.

This is ours just for the moment, (ce moment est à nous juste pour un instant)  
There's alot that we can give. (nous pouvons encore donner beaucoup)

Soudain un claquement de mains retentit. Je sursaute légèrement et cherche d'où vient ce son.

Je trouve enfin l'origine du bruit et mon sourire jusqu'à maintenant crispé s'élargit et se détend.

Une autre personne se lève et se met à applaudir également…Puis une autre et encore une autre…

...

Tous les invités sont maintenant debout face à moi en train de claquer dans leurs mains en cœur. Des sifflements, provenant de la table où ma famille est installée surgissent. Je lève les yeux au ciel…_toujours égal à lui-même celui là…_et je soupire de soulagement.

It's amazing where I'm standing, (l'endroit ou je me trouve est fascinant)

There's alot that we can give. (nous pouvons encore donner beaucoup)

Je regarde les personnes présentes ce soir et mon cœur se gonfle…

Il y a quelques temps de cela, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans eux… ce que je serais devenue sans lui… Mes yeux cherchent la source de mon bonheur, et lorsqu'enfin ils la trouvent, je me noie dans un océan de vert qui ne reflète que fierté et amour. Je lui souris en lui mimant un "merci" silencieux et descends les marches de l'estrade.

This is ours just for the moment, (ce moment est à nous juste pour un instant)  
There's alot that we can give. (nous pouvons encore donner beaucoup)

Une main sur mon épaule, un bisou sur ma joue, une accolade familière, toutes les personnes que j'aime…ma famille…se sont précipitées sur moi et chacun à son tour me montre à quel point il est fier de moi… Je suis soulevée du sol… deux bras m'entourent, des lèvres se posent sur les miennes, un souffle chaud dans mon cou… Je suis chez moi et heureuse…

Reprenant notre sérieux, tout notre petit groupe se rassit. Je retourne enfin à ma place et me perds dans mes pensées...

Je retourne pour une dernière fois au début de cette histoire… Là où tout a commencé…


	2. Chapter 1

**Puisqu'un prologue ne vient jamais sans un chapitre 1...**

**On se retrouve en bas...**

POVB

( Mad world-Gary Jules)

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid dans cette ville. Nous somme au mois de Novembre, la neige a déjà recouvert les toits et les trottoirs de la ville de New York.

Je relève le col de mon manteau et me précipite en courant…_mais pas trop vite quand même avec ma maladresse naturelle je risquerai de ne pas arriver à ma voiture sur deux jambes…_vers mon antique camion Chevrolet.…

Hormis le fait qu'il doit être plus vieux que mon arrière grand-mère, je l'ai toujours conservé et adoré. C'est vrai qu'au bout de cinq ans de vie commune on finit par s'y attacher. Je suis assez conservatrice dans mon genre… Et je suis très fidèle…

Jacob, mon fiancé, me harcèle depuis maintenant un an pour le remplacer par quelque chose de plus jeune comme il se plait à le dire…

En parlant de celui-ci, je n'en reviens toujours pas de la tournure qu'a prise notre relation. D'abord amis, puis meilleurs amis…amant et aujourd'hui fiancé… Jamais je n'aurai cru que notre aventure avancerait à ce point. Quand je le regarde et que je vois notre complicité j'ai encore du mal à réaliser.

Jacob est un bel homme, 1m88, des yeux noirs d'encre, des cheveux courts parfaitement assortis à son regard sombre, le sourire rieur et un caractère bien à lui, il représente pour moi l'homme le plus doux et le plus compréhensif que je connaisse. Toujours à s'inquiéter de mon bonheur, il est à la fois mon confident et mon ''bonbon'' de la bonne humeur.

Avec son rire communicatif et sa sympathie naturelle, jamais il ne m'a laissé triste et désorienté. Il représente l'une des personnes les plus importantes de mon monde. Le petit plus est sans nul doute le fait qu'il a un corps de rêve et que je me sens en sécurité dans ses bras. Sans lui, je ne suis rien… J'avoue que cela m'effraie un peu…

Nous avons toujours été liés. Quand j'étais petite, lorsque mes parents se sont séparés, je me suis sentie anéantie. Je jonglais entre ma mère et mon père. Je vivais avec ma mère à Phoenix et pendant toutes les vacances, je partais chez mon père à Forks, une petite ville dans l'État du Washington. La plupart du temps, lorsque j'étais chez mon père, je ne sortais pas. Les journées au Parc je les refusais et je ne voulais rien entendre. Je pense que j'en ai toujours voulu à mon père de ne pas avoir su retenir ma mère. Je me renfermais sur moi-même. J'étais une petite fille sage certes, mais tellement en colère intérieurement.

Un soir, alors que j'étais chez mon paternel, des rires me sont parvenus du salon.

Intriguée par ces mouvements bruyants, je suis descendue à l'origine du bruit, et c'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré Jacob. Il était assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et riait avec son père et le mien…

...Flash back...

Personne ne semble remarquer ma présence. Je m'approche et me racle la gorge.

-**Hum…hum**

Mon père tourne sa tête dans ma direction puis avec un visage surpris me parle enfin.

-**Ho Bella… ça va ma fille?… **

Il regarde ces deux invités et se lève

**-Ma chérie, je te présente Billy Black mon meilleur ami, tu sais celui dont je t'ai parlé…et son fils Jacob…**

Le dénommé Billy s'avance vers moi. Je remarque qu'il est en fauteuil roulant mais préfère ne rien dire, je me contente de le regarder venir vers moi, il a un grand sourire aux lèvres

-**Alors enfin je te rencontre petite fille…**

Il tend la main vers moi, je lui répond tout en avançant la mienne dans sa direction.

-**Heu…bonjour…**

Je suis un peu intimidé face à sa grosse main d'une couleur caramel et finis par baisser la tête. Il sourit légèrement face à ma gêne, puis fait demi tour pour retourner devant la télé. Ils étaient en train de regarder un match de foot de toute évidence.

-**Salut… **

La voix du jeune garçon me surprend et je sursaute. Il me regarde avec un grand sourire accueillant et des yeux étincelants. Je rougie légèrement et rebaisse la tête.

-**Salut…**

**-T'es marrante…**

**-Quoi?…Pourquoi tu dis ça?**

-**Bein c'est marrant que chaque fois qu'on te parle tu baisses la tête…et puis là tu rougis**… il glisse un doigt le long de ma joue.

Un léger rire le secoue et je le toise méchamment.

-**On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire! **Ma voix est sèche et je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, boudeuse.

Il rit d'autant plus face à ma réaction. Je le regarde désorientée et surprise. Puis mes épaules se mettent à sauter légèrement… Je rie avec lui…sans que je ne puisse l'empêcher et sans vraiment en comprendre la cause. Sa bonne humeur est communicative...

Mon père m'entendant rire à subitement tourné sa tête vers moi et un large sourire a fendu son visage.

En remarquant cela, j'ai tout de suite arrêté et sans comprendre quoique ce soit Jacob m'a attrapé la main et nous a entrainé vers les bois en courant.

-**Viens je vais te montrer quelque chose.**

J'essaie de suivre son rythme mais il court très vite

-**Hey…attend…doucement….**Ma respiration est hachée.

-**Doucement… Jacob…s'il…te…plaît…**

Il ralentie et me montre du doigt un arbre.

-**regarde par là.**

Je regarde dans la direction indiqué.

**-et…? **Mes sourcils sont levés, je ne vois rien.

-**mais non…regarde en haut… ma cabane.**

Je lève les yeux. Dans l'arbre, des morceaux de bois ont été cloués aux branches d'un chêne. La petite cabane laisse apercevoir une minuscule fenêtre et une échelle le long du tronc.

-**elle est à toi ?…**

**-ouais c'est mon père et moi qui l'avons faite… elle est chouette un? **un sourire fière s'affiche alors sur son visage.

Tout en disant cela, il s'avance vers l'échelle et commence à monter. Je le regarde faire pas trop sure de ce qu'il attend de moi.

**-bein alors tu viens?**

-**ho heu…ouais…**

Il me tend sa main et nous grimpons à l'arbre. Il s'installe dans un coin de la cabane, quand à moi je me contente de rester debout en regardant autour de nous…émerveillée…

**-Tu viens souvent ici?**

Je lui pose cette question en me rendant compte que cette cabane est juste à côté de chez moi… Pourtant il ne me semble jamais avoir vue Jacob dans les parages.

**-Seulement quand je viens chez Charlie. Pourquoi je t'ai jamais vue?**

C'est exactement la question que je me posais… c'est vrai que Charlie…enfin je veux dire mon père…me proposait souvent des sorties mais je refusais constamment.

-**heu… Je voulais pas aller avec mon père me promener.**

**-T'es fâchée avec lui?**

-**Non… Oui…enfin ça ne te regarde pas! **

Je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine et le regarde les sourcils froncés.

-**ok…ça va ne t'énerve pas! **Dit-il en levant ses bras en signe d'abandon.

Je souffle et vais m'assoir près de lui.

**-tu aimes jouer aux indiens et aux cowboys?**

**-je sais pas… c'est quoi?**

**-Quoi? Tu connais pas les indiens et les cowboys? Mais tu viens d'où? T'as pas d'amis chez ta maman ou quoi?**

**-heu…**

Je baisse la tête et rougie.

-**bein non en fait. J'ai jamais eu personne pour jouer avec moi. Les filles et les garçons de ma classe se moquent****toujours de moi parce que je suis trop maladroite. Maman me dit toujours que ces personnes sont stupides et qu'elles ne méritent pas d'être mes amis. Mais moi je sais que je suis pas comme elle et que c'est pour ça qu'elles veulent pas jouer avec moi. **

Je ne fais que murmurer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui raconte ma vie mais je me sens bien avec lui. Cela vient naturellement.

-**ho… bein si tu veux on peut jouer tous les deux… **

Un grand sourire s'installe sur son visage. Je sourie à mon tour et acquiesce vivement de la tête.

Il me tend sa main

-**amis?…**

Je lui attrape la main et la serre en la secouant.

-**amis…**

...Fin du flash back…

J'avais dix ans et depuis ce jour on ne sait plus quitter.

C'est ainsi que les premières années se sont écoulées, j'étais satisfaite de mon sort, je me retrouvais avec ma mère la plupart du temps et je voyais mon père assez souvent pour en profiter également pendant les vacances. Je voyais Jacob pendant ces périodes ce qui nous permis de nous rapprocher de plus en plus l'un de l'autre. Il m'appelait souvent pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Je me languissais d'aller chez mon père pour pouvoir enfin le voir.

À l'âge de dix sept ans, j'en ai eu marre de ne pas les voir comme je le voulais, m'étant attacher à mon père à qui j'ai fini par ne plus en vouloir, j'ai donc décidé de déménager chez ce dernier. Ma mère était un peu réticente au début mais à finis par accepter.

« I miss you-Darren hayes »

...Flash back…

Je récupère ma valise et me précipite jusqu'à l'accueil de l'aéroport de Port Angeles afin de retrouver mon père. Voilà six mois que je ne l'ai pas vu ainsi que Jacob.

Je suis toute excitée à l'idée de le retrouver et c'est en scannant la foule des yeux que je tombe sur une musculature d'un mètre quatre vingt, des cheveux noirs brillants, un regard accompagné d'un sourire rieur. Jacob… Je ne m'attendais pas à le trouver, lui, à mon arrivé mais je n'en suis que plus heureuse.

Je me mets à courir dans le hall et pousse légèrement les personnes sur mon passage.

-**pardon…excusez moi…laissez moi passer s'il vous plait…**

J'arrive enfin à destination et je laisse mon regard s'attarder sur mon meilleur ami. Il a beaucoup changer, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Beaucoup plus viril et plus grand aussi…il a un je ne sais quoi de plu...sexy?...mon ami a bien grandi.

-**Bell's t'en a mis du temps!**

Il me serre dans ses bras et je me sens chez moi.

-**c'est pas de ma faute c'est ces foutus voyageurs sur mon passage!**

Je tourne ma tête vers la foule et les toise quelques secondes en lui disant cela d'un air faussement énervé.

-**pfff…**il rit et secoue la tête de droite à gauche. **Tu ne changeras jamais…**

Je ris avec lui. Il m'attrape mon sac, passe son bras sur mon épaule

-**t'as fait un bon voyage?…**

...Fin du flash back...

Après cela, j'ai continué ma scolarité dans le lycée de Forks. Mon quotidien était bien rodé. La semaine j'étais au lycée, trois soirs par semaine ainsi que tout mes weekends je les passais en compagnie de mon père, Billy et Jake.

Quelques temps plus tard, je suis sortie avec Mike Newton… Ne me demander pas pourquoi…je vous répondrai certainement «pour faire comme tout le monde». Je continuais de voir Jacob entre deux mais avoir un petit ami prend un peu de temps et je m'éloignais de mon meilleur ami. Jusqu'au jour où mon stupide petit ami a eu la bonne idée de me tromper. Comment? Et bien tout simplement en couchant avec ma supposée amie Jessica Stanley. Je les avait surpris dans les toilettes des filles. Original et très discret en tout cas…

…Tout les élèves étaient rués sur la porte des toilettes et on entendait des cries venant de l'intérieur. Des ricanements par ci par là, des chuchotements sur qui est dans la pièce…puis un nom est apparue dans les murmures. Mon cerveau n'a fait qu'un tour et je me suis jeté sur la porte. Je l'ai ouverte en grand…Toute la foule regardait la scène. Mike entre les jambes de Jessica. Celle-ci assise sur le rebord du lavabo complètement décoiffée et débraillée. Mike avec son pantalon au bas des chevilles s'est vite retiré d'elle et a commencé tout en se rhabillant à venir vers moi en jurant que ce n'était pas ce que je croyais… Quand j'y repense c'était vraiment la plus grosse erreur de ma vie… Sur le coup, je n'ai pas réagis. Lorsqu'au bout de quelques secondes j'ai enfin compris je lui ai mis une baffe monumental et suis partie…le laissant là…les parties intimes à l'air libre et la marque de ma main sur sa joue. Je ne voulais pas pleurer pour cet abruti mais j'étais tellement déçue que les larmes l'ont emportées…Mon premier chagrin d'amour.

Ce jour là j'ai fini par sécher les cours et je suis allé directement chez la personne que j'avais besoin de voir…

«I cry-shane Ward»

...Flash back...

Toc, toc, toc,

Mes larmes coulaient depuis maintenant un petit moment. J'attendais devant la porte, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

-**Qu'est-ce que…**

Jacob ne finit même pas sa phrase qu'il m'attrape par les épaules et me prend dans ses bras.

**-hey ma chérie…qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Sa voix est inquiète, il me caresse le dos pour m'apaiser et pose sa joue sur le haut de mon crâne.

**-Jake…. Il…Il…**

Je n'arrive pas à finir ma phrase. Mes sanglots reprennent et Jacob nous entrainent vers le canapé.

**-Shuuutttt… ne pleure plus…je suis là…**

Il m'embrasse le dessus de la tête, nous balance d'avant en arrière.

Les minutes passent et enfin je me calme. Je relève la tête et le regarde avec un petit sourire. Il a le regard inquiet mais je vois aussi une lueur de je ne sais quoi… je n'arrive pas à la déchiffrer. Je me ressuie les yeux en passant le dos de ma main négligemment sur ma peau. Ses mains glissent sur mes joues. Il me regarde intensément et ses pousses caressent mes joues tout en essuyant mes larmes.

Ma tête mue d'une volonté nouvelle se penche légèrement en avant et mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes dans un souffle.

Je relève les yeux vers lui. Il est confus et ne bouge pas. Prenant son manque de réaction pour un rejet je me recule légèrement de son étreinte

**-excuse moi… je…j'aurai pas…**

Il ne me laisse pas finir, ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes. Surprise au début je finis par répondre à son baiser. Nos souffles se confondent, nos mains se touchent. Ma respiration s'accélère. Ma langue s'insère dans sa bouche et un son rauque sort de sa gorge. Notre baiser devient sauvage, presque désespéré… en voulant toujours plus, mes mains se hissent jusqu'à l'ourlet de son teeshirt que je m'empresse de soulever. Il m'aide en relevant les bras et le retire complètement. Je le jette dans un coin de la pièce et caresse son torse du bout des doigts. Des frissons lui parcours le corps et mes lèvres aventureuses savourent la douceur de sa peau. Il m'a relevé, ses mains jusque là inactives se sont faites plus pressantes. Il m'a déshabillé et a finis de se dévêtir également. Les habits au quatre coin de la pièce, il m'a soulevé comme une jeune marié, m'a emmené dans sa chambre.

Sa bouche me goutait, ses mains me palpaient, s'imprégnaient de mon corps, il se mit entre mes cuisses tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux et dans un geste tendre m'a pénétré. Doucement, délicatement afin que je m'adapte à sa longueur. Il se mouvait en moi toujours avec tendresse et je finis par en vouloir plus. Ses coups de reins se sont accélérés et c'est ensemble que nous criâmes notre bonheur…

Son front sur mon buste, la respiration haletante, il releva les yeux et me sourit.

**-je…**

Il hésita un moment et finis par souffler en se levant. Debout devant son armoire, il prit de quoi se changer, puis commença à bafouiller.

**-heu…je suis désolé…on aurait pas du…j'aurai pas du profité…tu…**

Je me suis levé en toute hâte. Posé devant lui, j'ai mis deux doigts devant sa bouche pour l'inciter à se taire.

**-qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jake? Tu regrettes c'est ça? Tu n'as pas aimé?**

Parce que c'est vrai que moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir mais peut-être que pour lui c'est différent. Je sais que question expérience je n'en avais pas énormément et donc aucune grande comparaison à part ce bouffon de Newton

**-non Bella…c'est pas ça…tu as été géniale…je t'assure…ce n'est pas ça…**

Il baisse la tête, respire un coup puis reprend

**-je pense juste qu'on a fait une erreur…pas parce que j'ai pas aimer mais parce que je crois que ça n'a pas la même signification pour toi que pour moi…**

Je le regarde perplexe ne comprenant pas trop où il veut en venir.

**-Bella… je crois qu'il faut que tu saches quelque chose… non je suis sur qu'il faut que tu le saches.**

**-Jake…qu'est-ce que t'as?**

**-Bell's… je ne ressens pas que de l'amitié pour toi…et ça depuis quelques années déjà…je t'en ai jamais parlé jusque là mais ce sentiment est trop fort et aujourd'hui te voir si désarçonnée si perdue j'ai voulu te consoler. Je voulais faire les choses bien mais quand tu m'as embrassé j'ai dérapé et maintenant qu'il s'est passé ce qui vient de se passer je ne peux plus nier… je…je t'aime Bella.**

**-tu…tu m'aimes?…**

Je suis complètement perdue. Je n'y avais jamais pensé. Jacob à toujours été pour moi mon meilleur ami et c'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui, je me pose des questions. Ces gestes si tendre, cet amour que j'ai ressenti pendant que nous ne faisions qu'un. Ce n'était pas que de l'amitié. Mais étais-je prête? Car je sais qu'avec Jake c'est un engagement. Je sais qu'avec lui, avec cet amour qui est en train de naitre, je serai liée à tout jamais. Alors est-ce que je veux vraiment?…

-**j'ai…il faut…je dois y aller.**

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, j'ai récupéré mes affaires dans le salon rapidement et je suis sortie en courant, je suis montée dans ma voiture et j'ai roulé jusqu'à chez moi.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je me suis précipitée sur mon lit enfouissant ma tête dans l'oreiller.

Toute la soirée, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la nuit j'ai retourné la situation dans tout les sens.

J'ai pesé le pour et le contre de cette possible relation.

Le point positif c'est que Mike était de l'histoire ancienne… Je l'avais complètement oublier…

…

Le lendemain, ne sachant pas ou aller, je suis sortie de chez moi et me suis mise à marcher dans les bois. Mes pas m'ont mener jusqu'à la cabane.

Un petit sourire est apparu sur mes lèvres et je suis montée à l'échelle. Je me suis assise dans notre coin et j'ai repensé à ces huit dernières années. Tous les moments passés ensemble. Notre complicité, notre besoin d'être ensemble. Jacob est trop important pour moi pour que je le perde. Je ne m'imagine pas sans lui.

Un bruit de pas m'avertit que quelqu'un approche. Je ferme les yeux et penche ma tête en arrière pour appuyer celle-ci sur le bois derrière.

-**je savais que je te trouverai là…**

Mes lèvres s'étirent en un rictus discret alors que je murmure

-**tu me connais trop bien…**

**-Bella écoute…je….**

J'ouvre enfin les yeux, je le regarde alors qu'il s'assoit à mes côtés. Son épaule touche la mienne et ma tête se repose sur celle-ci.

Pas un mot n'est dit pendant quelques minutes. Le silence m'apaise et m'aide à réfléchir. Il a toujours été là pour moi. C'est dans l'ordre des choses de tomber amoureux. Mais est-ce de l'amour que je ressens? Lorsque sa chaleur m'entoure je me sens si bien, lorsqu'il me sourit, je suis heureuse, quand il n'est pas là il me manque. Oui…oui je crois que je l'aime également.

-**Je t'aime aussi…**

Ma voix a parlé d'elle-même. Il relève vivement la tête et me regarde avec des yeux remplis de surprise.

-**tu...quoi?**

**-je t'aime… je t'aime Jacob…je t'ai toujours aimé…il m'a juste fallu un peu plus de temps que toi pour m'en rendre compte…excuse moi pour hier…vraiment…je crois que je l'ai toujours su mais je ne voulais pas le voir. Tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie hormis mes parents alors oui je t'aime…et plus que ce que je me l'imaginais.**

Tout le long de ma tirade il ne dit mot. Me fixant juste. Puis un large sourire fendit son visage. Il se pencha légèrement pour finir par m'embrasser. Et la seule pensée qui me traversa sur le moment fut….à ma place…

...Fin du flash back...

Je secoue la tête pour revenir à l'instant présent.

En parlant de Jacob il doit certainement m'attendre. Et oui monsieur a décidé de m'emmener ce soir diner dans un grand restaurent de la ville pour fêter comme il se doit _…d'après ces propres termes…_ma réussite et mon admission dans la grande école de danse de la ville! _Julliard... Mon rêve de petite fille...._

Je peux dire que je suis assez fière de moi quand même. J'ai beaucoup travaillé depuis mon obtention du bac. La danse a toujours été une passion pour moi en dehors de la guitare et de la lecture.

Ma mère m'a inscrite à mon premier cours à l'âge de cinq ans.

Au début, j'ai détesté mais ensuite, quand enfin j'arrivais à me débrouiller un peu, je me suis laissé aller à cette passion.

Mon corps s'est développé grâce à mon activité. D'ailleurs toute ma personne se transforme lorsque je danse. Moi qui suit d'ordinaire très maladroite devient presque gracieuse sur une piste de danse. Mes mouvements deviennent fluides et la petite Isabella timide et renfermée devient une jeune femme sur d'elle…

Comme je voulais vraiment en faire mon métier, j'ai redoublé d'efforts et d'entrainements pour me présenter au concours d'entrer. Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai fait passer ma vie sentimentale au second plan et j'ai pu ainsi me consacrer essentiellement à mon concours. Ma candidature a été acceptée et je suis allée m'installer à New-York en laissant Jacob derrière moi.

Celui-ci n'a pu me suivre au début. Les deux première années, nous ne nous voyons que tous les deux mois environs. Il me manquait terriblement...

Jusqu'au jour où il m'a rejoint… Depuis nous ne nous quittons plus.

Au départ chacun vivait dans son propre appartement mais nous dormions tout les soirs soit chez l'un soit chez l'autre.

Comme notre relation, c'est tout naturellement qu'il m'a proposé d'aménager avec lui…

Au début réticente, j'avais finis par me laisser convaincre. Et aujourd'hui j'avoue que je ne regrette rien…

C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que j'arrive devant l'entrée du garage souterrain de mon immeuble. Jacob et moi avons emménagé il y a un mois dans cet appartement tout neuf avec vue sur central parc.

...

(two steps from hell)

Etant encore une fois complément dans mes pensées, je ne me suis pas rendue compte que le parking souterrain est étrangement calme à cette heure-ci… C'est étrange… Cette sensation de silence me donne des crampes à l'estomac, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Je m'avance doucement… trouve une place…

Alors que je prend mon sac à main sur le siège passager, mon cœur se sert… Tout se passe au ralenti…

En face de moi, là ou la voiture de mon fiancé stationne, un homme avec une cagoule noire se bat avec lui. Il attrape Jacob par le col de sa veste et le plaque contre la voiture.

Ce dernier s'y écrase totalement et gémis de douleur… _NON!_…Il faut que j'agisse, mais c'est comme-ci je ne pouvais bouger, mes jambes ne bougent pas assez vite… _Vite!… Aller!…_

Je vois qu'il envoie un coup à son agresseur. Il essais de se redresser mais ne peut pas car celui-ci le bloque dans l'étau de ses bras.

L'homme sort un couteau de sa poche arrière.

Je suis toujours là à crier pour que l'on vienne m'aider mais même eux ne semble pas m'entendre, ils sont trop pris dans la bagarre.

-**A L'AIDE….AIDER MOI…S'IL VOUS PLAIT…AIDER MOI…**

Je tourne la tête pour crier encore plus fort en me précipitant sur sa voiture afin qu'il me voit et s'arrête mais l'homme le fixe de son regard froid, sa main glisse jusqu'au coup de mon compagnon, il lui caresse la clavicule de son couteau.

-**Jake… **ma voix se tasse sous la peur. Peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Mon fiancé le regarde dans les yeux et sert la mâchoire. .IL n'y a pas âmes qui vive dans les alentours a part Jacob, moi, ce type et son couteau.

Soudain c'est comme s'ils réalisaient ma présence.

L'homme lâche Jacob rapidement et se précipite sur moi, son regard est glaciale…

Puis tout vas très vite et en même temps si lentement…

Jacob qui a vu ce type s'approcher de moi le rattrape par le poignet et le claque contre la voiture, puis un crie de souffrance sort de la bouche d'un des deux hommes… lorsque je regarde la scène, Jacob a le visage tuméfiait par la douleur alors que l'autre le regarde avec sadisme… Il tombe au sol sur ses genoux.

Je regarde impuissante ce qui se passe.

Mon fiancé a le regard braqué sur moi...Les yeux désolés et torturés par la douleur, il semble impuissant face à la situation.

L'autre homme commence à revenir vers moi mais se stop net lorsque des alarmes se font retentir signe que la police arrive.

Il hésite un moment....me regarde une seconde fois... puis regarde la sortie... et disparait...

Quand enfin mes yeux se posent à nouveau sur Jacob, le spectacle en face de moi me pétrifie.

...

(hello evanescence)

Là, à mes pieds, l'homme de ma vie est allongé, complètement inerte.

Quand le souffle me revient, je me précipite sur lui mais il ne bouge pas… mes mains se posent sur sa blessure.

Il est poignardé au cœur. Il saigne beaucoup.

Mes mains sont couvertes de son sang… Mon dieu qu'on me vienne en aide

-**Jacob… Jacob… Putain Jacob répond moi**… ma voix n'est que panique, je le secoue…

Il entrouvre les yeux..

**-Regarde moi…tu m'entends… regarde moi, reste avec moi…ouvre les yeux…**

…**Jacob, aller il faut que tu gardes les yeux ouverts…pour moi… fait le pour moi!…**

Ses paupières s'affaissent, il lutte pour les garder ouvertes, ses prunelles si vives d'habitude sont comme mortes. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent légèrement.

-**Excuse moi…**souffle t-il… **Je t'aime…**sa respiration se fait de plus en plus difficile. Son pouls ralenti.

-**Non reste avec moi… Jacob je t'aime… Jacob**….je pleure en même temps. Ma voix n'est plus que sanglots

**-Jacob pitié ne me laisse pas… J'ai besoin de toi… Ne me laisse pas…mon amour…**

Puis il n'y a plus rien plus un bruit… plus rien…

Je vois des lumières bleu et rouge brillaient à mes cotés…

Je vois qu'on emporte mon Fiancé dans un brancard en urgence…

Je vois un homme me parler et me secouer pour me demander ce qui s'est passé…

Je vois la voiture partir avec mon amour dedans …

Je vois les policiers regarder là ou le sang de l'homme que j'aime s'écoule...

-**Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la victime?…**ce doit être la voix de l'inspecteur mais je suis toujours incapable de bouger

-**Coup de poignard porté en plein cœur, je dirais une lame d'à peu près quinze centimètre. ****C'est sa compagne qui l'a trouvé là...d'ailleurs c'est notre seul témoin...**sa voix devient lointaine à mesure que je revois l'agression se dérouler dans ma tête… **Elle était ici quand ça s'est produit. Elle a vu l'agresseur d'après ce que j'ai compris, mais elle est en état de choc, elle ne répond à aucune question sauf par hochement de tête, c'est difficile de savoir exactement…**

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'il m'avait parlé.

Une secouriste arrive et m'attrape par les épaules.

**-Venez mademoiselle, on va vous emmener à l'hôpital, vous avez besoin d'être ausculter pour voir si tout va bien. **Elle marque une pause. …**Avec vos mains couverte de sang on ne voit pas si vous êtes blessée ou non…**Je baisse mes yeux sur mes mains… Le sang de mon meilleur ami les recouvre…

…

Tout est blanc autour de moi. Des lumières m'aveuglent les yeux.

J'ai toujours cette impression de rêve… Je suis assise depuis je ne sais combien de temps dans cette salle d'attente.

Le médecin arrive vers moi. Il avance prudemment, les yeux inquiets.

-**Mademoiselle Swan?**

Je relève les yeux, il a un air de désolation sur le visage

-**Je suis le docteur Gerandy, je me suis occupé de votre fiancé… **_Toujours ce temps d'arrêt…_**je suis désolé… Nous n'avons rien pu faire…**il baisse la tête et fait demi-tour…

Je reste immobile au milieu de la salle d'attente, je ne bouge toujours pas, je suis comme prostrée. J'ai envie de hurler, de crier mais je n'y arrive pas…

Tout se bouscule dans ma tête. J'ai mal… terriblement mal au cœur

Le temps s'écoule et je reste à regarder la porte par laquelle le médecin est sorti.

Ma meilleure amie Alice est arrivée et m'a attrapé dans ses bras…

Je me suis littéralement effondré… et là, tout a éclaté, j'ai hurlé, un cri désespéré et plein de tristesse est sorti de ma gorge. Je suis tombée sur le sol emmenant avec moi ma meilleure amie.

Elle me caressait les cheveux, me disait des paroles réconfortantes mais tout ce que je voulais à cette heure-ci c'était mon amour...

-**Alice… pourquoi? Pour...quoi?**… Ma voix n'est que murmure, rauque à force de n'avoir parler et pleurer

-**Je ne sais pas Bella… Je ne sais pas…** je sens des sanglots dans sa voie et je ne le supporte pas, je me lève d'un mouvement rapide mais suis prise de vertiges.

Puis c'est le trou noir…

...

Quand j'ouvre les yeux c'est le visage inquiet d'Alice qui est en face de moi. Elle me tient la main et me soutient.

-**Je suis là… Ne pleure pas…**

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je m'étais remise à pleurer.

**-Alice… Je…peux..pas…Je peux pas retourné chez moi…qu'est ce que je vais faire…Je vais devenir quoi moi sans lui?**

-**Je suis la… Ne t'inquiète pas**…elle réfléchit à quelque chose puis repose son regard sur moi…**tu vas venir vivre à la maison, ça te feras du bien. Je serai là pour toi, pour t'aider peu importe la situation. Je serai toujours là pour toi…**

Ces paroles, Jacob me les avait dites quelques semaines plutôt. Mon cœur se comprime une nouvelle fois.

-**merci Alice… merci… **et je me rendors en espérant que tout n'est qu'un mauvais rêve

Quelques heures plus tard, je peux enfin sortir de cette chambre.

-**Alice… **mes yeux se baissent, les larmes reviennent. **Il faut que je le vois…S'il te plait amène moi à lui.**

**-Bella… Je crois pas que…**

**-S'il te plait Alice**. ma voix sonne comme une prière.

-**d'accord, **dit elle en abdiquant.

Elle se met à marcher en direction d'un couloir, je n'ose regarder ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur la pancarte d'indication...

Elle nous guide à travers les couloirs tous plus blanc les uns que les autres…

Elle connait bien les lieux ainsi que le personnel, son père y a travaillé presque dix ans mais il est maintenant à la retraite.

Mes yeux sont rivés sur les pieds de ma meilleure amie. J'ai le souffle court, le pouls qui s'accélère, la respiration qui se fait laborieuse.

Enfin elle s'arrête devant une porte blanche, lorsque je lève mes yeux vers ma meilleure amie, celle-ci me supplie une dernière fois de ne pas entrer... mais je ne peux pas...je ne veux pas...je dois le voir une dernière fois.

...

(yesternay-the beatles)

Yesterday, (hier…)  
All my troubles seemed so far away, (tous mes problèmes me paraissaient si loin)

La porte s'ouvre doucement…

Mes yeux parcourent la pièce. Celle-ci est verte pale. J'en ai la nausée. La pièce est assez sombre. L'odeur de la mort est partout. Il y a très peu de choses à l'intérieur.

Une lumière est au centre de la pièce éclairant juste le moniteur à coté de cette table recouverte du corps de Jacob.

Now it looks as though they're here to stay, (aujourd'hui on dirait qu'ils sont là dans le but de perdurer)  
Oh, I believe in yesterday. (ho je crois en hier)

Mes pas s'avancent vers lui... Je me poste à coté de l'appareil maintenant éteint… Tellement silencieux…

Ma main s'approche du visage de l'homme.

Suddenly, (soudainement)  
I'm not half the man I used to be, (je ne suis pas la moitié de l'homme que j'étais)  
There's a shadow hanging over me, (il y a une ombre suspendue au dessus de moi)  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly. (oh, hier est venue soudainement)

-**Jacob… **je murmure. Ses traits semblent sereins, ses cheveux sont légèrement plaqués vers l'arrière de sa tête, sa mâchoire est décontractée. Il est tellement paisible… Mes doigts tracent le contour de ses yeux. Il est si froid...

Why he (Pourquoi il)  
Had to go I don't know, he wouldn't say. (devait- partir, je ne sais pas, il ne l'a pas expliqué)  
I said, (J'ai dit)

Something wrong, now I long for yesterday. (quelque chose de mal, maintenant hier me manque)

Ma bouche se pose sur son front… Je ne ressens même plus son odeur… S'en est douloureux.

Yesterday, (Hier)  
Love was such an easy game to play, (l'amour était un jeu tellement facile à jouer)

Sans y réfléchir réellement je monte sur la table et me couche à ses côtés. Je pend son bras froid et le pose autour de ma taille...regardant une dernière fois son visage... caressant le bout de sa mâchoire par un effleurement. Puis je pose ma tête sur son épaule…je ferme les yeux… Je ne bouge plus…

Now I need a place to hide away, (Aujourd'hui j'ai besoin d'un lieu pour m'isoler)  
Oh, I believe in Esternay (Oh, je crois en hier)

Mes pleures sont silencieux. Ma tête est lourde. Mon cœur est brisé et je sais qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui j'ai perdu une partie de moi-même.

De longues minutes passent sans que le silence ne soit brisé.

Why he (Pourquoi il)  
Had to go I don't know, he wouldn't say. (devait partir, je ne sais pas, il ne l' a pas expliqué)

**-je t'aime...**

Alice entre dans la pièce.

-**Viens Bella, il faut qu'on y aille. **

**-je ne veux pas. Je veux rester là.**

-**Bella…viens…**

**-n..non, **je pleure d'avantage**. Non Al..ice.. Je.. ne vien..drais pas…**mes phrases sont hachées par la douleur des sanglots

-**Bella…** Elle se met à pleurer aussi. **Ils vont l'emmener à la morgue**… **Tu peux pas rester là.**

I said, (J'ai dit)

Something wrong, now I long for yesterday. (quelque chose de mal, maintenant hier me manque)

**-La morgue? **Ce mot semble me faire réaliser beaucoup de chose. Trop de chose. **Ils vont l'emmener?**

-**oui Bella… ils vont l'emmener…**Sa voix est si basse que je ne l'ai presque pas entendu. **Allez viens on rentre**.

-**Je veux …pas**. Une prière, un supplice c'est tout ce dont je suis capable. **Ne me fait pas ça…**

Yesterday, (hier)  
Love was such an easy game to play, (l'amour était un jeu tellement facile à jouer)

**-Bella s'il te plait… ne m'oblige pas à demander de te faire sortir par la force... Suis moi. **Elle semble désespérée aussi.

-**je… Non! **Dit-je en colère cette fois. Je souffre tellement. **Pourquoi? Ma place est ici avec lui…**

Now I need a place to hide away, (aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin d'un lieu pour m'isoler)  
Oh, I believe in Esternay (oh, je crois en hier)

-**Bella ne dit pas de bêtise. Tu ne peux pas rester à côté de quelqu'un qui n'est plus.**

**-Jacob est! **Dis-je avec conviction, je savais que je lui faisais du mal en agissant comme une enfant mais je ne pouvais pas le quitter.

Je me sers contre lui en prononçant ces paroles, mes bras l'entourent, ma tête s'écrase contre sa poitrine.

-**Bella. **Elle est en colère également. **Il est mort! Jacob est mort. Laisse le partir…**

**-Je…Je peux pas…j'ai besoin de lui Alice. J'ai tellement besoin de lui.**

Elle se précipite sur moi. Me sert dans ses bras comme quelques heures plutôt.

**-je suis là… Je ne te laisserai pas. Je te le promets mais il faut que tu viennes avec moi**.

**-J'ai si mal Alice…si mal…**

**-Je…sais. **Ses sanglots me déchirent.

Elle m'attrape le bras doucement. Me tire un peu vers elle. Pousse le bras de Jake pour le remettre à sa place et m'aide à me relever.

Ma tête se pose sur son corps. Je suis épuisée. Elle glisse ma main par-dessus ses épaules.

Elle m'aide à marcher. Elle me soutient pour que je ne tombe pas…

-**on rentre à la maison**. Me dit elle en m'embrassant le front.

Je regarde une dernière fois le corps derrière moi.

Je marche vers la sortie de l'établissement avec l'aide d'Alice et laisse mon fiancé…mort…seul dans cet hôpital.

* * *

**Bon et bien fin du chapitre premier... vous en pensez quoi?... vous voulez la suite?... si c'est le cas faites moi un signe! 'clin d'oeil'...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey tout le monde...!**

**Alors je ne devais poster que dimanche mais j'avoue que les quelques reviews que j'ai reçu m'ont énormément touché...donc pour vous remerciez de me lire...TADAM!...un nouveau chapitre...**

**Bon je n'ai toujours de Beta donc toujours des fautes par-ci par-là...**

**Je sais c'est pas génial... je fais ce que je peux...sorry pour ça...**

**Bon et bien place au chapitre...et on se retrouve en bas...**

**Bisous à tous!**

* * *

POVB

(to be loved-curtis strigers)

Beaucoup de monde afflue dans l'église… Des visages connus, d'autres inconnus… Tous reflétent une grande tristesse.

J'étais assise sur ma chaise depuis un peu plus d'une heure et je regardais dans le vide.

-**Bella**… la voix d'une femme m'appelle.

Je tourne la tête vers la personne... Sue, une grande amie de Billy, le père de Jacob, se tient devant moi. Les yeux légèrement humides, elle me sourie tout en portant sa main à mon épaule.

-**Courage mon enfant**… sa voix est douce…**Il n'aurait pas voulu te voir comme ça. Crois moi…**

Je sais qu'elle a raison. Jacob n'aurait pas supporté de me voir pleurer de la sorte et m'effondrer juste à son souvenir. Un sourire discret glisse sur mes lèvres quand je pense à la façon dont il aurait réagi et m'aurait bougé à coup de 'pied au cul'…Ce sourire s'efface très vite quand je réalise qu'il ne sera plus là pour ça…

Baissant la tête pour cacher les larmes qui s'apprêtent à revenir, je reporte mon attention sur le vide.

Sue qui a compris que je préférai être seule, serre légèrement mon épaule, puis la lâche et s'en va...

La cérémonie commence lorsqu'une légère musique retentit...

Assise à côté de mon père et Billy, je n'ose regarder le cercueil qui arrive, maintenu par les quatre meilleurs amis de Jake. Lorsqu'il pose celui-ci à son emplacement, au centre de l'hôtel, chacun pose sa main sur le bois qui le recouvre, leur autre main sur le cœur, il regarde une dernière fois ce qui fut leur ami... Puis Quil, celui qui lui était le plus proche regarde ses 'frères', il leur sourie timidement et monte sur l'estrade…

Se tenant devant le pupitre, il déplie la petite feuille qui doit contenir son discours…

-**Hum… Je ne vous dirai pas bonjour en cette semaine funeste. Aujourd'hui, nous enterrons une personne formidable... Je m'appelle Quil Ateara et c'est à moi que reviens la tâche de commémorer les dernières pensées de mon ami...**

**... Jacob n'était pas juste un gars de la réserve apprécié de tous…Non…Il était beaucoup plus que ça... Il était avant tout un fils… un fils aimant et aimé, il était un ami… Un ami sur qui tout le monde pouvait compter peu importe les épreuves, il était un meilleur ami…mon meilleur ami…pas juste parce que nous étions deux grands enfants qui passions notre temps à nous chamailler…**un grand sourire s'étalent sur ses lèvres ainsi que sur les miennes quand je repense à la façon qu'ils avaient toujours de se battre ou de se lancer des défis**…nous étions deux frères... nous étions deux complices... et pour ça, il restera à jamais dans mon cœur…**une larme coule sur sa joue ainsi que sur la mienne**… **

**...et puis Jake était aussi et avant tout un homme…un homme heureux et amoureux… la seule personne pour qu'il se serait battu jusqu'à la fin de sa vie... La seule personne qu'il voulait aimer jusqu'à sa mort… Bella…Jacob t'as toujours aimé, tu as toujours fait partie de sa vie et il fera toujours partie de la tienne... Il restera à jamais en nous tous, car un esprit aussi singulier que le sien ne peut s'éteindre... Il perdure peu importe les épreuves…. **

**...La force de caractère s'acquière avec les années, mais lui il l'avait avant même de naître.****...Il ne lâchait pas ses buts et ne laissait jamais personne se perdre en route...**

**... S'il nous voyait tous de là où il est, il serait probablement furieux! Non seulement parce qu'il n'accepterait pas que l'on pleure pour lui mais encore moins que l'on se morfonde sur notre sort... La vie est un cadeau précieux, et en perdre ces précieuses secondes alors qu'elle peut disparaitre d'un claquement de doigt est définitivement hors de question!**

**... Alors je relève dignement la tête et je continue ma vie en me souvenant de chaque moments passés en sa présence. C'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu… qu'on se souvienne de lui comme un garçon heureux qui croquait la vie à pleine dent. Que l'on prenne exemple sur lui... **

**...Et maintenant qu'il ne peut plus nous montrer l'exemple, c'est à moi de le faire. Parce que temps que quelqu'un se souviendra…il existera…**un long silence s'en suit... il regarde le cercueil...il sourit...puis reporte son attention sur l'assemblé...**Merci…**

Puis il s'éloigne du pupitre et se dirige vers moi. Mes larmes se sont remises à couler alors que je me jette dans ses bras.

-**Merci pour ça…**

**-c'est normal ma belle... Il comptait autant pour toi que pour moi…je devais le faire...**

**-il me manque…**

**-tu lui manques aussi…ça va aller ne t'inquiètes pas…**

Il me serre une dernière fois dans ses bras et se dirige vers Billy.

Celui-ci le regarde de son fauteuil. Quil se baisse et le sert dans une étreinte réconfortante...

**-merci mon garçon… Jacob serait fier de toi…**

**-pas autant que je suis fier de lui..**

Ils ne disent plus un mot se contentant de se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Puis Quil rejoint sa place et la messe funéraire commence...

…

(Amazing grace- Judy Collins)

Le cortège composait de Quil et Embry ainsi que Sam et Paul se dirige vers le cimetière.

Personne ne parle. Mon père et Billy d'un côté, Alice de l'autre, nous suivons les quatres meilleurs amis de Jacob qui s'avancent à travers les allées... Une pierre tombale avec le nom de mon fiancé arrête notre attention.

Je suis devant la tombe de la personne la plus importante de ma vie…_Devant sa tombe bon sang!!… Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire sans lui?…qu'est ce que je vais devenir?…_

Mes pas me guident, mon visage est figé, mon cœur n'est plus.

Je ne suis qu'une coquille vide

_Il m'a quitté… Il a tout emporté avec lui!... Je le hais!!!!... Pourquoi m'a t-il quitté?!... Pourquoi???_

_Pourquoi avoir tenu tête à ce type et s'être laisser poignarder!..._

_Pourquoi m'avoir demander de l'épouser pour me laisser quelques mois plus tard!_

Les larmes me brulent à force de couler...

La pierre est grise comme le temps aujourd'hui, Le sol est mouillé comme les larmes que j'ai versé, les gens autour me regardent en silence avec pitié. J'entends leurs murmures…

**-Pauvre petite… Devant ses yeux… La vie ne lui fait pas de cadeau…**

_...Assez!..._

Je ferme fortement les yeux en espérant que quand je les ouvrirai il n'y aura plus ces quelques mots inscrits sur le marbre devant moi… que tout ça ne sera qu'un horrible cauchemar.

Malheureusement quand ceux-ci s'ouvrent, quand enfin la lumière apparaît, ces lettres me submergent

_A Jacob un fils, un ami, un frère…._

_Repose en paix, tu seras toujours dans nos cœurs…_

_1984-2009_

_Voilà tout ce qu'il y a! Juste ces mots et ces fleurs jonchant son cercueil! _

_Bordel mais que ça cesse!_

_Ça fait trop mal…_

…

Des roses tombent devant mes yeux alors que la boite en bois précieux qui contient l'homme que j'aime descend là où il doit reposer à présent. Les gens se regroupent, ses amis, sa famille... tout le monde est là.

Le pasteur entame les dernières paroles de son serment mais je ne les entends pas... Je ne les écoute pas...

Je regarde Billy, il a le regard sombre, les larmes encore fraiches dessous ses yeux... mais malgré cela, lorsque ses iris croisent les miennes, je revois le regard de Jacob...je revois ce visage enfantin...ce petit souffle de vie...

...Flash back...

Deux mois après ma première rencontre avec Jacob, nous passions tout notre temps ensemble. C'était les grandes vacances et nous étions au mois d'août. Tout l'été nous l'avions passé dans notre cabane à jouer à pleins de nouveaux jeux que je ne connaissais pas. Et j'avoue que je m'amusais comme une folle avec Jake. Malheureusement aujourd'hui il pleuvait, on avait décidé d'aller chez lui pour une fois regarder un film et nous empiffrer de bonbons…

-**Bonjour petite fille…**

La voix de Billy Black me faisait toujours aussi peur. Tout de suite à l'entente de mon surnom j'ai baissé la tête. Un doigt m'a soulevé le menton et un sourire rieur identique à son fils apparaît devant mes yeux.

-**bonjour**…

Il rit et tapote le bras de son fils.

**-alors fils qu'est-ce qui vous amène?**

**-bein il pleut et avec Bella on va regarder un film, ça te dérange pas?**

**-bien sur que ça ne me dérange pas… Bella sera toujours la bienvenue…quoiqu'il arrive.**

Il avait fait un clin d'œil à son fils et m'avait sourie chaleureusement…

...Fin du flash back...

J'avais fini par accepter Billy et maintenant je le respectai autant que mon propre père… C'est un homme bien et je sais que Jacob tient beaucoup de lui… tenait...tenait beaucoup de lui...

Le souvenir de son fils me brise le cœur…S'en est trop pour moi...

Je tourne le regard et le pose sur sa droite... Mon père... Il a toujours considéré Jacob comme son fils, sa main est posé sur l'épaule de Billy, il a le regard dans le vide et ses traits sont tirés du au manque de sommeil. Ses yeux se lèvent, ses prunelles chocolat me sondent...Il sait que je souffre et ce n'est que plus douloureux... Je ne peux en supporter d'avantage...

Détournant les yeux, je m'approche du trou, regarde le cercueil descendre…

-**Au revoir Jake….Je t'aime…. Je t'ai toujours aimé… Je t'aimerai toujours… **

la rose blanche que je tiens dans mes mains m'échappe...celle-ci descend telle une plume, se posant dans le trou comme un souffle...

Une brise de vent bascule mes cheveux. Je m'immobilise, ne ressentant même plus le froid frappait mon visage. Les larmes s'écoulent toujours, elles ne se tarissent pas.

Une main se referme autour de la mienne…

Alice, heureusement qu'elle est là… Je la regarde et je la vois dévastée.

Il faut que je m'éloigne, je ne vais pas tenir...

**-Je vais aller me balader…J'ai besoin de m'éloigner… Ne m'attend pas…**

Elle me regarde inquiète et s'apprête à me dire quelque chose que je suppose apaisant mais je ne veux pas l'entendre...

_...Je veux souffrir… Qu'on me laisse avec mon malheur..._

Alors je ne la laisse pas finir et je m'éloigne déjà laissant la cérémonie post-funéraire suivre son cours.

....

(David Hodges-breathe)

Alors que je marche, ces derniers jours me reviennent en mémoire

This is the air I breathe (c'est l'air que je respire)

This is the air I breathe (c'est l'air que je respire)

...le lendemain de l'agression...

Alice… ses bras autour de moi me soutiennent... elle me frotte légèrement le dos pour me réchauffer... elle me murmure des paroles rassurantes, que ''tout ira bien'', ''qu'elle ne me laissera pas'', ''qu'elle va m'aider''.

Je ne peux répondre et me contente de me laisser guider.

Une chaleur bienfaisante se fait sentir qu'en enfin nous franchissons la porte de son appartement. Elle me pose sur le canapé. Je m'allonge. Je suis trop fatigué... Il faut que je dorme.

Your holy presence living in me ( ta sainte présence vie en moi)

This is my daily bread (c'est mon pain quotidien)

This is my daily bread (c'est mon pain quotidien)

Lorsque je me réveille enfin après quelques heures de sommeil, une couverture est posée sur moi, le feu de la cheminé m'éclaire et une douce odeur de pain frais envahie mes narines mais je ne peux me résoudre à me nourrir. Je n'ai pas faim...

Je fixe les flammes devant moi. Le feu est si vif, si doux, cette chaleur… C'est comme le soleil, ça brille, ça réchauffe… Jacob, mon soleil... Son sourire s'affiche devant moi...

Your very word spoken to me (tout le monde me parle)

C'est Alice qui me fait revenir à la réalité.

-**J'ai ramené quelques affaires de chez toi pour que tu puisses prendre une douche et te changer… **elle regarde discrètement mes mains, quelques taches de sang sont encore présentes.

-**oui merci**

**-Je vais te faire couler un bain pour te détendre**

**-d'accord**

Elle me regarde une dernière fois puis va dans la salle de bain... j'entends l'eau couler, je sens l'odeur du bain moussant…

And I, I'm desperate for you (Et moi, j'ai grand besoin de toi)  
And I, I'm desperate for you (Et moi, j'ai grand besoin de toi)

...flash back...

Je suis dans la salle de bain pour me faire couler un bain quand je me rends compte de quelque chose

**-Hey Jake! Arrête d'utiliser mon gel douche!... t'es pénible à la fin...je fais que m'en racheter tout les deux jours… **

Jacob apparait devant mes yeux, juste vêtu d'un jean, pied nu, le regard rieur.

-**Excuse moi ma chérie mais je ne peux m'en empêcher, chaque fois que j'ouvre ce flacon c'est toute ta fragrance qui me submerge… Tu sais que la fraise est mon parfum préféré?…**dit il toujours sans se départir de son sourire moqueur.

**-et bien tu n'as qu'à venir le sentir sur moi plutôt que de gaspiller mon pauvre gel douche qui ne t'as rien demandé! **bien sur je lui réponds cette phrase sans sous entendu aucun…

-**humm. C'est une proposition?? **Évidement il fallait se douter que ce dernier verrait un sens caché.

-**Jake arrête… tu es vraiment insatiable… **Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à son regard offusqué lorsque je dis ça.

-**C'est normal vu que j'ai la plus belle femme du monde a mes cotés et qu'en plus elle a accepté de m'épouser…**

- **Mon amour… Je t'aime**…je le regarde de haut en bas comme émerveillée, j'ouvre mes bras… **Viens là. **Il se rapproche, passe son nez dans mes cheveux, me regarde... et enfin il m'embrasse.

...fin du flash back...

And I, I'm desperate for you (Et moi, j'ai grand besoin de toi)  
And I, I'm desperate for you (Et moi, j'ai grand besoin de toi)

Je ferme les yeux, j'ai presque l'impression de ses lèvres posées sur les miennes. Elles sont si douces... Elles étaient si douces...

Je souffle…

And I, I'm desperate for you (Et moi, j'ai grand besoin de toi)

And I, I'm lost without you (Et moi, je suis perdu sans toi)

-**tu peux y aller. Un bon bain chaud et quelques bougies vont te soulager quelques minutes.**

-**Merci Alice**. Je la regarde et ajoute. **Pour tout**…

Une larme coule sur son visage alors qu'elle s'approche et me sourie

-**Je t'aime Bella, tu es ma meilleure amie…**elle me prend dans ses bras**… Tout ira bien.**

Je me lève non sans mal, me déshabille sans même me soucier des vêtements jonchant le sol et me place dans l'eau.

Alice entre dans la salle de bain, elle prend le gant afin de me savonner.

Je me laisse faire. Je ne dis toujours rien...

Elle me sonde quelques instant, souffle un coup et se met à parler

-**Bella il faudrait que l'on discute de l'enterrement… **sa voix n'est qu'un murmure

L'enterrement... je n'y avais même pas pensé. Alice continue sur sa lancée.

**-Est-ce que tu sais s'il avait une assurance ou quelque chose comme ça?**

Je relève le regard

**-Heu… Hum… je crois que oui, il avait souscris une assurance vie, il faut que je m'occupe de ça, il faut que je lui donne une belle cérémonie, il faut que je trouve un avocat pour m'occuper des papiers, que je vois pour son testament….**

-**Bella… Bella. **Alice essayait de parler mais je n'écoutais pas, les paroles sortaient de ma bouche dans un flot interminable…

-**il faut que je lui rende hommage comme il se doit…Mon dieu Billy? Il doit être dévasté?…**

**-Stop Bella! Regarde-moi**. Encore une fois je la regarde, ses yeux sont fatigués, elle souffre également..je le sens… **Bella, tu ne peux pas tout assumer comme ça... laisse-toi du temps...**

**Il aura une belle cérémonie, toute sa famille et ses amis seront là ne t'inquiètes pas... Billy est avec ton père, il s'occupe de lui... mais Bella…calme toi…Je suis avec toi, je vais t'aider ça ira... ça ira... **j'avais plus l'impression qu'elle essayait de se convaincre elle même...

Sur ce, elle m'embrasse les cheveux comme il le faisait à chaque fois pour me rassurer, me prend dans ses bras, comme il le faisait chaque fois que j'étais déboussolée, me balance doucement, comme il le faisait chaque fois que je pleurais...

...J'éclate en sanglot, un bruit assourdissant sort de ma bouche, je tremble de tous mes membres.

**-Pleure Bella… Pleure ma puce…ça soulage, ça ira mieux après, il faut que ça sorte...**

Et je pleure et pleure encore... mon souffle est erratique, mes yeux bouffis. Je sens mes épaules tressauter chaque fois qu'une nouvelle crise de larmes apparait...

**-j'ai si mal Alice… Faites que ça s'arrête. **Ma voix la supplie...

-**je… Bella… **elle ne sait quoi répondre, elle me sert d'avantage dans ses bras...**ça va aller…**

-**Alice…**je m'accroche à son pull de toutes mes forces comme une désespérée... **s'il te plait que ça s'arrête**…**pitié**…nouvelle crise de larmes... Cette fois-ci elle pleure avec moi.

Toujours dans ses bras, elle nous balance d'avant en arrière...embrasse mes cheveux, caresse mes bras…mais rien n'y fait... la douleur est toujours là!.... Et j'ai bien peur que cette fissure soit bien ancrée dans mon cœur et qu'elle ne soit irréparable.

Je ne sais pas si quelques minutes ou quelques heures sont passées lorsqu'enfin mes pleurs se taisent peu à peu..l'eau s'est refroidie...je frissonne ressentant la température diminuée.

Alice finit de me savonner, elle me rince et me laisse quelques minutes afin de me sécher et de m'habiller.

Lorsque je m'apprête à sortir de l'eau, des images me reviennent par flash…

...Quelques mois plus tôt...

L'eau chaude m'a toujours fait un bien fou. Je m'installe confortablement dans ma baignoire à remous. J'installe mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles et me laisse bercer par la plénitude.

Je sens l'eau s'agiter tout d'un coup..._mais qu'est-ce que?_... Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase et d'ouvrir les yeux que deux bras forts me serrent dans leurs étaux.

-**Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.**

**-Tu es terriblement distraite mademoiselle Swan, on ne te l'a jamais dit?**

**-tout le temps! Mais merci quand même…**

Il presse ses lèvres contre les miennes...

**-t'ai-je dit combien je t'aime****?**

**-Hum et bien oui je pense...une bonne centaine de fois… mais ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre…**rigolais-je

-**Mouais n'y prends pas trop gout… je ne voudrais pas que tu te lasses! **Il s'arrête un instant pose sa main sous son menton comme pour réfléchir à quelque chose...**et puis non, avec un fiancé aussi parfait que moi tu ne pourras jamais te lasser!...**

Son sourire m'éblouit une nouvelle fois alors que je me penche pour l'embrasser. Le baiser devient de plus en plus urgent. Je passe ma langue à travers ses lèvres et il y répond de la même façon. J'y mets cependant fin nous permettant ainsi de respirer.

-**Hey! Qui t'as dit d'arrêter…**

-**Ho!... sentirai-je une pointe de frustration?? **dis-je en levant un sourcil interrogateur accompagné d'un faux sourire innocent.

-**Haaa... mais je vois que mademoiselle veut faire la maligne**…Il me regarde avec un air machiavélique...

-**Jake non!**… le prévins-je sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait faire

**-C'est ce qu'on va voir…**

Et là, il me lance une grosse giclée d'eau en plein dans la figure.

Je le regarde choquée, énervée et amusée en même temps...

**-Jacob black tu ne perds rien pour attendre!**

Puis je me jette sur lui et me mets à le chatouiller....nous riions comme des enfants, de l'eau est projetée dans toute la salle de bain...mais ça nous est égal!...tout ce qui compte à cet instant...c'est nous…

...Retour au présent...

Je me lève enfin et m'habille.

Quand j'entre dans le salon Alice est assise sur une chaise, elle regarde dans le vide. Je m'approche doucement. Arrivée devant elle, je me manifeste enfin car elle ne semble pas m'avoir entendu.

-**Alice? Ça va?**

-**Hun? Heu oui. **_Alice perdue dans ses pensées? c'est possible?..._

**-Heu... je vais me coucher.**

**-D'accord très bien, tu as besoin de quelque chose?**

**-Non ça ira… Merci…encore**

Puis je lui tourne le dos et me dirige vers la chambre d'ami. Je m'assois quelques minutes sur le lit puis m'allonge. La couverture remontée jusque sur le dessus de la tête, je me laisse emporter par le chagrin.

J'ai l'impression que des milliers de lames me transpercent la poitrine...comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur... c'est douloureux…profond... ce sentiment de vide qui ne me quitte pas... cette sensation de perte ne s'efface pas...

Plusieurs heures passent sans que mes pleurs ne s'arrêtent puis le sommeil finit par l'emporter…

…

Deux jours plus tard, j'ai rencontré l'avocat de Jacob afin de m'occuper de toute la paperasse...je voulais épargner Billy...

Un grand homme, à la peau très claire, des cheveux blonds courts et bouclés, les yeux bleu profonds avec un costume très sombre à l'allure d'homme d'affaire se tenait devant moi...Il avait l'air plutôt bien fait...

Ma première pensée fut de me dire qu'il était un homme tout à fait charmant et qu'il pourrait parfaitement rentré dans les critères de 'l'homme parfait' selon mademoiselle Alice Cullen. D'ailleurs celle-ci le regardait avec un grand sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

-**Bonjour, vous devez être mademoiselle Swan? **Sa voie est avenante. Il me tend sa main. Je ne lui répond pas tout de suite étant un peu étonnée qu'il sache qui je suis.

-**Heu oui, c'est ça…**lui dis je enfin en lui serrant la main…**Bonjour**… je me tourne légèrement vers Alice qui le regarde toujours avec ce sourire niais… **Et cette personne qui n'arrête pas de sourire comme la dernière des imbéciles, c'est mon amie Alice...** Celle-ci sursaute légèrement quand elle entend son nom et se met à rougir quand elle comprend enfin ce que je viens de dire.

-**Bonjour. **Elle répond enfin toujours avec ses rougeurs sur les joues.

Il y a encore de cela quelques jours j'aurai certainement dit que les rougissements étaient plutôt mon habitude à moi, mais depuis qu'il… je ne sais rien faire d'autre que dormir et pleurer… Heureusement qu'elle est là pour me soutenir... Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé si elle ne serait pas dans ma vie…

...Flash back...

Trois ans plutôt…

-**Jake…dépêches toi, je vais être en retard!…** J'enfile mon manteau en toute hâte en sautant légèrement sur un pied car de l'autre j'essayais d'enfiler ma chaussure.

Bien sur, sauter sur un pied me fit perdre l'équilibre... les yeux fermés, je m'attendais à m'écraser au sol dans un grand fracas mais rien ne vint.

Lorsque j'ai ouvert une paupière, puis une autre, je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas sur le sol mais dans des bras forts et rassurants…

Tout en tournant la tête avec un grand sourire vers mon sauveur, j'ai dit d'une voix niaise à souhait tout en battant des cils exagérément…

**-mon héro…**

-**appelle moi l'homme qui tombe à pic!…** me répond il en me souriant également…

Je lui tape l'épaule gentiment.

-**aller repose moi maintenant 'jeune padawan' que je puisse finir de mettre mes chaussures…**

Il se met à rire et me repose doucement.

**-tu vas pouvoir marcher seule ou faut-il que je te porte jusqu'au travail……aïe…**

Je venais de lui remettre un coup sur l'épaule mais plus fort ce coup-ci.

**-ne me cherche pas Jacob black!**

**-HOUUUU….mais c'est que le chaton sort les griffes…** un rictus moqueur était scotché à son visage.

**-tu as de la chance que je sois déjà en retard sinon je t'aurai fait ravaler ce stupide sourire…**

Cette fois, c'est un rire franc qui franchit ses lèvres alors que moi, tout en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine et en boudant, sort de l'appartement et claque la porte derrière moi.

-**on peut savoir où est-ce que tu vas?**

**-je préfère encore marcher que de te supporter…**dis-je faussement énervée.

-**aller ça va chérie… je ne me moquerai plus…promis…**tout en parlant, il avait accouru pour me rattraper et me prendre dans ses bras.

Son nez effleura le mien et ses bras me serrèrent d'avantage contre lui. Il se pencha pour me faire un bisou...je n'ai pas pu résister et je l'ai approfondi. Ma langue s'est glissée dans sa bouche.

Il a répondu à mon baisé dans la seconde qui a suivie mon assaut. Gémissant et tremblant tout les deux de cette soudaine fougue, nous nous sommes séparés à bout de souffle. Posant nos fronts l'un contre l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux j'avais totalement oublier notre petite querelle.

-**c'est dommage que tu travailles aujourd'hui, j'avais bien d'autres plans ****pour nous deux…**me dit-il avec un regard traduisant parfaitement ses intentions…

Puis comme une claque en pleine figure l'heure me revint en mémoire et c'est en le bousculant légèrement que j'ai regardé ma montre…

-**merde…merde…merde… Jake bouges toi!…je suis vraiment en retard….**

Je lui ai attrapé la main et je l'ai guidé jusqu'à sa voiture. Il devait à tout prix m'amener ce matin car ma camionnette a eu quelques problèmes la nuit dernière. Un peu de fumée était sortie du capot et elle s'était mise à vibrer pour s'arrêter complètement.

Jacob qui s'y connaissait un peu en voiture voulait s'en occuper aujourd'hui. Sachant qu'il ne travaillait pas, il avait décidé de m'emmener au travail et ensuite de revenir bricoler sur celle-ci. Mais s'était sans compter sur sa ponctualité...

De ce fait, après avoir fait l'amour au réveil, je me suis levée, j'ai pris une douche tranquillement pensant avoir encore du temps mais malheureusement pour moi mon réveil était décalé d'une heure..._ foutu réveil!…_ Une fois habillée et prête, encore un quart d'heure s'était écoulé jusqu'à ce que Jake sort de la salle de bain, et encore dix minutes qui viennent de disparaitre grâce à ma presque chute…. Au final, je me retrouve avec un retard d'une demi heure au total.

Jacob s'est avancé vers sa voiture, il a ouvert ma portière...

**-aller monte Catwomen…**

**-haha…très drôle… **je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, secouant la tête de gauche à droite tout en montant dans la voiture.

…

Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais devant l'école. Je m'apprêtais à me précipiter dehors

-**hey pepep!! Tu n'oublies rien?…**

**-Jake…**je souffle de dépit. _il ne changera jamais!..._** j'ai pas le temps là.**

**-hey…**il m'attrape la main. Je le regarde avec un petit sourire amusé.** Même pas un petit bisou?…pour que je récupère des forces…s'il te plaît…**une moue est apparue sur son visage.

En voyant sa mine de chien battu j'ai éclaté de rire. Puis tout en secouant la tête de résignation, je me suis penchée et je l'ai embrassé. Celui-ci en à profiter pour plaquer sa main derrière mon crâne afin d'approfondir le baiser.

-**Jake…che chui préchée… **lui murmurais-je contre ses lèvres.

Il me relâche enfin, se met à rire.

-**aller vas travailler Bonnie…**

Je le regarde avec un rictus amusé.

-**à ce soir… Clyde…** lui répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Puis je descend de la voiture et tout en courant vers la porte d'entrée de l'école je lui fait un dernier signe sans me retourner.

Mes pas se précipitent dans les couloirs, j'ai la respiration complètement chamboulée dû à ma course. La tête baissée sur mes pieds de peur de tomber, je percute quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un de plein fouet.

-**hey….** La voix d'une jeune femme s'exclame alors que je vois se répandre au sol des costumes de danseuse.

Mes fesses sur le sol, les yeux rivés sur les robes, je me relève avec difficulté. Une main s'avance devant ma tête pour m'aider.

-**ça va? Tu n'as rien?**

**-heu oui ça va…merci…**elle m'aide à me relever. Lorsque je la regarde enfin, je me mets à sourire.

Une jeune fille, petite, dotée d'un visage mutin, les cheveux noirs corbeau pointant dans tout les sens, des magnifiques yeux verts avec une silhouette parfaite me sourie également.

-**désolé pour ça…**lui dis-je en ramassant les costumes sur le sol. Elle se baisse également...

**-ho t'inquiète pas. C'est pas grave…**

Elle me tend sa main

**-Moi c'est Alice. **sa voix est gracieuse tout comme sa personne.

Je lui tend la mienne

-**Bella…mais appelle moi Miss maladresse….**

Elle rit.

-**tu es professeur**** ici?**

**-oui, professeur de danse. Je sais ce que tu penses... avec deux pieds gauches comment est-ce possible? Je me pose la question tous les jours…**lui dis-je avec un léger rire.

**-c'est vrai que je me suis posée la question…**répond elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-**et toi? Tu travailles ici? Je ne t'ai jamais vu?**

**-je viens d'arriver en faite. Je remplace Hinga la costumière pendant une durée indéterminée. **

C'est vrai qu'en la regardant de plus près, elle est très bien habillée et je ne serai pas étonnée qu'elle soit fan de mode…Habillée d'un leggin noir lui mettant les jambes en valeur, un corsage vert pomme et une écharpe rouge faisant ressortir à merveille son teint. Tout ça s'harmonisant parfaitement et lui donnant un côté 'babydoll'... Je me sens bien fade à côté d'elle. En ce qui me concerne, tout ce qui se rapporte aux vêtements se traduit par ''trop peu pour moi'', le shopping je déteste et je fuis presque le maquillage. D'ailleurs celui-ci se résume le plus souvent par un peu de blush et du ricil… _autrement dit rien d'extraordinaire…_

**-ho c'est vrai que ça te vas bien comme travail… enfin je veux dire…** Je la montre vaguement d'un signe de main…**tu as l'air de t'y connaître…**

Elle rit et s'avance vers moi tout en croisant son bras au mien.

-**je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre…on va devenir de super amie…tu verras!**

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et m'entraine à sa suite jusqu'à ma salle de cours…

...Fin du flash back...

Depuis ce jour, Alice et moi sommes inséparables. J'ai eu droit au sortie shopping, manucure, pédicure, coiffure, et j'en passe… Elle est devenue vraiment comme une sœur pour moi et j'avoue que l'avoir à mes côtés aujourd'hui me fait du bien…

Le jeune homme me fait revenir au présent.

-**Je suis Jasper, Jasper Hale l'avocat de votre défunt ****fiancé... **à l'entente du mot _fiancé_ mon cœur se sert.

**-hum…Pardonnez ma question mais, comment connaissez-vous mon nom?**

**-J'y venais justement... Jacob et moi nous sommes rencontrés, il y a de cela quelques temps afin de mettre en place un testament...**

Voyant que je me posais des questions, il m'interrompit avant même que je ne dise quoique ce soit et continue

**-Il voulait juste être prévoyant envers vous et sa famille au cas où**…il se tut une seconde puis reprit le regard légèrement gêné**... Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à mourir si tôt…**finit-il les yeux baissés. **Mais le destin en a décidé autrement ….toutes mes condoléances...**

Plus un bruit ne se fait entendre pendant presque une minute puis il reprend. Son regard est compatissant et je me sens apaisé brusquement... Je lui sourie gentiment pour le remercier de sa retenue...

-**Jacob ne vous a pas laissé sans rien, il a souscris une assurance vie il y a quelques années et le montant de celle-ci se monte à trois millions de dollars. Il a aussi fait un testament avec une lettre au cas ou il lui arriverait quelque chose. Heu… Je l'ai dans son dossier.**

**Ne bouger pas je reviens…**Puis il sort et revient quelques secondes plus tard avec une grosse pochette grise.

**-Voilà son dossier. Je crois que la lettre vous est adressée. Tenez… **Il me tend la lettre. Je la regarde entre ses doigts quelques secondes, puis je la prend tremblante.

**-Merci.**

**-Mais de rien...maintenant si vous le voulez bien nous allons nous installer et parler de ce que votre présence suppose ici.**

**-Oui d'accord je vous suis…**

...Retour le jour de l'enterrement...

(damien Rice- 9 crimes)

Les nuages ont enfin disparu et le soleil se couche quand je rentre dans l'immeuble.

Mes pas me guident vers l'ascenseur, mes habits sont encore mouillés de la pluie fine qui est tombée aujourd'hui, mes cheveux me collent dans le cou, mes mains sont rougies par le froid et j'ai le visage endolori par mes larmes.

Je m'avance vers la porte de l'appartement. Sors le double de mes clés. Entre…

Il n'y a personne. Alice n'est pas encore là...

Je marche toujours vers ma chambre où je passe le plus clair de mon temps. Je ne sors que pour me nourrir... et encore...

Quand j'entre dans la pièce, un filet de lumière filtre des rideaux.

Le soleil caresse mon visage en un touché apaisant, la chaleur se répand dans mes joues qui se réchauffent enfin.

-_**tes rougeurs te vont si bien**_…. La voix de Jacob continue de me parler dans un écho à peine audible.

-**Arrête Jacob tu sais que je me mets à rougir d'autant plus quand tu me le fais remarquer**… répondis-je dans un murmure.

_N'importe quoi… Voilà que je me mets à me parler à moi-même._

Un autre écho résonne

_**-ne souffre plus mon ange…**_

Je ferme les yeux, je le sens presque derrière moi... je sens presque ça chaleur m'irradier le corps, c'est comme-si son corps se presse contre le mien...

Il faut que je me réveille...

-**facile à dire**…répondis-je à sa voie ..

-**Bella t'es là?** ça ce n'est ni Alice, ni _Jacob.._. Je me retourne et fait face à mon père.

**-Ma Cherie... **il s'avance jusqu'à moi et me prend dans ses bras….**mon bébé…désolé de ne pas être venue te voir avant... Billy était…**

**-ne t'inquiètes pas Papa…**mon regard dérive vers le lit que je regarde distraitement…**ça va...**

**-non ça ne va pas et je le sais!**

**-Papa s'il te plait… Je suis juste fatiguée…**

Il se pince l'arrête du nez et hésite une seconde avant de reprendre la parole.

-**ma chérie... je sais que c'est dur et crois moi je souffre énormément... tu le sais… Jake était pour moi aussi un…**Il se tait brusquement, sa voix déraille et j'aurai presque senti un sanglot sortir de sa bouche.

-**Je sais papa…**

Je m'approche de lui, le prend dans mes bras. Il ne bouge pas… n'étant pas trop habituer à ce genre de comportement entre nous... ses bras hésitent puis enfin il répond à mon étreinte...

Ses épaules se mettent à tressauter légèrement, une larme coule sur sa joue puis une autre…

Des pleurs assourdissants franchissent enfin sa gorge et toute sa peine s'évacue. Depuis le début, je sais qu'il lutte contre les larmes. Il ne voulait pas montrer sa souffrance mais il était autant important à mes yeux qu'aux siens.

Ses mains serrent ma chemise alors qu'il se laisse débordé par ses émotions.

Je me laisse aller à mon tour. Nos larmes coulent ensemble… et la douleur éclate.

Jamais je n'ai vu mon père aussi dévasté.

Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'est que cette peine reflète la mienne…

* * *

**Bon alors?...vous en pensez quoi?... chapitre peut-être un peu difficile mais ça ira mieux après, surtout quand Mister Edward débarquera!...enfin bientôt...bientôt...**

**Je voulais juste préciser que je posterai tout les dimanches...ça me permettra d'avoir du temps pour avancer sur mes chapitres et les améliorer... **

**Je vous remercies encore de m'accorder un peu de votre temps...et à dimanche...en attendant prenez soin de vous...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello Everybody!**

**Juste un grand merci à: alice'n'tom,christou57,vinie65,Tinga Bella...pour leur review au chapitre dernier...ça m'a beaucoup touché!merci encore...**

**Un petite précision quand même, vu que l'on m'a posé la question...Edward arrive bientôt!Pour tout vous dire le prochain chapitre est carrément un POVE! donc...**

**En ce qui concerne la relation Bella/Eddy..ça vient,il faut juste me laisser le temps de mettre tout ça en place, histoire que ce soit plus cohérent...elle ne peut pas se jeter sur lui comme ça après avoir perdu son fiancé si vite...**

**Mais pas de panique...ma fic est rated M donc il y aura du limon...et vous savez quoi?moi j'adore le citron!!!!!**

** Voilà je crois que j'ai tout dit...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...*se ronge les ongles***

**Sur ce...place au chapitre!**

**Prière du jour:''les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...ils appartiennent à Stephinie Meyers..."...Amen!**

* * *

Chapitre 3

8 Mois plus tard.

Je sors doucement de l'appartement pour ne pas réveiller Alice qui dort encore. Je voulais arriver plutôt à l'école afin de travailler sur mes chorégraphies et sur mon solo lors du ballet de fin d'année.

Descendant les marches presque en courant, je n'avais pas envi de prendre l'ascenseur ce matin.

Arrivée en bas, je salue Phil le gardien de l'immeuble et monte dans ma voiture...Ma mustang GT coupé...Elle est noire métallisée et j'avoue que je l'adore. J'ai décidé de changer ma camionnette après les derniers événements…

(cry James Blunt)

...Flash Back...

Un mois….ça doit faire environ un mois qu'il m'a abandonné… Un mois que tous les matins je déjeune, me prépare en ne prenant même pas la peine de me regarder dans le miroir et que je pars travailler jusque tard le soir.

Je noie mes jours dans mes cours de danse et mes représentations.

J'ai perdu du poids je pense car je ne mange presque pas. Alice n'arrête pas de me réprimander mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je me terre dans mon silence… je ne ressens même pas la fatigue…

I have seen peace, I have seen pain (j'ai vu la paix, j'ai vu la douleur)

_Jacob… Le regard vide… les yeux vitreux…_

Resting on the shoulders of your name. (tu en as assumé la responsabilité)

_Tout est de ma faute…si j'avais pu… si j'avais su…_

Do you see the truth through all their lies? (vois-tu la vérité à travers tous leurs mensonges?)

_Pourquoi lui?…la vie n'est pas juste…_

Alors que je descends les escaliers, je remonte mon écharpe sur mon nez et enfile mes gants. Les températures ont encore chuté et le gel est bien présent.

Do you see the world through troubled eyes? (vois-tu le monde à travers des yeux en peine?)

Lorsqu'enfin j'arrive à l'entré de l'immeuble, juste sous le porche un frisson glacial me traverse le corps… _Bon sang il doit faire -10° au moins_… mes pieds s'engagent dans la ruelle… je m'avance doucement vers ma voiture pour pouvoir me rendre au conservatoire. Les trottoirs sont gelés ce qui fait qu'au moindre faux pas… je peux finir au sol…

Malheureusement pour moi, ma malchance me poursuit et c'est en mettant un pied devant l'autre que je m'étale de tout mon long sur le bitume froid.

-**aïe…! **ma tête a cogné le sol durant ma chute. Je passe le bout de mes doigts sur l'endroit endolori et …**aïe!…**encore une fois. Ce n'est pas possible. _Foutue maladresse_!

-**mademoiselle…vous allez bien? **Un ténor doux me fait sursauter.

And if you want to talk about it anymore, (et si jamais tu veux en parler)

Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder, (allonge toi sur le sol et pleure sur mon épaule)

-**oui… Oui je crois**… répondis-je en regardant mes autres membres pour voir si tout allait bien.

Lorsqu'enfin je relève la tête pour voir à qui appartient cette main, juste devant mon visage, qui m'incite à me relever, je tombe sur deux magnifiques émeraudes… je reste quelques secondes devant ce regard inquiet puis reporte ma vision sur mes jambes.

-**Venez, je vais vous aider à vous relever**. Dit-il tout en passant son bras autour de mon dos et en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules.

I'm a friend… (je suis ton ami)

La proximité me déroute quelque peu mais sa chaleur me la fait oublier… Son odeur est envoutante… je me penche à peine vers lui..._humm...si masculine...si_..._ok…il se passe quoi là?… _Je me fige face à mes pensées. Il doit le sentir car il retire gentiment mon bras de son épaule puis regarde si tout va bien.

**-Vous n'avez rien de casser apparemment…**

Ses doigts passant sur mon dos, mes épaules, mes bras… Je ferme les yeux et ressens juste sa caresse qui m'apaise instantanément. Ses gestes sont si doux…

Des frissons apparaissent mais ils ne sont pas dus au froid… _Non ce n'est pas possible! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?_…Je me retire de son étreinte en le bousculant un peu et commence à avancer d'un pas rapide et décidé vers ma camionnette. _Il faut que je m'éloigne de lui… _

I have seen birth. I have seen death.(j'ai vu des gens naitre, j'ai vu des gens mourir)

Lived to see a lover's final breath. (j'ai assisté au dernier souffle de mon amant)

**-hey mais attendez… **

-**désolé mais je suis pressée**… dis-je précipitamment juste en pivotant légèrement le buste pour ne pas avoir à lui faire face. **Merci… **et sur ce je m'engage dans une autre rue en le laissant complètement perdu face à mon comportement.

Do you see my guilt? Should I feel a fright? (vois-tu ma culpabilité? Dois-je avoir peur?)

Is the fire of hesitation burning bright? (la flamme du doute brûle t'elle toujours?)

Une fois arrivée à ma voiture, je monte sur le siège, mets mes clés dans la serrure puis enclenche un coup… _rien… Merde non pas ça!…pas maintenant!_… J'enclenche une deuxième fois le moteur… toujours rien…_Mais ce n'est pas possible! Pourquoi faut-il que ça m'arrive à moi_!…

Ma tête bascule en avant et je me mets à me taper le front sur le volant… Le froid m'engourdit, mes nerfs me lâchent… Mes poings viennent s'abattre sur l'habitacle avec force et acharnement.

And if you want to talk about it once again, (et si tu veux en reparler)

On you I depend. I'll cry on your shoulder. (je compte sur toi, je pleurerai sur ton épaule)

Mes sanglots montent et bientôt le son étouffé d'une plainte sort de ma gorge dans un souffle… _J'en ai marre_… Les jours derniers ont été durs, longs et éprouvants pour moi. Pas une seule fois je n'ai pleuré. Je me le suis interdit. Pour ma famille…pour mes amis… pour Alice…

You're a friend…(tu es mon amie…)

Depuis ce jour où l'on a enterré mon fiancé, depuis ce jour ou j'ai cessé de vouloir croire en l'amour…mes pleurs se sont tuent… mes larmes se sont asséchées… je ne parle pratiquement plus, ne souris plus et tout devient mécanisme… Respirer, dormir, manger, se laver… Mon bonheur s'est éteint… il a tout emporté avec lui…

You and I have lived through many things. (nous avons tous les deux vécus beaucoup de choses)

I'll hold on to your heart. (je garderai ton cœur)

I wouldn't cry for anything, (je ne pleure pas pour rien)

But don't go tearing your life apart. (mais ne gâche pas ta vie à pleurer)

La rage revient et je tape toujours et encore plus fort sur le volant et tout ce qui l'entoure.

Ma portière s'est ouverte… On m'a tiré par le bras… Je me sens serrée contre un corps, je sens des caresses sur mes cheveux, je sens un balancement d'avant en arrière pour m'apaiser … _J'ai l'impression de revenir quelques semaines plutôt…_

I have seen fear. I have seen faith. (j'ai vu la peur, j'ai vu la foi)

Seen the look of anger on your face (j'ai vu de la colère sur ton visage)

La douleur ne s'estompera jamais… Elle sera juste endormie.

And if you want to talk about what will be, (et si tu veux parler de l'avenir)

Je connais cette odeur… Alice…

Come and sit with me, and cry on my shoulder, (viens t'assoir près de moi et pleure sur mon épaule)

Elle est toujours là pour moi. Elle ne me laisse pas.

I'm a friend…(je suis ton amie)

Encore un sanglot… encore une larme retenue trop longtemps. Je suis perdue et seule…

**-chut…. Bella…calme toi…**

And if you want to talk about it anymore, (et si jamais tu veux en parler)

Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder, (allonge toi sur le sol et pleure sur mon épaule)

Ma tête se niche dans son cou, mes mains se referment sur ses vêtements. Je m'accroche à mon amie comme à une bouée de sauvetage… Je me laisse aller… Les pleurs me consument mais je m'en fiche. Je veux juste me sentir libérée…Oublier…

Once again. (encore une fois)

Cry on my shoulder, (pleure sur mon épaule)

I'm a friend… (je suis ton amie…)

Pas un mot n'a été dit pendant des minutes. Elle me laisse le temps de me remettre de ma crise petit à petit. Puis dans un murmure elle commence à parler:

**-Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**

**-Ma voi…ture…ma voiture elle …elle ne veut pas démarrer…**

**-ho! c'est normal je pense qu'avec le froid et les années il fallait bien que ça arrive…**elle essaie d'avoir une voix légère mais je sens son anxiété… _Il faut que je fasse des efforts… Pour elle… _

-**oui tu as raison. **Dis-je en me passant le revers de la main sur les yeux pour effacer les larmes tout en reniflant de façon très "élégante". **Il…Il est temps que je la change…**

-**tu es sure?… Bella je sais que c'est Jac…**elle se tait subitement._ On ne prononce plus son nom devant moi__**…**__j'en souffre beaucoup trop…_**Je sais qu'il te l'a offerte pour tes 18 ans. Elle est importante pour toi…même si c'est vrai qu'elle est vieille et affreuse.**

-**Alice**…dis-je en souriant légèrement face à sa remarque sur la beauté de mon engin. Elle ne l'a jamais trouvé à son goût…_Un sourire… même léger_…c'est enfin un semblant de sourire qui apparait sur mon visage. _Il faut que je change cette camionnette! Il faut que j'avance!_ **Oui…Je crois… Tu as… Elle est trop vieille… **je n'arrive pas toujours à trouver mes mots.

**-très bien. Si tu veux… pour le moment on va remonter à l'appartement, on va se faire un bon chocolat chaud…**

**-Alice…je dois aller travailler.**

**-Non Bella tu es épuisée… Je vais appeler l'école pour prévenir que tu ne seras pas là aujourd'hui… et toutes les deux on va d'abord se détendre et ensuite on ira chercher une voiture qui te conviendra. OK?**

Je voyais bien que je n'avais pas le choix. En secouant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche et en souriant toujours légèrement, je sors de la voiture, et me dirige vers notre immeuble avec ma meilleure amie à mes côtés.

…

La matinée s'est passée doucement et c'est vrai que ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien… Je me sens bizarrement plus légère… J'ai complètement oublié le trouble que j'ai ressenti face à cet inconnu et j'ai repris le cours de ma journée.

Dans l'après midi nous avons visité plusieurs concessionnaires mais à dire vrai aucune ne m'a vraiment attiré l'œil.

Je commençais à désespérer jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur LA voiture. Un côté sportif, un peu masculin, très dynamique… elle m'a plu dès le premier regard et j'ai craqué_. Pourquoi une voiture comme celle-ci? Je ne sais pas… La distraction…Le danger qu'elle représente face à la vitesse jusqu'à laquelle je peux la pousser…_ peu importe le prix qu'elle coutera c'est cette voiture que je voulais. Et deux jours plus tard elle était devant chez moi…

…fin du flash back…

C'est vrai que ça n'a pas toujours était facile ces derniers mois…mais petit à petit je sors enfin la tête de l'eau. Rien n'est cicatrisé totalement mais la vie continue…

Secouant ma tête pour m'ôter les idées noires qui se profilaient à l'horizon, j'enclenche le bip de déverrouillage des portes… L'odeur maintenant familière du cuir me fait sourire et je démarre enfin…_du premier coup_…dans un ronronnement sourd et élégant… Mon sourire s'agrandit… je sors du parking et m'engage dans la circulation fluide de ce jeudi matin.

En arrivant à l'école, je remarque que les portes sont encore fermées. _Ho zut!…pourquoi faut-il toujours que j'arrive trop tôt… _Soupirant de frustration, je me dirige vers mon plan B…le conservatoire…_heureusement qu'il n'est pas très loin… je suis sure au moins de trouver une salle libre et ouverte!…_

Arrivée devant les portes, je remarque qu'il n'y a pas grand monde sur le parking à part une ou deux voitures.

Je me gare à coté d'une très belle Volvo argentée. _Pas aussi belle que la mienne cela dit mais jolie quand même._

Je rentre dans le hall et salue le vigile qui m'accueille avec un grand sourire. Steve me connait bien, venant ici quatre à cinq fois par semaine quand les salles de danse de l'école sont pleines. Je suis en quelques sortes une habituée.

**-Hey Steve comment ça va? **je m'approche de lui le sourire aux lèvres. Son sourire à lui s'agrandit quand il remarque mon humeur un peu plus légère qu'à l'habitude…_allez savoir pourquoi…_

**-Hey Bella…? Toujours aussi matinale à ce que je vois?**

-**Et oui que veux-tu ****le succès se mérite! **Lui répondis-je toujours avec mes lèvres étirées vers le haut.

**-Ne te fatigue pas trop quand même.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. J'adore mon travail c'est la seule chose qui me permet d'oublier…

-**Alors il y a du monde apparemment? Je crois que je n'aurais pas de mal à me trouver une salle libre**… lui dis-je avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Il rit avant de me répondre

**-Il est à peine 7h00, tu crois que les gens sont assez fous pour se lever si tôt pour travailler…**

-**hum… Insinuerais-tu que je suis folle?** Lui demandai-je avec une voix entre la menace et l'amusement

Pour toute réponse il me sourit et pouffe dans sa barbe.

**-Mouais bon j'y vais…**

-**Salle 4 Bella**. Hurle-t-il une fois que je me suis précipitée vers les escaliers afin de me mettre au travail.

Un peu essoufflée, je pose mes affaires sur la table accueillant la chaine hifi. Mon gilet glisse de mes épaules et mes yeux parcourent la pièce…

…flash back…

(Yruma-Love hurts)

Toujours concentrée sur mes pas je n'avais pas remarqué une présence derrière moi… La chanson touchait à sa fin et c'est dans un silence magistral qu'enfin je finis mon dernier mouvement.

Les gouttes de sueur perlent sur mon front et mon buste. Les mains sur les hanches, j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle…

Un claquement de main me fait sursauter.

_Jacob…_

**-Tu es vraiment belle quand tu danses…**

**-ça fait combien de temps que tu m'observes? **

**-assez longtemps pour me rendre compte de la chance que j'ai**… me répond-il en avançant dans ma direction. Je m'avance également vers lui et un sourire envahi mon visage.

Nos fronts l'un contre l'autre, nos yeux les uns dans les autres… Il glisse une main dans mes cheveux

**-Surprise **.chuchote-il…

-**Je croyais que tu ne devais arriver que dans deux semaines?** Ma voix se tasse tandis que la tension de nos retrouvailles monte.

Je venais d'annoncer à Jacob que je voulais que l'on se retrouve enfin et que l'on soit ensemble…ici à New York... quelques jours plutôt… Il m'avait dit qu'il ne pourrait arriver que dans trois semaines car il devait partir pour une affaire en Europe. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir deux semaines en avance.

-**Je ne pouvais rester plus longtemps loin de toi… **Ses lèvres se sont approchées des miennes et doucement elles se sont goutées, apprivoisées, retrouvées.

-**tu m'as manqué**… mes yeux se ferment sous la sensation de bien être alors que je lui réponds.

**-toi aussi…si tu savais à quel point…**

Nos nez se frôlent, ses mains caressent doucement mes bras de haut en bas… Un léger rictus se forme sur son visage. Il finit par murmurer…

-**Je crois que ça mérite une invitation à déjeuner**. Il me regarde heureux. Je secoue la tête de haut en bas rigoureusement toujours avec ce sourire niais. J'attrape mon gilet, mon sac d'entrainement et je le guide jusqu'à la sortie…

…fin du flash…

A cet époque nous étions réunis et heureux… Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il me quitte si tôt… Je nous pensais...invincibles…

…flash Back… (quelques jours après l'enterrement…)

-**non Alice…reste dans la voiture…j'en ai pas pour longtemps…**

**-T'es sure?…** sa voix est inquiète.

**-oui t'en fais pas…je dois le faire…seule…s'il te plait…**répondis-je en commençant à ouvrir la portière côté passager de la voiture.

**-très bien…mais au moindre problème…à la moindre crise de larmes…tu…tu m'appelles…c'est compris? j'ai mon portable dans la main et si il sonne…j'accours… **

**-c'est bon Alice…ça va aller je t'ai dit….**

Je descend enfin de la voiture et me dirige vers les portes de l'ascenseur au bout du parking souterrain de mon immeuble.

Tout est calme…mes yeux restent figés sur la sortie alors que je m'avance rapidement à travers l'espace.

Je ne peux pas regarder autour de moi…tout me rappelle ce jour horrible…_c'est trop douloureux_…

Mes bras se serrent sur ma poitrine…comme-ci elles pouvaient soutenir mon cœur…déchiré…

…

Les étages se succèdent lentement alors que l'angoisse prend peu à peu le dessus…

Je ne suis pas revenu ici depuis… je n'en ai pas eu le courage…mais aujourd'hui je n'ai pas le choix… il me faut des vêtements et quelques affaires… le reste suivra plus tard…je demanderai certainement à une compagnie de déménagement de s'en occuper…je n'en ai pas la force…pas la force de voir tout ce qui était à nous disparaître…_c'est encore trop dur_…

…

(looking in-Mariah Carey)

Porte 23.

Tremblante, j'insère mes clés dans la serrure… la porte couine légèrement en s'ouvrant.

Figée au pas de notre "chez nous", l'odeur de la pièce me submerge… _ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée finalement…_pensais-je en sentant les larmes montées.

Doucement…fébrilement, je m'avance dans ce qui fut notre appartement. Tournant le regard dans la pièce, une larme coule…

La table basse du salon contient encore les vestiges de notre repas… des habits un peu éparpillés par ci par là…

…la veille de l'agression…

**-Jake tu arrêtes ça tout de suite… **lui dis-je en tapant sur ses doigts avec ma spatule en bois.

Les yeux fermés, Jacob savourait la sauce que je venait à peine de terminer. Le doigt dans la bouche, un grand sourire aux lèvres se hissent sur son visage…

Je secoue la tête et retourne à ma préparation ne faisant plus attention à lui.

Deux bras se ferment autour de ma taille alors que des lèvres frôlent mon cou. Ma tête bascule en arrière afin de donner un meilleur accès à ses baisés.

**-tu es tellement belle quand t'es en colère… **

-**et toi tellement pénible quand tu t'amuse à m'énerver…** répondis-je doucement…

Ses lèvres descendent sur ma clavicule alors que mes yeux se ferment… son torse se colle à mon dos et ses mains se posent sur ma taille…elles soulèvent mon teeshirt et caressent mon ventre…sensuellement…

**-le …repas…**réussis-je à articuler le souffle chamboulé.

**-on s'en fou…**il me retourne et me porte comme une jeune mariée vers le canapé… mes bras s'enroulent autour de son cou alors qu'il me pose tout en se mettant entre mes cuisses.

Ses mains relèvent mon tee-shirt pour enfin me l'enlever. Celui-ci vole dans la pièce, alors que Jacob embrasse…lèche…suçote…ma poitrine et mes pointes durcies par le plaisir…

Ses doigts se font avides alors qu'ils défont le bouton de mon jean… ils glissent sur mes cuisses, mes genoux…mes chevilles…emportant avec eux mon vêtement.

Sa bouche prend la relève de ses doigts et dans une douceur irréelle, il m'embrasse chaque partie du corps…comme s'il voulait graver chaque partie de ma personne à jamais dans son esprit…

Le plaisir grandit en moi…mes gémissements s'intensifient…

**-Jake…plus…s'il te plait…plus…**ma voix est au supplice alors que mon souffle m'échappe complètement…

Il relève la tête et me regarde les yeux brillants… je ressens quelque chose en voyant son regard…_mais je ne sais pas quoi exactement…comme un adieu peut-être…un…_

**-hum…Jacob…** ce dernier la tête entre mes cuisses me savourait entièrement…

La chaleur monte… ma tête chauffe alors que je le supplie de continuer…

**-Viens…viens…**lui dis-je en attrapant sa tête et en la faisant remonter vers moi…**je te veux en moi…j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi…maintenant…**

J'avais comme un sentiment de perte…_je ne saurai pas l'expliquer...j'ai juste besoin de l'avoir en moi…un besoin_ _de le sentir près de moi…_

Tout en remontant vers mon visage, sa bouche trace un chemin de baisés brulants sur mon corps… Ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête, il me regarde dans les yeux…_quelque chose à changer… _

Mes mains glissent jusqu'à sa ceinture et s'attèlent à lui retirer cette dernière barrière à notre bonheur…

Enfin nu…nos deux corps se connectent pour ne faire plus qu'un…

Ses mouvements sont longs et profonds…

La sueur commence à perler sur nos fronts qui se collent l'un à l'autre… nos respirations s'accélèrent… nos bouches se soudent alors que ses coups de reins prennent de l'ampleur…

La pièce baigne dans les gémissements et les râles de plaisir…

**-je suis si proche Bella…viens mon cœur…j'en ai besoin…**

Comme un signal, mes parois se contractent sur sa longueur alors que je jouis violemment…_douloureusement_… des larmes coulent suite à mon orgasme sans que je ne puisse les retenir…

Jacob me suit dans la jouissance quelques secondes après…la tête dans mon cou…

Je ressens des gouttes tomber dans mes cheveux alors que ses épaules tressautent légèrement…

j'attrape son visage de mes mains… ses yeux sont légèrement rougis…

**-chutttt!…ne pleures pas mon amour…**je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre…alors je le prends dans mes bras et nous berce calmement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'apaise. _pourquoi pleure t-il?…_s'il veut m'en parler, il le fera…de lui-même…

…(retour à quelques jours après l'enterrement)…

Il n'a jamais eu le temps de m'en parler… une larme coule encore alors que je ramasse les habits au sol.

(Anthony and the Johnson-knowking on the even door)

La porte de ma chambre est entrouverte. Je pénètre dans la pièce…

Le lit est encore défait, les rideaux sont à peine ouverts…

Un soupir sort de ma gorge alors que je me dirige vers la salle de bain…mes yeux accrochent quelque chose posait sur la chaise à côté de la commode…

…flash back…

**-ho non! Encore ce tee-shirt!…tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de mettre toutes les âneries que tes amis t'achètent… **rigolais-je en regardant cette horreur que portait Jacob alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain tout content de son vêtement…

**-quoi? moi je l'aime ce tee-shirt!**

-**ho pitié Jake…il est affreux!…bon j'avoue que voir affiché sur ton torse musclé "propriété d'Isabella Swan" est tout à fait flatteur mais franchement…tu peux pas porter ça tout le temps…**ses amis avaient eu la brillante idée de lui offrir "cette chose" pour son dernier anniversaire et depuis il se plaisait à le mettre souvent…très souvent…trop souvent!

-**mais quoi?! Ça ne te plaît pas que j'affiche haut et fort que je t'appartiens?…**il s'avance vers moi…**et que je t'aime…**il se couche à côté de moi sur le lit et me prend dans ses bras…**et que tu es la femme de ma vie…**ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes…

**-humm….finalement il n'est pas si mal ce tee-shirt…**mes yeux sont clos alors qu'il m'allonge en me surplombant de sa personne…

…fin du flash back…

Attrapant fébrilement le vêtement, je le porte à mon nez…l'odeur de mon fiancé est encore dessus et mon cœur se brise… _il me manque…_

Je le relâche le faisant s'échouer sur le sol…

Je rentre finalement dans la salle de bain, me dirige vers le lavabo et m'asperge d'un peu d'eau pour calmer mes pleurs.

Mon regard se fige sur le miroir alors que j'analyse mon reflet… des cernes…les yeux rouges et bouffis…le teint pâle…je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même…

...L'image de Jacob apparaît au niveau de la porte à travers le miroir… toujours aussi beau, un grand sourire accrochait à ses lèvres et les yeux pétillants…_il a l'air heureux_…

Le cœur lourd, je me retourne doucement…_personne…il n'y a personne…_

Les affaires de Jacob sont partout autour de moi…son rasoir…sa brosse à dent…son gel douche… tout me le rappelle…

Mes bras se serrent une nouvelle fois autour de ma poitrine…_ça fait mal…tellement mal…_

Je récupère ce qui m'appartient et, sans me retourner, finis par quitter la pièce devenue trop douloureuse…

…

Revenant dans ma chambre, je sors de dessous le lit une valise…pleine…lorsque je l'ouvre, des tas de dossier de Jacob tombent sur les draps…

Je ne fais pas plus attention au contenu et remplis à la hâte ma valise…_il faut que je sorte __d'ici…_

Les larmes deviennent abondantes alors que mes vêtements s'entassent dans des sacs…_ si c'est un mauvais rêve, j'aimerai me réveiller… j'aimerai ouvrir les yeux et me dire que tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar!_

Regardant autour de moi pour vérifier que je n'ai rien oublié en attendant la venue des déménageurs, mes yeux s'attardent sur la chemise préférée de Jacob…à carreaux marron et beige_…sa couleur préférée...comme mes yeux d'après lui..._son père lui avait offerte. Il adorait cette chemise. Elle lui allait tellement bien…mon cœur se brise un peu plus lorsque je prend conscience qu'il ne la portera plus…jamais…

Mes larmes coulent et ne s'arrêtent pas… je finis par me résinier et attrape la chemise pour la mettre dans la valise…

_Plus rien ne me retiens ici_… je sors finalement de la chambre…

(hope there's someone-Anthony and the Johnson)

Le grand salon est calme…tellement silencieux…

Je m'approche de la baie vitrée, regardant les rues de New-York en ces mois d'hiver et me perds dans l'horizon…

**-j'espère que tu es heureux…**un air frais s'engouffre dans la pièce faisant voler légèrement mes cheveux…

Je regarde autour de moi…_pourquoi est-ce que je ressens autant sa présence?…ce doit être cet endroit…il y a tellement trop de lui…partout…comme si son esprit était encore ici…à mes côtés…_

Inspirant un grand coup, j'efface une larme trop brulante et ferme finalement la fenêtre restée entrouverte.

Reprenant mes sacs et ma valise en main, je me dirige vers la porte…les derniers pas sont les plus difficiles… j'ai vraiment l'impression de lui dire au revoir… définitivement…un simple adieu…

Arrivée devant l'entrée, j'hésite un instant puis ouvre la porte…_c'est fini…_

Je regarde une dernière fois l'endroit qui m'a fait vivre des moments inoubliables et tellement heureux…

Baissant la tête, j'essayais de contrôler mes pleurs…_rien n'y fait…_mes membres semblent lourds, ma tête complètement perdue et mon corps si vide…

Soufflant un bon coup et fermant les yeux, je fais un pas à l'extérieur et me fige…_j'allais oublier…_

Je me précipite vers ma chambre, ouvre la porte en l'envoyant taper contre le mur et me penche sur ma table de nuit…

J'attrape le cadre photo de mes mains tremblantes et touche du bout des doigts l'image de Jacob et moi…_figé sur du papier glace…tout les deux en vie…et heureux…_

Ouvrant le cadre, je sors la photo et regarde l'inscription écrite à l'arrière…

_Aout 2008... Premier jour à New-York…_ je venais à peine de le retrouver… et un an et demi plus tard… je le perdais pour de bon…

Je glisse la photo dans mon sac et sors définitivement cette fois sans me retourner de l'appartement. Lorsque, la poignée à la main, je m'apprête à fermer la porte…mon cœur explose…mes larmes me déchirent alors que je m'effondre sur le sol…

**-je t'aime Jacob…je suis tellement…tellement désolée…**réussis-je à articuler toujours la poignée dans la main.

**-Bella…mon dieu…**une main tire sur mes doigts paralysés et me libère de la porte, un bras me tire en arrière alors qu'une deuxième main efface mes larmes…**viens…** Alice m'entraine vers l'ascenseur en fermant à double tour la serrure de mon passé…détruit…

…retour à aujourd'hui…

(Gabriel- Lamb)

Revenant à la réalité, j'installe le cd dans le lecteur et appuis sur le bouton «lecture»

Un léger silence s'installe, je me place au centre de la pièce. Fermant les yeux, seule la musique compte. Mes pieds se mettent en mouvement alors que le son de la mélodie emplit la pièce…

I can fly (je peux voler)

But I want his wings (mais je veux ses ailes)

Les bras vers le ciel, les yeux clos…

I can shine even in the darkness (je peux briller même dans l'obscurité)

But I crave the light that he brings (mais j'envie fortement la lumière qu'il apporte)

J'envahis l'espace … Mes gestes sont fluides…

_Toutes ces choses par lesquelles je suis passées…ce n'était pas un test…quelqu'un m'en veut…_

Revel in the songs that he sings (il adore les chansons qu'il chante)

My angel Gabriel (mon ange Gabriel)

La musique me hante… Les paroles me transpercent… Ma tête bascule en arrière…

_Pourquoi me faire souffrir autant?…suis-je maudite?…_

I can love (je peux aimer)

But I need his heart (mais j'ai besoin de son cœur)

Toutes mes émotions passent dans mes pieds, mes bras, mes muscles…

_N'ai-je pas droit moi aussi à un ''happy end?''…_

I am strong even on my own (je suis forte même par moi-même)

But from him I never want to part (mais je ne veux jamais me séparer de lui)

Je me laisse envahir par les pulsations des notes… Les larmes sont trop lourdes pour être gardées_…_

_Pourquoi m'avoir montrer ce qu'était le bonheur si c'est pour me l'enlever si vite?…_

He's been there since the very start (il a été là dès le départ)

My angel Gabriel (Mon ange Gabriel)

My angel Gabriel (Mon ange Gabriel)

Mes pas s'enchainent… J'en oublie le temps…

_Je ne sais plus quoi faire… comment aller mieux…_

Bless the day he came to be (je bénis le jour où il est venu)

Angel's wings carried him to me (ses ailes d'anges l'ont menées à moi)

Havel (depuis le ciel)

I can fly (je peux voler)

Perdue dans ce flot d'émotion je me sens entière…

_J'oublie mes peines, j'oublie mes peurs, j'oublie la vie… j'oublie le monde… _

But I want his wings (mais je veux ses ailes)

I can shine even in the darkness (je peux briller même dans la lumière)

Cette envoutante danse s'élève dans une prière vers le ciel… Plus rien n'a d'importance hormis la mélodie… _Plus rien n'a d'importance…_

_Envoyez moi un signe…un message..n'importe quoi…mais montrez moi le chemin…_

But I crave the light that he brings (mais je désire fortement la lumière qu'il apporte)

Revel in the songs that he sings (il adore les chansons qu'il chante)

My angel Gabriel (Mon ange Gabriel)

_Je veux aller mieux…_

My angel Gabriel (Mon ange Gabriel)

My angel Gabriel (Mon ange Gabriel…)

_Je veux goûter au bonheur une nouvelle fois… s'il vous plaît…_

…

La musique s'éteint… Les derniers accords se jouent… _je redescends sur terre._

Des mains qui claquent l'une contre l'autre me font relever la tête. Mes yeux cherchent l'origine du bruit.

Devant moi, appuyé sur le cadran de la porte deux yeux verts profonds me fixent étrangement. Il applaudit toujours et s'avance vers moi… Un sourire en coin s'étale sur son visage quand il s'aperçoit que je l'ai remarqué…enfin…

**-Depuis quand m'observez vous?…**

* * *

**Ho mais qui est-ce?....ne me tuez pas!!!...une semaine c'est rapide non?non? ....**

**Bon alors je merites quoi?des tomates?cougettes peut-être?...j'aimerai entendre vos critiques...même si mes ongles ni surviveront pas!**

**Juste une chose que j'allais oublier, merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont mis en alerte...franchement j'en suis ravie car ça voudrait dire que mon histoire vous plaît...mais une petite review?...s'il vous plaît...tout le monde sait que c'est le carburant d'un auteur...et à vrai dire j'en aurai vraiment besoin...**

**Enfin je ne force à rien...mais au moins c'est dit!**

**Encore merci pour ceux qui me lisent... et à dimanche?enfin si vous voulez toujours de moi?!**

**Bisous...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello Everybody!...**

**Oui je sais...je sais...on est pas dimanche...mais franchement on s'en fou!lol**

**J'avais ce chapitre sous les yeux qui ne demandait qu'à être poster!...alors je me suis dit "pourquoi pas?"...le suivant est déjà écrit pour dimanche de toute façon...donc on ne change rien au programme!**

**J'avais juste envie de vous faire plaisir et de me faire plaisir par la même occase!;-)**

**Un énorme merci à: Jenny,marjorie69170,Sophie,Vinie65,TingaBella,christou57...désolé de vous avoir fait pleurer les filles...!mais c'était tout à fait mon intention...hihihi!!**

**Un merci également aux personnes qui m'ont mis en alerte...je suis contente que cette fiction vous plaise!**

**Ha et j'allais oublier...un gros gros bisou à ma passe partout préférée!!!heureusement que t'es là ma chérie!!!**

**Bon aller chapitre plus léger...à vous de juger...**

POVE

(Fredo Viola the sad song)

L'avion entame sa descente...

Je regarde par le hublot et observe la ville de New York s'éveiller.

Vu du ciel les lumières brillent de mille feux telles des étoiles. Les grattes ciel surplombent les immeubles_. La ville qui ne dort jamais… et c'est vrai…_

Cela va beaucoup me changer de l'Europe... Après avoir passé mes deux dernières années en France, me voilà de retour au pays. Seuls mes parents sont au courant de mon arrivée. Je voulais faire la surprise au reste de ma famille.

Ma valise en main, ma veste sur l'épaule et mes éternelles lunettes de soleil sur le nez, je cherche désespérément à travers la foule mon comité d'accueil.

.

Mes yeux accrochent deux yeux vert identiques aux miens et un sourire s'étale sur mon visage.

Ma mère s'avance doucement vers moi, comme pour s'assurer que je ne fuirai pas à l'autre bout du pays. Petit à petit, ses pas s'accélèrent, les gens sont bousculés sur son passage.

Ses cheveux châtain légèrement cuivré volent dans tout les sens, les yeux brillant du aux larmes qui commencent à perler au coin de ses paupières, le sourire qui s'agrandit à mesure qu'elle arrive près de moi. _Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'à cinquante ans on puisse avoir une pareille endurance.._. Sa silhouette s'écrase complètement contre mon corps. Elle entoure ses bras à mon cou. Les miens, après avoir lâché mes affaires, se serrent contre elle.

**-Mon fils….tu m'as tellement manqué.**

**-Toi aussi m'man…**

**-ne me quitte plus si longtemps d'accord… **elle a toujours ses bras autour de mon cou.

**-oui maman… Je te le promets…**

-**Ma chérie...laisse le respirer**. La voix de mon père fait légèrement sursauter ma mère.

Celle-ci relève la tête de mon cou et toise mon paternel avec un regard de reproche.

**-ha ça va toi! j'ai pas vu mon fils depuis deux ans alors laisse moi savourer.**

Je me mets à rire suivi de mon père en voyant la fougue de ma mère. Elle n'a pas changé, n'a pas pris une ride. Toujours ce visage en forme de cœur, les traits doux et aimants.

-**ce n'est pas tout à fait exact…**rajoute mon père avec son sourire en coin étrangement identique au mien….**je te rappelle qu'il est venu il y a quelques mois…certes juste deux jours mais il était là…**

Je lève les yeux au ciel face à la fausse reproche de mon père. Je n'étais que de passage pour un séminaire de deux jours…

...Flash back...

(Ben Harper-Alone)

Le mois de Décembre à New York n'est pas de tout repos. Les voitures en effervescence, les gens pressés, les trottoirs glissants. _Tout cela m'avait énormément manqué..._

De l'autre côté de l'océan, la vie est complètement différente. Même dans une ville comme Paris, où la population se bouscule, il n'y a pas toute cette agitation…

Au départ quand mon professeur m'a proposé ce séminaire, dont le lieu nous était encore inconnu, j'étais un peu réticent, mais le but premier étant de rencontrer différents compositeurs quelque peu reconnus dans le milieu, j'ai finalement pris mon mal en patience et j'ai accepté. Quand il m'a annoncé que j'allais à New-York. J'ai sauté de joie!

Deux ans, cela fait presque deux ans que je ne suis pas revenu au pays. Et j'avoue que je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais besoin de retrouver ma ville, mes repères, ma famille...

Avec mon emploi du temps très chargé et avec la distance du fait d'étudier en Europe, je ne vois que très rarement ma famille...hormis les vidéos conférences sur le net.

J'en ai donc profité pour venir leur rendre une petite visite...pour tout vous dire, il me manque...beaucoup trop même...mais je ne regrette pas mon choix d'être allé étudier à Paris.

La passion des notes m'a pris étant tout petit...

A l'âge de trois ans, ma mère m'a fait suivre des cours de musique...

Lors de mon éveil musical, j'ai découvert le piano et j'ai tout de suite su que c'était cet instrument que je voulais connaître...

Les premiers CD que j'ai pu m'acheter n'étaient que du classique. Mon oreille se satisfaisait de n'entendre que du Bach, Debussy, Beethoven entre autres, alors que les gamins de mon âge écoutaient du ''Christina Aguillera et compagnie''.

A l'âge de 16 ans, quand les gosses sortent pour jouer avec leurs amis ou faire la fête, moi je préférais m'enfermer dans ma bulle avec mon piano et la mélodie..._le silence qui suit un morceau, la douceur des touches...je trouvais ça presque plus érotique qu'une fille nue_.

Autant dire que question sentiments et amourettes, c'était le calme plat. Au lycée j'étais plutôt apprécié des filles mais je ne les regardais même pas. Je les trouvais inintéressantes. Ma sœur et mon frère me charriaient sur le fait que je pourrais être gay. Ils s'évertuaient tout les deux à essayer de me trouver une petite amie.

Malheureusement pour eux, quelques mois plus tard, je leur annonçais que je quittais la maison pour finir mes études en France...

N'étant pas majeur, les premiers temps je rentrais tout les trois mois. Puis après les trois premières années à ce rythme, mon professeur de musique m'avait proposé de donner des cours de soutient aux premières années, vu que j'étais l'un des meilleurs de ma promotion.

Grâce à ce job, j'ai pu me louer un studio sur place acquérant par la même occasion mon indépendance, ce qui fait que je ne rentrais plus que deux fois par an, spécialement pour les fêtes.

Mais cette année je n'ai pas pu me libérer. J'avais un récital important et je devais travailler deux fois plus...

Au final mon cursus universitaire ne me permettait même plus de rentrer de temps en temps, entre les cours ordinaires et les cours de musique.

Je n'ai pu que saisir l'opportunité de ce séminaire...

C'est comme ça que mon sac sur l'épaule, j'arpentais les rues de Manhattan, afin de retrouver ma famille qui s'était donnée rendez vous chez mon frère. Celui-ci a acheté un appartement proche de son travail et s'y est installé, il y a deux ans de cela.

Son appart se trouvant être le plus proche de l'aéroport, je devais les rejoindre là bas car mon avion avait pris du retard et ne sachant pas quand j'allais arriver j'ai préféré qu'on s'y retrouve directement.

Ces deux jours tombaient merveilleusement bien...Je commençais à fatiguer…

Je vais pouvoir me ressourcer auprès des gens que j'aime et ça ne peut que me faire du bien...

Cerise sur le gâteau je vais rencontrer de nouveaux talents et j'avoue que dans la musique c'est-ce que j'apprécie le plus hormis le fait de composer moi-même...

...Le fait de pouvoir confronter mes idées à d'autres musiciens, pouvoir entendre des choses nouvelles et innovantes. Voir la passion dans les yeux d'un autre. Autrement dit se retrouver dans un même lieu afin de pouvoir exprimer notre art…

-**aïe**… Une petite voix de femme me fait revenir au moment présent...

Je cherche d'où provient cette voix et tombe sur une jeune femme d'environs 1m60 étalait sur le sol. Elle se passe les doigts derrière la tête…**aïe**… répète elle.

Je m'avance rapidement pour voir si tout va bien. Elle ne m'a apparemment pas remarqué puisqu'elle sursaute lorsque je lui parle.

**-mademoiselle…vous allez bien?**

Elle me répond enfin d'une voie hésitante tout en regardant ses autres membres.

**-oui…oui je crois…**

Je tends la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle ne semble pas l'apercevoir sur le moment puis relève doucement le visage vers le mien.

C'est à cet instant que je tombe sur deux magnifiques prunelles chocolat. _Elle a les plus beaux yeux que je n'ai jamais vu_…

Son regard semble vide mais tellement profond, il a un je ne sais quoi de douloureux_. Elle me parait si vulnérable… Peut être s'est elle fait plus mal que je ne l'imaginais?…_

C'est elle qui baisse le regard, gênée, elle regarde une dernière fois si tout vas bien au niveau de ses jambes et ses chevilles. Cette pensée me fait sourire…Je me penche en avant pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds.

Mon bras se pose sur son dos alors que je passe sa main sur mes épaules.

**-venez je vais vous aidez à vous relever.**

Une délicieuse odeur de fraise m'envahit. Cette fragrance m'ensorcelle et je ressens le besoin de m'approcher d'avantage d'elle, de la protéger.

Soudain elle se fige pour je ne sais quelle raison...je décide donc d'enlever son bras de mes épaules.

La distance me trouble...je ressens un manque...S'en est déroutant et presque brutal.

Comme mue d'eux même mes doigts passent sur son dos, ses épaules, ses bras pour vérifier que tout va bien.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la caresser en même temps. ..elle est si douce malgré ses vêtements...

Je peux presque m'imaginer le toucher délicat de sa peau soyeuse...la sensation agréable qu'auraient les frissons de son épiderme sous mes doigts...

Elle apprécie apparemment puisque ses yeux se ferment. Un sourire nait sur mes lèvres alors que je la détaille l'espace d'un instant...

Le bout de son nez est légèrement rosé du au froid ainsi que ses joues et ses lèvres. Ses cheveux châtain foncés ondulent le long de son dos par-dessus son manteau. Cette odeur qui se dégage d'elle. _Si ensorcelante…Si envoutante… Une fragrance sucrée et particulière…_

Complètement perdue dans sa beauté je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle s'était éloignée. Elle commence à partir d'un pas rapide...Surpris je ne bouge pas de ma place

-**hey mais attendez… **Ma voix est légèrement plus désespérée que ce que j'aurai voulu.

Elle se tourne sans me faire face…ses yeux recroisent les miens…

**-désolé mais je suis pressée… Merci…**

Puis elle s'engage au coin de la rue et elle disparait.

-**Mais je ne connais même pas votre nom… **Me dis-je à moi-même en restant toujours planté là sans vraiment comprendre ce qui vient de se passer…

Je secoue la tête puis reprend ma route, il ne me restait plus que trois heures avant que le séminaire ne commence. C'est d'un pas rapide que je décide de mettre de côté ce qui vient de se passer pour reprendre le cours de ma journée.

Malgré l'occupation de mon cerveau dans la matinée, elle me revient sans arrêt en tête. _Ses yeux chocolat, son visage d'ange… Edward arrête!…revient sur terre… tu ne la reverras même pas alors oublie la!… _Soupirant, je me dirige a grande enjambé vers le studio où ma famille doit m'attendre.

Une vibration au niveau de ma poche me surprend. Mon téléphone sonne…regardant l'heure je sourie tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

-**Oui sœurette? **Répondis-je le téléphone à l'oreille

**-comment tu sais que c'est moi?**

-**la télépathie ma belle….la télépathie…**ris je

-**pfff….tu m'énerves… **je l'imagine très bien secouant la tête, ses petites mèches brunes pointant

dans tout les sens. Tout en continuant de marcher, j'écoute ma sœur m'expliquait son appel… **Enfin bref!... je t'appelais juste pour te dire que je ne te verrais pas aujourd'hui. Je suis désolée mais j'ai un empêchement.**

-**Ho…**je ne sais pas quoi lui dire d'autre étant quand même un peu déçu. _C'est vrai quoi!...ce n'est __pas tout les jours que je viens leur rendre visite._

-**oui désolée...j'ai mon amie Bella qui**…elle fait une pause… **tu sais Isabella...Edward, je t'en ai parlé…tu vois? ...je suis sure que t'as déjà oublié!mais t'es incroyable bon sang!…**

Voyant qu'elle commençait à s'énerver je souris puis finis par lui couper la parole...

-**ho heu oui la personne qui a perdue son fiancé le mois dernier?…**demandais-je en me rappelant cette histoire tragique. Alice m'en avait parlé il y a deux semaines. Apparemment c'est tout ressent et cela ne m'étonnerai pas qu'elle en souffre encore.

Ma sœur souffle. On entend bien sa tristesse dans la voix.

-**oui c'est bien ça. **Me dit-elle d'un air navré. **C'est pour ça que je ne pourrais être là...désolé... elle a besoin de moi tu comprends? Je ne peux pas la laisser…**

**-oui…oui, ne t'inquiète pas.**_ De toute façon, j'ai pas le choix!_

-**Merci frérot...bon je te laisse, on se voit bientôt?… **elle ne me laisse pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle raccroche déjà en me disant

-**aller moi aussi je t'aime bisous… BipBipBip… **elle a raccrochait.

...Fin du flash...

Après cela, le week-end avait été plutôt reposant. J'avais rencontré pleins de jeunes talents et j'avais profité au maximum de ma famille hormis Alice qui n'avait plus donné de ses nouvelles durant ces deux jours. Juste un message par-ci par là…

Cette Isabella ou Bella comme l'appelle toujours ma sœur m'intriguait. Le fait d'en entendre parler énormément, non seulement par Alice mais aussi par ma mère, me donner envie de la connaître également…

Elle est de tout évidence très appréciée par la gente féminine de la famille.

Ma mère l'adore littéralement. Chaque fois qu'elle demande des nouvelles de l'amie de ma sœur, une profonde tendresse émane de sa voix.

Apparemment Bella avait emménagé avec ma sœur quelques temps après l'enterrement de son fiancé. Le peu que l'on a voulu me dire est que ma mère, égale à elle-même, lorsqu'elle a appris ce qui lui était arrivé, est allée chez Alice et grâce à son travail de décoratrice d'intérieur avait refait toute la chambre pour Isabella afin de lui montrer son soutient et sa compassion...

Je souris en pensant à ma douce maman. Elle ne changera jamais…

(Regina Spektor- The Call)

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison fut assez court. Ma mère me posant mille et une questions auxquelles je m'efforçais de répondre.

Puis la façade blanche de mon ancienne demeure apparue enfin, son perron de couleur bois ou prône la petite balancelle. Le matelas bleu installé dessus est encore légèrement humide du à la rosée du matin. Je tourne le regard vers ma mère avec des yeux interrogateurs.

**-Je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à m'en séparer même si vous avez bien grandi. **Me dit-elle avec un sourire nostalgique.

Ma mère me racontait souvent des histoires au clair de lune lorsque j'étais petit.

Un plaid installé sur nos épaules, elle nous berçait d'avant en arrière en nous contant les aventures de Peter Pan ou de Merlin l'enchanteur... Souvent Alice et Emmett nous rejoignaient...

Ma sœur arrivait munie de sa grosse peluche rose et mon frère de son G.I Joe préféré. Alice se faufilait sous la petite couverture tout en se blottissant contre nous alors qu'Emmett s'installait sur le sol au pied de ma mère qui lui caressait les cheveux tendrement...j'adorais ces moments...

Le silence régnait et je m'évadais au travers du pays imaginaire...

…

Mon père prit mon seul bagage, le reste devant arrivé dans la semaine. Il commença à monter les escaliers alors que je le suivais toujours avec ma mère accrochait à mon bras.

**-je monte ta valise dans ta chambre… **puis dans un murmure je crois l'avoir entendu dire…**même si je sais pertinemment qu'elle n'y restera pas longtemps**…

Je lève un sourcil interrogateur mais laisse tomber pour le moment.

-**merci papa… mais attend...laisse...je vais le faire...t'inquiète! je connais encore la maison**...je lui attrape mon sac des mains tout en montant quatre à quatre les escaliers.

Une porte blanche contenant juste les sigles 'E.C' en son centre apparait devant moi… _Ma chambre_…

Je l'ouvre enfin et entre dans la pièce...

Rien n'a bougé, mon lit au milieu de la pièce, juste derrière ma grande baie vitrée menant sur mon petit balcon... j'adorai m'isoler sur ce balcon pour rêver un peu...

Mon bureau sur ma droite, impeccablement rangé… _Ça se voit que ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus mis les pieds ici!… _Mes posters de grands compositeurs de classique accrochés au mur. Mon armoire a cd sur ma gauche..._vide... _Je les avais tous emporté avec moi en Europe ce qui fait qu'ils ne vont arrivés que dans la semaine également.

**-Ho mais c'est qu'il a grandi notre petit Eddy!!!!**

_Cette voix je la reconnaîtrais n'importe où_…._Emmett! _Un immense sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

_**-**_**Pas autant que toi Emmy!**!! Dis-je de façon mielleuse tout en me retournant pour lui faire face.

Mon frère est devant moi...bras croisés...appuyé sur son flan gauche contre l'encadrement de la porte. Un sourire moqueur égal à lui-même sur le visage.

Puis chacun notre tour nous avançons l'un vers l'autre pour nous faire une accolade.

-**ça fait plaisir de te revoir enfin! Bienvenu au bercail petit frère!** Tout en disant cela il me tape un peu plus durement sur l'épaule ce qui me secoue légèrement.

**-Merci…ça me fait plaisir à moi aussi…mais Emmett tu peux me lâcher s'il te plait sinon je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir encore me servir de mes bras correctement. **Dis-je en essayant de paraître impassible alors que…_Bon sang ça me fait un mal de chien!…_

Il rit comme à son habitude puis me relâche enfin.

**-ha petit frère t'as pas changé! toujours aussi chochotte!**

**-je ne suis pas une "chochotte" Em'! j'ai juste un peu moins de force que toi… Ils vous nourrissent aux anabolisants ou quoi chez les flics de New-York? **Répondis**-**je en me massant les bras. **T'es un beau bébé maintenant… **continuai-je en rigolant cette fois ci tout en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Légèrement plus grand que moi, la carrure droite et élancée, les cheveux très courts brun et les yeux verts égaux aux miens. Mon frère parait très menaçant à première vue...mais en y regardant de plus près, un sourire enfantin ainsi que des yeux rieurs lui enlèvent cette image de gros dur...C'est juste une tête de mule au cœur tendre…

.

Il se mit à rire puis nous commençâmes à descendre pour rejoindre ma mère dans la cuisine.

**-Alors petit frère, t'as enfin tro****uvé ****une femme qui pourra conquérir ton cœur… **dit-il en mettant la main sur son cœur de façon théâtral.

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche et lui répond non sans avoir levé les yeux au ciel d'exaspération

-**Je me réserve pour le grand amour…que v****eux-tu!?… **d'une voix faussement blasée…

-**tutututut… **il bouge la tête dans un mouvement de droite à gauche montrant ainsi son désaccord… **petit Eddy… Les femmes il n'y a que ça de vrai dans la vie… te réserver pour le grand amour…pfff!…si tu n'essais pas avant comment veu****x-tu**** le trouver le grand amour…tu crois qu'elle va te tomber dessus…comme par magie...**

-**peut-être…je sais pas… **rigolais-je devant son air dépité.

**-tu m'exaspèr****es Merlin! **dit-il plaçant sa main dans mes cheveux pour les ébouriffer plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà!

**-ho ça va lâchez moi avec ça…**je lui retire sa main...**vous vous êtes toujours évertués à essayer de me caser avec la première nana qui trainait dans les parages avec Alice et au final il s'est passé quoi? J'ai f****uis!**

**-mais avoue quand même que la blonde au gros nichon n'était pas mal.**

**-tu plaisantes ou quoi? Elle ne savait même pas épeler son prénom.**

Je ne me souviens que trop bien de cette soirée horrible…

(laura bell bundy- Giddy On up)

Nous devions aller au ciné. Mon frère et ma sœur m'avait gentiment proposé de venir avec eux, je n'avais pas pu refuser.

Ils m'avaient simplement dit que nous y allions à quatre car ils avaient invité une "amie"..._si on peut_ _l'appeler comme ça!__._..

Au début je n'avais pas compris ce qu'ils manigançaient mais lorsque la "Barbie" aux seins plus que siliconés s'était jetée dans mes bras en me criant "ho mon Eddy comme ça me fait plaisir d'être avec toi ce soir!" de sa voix nasillarde, j'avais tout de suite percuté! Un coup d'œil en direction de mes ingrats de frère et sœur pliés de rire tout les deux m'avait vite réveillé...

Ils m'avaient programmé une soirée avec cette blonde en plastique qui s'appelait Doris..._je crois_… enfin bref… toute la soirée elle s'était collé à moi, bloquant mon bras avec le sien et me murmurant des 'ho' ou 'ha' d'émerveillement à chaque fois que je disais quelques choses… et bien évidement pour couronner le tout le film n'était autre qu'un film d'horreur…

...Flash back…

-**Haaaa!!!!! **Sa tête vint se cacher dans mon cou alors que je sursaute en l'entendant crier…. **mais il est horrible son maquillage!!… **je lève les yeux au ciel.

_Moi qui m'attendait à ce qu'elle est peur de l'espèce de loup garou qui s'apprête à bouffer la pauvre fille…pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris par la futilité de sa réplique?! _.

Sa voix crispante me perçait les tympans depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant et ses nichons de plastique s'écrasaient sur mon flan… Je me suis pincé l'arrête du nez…_tic nerveux_…et j'ai soupiré un grand coup afin de garder mon calme…

-c**hhhhhhhhuuuutttt**…. Ça c'est le type installé derrière nous qui commence à perdre patience…_Courage mec…imagine que c'est moi qui me la trimballe toute la soirée…_

**-dis moi …heu …**

-**Doris**… me dit-elle avec un sourire nié…

-**ouais c'est ça…****tu ne veux pas aller nous chercher du pop-corn?** Lui dis-je avec une fausse voix charmeuse tout en lui sortant un billet de 5$… _je voulais surtout avoir la p__aix trente secondes!_

-**ho heu ouais ok… **elle remet vulgairement son bustier qui commençait à se faire la malle et se lève.

**-j'arrive tout de suite mon chou…**

Je grimace à l'entente de ce surnom et lui fait une sorte de sourire crispé.

Dès qu'elle disparait de ma vue, je me penche légèrement pour voir mon nigaud de frère et ma traitresse de sœur pouffer de rire dans leur barbe…

**-je vous jure que la mort sera belle par rapport à ce que j'ai prévu de vous faire endurer… **leur dis-je avec une voix menaçante.

Ils déglutissent tout les deux sachant très bien de quoi je suis capable et reportent bien vite leur attention sur le film…

-**je suis là mon Eddynou**… _nan!... pas cette voix!… c'était trop rapide…_

Elle s'approche de moi et se penche à tel point que sa poitrine va bientôt atterrir sur mes jambes.

Ses lèvres s'avancent elles aussi vers mon visage… _ho non! Hors de question!… _S'en est trop pour moi je me lève d'un bond et la pousse légèrement pour passer…

-**désolé heu… **j'avais déjà oublié son prénom…_encore…_

-**Doris…..**me dit-elle en tapant le bout de son ongle manucuré sur mon torse…**Doris…D.O.R.I.Z…heu non pardon D.O.R.I.C.E heu non**…elle souffle et fait ce mouvement de balancement de bras de haut en bas comme une gamine de quatre ans…**Ho non j'ai encore oublié**…

Pendant qu'elle cherchait comment s'épeler son nom, j'en avait profité pour prendre la poudre d'escampette…

**-Mon Eddy attend…**

Je m'étais précipité vers la sortie alors qu'elle continuait de m'appeler.

Sans me retourner, j'ai franchis les portes de la salle …

-**La ferme!!!!! **Ce crie venant de la salle me fit sourire…_et revoilà notre très cher ami voisin de la rangé de derrière qui a fini par vraiment perdre patience_….

...Fin du flash back…

Ce soir là, Doris donc, n'avait pas atterri dans mon lit mais celui de mon frère qui se contentait facilement de ce genre de fille…. D'ailleurs celui-ci me le rappelle à l'instant même…

**-ouais peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas épeler son nom mais elle savait parfaitement crier le mien**. Un sourire nostalgique nait sur son visage et un sentiment de dégout me gagne. Je grimace

**-Em' épargne moi les détails de ta vie sexuelle s'il te plait.**

**-ho aller frérot dérides toi un peu.**

**-mais je ne su****is pas coincé… C'est**** juste que je suis pas comme toi moi. Je saute pas tout ce qui bouge.**

**-hey mec il faut bien que j'évacue avec tout ce stress au boulot.**

**-bien sur!**

**-aller ce soir je t'emmène avec moi, on va aller dans un ****bar sympa, boir****e des bières et jouer au billard juste entre homme!**

J'hésite…Sortir avec Emmett ne présage jamais rien de bon surtout quand il y a bar et bière dans la même phrase.

**-s'il te pla****it Ed!! Ça fa****it un bail qu'on s'est pas vu! Tu me dois bien ça….**

**-bon d'accord.**

Je finis par abdiquer sachant que de toute façon je n'avais rien à faire de plus ce soir.

**-chouette! Ça va être mortel tu verras… on se rejoint chez moi à 20h. Je dois filer j'ai rendez vous…**

**-ouais c'est ça!**

-**à ce soir…. **Dit il d'une façon féminine en exagérant sur le 'soir' puis s'en va en claquant la porte.

J'arrive enfin à la cuisine. Ma mère est derrière les fourneaux.

**-tu viens de voir ton frère?**

**-ouais…je vois qu'il n'a pas changé…**

Ma mère souffle de résignation et souris en pensant à son fils.

**-non il n'a pas cha****ngé… et je pense qu'il ne changera jamais…**

-**tu veux quelques choses mon cœur? Tu as faim? Soif? ****…**dit-elle soudainement tout en s'approchant.

**-non merci ça va maman...Ce que j'aimerai surtout c'est faire du piano à vrai dire.**

**-ho mon chéri ton piano va arriver avec le reste de tes affaires. Mais si tu veux tu peux toujours aller au conservatoire. Tu sais celui ****où tu allais étant petit pour tes cours de solfège.**** Ils l'ont un peu rénové. Tu verras c'est très sympas…**

**-ho heu ouais pourquoi pas… ****Je ne reviens pas**** tard d'accord. C'est juste histoire de me dégourdir les doigts…**

**-mais oui mon chéri…ne t'inquiète pas vas-y…**

Je m'approche d'elle et lui embrasse la joue

**-merci m'man.**

J'attrape ma veste puis je sors de la maison.

(james Morrison- it's too late…)

Arrivé devant le garage, j'hésite un coup…. _Et si elle n'y est plus? Et si je n'arrivais plus à la conduire…? impossible_… Mon 'bébé' se conduirait même les yeux fermés.

La porte s'ouvre en un mouvement mécaniquement parfait et enfin la bâche grise apparait.

Mes mains attrapent l'extrémité du plastique et d'un geste brusque je la dégage.

Un sourire s'installe sur mes lèvres... mes doigts parcours la carrosserie, glisse sur le flan gauche du côté conducteur et atterrissent sur la manette de la portière que j'actionne.

L'odeur du cuir me submerge et enfin je savoure pleinement mon retour… _Ma voiture_…j'avais été obligé de la laisser chez mes parents. Me déplaçant qu'en transport en commun je n'avais pas l'utilité de mon 'bijou' et le déplacement pour la ramener avec moi en Europe aurait couté bien trop cher donc j'ai préféré la laisser dormir ici quelques temps…

Enfin assis derrière le volant, j'enclenche le démarreur. Un coup et elle démarre dans un ronronnement jouissif…_Je savoure_….Le volume de la radio à fond, mes lunettes sur le nez, je sors du garage et m'engage dans la rue dans un crissement de pneu… _Que c'est bon d'être chez soi…_

Cinq minutes plus tard me voilà devant le conservatoire. _Oui je sais cinq minutes pour faire une dizaine de kilomètre c'est rapide. Mais que voulez vous la vitesse et moi on est fait pour s'entendre…_

Il n'y a personne sur le parking. C'est calme. _En même temps il est super tôt…_

Dans l'entré un grand mec qui doit certainement être le vigile me salue gentiment. Je m'avance vers lui et lui sourie.

**-bonjour, excusez moi de vous déranger mais est-ce possible d'utiliser les instruments de la salle de musique une heure ou deux? **Je préfère lui demander pour ne pas avoir de problème.

**-en principe cela est réserver aux habitués mais ce matin vu que c'est calme je pense qu'il n'y a pas de soucis.**

**-ho heu ok…merci… De toute façon ce n'est que pour me dégourdir un peu, je dois recevoir mon piano dans la semaine. Ou est-ce que je dois me rendre?**

**-vous descendez les escaliers et vous suivez le couloir, à votre droite il va y avoir plusieurs salles de danse, vous suivez toujours le couloir jusqu'au bout. Ensuite vous prenez à droite puis encore à droite et vous tomberez directement dessus. C'est très simple vous verrez…**

**-ok…merci beaucoup…Heu…**

**-Steve…**

Je lui tends la main et il me la serre avec amabilité.

**-Edward… Edward Cullen…**

**-Cullen comme le fils d'Esmée?**

-**Heu oui je crois? **Lui répondis-je perplexe.

**-Ha bein ça****… je ne savais pas que vous deviez rentrer si tôt… Votre mère doit être contente.**

**-en effet…mais comment…**

Sachant déjà ma question il ne me laisse pas finir et m'explique enfin.

**-votre mère vient souvent ici. Elle a encore quelques petites habitudes. Enfin bon elle a sympathisé avec toute l'équipe… C'est une sacrée bonne femme!**

-**ne me le faite pas dire**… souris-je devant le compliment.

**-bon et bien bonne musique alors…**

**-merci… et à bientôt Steve.**

Puis je me dirige vers l'endroit indiqué.

Les salles de danse se succèdent et enfin celle de musique apparaît...

Je pousse la porte et me dirige directement vers le piano non sans regarder les alentours. Tous les instruments sont installés sur l'estrade. La pièce est claire, assez grande mais pas trop pour garder une bonne sonorité lors des répétitions.

Le piano installé au milieu de l'estrade, au centre des autres instruments à vent et percutions.

Je m'assois sur le siège, soufflant un bon coup je soulève le couvercle de l'instrument puis doucement commence à glisser mes doigts sur l'ivoire des touches…bientôt ''big my secret'' de Michael Nyman, l'un de mes compositeurs préférés, envahi la pièce… _Les mots quand ils sont trop fa__ibles pour__ être dit transparaissent dans la musique, et juste la plénitude d'entendre l'harmonie des notes s'i__ntensifier e__n fonction des émotions me galvanise...A travers ma mu__sique chaque parole non dite, chaque pensée caché, chaque douleur ressentie s'échappent, s'évaporent pour ê__tre libérées… Les dernières notes se taisent, le silence règne… Cette magie des vibrations et des accords… tout n'est qu'enchaînement et harmonie. Si seulement je pouvais trouver une personne qui puisse représenter pour moi cette harmonie que j'entrevois à travers la musique… Une muse…ma muse…_

(Ben Harper-Excuse me Mr)

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là mais une musique retentit soudain dans un murmure.

Malgré l'éloignement de la source, j'entends le tempo douloureux de la mélodie.

Muent d'eux même, mes pieds se sont dirigés vers cette source…

Les portes des salles défilaient sous mes yeux alors que je n'écoutais que ce rythme...

Mon cœur battant légèrement plus fort qu'à la normale je m'avançait vers la dernière porte ouverte.

La musique se fit plus forte. Je m'approche doucement de la lumière et mes pas s'arrêtent devant la vision d'un ange…

Une petite silhouette, de longs cheveux châtains ondulant sur les épaules, un galbe et une prestance sublime…_c'est elle...c'est elle..._ Je reconnus tout de suite la jeune fille de l'autre fois.

Elle paraissait un peu plus apaisée que lors de notre dernière rencontre..._nos chemins se recroisent enfin..._

Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle dansait sur le rythme de la mélodie dans une parfaite symbiose.

..._je mentirais si je disais que je n'avais jamais repensé à cette apparition divine depuis ce jour d'hiver..._

Épousant la musique dans des gestes souples, d'une douceur extrême et dans une grâce surnaturelle... _Elle était encore plus belle…_

Son pantalon souple et légèrement moulant ainsi que son cache cœur noir ne cachaient rien quand à la silhouette plus que magnifique de cette jeune fille...Elle est tout simplement grandiose.

Une telle féminité et sensualité émanait d'elle que chaque gestes m'envoyaient une pulsation directement dans le corps.

Mon instinct d'homme se réveilla aussitôt et une gêne s'immisça dans mon pantalon. _Ho bon sang!_… Ma virilité s'est elle aussi réveillée…_ce n'est pas __le moment!_…mais je ne peux m'empêcher devant une telle vison...

Les minutes passent et mes yeux ne quittent pas ce corps une seule seconde de peur qu'elle disparaisse…_comme la dernière fois…_

Ses bras fins, ses longues jambes… cette légère ride sur le front…toujours concentrée dans sa chorégraphie… un visage serein et plein de douceur.

Mes doigts ne demandent qu'à la toucher, mes yeux ne demandent qu'à la regarder, mes lèvres…elles…ne demandent qu'à…

Me coupant volontairement les pensées qui dérivent d'elles-mêmes, je réalise enfin que la musique est finie… Elle reprend son souffle, penchée en avant, les deux mains posées sur ses cuisses, toujours les yeux fermés.

Je remarque néanmoins quelques traces de larmes apparues sur ses joues. Se peut-il qu'elle ait pleuré?

Mes mains se mettent à claquer l'une contre l'autre…un sourire s'étale sur le coin de mes lèvres lorsqu'elle sursaute_… elle ne m'avait décidément pas vu…tellement prise dans sa chorégraphie_…

Puis soudain elle relève la tête et me toise…

**-Depuis quand m'observez vous?**

_Ok je ne m'y attendais pas à celle là… _Je me reprends vite

**-heu excusez moi… je ne voulais pas… je …**

Mes mots me manquent et je me passe la main dans les cheveux. _Histoire de les décoiffés plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà…_

**-j'étais dans la salle de musique et j'ai…enfin, j'ai entendu votre musique…la curiosité l'a emporté…et je …je m'excuse je ne voulais pas…**

**-non c'est bon…c'est moi…**

Un léger sourire apparait sur le coin de ses lèvres.

**-je ne vous ai pas entendue. J'ai été surprise c'est tout.**

Elle s'avance vers moi tout en attrapant sa serviette et en commençant à se ressuyer les quelques gouttes de sueurs qui avaient perlé dans son cou...

La tête penchée légèrement sur le côté, ses cheveux glissant le long de son bras ainsi que son vêtement s'écartant légèrement me donne une vision d'elle encore plus tentante.

Je déglutie difficilement alors que ma virilité se manifeste encore une fois. _H__o mais ce n'est p__as possible c'est quoi ce bordel!_…ne voulant pas être plus gêné que je ne l'était déjà, je me recule légèrement mon dos venant se coller au mur derrière moi.

Je suis à présent bloquer entre le mur et cette tentatrice qui malheureusement pour moi s'avance toujours dans ma direction...

Bientôt elle se retrouve à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

-**est-ce que ce que tu vois te plaît?…**me dit-elle d'une voix suave et sexy à souhait près de mon oreille.

La bouche entrouverte, le cœur qui bat la chamade je me retiens de toutes mes forces de me jeter sur elle.

Je m'écarte vivement avant de ne faire une bêtise et sort de la salle sans lui avoir dit quoi que ce soit. _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?…cette fille, elle…je ne sais pas…elle me rend dingue!…_

Je ne me retourne pas et sors de l'établissement. Pas un bruit ne se fait entendre derrière moi. _Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas du me suivre…_

L'air frais me fait du bien, je monte dans ma voiture et manœuvre afin de sortir du parking.

Lorsque j'arrive au niveau du portail de l'entrée, mes yeux regardent à travers le rétroviseur intérieur la porte du conservatoire et un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

La jeune femme se tient devant la porte, les bras croisées sur sa poitrine, un léger sourire accrochait aux lèvres… _m'a-t-elle courue après?…_

Je sors enfin du parking et toujours en fixant sa silhouette dans le rétroviseur, je m'engage dans la circulation plus dense que ce matin. Je ne la quitte pas du regard jusqu'à ce que ma voiture tourne au coin de la rue…

Roulant sans vraiment trop savoir où je vais, j'attrape mon portable dans ma poche et compose le numéro… une tonalité, deux tonalité…

**-Ed'! Comment tu vas???**

La voix de ma sœur est toujours aussi enthousiaste et je me rends compte qu'elle m'a trop manqué.

-**heu ça va**…_mon esprit revoit son visage_… **Heu je voulais savoir...est-ce que tu as un peu de temps à accorder à ton grand frère qui vient juste de rentrer au Bercail!?**

**-Ho Mon Dieu!!!****! T'es re****ntré? Depuis quand?? T'as fait bon voyage?? Tu m'as r****amené un**** cadeau?**

Je lève les yeux au ciel…_elle ne changera jamais_…

**-Alice…**

**-ha oui c'est vrai! bien sur que j'ai du temps pour toi Edward…t'as qu'a venir chez moi. Bella n'est pas encore rentré et vu que tu n'es jamais**** venu dan****s mon havre de paix ce sera l'occasion**. Je lève une fois de plus les yeux au ciel. .._C'est sur maintenant elle n'a vraiment pas changé…_

**-heu ok…dis moi ou tu habites exactement…**

**-d'abord ou est-ce que tu es?**

-**heu**….je regarde autour de moi pour repérer un signe pouvant l'aider… **je suis environs à deux rues du conservatoire ou j'allais avec maman…tu vois lequel?**

-**ouais je vois...bon alors**… elle se met à me détailler mètre par mètre le trajet pour aller jusqu'à chez elle… Trajet que je suis bien évidement à la lettre…

…

Vingt minutes plus tard j'arrive devant son bâtiment...

Numéro 34,35,36... _Ha enfin le bon numéro!_… je suis devant l'appartement de ma sœur… Je toque un coup à la porte…

Cinq seconde plus tard, la dite porte s'écrase sur le mur dans un fracas bruyant, et une petite silhouette se jette sur moi.

Les bras autour de mon cou, les jambes encadrant ma taille, je suis littéralement étouffer dans l'étau de l'étreinte de ma sœur.

**-A…Alice…j'étouffe…**

_Ok… de toute évidence ils sont tous nourris aux stéroïdes dans cette ville…_

**-ho pardon Ed'! Je suis trop contente de te ****voir…tu ne peux pas t'imaginer…on en a des choses à se dire…il faut que tu me racontes tout…je veux les détails de ces trois dernières années que j'ai ratées! …et t'as pas intérêt à te défiler ce cou****p-ci je te préviens! **Tout cela à était dit en dix sept secondes chrono sans arrêt pour respirer tout en avançant dans l'appartement avant même que je ne puisse dire ou faire quoique ce soit… _incroyable_…

Le salon est très lumineux, un grand canapé au centre, des coussins au sol donnent un côté lounge décontracté à cette pièce. Toute la décoration est très soignée et en accord avec le mobilier. _Ma sœur a toujours__ le souci du __détail…_pensais-je en remarquant que les rideaux, le tapis placé devant le canapé et la peinture murale sont de la même couleur pratiquement…

Je m'avance dans le salon, à ma droite il y a un couloir avec deux portes.

Sur ma gauche la cuisine. Celle-ci très contemporaine est séparée du salon par un bar… tout est très moderne… _On voit bien que ma mère est passée par là_….

Mes yeux parcourent les murs sur lesquels sont accrochés des cadres photos en noir et blanc… plusieurs attirent mon attention…

Je regarde ce que fait ma sœur…tout en chantonnant comme elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire, elle nous prépare apparemment de quoi boire et grignoter…_houla…interrogatoire en perspective…pas bon…pas bon du tout…._

Pendant qu'elle s'attelle à la préparation de ma future torture, je me rapproche des photos. Trois images sont installées au centre du grand mur….

(M83-too late)

L'une d'elle représente ma famille au grand complet, mes parents se tenant la main avec un regard amoureux…ma sœur, mon frère et moi juste devant eux. Le bras droit de mon frère était passé derrière mes épaules, ma sœur se tenant entre nous.

Elle regardait la direction du flash avec un sourire éblouissant.

...Quand à moi j'avais le regard dans le vague comme à mon habitude...certainement perdu dans mes pensées... mes cheveux étaient un peu plus courts à cette époque, je ne devais pas avoir plus de quatorze ans.

La deuxième photographie représentait une danseuse… toute la photo est très sombre, Un halo de lumière laisse apercevoir au centre d'une grande estrade une jeune fille telle une ombre chinoise.

Un voile de poussière est mis en évidence autour d'elle, comme-ci cette personne venait de finir de danser.

Je peux presque l'imaginer légèrement essoufflée, la poitrine se soulevant du à l'effort...

Les cheveux attachés en un chignon désordonné dont quelques mèches tombent en de belles anglaises sur ses épaules...Elle porte une tenue de danseuse étoile..._Elle est magnifique_… mais aussi tellement mystérieuse…une grâce naturelle ressort de cette photo. _Elle me fait terriblement penser à __la jeune femme de tout à l'heure…._

Lorsque mes yeux aperçoivent la troisième photo, mon cœur rate un battement…

Un lac en arrière fond, le soleil brillant haut dans le ciel, ma sœur assise dans l'herbe tenant dans ses bras…. De long cheveux ondulés, une silhouette parfaite… deux yeux profonds et délicieux…

_Mon dieu est-ce possible que?_….

Elle lui ressemble tellement mais pourtant si peu…_quelque chose à changer entre le jour ou a été prise cette photo et…_Elles sont toutes les deux souriantes au possible. On ressent la profonde amitié qu'il y a entre elles…

-**elle est belle hun?** Ma sœur vient de se poster à mes côtés et regarde également la photo, un léger sourire se niche au coin de ses lèvres.

**-magnifique….Alice qui est-ce?** _Je__ dois en être sur…il faut que j'en ai le cœur net…._

**-c'est….** Alice fut coupée par la porte d'entré qui venait de claquer.

Celle-ci a sursauté légèrement puis s'est retournée vers la personne qui venait de rentrer.

**-t'es là?…** dit-elle tout en sautillant et en tapant dans ses mains jusqu'à notre invité.

Je me retourne à mon tour…

**-Bella je te présente Edward mon frère…**

**-Edward voici Bella ma meilleure amie et locataire….**

* * *

**Voilà...je ne sais pas trop comment je me suis débrouillée pour ce premier POV d'Edward... j'en suis pas super contente...à vous de me le dire...**

**Bon alors qu'est-ce qui va se passer au prochain chapitre?...haha...bonne question!**

**aller maintenant à vous de vous lacher sur le petit bouton vert...je le mérite non? un chapitre avec 4 jours d'avance!**

**Juste une petite précision...désolé pour le stéréotype de la blonde...non je ne suis pas "blondophobe"!mdr en en étant une moi même!...mais avouez que tout le monde en connait au moins une de nana comme ça?...pas forcément blonde...regardez l'ancienne miss dans la ferme au célébrité...elle m'a beaucoup inspiré!...*j'adore cette fille*...(oui oui je sais...je ne devrai pas regarder ce truc mais...****pétard! qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de se dire qu'il y a dix fois plus débile que vous!!!;-)**

**Enfin bref...j'arrête mes âneries...sinon vous allez prendre peur et arrêtez de me lire après...vous ne me ferez pas ça hun?...**

**...c'est bon je me tais...il est 00h30...je vous laisse...à dimanche et...à vous les studios!...*il est tard,je travaille beaucoup...il faut pas faire attention!mdr***

**PUB: LES VOTES POUR LE CONCOURS BLOODY VALENTINE SE TERMINE DIMANCHE...IL Y A VRAIMENT DES OS GENIAUX QUI MERITENT D'ETRE LUS...DONT PEUT-ETRE LE MIEN...ALLEZ Y FAIRE UN TOUR...ET SURTOUT VOTEZ!!!**

**lien de la page pour voter: http: // www . fanfiction . net / u /2183041**

**Bisous**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello Everybody...ou Everyone!*on ne sait jamais***

**Merci pour les reviews du dernier chapitre...c'est super réconfortant de savoir que ce que vous écrivez plaît...attention je risquerai d'y prendre gout!mdr**

**Nouveau chapitre...une Bella un peu perdue...et vous savez quoi?ça ne va pas s'arranger avec les évênements à venir! Edward a tendance à boulverser un peu trop les jeunes filles! vous ne trouvez pas? ... **

**Un gros mimi comme d'habitude à Passe-temps...merci chouchounette de ton temps précieux...*c'est mon cobaye!elle lit...elle critique...et moi pauvre ''auteur'' (je ne sais pas si je mérite vraiment ce titre!lol),je subis et m'execute!*...**

**Encore une fois...mille excuses pour les fautes...je me relis et me fais relire...mais il y en a qui passe à la trape!*baisse les yeux*...désolée...**

**Bref...finis les blablas et place au chapitre...**

**Bonne lecture et à dimanche...**

POV Bella...

Je marchais depuis environs vingt minutes dans les rues adjacentes au conservatoire. La tête dans les nuages et les yeux fixant droit devant moi sans vraiment savoir ou aller...je repensais à ce qui venait de se passer...

...trente minutes plutôt...

(Backstreet Boys-Siberia)

**-Depuis quand m'observez vous? **Ma voix est froide et je le toise durement..._peut-être plus que nécessaire..._

-**heu excusez moi....je ne voulais pas...je...**

il est déstabilisé et se passe la main dans les cheveux..._Mon dieu, que ce geste est sexy ...ok!on se calme!...maintenant!..._ j'avale difficilement ma salive et je l'écoute bafouiller.

**-j'étais dans la salle de musique et j'ai...enfin, j'ai entendu votre musique...la curiosité l'a emporté...et je...je m'excuse je ne voulais pas...**

_tiens donc...un musicien?..._attendris par ses phrases hésitantes et sa gêne évidente je lui coupe la parole pour le rassurer...un peu...

**-non c'est bon...c'est moi...je ne vous ai pas entendu, j'ai été surprise c'est tout...**

Je le détaille brièvement. Une chevelure désordonnée et cuivrée, des yeux verts envoutants, une carrure droite et virile...ce visage, cette expression d'inquiétude..._se peut-il que ce soit le garçon de la dernière fois? Ce même homme qui avait bouleversé ma journée il y a de cela quelques mois... si c'est le cas, il est encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs...c'est vrai que je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à lui depuis ce fameux jour. Je m'évertuais à oublier la brise de bien-être qui m'hab__itait__ lorsque ses doigts m'avaient effleuré... cette impression de se sentir...vivante... de se dire qu'il y a un après..._

_...en plus d'être beau comme un dieu, il avait ce sourire... un sourire en coin tout à fait craquant... une aisance et un charisme se dégageait de lui... une sensualité l'habitait inconsciemment... il est si...tentant... _une chaleur dans mon bas ventre se manifesta alors.

Cette étrange sensation s'immisce en moi et je ressens comme un besoin urgent de m'approcher de lui, de sentir sa chaleur, son odeur...tous mes souvenirs de cette étreinte me reviennent en tête... _Dans cette rue, ses mains sur moi... c'était si agréable... je me suis sentais si bien...il fallait que je m'approche, que je le touche..._

Prenant ma serviette dans la main en un geste automatique, je m'essuyais les quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient dans mon cou... mes pieds s'avancent...mon cœur s'accélère et ma respiration se coupe... je me rapproche doucement...lentement...ses yeux tissés aux miens... Son souffle aussi difficile que moi... il se recule jusqu'à ce que son dos se colle au mur derrière lui.

Un sourire s'installe sur mes lèvres... des frissons remontent de ma colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ma nuque... _il a un effet tellement étrange sur moi..._ je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe exactement, je ne suis plus maitresse de mon propre corps... me rapprochant au maximum de lui, mon souffle caressant sa nuque, ma poitrine effleurant son torse.

Je me lève légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour que ma bouche ne soit qu'à quelques millimètres de son oreille. L'odeur de sa peau me galvanise alors que j'en veux plus....

Je ne sais ni pourquoi, ni comment mais cette phrase à franchis mes lèvres d'une voix rauque et bizarrement sensuelle. Presque comme-ci une autre personne avait pris possession de mon corps et parlait à ma place...

-**est-ce que ce que tu vois te plait?...** je réalise enfin ce que je suis en train de faire et m'éloigne juste de son oreille pour pouvoir le regarder... _j'appréhendais sa réaction... il faut dire que je ne le connais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam... mais il a cette emprise sur moi... je me sens aimanté... comme prise au piège..._ En me reculant, mes yeux le regardent, le détaillent littéralement. Ses paupières sont closes, sa mâchoire est contractée mais sa bouche est entrouverte... _le goût de ses lèvres... elles ont l'air si do__uces..._, sa respiration est chamboulée… On dirait qu'il lutte contre quelque chose...

Soudain, il s'écarte vivement sans même me laisser le temps de faire ou dire quoique ce soit, puis toujours avec les yeux fermés quitte la pièce hâtivement sans se retourner..._ Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal? Pourqu__oi fuit-il? Sui__s-je si repoussante?..._

Cette chaleur qui se dégage de lui, ce regard séducteur... C'est la première fois depuis des mois que l'envie de quelqu'un me prend autant... _Je ne veux pas réfléchir aux conséquences... Pas maintenant..._ Alors je me mets à courir derrière lui...

Ma course est épuisante après l'effort de tout à l'heure, ma respiration est affolée et je lutte contre le besoin de m'arrêter afin de reprendre mon souffle.

Lorsqu'enfin j'arrive devant la porte du conservatoire, il est déjà dans sa voiture et ne m'a pas remarquée. Il manœuvre pour sortir de l'établissement alors que je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine..._c'est dingue... A chaque fois que l'on se rencontre, l'un de nous fuit l'autre..._

Ses yeux finissent par accrocher les miens et un sourire s'étale sur ses lèvres..._ est-ce que nous nous reverrons?_..._ certainement._...un rictus s'installe alors sur les miennes tandis que sa voiture quitte mon champ de vision.

...retour au moment présent...

_Qui est-il?... Pourquoi sa simple présence me chamboule autant?... Pourquoi tout mes sens sont inévitablement attirés par lui?.... _tant de question que je ne cesse de me poser. Complètement perdue dans le moment, je marche et marche encore...

Les rues sont légèrement plus habitées que tôt ce matin. Les gens autour de moi commencent à s'activer... les commerces ouvrent, certaines mamans amènent leurs enfants à l'école.

Je regrette bien vite de ne pas travailler ce matin, cela m'aurait certainement permis de ne pas penser constamment...

(Alanis Morissette-That I would be good)

...quelques semaines plutôt...

-**Alice s'il te plait je n'ai vraiment pas envie de sortir...** dis-je d'une voix ferme.

**-il est hors de question que tu te morfondes seule ce soir. Jasper a amené un ami et nous allons ****sortir tout les quatre et passer un bon moment. Point final. **Me réplique-t-elle sur un ton sans appel.

**-franchement vous voir vous ****bécoter, Jas****per et toi toute la soirée c'est franchement pas génial ****désolée**. J'essayais de trouver des excuses assez potables..._ pas très concluant..._

**-non mais tu t'entends?... tu sais très bien qu'on ne se comporte pas comme ça quand tu es là. Jasper te respect beaucoup trop pour ça et puis arrêtes de te chercher des excuses pour éviter de rencontrer du monde...**

Je lève les yeux au ciel et pouffe de sa remarque...

**-me trouver des excuses pour rencontrer du monde... Alic****e ce n'est ****pas rencontrer du monde ça...dans mon jargon ça s'appelle un coup monté...un rendez vous arrangé... un guet-apens....!**

**-Bordel Bella... je ne t'ai jamais dit de finir la nuit avec lui, arrête de déformer mes propos et laisse lui au moins une chance bon sang!... Ça fait des mois que tu ne sors pas. Tu t'enfermes dans ton travail et tes romans...**elle réfléchit deux secondes avant de reprendre...** Tiens depuis quand n'as tu pas jouer ne serais-ce qu'à la guitare?...**

Je la regarde gênée... elle a raison je n'ai plus touché à une guitare depuis...

**-tu vois même ça tu ne veux plus y toucher...alors que tu adorais jouer autrefois...**

**-non Alice tu sais... **ma voix se tasse...**tu sais pourquoi je ne veux plus jouer...**

**-Un jour ou l'autre, il faudra bien que tu avances. Tu peux pas continuer comme ça... tu es jeune... la vie continue!...et tu ne peux pas te morfondre des mois et des mois comme tu le fais depuis bien trop longtemps... ce n'est pas ce que Jacob aurait voulu et tu le sais autant que moi...**

A l'entente de son nom, ma respiration s'est coupée, les larmes me sont montées aux yeux et la rage a pris le dessus...

**-tu...arrêtes!...tu n'as pas le droit de parler de lui...tu sais que...pourquoi tu t'acharnes contre moi?... pourquoi tu me fais ça?...**

**-te faire quoi Bella?...hun?...dis moi ce que je te fais?...je t'ouvre les yeux?... je te dis ce qu'il aurait voulu?... arrête de fuir et de rester cloitrée dans des souvenirs... je suis s****ure ****que s'il serait encore là, il serait furieux après toi... mais il est mort... il est mort Bella!...**

**-ça suffit****!!!** Je me mets à lui crier dessus. La colère prenant de l'ampleur.** Tu n'as pas besoin de me répéter que j'ai perdu la seule personne qui me rendait heureuse... tu n'as pas besoin de me répéter que je ne le verrais plus... tu n'as pas besoin de me répéter que je l'ai perdu... **mes larmes coulent et mes jambes me lâchent....**je sais tout ça... je le sais putain!...laisse moi!...**

Elle s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras en me berçant doucement...

**-non Bella...non...**** je ne peux pa****s te laisser... je serais toujours là pour toi... tu es ma meilleure amie et je sais que je te fais souffrir, mais il faut que tu te ressaisisses. Tu dois continuer à vivre... je suis sure que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu... te voir heureuse... que ce soit avec lui ou un autre... mais te voir heureuse... laisse le partir... s'il te plaît. Je ne te demande pas de t'éclater ****avec n'importe qui et de l'oublier...non bien sur que non!... je te demande d'essayer de t'ouvrir aux autres e****t de t'aérer un peu l'esprit.**

Ses mains lissaient mes cheveux dans un geste doux alors qu'elle continuait à nous bercer doucement pour calmer mes pleures.

Après m'être apaisée un peu, Alice nous a relevé et nous a emmené dans le salon. Elle nous a installé dans le canapé tout en me gardant dans ses bras.

_Elle a raison... je ne peux plus me cacher derrière mon travail... je me sens si seule et tellement épuisée de me battre contre des fantômes... Contre un fantôme... Jacob est mort et il faut que je vive avec cette idée..._

**-tu... tu as raison...**lui dis-je de ma voix chevrotante.

Un sourire s'installe sur son visage et elle explose de joie...

**-haaaa!!!! merci merci.....**me dit-elle tout en me serrant dans une étreinte d'acier...** tu verras on va y aller doucement... mais je te promets que ça ira...**

Je secoue la tête de haut en bas pour lui signaler mon accord tout en passant le revers de ma main pour effacer les traces de mes pleurs.

**-bon maintenant c'est pas tout ça mais faut se préparer...**

**-quoi? Ça ne va pas comme nous sommes habillées?** Demandais-je en regardant mon chandail noir.

**-Bella...Bella...Bella... **répond-elle en secouant sa tête négativement.

Sans me laisser le temps de répliquer elle me prends par le bras et me traine jusqu'à la salle de bain.

**-tu as dix minutes pour prendre ta douche, ensuite je m'occupe de toi.**

Mon visage doit être horrifié...** et pas la peine de faire cette tête la... t'as pas le choix alors dépêches toi...aller...** ses mains dans mon dos me poussent gentiment vers la salle de bain. **Je vais préparer tes habits pendant ce temps.** Elle a un grand sourire aux lèvres..._ c'est qu'elle jubile ma parole!..._ _elle va vite le perdre d'ailleurs quand elle va voir la pauvreté de ma g__arde de robe!_

Puis elle claque la porte en me laissant seule devant la baignoire.

….

Dix minutes plus tard, je sors de la douche. J'avoue qu'elle m'a fait beaucoup de bien. L'eau chaude a tendance à me relaxer et en vue de ce qui m'attend ce soir j'en avais vraiment besoin.

La serviette accrochée autour de la poitrine j'avance prudemment dans ma chambre cherchant _la psychopathe de la mode _des yeux. Malheureusement ou heureusement..._selon le point de vu..._ il n'y a plus personne dans la pièce. Par contre, installé sur mon lit, des vêtements que je connais parfaitement sont assemblés dans une parfaite coordination. Je m'approche pour toucher le tissu. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne les avais pas portés...

...flash back...

(love will tear us apart again-Susanna and The Magical Orchestra)

**-aller viens on va juste faire une ou deux boutiques... je te le promets...** la main posée sur son cœur de façon très solennel, Jacob essayait de me convaincre de venir avec lui faire un peu de shopping...

**-tu sais que je déteste ça! Mais non tu t'acharnes à vouloir me faire subir cette torture...**

Il penche la tête sur le côté et fait ressortir sa lèvre inférieure tout en me regardant avec des yeux de cocker.

**-tu es cruel!... tu le sais ça?...**

Un sourire s'étale sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'avance vers moi sentant la victoire très proche.

Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et me regarde attendrie.

**-Je t'aime....** nous avons parlé en même temps.

Un large sourire nous gagne tout les deux. Il passe son bras par dessus mes épaules et attrape son porte feuille...

**-aller viens **_**Pretty women...**_ me dit-il en me guidant vers la porte d'entrée.

**-Pretty women?...ça veut dire que tu vas venir me chercher avec une belle rose rouge et une grande limousine?... **je rigole en pensant à Jacob habillait d'un costume gris pour venir me faire la cour une rose à la main...**qu'est-ce que c'est cliché...** ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter.

**-romantique...c'est romantique mais certainement pas cliché!....**

Je lève les yeux au ciel et abdique en me laissant entraîner dans cet enfer...

…

Quatre heures et un resto plus tard nous voilà de retour chez nous les bras chargés de paquets.

**-Jake t'aurais jamais du... tout ça...**** ce n'était p****as nécessaire et tu le sais....**

**-et aller c'e****st reparti...** il pose sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.** Arrête de dire des bêtises. J'ai adoré te payer tout ça. J'ai adoré te voir essayer toutes ces petites choses **-sa main glisse dans un paquet pour en ressortir un string en dentelle bleu...** surtout celui-la en faite... franchement ça n'a pas de prix!....**ajoute t-il avec un regard luxurieux...**mon argent est le tien également. On vit ensemble, on est fiancé et j'ai le droit d'offrir à ma future femme des vêtements et sous vêtements en tout genre si je le veux sans qu'elle ne me fasse tout un fromage parce qu'elle déteste elle même le shopping...** il reprend sa respiration et me dit d'un air plus léger...**surtout que c'est moi qui en profiterai le plus donc je ne peux décemment vraiment pas regretter...désolé chérie!...**sa voix se fait plus rauque alors qu'il se dirige vers moi...

**-pervers!...**lui dis-je dans un sourire.

**-ho que oui....** me dit-il tout en m'embrassant à pleine bouche... je ris alors qu'il me porte sur son épaule et nous guide vers la chambre...

**-d'ailleurs je crois qu'une séance de rappelle en ce qui concerne les es****sayages se****rait la bienvenue... tu ne crois pas?** Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes et un léger gémissement s'échappe de ma gorge.

-** j'en suis convaincue... **lui répliquai-je les yeux fermés souriante tout contre sa bouche.

**...**fin du flash back....

Ce jour là, j'avais non seulement acheté des sous vêtements mais aussi un tas d'ensemble de tout les styles...y compris cette robe bleu ciel posé sur mon lit... _je ne peux pas mettre ça..._

Alice entre dans la pièce et me voit encore en serviette fixant la robe devant mes yeux.

**-bein t'es pas encore ha****billée?...** je ne réponds pas en étant incapable...** Isabella Marie Swan comment se fait-il que tes fesses soient toujours à l'air alors que ça fait plus d'un quart d'heure que tu devrais être habillée....**

Voyant que je ne bouge toujours pas, elle s'approche de moi, regarde la robe puis moi puis encore la robe et enfin reporte son regard sur moi...

**-je comprends... excuse moi... je ne savais pas...**

Je secoue la tête pour lui signaler que ce n'est pas sa faute.

**-attends moi deux seconde je reviens.**

Je n'ai toujours pas dit un mot alors qu'elle disparaît de mon champ de vision et qu'elle réapparait deux secondes plus tard. Elle pose devant moi un jean clair slim un peu délavé ainsi qu'un débardeur noir légèrement décolté.

**-j'ai trouvé ça dans mon armoire... je pense que ce sera plus judicieux pour ce soir...**

Elle commence à quitter la chambre pour me laisser m'habiller puis se retourne vers moi alors qu'elle atteint la porte. Un grand et large sourire s'installe alors sur ses lèvres et là je sais que je ne vais pas aimer ce que je vais entendre...

**-ha au faite Bella!... le week-end prochain j'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu? Sinon je te conseille d'annuler parce que c'est journée....SHOPPING!!! **crie-t-elle tout en sortant de la chambre en sautillant... alors que de mon côté je ne me peux empêcher la grimace de s'installer.

…

Une heure et demi après, des coups à la porte retentissent. Alice qui venait à peine de finir de se préparer se précipite sur la poignée qu'elle tourne vivement.

Je secoue la tête de découragement..._ elle est incroyable...comment une si petite personne peut-elle être si...comment dire...énergique...oui c'est ça...énergique..._

Jasper qui se tenait bien évidement derrière la porte fut projeté contre le mur de derrière et fut assaillie par la fougue d'Alice... Lorsqu'il l'aperçut un immense sourire peint son visage. _Ils sont tellement opposés tout les deux mais si semblables en même temps..._

Après notre rencontre avec Jasper qui était l'avocat de..._Jacob_... lui et Alice s'étaient revus quelques fois. Au départ elle ne m'en avait pas parlé pensant que ça pourrait m'affecter plus que de raison... Mais tous les secrets finissent par se savoir et franchement ce soir là j'aurai préféré le savoir d'une autre façon...

**...Flash Back....**

(Fagget Fairys-feed the horse)

Il était environs dix neuf heure lorsque je quittais l'école. Ma journée avait été longue et éprouvante. Mes élèves étaient particulièrement agités aujourd'hui...

Je finissais de ranger mes affaires dans mon sac et enfilais ma veste puis quittais la pièce.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de prévenir Alice de mon retour plus tôt que prévu à l'appartement, je m'arrêtais pour prendre chinois à emporter dans le restaurant du coin de la rue avant de rentrer à la maison.

L'immeuble est désert à cette heure... je ne suis toujours pas rassurée lorsque je me retrouve seule dans un endroit calme et isolé...trop de souvenirs remontent...

Arrivé devant ma porte, je sors mes clés et ouvre doucement...

**-hummm...ho putain oui...là... ****là....oui...comme ça...**

_...__de drôles de bruits provie__nnent du salon... on dirait des gémissements ou je ne sais quoi... pourtant Alice ne... _ma pensée resta suspendue quand enfin je pénétrais dans le salon..._mon dieu de toute évidence je tombe mal!..._ complètement bloquée devant le spectacle devant moi qui est plutôt...cocasse..._on va dire ça comme ça...il vaut mieux..._

Alice a quatre pattes sur le canapé alors que … Jasper!!!... _mais depuis quand?_...est derrière elle et...enfin...disons en train de la satisfaire vu son visage à l'heure actuelle. La bouche entrouverte, le souffle irrégulier et les yeux fermés...Alice ne m'a apparemment pas vu...

Je décide d'agir enfin devant cette situation plus qu'embarrassante. Faisant demi tour sans faire de bruit, je ressors de l'appartement et vais m'installer pour manger dans le parc près de là.

…

_...Comment? Et depuis quand?..._ c'est vrai que ces derniers temps je ne remarquais plus trop ce qui se passer autour de moi. Mais _ça_... c'est quand même important. Je me suis tellement enfermée sur moi même que je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que ma meilleure amie voyait quelqu'un et qu'en plus ils étaient plutôt ...intime...

Il fallait que j'aie une discussion avec elle. _Comment ais-je pu passer à côté de ça... je suis une amie indigne..._

…

(Alanis Morisette-wake up)

Deux heures plus tard..._n'osant pas rentrer avant_... je me décide enfin à pénétrer dans le salon non sans au préalable vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit 'étrange' venant de la pièce.

Alice est allongée sur le canapé, elle semble accaparée par le film qui tourne en ce moment devant ses yeux.

Pour avertir mon arrivée et faire comme si je venais juste de franchir la porte, je pose bruyamment mes clés sur le comptoir de la cuisine et enlève mon manteau à la volée.

**-hey... t'en as mis du temps dis donc....t****u ne devais p****as rentrer il y a une heure? Je commençais à m'inquiéter... appelles la prochaine fois!...** je sourie devant sa manie de toujours me surprotéger...

**-oui maman...** ris-je devant son semblant d'autorité.

-**pourqu****oi rentres-tu si tard? T'avais encore beaucoup de travail à l'école?**

**-ouais c'est un peu ça...** je m'approche alors du canapé, puis me pose devant elle en m'asseyant sur la table basse et la regarde droit dans les yeux...**Alice... t'es ma meilleure amie tu le sais ça?...**

Elle semble un peu perdue mais finis par répondre.

**-heu ouais....**ses yeux se baissent et elle regarde soudainement ses pieds...

**-on se dit tout pas vrai?... tu ne me cacherais rien? N'est-ce pas?** Je relève son menton et croise son regard quelque peu surpris.

**-bien sur...**

**-bon et tu n'as rien à me dire?**

Elle semble hésiter sur sa réponse puis finit par soupirer lourdement...

**-oui d'accord ok...c'est moi qui t'es piqué ton tee-shirt bleu avec la grosse fleur...** **mai****s ce n'est pas ma faute j'avais rien à me mettre pour aller courir l'autre jour et je ne pouvais**** certainement pas y aller avec mes vêtements griffés! **Me dit-elle presque outrée qu'une telle idée puisse m'avoir effleurait l'esprit...

Je secoue la tête tout en ne pouvant m'empêcher de rire.

**-Mais de quoi tu parles?... je m'en fiche comme de l'an quarante de ce fichu tee-shirt!... je veux te parler de Jasper...ça te dit quelque chose?**

Elle est très surprise et un regard paniqué s'affiche alors sur son visage.

**-Bella... je … ce**** n'est p****as...enfin non...on est amis...et je...**

-**ok ça va Alice...c'est bon... calme toi... je trouve ça bien que tu es trouvée quelqu'un comme lui... c'est quelqu'un de bien... je savais qu'entre vous ça ne pouvait pas finir autrement. Je l'ai su à l'instant même ou tu t'es mise à rougir furieusement devant lui... tu aurais vu ta tête!...**

Elle finit enfin par se détendre et me pris dans ses bras.

**-merci....merci... depuis le temps que je voulais t'en parler...mais j'avais peur de ta ...****je ne savais pas trop comment tu allais réagir avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois...**

Un pincement au cœur me rappelle la douleur qui ne s'effacera jamais. Je décide de ne pas y penser pour le moment. J'ai raté trop de choses depuis quelques temps...je dois arranger ça...

**-alors ça dure depuis combien de temps?...**

**-ça fait un mois que l'on se voit mais nous sommes vraiment ensemble depuis deux semaines..**

**-et....**elle me regarde en attendant ce que je veux...**et bein...raconte moi!...**lui dis-je tout sourire....

**-ho Bella...si tu savais...** ses mains se portent à ses joues alors qu'elle soupire de contentement...**Jasper est parfait...il est si romantique, si gentil, si patient...ho et puis c'est amant...mon dieu...**_oui ça j'avais cru comprendre..._ ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser...

...fin du flash back....

...

L'endroit ou nous sommes est sympa...quoique un peu trop bruyant mais sympa...Des lumières tamisés, des sièges en cuir beige et des tables laqués blanches donnaient un côté très moderne au bar.

Alice était en pleine conversation avec son homme alors que moi je buvais tranquillement ma limonade tout en regardant ce qui se passait aux alentours.

Le fauteuil à ma droite bougea légèrement et une voix me murmura à l'oreille...

**-tu es très belle ce soir...**

Je recrache un peu de ma boisson tout en passant mes mains devant ma bouche. _Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle la!..._

**-merci...** lui répondis-je finalement tout en daignant enfin le regarder.

James n'était pas moche certes mais il ne m'intéressait pas... des cheveux courts blonds, une belle carrure et un jolie sourire ainsi que des beaux yeux, il est même assez charmant..._mais je sais pas...il y avait ce truc...je n'arrive pas à accrocher... je n'en ai pas vraiment envie._

**-tu n'es pas très bavarde hun?**

**-non pas vraiment...** je réfléchis à une tactique pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi... je commençais à fatiguer et cela se ressent dans mon humeur.** Je suis plutôt fatigue****r en fait.**

**-heu ok... je te raccompagne?...**me dit-il tout en se levant...

**-non...** m'empressais-je de lui dire un peu trop rapidement. Son visage s'affaissa un peu et il se rassit tout en baissant la tête. Je me suis rassise à ses côtés

**-éco****utes...ce n'est p****as toi... je t'assure tu es très mignon et très gentil... **son visage s'illumina soudain et un sourire fendit ses lèvres...**mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de ça en ce moment... déso****lée. **Je lui fis un léger bisou sur la joue, pris mon sac et me suis dirigée vers ma meilleure amie.

**-j'y vais ali'...je tombe de fatigue...**

**-d'accord ma belle... fais attention à toi...**me dit-elle tout en me donnant les clés de sa voiture.

**-prends la voiture, Jasper me ramènera ...t'inquiètes pas...**elle s'approche de mon oreille...**et merci d'être venue...d'avoir essayé...**je lui souris en retour...

**-d'accord...** je regarde ensuite Jasper et me penche pour lui baiser la joue également tout en lui murmurant...**tu me l'as ramène en vie et sobre de préférence!...**

Il sourit tout en me rendant mon étreinte....

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella... elle ne risque rien avec moi... **son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il passe son bras autour des épaules de sa compagne

**-ouais je sais...** lui répondis-je tout en lui souriant. Puis je me tourne vers tout le monde...**bonne nuit..**. et je quitte la boite en ayant récupéré mes affaires aux vestiaires.

….Retour au présent...

Jamais à cette époque je n'aurai imaginé être attirée par le sexe opposé. Je n'en avais pas l'envie mais pas le courage non plus. Tous les garçons qu'Alice essayait de me faire rencontrer n'aboutissaient à rien. Je ne voulais pas... malgré cela elle ne m'a jamais poussé à quoique ce soit. Elle me laisse toujours le choix même si jusqu'à maintenant tout ces rendez-vous ne se sont pas finis comme elle l'aurait espéré.

Inévitablement en parlant de rencontre, mon esprit retourne vers cet apollon... _cet_ _homme.__.. je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait mais il n'est pas comme les autres...il est différent... il m'attire...plus__ que de raison..._

Sans m'en rendre compte, mes pas m'ont mené jusqu'au parc près de l'appartement. Un banc est installé face au petit lac.

Je m'assois et regarde fixement devant moi. Me vidant l'esprit avant de rentrer chez moi. Je ne veux pas qu'Alice voit mon humeur quelque peu...bouleversée dirais-je...

Les minutes passent et une odeur de pain frais attire mon attention. Me levant avec un sourire aux lèvres, j'achète trois pains au chocolat et deux croissants chez le boulanger français au coin de la rue. Il faut avouer qu'Alice et moi somme très friande de ces petites pâtisseries...

Je décide de rentrer maintenant...histoire de faire plaisir à ma meilleure amie qui ne fait que se plaindre que je ne suis jamais là.

Montant les marches deux à deux, j'arrive rapidement devant ma porte. Je sors mes clés et pénètre dans l'appartement.

La voix d'Alice retentit soudain ainsi qu'une autre qui ne m'est pas totalement inconnue.

Je m'avance donc vers le salon là où le dialogue se fait plus fort tout en posant sur le comptoir de la cuisine les pâtisseries.

**-Magnifique...Alice qui est-ce?** Entendis-je ce doux ténor en franchissant la porte.

**-ho....**Personne ne m'a encore remarqué. **...elle c'est...**

Je fais demi tour, ouvre la porte d'entré et la claque bruyamment afin de m'avertir.

Quand j'arrive finalement dans le salon pour la seconde fois c'est Alice qui me fait face. La personne à ses côtés semble troublée par la photographie que ma meilleure amie avait prise de moi lors de ma dernière représentation.

J'avoue que cette photo est magnifique... Ce soir là, j'avais fait une représentation de classique, bien que ce ne soit pas mon domaine favori, je m'étais plutôt bien débrouillée. Lorsqu'elle avait fait développer les diapos j'avais été troublée par le caractère de cette image.

Je ressemblais presque à une poupée de porcelaine dans les mains maitresses d'un musicien.

(goodnight moon-Shivaree)

**-t'es là?...**me dit mon amie tout en avançant vers moi toujours avec sa grâce naturelle.

L'homme se retourne enfin et c'est là que je me fige...complètement paralysée devant la personne se tenant face à moi.

Alice se place à mes côtés puis attrape mon bras pour m'approcher de cet apollon. Elle finit par lui attraper la main également tout en nous approchant l'un de l'autre. Ma respiration se coupe et mon cœur rate un battement... _ok on se calme et on fait comme si de rien était..._

**-Bella je te présente Edward, mon frère... **me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

…_.son frère??... ho bon sang o__n n'a pas__ idée d'avoir un frère aussi....rhaaa!!!_

**-Edward, voici Bella ma meilleure amie et locataire... **continue-t-elle sans se rendre compte de toute évidence du chamboulement qui m'habite.

Un sourire en coin s'installe sur ses lèvres et il tend la main vers la mienne.

**-enchanté Bella...**

Je regarde sa main comme une chose étrange..._ il semblerait que je le revois plus rapidement que ce que je croyais... _un sourire s'installe alors sur mes lèvres et je lui prends la main en lui répondant...

**-pareil pour moi...Edward...** son sourire s'élargit alors que nos mains restent liées..._sa chaleur est réconfortante... pourquoi est-ce que j'imagine ses dites mains partout sur moi?... c'est impossible...je..._un courant électrique me traverse de part en part...

**-ma photo te plaît?...** ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui dire.

Il me regarde avec des yeux amusés et un rictus rieur..._tellement beau..._

**-ça a été ce matin? **Me dit Alice en attirant mon attention. Elle aussi a un grand sourire sur le visage.

Je hausse les épaules.

**-bof...comme d'habitude!**

**-moi je t'ai trouvé parfaite...** La voix d'Edward me surprend et je tourne vivement la tête vers lui tout en rougissant devant le compliment. Mes yeux sont étonnés alors que je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre.

**-comment ça ''elle était parfaite''? Tu...tu étais là?...** Ma meilleure amie aussi est surprise de cet aveu.

**-Apparemment ton frère et moi avons eu la même idée ce matin...mais j'avoue que j'ai été très surprise de voir un parfait inconnu adossé à la porte de ma salle en train de me regarder ****danser depuis je ne sais combien de temps.** Répliquai-je piquée au vif.

**-Je crois que je n'ai rien loupé du spectacle. **Répond-il satisfait. Je rougie encore et baisse les yeux...gênée...

-**ok...bon je crois que je vais vous laisser. Vous avez certainement des choses à vous dire....** je préférais m'éclipser plutôt que de subir l'interrogatoire d'Alice....et ce sourire en coin qui me..._ho aller maitrise toi ma vieille!... arrête ça tout de suite! Ce n'est qu'un mec bordel!..._ je me fustigeais moi même par claques mentales.

**-mais non! Tu peux rester...tu sais très bien que tu nous déranges pas...loin de là...pas vrai Ed'?**

**-oui Alice a raison tu ne nous dérange pas le moins du monde...Bella...**_ Il va arrêter de me sourire comme ça celui-là... sinon je...sinon je....je... rhaaaa puis zut!_

**-non...merci...c'est gentil mais j'ai des choses à faire d****ésolée! U****ne prochaine fois peut-être?...** lui répondis-je avec un léger sourire en commençant à me diriger vers le couloir.

-**Alice tu sai****s où me ****trouver!...** continuais-je sans même me retourner.

Je me précipite dans mon antre. Ouvrant légèrement mes rideaux ainsi que mes fenêtres, je respire un bon coup.

Je finis par m'assoir sur le bout de mon lit et pose ma tête dans mes mains. _Comment en un seul regard mon opinion a pu changer... comment puis-je désirer un homme que je ne connais pas?...pourquoi est-ce que sa simple présence m'hypnotise et me perturbe à ce point?..._

Un courant d'air entrouvre ma porte et la conversation du salon arrive jusqu'à mes oreilles.

La curiosité est trop forte et c'est d'un pas timide et discret que je m'avance vers l'entrebâillement.

**-Les parents étaient au courant et ils n'ont rien dit****?....je n'en r****eviens pas...**

**-Alice je voulais vous faire la surprise à toi et à Emmett...**

Emmett? … je ne le connais que par son nom. C'est le plus grand des deux frères d'Alice. D'après ce qu'elle m'a raconté à son sujet, il travaillerait pour la police ici à New York et il aurait un studio dans les parages. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de le rencontrer d'ailleurs, non pas que je n'en ai pas envie. En ayant fait la connaissance d'Esmée la mère d'Alice je ne m'imagine que trop bien la sympathie du reste de la famille, surtout en voyant le dieu vivant qui est installé dans mon salon... Mais avec le travail et les évènements derniers...je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps.

**-...à Bella.... je sais ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête cher frère!...** Mon prénom sortant des lèvres d'Alice me fait revenir au présent... _mince!__ Je n'a__i pas entendu le début de la conversation!..._

**-je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles?... Certes elle est belle mais je...je viens d'arrive****r... je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça pour le moment!....**

Belle....Il me trouve belle?...

**-bien sur... si tu le dis...** plus rien n'est dit pendant quelques secondes.

J'entends juste des bruits de placard et une tasse posée sur la table basse.

-**Alors c'est sur? Tu restes pour de bon cette fois?...**

**-oui...oui je crois bien que ce coup-ci je suis définitivement de retour au pays...**

Je ne sais pourquoi mais mon cœur se gonfle inexplicablement à cette pensée.

**-ho mon dieu je suis trop content****e tu ne peux pa****s savoir!** Le froissement d'un vêtement...elle a du certainement se jeter dans ses bras... Un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres alors que je l'imagine très bien en ce moment... égale à elle-même!

**-Alice j'ét...ouffe****…**_qu'est-ce que je disais?.... _je secoue la tête de droite à gauche en pouffant légèrement du comportement excessif de mon amie.

**-ho ****désolée Ed... Bon aller t'as pleins de choses à m****e raconter!**

**-heu ouais...je sais pas...qu'est-ce que tu veux que je**** te dise?**

**-bein**** je ne sais pas... commence par le début?...t'avais une petite amie en France?**

_Ok.__..là ça m'intéresse.._. Ma tête se rapproche un peu plus de la porte comme si le fait de m'approcher pouvait me permettre de mieux entendre la réponse. Ma bouche s'assèche alors que je déglutie...

**-Al'...commence pas!...**

**-ho aller Eddy! Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'Emmett et moi avons envie de savoir si tu...enfin tu sais...**

Je pouffe de rire discrètement tout en plaçant ma main devant ma bouche.

**-Alice!! Bon sang t'es ma sœur! Je**** ne vais pas ****te raconter ma vie sexuelle quand même...!**** Oui j'ai eu des petites amies, mais rien de sérieux! Ça va t'es contente? Et arrête de m'appeler**** Eddy! Je déteste ce surnom et tu le sais!**

**-ookkkk...calme toi c'est bon....j'arrête...**

**-non mais bon entre Emmett et toi vous vous êtes passés le mot ou quoi?...**

**-pourquoi? Tu l'as vu?**

**-oui ce matin...et je crois qu'à peu de chose près ma vie sexuelle semble plus vous intéresser que ma vie en France!**

**-ho aller Ed'...on te taquine! Et d'ailleurs tu n'as pas changé à ce niveau...toujours aussi susceptible!**

**...**Je décide de leur laisser un peu d'intimité entre frère et sœur...

Secouant la tête pour essayer d'oublier la conversation que je viens d'entendre et d'occulter le 'fantasme vivant' actuellement dans mon salon, je décide d'aller prendre une douche.

Alors que j'attrape un jean dans ma penderie, un objet attire mon attention...

…

(Sarah Bareilles- Gravity)

Je prends l'objet entre mes mains tremblantes et le pose sur mes genoux alors que je m'assois sur le sol.

Something always brings me back to you. (quelque chose me ramène toujours à toi)  
It never takes too long. (ça ne prend jamais très longtemps)

Mes doigts tracent le contour de la couverture... cet album photo retrace les dernières années écoulées...

No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here (qu'importe ce que je dis ou fais, je te sens toujours ici)

'til the moment I'm gone. (jusqu'au moment où je pars...)

Mes mains tremblent alors que doucement la couverture se tourne pour faire apparaître les premières images.

You hold me without touch. (tu me retiens sans me toucher)  
You keep me without chains. (tu me gardes sans chaines)

Une photo au centre de la page... une seule photo et mon cœur se brise...

Jacob et moi...les yeux dans les yeux... des lampions tout autour de nous...

...Flash Back....

La fête foraine de Forks n'a jamais été monumentale. Quelques attractions par-ci par là, des stands de bonbon et barbe à papa... elle représentait surtout l'occasion à toute la population de la petite bourgade de pouvoir se retrouver...

**-Hého!!! Jacob appelle Belly!! Jacob appelle Belly...**

I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your reign.**  
**(je n'ai jamais rien voulu autant que de me noyer dans ton amour et ne pas sentir ta pluie.)

Je secoue la tête puis me retourne vers mon homme qui rit beaucoup, suivi de près par mon soit disant père...

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais ne peux m'empêcher de sourire également...

Set me free, leave me be. (libère moi, laisse moi être)

I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity. (je ne veux pas tomber encore une fois dans ta gravité)

**-t'étais encore dans la lune?...** une main se ferme autour de ma taille alors qu'un souffle caresse mon oreille.

Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be. (me voici et je me tiens haute, comme je suis supposée le faire)

**-j'y peux rien...**

But you're on to me and all over me.(mais tu es sur moi et tout autour de moi)

**-je sais...** je tourne la tête vers son visage et me penche légèrement afin de pouvoir gouter ses lèvres. Fermant les yeux, je savoure le moment...

**-hum hum... **mon père...**je vous signale que vous n'êtes pas seuls!...**

You loved me 'cause I'm fragile. (tu m'aimais car je suis fragile)  
When I thought that I was strong. (quand je pensais être forte)

Rougissante je me recule et le toise quelque peu irritée. Il rit et tourne sa tête vers son ami Billy.

Mon père passe derrière le fauteuil roulant de celui-ci et le pousse vers nous.

**-viens on va faire ce jeu là-bas...** me dit Jacob en m'attrapant la main et en m'emmenant vers le stand.

**-Alors les amoureux...on se lance...**nous dit le forain.

But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone. (mais tu m'as touchée pendant un court instant et toute ma fragile force est partie...)

Jake avec un rictus compétitif pose un billet de cinq dollars sur le comptoir alors que l'homme nous explique les règles.

**-Vous avez trois coups... si la balle arrive à faire tomber toutes les boites de conserve, cette magnifique peluche est à vous...** lui dit-il en lui montrant une énorme peluche beige et grise...

**-pas de problème, un jeu d'enf****ant!...** Il se tourne vers moi et me tend ses lèvres.

….**Un peu d'encouragement chérie!...**me dit-il avec ses lèvres en 'cul de poule' ne demandant qu'à toucher les miennes. Je ris et l'embrasse.

I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on  
The ground. (je vis ici à genoux alors que j'essaie de te faire voir que tu es tout ce don je pense avoir besoin ici au sol...)

Puis il attrape la première balle et lance... Trois des boites tombent alors que les sept autres restent intactes. Je grimace légèrement... c_e n'est pas __gagné..._

La deuxième balle est propulsée contre la pyramide de conserve et cinq tombent sur le sol.

-**yes... **Jacob semble fier de lui...

La troisième balle entre les mains, il se concentre quelques secondes puis se lance...

**-ouiiii....** dis-je en me jetant à son cou alors que les deux dernières conserves achèvent leur course au sol...

But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go. (mais tu n'es ni un ami ni un ennemie bien qu'il semblerait que je ne peux pas te laisser partir)

The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down (la seule chose que je sais encore c'est que tu m'empêches de me relever.)

**-et voilà la belle peluche pour la demoiselle...** le gérant du stand tend la peluche à Jake qui celui-ci me la tend...

**-bonne saint Valentin mon ange...**

**-c'est toi l'ange....** lui répondis-je en l'embrassant....

...Fin du Flash-Back...

Set me free, leave me be. (libère moi, laisse moi être)

I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity. (je ne veux pas tomber encore une fois dans ta gravité)

Je ferme les paupières et reprend ma respiration. Les larmes coulent encore..._je ne serai jamais cicatrisée..._

Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be. (me voici et je me tiens haute, comme je suis supposée le faire)

Chaque fois que je fais un pas en avant...des choses reviennent...et je finis par reculer de trois pas...

Il me manque tellement... j'avais besoin de lui... j'ai besoin de lui...

But you're on to me and all over me.(mais tu es sur moi et tout autour de moi)

**...**chaque nuit une pensée s'envole vers lui...chaque jour, je me lève et je me force à sortir de cette chambre pour lui...parce que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu...mais c'est dur... tellement dur de vivre sans lui...

Something always brings me back to you. (quelque chose me ramène toujours à toi)

It never takes too long. (ça ne prend jamais très longtemps)

Mes doigts glissent sur la matière et je finis par fermer le livre...

No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here (qu'importe ce que je dit ou fais, je te sens toujours ici)

'til the moment I'm gone. (jusqu'au moment ou je pars...)

Me relevant difficilement, mes muscles sont engourdis du à la position inconfortable.

J'efface les larmes d'un revers de la main et vais remettre l'album photo à sa place...

Je ne suis pas encore prête pour affronter mon passé...

**-ça va?....**une voix dans mon dos me fait sursauter...

* * *

**ok! bon l'histoire avance...petit à petit! Je pense que vous serez un peu surprise des chapitres qui sont à venir! vous verez...**

**J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant...?...**

**Je crois que je n'ai rien d'autre à dire! ha si!juste...ce petit bouton vert en dessous n'est pas là pour faire beau!mdr une petite review?!...même insignifiante me ferait plaisir...je prends ce qu'on me donne!lol je suis pas chiante pour ça!Mais bon en même temps, je dis ça je ne dis rien!**

**...prenez soin de vous!...**

**Bisous**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello Everybody!**

**OK alors d'abord les remerciements...ça s'impose...**

**Un immense merci à:Tinga Bella,Habswifes,PatiewSnow,annecullen69,Vinie65...si j'en ai oublié désolé...le coeur y est vraiment...Merci vraiment les filles d'être là chaque semaine pour me soutenir...vous êtes juste géniales!**

** et un gros, gigantesque même Big 'up à aluzine...merci pour tes commentaires tout le long des chapitres...ça m'a fait super plaisir!**

**Sinon toujours de gros bisous à ma passe-temps préférée et à la pichounette de service!Merci de me corriger même si je suis sure qu'il doit rester encore des fautes...on ne me changera pas!mdr Bravo pour votre courage!lol**

**Bon aller la partie sentimentale est fini...place au chapitre...**

**On se retrouve en bas...(j'ai une ou deux choses à dire...comme d'habitude!)**

POVB

(Melody Gardot-Gone)

**-ça va?**...

Je me retourne doucement en retenant mes larmes...

**-oui...oui ça va...**

**-t'es sure?** Alice me regarde inquiète. Je lui fais un petit sourire et acquiesce finalement.

-**ton frère? il?...**

**-il est parti. Il avait des choses à faire...**

Je me sens à la fois déçue et soulagée qu'il ne soit plus là...

**-bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait?**

**-je sais pas...qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?...**un sourire s'étale sur ses lèvres alors que je vois la catastrophe arrivait...**non Alice...pas de shopping...pitié...j'ai pas vraiment envie de ça, tout de suite...**

**-t'es pas marrante. **Me répond-elle en tapant du pied sur le sol et en faisant la moue...**qu'est-ce que tu vas faire encore...te morfondre dans ta chambre, lire un roman à l'eau de rose que tu as déjà lu une centaine de fois...**

**-Roméo et Juliette n'est certainement pas un roman à l'eau de rose Alice...et non je ne pensais pas lire tout mon après midi. J'avais plutôt pensé à aller nous balader...toutes les deux...enfin si tu veux bien sur...**

Un sourire fend son visage alors qu'elle s'avance vers moi. Elle passe ensuite un bras par dessus mes épaules et nous dirige vers le salon...

**-ok va pour la balade...**

…

**-dis moi Alice...parle moi un peu de tes frères...**

Toutes les deux assises sur le capot de ma voiture, nos yeux éblouis par la vue qu'offre le paysage vu de l'endroit ou nous sommes.

A à peu près une demi-heure de la ville, j'avais découvert par hasard cet endroit calme et loin de l'agitation de Manhattan. La falaise surplombait les buildings alors que les arbres autour me rappelaient inévitablement Forks... j'avais un peu l'impression d'être chez moi ici... une sorte de retour aux sources...

-**depuis quand tu t'intéresses à mes frères?...**sa voix est curieuse alors qu'elle tourne le visage vers moi.

Je ne la regarde pas en face, préférant fixer ma vision sur le paysage …

**-depuis que je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais rien sur eux...** répondis-je le plus nonchalamment du monde en levant légèrement les épaules.

**-hunhun...**elle ne semble pas convaincue mais finit quand même par m'expliquer un peu leur vie...enfin un peu plus dans les détails que je ne savais pas jusque là....**bon très bien...comme tu le sais Emmett est dans la police...son travaille lui prend beaucoup de son temps...il s'est toujours investi à fond dans tout ce qu'il fait...**

…

**-et enfin ça doit certainement expliquer le fait qu'il ne s'attache pas à une fille en particulier et qu'il renie définitivement toute relation amoureuse...**

**-ouais peut-être...**je marque une pause et reprend presque dans un murmure...**et ...Edward?...il en est où de ce point de vue là?....**

Elle ne semble pas se rendre compte de mon manque d'assurance soudain...ou du moins ne me le fait pas remarquer...je lui en suis d'ailleurs extrêmement reconnaissante...je n'aurai pas su lui expliquer le chamboulement que son frère provoque chez moi...

**-tu sais Edward est quelqu'un de très discret en ce qui concerne sa vie sentimentale. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une fille... je sais qu'il a eu quelques aventures mais apparemment rien de sérieux... c'est quelqu'un qui ne s'engage pas facilement...enfin je crois...**

Elle se perd dans ses pensées alors que je décide de rentrer.

Il vaut mieux éviter de trop s'attarder sur les sujets épineux...surtout avec Alice...

**-on rentre? Ou tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier...**

**-écoute Bella je sais que tu détestes ça mais ça me ferait tellement plaisir...** me faisant des yeux de chien battu, et minaudant sachant très bien qu'elle va gagner à tout les coups en me prenant par les sentiments...**il y a cette nouvelle boutique en ville qui vient d'ouvrir et j'aurai adoré y aller avec ma meilleure amie de tout les temps....** me dit-elle tout en s'accrochant à mon bras.

Je grimace, ferme les yeux en déglutissant et finis par abdiquer sachant pertinemment que j'étais perdue d'avance...

…

**-non Alice il est hors de question que je porte cette tenue dans le millénaire à venir...ho ça non!...**

J'étais devant le grand miroir de la cabine d'essayage en train d'essayer de cacher mes cuisses en tirant légèrement sur le bas de ma soit disant robe qui me paraissait bien trop courte à l'heure actuelle.

Plutôt jolie, bien que beaucoup trop provocante à mon gout, cette robe est assez confortable..._je n'ai jamais dit ça!... si?..._ mais la couleur noir du tissu et le décolté un peu trop plongeant ne me ressemblaient pas..._mais alors...pas du tout. _Tout l'ensemble était très harmonieux mais elle n'est pas faite pour quelqu'un comme moi. _C'est bien trop voyant..._

**-mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?...tu es parfaite dans cette robe...**

Alice venait de passer sa tête à travers le rideau et me regarder dans la glace puisque je lui faisais dos, me renvoyant ainsi son visage ébloui devant mon reflet.

**-ça te va tellement bien. Je te jure qui si habillée comme ça tu ne fais pas tourner toutes les têtes masculines de cette ville alors là je ne m'appelle plus Alice Cullen!**

**-Je...c'est pas mon intention de... faire tourner des têtes et tout ça...ce n'est pas... je sais pas...c'est pas...**

**-Bella...c'est bon...arrête de te torturer comme ça. OK, tu ne veux pas t'attirer les faveurs de la gente masculine de New-York mais il y aura bien un jour un homme a qui tu voudras plaire...et je t'assure qu'avec cette robe ce sera du gâteau.**

Mes pensées se tournent pour la millième fois de la journée vers Edward..._c'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt jolie...et puis après tout le changement c'est bien?non?..._

Je me regarde encore une fois dans la glace et un sourire s'affiche sur mon visage..._heureusement Alice est sortie de la cabine..._

…

Deux heures plus tard, enfin nous rentrons à l'appartement...les mains chargés de sacs plein de fringues!.._.Alice.._..

Ce qui ne devait être qu'une petite visite de la nouvelle boutique en vogue est devenue 'transformons Bella en femme fatale'... _mon dieu si j'avais su!..._

Après avoir fait une vingtaine d'essayage de différente tenue, toutes très...comment dire?...féminines... j'ai enfin réussie à me tirer de ses griffes et nous voilà ici...

_zzzzzzttt...._

Le portable de ma meilleure amie vibre. Vu le sourire qu'elle affiche ce n'est autre que Jasper!

Je détourne le regard et vais dans ma chambre en embarquant mes sachets pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité.

Posant tout sur mon lit, je m'y engouffre également en bousculant sur mon passage les habits qui tombent sur le sol. Frottant mes mains sur mon visage et en soupirant de fatigue, je ferme les yeux...

…

J'ai du m'apaiser car quand j'ouvre les paupières le soleil se couche... _qu'est-ce que je disais?...les sortie shopping avec Alice sont pires qu'une semaine de sport intensif!..._

Je me relève difficilement et souffle devant le bazar dans ma chambre. Prenant mon courage à deux mains je commence à ranger mes nouvelles affaires...

…

Enfin le dernier sachet...je sors le vêtement de son emballage... la robe...

**-tiens ça tombe bien que tu tiens cette robe dans tes mains ça évitera que tu ne la ranges pour rien...**

Je suis surprise de sa phrase et l'a regarde les yeux interrogateurs...

-**je ne comprends pas?**

**-ce soir on sort! Il y a ce bar sympa qui fait fureur en ce moment...**

**-mais tu ne devais pas voir Jasper ce soir?...**

**-apparemment non, mes deux frères sortent également et comme Edward ne connaissait pas encore mon petit ami, ils ont décidé de se faire une soirée entre hommes... vu qu'on a passé une super journée toutes les deux, ce qui dit en passant ne se produit pas assez souvent à mon goût, je me suis dit que ce serait bien de finir la soirée en buvant un verre dans un bar plutôt cool...pour prolonger notre journée...enfin je...**

**-ok!...d'accord...**

Je ne pouvais qu'accepter devant l'enthousiasme de mon amie. On ne passe pas beaucoup de temps ensemble malgré notre colocation. Les soirées entre filles sont assez rares...et j'avoue que cette journée m'a fait beaucoup de bien...alors autant la prolongée... _en plus je ne suis pas contre un petit verre!..._

Alice me sourit de toutes ses dents et commence à s'avancer dans ma chambre en sautillant d'enthousiasme. Je réponds à son sourire et m'apprête à aller me doucher lorsque je m'arrête soudain et me retourne vers elle...

**-heu Alice? Pourquoi la robe? je...je vais pas mettre ça quand même?...**

**-bein pourquoi? Ce serait l'occasion non?...**

Je ne réponds pas me contentant de faire la grimace...

**-ho aller Bella... tu seras tellement jolie dans cette robe... enfin jolie n'est peut-être pas le mot...je dirais plutôt sexy...**reprend elle en faisant un mouvement de bassin provoquant pour illustrer sa phrase.

_Ho et puis zut!!!pourquoi pas...._

Ne voulant pas argumenter d'avantage de peur de changer d'avis, je rentre dans ma salle de bain et me déshabille.

M'approchant du miroir du lavabo, mes yeux s'attardent sur mon visage.

Je n'ai pas une merveilleuse mine mais mes traits sont un peu plus détendu qu'à l'habitude...

_oui...cette journée m'a fait du bien!..._

Secouant la tête, je me place sous le jet d'eau...Alors que l'eau coule sur mon corps et que la chaleur me détend, un visage me revient en tête..

.

Des yeux verts...un sourire ravageur... une chevelure cuivrée...un frisson me parcours l'échine alors que je n'imagine que trop bien mes mains glisser dans ses cheveux, descendre sur ses épaules carrées et viriles et continuer leur chemin sur son ventre plat et musclé pour arriver jusqu'à son..._STOP!...mais enfin qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?..._

Je sors finalement de la douche et m'entoure de ma serviette. Je me sèche et remarque que des sous vêtements sont installés sur le rebord du lavabo..._elle pense décidément à tout!..._

Après avoir enfilé mes sous vêtement, j'attrape la robe et m'habille tout en faisant glisser le tissu sur mes jambes et mes cuisses..._le tissu est si doux.._

Refermant la fermeture éclaire, je sors en même temps de la salle de bain et retrouve Alice dans le salon. Celle-ci a installé tout son attirail sur la table basse du salon.

Du maquillage, des bigoudis, des pinces, des crèmes en tout genre...etc... Tout y est...

soudain je me sens beaucoup moins sure... _peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée._..

**-heu...tu es sure qu'on a besoin de tout ça?...** lui dis-je tout en montrant d'un vague signe de main les différents 'outils' installés sur la table.

**-c'est le minimum tu veux dire!...**

**-tu me fais peur là....**dis-je en grimaçant et en restant à ma place...

**-mais non aller viens...après être passé entre mes mains je t'assure que tu ne regretteras pas!...parole de Cullen!...**

Elle m'assoit sur une chaise installée pour l'occasion et me pose une petite serviette sur les épaules pour certainement éviter les accidents. C'est vrai que je m'étais habillé avant d'être...torturée...mais je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de tout ça...

**-détend toi...ça te feras du bien...**

**-facile à dire!...juste pour une soirée entre fille...tu me prépares comme pour un mariage!...**

**-quoi? Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais utilisé que ça pour ton mariage! Non mais ça va pas la tête!!**

Elle se met à rire alors que moi je me fige en repensant à ce qu'elle vient de dire... mon mariage...si seulement ça aurait pu être vrai..._mais ce n'est pas le cas!...et ce ne le sera jamais!..._

Alice remarque mon trouble.

**-Excuse moi...**

**-C'est rien...tu ne peux pas toujours contrôler tes paroles tout ça parce que ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs!...** je marque une pause et décide de me reprendre...**bon par quoi on commence?...**dis-je en faisant une mine horrifiée pour détendre l'atmosphère sachant pertinemment que ma tête va la faire rire.

…

(Evanescence-Listen to the rain)

...Flash Back...

-**Jacob qu'est-ce que t'as?...qu'est-ce qu'il y a?... **lui dis-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains pour le forcer à me regarder.

**-c'est rien...j'ai des petits soucis au boulot. **Il me regarde hésitant, cherchant quelque chose dans mes yeux qui pourrait certainement l'aider mais ne semble pas le trouver puisqu'il se reprend et glisse ses mains sur les miennes...**c'est rien ça va aller...t'inquiètes pas...**

**-t'es sure? Tu me le dirais si c'était grave hun?...**

Il me sourit tristement puis hoche de la tête.

**-bon très bien...**

Jacob était arrivé quelques heures plutôt le regard vide et le teint pâle...très pâle...

Je m'étais tout de suite inquiétée de son état et je lui avais fait un interrogatoire dans les règles.

Il s'était assis sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur un point invisible et ne répondait à mes questions que par petit ''hum'' très évasif.

C'est là que j'avais voulu attirer son attention en prenant son visage dans mes mains. Malheureusement ses réponses ne sont pas plus concluantes maintenant et j'avoue que je suis assez déroutée par son état...

Il s'est alors levé et s'est dirigé vers la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes passèrent et pas un bruit ne se fit entendre dans la pièce voisine. Je n'avais pas bougé du salon regardant fixement la porte par ou avait disparu mon fiancé... _qu'est-ce qu'il a?_...

**-Bella...viens s'il te plaît...** Je sursaute et me lève de ma place. Entrant de la salle attenante à la chambre je remarque tout de suite Jacob les mains posées sur le rebord du lavabo et la tête baissée.

Je m'approche doucement et glisse ma main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser. Je ne sais tellement pas quoi faire...quoi dire... je ne peux que le soutenir en lui montrant que je suis là s'il a besoin.

Il relève la tête et croise mon regard troublé dans le miroir.

Attrapant ma main qui était toujours sur son épaule, il se tourne face à moi.

**-viens...il faut qu'on parle...**dit-il tout en m'entrainant dans la chambre.

Il nous assoit sur le lit et joint nos mains entre nos deux corps...

Vu qu'il ne parle toujours pas, je décide d'engager la conversation afin d'atténuer la bouffée d'angoisse qui me submerge.

**-qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour?....**ma voix est basse et terriblement tremblante.

**-Bella écoute je...**sa tête se baisse, il déglutit puis reprend...**Bella, tu dois me promettre quelque chose...**

**-Qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui?...**

**-Ne cherches pas à comprendre quoique ce soit...promets moi c'est tout ce que je te demande... **dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux cette fois avec une extrême détermination.

La panique me gagne alors que j'accède à sa demande.

**-très bien, je te le promets...** **mais peux-tu me dire quoi exactement?...te promettre quoi?**

**-Je veux que s'il m'arrive quoique ce soit tu ne cherches rien...n'essaies pas de trouver la vérité ou le pourquoi du comment... et je veux que si je finis par sortir de ta vie d'une façon ou d'une autre...**je sens des trémolos dans sa voix..._ça me brise le cœur._..** tu devras m'oublier en continuant ta vie et en étant heureuse....peu importe les circonstances...**ses mains prennent mon visage en coupe alors que ses yeux me supplient de faire ce qu'il me dit...**ton bonheur passe avant tout...**

**-Jake!...ma vie est avec toi voyons...pourquoi veux tu que...qu'est-ce...**

Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de continuer.

**-tu as promis...alors tu arrêtes de poser des questions et tu fais comme si je n'avais rien dit...d'accord?**

**-mais...non!...non!...je peux pas faire ça...Jake...pourquoi?...qu'est-ce...**

**-Bella calme toi...ce n'est rien rassure toi...j'avais juste besoin de l'entendre c'est tout..**il me caresse la joue...**n'en parlons plus pour l'instant d'accord?...**il me prend dans ses bras...

Je vois bien que je n'ai pas le choix et finis par abdiquer...regrettant déjà d'avoir fait une telle promesse...que je nous pourrais jamais tenir.

….fin du Flash Back...

**-et voilà....**dit une Alice toute fière de son travail...

Je me lève légèrement engourdie...engourdissement eux même provoqués par cette position assise un peu trop longue à mon goût...

Je m'apprête à aller dans la salle de bain pour enfin me voir dans la glace. Mais c'est sans compter sur ma meilleure amie...

**-où est-ce que tu vas comme ça?**

**-quoi ou est-ce que je vais? Dans la salle de bain voyons!**

**-non...tu ramènes tes jolies petites fesses ici de suite et tu m'enfiles ça...**rétorque-t-elle en attrapant une paire d'escarpin noir... _ok là elle veut ma mort!..._

**-heu Alice tu n'aurais pas des talons avec dix centimètres de moins par hasard?...**

**-non et puis même si j'en avais ce serait hors de question que tu les portes...tu seras parfaite avec ses chaussures et je t'interdis de dire quoique ce soit...tu les mets un point c'est tout...**

Je soupire pour la centième fois de la journée et finis par mettre les escarpins.

Perchée sur mes échasses j'avance comme je peux jusqu'à la salle de bain. Alice rie de ma démarche mal assurée en secouant la tête...

**-laisses toi juste le temps de t'habituer à la hauteur...ça passera d'ici un quart d'heure. **renchérit-elle dans mon dos

**-ha!ha!ha!...** puis amère rajoute...**si tu le dis...**

…

(American woman-Lenny Kravitz)

Je suis bloquée devant la jeune fille face à moi. ..

Des cheveux longs tombant sur les épaules et formant de belles anglaises, une mine agréable, des yeux marrons mis en valeur par un fard à paupières charbonneux, des joues légèrement rosées, une bouche simple mais bien dessinée. La personne dans ce miroir ne pouvait pas être moi.._.impossible!..._

Je baisse les yeux et continue de me détailler. Des épaules frêles, une poitrine classique, une taille fine...voilà enfin un aspect de ma personne que je retrouvais..._simple_...quoique quelque peu mis en avant..._du à la robe certainement._

Alice avait fait un travail remarquable et je peux dire que j'étais plutôt...jolie..._enfin je crois.._.

Mes jambes paraissaient longues et soyeuse du au bas et aux talons... _je ne me reconnaissais pas...mais ce n'était pas désagréable...pour ce soir, je ne voulais pas me reconnaître...je veux m'oublier un peu et passer un bon moment avec mon amie...être insouciante... est-ce si mal?_

…

Je tremblote un peu lorsque l'on sort de la voiture. Alice attrape ma main et nous guide jusqu'à l'entré du bar.

Des personnes sont dehors en train de fumer une cigarette, d'autre attende de rentré..._ enfin il y a beaucoup de monde autour de nous..._

Quelques regards masculins dans notre direction me déstabilisent un peu mais je décide d'en faire abstraction.

Arrivées devant le vigile, mon amie lui fait un grand sourire... Ce dernier rougi et nous ouvre gentiment la porte..._on aura tout vu décidément..._

L'ambiance est surchauffée dans la salle. Des lumières tamisées un peu partout, de petites tables intimes assorties aux canapés très rétro d'un côté, des tables de billard de l'autre, une piste de danse au centre...cette endroit avait tout d'un lieu sympa et à la mode...

Mes yeux parcours un peu la foule qui se précipitent sur la piste alors qu'une chanson assez rythmé retentit.

Alice sautille sur place tout en regardant elle aussi autour de nous...

**-Haaaa......!!!** je me retourne brusquement vers elle pour savoir ce qui lui prend de crier comme ça...

**-je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive?...**

Et là comme pour répondre à ma question...un jeune homme...blond...s'avance vers nous...Je lève les yeux au ciel...

La scène qui se passe sous mes yeux est comme au ralentie... vous savez comme dans ces films super kitch...ou une chanson en fond musical genre 'etta james-at last' amplifie l'aspect ringard de la scène.

Jasper marche doucement vers ma meilleure amie...les yeux dans les yeux...des personnes bousculées, des regards surpris...rien ne semble les atteindre..._on dirait qu'ils ne se sont pas vu depuis des années..._je pouffe de ma propre pensée alors qu'enfin ils sont face à face, au centre de la piste en train de se dévorer des yeux.

Leur laissant un petit moment à eux, je repense à ce qu'avait dit plutôt Alice...

''-_**Ils ont décidés de faire une soirée entre homme**_''

Je regarde enfin dans la direction d'où venait Jasper et me fige...

..._Il est là...il est là...mon dieu qu'est-ce que je fais?...comment je vais...enfin que..._ je me passe nerveusement la main dans les cheveux et m'avance vers eux prudemment.

Deux hommes se tiennent devant une table de billard, la queue (de billard évidement....coquine!) à la main, ils regardent tout deux le spectacle qu'offrent Alice et Jasper au centre de la piste de danse.

Le grand brun, qui doit certainement être Emmett rit à gorge déployé de la scène alors qu'Edward se contente de sourire...

**-bonsoir...**dis-je un peu plus fort pour couvrir le son de la musique. Surpris tout les deux ils se tournent vers moi.

Ses yeux verts me fixent, sa bouche s'ouvre légèrement alors que ses doigts serrent la queue de billard toujours entre les doigts...

Mes yeux sont paralysés devant sa personne. Il porte juste une chemise grise ainsi qu'un jean brut mais déjà mon corps se réchauffe..._on se calme Bella...ce n'est pas le moment!...c'est jamais le moment!..._

**-bonsoir jolie demoiselle...**dit le brun en avançant vers moi, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres...**à qui ai-je l'honneur?...**

**-heu...**je baisse les yeux quelque peu gênée et m'apprête à répondre mais fus vite coupé par un doux ténor.

**-Bella?...qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?...**

**-tu es?...tu es Bella?...la Bella?... **Emmett semble surpris.

-**oui c'est bien elle gros bêta alors arrête de lorgner sur elle....et Edward ferme la bouche!** Réplique Alice, à ma place, qui venait d'arriver accompagnée de son amant.

Les deux hommes s'exécutent et enfin je peux me détendre un peu. Je m'approche de mon amie et la tire par le bras...

**-tu le savais n'est-ce pas?...**lui chuchotais-je.

**-tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais laisser mon pauvre chéri dans les mains de ces deux nigauds?!...**

_...ok bonne excuse!...mais bon sang, mon cœur battant à cent à l'heure, ma respiration hachée et cette irrésistible envie de vérifier si ses cheveux sont aussi doux que je ne me l'imagine...je ne vais jamais tenir toute une soirée près de cet homme...de ce dieu....vivant..._

…

La salle est survoltée alors que la chanson ''black and gold'' du film Fame je crois battait à plein régime dans le bar...

Je me surprenais moi même à chanter les paroles et à bouger la tête en rythme...

_-_**Em' stop! J'ai assez bu je crois...** dis-je à ce dernier en posant ma main sur le dessus de mon verre.

La soirée n'était pas si terrible que ça finalement. Au début j'étais assez réservée mais c'est sans compter sur le grand frère d'Alice...

Emmett peut distraire toute une assemblée de dix bonne sœur juste en leur racontant ses blagues... certes quelques une ont un humour douteux mais il a su me mettre tout de suite à mon aise et finalement je passe un super moment...

Edward a posé également beaucoup de question sur moi...il est plus discret que son frère mais

tout aussi gentil... _et tellement beau._.._rhaaa!!!tais toi!..._

Toute la soirée s'est rythmé à regarder les hommes jouer au billard et à boire des cocktails...qui je dois dire commence à me monter à la tête... je me sens plus légère...

**-haaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!J'adore cette chanson...!!Aller viens Bella...** dit Alice en m'attrapant la main et en nous guidant vers la piste de danse lorsque 'Bad romance' de Lady Gaga se fit entendre...

Passant ses mains sur mes hanches, elle nous menait dans un rythme à la fois rapide et sensuel...

Les yeux fermés je me laissais emporté par la musique et enchainait les mouvements accompagnée de ma meilleur amie.

-**I want your love and I want your revenge...you and me could write a bad romance!!....** _ça c'est Alice et moi en train de chanter en cœur..._

L'alcool faisant de plus en plus effet, je me surprenais à devenir presque euphorique. Sautant comme une enfant dans tout les sens, les cheveux basculant dans les airs, la musique m'enivrait autant que l'alcool. Je me sentais tellement légère et si bien...

Faisant complètement abstraction des gens autour, juste en m'évadant dans le rythme, je me laissais aller... _et c'est tellement bon!..._

**-je veux ton amour et je veux ton revenge...je veux ton amour..I don't want to be friends!**_ Ok là ça devient dramatique... les pauvres oreilles de tout ces gens!..._

Nous nous déchainions sur les accords...dansant ensemble...tous ces derniers mois me paraissaient bien loin...

...

la musique finit et d'autres tout aussi entrainantes suivirent.

Quelques musiques défilèrent alors qu'Alice et moi restions toujours à nous déchainer sur la piste.

Je décompressais complètement des derniers mois...

La salle se calma doucement lorsque arriva le moment des slows.

Jasper arriva et pris la main d'Alice afin d'entamer une danse en amoureux... je les trouvais tellement beau tout les deux...

(Mariah Carey-Never too far away)

Les premières notes retentirent alors que je restais au milieu de la piste... je ne savais plus quoi faire...ni où aller...complètement perdue...les paroles de cette musique me rappelaient tellement de chose...surtout une...

...Flash back...

-**m'accorderais-tu cette danse? **Jacob tend la main telle une invitation...invitation que je ne peux refuser...

you're with me (tu es avec moi)

**-bien sur...** Je me lève en serrant ses doigts entre les miens alors qu'il nous guide vers le centre de la piste...

J'avais pour habitude de renier tout bal de promos...mais pas cette année...ma dernière année à Forks...ma dernière année en compagnie de mon père et de Jake...jusqu'à ce que ce dernier me rejoigne du moins...j'eus un pincement au cœur en me rappelant que j'allais le quitter pour continuer mes études à New-York...si loin de lui...

Les premiers accords de la mélodie retentissent dans la salle... des couples commencent à venir autour de nous...

til the bitter end (jusqu'à la fin la plus amer)

Jacob en parfait partenaire, me relève le menton afin que nos yeux se soudent et me rapproche de lui tout en plaçant mes mains derrière sa nuque...mains qui ne tardent pas à trouver leur chemin dans ses cheveux...

What we had transcends (tous ce que nous avons transcendé)

this experience (cette expérience)

Nos fronts collés l'un à l'autre, il nous dirige doucement...tendrement sur la musique...

too painful to (trop douloureuse pour)

talk about (en parler)

Ses mains glissent sur mes bras qu'il caresse sensuellement...

So I'll hold it in (alors je garderais ça en moi)

Pas un mot n'est dit...nous sommes seuls au monde...les yeux dans les yeux...nos âmes ensembles...pour toujours et à jamais...

til my heart can mend (jusqu'à ce que mon coeur puisse réparer)

….fin du Flash Back...

Mon souffle me manque alors que je me rends compte que je suis au milieu de la piste...figée...seule...terriblement seule...la douleur commence à ressurgir lorsque...

and be brave enough to love again (et être assez brave pour aimer à nouveau)

Deux mains se posent sur mes bras resserraient sur ma poitrine... Elles délient mes membres et m'entrainent dans un coin de la salle...

Le regard baissé...je sais parfaitement qui est la personne face à moi...

Il me relève le menton...

A place in time (une place dans le temps)

still belongs to us (nous appartient toujours)

Sans un mot, il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et nous guide sur la mélodie...

stays preserved in ny mind (et reste préservée dans mon esprit)

Nos yeux se croisent...et je suis incapable de bouger mon regard...complètement hypnotisée...

in the memories there is solace (dans les souvenirs il y a la consolation)

Never too far away (jamais trop loin)

...je me noie dans un océan d'émeraude alors que lui nous balance simplement en de petits mouvements de gauche à droite...

I won't let time erase (je ne laisserai pas le temps s'effacer)

One bit of yesterday (un petit bout d'hier)

Mes mains jusque là complètement inactives réagissent et remontent jusqu'à sa nuque....

cause I have learned that (car j'ai appris que)

nobody can take your place (personne ne peut prendre ta place)

elles effleurent ses cheveux en un touché doux et soyeux...

though we can never be (bien que nous ne pouvons jamais être ensemble)

I'll keep you close to me (je te garderai tout contre moi)

Ses yeux se ferment alors qu'il pose son front contre le mien...

When I remeber (quand je me souviens)

Je suis incapable de faire quoique ce soit...juste me laisser entrainer... juste me sentir...vivante...

...plus rien autour de nous n'a d'importance... je ne ressens que ses doigts faire de petits cercles sur mes hanches...

Glittering lights (des lumières scintillantes)

Je finis par m'approcher un peu plus de son corps...cette envie de l'avoir contre moi...cette envie de le toucher...de l'étreinte...

Ma tête se niche dans son cou, alors qu'il pose la sienne sur le haut de mon crâne en soupirant d'aise...

incandescent eyes (des yeux incandescents)

still preserved in my mind (toujours préservé dans mon esprit)

une de ses mains se hissent jusqu'à mes cheveux...

in the memories i'll find solace (dans les souvenirs je trouverai la consolation)

Never too far away (jamais trop loin)

Je relève la tête et croise des yeux...si...envoutants...

I won't let time erase (je ne laisserai pas le temps s'effacer)

One bit of yesterday (un petit bout d'hier)

...une chaleur dans mes joues se fait ressentir...

cause I have learned that (car j'ai appris que)

nobody can take your place (personne ne peut prendre ta place)

ses doigts tracent le contour de ma mâchoire, effleurent mes joues...tendrement...

though we can never be (bien que nous ne pouvons jamais être ensemble)

I'll keep you close to me (je te garderai tout contre moi)

Un sourire se niche sur ses lèvres... je n'ai qu'une envie...les goutées....

and I'll remember (et je me souviendrai)

a place in time (une place dans le temps)

Je sourie également....et repose ma tête sur son épaule....

still belongs to us (qui nous appartient)

Plus rien n'est fait ou n'est dit pendant toute notre danse...

stays preserved in my mind (elle reste préservée dans mon esprit)

in the memomries there is solace (dans les souvenirs il y a la consolation)

...j'en oublie les personnes autour...je me sens si libre...si bien....

Never too far away (jamais trop loin)

I won't let time erase (je ne laisserai pas le temps s'effacer)

One bit of yesterday (un petit bout d'hier)

cause I have learned that (car j'ai appris que)

nobody can take your place (personne ne peut prendre ta place)

une larme coule sur ma joue....peut importe ce qui se passera par la suite...je dois aller de l'avant...

and though we can never be (et bien que nous ne pouvons jamais être ensemble)

I always think of you and me (je pense toujours à toi et moi)

jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier...il sera là...toujours là....

always remember (je me souviendrai toujours)

love (amour)

mais je dois me prouver à moi même que je peux le faire...que je suis assez forte pour...revivre...

you're never too far (tu n'es jamais très loin)

La musique se termine...nos gestes s'arrêtent...un silence s'installe...

Je me dégage légèrement de ses bras et relève la tête pour regarder Edward...

**-merci...** incapable de dire ou trouver autre chose...

**-c'était un plaisir...**son sourire en coin m'éblouit...je décide de rompre ce contact de peur de vraiment finir par perdre le contrôle...

Je regarde en direction de la table et vois Jasper et Alice s'y diriger main dans la main...

**-on devrait y retourner ...**dis-je gênée en montrant du pouce la table ou son frère discute visiblement avec une jolie blonde...

**-oui il vaut mieux...**surprise de sa réponse je le regarde intriguée alors que ses yeux me fixent un peu plus sombre que d'habitude..._ho mon dieu ce regard..._

Déglutissant, je finis par me diriger vers la table. Il me suit de quelques secondes et se poste à mes côtés...

**-wahou....tu travailles dans la police? ...holala...mon dieu tu dois avoir de sacré biceps!...** dit la magnifique jeune femme blonde en glissant sa main le long du bras d'Emmett et en approchant sa poitrine un peu trop exagérément...

Celui-ci d'ailleurs se met à rougir légèrement tout en bombant le torse certainement pour argumenter les dire de la jeune fille..._on dirait un coq qui se pavane dans une bassecour!..._pensais-je tout en pouffant...

Edward qui a vu que je riais s'approche de mon oreille pour me parler mais fut couper par Alice et Jasper qui arrivaient...

**-Rosalie?....**

La blonde se retourne et regarde dans la direction de Jasper....

**-Jasper?....**

Un sourire en coin répond certainement à la question de la dite Rosalie car elle saute littéralement de sa chaise et se précipite sur Jasper en hurlant....

-**ho mon dieu....mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là??.....**

* * *

**Hahaha!!!j'adore vous faire des petites blagounettes comme ça!...*se frotte les mains***

**Bon tout le monde sait que c'est Rosalie...mais merde!qu'est-ce qu'elle fou là elle?!...réponse au prochain chapitre...**

**En parlant du prochain chapitre je pense qu'il va vous plaire...je ne vous avais pas dit que j'adorai le citron?...haha!soyez au rendez vous!vraiment...**

**Sinon j'ai fait une petite video qui illustre ma fiction, vous pourrez la regarder sur youtube à l'adresse suivante (enlever les espaces)**

http://www . youtube . com /watch?v=iMzT0xXYOrc

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira comme ce chapitre d'ailleurs...lachez vos commentaires!autant sur la video que sur le chapitre...**

**A dimanche pour le chapitre 7...venez nombreuses!**

**bisous et en attendant prenez soin de vous!...**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello Everybody!**

**Merci aux personnes qui me lisent...nombreuses ou pas, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir...**

**Vinie65: Bein oui je suppose moi aussi que Rosalie est là pour boire un verre et rencontrer l'amour mais pas que...ce serait trop facile sinon...et oui effectivement l'atmosphère s'allège...tu auras d'ailleurs l'occasion de constater dans ce chapitre qu'elle s'allège beaucoup même...je ne t'en dis pas plus...(j'espère juste que tu ne seras pas déçue...*croise les doigts*) merci en tout cas pour ta fidélité...**

**Tinga Bella: En effet Jazz et Rosalie se retrouve...C'est une bonne chose un?...la bande est au complet! Quand au fait qu'Edward et Bella soit timide...certes!un peu trop à mon gout!il faut que ça change!mdr ...si toi aussi ça te gêne un peu trop cette timidité entre eux j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire!...merci d'être là également toutes les semaines...*ps: j'ai lu ce que t'écris et franchement j'adore! désolée si je ne te laisse pas de review, je lis entre deux chapitres que j'écris donc j'ai pas forcément l'inspiration pour les commentaires!mdr mais le coeur y est et promis je me rattraperai au prochain!*clin d'oeil***

**Pat: Yes l'histoire Edward/Bella s'installe doucement mais le proverbe qui dit "plus c'est long plus c'est bon" ne me plaît que dans un cas...ou peut-être deux...le premier est quand je mange des kinder devant Twilight et le deuxième est quand je mange des Kinder devant Edward tout nu faisant un strip-tease face à mes yeux envieux...(ha non...ça c'est dans mon rêve de la nuit dernière!hihihi) enfin bref...*je m'égare*...je fais avancer un peu les choses dans ce chapitre et je ne sais pas si notre pauvre petit Bella s'en sortira indemne...tu me diras ce que t'en penses!...**

**Grazie: Ravie que ça te plaise...j'espère donc te retrouver cette semaine...**

**Sinon merci aux alertes et encouragements...encore...et merci à passe-temps comme d'hab!...encore!(t'es ma première fan Emi!franchement heureusement que t'es là!quand le doute s'installe c'est rassurant!...merci)**

**Sur ce place au chapitre...**

POVE...

Je la regardais depuis le début de la soirée et je ne cessais de me dire...''mon dieu ce qu'elle est belle...''

Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe...je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est elle aussi...mais chaque fois que son corps est près du mien j'en n'oublierai mon nom... sa peau si douce, ses yeux si expressifs, sa silhouette au combien féminine...

Lorsqu'elle était apparue devant mon frère et moi, qu'elle nous avait souri et qu'enfin mon regard l'a détaillé, j'en ai perdu ma langue et le moins que l'on peut dire c'est que ce n'est pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de ma sœur...qui je soupçonne fortement d'avoir forcé un peu le destin..._à quoi bon lui demander...elle ne l'avouera jamais!...mais quand ma sœur a une idée en tête en générale elle fera tout pour y arriver...!..._

Une Isabella dansant en petite tenue moulante et légère est certes la plus belle des choses que j'aurai pu voir dans ma vie...mais une Isabella en robe noire moulante et super sexy...c'est foutrement excitant..._et bon dieu...super bandant!_

Suite à cet élan de virilité mal placé, j'avais essayé de reprendre contenance en me mêlant à la conversation qu'avait mon frère en sa compagnie...mais trop de regard en coin...trop de sourire magnifique...je n'arrivais pas à me maitriser et c'est avec beaucoup de peine que j'ai réussi à lui adresser quelques mots...sans baver devant elle...

Finalement, au bout de quelques verres, voyant que l'alcool commençait à lui monter à la tête, je m'aventurais un peu plus dans son jardin secret en lui posant quelques questions...malheureusement pour moi, ce fut court...très court...car c'est au moment ou je me sentais un minimum confiant qu'Alice a décidé de l'emmener danser...ce qui pour ma part m'a permis de me retrouver seul...comme un idiot... un idiot super frustré...

Jasper s'est approché de moi. Il m'a regardé avec des yeux curieux puis m'a présenté sa cannette de bière.

J'ai fini par lui sourire alors que nos boissons se sont entrechoquées.

..._il n'est pas si mal ce mec...je crois que je l'aime bien..!_

...Quelques heures plutôt...

L'immeuble où vivait mon frère était assez cool. Plutôt moderne et bien sécurisé je me voyais tout à fait vivre dans un endroit similaire... l'ascenseur est en bonne état...ce qui est rare dans ces grandes villes!...

Les étages défilent jusqu'au studio d'Emmett.

En arrivant devant sa porte, une musique retentit bruyamment..._c'est incroyable ce que les années ne changent pas certaines personnes...il doit y avoir un filtre ou quelque chose comme ça...genre un type qui pointe du doigt un bébé en lui disant ''toi tu vas murir rapidement''...puis pointe un autre nourrisson...''quand à toi tu vas rester un môme toute ta vie...''. Je crois que pour la deuxième possibilité c'est lui qui a hérité de ce privilège..._

Secouant la tête, je finis par frapper à la porte.

**-une seconde...**

(Marvin Gaye-Got to give it up)

Lorsqu'il a ouvert, je suis resté...sur le cul...

Mon frère...avait une chemise noire entrouverte avec un jean clair...jusque la rien d'anormal si ce n'est qu'il portait une perruque afro sur la tête avec une grosse paire de lunette sur le nez...mon dieu c'était trop...hilarant...

Moins de cinq secondes après, j'ai éclaté de rire en me tenant les côtes tellement je me tordais de douleur...les larmes au coin des yeux j'essayais de dire une phrase cohérente suite au manque d'air...

**-Em'...c'est quoi...ce...ho putain c'est trop drôle...qu'est-ce tu fou avec...ce...**et je suis reparti dans une crise de fou rire..seul..au milieu du couloir...

Voyant que je n'arrivais pas à me calmer, mon frère m'a laissé planter devant la porte et s'est dirigé vers son canapé...

Reprenant un peu contenance, en respirant calmement, je suis entré dans la pièce et ai refermé la porte.

Lorsque ma crise était totalement finie, j'ai regardé la piaule d'Emmett d'un peu plus près..._qu'est-ce que je disais à propos du filtre?...ha oui figé dans ses quinze ans..._

Des habits un peu partout dans le salon, des boites de nourriture...apparemment pas très récentes vu l'odeur...envahissaient la table de la cuisine, un grand bar est installé entre le salon et la cuisine..._enfin je crois que c'est un bar...difficile à dire vu le tas de papier éparpillé dessus..._

Mon dérangé de frère n'a pas le sens du rangement...

**-c'est bon t'as fini?...**

**-Excuse mais c'était...c'était trop drôle...**tentais-je de m'excuser en évitant de justesse une autre crise de rire...

**-ho ça va! J'adore cette perruque...elle me donne un côté super sexy et je sais que...**

**-Tu plaisantes là?!...**lui coupais-je la parole pas trop certain de ce que je venais d'entendre....

**-bein quoi?...me dis pas qu'elle ne me va pas! Tu trouves pas qu'elle me donne un je ne sais quoi de...**

**-dingue?...**le coupais-je une nouvelle fois...

**-non j'allais plutôt dire...**

**-ridicule?...**

**-t'arrêtes merde...**il souffle...**ho et puis je m'en fou de ce que tu penses...venant d'un gars qui est même pas foutu de se sauter une gonzesse depuis qu'il a seize ans!...**

Je lève les yeux au ciel...je vois très bien où il veut en venir..._il ne m'aura pas!ho non!_

**-bon et si tu finissais de te préparer Don Juan qu'on puisse y aller...**

**-on attend quelqu'un d'abord...il va arriver d'ici quelques minutes.**

**-ho...et qui est-ce?**

**-c'est...**Emmett fut coupé par la sonnette d'entrée.

**-J'arrrriiiivvvveeee!!!**hurle t-il, il se retourne vers moi...**c'est Jasper le nouveau copain d'Alice...un chic type...quoique un peu coincé à mon goût mais sympa...**

**-...avec toi on est tous coincé!**lui répondis-je un peu plus fort pour qu'il m'entende au travers de la musique toujours à fond.

Lorsque la porte s'est ouverte sur le dit Jasper...celui-ci devient rouge...ses lèvres pincées...il luttait contre le fou rire..._il vaut mieux pour lui d'ailleurs parce que sinon Emmett ne l'épargnera pas..._

Puis il finit par regarder à droite et à gauche..._il cherche les caméras je suis sure!..._Une nouvelle crise de rire commence à pointer le bout de son nez lorsque mon frère se décide enfin à le faire rentrer.

**-Hey le gringalet!entre je t'en pris!**

Il a toujours eu ce truc pour ''effrayer'' les petits copains de ma sœur quand elle avait seize-dix sept ans...genre bomber le torse et se montrer supérieur en taille...je vois qu'il s'en sert encore...malheureusement pour lui Jasper n'est pas petit et le coup de ''qu'est-ce que t'as minus!'' me paraît du coup beaucoup moins intimidant...un sourire me gagne en pensant à la réaction d'Alice si elle voyait Emmett en ce moment...Notre sœur n'a plus seize ans et croyez moi qu'elle n'apprécierait certainement pas qu'on embête un peu trop son nouveau mec...d'autant plus que leur relation a l'air assez sérieuse.

Je décide d'aider ce pauvre Jasper...

**-Hey! Salut moi c'est Edward...**lui dis-je en m'avançant et en tendant ma mains vers lui.

Il sourit enfin et décide d'entrer dans l'appartement.

**-Salut...Jasper...**dit-il en me serrant la main d'une poigne virile.

Je souris à mon tour et lui tend une bière alors qu'il me suit dans la pièce. Emmett sur les talons.

Secouant la tête, je décide d'entamer la conversation tout en priant l'autre afro d'aller s'habiller et d'enlever cette chose affreuse sur sa tête...

...

**-ho putain ne me dis pas que c'est à toi ce bijou?...**dit un Emmett béat, le bout des doigts caressant la taule de la moto de Jasper.

Autant moi, j'adore les voitures et suit un grand passionné d'automobile, de préférence sportive...autant Emmett adore les motos et tout ce qui s'en rapproche de près ou de loin..

**-ouais...**Jasper voyant là le moyen de se mettre un des frères dans la poche ajoute...**tu...tu veux faire un tour?...**_bien joué gars!je crois que t'as un admirateur_...vu le sourire énorme d'Emmett..._tu l'as dans la poche mec!..._

**-ho ouais carrément que je veux l'essayer...!**

…

Emmett a fini par venir en moto au bar alors que Jasper est monté dans ma voiture.

C'est ainsi que quelques bières plus tard, nous l'avions adopté...pour l'instant!

Lorsque je reporte mon attention sur la piste, ma sœur et Bella sont en pleine effervescence... toutes les deux prises dans la musique, elles se déchainent littéralement...

Un flot de pensées incohérentes et toutes plus grotesques les unes des autres m'envahit lorsque ma vue descend sur son corps...

La danse est définitivement son domaine..._ho putain oui!..._ses hanches bougent de gauche à droite sensuellement alors que ses mains semblent caresser son ventre puis sa poitrine et ses cheveux..._que ne donnerai-je pas pour être ses mains!..._Alice se colle à Bella et ensemble elles se frottent, bassin collés l'un à l'autre, bras dessus bras dessous...malgré que ce soit ma sœur, voir Bella avec une autre femme est tellement...excitant..._c'est confirmé je suis un gros pervers!..._

Plusieurs musiques se succèdent sans que mes yeux ne se soient décrochés de la beauté à quelques mètres de moi. Ma virilité en éveille et la bouche ouverte, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard...

Une chanson plus douce remplace les précédentes...

Jasper me tape sur l'épaule puis après un sourire...voulant dire ''à mon tour'', il se dirige vers ma sœur... lui prenant la main, ils se mettent à danser doucement sur le son de la mélodie.

(lifehouse-everything)

Bella quand à elle est restée bloquer sur la piste, le regard dans le vide. Elle est comme absente. Elle semble perdue dans ses pensées...

Voyant là l'occasion de la connaître un peu mieux, je m'avance vers elle...

Elle ne m'a pas vu...ni entendu...complètement perdue dans..._je ne sais pas exactement, un souvenir peut-être?...._peu importe...ses bras se resserrent sur sa poitrine..._est-ce qu'elle a mal?...est-ce qu'elle souffre?..._

Mus par un élan de protection, mes mains délient ses bras...préférant nous donner un peu d'intimité, je nous guide vers un coin un peu plus reculé.

Elle a toujours la tête baissé et n'ose apparemment pas relever le visage vers moi...mais je veux voir son regard...je veux me perdre dans ses yeux...même le temps d'une danse...

Je relève son menton à l'aide de deux de mes doigts, puis glisse mes mains sur ses hanches pour enfin nous faire évoluer sur la mélodie...

Nos yeux se fixent...complètement figés l'un dans l'autre...je me laisse emporté dans une rivière de chocolat...

Son regard est si doux mais un je ne sais quoi de tristesse lui donne tellement plus profondeur.

Son petit corps entre mes mains...la sentant si proche de moi..._c'est si agréable_...je nous berce sur le fond musical alors que tout ce qu'il y a autour de nous s'efface...disparait....

Ses mains remontent jusqu'à ma nuque...elle se met à caresser les cheveux de mon cou en un touché délicat.

Mon souffle se libère alors que mes yeux se ferment...mon front se pose contre le sien...

_Je perds totalement pied lorsqu'elle est dans la même pièce que moi...il n'y a plus qu'elle..._mes doigts font des cercles sur ses hanches sans même m'en rendre compte...mais j'ai tellement besoin de la toucher...de la sentir sous mes mains...sous mes doigts...

Elle se rapproche un peu plus de moi...son odeur me frappe soudain alors que mon envie d'elle me reprend... _ce n'est certainement pas le moment...contrôle toi!..._

Elle pose sa tête sur mon torse alors que la mienne fait de même sur le haut de son crâne, respirant par la même occasion l'odeur de ses cheveux...

Ma main finit par vouloir toucher cette chevelure si soyeuse...et se glisse dans ses boucles épaisses alors que je savoure pleinement l'étreinte.

Elle relève la tête...nos regards se rencontrent une nouvelle fois...et encore ils se noient l'un dans l'autre..._elle est si tentante...mais elle n'a pas l'air d'en avoir conscience._..

Des rougeurs apparaissent sur ses joues...je ne la trouve que plus désirable...que plus belle...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de toucher sa peau...son visage...traçant inlassablement le contour de ce dernier en un toucher léger de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse...

Ses lèvres s'imposent à moi...si tentatrices...si parfaites...

Je ne peux que sourire en voyant que ses yeux font la navette également entre mes yeux et mes lèvres..._pense-t-elle à la même chose que moi?_

Elle finit par me sourire également puis repose sa tête sur mon torse...

Je décide de ne plus rien faire, ne plus rien dire...les mots n'ont pas leur place en cet instant...je me contente juste de nous balancer de droite à gauche en la gardant le plus près possible de mon corps...je ne dis rien...ni quand je l'entends soupirer de satisfaction...ni quand je sens une goutte se poser sur ma chemise...ni quand je la sens légèrement trembler dans mes bras...

Non...je ne fais rien...à part nous bercer...profitant simplement du moment...

La mélodie se termine et le silence qui était jusqu'à présent agréable devient quelque peu gênant...

Croyant qu'elle regrettait notre petite danse, j'allais m'excuser lorsqu'elle me surprend en relevant la tête et en me disant merci.

Un sourire en coin s'installe alors sur mes lèvres...

-**c'était un plaisir...** nos yeux s'accrochent une nouvelle fois...puis elle finit par rompre le charme en détournant le regard...

-**on devrait retourner...**elle semble gênée. Cette gêne me fait sourire d'avantage alors que je sens ma virilité se manifester une nouvelle fois..._il faut qu'elle arrête de me fixer comme ça...être si désirable..._

-**oui il vaut mieux...**ma voix est légèrement plus rauque du au désir qui monte en moi...je la regarde toujours alors qu'elle baisse ses yeux rougissante et qu'elle se dirige vers notre table...où visiblement mon frère parle avec une...blonde..._il ne changera jamais...._

Je ne prête que peu d'attention au couple face à moi, préférant la regarder elle...elle détaille la jeune fille discutant avec mon frère puis finit par pouffer en mettant une main devant sa bouche..._elle est tellement belle quand elle rit..._

Je m'apprêtais d'ailleurs à le lui dire mais...

**-Rosalie? **la voix de Jasper me surprend alors que je me tourne dans sa direction. Il a le regard surpris...

**-Jasper?...**ma tête se tourne ensuite vers la blonde qui tenait la causette à mon frère...et là c'est mon regard qui est surpris...

Mes yeux naviguent de Jasper à Rosalie...un sourire nait sur le visage de ce dernier...

**-ho mon dieu...mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?...**Rosalie se jette alors dans les bras de mon ''presque beau frère'' en bousculant sa chaise au passage...bousculant également ma sœur dont le regard s'est assombri... _ok...de toute évidence j'ai raté un épisode!..._

Personne ne parlait...tout le monde regardait la scène la bouche ouverte...

**-hum...hum...**ma sœur qui n'a pas trop apprécié le spectacle se manifeste fortement en regardant froidement Jasper.

-**ho...heu désolé...**il se passe la main derrière le crâne..._gêné le Jasper?...certainement!...il vaut mieux qu'il se reprenne rapidement d'ailleurs...sinon je ne répondrais en aucun cas des actes de ma sœur...je ne prendrai surement pas ce risque...hors de question!...trop dangereux!..._

Il se tourne vers sa petite amie puis reprend la parole.

**-ma chérie je te présente Rosalie...ma...ma sœur...**puis il regarde Rosalie...**et voici Alice...ma petite amie...**

**-ta sœur?....**_sa sœur?quoi? …_

**-ta petite amie?bein ça alors...**elle lui tape l'épaule avec son poing...**il a grandi le frangin!...**réplique une Rosalie tout sourire.

Puis elle se détache de son frère et fait la bise à Alice qui est complètement perdue...

**-Salut belle sœur...ravie de te connaître...!**puis elle pointe de son pouce Jasper...**j'espère que cet idiot ne te donne pas trop de fil à retordre...**

Un rire jaillit de derrière moi..._je me disais aussi que ça faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas entendu celui-là..._

**-j'adore cette nana...**Emmett est sous le charme..._pauvre fille!...si elle savait ce qui l'attend..._

**-Bon et bien...c'est ma tournée!...**

…

**-Bon alors?... je te croyais en Californie?...tu m'expliques?**

**-C'est une longue histoire...ça doit faire environs trois mois que je suis ici...je voulais te prévenir en fait mais j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire et bon...**Rosalie se gratte le front un peu gênée...**j'ai en quelque sorte perdu ton numéro de téléphone....donc...**

**-Mais et ton travail?**

**-il est ici mon travail Jasp'...**

**-comment ça 'il est ici'?tu travailles dans ce bar?...**

**-On peut dire ça comme ça...**Jasper l'a regarde interrogateur...**je suis la gérante de ce bar...**

**-tu veux dire qu'il est à toi?...**

**-c'est ce que ça veut dire non?être la gérante?...**

**-mais comment?...**

**-j'en avais ras le bol de ma vie...tu me manquais trop...je commençais à me lasser de tout...j'ai craqué...j'ai tout plaqué!...j'ai vendu le garage, j'ai quitté Bryan, qui commençait à me taper sur le système tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer!**elle lève les yeux au ciel...**et j'ai fini dans le premier avion pour New-York...et...et me voilà...**

**-comment t'as trouvé ce bar?...**

**-et bien un soir j'avais décidé de sortir pour me faire des connaissances...je me suis dit que ce serait peut-être l'occasion de te retrouver...j'ai atterri dans ce bar...**elle montre l'espace d'un vague signe de la main. **J'ai fini par sympathisé avec le gérant qui m'a dit qui vendait ce petit trésor...et puis tu me connais.**..son sourire s'élargit...**de fil en aiguille, on en est venu à parler de son rachat...j'avais pas mal d'argent du à la vente de mon garage donc j'ai décidé de réinvestir...j'ai tout refait l'intérieur qui était selon moi un peu trop rétro et voilà quoi! Tu connais toute l'histoire...**finit elle satisfaite.

**-tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillée en effet!** Un sourire apparaît sur le visage de son frère qui semble fière de sa sœur...

**-j'adore carrément la déco....ma mère serait ici elle te féliciterait sans aucun doute!**

**-c'est gentil...merci Alice...mais assez parlé de moi...**elle se penche vers ma sœur...**racontes moi...parles moi un peu de toi...je veux savoir comment tu as connu ce nigaud...dis moi tout...et surtout! J'ai cru comprendre que ce beau gosse...**elle incline légèrement la tête en direction d'Emmett...**était ton frère...**

Alice lui sourit et acquiesce d'un hochement de tête...

**-on va bien s'entendre...j'en suis sure!**

_...Emmett t'es foutu!..._pensai-je en regardant mon frère avec un grand sourire...

…

La musique ''OhOhOh de Say Hi'' hurlait dans les haut parleurs du bar alors que ça faisait environs une heure qu'Alice, Rosalie et Bella discutaient toutes les trois faisant ainsi connaissance alors que nous..._pauvres hommes_...jouions au billard...

Je jetais régulièrement un œil en direction des filles et croisait inlassablement son regard...j'avais comme l'impression qu'elle me dévorait des yeux...elle n'avait pas trop l'air réceptive à la discution plutôt animée entre Rosalie et Alice....

Ces deux dernières d'ailleurs, profitaient superbement de la situation...un, parce que ma sœur prenait un malin plaisir à raconter à Rose les exploits de mon frère...deux, parce que Rosalie avait toujours une petite phrase pour mettre Emmett dans l'embarras...ce dernier finissait souvent par rougir..._c'était top hilarant!_...et trois, parce que quelques fois lorsque je dérivais mon regard vers Bella...cette dernière avait de belles rougeurs sur les joues...certainement du à quelque chose que ma sœur devait raconter...

**-tu aurais vu sa tête! C'était trop tordant! ….il avait carrément la tête dans la cuvette...et il hurlait après ma mère pour qu'elle l'aide à se séparer de la lunette des toilettes qui était bloquée autour de ses épaules... **Elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les trois, alors que mon frère bouillonnait à mes côtés...**aussi quelle idée d'aller boire l'eau des toilettes...!**

**-bon maintenant ça suffit!...**Emmett venait de claquer sa queue de billard sur le rebord de la table...**jouez sans moi les gars...il faut que j'essaie de récupérer un peu de dignité...**il se dirigeait vers la table près de nous où les filles discutaient...

Lorsqu'il arriva à la table, il posa son coude près de Rosalie...

**-Alors ma belle...on parle de moi?...ma vie t'intéresse donc à ce point?**

Rose regarde mon frère en battant des cils...

**-tu ne peux même pas imaginer...**

Il déglutie puis finit par pousser légèrement Bella qui était assise à côté de Rosalie...

**-hey!...**

**-n'y voit aucune offense Belly mais j'ai besoin de cette chaise...**dit-il en prenant la place de Bella...cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel et sourit...

**-c'est bon Em'...de toute façon j'allais me lever...**elle regarda dans ma direction puis reporta son attention sur la table...

**-je crois qu'une bonne partie de billard me fera du bien...**

Elle se dirige vers nous...

**-et les mecs...je peux me joindre à vous?**

**-tu sais jouer?...**Elle regarde Jasper en rougissant puis baisse la tête...

**-pas vraiment...**puis elle regarde dans ma direction avec une lueur dans les yeux...**je pensais que vous auriez pu m'apprendre...**

Son regard me déstabilise une nouvelle fois...je déglutis difficilement...

**-pas de soucis...tu vas faire équipe avec Edward...**je reporte mon attention vers Jasper...**vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour me battre Eddy!!**

Je grimace au surnom puis finis par accepter...

Elle s'approche de moi, puis me regarde par dessus ses cils...

**-bon qu'est-ce que je fais maître Cullen?...**sa voix est suave alors qu'elle s'approche un peu plus de moi...elle promène ses doigts sur mon torse...doigts que je fixe inlassablement en m'évertuant à respirer correctement..._maître Cullen?...elle veut ma mort!...non de dieu...ses mots sortant de sa bouche sont si érotique...la partie va être longue!..._**je crois que je vais d'abord avoir besoin de ça!...**continue-t-elle en attrapant la queue dans sa main et en se plaçant devant la table...

Je ne bouge toujours pas...et la regarde...hypnotisé...

Elle se penche sur la table, plaçant ainsi la boule blanche dans sa direction... ses fesses montent vers le haut alors que son pied gauche se relève permettant de prendre appuis sur le droit...son corps pratiquement allongé sur la table...

Cette position, des plus excitantes, me renvoie son corps de rêve en pleine figure...vu imprenable sur ses jolies fesses et sur ses magnifiques jambes que cette putain de robe met sublimement en valeur!...e_n bon sang qu'est-ce que j'aimerai pouvoir la lui retirer!..._en se penchant d'avantage, sa robe remonte légèrement me montrant le début de ses fesses nues..._hhhaarggg!!!_

Ne pouvant résister d'avantage, je m'avance et me colle à son dos lui murmurant dans l'oreille...

**-ta position est parfaite...néanmoins il faut que ta main droite soit plus bas sur le manche...**je guide sa main sur la queue de billard...**bien...comme ça...puis place le bout de la queue entre deux doigts de ta main gauche...**je dirige ainsi sa main sur l'autre extrémité..._son parfum m'enivre une fois de plus...je commence vraiment à perdre pied!..._**tu vas faire glisser doucement la queue entre tes doigts en faisant une légère pression sur le bout du manche avec ta main droite...**je l'aide dans toute la manœuvre...sa respiration s'accélèrent alors qu'elle rougit devant le double sens de mes paroles..._je n'ai qu'une envie...la prendre sur cette table!..._

Je préfère me reculer un peu pour pouvoir reprendre contenance...mon érection est douloureuse alors qu'elle tape enfin l'une des boules sur la table...

Elle se relève et regarde la boule jaune se diriger droit dans le trou en face...celle-ci finit par tomber dedans...

Soudain elle saute sur place en tapant dans les mains..._trop mignonne..._

**-oui!j'ai réussie!!!!**elle me saute ensuite dans les bras alors que je reste totalement surpris de sa fougue... elle se fige soudain se rendant compte de mon absence de réaction puis baisse ses yeux...

**-je...désolé...j'étais prise dans le jeu...j'ai pas...**

Je souris puis lui attrape la queue des mains...

**-à moi de te montrer comment je me débrouille...**puis je regarde Jaz'...**quand à toi ...j'espère que tu es prêt à mordre la poussière!...**

**-hoho...j'en tremble!...**il fait semblant de trembler en exagérant ses gestes alors que la douce à mes côtés se met à rire.

…

**-je suis vannée! **Dit une Bella épuisée, en se laissant tomber sur la chaise à côté d'Emmett...

je souris et vais m'assoir à côté d'elle...

**-moi aussi!...mais on a gagné!...**

**-c'est vrai...mais il nous a fallu quand même trois parties avant de pouvoir y arriver! **Rigole-t-elle...**je suis définitivement nulle à ce jeu...**

**-non t'es pas nulle...tu débutes c'est tout...**

**-ne me trouve pas d'excuse s'il te plaît!...je suis nulle!...**

**-ok t'es nulle!!**abdiquai-je tandis qu'elle me regarde avec de grand yeux et la bouche ouverte.

Je pouffe de rire alors qu'elle tape mon épaule de son poing..._ok je l'ai cherché celui là..._

Elle finit par rire aussi...quelques minutes passent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne disions quelque chose..

**-je crois que je vais rentrer...**

**-ho...déjà...**je suis déçu qu'elle s'en aille...

**-heu Bella, ça t'ennuie si ce soir je reste avec Jasper...**

**-bien sur que non Alice...je te laisse la voiture si tu veux, je crois que je vais rentrer à pied...ça me dessoulera...**

**-il en est hors de question!tu ne rentres pas à pied seule dans les rues à cette heure jeune fille!**réplique une Alice furibonde...

Bella lève les yeux au ciel pas intimidé pour un sous...

**-je vais la raccompagner Al'...je comptais rentrer de toute façon...** voyant la l'occasion de nous retrouver un peu seul dans un endroit calme...

Bella me regarde surprise et gênée en même temps...je luis souris pour la rassurer et commence à me lever sans lui laisser le temps de refuser...

**-tu n'es pas...enfin je veux dire je peux...**mon sourire s'élargit alors que je lui tends son manteau...

**-ne dit pas de bêtise...Edward te ramènes!pas de discussion inutile s'il te plait!**lui dit ma soeur de sa voix autoritaire...

Elle rougit puis enfile finalement le manteau...

Nous disons au revoir à tout le monde...enfin surtout à Jasper et Alice parce que Rosalie et Emmett étaient trop occupé à se dévorant des yeux..._j'en connais un qui va pas finir la soirée seul!..._

…

(K's Choice- Virgin State Of Mind)

**-viens ma voiture est là...**lui indiquai-je en plaçant ma main derrière son dos...

Nous arrivions à proximité de ma volvo... Je lui ouvre la portière passager histoire d'être galant l'invitant ainsi à monter...

L'air n'était pas spécialement frais en ce mois de Juillet néanmoins une légère brise l'a fit frissonner.

Plaçant ma veste sur ses épaules, je m'installais ensuite derrière le volant...puis démarrais...

Tout le long du trajet, ni elle ni moi ne parlons...c'est un silence calme et apaisant...son souffle est régulier et tellement paisible que l'on dirait presque qu'elle s'est endormie. Néanmoins, le léger mouvement nerveux de son genou me montre qu'elle est belle et bien réveillée...

Arrivés devant chez elle, je descend de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la portière... je lui tends la main afin de l'aider à s'extraire de l'habitacle...

La lune éclaire juste son visage en une légère lumière satinée..._j'ai tellement envie de...juste pouvoir y gouter...une fois..._

**-bon et bien...je vais te laisser...**ses yeux sont toujours accrochés aux miens...incapable de bouger...prisonnier...

-**hun,hun...**sa voix est juste un murmure...la tension monte alors que je réunis mes dernières volontés...c'est maintenant ou je dois partir...lui permettant de rentrer chez elle...mais ses lèvres si..._rhhaa!!!je vais pas y arriver si elle ne m'aide pas!..._

Ses yeux s'assombrissent...je déglutis de plus en plus difficilement..._bon aller Cullen...bouge ton cul!..._

Je me penche et dépose finalement un baiser sur sa joue...mes lèvres me brulent alors qu'elles ne demandent qu'à se décaler sur leur droite et ainsi gouter leurs semblables.

Je recule...la regarde une dernière fois dans les yeux, ma main se hisse jusqu'à sa joue...

**-bonne nuit Bella...**

**-bonne nuit Edward...**

Je lui souris et retire ma main. Me reculant encore d'un pas, je me retourne et m'apprête à monter dans ma voiture...

Elle s'avance vers l'entrée de son immeuble, puis se retourne également...nos yeux se croisent encore et toute ma volonté s'effondre...

Je referme la portière que je venais d'ouvrir et me précipite vers elle...

Elle en fait de même...et finit par se jeter dans mes bras en se ruant sur ma bouche...

Nos lèvres entrent en contact..._ho merde...c'est trop bon...!_

Elle gémit lorsque ma langue se fraye un chemin dans sa bouche...notre étreinte est déchainée... avide l'un de l'autre...

-**Edward...**gémit-elle...

Mes mains se glissent jusqu'à ses fesses que j'attrape pour la soulever...ses jambes se referment sur ma taille qu'elles serrent durement..._j'ai encore plus envie d'elle!..._

Mes baisés dérivent dans son décolté alors qu'elle halète du au manque d'air et à l'excitation...

Je pousse la porte de son immeuble et la plaque contre le mur le plus proche...sa tête cogne légèrement ce dernier alors qu'elle gémit encore...et encore..._ho bordel! Je vais pas pouvoir être doux...ce besoin d'elle...c'est tellement primitif!..et si bon..._

Ses hanches commencent à se frotter contre mon bassin...nos sexes sont si proches...il n'y a que cette petite culotte et ce jean entre nous...je sens la chaleur de son intimité...

Reprenant notre route, toujours à l'aveuglette, vu que je ne cesse de l'embrasser...j'actionne difficilement le bouton de l'ascenseur.

Ce dernier s'ouvre...puis se referme sans qu'on est eu le temps de monter dedans...trop occupé à la toucher...à savourer ses courbes...

Je place mon pied entre les portes avant qu'elles ne se ferment totalement et nous fait entrer dans l'endroit confiné.

Replaçant Bella entre la glace dans l'ascenseur et moi, mes mains parcours sa poitrine...ma langue glisse sur sa clavicule...

L'endroit déjà très petit et oppressant devient vite insoutenable...remplis de nos gémissements...la tension est trop forte...si je ne me retenais pas, je l'aurai prise directement ici...peut importe qu'on nous surprenne ou non..._elle m'excite tellement..._

Ses mains se placent sur mes joues dans un geste brusque. Elle m'oblige à la regarder...

Ses yeux sont noircis par le désir...la chaleur monte d'un cran..._on va jamais arrivé jusqu'à chez elle si ça continue comme ça!..._

Sa langue vient lécher mes lèvres alors que je grogne...de plaisir...

…

(Gold lion-yeah yeah yeah)

Les portes s'ouvrent enfin et je nous emmène rapidement vers chez elle.

**-tes clés...**lui dis-je en l'embrassant dans le cou, sur le haut de sa poitrine...

Elle respire fortement tout en cherchant ses clés dans sa pochette...

Après quelques secondes de bataille...certainement du à la distraction...elle trouve enfin ses clés que je récupère et insère dans la serrure.

Je nous fais pénétrer dans l'appartement...claque la porte avec le pied...puis la colle au mur...me frottant à elle plus que de raison...

**-hummm....Edward c'est si bon...**

Mes doigts trouvent la fermeture de sa robe et commence à la descendre doucement...

**-dis moi d'arrêter Bella...**ma voix est rauque...

-**dis moi d'arrêter Bella...**répétai-je en frictionnant d'avantage ma longueur gorgé de plaisir contre son intimité...

**-ho bordel...t'arrêtes pas!...surtout pas...**l'entendre jurer m'excite d'autant plus...alors que je la libère de sa robe...

Ses seins s'érigent fièrement devant moi...ses pointes sont durcies par le plaisir...

Mes mains se hissent sur sa poitrine...je la palpe...je la touche durement...grognant de leur texture sous mes doigts..._cette fille va me tuer!_

Mes lèvres remplacent mes mains alors que je la goute...sa peau a tellement bon goût...tellement douce...si désirable...

Ses doigts rencontrent les boutons de ma chemise qu'elle se met à déboutonner à la hâte...peut-être pas assez vite pour elle car elle attrape les deux pans de cette dernière et arrache littéralement mon vêtement..._ho merde...merde!!!merde!!!_

Mes gestes deviennent désespérés...

**-...chambre...**lui dis-je sur ses lèvres...

**-non je te veux...maintenant en ...moi...viens...maintenant...**

Grognant une nouvelle fois, je m'écarte un peu de nos corps imbriqués lui permettant ainsi de pouvoir retirer les deux boutons de mon jean...

Celui-ci finit au sol avec mon boxer...

Je raffermis ma prise sur ses délicieuses hanches, alors qu'à l'aide de mes pieds je retire définitivement ce foutu jean...à mes chevilles!...

Ma virilité fièrement érigé devant elle...je n'ai qu'une envie...la prendre...

**-je crois que ça c'est en trop!...**lui dis-je de façon autoritaire en déchirant son string.

Elle sursaute de ma fougue...je la regarde pensant être allé un peu trop loin...ses yeux se sont encore assombris...

Mes doigts se dirigent vers son intimité..._ho putain!...elle est trempée!..._

**-putain...**c'est tout ce que je suis capable de dire...

La sensation est grisante...mes doigts s'activent sur son intimité...je sens son nectar coulé sur ma main...

Ma virilité se manifeste...elle se gonfle d'avantage...anticipant ce qui va arriver...

Je la pompe complètement, la regardant transpirer de plaisir...

**-oui comme ça...ho oui...c'est bon...**

J'accélère mes mouvements alors que mon pouce trace des cercles vifs sur son petit paquet de nerf...

Elle est proche...très proche...

**-oui...oui...ho bordel...oui!!**

**-putain Bella! Tu vas me rendre dingue...**

Elle relève la tête qui s'était appuyée sur le mur...puis elle me sourit...pas un sourire gentil et innocent...non!...plutôt un sourire coquin et machiavélique..._ça sent pas bon!!pas bon du tout!..._

Ses mains se dirigent vers ma virilité...ses doigts récoltent les quelques gouttes de pré-sperme qui pointent sur mon gland... elle se lèche les lèvres tout en faisant glisser sa main sur ma longueur en un geste rapide...la douceur de sa paume sur ma peau devenue si sensible me fait perdre pied...

Mes yeux se ferment alors que des sons rauques sortent de ma gorge...

**-ho putain oui!...ho bordel!...**

Elle se penche pour me susurrer dans l'oreille...

**-si tu ne me prends pas dans la seconde qui suit je ne jure plus de rien Maitre Cullen...**_Ho merde!!..._sa langue trace le contour de mon lobe..._putain...._

J'ouvre les yeux et me précipite sur sa bouche...souriant contre cette dernière...

**-tu l'auras voulu!...**lui dis-je en entrant en elle durement...ne pouvant m'empêcher d'être bestiale tellement le besoin de la pénétrer...de la prendre sauvagement est important...

**-ho oui!...**Bella crie lorsque je pousse en elle sans ménagement...

**-si serrée!...** elle pousse ses hanches dans ma direction pour augmenter la profondeur de la pénétration ainsi que la force des coups de rein...

**-putain je vais pas tenir longtemps!...t'es si bonne!...bordel bébé!..continue...ho oui comme ça...**

Nos mouvements s'accélèrent. Nos respirations se coupent. La pièce est juste envahie pas nos gémissements et cris de plaisir...

Je dirige mes doigts vers son clitoris... et le caresse en faisant des cercles rapides...

**-Edward oui...je vais...je vais...ho putain oui!...vas-y! Plus fort!...**

je renforce ma prise sur ses hanches, j'accélère les caresses sur son bout de nerf...m'enfonçant en elle plus rapidement.

**-ho putain Bella...proche...je suis proche...viens pour moi bébé...laisse toi aller!...vas-y jouis!...pour moi...**

Ses parois se resserrent sur mon membre alors qu'elle jouit en hurlant mon prénom, sa tête basculant contre le mur...

Je frappe au fond d'elle encore quelques coups puis finit par jouir également..._ho bordel de merde!!!!_

…

(archive-fold)

Nos fronts l'un contre l'autre...la transpiration perlant sur nos corps...voilà quelques minutes que j'essayais de réguler ma respiration...

Toujours en elle, je nous laissais le temps de reprendre notre souffle...

Mes mains caressaient ses bras tendrement...lui permettant de se remettre de la brutalité de notre étreinte...je me retire doucement de sa chaleur..._un manque...je suis déjà en manque de son corps alors qu'elle est juste là...dans mes bras..._

Sa tête se pose finalement sur mon épaule alors que je sens son corps pesait sur le mien, ses jambes commencent à se détacher de ma taille...

Je décide de nous emmener dans la chambre...

Ouvrant la première porte devant moi sans faire attention à la chambre, je nous guide vers le lit...

Je la pose délicatement sur ce dernier et lui enlève le reste de ses vêtements...

M'aventurant dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre, j'humidifie un gant afin de la nettoyer de notre activité...

Je me penche au dessus de son corps et doucement fait glisser le gant sur ses courbes divines. Elle soupire de bien être...essuyant la légère pellicule de sueur sur son front, mes doigts glissent sur les quelques mèches de cheveux restaient collées. La froideur de l'eau l'a fait frisonner quelque peu me faisant sourire...Ses yeux se ferment alors que je lui mets un tee-shirt trouvé sur le sol...

Remontant la couverture sur elle, je me penche à son oreille...

**-dors ma belle...tu es épuisée...**j'embrasse son front puis la regarde avant d'ajouter...**merci...**

Ses yeux s'entrouvrent puis se referment... alors qu'elle sombre dans le sommeil...

Je commence à m'éloigner lorsqu'elle s'accroche à mon bras...

**-Edward!! reste...**je me retourne...croyant qu'elle s'était réveillée...mais elle avait toujours les yeux clos...

Retirant sa main de mon bras je me levais du lit...

**-reste...ne me laisse pas...**sa voix résonne comme une prière...une larme perlant au coin de ses yeux...

Je décide de m'allonger quelques instants à ses côtés..._pour qu'elle s'endorme paisiblement!..._

M'allongeant derrière elle, je la glisse dans mes bras et pose ma tête sur ses cheveux...

Son souffle s'apaise...elle s'enfonce dans l'inconscient...pour de bon cette fois...

Elle se blottie en souriant..._elle est magnifique..._

Mes bras se resserrent sur son corps...si fragile à cet instant...je me sens si bien...à ma place..._étrange..._

Les heures se succèdent...je n'arrive pas à la quitter...je ne cesse de la regarder...

_Ce qui vient de se passer c'était juste...Waho!...ce n'est pourtant pas mon genre d'agir comme cela mais cette fille...elle a un pouvoir sur mon corps..._

_C'est comme si tout mes organes l'appelaient...j'ai ce besoin de l'avoir près de moi..._

_Une agréable sensation...de plénitude...de bien être..._

Son souffle caresse mes bras, elle bouge légèrement...puis elle finit par se retourner me faisant face...

Je pensais qu'elle était réveillée, mais ses yeux étaient toujours bien fermés et son visage si paisible.

Elle s'installe dans l'étau de mes bras, sa tête reposant sur mon torse, ses jambes s'enroulant autour des miennes...elle soupire de contentement...

_Cette fille...Bella...si mystérieuse...si attirante...et si fragile à la fois..._

_Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre nous...je ne sais pas comment cela va évoluer...mais ce que je sais c'est qu'elle est incroyable!...et que je ne demande qu'une chose...la connaître dans les moindres détails!_

Mes pensées me font sourire alors que je me laisse aller en me serrant à son petit corps et en respirant sa douce odeur...puis mes yeux se ferment...permettant à la nuit de m'emporter également sans que je ne m'en rendre compte réellement...

* * *

**Que dire?...Review?...**

**A Samedi ou Dimanche prochain...(on verra!)...**

**et en attendant prenez soin de vous!...merci**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello Everybody !**

**Alors, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre. Youpi ! On y arrive doucement mais surement ! mdr**

**Vous savez qu'une review ne tue personne ! Quelle soit bonne ou mauvaise, on la prend comme elle est et on essaie de tout faire pour prendre en note les points positifs ou négatifs. Elles permettent de s'améliorer à chaque fois. Du moins c'est comme ça que je le conçois en tant qu'auteur amateur. Beaucoup d'auteurs se plaignent de la baisse du nombre de reviews entre chaque chapitre. Elles n'ont pas tort. Une review, ça prend quelques secondes à écrire, mais ça nous fait sourire pendant des heures! lol et bon ça motive grave... ;-)**

**Merci donc à Alice'n'tom, Tinga Bella (avoue que tu ne joueras plus au billard de la même façon maintenant ! lol), vinie65 (Haha! les regrets de Bella ?! hummm vu les deux handicapés des sentiments qu'on a sous nos yeux c'est fort possible que ça va cogité dans sa petite tête !mdr), merci Grazie pour ton encouragement et ça me fait super plaisir de te voir au rendez-vous chaque semaine), PatiewSnow (je suis toujours ravie de tes petites reviews à chaque chapitre merci infiniment de ton soutien), Habswifes (ravie que le chapitre dernier t'ais plus. J'espère que celui là te plaira également!;-)), Celine68990 (je te remercie infiniment, maintenant tu es devenu mon petit rayon de soleil !lol), Butterfly-Night (si je m'attendais à ce que ça te plaise à ce point ! mdr je suis super contente et tu peux compter sur moi ! c'est avec grand plaisir que je vais lire tes écrits...;-))**

**Merci également aux mises en alerte ! Laissez-moi une petite review à votre prochain passage...ça fait toujours plaisir. *fais la moue***

**Et enfin, le clou du spectacle... Merci à Popolove pour sa correction. Elle a eu la patience de me relire et de toucher là ou ça fait mal, mais sans sa correction et ses critiques pertinentes je ne pourrais pas m'améliorer. (Tu vois je ne suis pas vexée!lol) Encore merci de prendre du temps pour moi et je te fais un gros bisous. Et promis les petits points et tout ça c'est bel et bien finit ! mdr**

**Sur ce, place au chapitre.**

**POVB**

_**(Thursday-in silence)**_

Deux mains sur mon corps...

Elles descendent, caressant sur leur passage mes seins dénudés... Un frisson me traverse.

Doucement, elles tracent une ligne brûlante sur mon ventre et finissent sur ma partie sensible.

Un soupir de bien être sort de ma gorge. Ses mains sont remplacées par des lèvres et dans un baiser ultime, ces dernières se posent sur mon intimité chaude... brûlante...

Mes yeux se ferment. Je me laisse envahir par les sensations tandis que cette bouche remonte, traçant ça et là un sillon ardent sur mon ventre, mes seins, mon cou puis dans un touché délicat mes lèvres. Je n'avais jamais connu pareille sensation.

Tout mon corps hurlait une caresse. Tout mon esprit criait le soulagement. Toute mon âme appelle inexplicablement ce corps penché au dessus du mien.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent enfin. Un sourire s'étale sur ma bouche. Je prends ce visage tellement agréable dans mes mains. Des yeux marrons, ses cheveux en bataille et ses petites pommettes tellement à lui. Jacob excité est l'une des choses les plus exquises.

Mes lèvres touchent les siennes, mes doigts caressent son corps musclé.

Des frissons, des gémissements. Il me regarde. Nos yeux s'accrochent puis douloureusement il redescend vers ma poitrine. Celle-ci se relève sans cesse dans un mouvement désordonné. Ma respiration se coupe alors que mes mains guident sa descente en cajolant ses cheveux.

Mes yeux suivent le mouvement de mes phalanges.

La chevelure devient cuivrée, le corps mate devient blanc, un blanc presque surnaturel. Un halètement sort de ma gorge.

Je relève la tête de mon amant et fus transpercée par un regard vert transcendant. Un sourire en coin, des lèvres attirantes et délicatement dessinées...

Je le guide jusqu'à mon visage, caresse sa mâchoire du bout des doigts et lèche sensuellement sa lèvre inférieur.

Il soupire, sa respiration soufflant sur mes joues. Ses bras de chaque côté de ma tête, son sourire ne le quittant pas, il entame un lent mouvement à l'intérieur de mes chaires, alors que mes yeux se ferment de nouveau.

-** Edward...**

…

Je me réveille en sursaut complètement haletante et transpirante. C_'était quoi ça ?_

Une douleur à la tête me fait grimacer alors que je regarde où je me trouve._ Ma chambre..._

Un froissement de draps à mes côtés dirige ma vision vers la source.

_Merde ! Merde ! Merde !! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Je sors brutalement du lit comme si ce dernier m'avait brulé et entre dans la salle de bain sans me retourner. Mes pas me guident jusqu'au lavabo. Je touche mon visage brutalement, essayant de me stimuler pour me réveiller. _Parce que tout ça est un rêve n'est-ce pas ?_

La porte entrebâillée retient mon attention. Je souffle un coup puis je secoue la tête et retourne dans ma chambre. Poussant la porte doucement, j'observe la bouche ouverte ce qu'il y a devant mes yeux. Mes mains glissent dans mes cheveux alors que je réalise que je suis bien éveillée.

Allongé dans mon lit, le drap remonté sur son torse, le visage enfouit dans mon oreiller._ M__on dieu... Je n'ai pas fait ça ? Oh non ! Dites-moi que je n'ai pas fait ça ?_

Les cheveux complètement en batailles, ses mains sous l'oreiller, ses épaules ainsi que le haut de son dos bougeant légèrement, à cause de sa respiration douce et tranquille, Edward dort paisiblement._ Il a l'air d'un ange... Si fragile et si beau._

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche, ne voulant pas y croire puis je retourne dans la salle de bain.

_Bon... Analysons la situation. J'ai couché avec un mec. Canon certes, mais merde ! C'est un parfait inconnu pour moi et en plus, c'est le frère Alice ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Comment j'arrive encore à me regarder dans la glace ? Comment j'ai pu faire ça ? Comment j'ai pu faire ça à Jacob ?_

Son nom sortit de mes pensées me déchira le cœur alors que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir trompé. _Il faut que je sortes. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air... Maintenant !_

Je me dirige vers le salon sans regarder une seule fois derrière moi. J'attrape mes habits au sol alors que des images de la veille me reviennent.

_Edward me claquant contre le mur... Edward léchant ma poitrine... Edward s'enfonçant dans ma moiteur_... Je touche le mur du bout des doigts. Quelques traces marquent nos ébats de la veille. Cette fois je suis au cœur de mes souvenirs. _Moi appréciant cela... Moi en redemandant encore. Moi le suppliant presque de me faire sienne ! _La chaleur dans mes joues montait alors que j'enfilais mes vêtements les uns après les autres. J'attache mes cheveux en un chignon désordonné puis attrape mes clés et m'apprête à sortir.

Mais je m'arrête à la porte. _E__t si Alice rentrait et le trouvait allongé dans mon lit ? Ah non c'est vrai ! Elle mange avec Jasper à midi. Donc le problème est réglé ! Mais Edward ? S'il se réveille et qu'il ne trouve personne dans l'appartement ?_

J'attrape une feuille et un stylo. Je lui écris un message et vais le déposer sur l'oreiller à ses côtés. Je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de le regarder dormir.

Soufflant, j'enfile mon manteau et sors de l'appartement. _Q__u'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ?_

…

_**(Grizzly Bear-Foreground)**_

Le temps est beau aujourd'hui. En ce mois de Juillet, la chaleur est omniprésente.

Je m'assis sur un carré d'herbe, posant mon dos sur l'arbre derrière moi. Fermant les yeux, je me laissais aller à la simple sensation du soleil sur ma peau, tellement agréable.

**Flash back**

Mon corps se relâche, je me sens si apaisée, si bien. Ma tête se pose sur son épaule alors que je lutte contre le sommeil totalement épuisée. Je suis soulevée, ne ressentant que l'air glissant sur ma peau. Je suis complètement incapable de garder les yeux grands ouverts, je me laisse juste guider.

Un frisson me gagne alors qu'on me pose sur quelque chose de mou et douillet. Un lit...

Les quelques vêtements qui me restaient sont enlevés un à un dans une douceur et une délicatesse extrême.

Le matelas bouge, la présence disparaît et un vide me pèse._ Non reviens ! _L'angoisse monte alors que j'entrouvre les yeux.

Soudain comme pour m'apaiser, une main se pose sur mon front. Je ressens une caresse humide entre mes cuisses alors que je soupire de bien être. Je me sens totalement en sécurité, en paix.

Mon corps est lavé de toute trace de notre activité. Des doigts touchent mes épaules ainsi que mes cuisses lorsqu'un tissu est posé sur moi, me recouvrant agréablement. La chaleur du vêtement ainsi que la présence à mes côtés me rassure alors que je sombre dans le sommeil.

Un murmure dans mon oreille me tient néanmoins éveillée.

**- Dors ma belle. Tu es épuisée.** Deux lèvres effleurent mon front. **Merci.**

Voulant le voir encore et lui dire merci également, j'ouvris un peu les yeux, mais j'étais si fatiguée. Ses cheveux tombent légèrement devant ses yeux, il a ce sourire en coin que j'apprécie tant.

Puis, il se lève. _Pourquoi ? Où va-t-il ? Ne me laisse pas. Non ! Pas maintenant._

Ma main s'agrippe à son bras.

**- Edward ! Reste... **Ma voix est endormie alors que la nuit m'emporte.

Ses doigts détachent les miens toujours accrochés à son bras alors qu'il commence à se lever du lit._ Non ! J'ai encore besoin de sa présence_. La panique me gagna une nouvelle fois.

**- Reste. Ne me laisse pas. **Je ne peux empêcher la larme de s'écouler. _P__ourquoi est-ce que je pleure ?_

Une deuxième larme coule alors que je sens un torse s'appuyer contre mon dos. Deux bras m'entourent, une tête sur mes cheveux. _M__erci._

Malheureusement ce n'est qu'une pensée car déjà mes paupières deviennent lourdes à tel point que quelques secondes plus tard mon esprit s'évade._ Le __sourire aux lèvres..._

...

_Depuis combien de temps ne me suis-je pas sentie aussi bien ? L'espace d'une nuit, j'étais si paisible, si sereine..._

Une brise de vent bouscula alors mes cheveux. Quelques nuages pointaient à l'horizon._ Est-ce là l'annonce de mes anciens démons qui reviennent ? Suis-je prête pour ça ? Quoique je ne sais même pas ce que ''ça'' définit vraiment. Que va t-il se passer maintenant ? Je me suis laissée aller à aimer un homme une fois. Une seule et unique fois. Pourquoi ? Pour le voir disparaître quand j'avais le plus besoin de lui._

_Trop de chose font de moi une personne brisée. Je ne peux pas me lancer dans une relation avec qui que ce soit. J'ai aimé Jacob. Je l'aime toujours d'ailleurs et il est hors de question que je laisse cet homme prendre sa place !_

Les arbres commencent à s'agiter alors que le ciel s'assombrit de plus en plus.

_Comment j'ai pu faire ça à Jacob ? Moi qui me disais l'aimer !_

Une goutte de pluie tombe sur ma joue.

_Je dois arrêter ça ! Pourquoi ais-je cette impression bizarre de faire une erreur en lui refusant une quelconque relation ?_

Je me lève et d'un pas décidé, je rentre chez moi. _I__l faut que je parle à Edward !_

…

Tout est calme dans l'appartement. _Il n'est peut-être pas réveillé ?_ Je me dirige vers ma chambre d'un pas hésitant. La porte n'est pas fermée et je peux entendre le bruit de l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Je me dirige vers cette dernière, ravalant ma salive et gardant le peu de fierté qu'il me reste, je pénètre dans la pièce.

Devant moi, Edward est en train de se rafraîchir le visage. Lorsqu'il m'aperçoit au travers de la glace, un large sourire fend ses lèvres. Sourire qui disparaît rapidement lorsqu'il voit mon regard impassible.

Je retenais cette envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Ce besoin de sa chaleur autour de moi alors que des flashes de la nuit dernière me revenaient sans arrêt. Il se tourne face à moi, plaçant ses mains en appui sur le bord du lavabo de chaque côté de son corps. Il baisse la tête et souffle.

**- Te fatigues pas. J'ai compris.**

Surprise par sa phrase, je suis déstabilisée une seconde mais me reprends rapidement._ Il faut que j'arrête ça. _Alors que je n'avais qu'une envie, c'est de lui dire qu'il ne sait rien du tout et que tout ce que je veux c'est d'être dans ses bras. _Non ! Je n'en ai pas le droit ! _Je préfère lui dire:

**- Non ! Tu n'as pas compris ! Tu es le frère Alice ! On aurait pas dû, c'était une erreur... Je suis désolée...** Ma voix étais tranchante alors que j'essayais désespérément de ne pas perdre le contrôle.

Il releva le visage et me toisa durement à son tour. Je déglutis alors que la peine prend le dessus. _C'est-ce qu'il faut... Tu ne serais pas bien pour lui. Il mérite mieux qu'un cœur brisé ! Ne le fais pas perdre son temps._

**- Une erreur ? C'est pourtant toi qui m'as demandé de rester cette nuit, non ? **Sa voix monte alors qu'il continue sur sa lancée. **Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? Et ça y est ? Tu me jettes ? Tu es bien comme toutes les autres...** Je le sens peiné. _Je suis tellement désolée mais je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas oublier mon passé !_

Voyant que je ne répliquais rien, il secoua la tête et lâcha le lavabo. Me contournant, il entre dans la chambre. Il ramasse ses affaires, puis sans un regard, il se dirige jusqu'au salon, là où le reste de ses habits sont encore éparpillés. Je le suis des yeux, incapable d'autre chose, juste de le regarder partir, sans bouger._ Parce que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire._

Arrivé devant la porte, il se retourne quand même et finit par s'approcher. Je le regarde impassible alors qu'il se penche à mon oreille.

**- Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je sais que tu t'es sentie bien hier soir, que tu t'es laissée aller et que tu as aimé ça ! Peut importe ton passé Bella ! Juste te laisser aller.**

Ses lèvres effleurèrent ma joue puis il quitta l'appartement alors que je restais bloquée au milieu du salon.

Mes mains frottent mon visage alors que je regarde autour de moi. Mes vêtements de la veille sont sur le sol près de l'entrée. P_arce que j'étais tellement impatiente de l'avoir en moi, parce que ne plus sentir son corps pendant juste une seconde le temps de me déshabiller m'était tout simplement insupportable..._

Je ramasse ma robe ainsi que les lambeaux de mon sous-vêtement.

_Jamais je ne m'étais sentie si désirée. Et le pire c'est que j'ai aimé. J'ai aimé plus que de raison._

Je soufflai puis allai mettre les affaires dans mon bac à linge sale. Lorsque j'entrai dans ma chambre, je fus frappée par son odeur, partout. Dans mes draps, sur mon oreiller, sur moi...

Je décidai de changer les draps et allai prendre une douche. _Il a raison. Bon sang il a raison! Je me suis laissée aller et bordel je me suis sentie si bien !_

Secouant la tête, je me savonne sans vraiment faire attention à ce que je fais. Mon esprit est tourné vers lui. _Il ne faut pas. Oublie-le!_

Je sors de la salle de bain et m'habille en prenant les premiers vêtements me tombant sous la main.

_Son corps est si parfait, sa chaleur réconfortante... Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui !_

Je me dirige vers la cuisine. Mes gestes sont automatiques alors que mon esprit essaie inlassablement de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive.

_Parce que c'est vrai quoi ! Ces derniers temps j'allais mieux, je commençais à trouver un rythme, je commençais à aller de l'avant et puis baam! Il arrive et bouleverse tout. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! Je me suffisais à moi même !_

Sa peau si douce, si masculine, les sons rauques sortant de sa gorge lorsqu'il prend du plaisir..._ C'est dingue ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ?_

**- Hey ! Ça va?** Je sursaute et me tourne vers ma meilleure amie.

**- Tu m'as fait peur. **Dis-je une main sur le cœur.** Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer.**

**- H'ai vu ça en effet...** Elle rit puis continue. **Tu ne pensais pas à mon frère au moins ?**

Soudain je me figeai pensant qu'elle savait quelque chose. La panique me submergea._ Après tout je n'avais rien dit à Edward à propos de le dire aux autres ou non... Néanmoins j'espérais vraiment qu'il n'en parle pas. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça... Il n'y a rien de toute façon... Ce n'était rien !_

**- C'est bon, ne fais pas cette tête je plaisantais. **Elle marque une pause puis me regarde avec des yeux curieux. **Au faite t'es bien rentrée hier soir ?**

…

Une semaine...

Cela faisait une semaine que je n'avais plus de ses nouvelles. Une semaine que j'essaie de l'oublier, que j'essaie de passer à autre chose. _En vain..._

Mes journées sont longues et épuisantes, pourtant je ne peux me résoudre à rester à la maison pour me reposer parce que chaque endroit que mes pas frôlent c'est une partie de cette nuit qui me revient. Alice est énormément occupée en ce moment, ce qui fait que je ne la vois pas vraiment. Elle m'a vaguement parlé d'un déménagement mais je ne l'écoutais pas, revoyant juste les mains de son frère sur mon corps, ressentant juste son souffle dans mon cou. _Mais merde ! Je ne vais jamais l'oublier !_

Ravalant la boule de colère qui me gagne, j'enclenche une nouvelle fois la chaîne hi-fi afin de pouvoir continuer ma répétition seule.

Mes élèves sont partis depuis environs deux heures. J'aurais dû rentrer mais j'ai préféré aller au conservatoire pour répéter encore un peu. _Histoire de me changer les idées._

Néanmoins même ici, je le revois appuyé sur le cadre de la porte, ses mains claquant l'une contre l'autre et inévitablement, son visage tordu par le plaisir me revient en mémoire. Je rougis à cette pensée, parce qu'un Edward en plein orgasme est tout simplement la chose la plus excitante que je n'aie jamais vu. Rien que de le revoir dans ma tête et déjà mon corps se réchauffe.

_**(Muse-felling good)**_

Un sourire s'installe sur mes lèvres alors que j'installe finalement un autre CD dans le lecteur. Montant le son plus que nécessaire, je m'installe au milieu de la pièce et retire mon débardeur, ne me laissant plus qu'en brassière.

Quand les premiers accords de ''Felling good'' du groupe Muse retentissent, mon corps se met en mouvement, doucement, sensuellement. Mes mains passent derrière ma nuque alors que j'imagine les siennes à la place. Elles descendent le long de mon corps, passant sur mes épaules, sur mon ventre, effleurant ma poitrine et mes pointes qui se durcissent instantanément.

Je sens comme ses cheveux toucheraient mes joues lorsque sa bouche glisserait dans mon cou alors que son torse épouserait mon dos, dans une synchronisation parfaite et exquise, bougeant des hanches doucement d'avant en arrière, provoquant une friction insupportable entre son sexe et mes fesses. Ses mains descendent et arrivent à la couture de mon pantalon. Ses doigts glissent sous celui-ci et effleurent mon sous vêtement.

Je soupire de plaisir.

Mon corps est en ébullition alors que mes sens sont mis à rude épreuve puis dans un geste terriblement érotique, ses doigts traversent la derrière barrière de coton et atterrissent sur mon intimité complètement trempée et terriblement prête pour lui. Mes jambes fléchissent alors que je me baisse en frottant exagérément mon fessier à son corps et en faisant en même temps des mouvements de bassin sensuels, l'aguichant en agrippant ses mains et les guidant pour me caresser partout, accompagnant ma danse dans une découverte de l'autre.

Je sentais la tension monter petit à petit. Je me retourne et lui fis face, je descends le long de sa jambe, glissant ma main entre ses cuisses, effleurant son renflement à travers son pantalon.

Lorsque mon visage arrive au niveau de son torse, mes mains caressent ses omoplates, mes doigts griffent son ventre. Je le sens se contracter sous mon touché. Un sourire me gagne. Mon front se frotte sur sa mâchoire, mes mains continuent leur traitement alors que ma jambe gauche remonte sur son bassin, encadrant délicieusement son corps, rapprochant son sexe du mien, son souffle dans mon oreille, ses mains touchant ma poitrine. La sensation me grise. Je ferme les yeux, sentant la chaleur prendre de l'ampleur.

Il me chuchote des choses à peine audibles dans l'oreille, provoquant en moi une bouffée d'excitation.

Sa langue lèche mon lobe alors que ses mains se font de plus en plus aventureuses, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Je commence à transpirer. Une goutte perle sur mon front et coule le long de ma joue pour suivre la descente de mon cou. Ses yeux fixent cette goutte inlassablement et dans un dernier effort il me sourit alors que ses lèvres récoltent cette perle de sueur, m'obligeant à refermer mes paupières dans un geste de détresse, tellement le besoin de son corps en est déroutant.

Je gémis fortement puis j'ouvre brutalement les yeux.

…

Personne... Il n'y a personne dans la pièce... Je suis seule avec le son de la musique qui tourne en boucle.

_Mon dieu. Je viens de faire un rêve éveillé. Je viens de m'imaginer avec Edward, ce même homme que j'essaie d'oublier depuis une semaine... Mais ce n'est pas possible !_

Mon corps bouillant ressent encore les effluves de cet instant si érotique. Je me ventile le visage de la main en essayant de reprendre un peu de contenance puis je coupe la musique dans la foulée.

Lorsque le calme me revient enfin et que je reprends mes esprits, je ramasse mes affaires et sors de la salle.

L'air extérieur me fait du bien. Je pose mon sac dans ma voiture et commence à marcher le long des rues adjacentes, préférant me remettre un peu de mes émotions avant de rentrer à la maison..._ Pas besoin qu'Alice sache que j'imagine son frère et moi en dansant de façon très... Chaude !_

Je pense même à rentrer à pied. _Ça me calmera... De toute façon demain je dois revenir ici directement alors autant faire au plus simple. Surtout que l'appartement n'est pas très loin._

**_(Melody Gardot-Quiet Fire)_**

Le regard dans le vide, je continue de marcher sans vraiment faire attention au monde autour. La sonnerie de la porte d'une des boutiques de l'autre côté de la rue attire mon attention.

Je regarde distraitement la personne sortir de l'endroit, quand tout à coup je me fige. _Edward !_

Encore plus beau que la dernière fois, portant juste une petite chemise grise dont les manches relevées montrent ses bras si virils... quelques boutons du haut de cette dernière laissent apercevoir son torse si... musclé. Un jean brut le sublime d'avantage, mettant ainsi en valeur son cul si sexy..._ Oh bordel ! Il fallait que je tombe sur lui._

Ses lunettes de soleil cachent ses magnifiques yeux vert mais le rendent terriblement mystérieux. Il a ce sourire en coin qui lui va si bien. _I__l fait chaud, non ?_

Ne m'ayant pas remarqué, il commence à marcher le long de la rue tout en sifflant légèrement. Soudain, mes pas se précipitent alors que je me mets à le suivre de quelques mètres pour ne pas me faire remarquer._ L__a curiosité est un vilain défaut ! On ne te l'a jamais dit ?_

Soufflant pour moi même, je regarde à ma droite puis à ma gauche et je continue à le suivre, tournant au coin de la rue. Où_ est-ce qu'il va?_ Après quelques mètres, il s'arrête devant un bâtiment tout à fait charmant. Sortant les clefs de sa poche, il ouvre la porte d'entrée et disparaît de ma vue. M_erde!_

Je cours derrière lui pour voir où il va. Lorsque j'arrive au niveau du hall, je prends à peine le temps de regarder l'endroit, fixant l'ascenseur qui indique l'étage où il se rend.

Je me dirige vers les escaliers précipitamment et monte les étages les uns après les autres.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Et pourquoi je le suis ? Je suis sadomasochiste? Peut-être un peu... certainement._

J'arrive enfin devant la porte de son étage. J'entrebâillai la porte afin de regarder s'il pouvait me voir ou non. Juste à ce moment là, l'ascenseur s'ouvre, le faisant apparaître tel un Apollon.

Il s'arrête devant une porte puis sort des clés. Il marmonne quelque chose et enfin ouvre la porte.

Lorsqu'il n'y a plus de risque qu'il me voit dans le couloir, je m'avance vers la porte._ Tu cherches les ennuis !_

Tremblante, je me fige devant la porte et attends quelques secondes..._ Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Bonne question. Fais demi tour Bella ! T'as rien à faire là. Et s'il était avec quelqu'un ?_

Pestant contre mon ''moi intérieur'', je souffle et fais demi tour, continuant de râler contre ma stupidité. _J'ai rien à faire ici._

Soudain, une porte s'ouvre.

**- Bella ?**_ G__rillée!_

Je me retourne lentement._ Le temps de trouver ce que je vais lui dire. _Puis rougissante, je finis par relever le visage. Il a un sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il me regarde bizarrement.

**- Je crois oui. **Lui dis-je finalement.

-** Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les parages ? **Dit-il tout en regardant vaguement le couloir.

**- Euh en fait, je... j'étais...** Je rougis d'autant plus alors que je cherchais mes mots.

**_(For Blue Skies-Strays don't Sleep)_**

Il se met à rire légèrement puis me regarde plus sérieusement alors qu'il s'approche. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

**- Tu... tu m'as suivi ?**

**- Non ! **Dis-je offusquée. _Mensonge ! Mensonge!!_

Il s'approche encore.

**- Tu es sure? **Sa bouche frôle mon oreille. Mes yeux se ferment. Je déglutis alors que toute la volonté que j'avais en essayant de l'oublier s'effondrait brique par brique.

Son odeur m'entoura, sa peau m'attirait..._ Je ne vais pas tenir._

Lorsque j'ouvris mes yeux, il me regardait, les yeux assombris, le visage sérieux, les traits légèrement tirés et surtout la bouche entrouverte ainsi que la respiration quelque peu difficile. Mon cœur s'accéléra alors que je rassemblais mes dernières volontés et tournais les talons.

Il me rattrapa par le bras.

**- Bella... **Il s'approche de moi, collant son torse contre mon dos. Mon cœur rata un battement alors que je sentais sa bouche tout contre mon oreille. _Help ! Mayday, mayday ! _**Je sais que tu en as envie... Ne me dis pas que tu ne ressens rien lorsque je fais ça... **Ses doigts caressèrent mes bras, ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou..._ On la perd ! On la perd ! _**Et ça...** ses doigts effleurent mes seins alors que ma respiration est bouleversée...** Ou encore ça...** Ses lèvres attrapèrent le lobe de mon oreille et ses dents mordirent légèrement ce petit bout de peau si sensible.

Cette fois un gémissement m'échappa. Oh_ merde! C'est trop bon!_ Je me tourne dans ses bras et finis par lui faire face.

Le regardant droit dans les yeux, je cherche encore une chose qui pourrait m'aider à partir, à m'éloigner, mais tout ce que je trouve c'est lui. Cet homme horriblement sexy et foutrement excitant. Lâchant une légère plainte d'agacement face à ma faiblesse devant lui, je me rue sur ses lèvres avides de contact.

Il répondit à ma fougue tout aussi brutalement et c'est sans ménagement qu'il me poussa contre le mur derrière moi. Sa langue se fraya un chemin entre mes lèvres alors que je gémissais dans sa bouche.

Un son rauque sortit de sa gorge lorsque je lui mordillai la lèvre inférieur.

**- Bella... j'ai besoin de...**

**- Chut! Tais -toi. Tais-toi Edward et embrasse moi.**

Il grogne une nouvelle fois alors que sa bouche revient sur la mienne. Ses mains sont avides de mes courbes, descendant de mes épaules, traçant ma taille et finissant par agripper mes fesses afin de me porter jusqu'à l'appartement.

**- Edward...** Lui dis-je en l'embrassant...** On ne...** bisou...** devrait pas...** encore un...** si quelqu'un arrive ?...** Mes lèvres descendirent dans son cou alors que mes doigts commençaient à enlever les boutons de sa chemise un à un.

_**-**_** Je vis ici. J'ai...** Une de ses mains remonta vers mon cou alors que ses lèvres se dirigeaient vers ma poitrine. **Emménagé cette semaine.** Une friction commence alors entre nos sexes.

Je fus incapable de prononcer une phrase. Mes yeux étaient clos et ma respiration définitivement perturbée. Malgré cela, une question me revint en tête._ Ne me demandez pas comment je fais, je ne saurais vous répondre._

**- Tu... humm...** Ses mains se sont glissées dans mon décolleté, prenant un de mes seins entre ses doigts...** Tu vis seul ?**

Il relève la tête vers moi et un sourire le gagne.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Alice ne t'a rien dit ?**

**- Euh... attend...non. Pourquoi ? Et puis on est obligé de parler d'Alice maintenant ? **Lui dis-je en l'embrassant avidement.

Cette fois il rit et me porta jusqu'à la chambre.

**- Alice s'est occupée du déménagement cette semaine.C'est elle qui a refait toute la déco avec ma mère sachant que je vis avec mon frère.** Soudain je me fige. Oh _! Ça expliquerait l'absence de ma meilleure amie cette semaine... J'aurais dû écouter ce qu'elle me disait je savais que c'était important !_

Soudain, je me figeai dans ses bras...

**- Attends...tu dis que tu vis avec ton frère ? Mais si il arrive ? Je...je ne crois pas que...**

Il pose deux doigts sur ma bouche de façon très sensuelle puis me regarde droit dans les yeux.

**- Emmett est chez Rosalie. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il en a pour toute la nuit.**

Lorsque la phrase s'assimila dans ma tête, je réalisai enfin que nous étions seuls et qu'il n'y avait aucun risque d'être surpris.

**_(Black and gold-Sam Sparrow)_**

Ma langue sort légèrement de ma bouche et je me mets à lêcher ses doigts toujours sur mes lèvres puis dans un geste lent je les prends dans ma bouche les suçant tout en fixant mes yeux dans les siens. Ceux-ci s'assombrissent d'ailleurs alors qu'il grogne de nouveau..._ Que ce son est sexy!_

L'humidité dans mon pantalon me rappelle inextricablement mon état actuel. Edward nous pose sur le lit, alors que mon tee-shirt est retiré. Je l'aide dans la manœuvre en levant les bras. Ma poitrine se relève irrégulièrement alors que je gémis de plaisir. A genoux, face à face, je lui enlève sa chemise préalablement détachée alors que lui s'attèle a mon pantalon, tirant sur les lacets qui le maintenaient en place. Nos yeux ne se lâchent pas, alors que je lui retire à mon tour son pantalon tout les deux dans l'osmose du moment, profitant juste des caresses de l'autre. Nous laissant pleinement aller dans la découverte de notre partenaire.

Mes doigts tremblants lui enlevèrent son jean. La tâche s'avère difficile sachant que nous sommes sur nos genoux. Il se lève afin de m'aider et enlève directement son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon et bien sûr ses chaussettes.

Mon regard ne peut s'empêcher de le fixer._ Il est si beau_. Son torse se relevant dû à sa respiration, ses cheveux encore plus débraillés que d'habitude et ses lèvres légèrement gonflées..._ bon dieu il est divin !_

m'avançant vers lui sur mes genoux, je me retrouve face à son bas ventre. Lui est toujours devant le lit, totalement nu. J'embrasse son ventre, lèche son nombril. Mes yeux se ferment alors que je referme mes doigts sur son érection - _plus qu'imposante - _qui était dressée pour moi. Doucement, je commence à caresser sa verge du bout des ongles, ressentant la chaleur et sa douceur.

Je le guide jusqu'à ma bouche. Il se laisse simplement faire, profitant de la caresse. Ma langue goute les quelques gouttes de liquide qui commencent à perler._ Humm... il est délicieux..._

**- Putain...** Dit-il dans un murmure.

Les doigts d'Edward atterrissent dans mes cheveux alors qu'il attrape une grosse partie de mes boucles entre ses doigts, m'inculquant le mouvement qu'il apprécie. Grognant de la sensation de ma bouche autour de sa longueur, sa tête bascule en arrière alors que ses mains se resserrent sur mon crâne. Le voir si pris dans son propre plaisir m'envoute totalement. Mes dents ripent sur son gland alors mes mouvements s'accélèrent. Je le prends plus fort et plus loin dans ma gorge.

Ses petits gémissements jusque là discrets deviennent de vrais sons rauques et virils me donnant envie de lui en donner encore plus, voulant le faire mourir de plaisir.

**- Bella... **Soupire t-il.** Bella... **Encore une fois.

Il m'éloigne un peu de son corps pour que je puisse le regarder. Son regard est noir alors qu'il peine à respirer.

**- Je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas jouir comme ça.**

La chaleur monte d'un cran alors que doucement il pousse sur mes épaules afin de m'allonger sur le lit. Me surplombant, il me caresse d'abord tendrement puis bientôt ses gestes deviennent plus frénétiques. Sa bouche lèche mon cou..._ Combien de fois ais-je imaginé sa bouche ?_

Ses dents grignotent légèrement mes tétons alors que des plaintes de plaisir m'échappent.

**- Edward...** Je gémis son nom, ondulant mon corps dessous le sien pour plus de toucher. **E****ncore...**

Sa langue descend, se faufilant entre mes seins, arrivant à mon nombril. Il le contourne puis le goute alors que ses magnifiques mains se dirigent dangereusement vers mon intimité trempée.

**- Oui... **Deux de ses doigts pénètrent ma moiteur. Une décharge électrique remonte le long de mon échine. _Comment ais-je pu me passer de ça une semaine ?_

Il retire ses doigts de ma féminité et les met dans sa bouche goutant ainsi mon nectar.

**- Tu goutes délicieusement bien.** Il savoure le jus sur sa peau jusqu'à la dernière gouttes tout en fermant les yeux. Oh_ merde !_

Je rougis devant la scène frottant mes jambes l'une contre l'autre espérant ainsi calmer ce feu qui me consume. De tout évidence le voir apprécier mon corps et mon goût de la sorte m'a énormément plu car d'avantage de liquide s'écoule le long de ma cuisse ne cachant rien quant à mon état d'excitation.

Sa tête descend toujours, se dirigeant à présent vers mon organe libérateur. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, puis sa langue vient se poser sur mon petit paquet de nerfs. Je respire un grand coup alors que mes mains vont d'elles même se fermer autour des barrots de la tête de lit.

Il sourit devant ma tentative désespérée et guide enfin sa langue sur ma fente.

**- Oh merde...** Soufflais-je.

Il me fait littéralement l'amour avec sa bouche. Sa langue effectuant des cercles délicieux sur mon paquet de nerf, ses dents effleurant de temps à autres cette endroit me faisant m'arquer sous son toucher. Je resserres ma prise sur le lit. Ses doigts d'abord sur mes seins, se font avides sur mon sexe. Il les dirige sur ma féminité où un corps à corps endiablé s'en suit. De petit vas et viens s'effectuent, sa bouche s'attelant à cette autre partie de mon anatomie. J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser, devenant juste un corps de feu. Mes joues sont rougies, mes cheveux me collent sur le front, ma respiration est irrégulière, mes poings se serrent sur les barrots.

**- Oh Edward oui...**

Je ne réfléchis plus, je ne vois plus, sauf lui, son corps, ses doigts, sa langue et ses yeux me fixant, attendant inlassablement que j'explose. N'y tenant plus, c'en est trop pour moi, devant l'urgence de la libération, mes yeux roulent dans leurs orbites alors que mes parois se resserrent sur ses doigts.

**- Oui...oui... Edward!...** Je suis propulsée dans une autre planète, tout mes membres sont encore tremblants, une impression de coton m'entoure. C'est si doux.

Sa langue est toujours entrain de me lécher, nettoyant le reste de suc coulant encore. Je soupire de désir alors que je n'aie qu'une envie, sentir encore cette sensation si divine, me sentir encore si bien, me sentir encore voler. Concentrant mon regard dans ses yeux sombres, je ne peux empêcher ces quelques mots de sortir de ma bouche, d'une voix rauque due au plaisir qui m'a consumé quelques secondes plutôt.

**- Encore.  
**

Un sourire s'installe sur ses lèvres alors qu'il remonte jusqu'à mon visage et léchant ma lèvre inférieure, il dirige son sexe vers le mien. Je commence à fermer les yeux lorsqu'il m'arrête.

**- Garde les yeux ouverts. Je veux te voir.**

Ses yeux noirs ainsi que sa voix veloutée me fait perdre pied, je réponds par un petit gémissement. Je commence à détacher mes doigts des barrots mais celui-ci me retient une nouvelle fois, prenant mes mains entre les siennes et nous accroche aux barrots du lit. Puis il entre en moi par la même occasion. Ma tête bascule en arrière alors que mes yeux convulsent sous l'effet de plaisir.

**- Oui...  
**

**- Regarde-moi. **Dit-il le souffle coupé.

Je relève finalement les yeux et mords ma lèvre inférieure pour éviter de hurler sous la sensation de bonheur. Il fixe ma lèvre de son regard affamé et se précipite sur ma bouche. Sa langue bataille avec la mienne tandis que ses coups de reins prennent de l'ampleur. J'en veux plus... terriblement plus. Alors je dirige mes hanches vers son aine permettant ainsi un nouvel angle de pénétration.

Il apprécie visiblement la position car des sons graves sortent du fond de sa gorge. Ses doigts se détachent des miens jusque là accrochés au lit et se positionnent sur mes hanches, s'enfonçant plus encore en moi. Mes mains se resserrent d'avantage, alors que cette fois je ne peux retenir ma tête de partir en arrière.

**- Edward... oui...** Mes membres se remettent à trembler, je me sentais terriblement proche de l'extase. Un coup sur mon point G. **Oui**... Un autre...** Encore...** Encore un autre... **Hummm...** Puis un autre...** C'est si bon...**

**- Bella... **L'entendre grogner mon prénom de la sorte m'envoie dans la lune, alors que mes parois se resserrent sur sa longueur, l'entourant et la gardant en moi, dans ma chaleur.

Ses doigts attrapent ma nuque.

**- Regarde-moi bébé...** Reprit-il les dents serrés alors que ses coups s'accéléraient encore.

**- Oui... Oui... Edward... **Et je hurle son nom alors que ses yeux sont inlassablement accrochés aux miens.

Lorsque je me calme enfin, ses yeux se ferment alors que sa longueur entre en moi plus vigoureusement, presque désespérément. Sa tête bascule en arrière et dans un ultime effort, il jouit puissamment en de longues giclées tout au fond de moi.

Son front perlant légèrement de quelques gouttes de sueur, sa bouche entrouverte, ses yeux clos ainsi que son torse se mouvant difficilement dû à sa respiration chamboulée... _Il est tellement beau à l'extase de son plaisir._

_..._

**_(All Angels-Songbird)_**

Lorsqu'enfin il se calme, ses mains délient mes doigts toujours accrochés. Il les masse doucement et pose sa tête dans mon cou. Chacun essayait de reprendre sa respiration, ne voulant ni parler, ni bouger. _Je pourrais rester comme ça des heures et des heures._

Pourtant il se dégagea de mon corps en roulant sur le côté.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens inlassablement ce manque ? Cette impression horrible qu'il y a un vide en moi lorsqu'il s'éloigne ?  
_

Voulant le voir, pour me rassurer de sa présence, je me tourne vers lui et remarque qu'il s'est endormi. Un sourire s'installe sur mes lèvres. Mes doigts tracèrent le contour de sa mâchoire et doucement ils remontèrent sur ses joues. _P__eut-être qu'il n'est pas entré dans ma vie par hasard ? _Puis je les dirige vers ses yeux clos où ils s'attardèrent sur ses paupières, caressant les légères cernes qui ne le rendaient que plus humain, me prouvant à moi même que ce n'est pas un ange. _Il t'apporte tellement d'apaisement..._

Mon regard se concentra ensuite sur ses lèvres bougeant légèrement. _E__lles sont si agréables..._ Sa tête remue un peu, ses yeux s'entrouvrirent alors qu'il me regardait difficilement. Il finit par sourire et passa son bras autour de ma taille. Puis il me guida vers son torse. Je m'y blottis, encerclant mes mains dans son dos, et posant ma joue sur sa poitrine.

J'écoutais le battement régulier de son cœur. _Parce qu'il a un cœur qui bat... Lui est vivant... Plus vivant que jamais... Est-ce là la seconde chance que l'on m'offre ? Une chance de pouvoir enfin trouver la paix?_

_Comment le pourrais-je ? Jacob était tout pour moi... je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier._

_**- Je ne te demande pas de l'oublier Bella, je te demande d'avancer...**_ La voix d'Alice résonnait en échos lointain dans mon esprit.

Une larme roule sur ma joue._ Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment prête à passer à autre chose..._

Les bras d'Edward me serrèrent inconsciemment, comme pour me montrer qu'il était là.

_Pourquoi ne pas simplement profiter du moment ? Chaque fois que je suis près de lui, je me sens un peu mieux, cette partie morte de ma personne se réveille légèrement et je me sens plus vivante. Tout ces mois à m'enfermer dans mon cauchemar, à ne pas vouloir aller de l'avant, je n'étais pas prête pour ça, je n'étais pas prête à dire au revoir à Jacob..._

_Mais le suis-je aujourd'hui ?_

**- Bella...** Je regarde le visage d'Edward pensant qu'il s'est réveillé mais non. Ses paupières sont toujours closes. Il est paisible et c'est tellement reposant. Je souris une nouvelle fois et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il soupire de bien être. Mes lèvres effleurent maintenant son cou, ma main caresse son bras.

_Ça m'avait tellement manqué... cette tendresse... cette sensation de bien être..._

Doucement mes yeux se ferment alors que je commence à sentir les prémices du sommeil. Mes paupières deviennent lourdes, mes mouvements se calment, ma respiration également. Mon corps se libère dans ses bras, se sentant en sécurité. Mon esprit s'apaise, se sentant vidé. Quant à mon cœur, la douleur semble moins vive.

_Peu importe ce qu'il se passe entre Edward et moi, je vais juste me laisser aller... Un peu..._

Un souffle dans mon cou me fait frissonner alors que je sombre définitivement dans la nuit, je n'entends qu'à peine ces dernières paroles murmurées à mon oreille.

_**«**__** Tu devras m'oublier en continuant ta vie et en étant heureuse, peu importe les circonstances.**_

_Jacob..._

_**T****on bonheur passe avant tout...»**_

* * *

**Hoho!pas si vite!**

**Rendez-vous sur http:// lovelemon-in-fic. forumactif .com/ (enlevez les espaces)**

**Inscrivez-vous et laissez parler la petite coquine qui sommeil en vous en venant lire des fictions avec nos chouchou toutes plus croustillantes les unes des autres ! En plus l'ambiance est vraiment sympas!;-) alors n'hésitez pas !**

**Bisous et à bientôt. ^^**

**En attendant prenez soin de vous...**

**(Gros bisous de la part de ton petit pichon ma passe temps chouchouette d'amour ! mdr Non je ne t'ai pas oublié ! A demain au boulot ! En esperant qu'on ne me vole pas ma voiture encore une fois ! :-/)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello Everybody ! **

**Et oui, je suis là ! Avec un peu de retard mais pleins de choses à dire...**

**Déjà Merci infiniment à tout le monde. Ghoul (Encore une review comme ça et je t'épouse ! Fille ou mec ! ;-) ), Anyata (ravie de t'avoir parmis nous !), PatiewSnow (Toujours fidèle et égale à toi même... ;-) Encore merci d'être là !), Celine68990 (Hey rayon de soleil ! Ravie que le dernier chapitre t'es plu ! Désolé pour la température ambiante ! lol Et bon sang ma plus longue review ! Youhou !!!! Je t'adore !), Belhotess (Haha ! Plus d'excuses de la fin de semaine ! lol), Christou57 (C'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas refuser le bonheur ! Mais bien sur, ce serait mal connaître Bella et nos handicapés des sentiments ! mdr), Grazie (C'est toujours un plaisir de savoir que tu adores ! Encore merci)...**

**Bon, si j'en ai oublié, désolée ! A partir de maintenant, à chaque review, je répondrai personnellement et peut-être y aura t-il un teaser ?! Qui sait ! **

**Je tenais à préciser, pour celles qui ne le savent pas que j'ai écris un OS pour le concours du forum LoveLemon. Oui, il y aura une suite. Que je posterai sur fanfiction.**

**Grâce à ma Beta chérie Rhea, j'ai mis en place une suite qui je l'espère va vous plaire ! Travaillant, elle et moi, en étroite collaboration, on vous a mis en place une histoire aussi dingue que chaude et pleines de rebondissements ! Venez y faire un tour... **

**Sur ce, Gros bisous, à Rhea (Merci pour tout ce temps ! Heureusement que t'es là !), bien sur à ma Passe-temps d'amour (Non, je ne t'oublies pas !) et à Popolove (même si elle a énormément de travaille, elle m'a beaucoup aidé pour vous donner des chapitres mieux écris... Donc merci ma belle !) et en dernier, un gros bisous d'amour à ma Biquounette des amourettes ;-) (Petit délire avec les nanas du forum, quand je vous disez qu'il y avait une super ambiance ! On est toutes aussi barge les unes des autres ! Pour les non inscrites, c'est le moment ! Rejoignez-nous !)**

**Bon aller ! Stop les blablas et place au chapitre ... **

* * *

POVB

(Jet-Stand Up)

_Oh__ putain!_

Edward venait de me plaquer contre la porte de sa chambre. Une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, l'autre sur ma poitrine. Sa bouche s'attelait à grignoter toute la peau qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Me faisant gémir d'envie.

Je venais à peine de franchir le seuil de sa porte qu'il m'a tirée dans l'appartement et m'a embrassée avidement.

Mes mains ont fourragés dans ses cheveux alors que nos langues se livraient bataille.

**-****C****ontent de me voir ? **Lui ais-je dis sur ses lèvres.

**-****T****rès ! **Un sourire gagna alors sa divine bouche toujours contre mes lèvres désireuses.

Je me suis reculée légèrement pour pouvoir le regarder un bref instant.

Ses cheveux étaient encore moins coiffés que d'habitude. Il portait un tee-shirt bleu foncé et un jean clair. Une barbe de quelques jours s'installait sur ses joues alors que ses pieds étaient dénudés. Tout l'ensemble rendait l'effet négligé très sexy.

Je me suis mordue la lèvre inférieure afin de calmer quelque peu cette envie de lui grandissante.

Lui ne bougeait pas. A quelques centimètres de mon corps, il se contentait de me détailler également. Lorsque ses yeux arrivèrent à ma bouche, son regard s'assombrit alors qu'il fixait ma lèvre inférieure coincée entre mes dents.

Un bref échange de regards et nous nous sommes rués l'un sur l'autre.

Mes mains se sont accrochées à sa nuque tandis que ses mains défilaient dans mon dos, relevant au passage ma tunique, effleurant ainsi le bas de mon dos.

Nos bouches étaient avides, nos souffles se confondaient.

Mes doigts descendirent jusqu'à l'ourlet de son tee-shirt.

Je le soulevât brusquement sans le ménager. Edward leva les bras et commença à enlever les boutons de mon pantalon en m'embrassant avidement.

Il recula alors qu'il nous guidait maladroitement jusqu'à sa chambre.

Nos bouches ne se déliaient pas. Mes doigts arrivèrent à son jean. Je retirais ses deux boutons, descendit sa braguette. Je glissais ma main dans son boxer, touchant son sexe gonflé.

Ma main faisait de délicieux vas et viens sur son membre. Sa respiration s'accéléra, soufflant bruyamment sur mes lèvres.

Le voir excité comme maintenant me gonfla d'orgueil. _J'__avais__ envie de jouer !_

Souriant sur ses lèvres, je le poussa pour qu'il s'asseye sur le lit.

Il a obéit un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. _On __allait__ voir __s'il rigolerait__ toujours dans cinq minutes!_

Me reculant de quelques centimètres, je me postai face à lui et commençai à baisser mon pantalon le faisant glisser doucement sur mes jambes. Edward feulait de plaisir tout en me regardant.

A présent en sous-vêtement devant lui, mes mains parcouraient mon corps avidement. Elles glissaient sur mes seins, mon ventre, mes cuisses alors que je me déhanchais légèrement les yeux fermés et la tête en arrière.

Une plainte divine venant du fond de sa gorge me fit relever la tête permettant ainsi à nos yeux se rencontrer.

Les siens étaient noirs et avides de mes mouvements. Quand aux miens ils ne devaient pas être mieux.

Mes doigts se dirigèrent dans mon dos, alors que je me déhanchais toujours. Mon regard ne se détachait pas du bel apollon face à moi. J'arrivais finalement à détacher mon soutien-gorge qui tomba sur le sol en un bruit léger.

Edward suivit la descente du sous-vêtement d'un œil envieux puis remonta son regard vers ma poitrine.

Ma respiration s'accéléra alors qu'il grognait devant la vision de mes seins fièrement exposés devant lui et complètement nus.

Je m'approchais sensuellement de son corps, posant mes mains sur ses épaules alors que mes genoux s'installaient de chaque côté de son corps.

**-Bella...**

Nos intimités se touchèrent tandis que j'entamais un délicieux mouvement sur son membre encore recouvert. Ses mains se dirigèrent sur mes hanches pour accélérer le mouvement.

Sa bouche lécha mon cou. Je basculais ma tête sur le côté pour lui laisser un meilleur accès faisant ainsi retomber mes cheveux sur mes seins. Sa main caressa ma poitrine faisant de mes cheveux l'effet d'une plume sur ma peau brûlante.

Soudain, il me releva et toujours avec des yeux terriblement sombres, il m'enleva le dernier tissu qu'il me restait. Alors que celui-ci finissait sa course sur le sol, ses mains remontèrent entre mes cuisses et atterrir sur mon intimité.

**-****Oh**** putain....****T****'es trempée...**a-t-il gémit.

**-****Ouiii.**

Mes mains allèrent dans mes cheveux alors que je cherchais plus de contact. Je me glissais sur ses doigts qui entrèrent enfin dans ma moiteur tout en guidant mes hanches vers sa bouche.

Il effectua un doux va et vient. Sa bouche quand à elle se mit à goûter mon plaisir.

Ainsi debout devant lui, je me suis sentie terriblement excitante et excitée. Bougeant sur ses doigts, sentant la chaleur prendre de l'ampleur, je me laissais totalement aller.

Le feu me consumait de plus en plus. Je ne ressentais rien d'autre que sa langue sur mon intimité. Ses doigts en moi. Ses cheveux caressant mon ventre. Son souffle sur ma partie gonflée de plaisir.

Mes doigts finirent dans ses cheveux, le guidant sur moi. Lui montrant que je suis proche du plaisir suprême. Du septième ciel...

**-****Oui...Là...Là...Oh oui !**

Je ne tenais plus. Je ne pouvais plus empêcher mes gémissements de prendre de l'ampleur. Ils se répercutaient dans les quatre coins de la pièce. Sa deuxième main me maintenait en place et ne laissait sur ma peau qu'une trace brûlante.

Ma vision s'est troublée, mon souffle s'est coupé, je haletais douloureusement devant tant de plaisir.

-**Oui...Oui...Ouiiiiiii....Oh Edward !**

Il releva le visage vers moi et dans un sourire sexy m'attira brusquement à lui en m'empalant sur sa longueur.

_Hum__mm...__Oh__ bordel ! Je vais mourir de plaisir. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il avait enlevé son caleçon !_

Mes yeux se fermèrent alors que ses mains sur mes hanches nous guidaient dans des mouvements frénétiques.

Mon corps alla taper contre le sien. Pas un son ne se faisait entendre dans tout l'appartement hormis nos respirations bruyantes et nos peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre.

La transpiration perlait dans mon cou. J'ouvris les yeux et croisa son regard fiévreux.

Mes mains se sont hissées jusqu'à sa nuque, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure alors que j'accélérais moi même le mouvement. Ses cheveux commençaient à lui coller au front tandis qu'il commençait à grogner devant ma fougue.

Une de mes mains retira les quelques mèches lui barrant les yeux, récoltant ainsi un peu de sueur. Un sourire malicieux s'installa sur mes lèvres. Je guidais mes doigts dans ma bouche goûtant ainsi sa fraquance bien à lui.

Ses yeux firent la navette entre mon regard et mes doigts. Il finit par se jeter sur ma bouche, goûtant ma langue avec envie.

Je gémissais de plaisir. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur mes hanches, ses mouvements s'accélérèrent.

Ses mains sur ma taille. Sa langue livrant bataille avec la mienne. Ses coups de rein fabuleux. Je commençais à perdre pied sentant la jouissance arrivée à grand pas. Tout mes sens ressentirent ce bien être fabuleux qu'il me manquait tant chaque fois que j'étais loin des bras d'Edward.

_Le sexe n'__était__ peut-être pas la meilleure solution pour aller mieux mais __c'était__ mon échappatoire à moi et je __préférais__ m'y accrocher comme je le __pouvais__._

- **Hum....**Un coup de rein de plus...**Edward...**Sa main descendit dangereusement vers ma féminité.

Son pouce entama un mouvement circulaire divin sur mon clitoris...**T'arrêtes pas ! **Son souffle caressa ma nuque. Il respira de plus en plus fort...**Surtout**** pas ! **Ma tête me tourna.

Mes parois se resserrèrent brusquement sur le membre d'Edward. Je me mis à trembler fortement.

**- OOOOUUUIIII !! **Nous avions jouis en même temps. Lui se déversant en de longs jets alors que mon vagin l'avait littéralement englouti, voulant le garder dans ma chaleur le plus longtemps possible. Sentir son odeur partout autour de moi. Chaque fois, j'avais cette sensation étrange d'être chez moi. C'était rassurant mais si étrange en même temps.

Posant ma tête sur son épaule, j'essayais de reprendre mes esprits calmement.

Ma respiration se calma enfin. Je me suis levée difficilement sentant mes membres engourdis dû à la position.

Edward, quand à lui, ne bougeait pas. Le regard dans le vague, il se remettait doucement de notre moment.

Je récupérais mes vêtements et commençais à les remettre un à un.

Me voyant m'activer, il se leva enfin et enfila à la va vite un nouveau tee-shirt ainsi qu'un autre jean.

Je le regardais mettre son pantalon et je ne cessais de me dire qu'une deuxième séance ne serait pas de refus. _Pfff ! Si seulement il n'habitait pas avec son frère !_

Je secouais la tête et sortis de la chambre. Il me précéda de quelques secondes tout en attrapant les quelques vêtements jonchant le sol.

Arrivée devant la porte, je m'apprêtais à sortir, mais il me tira le bras avant même que je n'actionne la poignée.

Il me ramena d'un geste à lui et captura mes lèvres.

**- On**** se revoit quand ? **a-t-il dit sur ma bouche en continuant de la picorer de baisers mouillés.

**- ****Demain**** je ne peux pas me libérer****. J****e travaille ****jusque**** tard dans la soirée. Alice risquerait de se poser des questions. **Ma respiration recommença à se couper lorsque ses mains caressèrent mes bras. Il rapprocha son corps du mien.

**-****Hummm****...****Je**** ne sais pas comment j'arrive à te laisser partir d'ici...**Sa bouche dévia vers mon cou. **Si**** je m'écoutais, je te séquestrerai ici. **Ses mains frôlèrent ma poitrine. Mon cœur battit fort alors que mes yeux se fermèrent.

**-Edward...Ce n'est pas raisonnable. **Je n'étais pas plus convaincue que ça mais je m'efforçais de tenir bon face à l'envie que j'avais de lui. **Ton frère va arriver d'un instant à l'autre et je me vois mal lui expliquer ce qu'on fabrique tout les deux.**

Il releva la tête, soufflant fortement. Il posa son front contre le mien.

**-D'accord...**Il avait fini par abdiquer. Je lui souris, portant une main à sa joue puis mes lèvres prirent la place de ma main. Mes yeux se fermèrent tandis que je m'attardais sur la sensation de petit picotement que provoquait sa barbe naissante. _Chaque fois, même ce genre de petits détails, si insignifiants soient-ils, me rappelaient à quel point il __était__ vivant. Une barbe naissante, des petites rougeurs sur le haut des joues, des lèvres légèrement gonflées __due__ à la force de nos __baisers__. _

Je me séparais de lui ouvrant mes yeux. Puis je me retournais et j'ouvris la porte. Il restait près du bar de la cuisine et me regardait partir.

Juste avant de franchir la porte, je me suis retournée néanmoins une dernière fois vers lui. Un sourire s'étalait sur mes lèvres.

**- A un de ces quatre...****Maître**** Cullen ! **Lui ais-je dis de la façon la plus provocante que je le pouvais tout en le gratifiant d'un clin d'œil significatif. Il grogna et commença à s'avancer vers moi. Alors je sortis précipitamment de l'appartement en riant.

J'arrivais devant l'ascenseur le sourire aux lèvres. Soudain, sa voix s'éleva dans le couloir.

**- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Miss Swan. **Répliqua-t-il de sa porte accompagné d'un sourire moqueur.

Je lui rendis son sourire et je m'engouffrais dans l'ascenseur.

Mon sourire ne me quittant plus, je repensais à comment on en était arrivé là.

...flash back...

Une douce chaleur venait caresser mon visage. Je clignais des yeux me permettant de m'habituer à la lumière.

Me relevant sur mes coudes, j'inspectais la chambre d'Edward avec une certaine anxiété.

Cette dernière était assez simple en fait, mais un je ne sais quoi faisait de cet endroit un lieu apaisant et doux. La tapisserie rayée au mur, bleue foncée et grise, relevait le côté masculin de la chambre.

Un grand bureau sur ma droite, une commode sur ma gauche. _De toute évidence il ne __s'encombrait__ pas d'objet futile !_

Le bureau, plutôt grand, en bois brut, était installé sous une vieille lampe industrielle. Je fronçais les sourcils car cette dernière me perturbait un peu toutefois. Ma vision se troubla, la pièce s'assombrit et soudain une vision floue d'Edward apparut devant mes yeux.

Tout devenait de plus en plus net. La lumière tamisée se reflétait sur ses cheveux cuivrés leur donnant un aspect brillant. Ce doux reflet s'étendit jusqu'à ses joues, libérant sa beauté naturelle. _Etait-ce__ la vision d'un ange ? _

Le nez dans des papiers, une barbe de quelques jours sur le visage, une chemise blanche dont les manches étaient relevées jusqu'aux coudes. Le haut de la chemise était déboutonné permettant d'apercevoir le début de son torse. Des mèches de cheveux lui tombaient sur les yeux. Il était captivé par ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Griffonnant, le sourire aux lèvres, satisfait de son travail. Un regard épanouit et fasciné par ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux..._Oui tout ce que je voyais c'était lui._

Un bruit dans la cuisine me fit revenir au présent. Bruit qui me fit sursauter également.

Recouvrant un minimum mes esprits, je me levais. Mes pieds nus touchèrent le parquet silencieux alors que je cherchais des yeux quelque chose à enfiler.

J'attrapais la chemise qui était posée sur la chaise de bureau. Elle ne me couvrait pas très bien mais l'odeur était agréable. Viril mais sucré, un arrière goût mentholé et une nuance boisée.

_Pas de doute ! __C'était__ à Edward !_

Mes mains n'ont pu s'empêcher d'attraper le col et de le guider jusqu'à mon nez. Je reniflais un grand coup son odeur alors que mes yeux se fermèrent..._Pourquoi est-ce que cette odeur m'__attirais__ autant?_

Tremblante, je sortis de la chambre et me dirigeais vers la source du bruit. Mes doigts glissèrent sur les murs du couloir tandis que j'avançais pas à pas.

Les bruits s'intensifièrent. Un bruit métallique, une odeur douce et sucrée. _La cuisine ?_

Je regardais autour de moi, voyant ce que je n'avais pas remarqué hier. Le couloir me parut plus long que la veille bizarrement.

Sur ma droite, une porte entrouverte me laissait entrevoir des couleurs sombres, dans le noir et marron peut-être. Curieuse, je me suis avancée et j'ai regardé dans l'entrebâillement. Une odeur horrible de vieille chaussette est sortie de l'endroit me faisant retrousser les narines..._Oh__ mon dieu ! Ça c__'était__ la chambre d'Emmett ! Il __n'y avait__ pas de doute !_

Un bruit sourd retentit me faisant tourner la tête dans la direction du vacarme.

**- Et merde !**

_Mais qu'est-ce __qu'il fabriquait__ ?_

Je souris malgré moi et continuais d'avancer vers la cuisine.

Ma bouche se décrocha face au spectacle devant mes yeux.

Edward était derrière le comptoir devant les fourneaux. Il me tournait le dos complètement absorbé par ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Juste vêtu d'un jean, il se balançait légèrement sur le son plus que sensuel de la musique.

(Paolo Nutini- No other Way)

Ses muscles se contractaient à chaque mouvement de hanche, ses épaules se relevaient sensuellement faisant ainsi ressortir les muscles saillant de ses bras. _Oh__ bon sang !_

Mon corps a basculé sur le côté, calant ainsi mon flan gauche sur l'encadrement de la porte. J'ai croisé les bras sur ma poitrine et je l'ai regardé souriante de toutes mes dents.

Il chantonnait la musique en se servant de la spatule en bois comme d'un micro. J'ai pouffé de rire, ne pouvant m'en empêcher. Il s'est alors retourné vivement et m'a regardé surpris. Puis rougissant légèrement, il a baissé la tête. _Tiens ! Il __rougissait __?_

**- Tu... Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ?**

Je lui avais souris une nouvelle fois puis je secouai la tête négativement.

Il me rendit le sourire tout en s'avançant vers moi. Je le regardais venir, incapable d'autre chose. Voyant juste ses muscles bouger à chaque pas dans ma direction. Ses yeux verts m'hypnotisaient, son sourire en coin me faisait rêver.

Lorsqu'il arriva à quelques centimètres de moi, je me suis légèrement tournée. Posant mon front contre l'encadrement, je soufflais un peu confuse.

Je ressentis une telle attraction envers lui. Chaque fois que je le sentais proche de moi, je m'obligeais à me contenir. Espérant peut-être ainsi lutter contre cette chose qu'il y avait lorsqu'il était dans le coin.

Une main sur ma joue me fit tourner la tête. Toujours le front sur l'encadrement, je regardais Edward par dessus mes cils.

La musique toujours en fond, il prit ma main dans la sienne et il me guida jusqu'à son corps. Doucement, il prit mon autre main puis les guida toutes les deux derrière sa nuque.

Les siennes quand à elles, se dirigèrent vers mes hanches. Elles rapprochèrent nos corps l'un de l'autre.

Je le regardais faire. Ébahie par ses gestes. Soufflée par sa sensualité naturelle, captivée par ses prunelles envoûtantes.

Edward nous entraînait dans une danse suave, collés l'un contre l'autre. Il nous faisait évoluer dans un mouvement lent et érotique. Son corps musclé et nu contre moi. Ma poitrine dont les pointes s'étaient durcies touchait de temps à autre son torse. Personne ne parlait, espérant juste que le moment durerait plus longtemps. Nos bouches proches l'une de l'autre. Nos souffles se confondaient. Ni lui ni moi n'osions bouger d'avantage de peur de perdre ce moment. _Qu'est-ce qui se __passait__ avec cet homme ?_

Nos yeux ne se décrochaient pas. Ancrés ensemble dans un paradis artificiel, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Son nez frôla le mien faisant battre plus rapidement mon cœur. Ses lèvres touchaient presque les miennes. Juste quelques millimètres nous séparaient mais je ne faisais rien. Je continuais seulement de danser collée tout contre son corps. Le redécouvrant sans même le toucher.

Sa jambe se faufila entre les miennes. Ses doigts détachèrent mes mains jointes. Il entremêla ma main gauche à la sienne et posa ma main droite sur sa nuque. La sienne quand à elle descendit le long de mon dos. Elle se posa sur le bas de mes reins et dans un geste lent, il me guida en arrière. Cambrant ainsi ma poitrine dans sa direction et penchant mon dos en arrière. Ce geste rapprochait considérablement nos sexes. Je pouvais sentir son envie pressée dans son pantalon. Il me guida en plusieurs pas sensuels comme celui-ci tout en me regardant avec des yeux fiévreux. Sa main se détacha de la mienne, elle descendit sur ma nuque. Caressa ma gorge puis mon buste pour finir entre mes seins.

Je pouvais sentir mon corps se réchauffer à mesure qu'on évoluait sur les notes envoûtantes de la musique.

Sa bouche vînt se poser au creux de mon cou, laissant sa langue s'attarder à la naissance de ma poitrine là où sa chemise n'était pas fermée.

Un soupir de bien-être me gagna alors que ma main sur sa nuque rejoignit ses cheveux en un toucher délicat. Mes yeux se fermèrent, me perdant quelques instants dans un bien-être extrême.

Lorsqu'il a relevé mon corps, ma bouche à quelques millimètres de la sienne, nos yeux s'accrochèrent de nouveau. J'ai souris légèrement, guidant mes mains le long de son dos. Effleurant à peine sa peau. Un frisson le long de son bras me prouva que mon geste ne le laissait pas indifférent. Je l'ai contourné, tournant autour de lui, glissant mes doigts le long de sa ceinture juste dans le bas de son ventre, ses reins, son dos pour revenir ensuite sur son ventre. Sa bouche s'était entrouverte. Il se lécha la lèvre inférieure avec le bout de la langue dans une lenteur extraordinaire. Je savourais son geste, regardant comment la pointe de sa langue humidifiait sa lèvre. Puis toujours aussi lentement, il pinça ses lèvres, avalant difficilement sa salive.

L'humidité dans ma culotte perla sur le haut de mes cuisses, la chaleur prenant de l'ampleur.

Je savais que nous devions parler de ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous. Je savais qu'il attendait des choses de moi, des explications. Mais j'en étais incapable à ce moment là.

Mes joues se réchauffèrent .Je sentais comme mon cœur qui pulsait dans mon corps. Une seule chose m'importa à la seconde où mes yeux s'étaient posés sur lui. Je voulais Edward Cullen. Je ne voulais que lui. Le sentir proche de moi à nouveau. Je voulais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras Je voulais que sa bouche se pose sur la mienne. Je voulais tellement plus qu'une simple danse.

Doucement, je m'approchai de lui d'avantage. Ma bouche se posa sur la sienne délicatement. Effleurant à peine ses lèvres.

Il m'entoura de ses bras pour enfin me donner un long baiser. Nos bouches jouaient ensemble sensuellement. Il n'y a avait pas d'urgence dans ce baiser. Des frissons me gagnèrent à mon tour. Je gémissais contre ses lèvres le faisant sourire.

Il me souleva du sol. J'encadrais ses hanches de mes jambes puis il me guida jusque sur le bar.

Posant mes fesses sur le marbre froid, il commença à détacher les quelques boutons de ma chemise que j'avais attaché négligemment. Dévoilant ma poitrine nue sous le vêtement.

La froideur de la pierre sous mes cuisses me faisait un bien énorme compte tenu de la température que mon corps devait irradier.

Mes doigts tremblants descendirent le long du torse d'Edward. Le faisant fermer les yeux sur leur passage, ils se faufilèrent jusqu'au bouton de son jean.

Tout en retirant ces derniers, je le rapprochais de moi, le plaçant entre mes jambes puis je fis glisser son pantalon sur ses jambes.

Lorsqu'il sentit la descente de son vêtement le long ses jambes, ses yeux se réouvrirent. Sans un mot sa bouche replongea sur la mienne. Un soupir de plaisir sortit alors de ses lèvres me faisant gémir également. Il se plaça face à mon entrée et dans un regard brulant, il me pénétra. Doucement, il prit son temps dans l'exploration de ma féminité. S'enfonçant jusqu'au fond de ma moiteur. Il attendit quelques secondes, moi ne bougeant toujours pas. Je le laissais prendre le contrôle.

Puis, sous mon regard rempli de désir, il entama un mouvement suave. M'obligeant à me mouver contre lui, me faisant danser entre ses doigts agiles. Me faisant vibrer sous son membre gonflé, me faisant gémir face à la sensation divine de l'avoir en moi. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi vivante. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi désirée. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi apaisée.

Basculant ma tête en arrière, mes cheveux tombant dans le creux de mes reins, j'accélérais le mouvement. Les prémices de la jouissance m'envoûtaient. Je sentais mon orgasme proche.

Mes chevilles se nouèrent dans son dos, le rapprochant au maximum de moi. Je cherchais sa bouche voulant gouter à sa langue divine.

Nos mouvements synchronisés, nos bouches se livraient bataille.

_Si la sensation de l'avoir en moi me permettait de me sentir aussi bien, je ne pouvais plus m'en passer._

Ma tête me tourna. Je tremblais comme une feuille alors que des sons plus intenses sortaient de nos bouches respectives. Nos gestes devenaient désordonnés. Notre respiration se dispersa. Nos muscles se tendirent.

Dans un dernier effort, mes muscles se resserrèrent sur son membre. Mes mains jusque là posées sur le marbre s'accrochèrent à ses épaules alors que tout mon corps s'effondrait.

Je poussais un cri douloureux dû au plaisir intense alors qu'Edward se libérait en moi tout en prononçant mon nom dans une plainte rauque et sensuelle.

Chaque geste après cela était toujours aussi doux. Nous reprenions notre respiration délicatement, continuant de profiter du moment. Ne parlant toujours pas.

Des secondes, des minutes peut-être passèrent mais rien n'aurait pu perturber ce qui venait de se passer. Hormis Edward lui même.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, son nez se fronça légèrement. Il regarda derrière moi et se recula vivement de mon corps.

**- Tu ne sens pas une drôle d'odeur ?**

_Si c'était sa façon de me repousser c'était réussi._

Je fronçais les sourcils tout en le regardant renifler vers la plaque de cuisson. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ?_

Reniflant également, je me rendis compte qu'une odeur de bruler à envahie la pièce.

**- Edward le lait ! **Lui ais-je dis. Brusquement en bondissant du bar et en me précipitant sur le gaz afin de le couper.

Une fois la tâche accomplie, je me tournais dans sa direction. Un sourire le gagna alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras.

**- Et moi qui voulais te faire un petit déjeuner dans les règles de l'art ! **Me dit-il son sourire ne le quittant pas.

( Dreamcatcher- Alexandre Desplat )

**- Ce n'était apparemment pas trop ça. **Lui répondis-je en riant. Je m'écartais de ses bras doucement. Je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise avec les déclarations affectives, même anodines.

Il remarqua mon trouble car soudain son visage devint plus grave.

**- Tu ne conçois pas les choses de la même manière que moi n'est-ce pas ?**

Je baissais la tête sachant parfaitement de quoi il parlait.

_Non je ne concevaisis pas les choses de sa manière parce que je m'interdisais tout simplement d'entrevoir ne serait-ce qu'un avenir avec un homme depuis la mort de celui que je croyais être l'homme de ma vie._

Rien n'était simple dans ma tête. _Je ne savais pas où j'allais, je ne savais pas ou j'en étais._

Oui j'étais attirée par Edward d'une façon déraisonnable. C'était presque comme si mon instinct parlait de lui même lorsqu'il était près de moi. Mais non, non, je ne pouvais pas envisager de faire entrer un homme dans ma vie si vite. Pas maintenant. Pas avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé l'hiver dernier.

**- Bella. **Voyant que je ne répondais pas Edward me souleva le menton afin de m'obliger à le regarder. Enfin il me dit les mots que j'avais besoin d'entendre. - **Je comprends. Tu n'es pas prête à m'accueillir dans ta vie de cette façon là. D'accord. Mais Bella, laisse-moi...** Il s'approcha doucement de mon cou, chuchotant presque les mots dans mes cheveux... **Laisse-moi juste une chance. Juste une chance de te connaître, une chance de pouvoir entrevoir la femme merveilleuse que tu es. Laisse-moi devenir ton ami.**

**- Edward tu sais que nous ne pouvons être amis. Chaque fois que tu t'approches de moi, mes instincts parlent à ma place et je me retrouve collée à un mur. Et bon, tu connais la suite.**

**- Ce sera une amitié améliorée. **Un sourire espiègle se dessinait alors sur ses magnifiques lèvres. Ses bras se raffermirent sur mes hanches.

**- Je ne sais pas... Qu'en penseraient les autres ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être jugée. Je n'ai pas forcément envie que tout le monde sache ce que nous trafiquons. Je n'ai nullement envie que ta sœur qui est entre autre ma meilleure amie et colocataire sache que je couche avec son frère chaque fois que mes hormones se manifestent. Elle voudrait se mêler de tout ça. **Je secouais la tête en grimaçant chassant la vision d'Alice se mêlant encore une fois de ma vie privée. Ça avait toujours eu tendance à m'exaspérer.

- **Alors soit ! Ça restera entre nous. **Me répondit-il avec sourire.

**- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?**

**- Faire quoi ? Vouloir être avec toi ? Vouloir te connaître ? **Sa main caressa mon bras tendrement.-** Vouloir par tout les moyens que tu nous donnes une chance ? **Ses lèvres goûtèrent mon cou. Elles remontèrent sous mon oreille.**- Être plus qu'un homme de passage dans ta vie...**

**- Edward...** Ma voix tremblait. Mes doutes s'effacèrent peu à peu alors que mes mains attrapaient son visage. Je le regardais dans les yeux.**- D'accord.** Abdiquais-je finalement.

Après tout, il n'y avait pas d'engagement entre nous. Il voulait me connaître et moi aussi. Si ça devenait plus que physique et bien d'accord. Je ne me priverai pas de nos petits moments. Je me sentais toujours plus sereine après. Plus sereine. De toute façon j'avais besoin de lui. Ne serait-ce que le sentir près de moi me faisait du bien.

Je souriais puis finis par poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, scellant ainsi cette amitié différente.

**- Bon ! **Il claqua dans ses mains puis me guida jusqu'à la table de petit déjeuner.**- Et si on le prenait ce petit déj !**

Je lui souris, satisfaite de la tournure des choses puis acquiesça.

Mon ventre se manifesta bruyamment. Je rougie tout en m'asseyant sur une chaise.

**- J'entends en effet que tu as faim...** ria-il.

...fin du Flash Back...

Cette discussion datait d'un peu plus d'une semaine.

Je ne l'avais pas tellement revue depuis cette discussion, jusqu'à il y a deux jours.

...Flash Back...

Je venais de terminer mon dernier cours en ce mercredi après-midi. Il était dix neuf et ma fatigue était bien présente. Me rappelant ainsi ma condition d'humaine.

Épuisée, je me dirigeais vers les douches.

Enlevant mes habits les uns après les autres, les faisant s'échouer au sol, je m'avançais vers une des cabines.

Heureusement l'école est déserte à cette heure-ci. J'aimais cette tranquillité qu'il y régnait lorsque les élèves quittaient l'endroit.

N'écoutant que le bruit de mes pas sur le carrelage, j'avançais doucement vers ma source de bien-être.

J'allumais l'eau en me reculant de quelques centimètres, lui laissant le temps de se réchauffer un peu. Mais en me reculant, mon dos percuta une surface dure et humide.

Surprise, je m'apprêtais à me retourner quand une voix m'en empêcha.

**- Non. Ne bouge pas.**

**- Edward ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**- Shuuttt....** Ses lèvres se posèrent alors sur mon cou. Mon cœur rata un battement. Il rapprocha mon dos de son torse, faisant ainsi toucher sa virilité contre mes fesses. Mon cœur rata un second battement. Sa main remonta le long de mes flans, elle glissa mes cheveux d'un seul côté de mon cou. Puis doucement, elle me poussa vers l'eau tiède.

Les gouttes nous tombaient sur la tête. Lubrifiant en même temps nos deux corps nu. Sa longueur se frottait légèrement contre mes fesses. Je ne voyais et n'entendais plus rien d'autre que le son de sa respiration dans mon oreille.

Ses lèvres toujours dans le creux de mon cou me léchaient. S'abreuvant de mon goût sous ses papilles.

Sa langue remontait de ma clavicule à mon oreille en de gestes lents et réguliers.

L'humidité entre mes cuisses n'était plus dûe au ruissellement de l'eau sur nos deux corps mais belle est bien à la présence d'Edward dans mon dos.

Son autre main se dirigea vers mon intimité. Elle effleura mes lèvres. Glissant entre mes plis sans jamais vraiment me toucher.

Je respirais fort, la pression augmentait à mesure que ses doigts touchaient ma féminité.

Il pinça mon clitoris me faisant crier de plaisir soudainement.

Mes mains se déplacèrent vers l'arrière de ma tête et s'accrochèrent aux doux cheveux de mon amant. Je rapprochais son visage de ma nuque.

Ma tête bascula sur ma droite me permettant de m'attaquer à sa bouche divine.

Ses doigts se fondaient dans ma féminité. Des gestes vifs, des gestes doux étaient alternés alors que sa langue tournait autour de la mienne dans une danse endiablée.

**- Edward... **Je ne faisais que gémir son prénom. Encore et encore chaque fois que ses doigts magiques se posaient sur cette partie horriblement sensible.

L'eau nous coulait dessus. Sa verge caressait mes fesses. Ses dents mordillaient de temps à autre le haut de mon dos ainsi que ma nuque. Ses doigts se jouaient de mon clitoris. J'étais au bord de l'extase lorsqu'il pénétra directement deux doigts dans mon antre.

Mes yeux qui s'étaient fermés d'eux même s'ouvrirent en grand, ma bouche suivant le mouvement. Mon dos se cambra, frottant d'avantage la longueur d'Edward contre mes fesses.

Ce geste eut pour effet de le faire grogner, le faisant s'activer sur ma féminité.

Je tremblais et haletais en même temps. Je me sentais terriblement proche. Ma tête me tournait. Des frissons s'installèrent partout sur mon corps alors que mes jambes allaient me lâcher.

**- Vas-y. Jouis ma belle. **Lorsqu'il me souffla ses mots à l'oreille, mon corps se tendit comme un arc et dans un cri d'extase, je jouis brutalement sur ses doigts.

Il me laissa le temps quelques secondes de me remettre de mon fabuleux orgasme puis il attrapa mes mains qui étaient toujours dans ses cheveux et les posa sur la surface humide de la douche.

**- Penche toi en avant et appuis contre le mur. **Sa voix rauque dans le creux de mon cou m'envoya une nouvelle onde d'excitation dans tout le corps. L'humidité entre mes jambes refit surface tandis que je m'exécutais docilement.

Il se rapprocha de mon dos, caressant mes fesses ainsi que mon intimité de bout de sa longueur. L'attente devenait insupportable. Il me faisait languir en se frottant contre moi. Ses doigts se placèrent sur mes hanches. Il se baissa légèrement et dans un coup de rein habille, il me pénétra.

**- Oui.** Ce simple mot sortant de ma bouche le fit grogner une nouvelle fois. Il commença un va et vient doux et langoureux, s'enfonçant en moi le plus loin possible mais toujours dans une lenteur contrôlée.

**- Plus vite. Plus fort. **Je n'en pouvais plus de cette cadence douce et tranquille. J'avais besoin de lui, besoin de m'évader et de ne penser qu'à son corps tout contre le mien.

Il commença à accélérer ses mouvements. Mes fesses venant rencontrer son ventre à chaque coup de rein. Lui grognant toujours, moi gémissant le souffle court.

**- Tu t'es déjà fais baiser dans une cabine de douche, Bella ? **Son ton était dur et froid certainement dû au plaisir qui grandissait à mesure que nos bassins travaillaient ensemble. Je n'en pouvais déjà plus. N'arrivant même pas à répondre à sa question, je me contentais de gémir plus fortement.

Ses mains se raffermirent sur mes hanches. Il ressortit de mon intimité et revint poussant loin et fort dans son mouvement.

Ma tête se pencha en avant, tapant contre le mur. Mon souffle se coupa.

**- Encore.** Il recommença son mouvement plusieurs fois, décuplant notre plaisir à chaque passage.

**- Merde Bella, je ne vais pas tenir à ce rythme là. T'es trop bonne ! **Ses dents étaient serrées, sa mâchoire contractait, ses muscles tendus.

**- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus. **Ais-je réussi à articuler la gorge sèche.

Il continua à s'enfoncer en moi, buttant à chacun de ses sublimes mouvements, contre mon point G. L'eau était à présent froide mais une buée épaisse nous entourait. Je ne ressentais même pas les effets de l'eau froide sur mon corps, tellement le feu en moi était puissant.

Edward nous entraîna dans une parade plus soutenue. Un de ses bras passa dessous mon ventre, me retenant de la chute. Il posa son autre main sur le mur juste au dessus de ma tête.

Sa longueur s'enfonçait toujours en moi. De plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort.

Je perdais pied. Dans un geste désespéré, ma langue vint lécher son bras juste au dessus de mon visage. Je dessinais de ma langue ses muscles tendus. Des frissons le gagnaient, sa verge contre mon point G se faisait plus insistante, me faisant hurler de bonheur.

Ma bouche était grande ouverte, essayant de respirer le plus que je le pouvais. Mais même respirer me paraissait futile à côté de ce qu'Edward était entrain de me faire.

Ma poitrine se soulevait frénétiquement, mes membres étaient endoloris mais je ne faisais qu'en demander encore. J'avais juste cette sensation de ne pas le sentir assez.

Donc, je relevais les fesses me mettant sur la pointe de pied et je poussais ainsi mon bassin en arrière. L'angle est plus étroit. Les sensations décuplées.

**- Putain Bella.**

L'entendre jurer fut la parole de trop car c'est à ce moment là que mes parois se resserrèrent sur son membre et que j'ai jouis une seconde fois, hurlant le prénom de mon amant.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs, me suivit de quelques secondes, se tendant brusquement et éjaculant au fond de moi, dans un gémissement suave.

L'atmosphère remplie de chaleur et de désir était encore palpable. J'avais toujours ma tête posé sur le mur. Mes yeux étaient fermés alors que j'essayais de réguler ma respiration.

Edward, lui, était derrière moi. Son front contre mon dos. Sa longueur toujours en moi. Son souffle sur mes reins. Il se remettait doucement.

Lentement, il attrapa le gant ainsi que le gel douche et commença à me savonner le corps. Faisant glisser la mousse entre mes cuisses, sur mes seins. Ses mains vinrent se mêler au nettoyage. Il guidait ces dernières sur chaque partie de mon corps. De mes cheveux à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Tout cela dans une délicatesse et une douceur extrême.

Une fois qu'il eut fini sa tâche, je m'activais à le lui rendre. Le savonnant, profitant de la texture soyeuse de ses cheveux sous mes doigts, de la forme particulière de sa paume d'Adam. De la largeur de ses épaules, de la finesse de la musculature de son torse et de son dos. Du rebondi de ses fesses, de la chaleur de son nombril, de la longueur de ses jambes, de la force de ses mollets. Tout... Je profitais de tout ce que son corps me montrait.

Nous nous rinçâmes ensemble, se caressant mutuellement. Toute la mousse coula sur nos deux corps respectifs. Elle se répandit sur le sol dans une marrée blanche et voluptueuse.

Quelques frissons me gagnèrent lorsque je sortis de la douche. Edward arriva tout de suite après, me présenta une serviette et emmitoufla à l'intérieur.

Il me frotta le corps puis il sécha mes cheveux. Pendant tout ce temps, je ne bougeais pas. Je me laissais manipuler et profitais de ces attentions.

Il finit par se sécher également pendant que je commençais à m'habiller.

Ni lui, ni moi ne parlions. On se contentait de nous rhabiller en silence. Ce n'était pas gênant. C'était plutôt apaisant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'avais finis de m'habiller. Je remplissais mon sac de mes affaires.

**- Il faudrait qu'on arrête de se sauter dessus chaque fois que l'on se voit. **Lui ais-je dis le sourire aux lèvres.

**- On peut savoir à qui est-ce que tu parles ?**

Je relevais la tête vivement et regarda ma meilleure amie devant moi appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

**- Alice ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

...( Fin du Flash dans le prochain chapitre !)...

* * *

**Ho non ! Elle a pas fait ça ? Ha bein si ! Hihi !**

**Oui, je sais, je sais ! Dreamcatcher y est deux fois, mais moi je trouvais que ça collait avec le moment donc... (et puis j'adore cette chanson !)**

**Aller, maintenant on se lâche sur le petit bouton vert ! **

**Bein quoi ? Je vous ai quand même écris un chapitre presqu'entièrement citronné ! Cela mérite bien une review, non ?**

**Bisous bisous, à bientôt...**

**Et en attendant, prenez soin de vous ;-)**

**Juste pour rappelle : - in - fic .com/ **


	11. Chapter 10

Hello Everybody !

Et oui, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction...

Bon et bien, de plus en plus de lecteurs...Que dire ? Merci beaucoup ! Vraiment c'est le génial de savoir que ce que j'essais de faire passer vous touche ! Vous êtes géniales !

A toutes les alertes, merci à vous aussi. J'espère que la suite vous plaira... N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ! ;-)

Evidemment, un IMMENSE merci à Scarlette (merci beaucoup pour ta proposition de relecture, mais j'ai trouvé ma Rhea d'amour ! lol En tout cas, ravie que ça te plaise ! J'espère que ce chapitre te donnera moins de chaleur !x)), Pat. Pat. Pat... Quand vas-tu te décider à t'inscrire que je puisse te remercier de ton soutient sur chacune de mes fics comme il se doit ! Merci encore !

Evidemment, je ne vais pas oublier mes trois accolytes du moment ! D'abord Caro... (Ne fatigue pas trop ma biquette ce soir ! lol), puis ma Delph d'amour (Collaboratrice de choc ! Tous contre la Team Jay ! HIHIHI), et enfin, le meilleur pour la fin... Rhea ... A ma Rhea ! Que ferai-je sans toi ? Je me le demande tout les jours ! Merci mille fois encore ! T'as encore fait un boulot super ! Et les filles, hors de question qu'on me pique ma Beta compris ?! C'est ma mienne !;-)

Voilà, ça c'est fait ! Ensuite ? Ha oui le chapitre !

Bon et bien trêve de plaisanteries et place au chapitre 10 !

* * *

POVB

**- Alice ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Ma voix était quelque peu hésitante. La panique me gagna alors que je me retournais d'un coup sec dans la direction où se trouver Edward il y a de cela à peine cinq secondes. _Personne..._

_- _**Je vois que tu es ravie de me voir ! **Dit mon amie avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. Je me contentais de continuer à fixer l'endroit où était Edward. Je ne cessais de me demander comment il avait fait pour se cacher. Peut-être était-il encore dans la pièce. De toute façon, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que d'entraîner Alice ailleurs que dans ces vestiaires un peu trop habités à mon goût.

**- Tu comptes ****fixer cette douche encore longtemps**** ? **Continua-t-elle voyant que je ne réagissais pas à sa première remarque.

**- ****Heu**** oui pardon, tu disais ? **Repris-je rapidement en lui souriant comme si de rien n'était.

- **A qui est-ce que tu parlais tout à l'heure ? **Ses yeux se plissaient alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

**- Personne ! **Répondis-je en la contournant et en mettant rapidement mes affaires dans mon sac.

- **Mouais. **Une mine douteuse prit le dessus de ses expressions. Elle finit par hausser les épaules et enfin elle me sourît. _C'était __moins__ une !_

Une fois **que mes habits furent tous mis** dans mon sac, Alice m'attrapa par le bras et nous guida vers la sortie de l'établissement. Je jetais de temps à autres des petits coups d'œil dans la direction des vestiaires pour voir si Edward sortait, mais personne ne vint. Il n'y avait plus qu'Alice et moi. Elle me racontait des choses insignifiantes comme à son habitude alors que je me demandais comment il avait pu faire pour sortir de l'école sans se faire remarquer. _C'est dingue quand même ! Il est quoi un vampire ou quelque chose comme ça ? Non parce que pour disparaître comme ça, il n'est pas humain ! Même si sur ce coup, il nous a __sauvés__ la vie ! _

**- ****Au fait**** Alice, pourquoi t'es là ? **Lui ais-je dis en remarquant le panier qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

**- Bein, tu travailles beaucoup ces derniers temps et avec ce temps radieux je me suis ****dis**** qu'un ****pique-nique**** au ****parc**** serait le ****bienvenu****. **Elle leva son panier devant mon nez puis continua. -** J'ai amené tout ce qu'il faut !**

…

( Radiohead- No suprise)

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous étions toutes les deux installées sur une couverture que ma meilleure amie avait pensé à emmener, dans le parc en face de chez nous.

La tête d'Alice reposait sur mes cuisses, alors qu'elle me racontait comment s'était passé sa journée tout en mangeant des grains de raisin. Je l'écoutais souriante. Alice était tellement pleine d'enthousiasme, de vitalité, de bonne humeur. _C'était__ presque communicatif !_

Elle me tendit un grain de raisin que je fourrais dans ma bouche appréciant le goût sucré sur ma langue.

**- On devrait faire ça plus souvent ! Ça me ****manque**** terriblement de ne plus te voir Bella. Oui je sais qu'on vit ensemble et tout ça. Mais ces dernières semaines, tu travaillais beaucoup et j'avoue que je m'inquiète un peu pour toi. Tu vas bien ?**

Sa voix empreinte d'inquiétude me fit sourire à nouveau.

**-Tu as raison Alice. On devrait faire ça plus souvent. Et oui je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.**

**- Tu me le dirais pas vrai ? **

**- Quoi ?**

**- Si ça n'allait pas. ****S'il**** y avait du changement dans ta vie. Si tu finissais par voir quelqu'un. **

**- Bien sur ! **M'offusquais-je. Pourtant, une pointe de culpabilité me prit soudainement. Je mentais un peu à Alice. Oui je voyais quelqu'un, si on pouvait dire. Mais il n'y avait rien entre Edward et moi à part un début d'amitié et quelques parties de jambes en l'air.

Elle finit par hausser les épaules en signe d'abandon et continua de me parler de tout et de rien.

Ma tête était un peu ailleurs, je repensais à cette chose qu'il y avait avec Edward et je devais avouer que je me posais beaucoup de questions.

Le soleil était encore bien haut malgré les heures qui s'écoulaient. J'étais bien, souriante.

Je pensais que rien ne pouvait venir parfaire ce moment génial en compagnie de ma meilleure amie.

_Pourtant..._

**- Hey les filles !** Jasper balançait ses bras dans notre direction. Il était au niveau de l'entrée. Une paire de lunette de soleil sur le nez, un short en jean accompagné d'un tee-shirt gris, il avait un grand sourire sur le visage.

Le visage d'Alice s'illumina alors. Elle se releva de mes cuisses rapidement et chercha la source de la voix qui la faisait tant vibrer. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, des petites rougeurs au niveau de ses pommettes apparurent puis elle lui rendit un sourire éblouissant.

**- Regardez qui j'amène ! **Nous dit Jasper de loin en faisant un geste vague vers la petite troupe.

Rosalie et Emmett apparurent devant nos yeux. Ils se tenaient la main et commençaient à s'avancer vers nous.

Rosalie portait une petite robe rouge à fine bretelle. Elle était très sexy et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que c'était une femme trop belle pour être vraie _Je suis si banale à ses côtés. _

Emmett quand à lui, portait un short bleu et une chemise blanche ouverte sur le haut. Un grand sourire joueur naissait sur ses lèvres.

Puis une autre personne entra dans mon champ de vision et là mon cœur rata un battement.

Edward. Encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était déjà. Un pantacourt blanc faisait ressortir divinement le léger bronzage qui commençait à envahir son corps. Un tee-shirt de couleur gris foncé lui donnait un côté tellement sexy. Les mains dans les poches, une démarche nonchalante, un sourire en coin, des cheveux décoiffés et une paire de lunette de soleil sur le nez. Il était tout simplement divin.

Jasper se tint à ses côtés et tout deux nous rejoignirent en compagnie de Rose et Emmett.

Mon amie et moi nous levâmes pour accueillir tout le monde. J'étais entrain de me frotter les fesses, enlevant les quelques petites brindilles d'herbes gênantes, quand Alice se mit à courir en direction de son amant. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire devant autant d'amour et de complicité. Jasper lui releva la tête et tout deux se regardèrent amoureusement alors qu'Emmett se manifestait bruyamment à mes côtés détournant mon attention de nos tourtereaux.

**- Ho ouais les filles ! Vous avez pensé à tout ! **a-t-il dit en se jetant sur le panier pour attraper le pâté et le pain.

**- Nounours ! **Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel. Puis elle s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. C'était bizarre de voir à quel point elle nous avait adoptés et de voir la vitesse à laquelle nous l'avions acceptée. On s'était tous rapproché naturellement. Comme si tout ça était dans l'ordre des choses.- **Contente de te voir ma Belle.**

**- Moi aussi Rose. **Lui ais-je dis en lui rendant son étreinte.**- Et ravie de te revoir aussi Em' ! **Repris-je moqueuse.

**- Ho excuse moi Bell's ! **Il se leva puis vint me prendre également dans ses bras. Toutes ces attentions me déstabilisaient un peu. Mais j'aimais ça. J'avais l'impression d'être avec ma famille. C'était simple. C'était facile.

Emmett me reposa puis se dirigea à nouveau vers la nourriture sous l'œil amusé de sa compagne. Je n'en revenais pas de l'allure à laquelle à évoluer leur relation. A les regarder, tout paraissait si juste, si normal. Un peu comme Alice et Jasper. Cette impression qu'ils sont fais l'un pour l'autre.

J'aimerais ressentir ça à nouveau. Cette sensation d'avoir la bonne personne à ses côtés. Pourtant je l'ai eu. Je l'ai touchée du bout des doigts. Cette relation parfaite a été mienne pendant six mois et puis, tout est noir, un maillon manque et la chaine se brise. C'est comme une œuvre inachevée.

_Est-ce qu'un jour, je trouverai quelqu'un comme eux ? Ma moitié ? Je pensais pourtant l'avoir trouvé. Mais elle est morte..._

**- Salut.**

Cessant tout mouvement, je me suis retournée pour le regarder enfin dans les yeux. Un petit sourire s'étalait sur ses lèvres. Sourire que je lui rendis volontiers.

Puis, je me souvins de quelque chose qui me trottait dans la tête depuis que j'ai quitté l'école en compagnie d'Alice.

Je me suis rapproché de lui, et j'ai posé mes lèvres sur sa joue, faisant croire ainsi aux autres que l'on se disait bonjour. Mes lèvres se sont attardées sur sa joue alors que je lui ai chuchoté dans le creux de son cou.

**- Comment tu as ****fais**** ?**

Son sourire s'est élargit alors qu'il s'est approché à son tour de ma joue, répondant à ma question tout aussi discrètement.

**- La porte de derrière. **La chaleur de son souffle se répercutant dans mon cou me provoqua de nombreux frissons alors que mon cœur commençait à s'accélérer.

Chassant la sensation d'humidité dans mon pantalon, je me reculais un instant réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de me dire.

Soudain un éclair de lucidité me traversa. Evidemment ! Dans les vestiaires, il y avait une petite porte dérobée pour permettre ainsi d'arriver directement sur le parking prévu pour le personnel de l'école. Je ne l'empruntais jamais, je n'aimais pas spécialement les privilèges et préférais me mettre au niveau de tout le monde. Ce qui faisait que finalement, cette porte ne m'avait jamais vraiment marqué.

Soulagée qu'Alice ne l'ai pas vu, je lui ai souris de nouveau puis je me suis assise à ma place, rejoignant Rosalie et Emmett sur la couverture.

Edward vint se mettre à mes côtés, faisant ainsi se toucher nos bras et nos jambes à chaque mouvement.

J'étais un peu déstabilisée mais je fis comme si de rien était. Préférant ignorés les petits picotements au niveau de mon bas ventre.

**- Emmett chéri, tu es entrain de manger tout le repas de ta soeur et Bella.**

**- Non t'en fais pas ! On avait plus faim de toute façon. **J'évitais soigneusement de regarder dans la direction d'Edward. Mais chaque fois qu'il voulait attraper la bouteille d'eau posée devant nous, sa cuisse caressait la mienne et son bras effleurait ma poitrine. Chaque fois qu'il riait d'une blague vaseuse d'Emmett, son rire emplissait mes oreilles et le son suave et feutré de sa voix s'envolait jusqu'à mes oreilles, accélérant d'avantage les palpitations de mon cœur et faisant indéniablement monter la chaleur au niveau de mes joues.

Alice et Jasper nous avaient rejoint, et c'est tout naturellement que nous nous retrouvions à rire de l'humour d'Emmett, de l'enthousiasme d'Alice, de la nonchalance de Jasper, de l'assurance d'Edward et de mes foutus rougeurs sur mes joues qui apparaissaient chaque fois qu'Emmett décidait de me mettre dans l'embarras.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher. La douceur du début de soirée nous entourait. Je n'avais même pas vu le temps passé. Appréciant tout simplement la présence de mes amis autour de moi.

Je me sentais à l'aise et à ma place.

**- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

Alice venait de poser cette question, sautant sur ses pieds et bousculant son petit ami par la même occasion.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire bébé ?**

Évidemment, Jasper était à ses pieds et prêt à tout pour assouvir ses moindres désirs. Je levais les yeux au ciel, sachant pertinemment qu'Alice avait déjà une idée en tête quand au déroulement de notre soirée.

**- Et si on allait en boite ce soir ?**

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Toujours une idée en tête !

**- Ce sera sans moi, désolée... **Je commençais à me lever, ramassant mon gilet sur le sol.** Je travaille tôt demain matin et je dois être en forme. Ce sera pour une autre fois.**

**- Bien sur ! Il fallait se douter que Miss Rabat-joie ne serait pas de la partie !**

Je souris amusée par la répartie d'Alice et enfilais mon gilet.

**- Miss Rabat-joie, comme tu dis, à travailler toute la journée et en plus se lève tôt demain ! **Lui répondis-je amusée. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers Rose, me baissant à son niveau, je lui fis une bise sur la joue tout en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.** Vous êtes très mignon tout les deux. Ça fait plaisir à voir.** Puis un peu plus fort j'ajoute.** Bon courage avec l'autre énergumène que tu as ****choisi**** comme petit ami.** Je souris à Emmett de toutes mes dents, alors que lui avait le morceau de pain qu'il allait manger près de sa bouche, qui elle même était ouverte. Il me regarda ensuite en souriant et sans rien dire de plus il se leva. Le sourire sadique qui apparut soudainement ne me disait rien qui vaille.

Il s'avança jusqu'à moi, tenant le morceau de pain plein de pâté sur le bout des doigts. Je reculais à mesure qu'il avançait voyant clair dans son jeu.

Il se mit à courir dans ma direction alors qu'en même temps je me mettais à courir aussi, m'éloignant le plus possible de cet ours.

Son morceau de pain vola dans les airs pour atterrir à quelques centimètres du visage d'une femme qui profitait des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée.

Cette dernière se releva et toisa durement dans notre direction. Emmett confus l'espace de deux secondes la regarda avec une moue d'excuse, puis il se retourna vers moi. Son sourire mauvais réapparu alors qu'il m'attrapa sans que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Il me déposa sur son épaule comme une vulgaire chose. Je battais des pieds, tapais des poings contre son fessier mais rien n'y fit. Il me transporta jusqu'au petit lac et dans un dernier geste, il me jeta dans l'eau. Me trempant entièrement jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

J'avais la bouche grande ouverte, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau. Mes habits collaient contre mon corps, les yeux ébahis par l'audace qu'il avait eu de me faire ça.

Quand il a vu ma tête, il a éclaté de rire. Tout le monde le suivit alors que ce dernier était plus qu'hilare, se tenant les côtes tellement il riait de son geste.

**- Ne jamais... S'attaquer … à un Cullen Bella !** Me disait-il difficilement entre deux fous rires.

J'étais médusée, j'étais énervée, mais j'étais surtout amusée... Voir toutes ces personnes rirent autour de moi, me donna envie de profiter aussi du moment. _Ne dit-on pas que le ridicule ne tue pas ?_

Mes épaules se mirent à tressauter alors que la joie ambiante me gagna. Je me suis mise à rigoler également, suivant ce que mon cœur me disait. Le fou rire me submergea tandis que j'essayais de sortir de l'eau comme je le pouvais. _Ça __faisait__ un bien fou !_

Essorant un minimum mes vêtements, je me suis tournée vers la petite troupe qui rigolait toujours.

Tous avaient le regard braqué sur moi, et c'est sans surprise que je découvrais sous mes yeux heureux, un Emmett qui me regardait, souriant et fier. Une Rosalie, pleine de douceur et d'attention. Un Jasper amusé et serein.

Alice, quand à elle, me regardait avec une lueur de joie. Je savais qu'elle pensait à la même chose que moi. Je n'avais pas ris réellement depuis que Jacob m'avait quitté. Elle le savait, et de me voir si tranquille et libérée devait certainement la réconforter. Je lui souris comme pour lui assurer que j'allais bien et que j'étais fière moi aussi de ce qui venait de se passer. Ça ne paraît peut-être rien pour certaines personnes mais pour moi. Un rire, si infime soit-il, est un nouveau pas vers la guérison. Vers ma guérison...

Mes yeux s'attardèrent quelques secondes sur le visage reconnaissant de ma meilleure amie puis dérivèrent vers la personne à ses côtés.

Edward me regardait d'une drôle de façon. A la fois envieux et intrigué. _Venait-il de voir l'échange entre Alice et moi ? _

Ses yeux fixaient mon corps. Ils étaient un peu plus sombres qu'à l'habitude. Je me sentis nue sous son regard mais excitée aussi. L'humidité qui commençait à envahir mon pantalon n'était plus due à ma chute dans le lac. La vraie raison était devant mes yeux. Je voyais qu'il se posait beaucoup de questions sur moi. Je savais également qu'il était au courant de ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Mais cette lueur dans ses yeux verts était autre que ces seules raisons. Certes, cette interrogation dans son regard demeurait mais la luxure de ses prunelles prit le pas sur les questions tandis qu'il continuait de regarder mon corps. Sa mâchoire se contracta alors qu'une brise de vent secoua ses cheveux tandis qu'elle me fit trembler légèrement. _Était-ce vraiment le froid ? Je ne crois pas..._

**- Bon et bien, je crois que je vais rentrer maintenant !** Ma voix était un peu moins assurée que tout à l'heure.

Edward se leva. -**Attends je t'accompagne.**

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. _Partait-il parce que je m'en allais aussi, ou parce qu'il avait autre chose à faire ?_ _J'espérais__ juste qu'ils __n'allaient__ pas s'imaginer des choses ! Parce qu'il n'y __avait__ rien... Rien de plus qu'un début d'amitié en tout cas._

Lorsqu'il arriva à ma hauteur, un léger sourire en coin me fit comprendre ses intentions. Je lui souris également et me balançant sur un pied, pour pouvoir voir les autres derrière son buste. Je leur fis un signe de main. _Rien de plus..._

**- A bientôt tout le monde.**

Il se retourna également et leur fit un léger signe de main. Puis il me contourna et commença à avancer jusqu'à l'entré du parc alors que je me plaçais à ces côtés.

( The Frame- Falling Slowly)

Ni lui, ni moi ne parlions. Ses mains étaient dans ses poches comme à son habitude. Son regard un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder du coin de l'œil. La couleur cuivrée de ses cheveux reflétaient des reflets presque dorés. Il avait la tête bien haute, et paraissait tellement irréel. Tellement beau... Ses lunettes étaient placées sur son tee-shirt et je remarquais comme ce dernier glissait sur le galbe de ses muscles.

_**I don't know you (Je ne te connais pas)**_

_**But I want you (Mais je te veux)**_

La chaleur envahit mes joues alors que je reportais mon attention sur notre route.

_**All the more for that (Le meilleur pour ce que ça représente)**_

**- Tu n'étais pas obligé, tu sais.**

**- J'en avais envie** Juste sur ces quelques paroles et mon cœur rata un battement.

_**Words fall through me (Les **__**mots**__** me traversent)**_

**- Merci.** Il se contenta de me regarder et de me sourire. Lorsque nous fûmes hors de portée des autres, il attrapa ma main et la garda dans la sienne. Croisant nos doigts ensemble, son pouce caressait le dessus de ma main en un geste rassurant et plein de douceur.

_**And always fool me (Et toujours aussi stupide que je sois)**_

_**And I can't react (Et je ne peux pas réagir)**_

Ce geste fut simple, ce geste fut léger, ce geste fut tendre. Un sourire gagna mes lèvres de nouveau.

_**And games that never amount (et les jeux qui ne valent jamais)**_

_**To more than they're meant (plus que ce qu'ils signifient)**_

_**Will play themselves out (Vont jouer avec d'eux mêmes)**_

Il se mit à accélérer nos pas, nous faisant sautiller en même temps. Je riais aux éclats, me sentant stupidement légère, ridiculement humaine et horriblement bien.

Aucune gêne, aucune appréhension face aux regards des passants. Je me sentais comme une gamine appréciant son premier rendez-vous.

_**Take this sinking boat and point it home (Prend la barre de ce navire qui sombre et ramène le à la maison)**_

_**We've still got time (il est encore temps)**_

Ma main se mit à balancer nos doigts entremêlés. Je sautillais et souriais. Ne parlant toujours pas. Nous nous contentions d'apprécier la légèreté du moment.

_**Raise your hopefull voice you have a choice (fais entendre ta voix pleine d'espoir, tu avais une décision à prendre)**_

_**You'll make it now (et tu l'as prise)**_

Sa paume était chaude et son sourire tellement beau. La rue autour avait une autre couleur, les personnes passant à nos côtés paraissaient tous aussi joyeux et amusés que nous. Chaque fois que je croisais le regard de l'un d'eux, un sourire éblouissant l'animait. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve ou personne ne pouvait m'atteindre. Ou le rose serait ma couleur préférée et où l'homme à mes côtés pourrait être la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Pourtant ce rêve cachait sa part d'ombre...

_**Failling slowly, eyes that know me (tomber lentement, des yeux qui me connaissent)**_

_**And I can't go back (et je ne peux pas revenir en arrière)**_

_**Moods that take me and erase me (les humeurs qui me prennent et m'éffacent)**_

Continuant à rire plus doucement cette fois, nous ralentissions notre marche et c'est toujours en silence qu'il me ramena à lui et entoura mes épaules de son bras.

_**And I'm painted Black (et je suis peint en noir)**_

_**You have suffered enough (tu as assez souffert)**_

_**And warred with yourself (et en conflit avec toi-même)**_

_**It's time that you won (Il est temps que tu gagnes)**_

Je reportais mon regard sur son visage. Il souriait, toujours le regard fier et droit devant lui. Tout lui paraissait tellement simple. J'étais fasciné par ses mimiques qui le rendaient si vrai. Ses petites pattes d'oies qui apparaissaient chaque fois qu'il souriait, le léger creux dans le coin de ses lèvres lorsque ses dernières s'étiraient. La petite plissure sur ses joues lorsque le son mélodieux de son rire envahissait l'espace. Oui, j'étais fascinée. Fascinée par la facilité qu'il avait à se montrer prévenant et doux. Fascinée par la gentillesse et le naturel dont il faisait preuve, fascinée par la patience qu'il avait en ma présence.

_**That this sinking boat and point it home (Prend la barre de ce navire qui sombre et ramène le à la maison)**_

_**We've still got time (Il est encore temps)**_

_**Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice (Fais entendre ta voix pleine d'espoir, tu avais une décision à prendre)**_

L'arrivée à mon appartement se fit plus calmement. Nous montions les marches les unes après les autres, toujours nos mains liés, nos regards se cherchant de temps à autre.

_**You've made it now (Et tu l'as prise)**_

La porte de chez moi face à nous, je réfléchissais à un moyen de le garder encore un peu plus près de moi. Un moyen de conserver encore quelques heures ce bien être et cette insouciance nouvelle. J'avais besoin d'un ami. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule. Pas une nouvelle fois.

Parce que oui, peut-être que j'avais Alice qui était toujours là pour ma petite personne, mais je ne savais pas, avec lui c'était différent. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir besoin de parler, ni de toujours avoir à me justifier. J'avais ce sentiment d'être moi même quoiqu'il arrive sans avoir à me forcer.

_Pourquoi ? Je ne __savais__ pas... Il y __avait__ un truc. Ce truc. _Mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main dessus.

**- Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter. **Il a chuchoté ces paroles tellement doucement que j'ai cru ne pas avoir bien entendu.

_**Falling slowly sing your melody (Tomber lentement, chante ta mélodie)**_

**- Moi non plus. **Ma tête s'est baissée devant ma révélation alors que lui affichait un sourire satisfaisant. Il attrapa les clés que je tournais inlassablement dans ma main et les glissa dans la serrure.

_**I'll sing along (Je continuerais à chanter)**_

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Ma voix était emprunte de surprise, tandis qu'il nous faisait pénétrer dans mon appartement.

**- On ****ne va**** pas rester sur le pas de la porte indéfiniment non ? **Sa voix était légèrement moqueuse. Il nous guida jusqu'au salon, nous assis dans le canapé.

Il y avait un peu de distance entre nous. J'étais assise d'un côté du sofa, lui de l'autre. Nos bras se touchaient et nos cuisses aussi, mais personne n'osait bouger.

Je regardais mes mains se tortiller entre elle, alors que je remarquais comme sa jambe tressautait de temps à autres en un tic nerveux.

Il souffla et finit par se rapprocher de moi. Il écarta ses jambes et m'assis entre ses cuisses. Mon dos contre son torse, son menton sur mon épaule, je sentais sa chaleur tout autour de moi.

Ses bras se sont noués autour de mon corps, tandis que je les enfermais dans l'étau des miens.

**- C'est mieux. **Il semblait satisfait de la situation, se détendant peu à peu alors que je souriais bêtement.

**- On croirait presque qu'on est un...**

**- Un couple ?**

A cette révélation, je me tendis alors que la vérité se manifesta d'elle même. _Il avait raison on avait __trop l'air d'être un couple. Je ne __pouvais__ pas ! Non ! __C'était__ trop tôt ! _

La panique me gagna tandis que je me relevais de ses bras. Je me tournais face à lui avec un regard désemparé et certainement douloureux. _Il ne pouvait pas me demander ça ! _

Il resta assis mais s'approcha de mon corps. Plaçant ses mains sur mes hanches, il m'obligea à me rassoir à ses côtés.

-** Hey Bella... C'est bon. Ne t'inquiète pas.** Sa voix était pleine d'inquiétude alors que je me fustigeais de lui infliger ça. _Il __n'avait__ pas à supporter __mon__ refus de bonheur et d'amour. _– **Regarde-moi****.** Toujours aussi doux et attention, il essayait tant bien que mal de capter mon regard qui fuyait inlassablement dans le néant. Ses doigts attrapèrent mon menton.- **J'ai dit regarde moi, Bella. **Son ton plus ferme me convainquit et je finis par le regarder les yeux pleins de larmes et la bouche tremblante.- **Hey ! Ne ****pleure**** pas.** Il m'attira à lui posant ma tête sur son torse, me caressant les cheveux d'une main et nous balançant simplement afin de m'apaiser.-**Shuutt... **Ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma tête, alors que quelques larmes coulaient le long de mes joues.

- **Arrête de pleurer ma belle. Ce n'est rien... Je comprends.**

**- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu veux tant être avec moi... **Ma voix dérailla sur mes derniers mots tandis que mes larmes se calmaient peu à peu.- **Je ne suis personne pourtant. Je ****n'ai rien**** à t'offrir. Je ne suis même pas jolie et je n'ai plus confiance en l'amour. Tu n'as qu'une fille brisée dans tes bras. Alors pourquoi tu t'accroches ?**

Il se contenta de sourire et de me serrer plus fortement.

**- Tu ne te vois pas très clairement je ****pense****.**

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement mais je sus que j'avais entendu une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

Comme si le simple fait de me voir souffrir le faisait souffrir également.

Ressuyant mes joues humides, je me suis redressée de ses bras. Je l'ai regardé et je lui ai rendu un léger sourire.

**- Merci.** Encore ce mot si simple qui pourtant voulait dire tellement de chose.

Avec un nouveau sourire et une moue craquante, il se redressa un peu et posant son coude sur le dossier du canapé, la tête contre sa paume de la main, il me regarda avec des yeux attendris.

**- Parles moi de toi.**

Je suis un peu surprise, mais finit par mieux me placer dans mon canapé. Plaçant mes genoux dessous mes fesses et ma tête contre le dossier, je finis par lui répondre.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Tout. Des choses insignifiantes aux choses importantes. Raconte-moi qui est Isabella Swan.**

Rougissante, je baissais mes yeux sur mes genoux une nouvelle fois.

( Damien Rice- Cold water)

**- Ma vie est loin d'être intéressante tu sais ?**

**- Tout ce qui te touche de près ou de loin ne sera jamais inintéressant. **Ses doigts glissaient le long du canapé pour caresser le revers de ma main. Je rougis une nouvelle fois.

**- Je suis née à Forks. Petite ville de l'Etat du Washington il y a vingt cinq ans de cela. Ma mère a eu un gros coup de cœur pour mon père alors qu'il était à l'école ensemble. Ils se sont mariés quelques mois plus tard et j'ai tout de suite suivis ****cet**** événement.**

Ma voix se fit lointaine à mesure que je repartais dans mes souvenirs. **- A cette époque, tout souriait à notre famille. Mon père avait un boulot qui lui plaisait, ma mère profitait de son extravagance et de ses amies entre deux biberons. J'étais une petite fille sage et discrète. Et, j'étais heureuse de notre vie. Enfin... Jusqu'à ce que ma mère rencontre Phil. **

**Je ****ne**** sais pas comment on peut appeler ça. Un amour fulgurant, un coup de foudre peut-être. Ceci-étant dit, six mois plus tard, elle quittait mon père, moi dans ses bras.**

**Bizarrement, je n'en ai jamais voulu à ma mère. Toute ma peine reportait contre mon père. Pour moi, il aurait du la retenir. Lui ****prouver**** son amour et tout faire pour pouvoir finir ces jours avec la femme qu'il aimait. **Tout en parlant, je me disais que c'était ce que Jacob aurait du faire. Il aurait du se battre pour nous. Il aurait du essayer de ne pas fermer ses yeux. Il aurait du éviter cette homme et partir loin de tout danger. **Mais il ne ****l'a**** pas fait. **Parlais-je toujours de mon père ? -** J'ai ****refusé**** le moindre contact avec lui. Durant des mois, je me suis terrée dans un silence. Hurlant mon ****désarroi**** dans la musique. Ma mère voulant me faire ressortir toute ma colère m'avait inscrite dans des cours de ****boxe****. Mais je m'enfermais dans mon mutisme et ne participais pas au cours. Préférant prendre ma guitare ****et gratter**** les quelques notes que j'avais apprise seule. Au bout de quelques ****mois****, elle m'a inscrite à des cours de solfège. Ça a été le déclic. Je me suis mise à composer mes propres morceaux, traduisant ma haine envers mon père à travers la musique. C'était mon échappatoire...**

**Un soir, je devais avoir six ou sept ans, j'étais dans ma chambre et je me laissais guider une nouvelle fois par les mélodies. Les paroles d'une chanson sont apparues dans ma tête de petite fille à cette époque, et je me suis mise à la chanter simplement. Tout le long de ma chanson, les visages de mon père et ma mère sont apparues. Une fois heureux, puis malheureux, puis encore le visage heureux de ma mère, mais pas celui de mon père. Il n'apparaissait plus. Il commençait à s'effacer de mes souvenirs. C'est là que j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais plus le fuir. Il me ****manquait**** et j'étais trop stupide pour m'en apercevoir.**

**- Tu étais loin d'être stupide Bella. Tu étais une enfant. C'était ta façon à toi de réagir et je suis ****sûr**** que ton père ne t'en ****a**** jamais voulu.**

- **Peut-être. Mais je ne pourrais jamais oublier le regard qu'il a ****eu**** lorsqu'il m'a vu pour la première fois depuis que l'on s'était quitté. Son regard étincelait et il était fier. Il était heureux de me revoir alors que moi, je n'arrivais même pas à lui montrer ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'amour. Il avait roulé toute la nuit pour venir me chercher. Ma mère nous avait ****emmenés**** à Phoenix. A l'autre bout du pays. Mais ça ne l'a pas ****arrêté****. Il était si content de me voir. **

Un sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres. J'avais accepté mon père depuis ce jour. Je lui en voulais toujours certes, mais j'étais heureuse d'être avec lui.

**- Les mois sont passés et à chaque vacance je partais chez mon père. J'étais heureuse mais je me refusais ****à**** lui montrer. Je n'étais pas une petite fille très ouverte. Je dirais même que j'étais plutôt renfermée sur moi même et franchement je n'avais pas beaucoup ****d'amis****.**

**Mais, un jour, Jacob est arrivé. **Mon sourire s'est agrandit alors que je me rappelais ce passage de ma vie. **Il m'a libéré de mon mutisme. Il m'a ****rendu**** meilleure. Il m'a ****aidé**** à avancer et à pardonner à mon père. Il m'a aidé à sourire, il m'a fait vivre ma vie d'enfant. C'était un rayon de soleil à lui tout seul. Sa simple présence était bénéfique ****pour**** ma santé mentale. **Je me mis à rire légèrement me souvenant de chaque moment passé ensemble.

Toutes ces années à être mon meilleur ami, évoluant ensemble, main dans la main, sans jamais se poser de question. Tout était simple à ce moment là. **Puis j'ai déménagé chez mon père à ****l'âge**** de ****dix sept ans. Je voulais me rapprocher de lui et je voulais profiter de mon meilleur ami. **Mon esprit était nostalgique alors que des yeux marrons m'apparurent comme un mirage. **J'étais heureuse. J'étais une adolescente enfin ****libérée**** de cette timidité et je profitais pleinement de ma vie d'adolescente. Mes journées se résumaient à Jake et à mon petit ami du moment Mike Newton. **Une grimace me gagna alors que je repensais à la tête de ce type dégoutant. **Je n'avais jamais vu Jacob comme autre chose qu'un ami. Jusqu'à ce que... **Je rougis alors que je me souvenais parfaitement du moment. Je relevais les yeux vers Edward, qui semblait amusé par mes rougeurs et captivait par mes paroles.

**- Enfin bref. Hum... J'ai d'abord fuit cette chose entre nous. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner de lui. Il m'était devenu indispensable. J'ai... Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. **Ma phrase est sortie de mes lèvres comme une chose importante mais gênante. Edward se contentait de me regarder. Attendant certainement que je continue. **On s'est mis ensemble. Tout était beau, tout brillé. Il avait trouvé un job dans la ville ou je faisais mes études. Nous étions inséparables. Mais les bonnes choses ont une fin... **Ma voix s'est baissée alors que les larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux. **Et quand cette fin arrive on ****ne**** s'y attend pas toujours... **J'ai tourné ma tête, cachant mes larmes puis je me suis levée et me suis placée devant la baie vitrée du salon. Le regard dans le vide, le visage de Jacob mourant apparut devant mes yeux. J'ai fermé fortement ceux-ci, essayant d'oublier la douleur qui réapparaissait chaque fois que je laissais mon esprit dériver vers lui...

Posant ma tête contre le verre froid de la vitre, je laissais couler les quelques larmes qui ne s'assècheraient probablement jamais.

Les mains d'Edward se posèrent sur mes épaules. Il les glissa sur mes bras et me serra contre lui. La chaleur de son torse contre mon dos m'apaisa immédiatement.

_Il te __faisait__ tellement de bien... Cette homme __était__ si gentil, si parfait..._

**- ****Excuse-moi****. Je n'aurais pas du te demander de me parler de tout ça. **

**- Non Edward, ****ce n'est**** pas... Je... Ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler.**

Je me suis retournée dans ses bras et je l'ai embrassé sur le bout des lèvres. Il s'est contenté de me serrer dans ses bras.

C'est ainsi que nous avions fini notre soirée. Alice n'était pas rentrée de la nuit alors j'avais proposé à Edward de rester un peu plus à mes côtés.

J'avais ouvert une bouteille de vin et ensemble, nous avions parlé de tout et de rien pendant des heures et des heures. Jusqu'à ce que la nuit nous emporte, nous faisant nous endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre allongé sur le canapé.

… Fin du Flash-back... (Retour au présent, lorsqu'elle quitte Edward et qu'elle sort de l'ascenceur)

L'après midi était bien entamée. Je regarde ma montre, vérifiant l'heure.

**- Merde !** J'étais en retard d'une heure déjà. Alice m'attendait à la maison depuis environs quarante cinq minutes. Elle devait nous préparer un repas afin de nous retrouver un peu toutes les deux comme elle se plaisait à le dire. Depuis le jour de ce fameux pique nique, elle essayait par tout les moyens de nous faire passer plus de temps ensemble. Jusqu'à maintenant sans réel succès.

J'avais ce maudit spectacle où la mise en scène devait être finie d'ici la semaine prochaine, en plus de mon solo. Autant dire que j'étais un peu surmenée.

Je l'évitais un peu aussi, je devais l'avouer. Je me sentais assez mal de lui mentir au sujet de ce qui se passait avec son frère. Mais chaque fois qu'elle se tenait dans la même pièce que moi, j'avais cette impression horrible qu'elle savait quelque chose. Et ça me mettait en colère parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit au courant. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle pense qu'il y ait une possible histoire entre son frère et moi. On était amis. Rien de plus !

Lorsque j'arrivais dans notre appartement, Alice tenait dans ses mains un plat qu'elle venait sortir du four, à la vue des gants en silicone qui camouflaient ses ongles manucurés. Elle me regarda un peu sévèrement. Une pointe de curiosité pointa dans son regard.

**- Je croyais que tu devais ****rentrer****, il y a une heure. Mais t'étais ou bon sang ! J'étais inquiète ! **

- **J'étais au conservatoire. **

- **J'ai appelé ****là-bas**** et non tu n'y étais pas. Arrête de me mentir Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?**

- **Alice ! ****Arrête**** ! Je ne te ****cache**** rien d'accord ! J'avais envie de me balader, tu n'as pas à connaître toujours mes moindre faits et gestes !** Je commençais à être en colère. Contre elle, parce qu'elle était toujours entrain de me surprotéger, entrain de vouloir diriger ma vie et faire de moi sa petite poupée favorite. Mais j'étais surtout en colère contre moi. Parce qu'elle m'obligeait à lui mentir. Je n'aimais pas ça. C'était une sorte de trahison et si j'avais vraiment le choix je lui expliquerais volontiers cette amitié spéciale entre son frère et moi. Mais, je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle comprenne. Elle voudrait s'immiscer dans ma vie. Et je n'avais pas besoin de ça.

**- Bien sur ! Te balader ! Tu en as d'autre comme ça ?**

- **Mais ****fous****-moi la paix à la fin !**

- **Comment veux-tu que je te foute la paix si tu n'es même pas capable de prendre soin de toi ne serait-ce que cinq minutes. Tu t'épuises dans le travail et tu ne manges pas beaucoup. Tu te lève tôt, tu rentres tard. Mais merde quoi ! Et toi dans tout ça ? Tu y penses ?**

**- Alice ! Je te rappelle que j'ai un spectacle à préparer si tu te rappelles bien !**

Je savais que cette discussion n'aboutirait à rien. Nos esprits s'échauffaient mutuellement et je risquais de dire des choses que je regretterais sûrement.

Secouant la tête, j'attrapais ma veste que je venais à peine de poser sur le comptoir de la cuisine et commençais à rebrousser chemin vers la porte.

**- Ou est-ce que tu vas ?** Elle semblait un peu déroutée mais je ne l'écoutais plus, ouvrant la porte et partant juste en lui lançant un ''prendre l'air''.

Puis je claquais la porte derrière moi et montais dans ma voiture.

Roulant sans vraiment savoir ou j'allais, ma voiture m'amena jusqu'au conservatoire.

Je me garais sur le parking, sortant de ma voiture dans la nuit à peine tombée. Je me précipitais sur la porte de l'établissement. J'entrais dans le bâtiment vide.

Mes nerfs commençaient à me lâcher. Je voulais me défouler... J'avais besoin de danser.

Je pénétrais dans ma salle de danse habituelle et choisit une musique dans ma liste de CD.

Lorsque les premiers accords de ''All the Time'' de Christian Linke envahirent la pièce, mes pas se mirent en mouvement d'eux même. Me libérant de la colère, de la détresse de ces derniers jours.

Je refoulais à travers mes pas toutes les peines que j'ai emmagasinées...

D'abord Jacob qui me quitte, brisant mon cœur au passage, ne laissant qu'une carapace inerte et morne. Puis ma vie reprend doucement. Mon cœur se cicatrise un peu mais les plaies sont toujours là. Alice m'aide mais ce n'est jamais suffisant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Edward traverse ma planète. Il l'illumine doucement. Faisant briller les zones d'ombre. Toute l'insouciance que j'avais autrefois revenait à chaque moment passé avec lui.

J'étais en colère contre ça. Il devenait indispensable à ma personne. Je ressentais le manque de son corps, de son être tous les jours. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ?

Mes larmes inondèrent mes joues alors que mes jambes me lâchaient, m'échouant sur le sol. Je me pris la tête entre mes mains, pleurant dans les paumes de ces dernières.

Désemparée, perdue, en colère, frustrée, fatiguée, vidée, triste. Tous ces adjectifs me définissaient à l'heure qu'il était.

Je perdais pied, me sentant submergée par la douleur de mes pleurs lorsque deux bras m'entourèrent. _Alice ? Non ce n'était pas Alice... Edward..._

Son parfum m'enivra, ses bras me serrèrent, son corps m'entoura. Je me sentais plus apaisée, plus calme tout à coup.

Mes larmes se tarirent, mes muscles se détendirent. Je respirais plus calmement.

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

Je secouais tête ne voulant pas l'embêter avec mes problèmes si futiles.

Relevant les yeux vers son regard inquiet, je lui ai souris timidement et posais ma main sur sa joue.

Ne voulant pas parler d'avantage, j'ai avancé ma tête dans sa direction.

Mes lèvres touchèrent enfin les siennes. Le baiser était doux, sans urgence. Néanmoins, mes lèvres devinrent avides des siennes, quémandant l'accès à son palais. Voulant batailler avec sa langue sucrée. Mes bras crochetèrent son cou, rapprochant mon corps du sien. Nos langues ne se détachaient plus.

Je me laissais envahir par la sensation de bien être qui me gagnait à chaque coup de langue. Mes gémissements se répercutaient sur ses cavités buccales alors que je n'en demandais que plus.

Il finit par rompre le baiser. A bout de souffle tout les deux, son front se posa sur le mien.

**- Je te ****ramène****.**

-** Pas... Je ****ne**** veux pas rentrer à la maison... Pas maintenant... Pas... Pas ce soir...** Rouvrant les yeux sur les siens, je chuchotais. – **Amène-moi chez toi...** Ma bouche se posa sur la sienne.-** S'il te plaît.**

-** D'accord.** Il se leva ensuite, tendant sa main dans ma direction, il m'aida à me relever.

A cet instant, je me souvins de la première fois où il avait effectué ce même geste. Déjà à cette époque, il m'avait chamboulé.

Je me blottis contre son torse tandis que son bras se plaça autour de mes épaules. Nous avancions dans la nuit qui était bien présente cette fois en silence. J'avais laissé ma voiture au conservatoire, préférant me rafraichir les idées. L'air extérieur me fit du bien.

Arrivé chez lui, il n'y avait personne dans l'appartement. Je regardais Edward alors qu'il comprend tout de suite ma question silencieuse.

**- Chez Rosalie.**

Je lui souris une nouvelle fois. Me plaçant face à lui, j'entourais mes bras autour de son corps et me rapprochais un maximum de son corps.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassais d'abord tendrement puis plus avidement.

Il se laissa faire mais finit par se reculer. Me regardant toujours dans les yeux, son front se reposa contre le miens.

**- Pas ce soir. Tu es épuisée. **

Ses mains prirent les miennes et il me guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ouvrit les couvertures, m'invitant à me déshabiller. J'enlevais mes vêtements les uns après les autres. Le regardant, faisant durer mes gestes alors que ses yeux me détaillaient littéralement.

Il en avait envie autant que moi...

Je me suis approchée une nouvelle fois de lui alors que j'étais nue. Ma main se posa sur son cœur qui battait frénétiquement à travers ses vêtements.

**- Embrasse-moi.** Ces mots firent leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres puis il finit par m'embrasser. Ses lèvres bougeaient en synchronisation avec les miennes. Tantôt douces, tantôt rapides. Quelques bribes de grognements sortaient de sa gorge, mais il ne fit aucun geste de plus que nos baisers passionnés.

Il arrêta une nouvelle fois le baiser, et me poussa dans le lit. Je pensais avoir gagné jusqu'à ce qu'il se glisse dans mon dos et se colle contre mon corps.

Sa respiration se répercutait sur mes cheveux et mon cou, ses bras m'entouraient divinement. Je me sentais en sécurité et apaisée.

Mes yeux commencèrent à clignoter, jusqu'à se fermer.

La nuit m'emportait alors que j'entendais une douce mélodie dans mes oreilles.

Avant de sombrer définitivement dans le sommeil, je pus entendre qu'un '' Bonne nuit Bella'' suivit d'un bisous sur ma clavicule.

...

Il faisait noir dans la chambre. Mes jambes n'étaient plus découvertes par la couverture. Ma tête était nichée dans l'oreiller qui avait cette odeur si agréable.

Je regardais à mes côtés, pensant trouver Edward, pourtant il n'y avait personne.

Je me suis levée du lit, grimaçant légèrement à la sensation de froid qui m'envahie.

Je récupérais la couverture et la posait sur mes épaules.

Prenant mon oreiller sous le bras, je me dirigeais à pas de souris dans l'appartement. Touchant à tatillons les murs alentours, afin d'éviter de me casser la figure, je cherchais la silhouette d'Edward dans le noir de la pièce.

Il était allongé sur le canapé. Recroquevillé sur son flanc et dormant paisiblement. Sa bouche était entrouverte et ses cheveux en bataille.

Souriante devant la vision de cet homme, j'ai avancé jusqu'à lui. Le poussant un peu sans toutefois le réveiller, j'ai placé la couverture sur nos deux corps.

Mes mains ont attrapés ses bras et je les ai enroulées autour de moi. Je me suis blottie contre lui et enfin je me suis endormie. Définitivement et pour toute la nuit cette fois...

* * *

Bon évidemment c'est là ou vous me tuez, n'est-ce pas ?

Rhooo ! Qui trouves quand même que notre Eddy est trop chou de réagir comme ça ?...

Et qui a envie de Baffer Bella ?

Ha je vous vois toutes arrivées pour faire péter ma boite mail ! Et bien soit ! C'est partie !

A Mardi prochain !

Bisous bisous, et en attendant prenez soin de vous...

Rhea & Luna


	12. Chapter 11

Hello Everybody !

Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre... De plus en plus de personnes m'ont ajouté en alerte ! Genial ! Cela veut dire que ça vous plaît, donc que vous voulez la suite... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !

Comme d'habitude, un gros bisou à Caro, Ma Delph et bien sur Rhea... Ma Rhea... Tu sais qu'on fait une super équipe n'est-ce pas ? Je ne le dirais jamais assez mais Merci d'être là tout le temps.

A vendredi pour celles qui suivent "Je te hais moi non plus" quand aux autres, à mardi prochain !

Sur ce, place aux chapitres !

POVE

Elle venait de quitter mon appartement et je ressentais déjà les effets du manque.

Nos séances de sexe devenaient de plus en plus douloureuses à mesure que je tombais amoureux d'elle. Parce que c'était le cas. J'étais amoureux d'Isabella Swan. J'étais amoureux d'elle depuis le jour où j'avais croisé ses iris chocolat.

Sa présence me faisait du bien. Son corps parfait m'hypnotisait. Sa chaleur m'apaisait. Chaque fois qu'elle était dans la même pièce que moi, c'était extrêmement difficile de me contenir. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de la prendre contre moi, dans mes bras. De ne sentir qu'elle autour de moi.

Malhereusement, tout n'était pas si simple...

J'attrapais mes clés sur le bar et décidais d'aller me changer un peu les idées.

Le conservatoire restait ouvert tard dans la soirée, autant aller se dégourdir un peu les doigts. Surtout que ces jours derniers avec le déménagement et la recherche d'un travail, sans parler des fois où je voyais Bella, je n'avais pas trop eu le temps de travailler le piano.

L'air extérieur était toujours aussi doux, je préfèrais y aller à pied, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée. Les rues étaient un peu plus calmes à mesure que j'arrivais près du batiment.

Il n'y avait plus personne à cette heure. Je saluais le gardien d'un signe de main et me dirigeais directement vers la salle de musique.

L'odeur des instruments m'avait manqué toute cette semaine. C'est là où je prit pleinement conscience de l'importance de la musique dans ma vie. Peut-être qu'il faudrait que je me renseigne pour donner des cours de piano. Je pourrais allier ma passion et mon savoir dans mon travail.

La froideur des touches m'apaisa me rapellant la douceur d'une peau de procelaine... Isabella...

Prenant une grande inspiration, j'entamais les notes d'une mélodie qui me rappellais inévitablement Bella.

(Belief – Gavin Degraw)

Les premières notes s'envolèrent, emplissant la pièce d'une mélodie douce et quelque peu mélancolique...

_**Belief, Makes things real (La croyance, rend les choses réelles)**_

Ma voix suivit les notes, dévoilant les paroles qui firent toutes leurs diffrences.

Elles retraçaient douloureusement ce que je ressentais lorsque mes yeux accrochaient ceux de Bella...

_**Makes things feel (rend les choses sensibles)**_

_**Fell alright (Se sentir bien)**_

Ira t-elle mieux un jour ? Arrivea t-elle à aimer de nouveau ?

J'aimerais qu'elle arrive à s'ouvrir plus sur son passé. Ne serait-ce que me dire des choses sur elle. Sur ce qui faisait d'elle la personne courageuse et forte d'aujourd'hui.

Chaque partie de sa personne meritait de l'intérêt. Elle meritait d'être aimer et d'aimer en retour...

_**Belief (La croyance)**_

_**Makes things true (Rend les choses vraies)**_

_**Things like you (Les comme toi)**_

_**You and I (Toi et moi)**_

Mais y aura-t-il un "Toi et Moi" ? Arriverais-je à percer la carapace de son esprit et de son coeur brisé. J'osais espérer que oui... Ma vie sans cette femme, ne valait peut-être pas... J'avais besoin d'elle. Sa simple présence éveillait mon coeur. J'avais la sensation d'être complet. La sensation qu'entre nous c'était naturel. Que ça devait se passer comme ça. Que l'on était fait pour être ensemble.

_**Tonight, you arrested my mind (Ce soir, tu as arrêté mon esprit)**_

_**When you came to my defense (Qaud tu es venue me défendre)**_

Etait-ce que l'on peut appeler le coup de foudre ? Je ne savais pas. J'étais perdu ! Parce que pour moi, oui c'était le cas, mais elle ... Je savais qu'il lui faudrait du temps. Et je respecterai son choix durant cette période. Mais pour combien de temps ? La voir et ne pas pouvoir ni la toucher, ni la caresser...

_**With a knife (Avec un couteau)**_

_**In the shape of your mouth (A la forme de ta bouche)**_

_**In the from of your body ( A la forme de ton corps)**_

Son corps était fait pour moi. Ses courbes étaient une invitation à la tentation. J'avais souvent du mal à me contenir tellement le besoin d'elle en était déroutant. Cette attraction. Pouvait-on appeller ça le destin ?

_**With the wrath of a god (Avec le courroux d'un Dieu)**_

_**Oh, you stood by me (Oh, tu es restée éveillée en moi)**_

Peut-être... Néanmoins, si une personne la haut pouvait influencer les chemins de certaines personnes, pourquoi faisait-elle que ce soit si dur pour certaines personnes ? Elle arrivait dans ma vie, et tout devenait plus beau, plus simple. J'avais envie pour la première fois de m'investir dans une histoire. De montrer à tous que j'aimais une femme magnifique et intelligente. J'avais envie de penser à l'avenir. Un avenir avec elle... Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi comme ça ?

_**Belief (La croyance)**_

_**Bulids from scratch (Construite de rayure)**_

Le pire, c'était que cette douleur faisait partie d'elle et je ne pouvais même pas la détester. Je détestais le fait qu'elle souffrait. Mais je n'en détestais pas la raison... Perdre l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. C'est dur, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que si elle ne l'avait pas perdue de cette manière... Peut-être que... Peut-être qu'on ne se serait pas rencontré. Peut-être que je ne serai jamais entré dans sa vie. Et rien que pour ça, je me détestais moi ! Parce que j'étais heureux dans un sens. Etait-ce si mal ?

_**Doesn't have to relax (Il n'y a pas besoin de se défendre)**_

_**It doesn't need space (Il n'y a pas besoin d'espace)**_

Maintenant qu'elle était entrée dans ma vie, je ne pouvais pas l'en sortir. J'avais trop besoin de ce petit bout de femme à mes côtés... Egoiste ? Peut-être... Mais, l'amour pouvait être surprenant certaines fois. Il pouvait se révéler difficile et cruel.

_**Long live the queen and i'll be the king (Longue vie à la Reine et je serai le Roi)**_

_**In the collar of grace (Dans un élan de grace)**_

Une reine ? Ho oui... Elle avait su arrêté mon coeur à la première seconde ou ses yeux avaient croisés les miens. Elle était devenue la dirigeante de mon coeur. Elle était devenue celle qui le faisait battre irrégulièrement. Elle était devenue celle qui pouvait me faire pousser des ailes rien que par un sourire. Elle était devenue mon monde.

_**Tonight, you arrested my mind (Ce soir, tu as arrêté mon esprit)**_

_**When you came to my defense (Qaund tu es venue me défendre)**_

_**With a knife (Avec un couteau)**_

_**In the shape of your mouth (A la forme de ta bouche)**_

_**In the from of your body (A la forme de ton corps)**_

_**With the wrath of a god (Avec le courroux d'un Dieu)**_

Répétant inlassablement ces dernières paroles, ma voix se mit à trembler. Parce que cette chanson était si vraie. Chaque fois que sa bouche se mettait en mouvement, mes yeux ne pouvaient s'en détacher. Chaque fois qu'elle se donnait à moi, mon coeur s'accrochait à elle. C'était si difficile de savoir que je pouvais être si près d'elle mais en même temps si loin.

Elle paraissait si vivante et si morte...

Cette après-midi là, lorsque je l'avais ramené chez elle. Tout s'était éclairé dans mon esprit encore embrumé. Je voulais tout connaître de Bella Swan. Pendant tout le pique-nique, je la regardais inlassablement. Entrant dans ma tête toutes les petites choses qui faisaient d'elle une personne unique.

Lorsqu'elle se mordait sa lèvre inférieure quand elle était embarrassée. La façon dont sa main avait tendance à toujours dégager ses cheveux de son front. Le mouvement de ses boucles sur ses épaules lorsqu'elle marchait ou sautillait. Les petites étincelles dans ses yeux quand elle s'évadait et se laissait aller. Les rougeurs délicieuses qui s'installaient à chaque fois qu'elle devenait le centre d'intérêt. Son sourire si vrai et si naturel quand j'étais près d'elle.

Je lui faisais du bien. Je le savais... Mais elle ne le savait pas... Ou si elle le savait, elle ne voulait pas se l'admettre... Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait perdu l'homme qu'elle croyait être le seul homme de sa vie ! Mais je ne voulais pas le croire. Je voulais être cet homme aujourd'hui. Et s'il fallait gravir des montagnes et nager au travers de tout un océan pour la rejoindre... Je le ferai...

_**Oh, you stood by me (Oh, tu es restée éveillée en moi)**_

_**Oh, you stood by me (Oh, tu reste avec moi)**_

Pourquoi ? Et bien... Parce que je l'aimais...

_**And I'll stand by my (And, je resterai contre ma...)**_

_**Belief (Croyance )**_

La route risquait d'être quelque peu périlleuse, mais elle en valait la peine. Et si elle avait besoin d'un ami, je le serai. Si elle avait besoin d'un amant, je le serai. Si elle avait besoin d'un amour, je le serai définitivement...

Lorsque les dernières notes de la mélodie s'arrêtèrent, une sensation de vide me gagna. Cela m'avait fait du bien de pouvoir extérioriser toutes mes craintes à travers la musique.

Tout était calme. Tout était silencieux...

Je soufflais une dernière fois, posant mon front contre le rebord du piano. Fermant les yeux; je n'imaginais qu'une personne derrière mes paupières.

Une musique de fond retentit dans le couloir. J'avais cette sensation de déjà vu.

Me relevant vivement, je me précipitai sur la porte et sortis de la pièce.

Dans le couloir, la musique devenait plus forte. Une porte au fond était ouverte, filtrant un filet de lumière contre le mur.

Je m'approchais de la source. Poussant la porte du bout des doigts.

Ma vue s'habitua à la luminosité et soudain mon souffle s'arrêta. Bella...

Elle était sur le sol. Les genoux sous les fesses. Ses mains sur le visage, elle ne semblait pas aller bien.

Je commençais à m'avancer dans la salle doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, lorsqu'un pleur déchirant retentit. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que je me précipitais sur son corps. Je la pris dans mes bras.

La voir comme ça me déchira les entrailles. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ?

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

Elle secoua la tête. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas me parler ?

Soudain, lorsque j'allais lui demander de m'expliquer une nouvelle fois, elle releva sa tête, me regardant dans les yeux. Ces derniers étaient rougis et gonflés, mais pourtant elle me sourit. Elle me sourit faisant une nouvelle fois pétiller ses pupilles d'un nouvel éclat. Elle était belle... Terriblement belle.

Ses lèvres s'approchèrent des miennes. Je ne voulais pas profiter de la situation mais je ne pus résister à leurs gouts doux et sucrés. Je rendis son baiser avec tout l'amour et la fougue dont j'étais capable. Nous entraînant dans une danse de plus en plus envieuse et avide.

L'air vint à nous manquer. Voulant prolonger le baiser, mes mains s'accrochèrent à ses joues, profitant de sa douceur sous mes doigts. _Oui, je __l'__aimais__..._

Mon front se posa contre le sien, tandis que je lui proposais de la ramener.

**- Pas... Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison... Pas maintenant... Pas... Pas ce soir...** Ses yeux se ré-ouvrirent alors qu'elle chuchotait sur mes lèvres. – **Amène-moi chez toi...** **S'il te plaît.**

Je l'aidais à se relever. Puis la calant dans mes bras, je nous amenais chez moi. Emmett n'était pas la ce soir. Rosalie évidemment. Ils ne se lâchaient plus tous les deux.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans l'appartement, elle m'interrogea du regard pour savoir certainement où était mon frère.

Elle vint se placer face à moi, m'entourant de ses bras. Elle commença à chercher ma bouche du regard. Son corps se colla au mien. Je respirai difficilement, luttant contre l'envie que j'avais d'elle. Ce n'était pas le moment...

Je décidai de l'arrêter, l'amenant jusque dans la chambre. Elle sembla quelque peu confuse face à mon refus mais je ne voulais pas profiter de sa peine. Jamais je ne pourrais profiter d'elle de la sorte.

Lorsqu'elle se déshabilla devant moi, ma respiration se coupa. Je ne pus détacher mes yeux de son corps. Ma virilité se réveilla tandis que je fermais les yeux, essayant d'oublier cette petite voix en moi qui me guidait vers cette tentatrice.

Je la repoussai une nouvelle fois. Me jurant que si elle réitérait son plan diabolique, mes pulsions seraient plus fortes que ma raison. Mais, finalement elle s'allongea doucement. Je la pris dans mes bras et la berça calmement. Lui montrant que j'étais là. Que je ne partirais pas.

Sa respiration se calma, son corps se détendit... Elle s'endormit paisiblement tandis que je la regardais. Ses paupières se fermèrent, un petit sourire sur son visage. Ses cheveux étaient tout autour de nous. Son corps était presque complètement imbriqué au mien. Ce qui devint terriblement gênant lorsque je voulus quitter le lit pour lui laisser de la place et lui permettre de se reposer comme il fallait.

Je sortis du lit. La regardant une dernière fois dormir avec ce sourire divin sur les lèvres. Puis doucement, je sortis de la pièce, laissant mon coeur à ses côtés.

Le fauteuil n'était peut-être pas le grand luxe mais il ferait l'affaire pour ce soir.

La nuit m'entourait, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Je ne faisais que penser à cette jeune femme dormant dans mon lit. Elle semblait tellement désorientée. Si fragile et à fleur de peau.

J'avais ce sentiment d'avoir toujours besoin de la protéger. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle aille mieux. Et je pensais que c'était le cas, mais pas assez. Les pleurs qu'elle avait versé ce soir en étaient la preuve. Cette souffrance qu'elle avait été encore trop présente, faisant d'elle une personne fragile.

Mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer, tandis que je me promettais que je ferai tout pour que cette femme merveilleuse soit heureuse à nouveau.

...

La lumière du jour m'éblouissait. Quelle heure était-il ?

Je tournais ma tête sur le côté mais une présence contre mon corps m'en empêcha. Mon dos me faisait affreusement mal alors que ce que je voyais sous mes yeux, me faisait oublier la douleur.

**- Bonjour.**

Bella me regarda. Son menton se posa sur mon torse. Elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et semblait complètement remise de sa nuit.

Ses doigts caressèrent mon torse délicieusement tandis que je lui souris à mon tour.

Sans dire un mot, elle se releva un peu et approcha son visage de ma bouche.

Sa langue effleura mes lèvres tandis que ses doigts descendaient sur le bas de mon ventre.

(Radiohead- All I need)

Toute l'envie que j'avais retenu hier soir s'échappa. Je respirai fortement, alors que j'attrapais son visage entre mes mains et que je m'attaquai à sa bouche fiévreusement.

Nos langues se rencontrèrent directement, la faisant gémir de plaisir.

Mes bras se resserrèrent autour de son corps. Putain, j'avais envie d'elle !

Je la guidai sur mon corps. Elle se hissa sur mes hanches entourant mes reins de ses cuisses.

La chaleur de nos deux sexes pratiquement nus me fit trembler d'anticipation.

Son visage chercha le mien. Sa bouche se reposa sur la mienne. Nos langues bataillèrent, cherchant toujours plus de contact.

- **Bien dormie ?** Elle me chuchota sa question sur les lèvres, tandis que mes mains se dirigeaient sur ses hanches.

- **humm... Oui. Et.... toi ?** Ma bouche goûtait son cou, ma langue léchait sa clavique. Je bougeait ses hanches sur mon membre gonflé à l'aide de mes mains.

**- J'aurai mieux dormie si je ****n'****avais**** pas**** été**** obligé****e**** de me lever pendant la nuit pour te rejoindre...** Elle leva son visage rougi vers le mien. Ses yeux interrogateurs me scrutaient.-** Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rester à mes côtés ?**

- **Tu dormais si bien. Je ne voulais pas te gêner. Tu avais besoin de repos.**

Je baissais le regard, quelque peu destabilisé par l'instensité de ses prunelles.

Ses doigts remontèrent mon visage vers le sien. Le sourire qu'elle afficha me donna envie de sourire également.

- **Merci. **

J'avais toujours l'impression que ce n'était pas juste un "merci" pour la nuit dernière. La sensation que cela signifiait bien plus encore.

La voir pratiquement nue, aussi belle et souriante devant moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me jeter sur sa bouche. Nos langues se chamaillèrent. Nos souffles se confondaient...

**- Bella...** Sa bouche descendit le long de mon torse. Elle lécha mes têtons. Ses ongles glissèrent sur mes pectoraux. Son sexe frotta contre le mien. La chaleur de ce dernier me fit perdre pied.

Mes mains devinrent avides de ses courbes. Elles se hissèrent jusqu'à ses seins. Je les pris en coupe, suçant le contour de ses têtons sans jamais les prendre dans ma bouche.

Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, renforçant son mouvement de bassin contre mon sexe.

- **Edward...**

- **Putain Bella !** Une de ses mains se glissa dans mon caleçon, prenant mon sexe entre ses doigts.

Elle fit quelques mouvements sur ma longueur irrégulièrement. La position ne facilitait pas énormément la tâche.

Je me relevai, lui permettant de m'enlever mon caleçon et lui enlevant par la même occasion son string et le reste de ma chemise qu'elle avait enfilé et qui était déjà bien ouverte.

Souriante devant ma fougue, elle embrassa mes pectoraux les uns après les autres. Elle descendit ensuite sur mon ventre, lêchant mon nombril ainsi que le bas de mon ventre.

Son nez caressa ma longueur tandis qu'elle respirait fortement mon odeur...

**- Bella...** Je glissai ma main dans ses cheveux, lui indiquant mon envie. Elle sourit une nouvelle fois et me pris dans sa bouche.

D'abord sa langue goûta mon gland. Elle lêcha la goutte de sperme qui perlait sur le bout. Puis elle embrassa ma verge sur le bout des lèvres.

Ma respiration était définitivement anéantie. Je ne ressentais que sa bouche près de mon sexe.

Je ne demandais qu'à être soulagé de cette envie d'elle.

Sa main prit la base de mon érection et commença un mouvement de haut en bas assez vif. Mes hanches allaient contre ses mains, voulant toujours plus de contact.

Elle me prit entièrement cette fois dans sa bouche, buttant mon gland contre le fond de sa gorge.

Je grognais de plaisir. Mon cerveau était parlaysé par les mouvements de sa langue autour de ma longueur tandis que sa main suivait le mouvement de cette dernière. Son autre main carressait mes bourses devenues douloureuses.

**- Oui... **

Elle releva la tête dans ma direction. Cherchant mon regard qui depuis le début n'était rivé que sur le mouvement de sa tête chaque fois que ma longeur entrait et sortait de sa bouche.

Elle me regarda de ses yeux envieux et assombris.

**- Tu en veux encore ?** Oh merde ! Entendre ça de sa bouche, ma virilité s'énerva un peu plus et gonfla d'avantage.

Incapable de parler, je hochais de la tête en fermant les yeux.

Elle pouffa de mon manque de réplique et de ma faiblesse puis retourna s'occuper de mon membre.

Ses mains s'attelèrent à leurs tâches tandis que je me contentais de grogner et de tenir ses cheveux d'une poigne de fer.

Mon corps se raidit. Mes muscles se tendirent. Mes yeux convulsèrent. Je voulus l'écarter de ma jouissance imminente

Mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Elle m'aspira d'un coup, m'obligeant à me libérer dans sa bouche.

La sensation était grisante, divine, extraordinaire. J'étais fébrile et transpirant.

Elle me nettoya toute ma longueur, n'en laissant aucune goutte alors que je me remettais de mon orgasme.

Mon coeur se calma doucement. Lorsque son visage retrouva le mien, je la ramenai vers moi. L'embrassant avec toute ma gratitude pour ce qu'elle venait de faire. Goûtant ma semence liée à sa salive par la même occasion.

Ses yeux étaient toujours plus sombres. Son corps beaucoup plus chaud. Je voyais bien qu'elle était dans un état d'excitation extrême. L'humidité perlait sur le haut de ses cuisses qu'elle frottait l'une contre l'autre afin d'atténuer cette chaleur au niveau de son sexe.

(Closer- King of Leon)

**- A ton tour maintenant !** Je l'embrassai tout en la couchant à ma place et en me plaçant entre ses cuisses.

La chaleur de cet endroit raviva mon érection. Je frottais ma longeur contre son clitoris. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle haletait durement.

Ma bouche suçait ses seins, son ventre, la ligne de son bas ventre, le creux de son aine.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bella ?**

J'avais toujours cette envie de l'avoir à ma merci quand elle était excitée de cette façon. Je savais à la coulée d'excitation qui dégoulinait le long de sa cuisse que ce jeu ne la laissait jamais indifférente. Du coup, me prenant à mon propre plaisir, ma voix se fit suave et plus froide tandis que je jouais avec ses nerfs en l'obligeant à me dire ce dont elle avait envie. Je voulais qu'elle me dise que c'était moi qu'elle voulait car pour l'instant, c'était la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais me raccrocher..

Etait-ce une façon de me prouver que je lui devenais indispensable ? Peut-être oui... Mais était-ce si mal ?

- **Dis le moi Isabella ! **Sa tête bascula en arrière. Ses hanches s'avancèrent vers moi. Elle cherchait désespérement le contact avec ma bouche.

- **Toi .... là...** Elle souleva les hanches...** Maintenant ! S'il te plaît ! **

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Je souris vainqueur puis glissai ma langue sur son clitoris. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand en même temps que sa bouche.

Ma langue effectua de petits cercles rapides sur son paquet de nerf alors qu'elle demandait encore et toujours plus.

J'entrai un de mes doigts dans son antre. La pénétrant à l'aide de mon majeur tandis que de mon autre main, je m'attelai à sa poitrine.

Ma langue effectuant toujours des mouvements sur son clitoris.

De petites gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front et ses tempes. Ses cheveux collaient sur son visage et dans son cou. Sa respiration s'accélérait à mesure que ses gémissements prenaient de l'ampleur.

Elle était proche. Accrochant les cousins, elle tendit son corps vers le mien. Demandant à être libérée.

Mon majeur fut rejoint par mon index, et ensemble entamèrent de long vas et viens dans sa chaleur.

Elle cria presque mon prénom, répercutant ses cris dans le premiers oreillers qui passaient.

Puis soudain son corps se tendit. Elle attrapa mes cheveux dans ses mains et hurla mon prénom lorsque l'orgasme la gagna.

Un sourire s'installa sur son visage. Elle releva la tête vers moi.

**- Encore ! **Cette invitation à lui faire l'amour anéantit mes efforts pour me contenir. Je m'assit précipitamment sur le canapé en l'emportant avec moi dans mon mouvement.

Puis, je la placai sur mon sexe qu'elle enferma dans sa moiteur en ce glissant dessus. Sa tête bascula en arrière tandis que ses mains s'aggripaient à mes épaules.

Chaque fois que nous avions ce genre de rapport, tout paraissait si bestial, si primitif. Mon instinct ne put s'empêcher de prendre le dessus. En voulant toujours plus.

Nos souffles ne faisaient que se confondre. Ma bouche chercha inlassablement la sienne.

Je savais que ce côté primal dans notre sexualité était une forme de besoin de l'un de l'autre. Son corps était devenu l'héroine du mien. Lorsque je pouvais enfin profiter de ma dose, tout était plus fort, plus vif.

Mes hanches vinrent rencontrer son bassin, augmentant le mouvement et la profondeur de mes coups de reins.

Nos langues se livrèrent bataille, s'acharnant à gouter l'autre le plus possible. L'air vint à nous manquer, mais nous ne nous quittions pas pour autant.

Sa bouche lécha ma mâchoire. Ses doigts glissèrent das mes cheveux. Mes lèvres sucèrent son oreille descendant dans son cou et sur le haut de sa poitrine.

**- Edward...** Sa tête bascula en arrière alors qu'elle poussait ses fesses contre mes cuisses. Mes mains avides de contact les attrapèrent entre elles. Plantant mes doigts dans la chair délicieuse de son cul.

**- Putain Bella ! **Elle montait et descendait sur mon membre. Faisant sauter sa poitrine en même temps devant mon regard affamé.

Je grognais, me laissant aller à ma fougue et à mes désirs de la posséder pleinement. Je la voulais pour moi Corps et âme !

Prenant ses hanches une nouvelle fois entre mes mains, je la souleva et je l'allongea sur le canapé.

Sa tête se posa sur l'appui-tête du fauteuil. Je me plaçai entre ses cuisses et sans plus attendre j'entrai de nouveau en elle. Plongeant ma longueur jusqu'au bout de son vagin. Buttant mon gland contre son point G.

Ses gémissements remplacèrent par des cris alors que je grognais de plus en plus fort. J'entrai en elle de plus en plus vite.

**- Bella ! Je vais... pas... **Un coup de rein. **- Je vais...** Encore un autre. Ses ongles griffaient mon dos. Ses bras me serraient contre elle mais je n'en avais strictement rien à faire. Au contraire, mon corps semblait apprécier.

- **Oui ! Edward ! Oui !** Elle ressera ses parois contre mon membre me faisant jouir en même temps qu'elle.

- **Bella...**

Je posais mon oreille contre son coeur et j'écoutais les battements irréguliers de ce dernier. Entendre ce bruit sourd et terriblement enchanteur m'apaisa. Je fermais les yeux.

- **En tout cas des réveils comme ça j'en veux ****tou****s**** les jours ! **Elle se mit à rire. Ce son me gonfla le coeur tandis que je la suivis dans son hilarité.

La voir si normale et apaisée me combla. Je l'embrassais sur le bout des lèvres puis me lever de son corps m'alllongeant à ses côtés. Je remontais la couverture sur nous, puis calais ma tête dans son cou.

(Once- Leave)

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? **Toute la nuit j'avais pensé à ça. Son état me revenait à l'esprit constamment, soufflant ses pleures en échos dans mes rêves.

- **Rien. **Elle détourna le regard.

- **Bella. Ce n'est pas rien. **Je l'obligeais à me regarder. Ses yeux étaient si expressifs. Elle ne pouvait mentir, ils parlaient pour elle.

**- Si ça l'est ! **Parle moi bon sang !

**- Juste une petite dispute ! **Dispute ? Alice ?

- **C'est Alice ?**

**- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien. Laisse tomber. **J'entendais au son de sa voix que ce n'était pas rien et que la colère la gagnait à mesure que je l'obligeais à se confier.

- **Tu étais en pleure ... Je ne sais pas ce qui te faut mais moi te voir dans cet état.** Des frissons m'emplissaient alors que je me souvenais d'elle assise sur le sol pleurant à chaudes larmes.-** Je ne le supporte pas... Excuse moi de m'inquièter pour toi.**

Elle se leva du fauteuil complètement nue. Elle me tourna le dos et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Je remarquai que souvent elle regardait à l'extérieur lorsque ça n'allait pas. Comme si elle cherchait un échapatoire, comme si elle fuyait.

Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle fuit. Je voulais qu'elle soit présente et que même par de simples larmes, elle me montre qu'elle existe.

Doucement, je m'approchais de son corps, le couvrant du mien. La sensation de sa peau nue contre la mienne m'obligea à fermer les yeux. C'était divinement agréable. J'aimais comment ses épaules frolaient mon torse ou comment ses fesses glissaient contre ma nouvelle érection.

Ma tête se posa sur le haut de son crâne. Je ne parlais plus. Ecoutant simplement ses pleures silencieux et attendant qu'elle veuille reprendre la parole.

Elle renifla un peu puis guida sa main vers ses yeux. Essuyant ses larmes, elle souffla puis se retourna dans mes bras.

**- J'ai encore parfois du mal à accepter qu'elle ****ait**** raison.**

- **Je ne comprends pas. **Ma voix était basse et légère. Je lui chuchottais ses mots de peur qu'elle ne s'éloigne si je parlais trop fort. -** Explique moi.**

Elle souffla une nouvelle fois, se passant la main dans les cheveux. Elle me contourna et alla se remettre sur le canapé, m'invitant à la rejoindre.

La couverture remontée sur nos corps, elle se blottit contre mon torse et enfin elle se mit à parler.

**- J'ai... Je ne peux pas accepter notre relation pour l'instant. **Ses yeux me scrutaient alors que j'encaissais sans rien dire ses révélations. **- J'ai toujours cette impression que Jacob va passer cette porte et va venir me chercher. **Elle regarda la porte et baissa le regard. **- Je suis désolée de te faire ça. Edward. J'éprouve quelque chose pour toi. Mais... J'arrive pas à... **Sa voix s'écrasa, ses paroles me brûlaient.

- **Bella.... Laisse nous du temps... Il faut que tu nous laisses du temps. **Je ne pouvais pas la laisser s'éloigner de moi comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas ! C'est au dessus de mes forces.

- **Edward. Le temps ? Ça fera plus de neuf mois qu'il est ... Et quoi ? ****O****ù**** j'en suis aujourd'hui ? **Où voulait-elle en venir ?... Je ne comprenais pas !**- Nul part Edward ! Je n'en suis nul part. J'ai... J'ai besoin de m'éloigner quelque temps. J'ai besoin de faire le point.**

- **O****ù**** veux-tu en venir ?** Ma voix était horriblement tremblante. La panique me gagnait alors que je sentais que je n'allais pas aimer ce qu'elle allait me dire.

- **Je pense que ce truc entre nous doit s'arrêter. **Ses yeux étaient toujours baisser sur nos mains liées. Je ne bougeais plus. Sentant la colère arriver. Une colère contre elle mais aussi contre moi. Parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire. Qu'est-ce que je devais dire ?

Ses doigts se détachèrent des miens et j'avais une horrible impression que j'étais entrain de la perdre. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça. Il fallait que je réagisse.

- **Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit Bella ! Tu ne peux pas abandoner maintenant... Putain mais regarde toi ! Ne vois-tu pas les progrés que tu as fait depuis un mois. **

Elle semblait décontenancée par ma voix peinée et légèrement agressive.

- **Arrêtes de fuir bon sang ! Tu n'en as pas marre de te cacher derrière un amour qui ne sera plus. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu t'enfermes dans ton silence ! Dans ton malheur ! **

Je me radoucis doucement, prenant son visage entre mes mains. **- Je ne te laisserai pas faire... Tu ne pourras pas te débarasser de moi aussi facilement. **Mes doigts effacèrent les larmes naissantes sur ses joues. **- Je suis là. Tu m'entends ? Je suis là.**

Ma bouche s'approcha de la sienne. Tout ce temps elle ne disait rien. Se laissant manipuler entre mes mains. Ma bouche toucha la sienne une fois. -** Je ne peux pas te laisser. **Je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois. - **Alors ne me quitte pas... Pas maintenant... Pas comme ça...** Je l'embrassais enfin pleinement. Goûtant ses lèvres avidement. Elle se laissait toujours diriger. Ses yeux se fermaient tandis que son corps se détendit. **- Tu es toute ma vie à présent... Je... Je...**

- **Shut. **Elle posa un doigt sur ma bouche. **- Embrasse moi. **Je souris alors et l'embrassais avec toute la fougue dont j'étais capable.

Nos langues se touchaient. Nos bouches se cherchaient. Son corps s'approchait du mien jusqu'à se fondre en moi. Comment avait-elle pu penser que je pourrais la laisser partir comme ça ? Ça m'était tout bonnement impossible, parce que, Merde ! Je l'aimais ! Pourquoi ne le voyait-elle pas ?!

Ses mains se dirigèrent vers mes cheveux. Elle les prit entre ses doigts et augmenta l'intensité de notre baiser.

Ma respiration devint hachée. Mon corps se réchauffa. J'avais encore envie d'elle.

Elle grimpa sur mon corps mais pendant la manoeuvre, ses jambes glissèrent sur le bord du canapé nous faisant tomber sur le sol.

Hilares tous les deux, nos bouches se retrouvèrent de nouveau, alors que nos corps s'imbriquaient sur le tapis du salon.

Ses mains me poussèrent pour m'allonger tandis qu'elle se placait sur mes cuisses. Elle frotta son sexe contre le mien. Ma respiration se coupa. Mes mains guidèrent ses hanches.

- **Viens... Viens Bella... J'ai besoin de toi...** Elle m'embrassa, glissant directement sa langue dans ma bouche.

- **Edward... **Son corps se leva. Elle descendit sur mon membre durci, nous faisant gémir ensemble. Nos chairs s'apprivoisaient. Nos corps travaillant ensemble.

J'avais envie de lui dire... Ces trois petits mots... Ces septs lettres... Ces paroles qui auraient pu faire toute la différence. Mais, pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

J'vais besoin qu'elle aprenne à avoir confiance en moi. J'avais besoin qu'elle s'habitue à ma présence à ses côtés. Je préfèrais y aller doucement...

Ses mouvements sur ma longueur s'accélérèrent. La transpiration perla sur nos corps. Sa bouche était entrouverte. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Ses joues rougies... Mais elle était tellement belle. Tellement plus que ce que je n'avais jamais vu.

L'orgasme lui allait bien. Elle se libérait de toute sa colère et sa peine pendant ces moments.

Ses parois se resserrèrent, son sexe emprisonnant le mien. Sa tête bascula en arrière alors que je me relevais vivement. Plaçant mes mains dans son dos, je léchais sa potrine offerte à ma vue.

Comment pourrais-je lui résister ?

Elle cria mon prénom dans un dernier effort, m'envoyant une salve de plaisir en même temps. Je jouis tout de suite après elle. Grognant son prénom et posant mon front contre son corps.

...

Lentement, nous nous remettions de notre orgasme. Tous les deux allongés l'un contre l'autre. Nous profitions du moment. Nos yeux se fermaient. Des baisers, des caresses suivirent... Jusqu'à ce que le sommeil nous emporta à nouveau.

...

Je sursautais vivement lorsque la sonnette de la porte retentit. Merde ! Qui était-ce ?

**- Edward ? T'es là ? **Ho non ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! C'est Alice !

- **Bella... Bella réveille toi ! **Je la secouai essayant de la réveiller doucement mais malheureusement nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps.

- **Edward ! Je sais que t'es là ! Ouvre ! **

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Sa voix était endormie. Je souris alors que mes yeux s'attardaient sur la moue fatiguée qu'elle affichait.

- **On a un petit problème en fait. **Ses yeux s'ouvrirent plus grandement. Elle semblait surprise puis m'interrogea du regard.

- **Edward mais bon sang ouvre moi ! **Alice venait de se manifester plus bruyemment en tapant fortement dans la porte.

**- ****Oh**** non Alice...** Sa main se posa sur sa bouche. **- Comment ? ... Je veux pas qu'elle ... Elle ne doit... Edward ...** Elle était paniquée.

Prenant les choses en main. Je me levais, l'aidant à se remettre sur ses pieds également.

- **Vas t'habiller dans la chambre et couche toi dans mon lit.**

- **Edward ? Pourquoi tu ?? Mais qu'est-ce... **Je ne la laissais pas finir.

- **Fais ce que je te dis. Aller dépêches toi !**

Elle finit par obéir et courut dans la chambre. Je débarrassais la pièce rapidement, tout en enfilant mon jean et ma chemise de la veille tout aussi vite.

Prenant une grande inspiration, j'ouvris à ma soeur qui entra en trombe dans mon appartement.

- **Je t'en pris Alice, entre ...**

- **Bella n'est pas rentré cette nuit ! Je suis inquiète Edward. Je ne sais pas où elle est. C'est de ****ma faute ! Il faut que tu m'aides ! Il faut que...**

- **Elle est ici. **Elle se tourna face à moi choquée de ce que je venais de dire.

- **Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Et où ?**

- **Elle dort dans ma chambre. **Elle secoua la tête, ne semblant toujours pas comprendre la situation. -** Je l'ai découverte hier soir, pleurant contre le sol de la salle de danse lorsque je m'apprêtais à quitter le conservatoire. **

Ses mains cachaient ses yeux, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Elle était décontenancée et soulagée en même temps.

- **Alice... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Et vu l'amitié qu'il y a entre vous, je pense que ce ne seras pas bien grave. Mais laisse lui un peu de temps...**

- **Je ne fais que ça. **Sa voix s'affaissa. Je m'approchais, la prenant dans mes bras. Ses larmes coulèrent plus fortement alors qu'elle se laissait aller.

- **Elle va aller mieux. Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais veiller sur elle... **Elle releva son visage humide vers le mien. Un regard reconaissant gagna ses yeux.

- **Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? **Ma soeur avait toujours le don de deviner ce que ressentait les autres. Elle analysait beaucoup et voyait facilement les sentiments que chacun pouvait ressentir. C'était en elle depuis qu'elle était petite. Je ne pouvais qu'acquiècer devant cette question qui n'en était pas vraiment une.

Elle sourit, puis me prit dans ses bras. - **Merci... **

Puis, elle me fit un petit bisou sur la joue et récupèra ses affaires qu'elle avait éparpillé dans le salon. Je la regardait amusé et lui fit un signe de main lorsqu'elle quitta l'appartement.

Un compte à rebours s'éleva dans ma tête... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

La porte se réouvrit et la tête de ma soeur passa dans entrebâillement.

- **Demain 10h ! On a des choses à se dire toi et moi ! **Elle me gratifia d'un clin d'oeil et quitta définitivement les lieux.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée !

Dépité du tempérament de ma soeur, je secouai la tête et retournai voir celle qui avait besoin de moi à l'heure qu'il était. Bella....

Mais je fus une nouvelle fois stopper par la sonnerie de l'appartement.

Je me retournais et allais finalement ouvrir. Qui était-ce encore ?

* * *

Heu... Juste pour ma défense ce n'était pas mon idée ! LOL

Court Rhea ! Court !

Enfin voilà... Bella ne sait pas trop ou elle en est. Va t-elle finir enfin par accepter Edward dans sa vie en tant que petit ami ? Alice va t'elle s'en mêler ? Qui est derrière cette foutue porte ?

Rhhho ! Que de questions...

Il va falloir attendre mardi prochain pour le savoir ! Vous vous souvenez de ce bouton en dessous ? Ha oui ce truc marqué "review". Exact !

La marche à suivre est très simple. Vous appuyez sur le bouton, une page apparaît et vous pouvez vous lâcher sur la place pévu à cet effet. Cela ne coute rien, ça prend deux secondes et nous, ça nous remotive ! Alors on y va maintenant !

Bisous et en attendant prenez soin de vous

Rhea & Luna...


	13. Chapter 12

Hello Everybody !

Je suis impardonnable. J'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde... Rhea tu peux te servir de ton fouet ! Je le mérite... *tremble de peur* (ou peut-être d'excitation ? Hmmm... Je n'ai rien dit !)

Enfin, je répondrais à tout le monde plutôt deux fois qu'une pour la prochaine fois. Mais j'avoue qu'on est un peu prise par le temps avec ma Rhea. Si vous voulez des chapitres en temps et en heures... En tout cas, je suis vraiment désolée, ça ne se reproduira plus ! ;-)

Merci en tout cas à tout le monde... C'est super, c'est génial ! Continuez à m'encourager et je vous jure que vous ne serez pas déçu !

Merci à toutes celles qui sont présentes chaque semaines, merci de nous soutenir, merci de vos reviews (même si je sais qu'on peut encore faire mieux ! lol), merci de lire ma fiction et de me faire part de vos avis.

Un bisou particulier pour mes deux chouchouttes de tous les jours. Delph et Caro... Je vous embrasse fort les filles et quand vous voulez pour la pétanque et le verre de muscat (un Delph ? XD) Et évidemment Rhea. Comme toujours ma Rhea d'amour a fait du bon boulot... Toi et moi on s'est bien trouvée n'est-ce pas ? Une paire, un tout... Ensemble on est le Ying et le Yang, le feu et l'eau, le sadisme et la perversité, la sagesse et l'insouciance... Merci...

Et juste pour finir et je me tais ensuite, promis ! Un dernier clin d'oeil à mon rayon de soleil ! Celine t'es aussi tarrée que nous ma parole ! Tu te rends compte que tes reviews sont aussi grande que mes chapitres ? lol... Mille fois merci ! Gros bisous

Bon chapitre un peu différent, je vous laisse juger !

POV Rosalie.

**- Tu vas voir ma Belle... Une fois que j'aurai trouvé ces foutus clés, tonton Emmett va te montrer qui est le grand roi de la ****plongée****sous-marine****. **J'éclatais de rire devant son air excité rien qu'à l'idée de recommencer nos petits câlins. Emmett pouvait se montrer tellement immature des fois. Mais il était si mignon. Amusée, je l'attrapais par le col de son tee-shirt et le rapprochait de moi.

**- Tonton Emmett ? Es-tu ****sûr**** de vouloir être de ma famille ? **Mes lèvres étaient près des siennes. Il sourit puis s'avança pour enfin m'embrasser.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas, de l'allure à laquelle étaient allées les choses entre nous. Il était entré dans ma vie et je n'étais pas prête à ce qu'il en sorte... Amoureuse ? Peut-être bien.

Je lui rendis son baiser, ma main glissant sur ses flans pour atterrir dans la poche arrière de son jean. Je récupérais les clés et les balançaient devant ses yeux tout en me reculant.

- **Tu me connais trop bien. **Il entra la clé dans la serrure. La clé ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. -** Il y a déjà des clés dans la serrure. Je ne savais pas qu'Edward était là ?**

Il secoua la tête amusé, puis frappa à la porte de chez lui.

Lorsqu'enfin Edward apparut devant nous, il était à moitié habiller. Des cernes sous ses yeux, il avait une petite mine mais semblait toutefois heureux. Pourquoi heureux ? Je ne savais pas. Cette étincelle dans ses yeux peut-être...

- **C'est toi ?**

**- Ravi de te voir aussi petit frère ! **Il semblait mal à l'aise. Nous regardant entrer dans l'appartement presque apeuré, il finit par souffler et refermer la porte.- **On te dérange peut-être ?**

Bien sur, il fallait se douter que mon nounours allait en profiter pour charrier son frère. Edward nous regarda presque désarmé, et finit par prendre la parole tout doucement.

- **Ecoutes Em'. Heu... Je ne suis pas seul... **Il cherchait ses mots alors que son frère commençait déjà à se frotter les mains. Non ! Emmett. Je n'étais pas sure que c'était le moment.

**- Pas seul ?** Emmett fronçait les sourcils en les levant l'un après l'autre subjectivement.

**- Bella est ici...**

**- Bella ?** Nous avions parlé en même temps. Tout deux, le regard rivé sur Edward. Ok ! Ceci expliquerait les étincelles dans les yeux et la gêne face à notre arrivée surprise. J'avais tout de suite su qu'il se passait quelques choses entre ces deux là. C'était plus qu'évident. Il lui faisait du bien. Je voyais très bien qu'ils se tournaient autour. Je me demandais même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés.

**- Oui. Elle s'est ****disputée**** avec Alice hier soir. On s'est croisé au conservatoire et j'ai décidé de l'amener à l'appartement. Je ****ne**** pouvais pas la laisser seule. **Nous ne disions rien. Le regardant simplement. Emmett avec un sourire entendu quant à leur soirée en tête à tête. Moi, je me contentais de le regarder avec respect et gratitude.

**- Elle est ****passée**** par des moments douloureux n'est-ce pas ? **Ma phrase avait franchi mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse réellement la retenir. Ma voix était douce et mon ton rassurant.

Edward baissa la tête, triste certainement de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Emmett lui ne semblait pas concerné par cette histoire. Une ridule entre les yeux annonçait qu'il réfléchissait à quelques choses. Etait-ce au sujet de ce Jacob ? Je ne le savais pas. Ce que je savais par contre c'est que toutes ces personnes autour d'elle étaient là pour l'aider et j'avais cette horrible impression que notre pauvre Bella ne savait plus trop où elle en était.

**- Oui en effet...** La voix d'Edward était pleine de tristesse tandis qu'il regardait un point droit devant lui. Il semblerait que Bella avait prit une place dans sa vie plus qu'elle ne le croyait. Ou qu'elle ne le voyait.- **Son ex fiancé est mort... Assassiné...** Sa voix mourut lorsque le dernier mot franchit ses lèvres.

Je savais tout ça. Alice m'avait raconté comment ça s'était passé. Elle m'avait raconté par quoi elle était passée. Elle m'avait décrit une Bella dépressive et brisée. Pourtant lorsque je regardais cette jeune femme, oui je voyais une part d'ombre c'était sûr. Mais ce que je voyais surtout, c'était une femme perdue qui essayait de remonter la pente de sa vie. Une vie qu'elle devait reconstruire seule.

Elle avait surtout peur de perdre encore une personne qui lui était chère.

Cela me rappelait quelqu'un...

**- Je peux lui parler ?** Je commençais déjà à m'avancer vers la chambre d'Edward. Supposant que c'était le seul endroit où je pouvais la trouver.

**- Rose... Je ne crois pas que...**

**- Laisse la faire Ed'.** Emmett m'avait toujours fait confiance depuis le début. Il connaissait tout de moi. Parce que je lui avais tout raconté. J'avais préféré être honnête avec lui dès le départ. Et je savais qu'il avait pensé à la même chose que moi. Les vieux démons devaient être exorcisés. Et le seul moyen, c'était d'en parler...

**...**

**- Bella je peux entrer ?** J'avais à peine touché la porte du bout des doigts. L'entrouvrant, j'avais passé ma tête dans l'entrebâillement.

**- Rosalie ? Mais comment est-ce que... Enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Enfin je veux dire, ça va ? Heu... Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si mal à l'aise tout à coup ?**

Elle se releva d'un coup, surprise de toute évidence par ma venue. Tout le long de sa tirade, des grosses rougeurs envahirent ses joues.

Je m'approchais en souriant.

**- Ne ****t'inquiète**** pas ma belle... **Ma main caressa ses cheveux. **- C'est normal...** Elle me regarda presque apeurée. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver il y a quelques années en arrière. A ce moment, jamais je n'aurais cru que ma vie serait si facile aujourd'hui. A cette époque, tout était si sombre et difficile. Le paysage était noir et lugubre.

Elle devait être si perdue. Pensant certainement tromper l'homme qu'elle aimait dans les bras d'un autre.**- Tu vas bien ?** Elle ne bougeait pas, préférant me regarder avec un sourire crispé et une gêne évidente.

- **Oui... Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? **Je voyais qu'elle cachait ce qu'elle ressentait... Mais je n'avais aucune envie de la juger. Je voulais simplement l'aider à ma manière. C'était là ou j'avais pris ma décision de lui faire part de mon histoire...

**- Je vais te dire quelque chose Bella. Tu crois que personne ne voit ton état ? Tu penses duper tout le monde sur ta bonne humeur. Sur ton sourire qui ne trompe personne. Et peut-être y arrives-tu avec certains. Mais moi non ! Tu ne me tromperas pas Bella.**

**- ****Où**** veux-tu en venir Rose ? **Elle était perdue. Elle ne comprenait pas.

**- Je suis passée par ce que tu vis en ce moment. J'ai cru que ma vie s'arrêterait en même temps que la sienne... C'était un douze juillet et à ****cette**** époque je n'imaginais pas ma vie sans lui...**

(Craig armstrong feat Evan Dando- Wake up in New York)

_- __Oh__ putain Teddy bear, tu as vu sa tête ? _

**-**_ Si je l'ai vu ? Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et il était prêt à nous massacrer !_

**- **_Il faut dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu m'embrasses alors que j'étais censé être en plein rendez-vous avec ce type._

_- C'est toi qui m'a appelé je te signale..._

_Ethan __m'avait__ alors regardé et __m'avait__ sourit. Il semblait satisfait d'être là. Une lueur dans les yeux, un visage si familier. Depuis le temps que nous étions amis, il __avait__ toujours été là pour moi. Peut-être __était__-ce lui ? Parce que j'avais beau __cherché__ l'homme parfait sur des sites de rencontre, jamais personne __n'avait__ jamais été aussi parfait que mon ami. Chaque rendez-vous se terminait de la même façon. Je m'éclipsais __aux__toilettes__ prétextant devoir me repoudrer le nez, et je profitais de cet instant pour appeler mon Teddy Bear à l'aide. _

_Cinq rendez-vous __horribles__ qui avaient tous aboutis à la même chose. Au final, je me retrouvais toujours dans cette voiture, nous amenant vers le bar le plus proche pour fêter mon nouvel échec sentimental ! _

_Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'en étais heureuse. Je me demandais presque si je ne faisais pas exprès de rater mes rendez-vous pour pouvoir trouver une excuse afin de retrouver mon ami. D'ailleurs __l'avais__-je déjà considéré comme un ami ?_

_Me sortant de mes réflexions devenues courant ces derniers temps, je lui rendis son sourire et démarrais ma voiture._

**- **_Comme d'habitude ?_

**- **_Évidemment Betty ! Je levais les yeux au ciel. Ce surnom me __poursuivait__ depuis que nous nous étions __rencontrés__. Déjà à __cette__ époque, notre relation pouvait faire partie de ces histoires épiques, __où__ le preux chevalier __venait__ sauver la belle princesse. Mais je n'avais absolument rien d'une princesse..._

_Quand on __avait__ à peine dix huit ans et que l'on __quittait__ sa famille pour suivre ces études à Los-Angeles, on ne __s'attendait__ certainement pas à vivre des situations dans __lesquelles__ agression et tentative de viole en __faisaient__ partie. Bien __sûr__, la petite provinciale que j'étais, c'était laissée berner par des belles paroles d'un homme qui passait par là. Je ne me trouvais pas jolie. Je ne croyais pas en moi. Il avait fallu d'une sortie et d'un verre pour que je me laisse embarquer dans cette ruelle vide et sombre. _

_J'avais fermé les yeux, espérant que ce qu'il était entrain de me faire passerait plus vite. Mais malheureusement ces mains sur moi étaient trop __douloureuses__ pour que j'en oublie leur présence. _

_Je __m'étais__ alors débattue, __j'avais__hurlé. J'avais__ tapé des poings contre son corps. Mais il était trop fort pour moi. Je voulais mourir. Oublier cette douleur dans mon cœur. Cette sensation d'être __sale__. _

_C'était__ à cet instant qu'Ethan était arrivé..._

_Il avait attrapé ce type et l'avait tabassé dans le coin de la ruelle. J'étais tétanisée et je n'osais plus bouger, ni parler. Mais je me __souvenais__ qu'à ce moment, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de cet homme, si fort et robuste. Il aurait pu me protéger à n'importe quel moment et de n'importe qui. Il était devenu mon « superman des temps modernes » et j'étais contente qu'il soit entré dans ma vie. Même si la façon dont il était arrivé n'était pas la meilleure. _

_Suite à cet __événement__, une complicité s'était installée entre nous pour devenir par la suite une véritable amitié. Je lui serais éternellement reconnaissante de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Il m'avait aidé à me servir de mon expérience pour avancer. Il m'avait appris à me battre pour me défendre seule, il m'avait aidé à acquérir de l'assurance. J'étais devenue une femme forte, belle et sure d'elle. _

_Aujourd'hui, trois ans plus tard, notre amitié __avait__ évolué. Je n'imaginais plus ma vie sans Ethan..._

_- Deux martinis s'il te plait Alex ! _

**- **_Arrête de commander deux martinis si tu détestes tant cette boisson Eth'! _

**- **_Oui mais toi tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? Je lui souris de toutes mes dents._

**- **_J'adore le martini !_ _Il riait devant mon extase chaque fois que je buvais cette boisson.-Cela n'empêche que tu n'es pas toujours obligé de boire comme moi._

**- **_J'ai fini par apprécier cette boisson. Il avait levé les épaules nonchalamment, et commençais à siroter sa boisson._

_- J'adore cette chanson ! Tu viens on va danser ! J'avais bu d'une traite ma boisson et l'avait emmené sur la piste de danse sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Il avait ri devant ma fougue et m'avait __suivit__ docilement. Tout paraissait toujours __naturel__ dans nos instants. Néanmoins, lorsque la musique commença, une gêne nouvelle se __fit__ ressentir._

_C'était un slow et nous nous efforcions à ne pas nous laisser envahir par cette envie de l'autre pour préserver notre amitié. Il __restait__ quand même l'un des hommes les plus beaux que je n'avais jamais rencontré. Il était tout ce que je rêvais chez un homme. Il était brun, des yeux verts, un visage __amical__ et viril, fort et rassurant. Il était tout ce que je pouvais chercher. _

_Ses mains s'étaient __posées__ sur mes hanches me provoquant des frissons et une sensation étrange au niveau de mon bas ventre. J'avais cette sensation d'être chez moi et __c'était__ à cet instant que je l'avais embrassé. Tout était trop fort pour être __ignoré__. J'avais besoin de lui à mes côtés. C'était de lui dont je rêvais depuis toutes ces années. Il __avait__ posé son front contre le __mien__ et m'avait souri d'une façon si particulière, d'une façon si heureuse et naturelle. J'étais aux anges. Je voulais __profiter__ pleinement de cette soirée. _

_Nous avions alors __regagné__ le bar, et c'était d'un commun accord que nous avions repris un verre, puis un autre..._

_La tête commençait à me tourner légèrement. J'avais envie de lui. Je l'avais __attrapé__ par __le__ col et je l'avais __embrassé__ lui montrant mon envie. Il avait souri et nous avait __emmenés__ vers la sortie. L'air frais m'avait fait un bien fou, calmant nullement ma libido mais apaisant la sensation de tête qui me tournait. J'avais décidé de prendre le volant. Nous avions bu __tous__ les deux et je savais être la mieux __placée__ pour conduire. La passion pour les voitures __m'avait__ aidé à plaider ma cause._

**(**Craig Armstrong- World Trade Center piano Theme)

_Une main sur ma __cuisse__, l'autre sous sa tête, il me regardait conduire avec un regard tellement heureux, serein et amoureux..._

_Mes yeux faisaient la navette entre lui et la route. J'avais accéléré un peu la vitesse pour que nous arrivions plus vite et que nous __puissions__ nous savourer pleinement pour la toute première fois. _

_C'est à ce moment là que tout __avait__basculé__. Je roulais trop vite... Je n'avais pas vu la voiture qui arrivait droit sur nous. Je n'avais pas __anticipé__ le choc imminent. J'avais cru que rien ne pouvait nous arriver pourtant pendant quelques secondes ce fut le trou noire. Plus rien... _

_Il n'y avait plus rien autour. C'était sombre et froid. _

_Puis cette main était apparue devant moi. __Chargée__ d'un Halo de lumière, elle me poussait à sortir de cette obscurité. Elle me répétait ''réveilles toi''. _

_Lorsque j'avais ouvert mes paupières et que la lumière était entrée, une douleur lancinante avait gagné ma tête. Une odeur de rouille emplissait l'habitacle de la voiture. Je ne me souvenais plus de comment on en était arrivé là. _

_Tout était terriblement confus dans mon esprit. Il y avait ces __phares__ face à nous, cette voiture nous percutant. Cette sensation que tout mon corps avait été envoyé dans les airs. Puis, la pression d'une main contre la mienne. L'entente de mon nom dans un cri de terreur. Et enfin, le __noir__ partout. Le silence. C'était tellement paisible. Mais aussi effrayant._

_(Eden-Hooverphonic (Sit down and listen)_

_Did You Ever Think of me as your best friend (As-tu jamais pensé à moi, En tant que meilleur ami)_

_And did I ever think of you (Ai-je jamais pensé à toi)_

_I'm not complainig (Je ne me plains pas)_

_J'avais__ effacé la larme qui perler au coin de mes yeux et je m'étais tourné vers l'homme que j'aimais. Il avait sa tête contre la fenêtre, ses yeux étaient clos et il était couvert de sang. _

_- Ethan... Ma voix était mal assurée. __J'avais__ avancé ma main vers son épaule. -Hey Eth' ! Réveilles toi... Mais il n'y avait toujours rien.- Ehtan ! Hey ! Je poussais un peu plus fort.- Teddy bear ! Ouvre les yeux...aller ! Des larmes commençaient à me bruler, je le secouais de plus en plus fort espérant le faire revenir à moi. Mais rien.- Ethan ! Je pleurais vraiment cette fois. Ethan ! Ma voix mourut dans mes sanglots. Je l'avais pris dans mes bras. Mes mains étaient pleines de sang. Mon corps tremblait, ma respiration n'était plus. J'étais complètement anéantie._

_I never tried to feel (Je n'ai jamais essayé de ressentir)_

_I never tried to feel this vibration (Je n'ai jamais essayé de ressentir cette vibration)_

_I never tried to reach (Je n'ai jamais essayé de rejoindre)_

_I never tried to reach your eden (Je n'ai jamais essayé de rejoindre ton Eden)_

_Je caressais du bout des doigts ses cheveux. Mon nez touchait son crâne tandis que j'essayais de réguler ma respiration._

_Nous balançant d'avant en arrière, je hurlais ma peine dans l'espace restreint de la voiture._

_- NOOOONN ! Pas ça ! Pas toi ! Pitié pas toi !... Ma voix n'était que sanglot, mon cœur était brisé. On m'avait __enlevé__ mon meilleur ami. On m'avait __enlevé__ l'homme que j'aimais avant même __d'avoir__ pus le lui dire._

_Did I ever think of you as my enemy (Ai-je jamais pensé à toi comme mon ennemi)_

_And did you ever think of me ? __(As-tu jamais pensé à moi ?)_

_I'm complaining (Je me plains)_

_- Mademoiselle vous allez bien ? La voix d'un homme me fit à peine relevé les yeux._

_I never tried to feel (Je n'ai jamais essayé de ressentir)_

_I never tried to feel this vibration (Je n'ai jamais essayé de ressentir cette vibration)_

_- Partais ! Laissez nous ! Je lui criais dessus. J'avais une telle violence à cet instant que mes membres se resserraient sur le corps de mon ami.- Tout ça c'est de ma faute ! Putain ! Je l'ai tué !Partais..._

_I never tried to reach (Je n'ai jamais essayé de rejoindre)_

_I never tried to reach your eden (Je n'ai jamais essayé de rejoindre ton Eden)_

_J'avais caché sa tête contre ma poitrine. Comme si le fait de l'approcher de mon cœur pouvait refaire battre le __sien__.- C'est de ma faute... Je pleurais encore et encore. Ma bouche offrait mille et un baiser à ce crane mort entre mes mains. J'étais si mal. La mort elle même me paraissait plus douce. C'était de ma faute. Je l'avais tué. _

_Il y avait des lumières rouges et bleues partout. Tout le monde s'agitait autour de nous. Je ne voulais pas sortir de la voiture, resserrant inlassablement le corps de mon meilleur ami entre mes bras. Je voulais nous protéger de tout ça. Je voulais que la mort me prenne avec lui. Je voulais avoir de nouveau son sourire face à moi. Je voulais connaître une nouvelle fois le goût de ses lèvres. M'imaginer que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar... _

_J'avais fermé mes yeux et quand je les avais __rouverts__, j'étais seule dans une chambre d'hôpital. La pièce était froide, douloureusement froide. J'avais cherché des yeux Ethan. Je voulais le voir à mes côtés. Mais il n'y était pas. J'étais seule et désemparée..._

_On m'avait demandé si j'avais de la famille. Mais j'étais incapable de parler. Je ne voulais parler à personne d'autre. Je voulais qu'on me laisse avec lui... Mais il n'était plus là. Il m'avait quitté. Il avait fait de moi la personne que j'étais et il m'avait quitté à cause de moi. Pourquoi ? _

_J'avais tout remis sur ma faute. Sa mort, la perte de mon amour, le mutisme dans lequel je m'étais enfoncé. Tout était de ma faute, alors si j'en souffrais c'était tant mieux. Je voulais ça ! J'avais mérité ça !_

_Néanmoins, pendant mon séjour seule à l'hôpital, j'avais fait la rencontre d'une femme. Elle était plutôt âgée mais elle demeurait très belle. Son hospitalisation était une sorte de routine pour voir l'évolution de son cancer. _

_Dès les premiers __instants__où__ elle était __entrée__ dans la chambre, elle m'avait __parlé__. Tout le temps, sans jamais s'interrompre. Elle m'avait raconté sa vie. Ses périodes difficiles, d'autres plus joviales. Elle m'avait montré une partie d'elle que personne à part moi ne connaissait. _

_- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? C'était la première phrase que j'avais dite depuis plus d'une semaine. Ma voix était rauque et ma gorge sèche._

_Elle m'avait alors __sourit__ et m'avait répondu simplement.- Pourquoi pas ? J'avais __décidé__ de lui laisser une chance. Je me contentais de l'écouter. Mais à mesure que les heures passaient, je m'attachais à elle. Mes questions mentales devenaient de vraies questions orales et enfin je reparlais. Elle semblait, malgré la situation dans laquelle elle était, heureuse de son sort.- Un cancer quand même ? Pourquoi être heureuse Elisabeth ? C'est si triste..._

_- Rosalie. La vie est trop courte pour ne pas l'apprécier. Pourquoi être malheureuse ? J'ai vécu les __plus belles années de ma vie avec l'homme que j'aime. J'ai voyagé et j'ai vécu à cent pour cent toutes mes années précédentes. Le cancer pour moi n'est rien. Il ne gagnera pas mon âme. Elle sera indéfiniment avec les gens que j'aime. Et chaque __jour__ qui passera, je les protégerais et les chérirais jusqu'à ce qu'ils me rejoignent. _

_- Vous __croyez__ qu'Ethan me voit de là __où__ il est ? J'avais baissé la tête, honteuse._

**- **_Soit en __sûre__. Et je suis certaine qu'il aurait voulu que tu vives ta vie à fond. En profitant de chaque instant qu'elle t'offre. __Vis__ tes rêves comme il aurait aimé le faire à tes côtés. Devient une femme forte et indépendante, comme il te l'a appris. Fais qu'il soit fier de toi... _

**- **_J'ai tué mon meilleur ami... C'était de ma faute ! Ma voix avait claqué seule. La révélation m'était toujours aussi douloureuse après ces quelques jours __seule__._

**- **_Tu n'y es pour rien Rosalie. La voiture vous a percuté. Le chauffeur était ivre mort. Il ne roulait pas sur sa voie._

**- **_J'avais bu aussi. J'aurai pu __éviter__ ça. Comment ? Comment est-ce que je pourrais encore me regarder en face..._

**- **_Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Arrête de te blâmer. Même si tu __n'avais__ rien bu le choc était inévitable._

**- **_Alors j'aurais du être à sa place... _

**- **_Ne dis pas une telle chose ma belle. __Pense__ une seconde à Ethan. Pense à ce qu'il aurait ressenti. Pense à ce que toi tu aurais voulu dans ce cas..._

**- **_J'aurais voulu qu'il soit heureux comme il m'a rendu heureuse..._

_- Alors... Que fais-tu encore dans cet hôpital ? Va... Profite de la vie. Vie la à fond... Chaque __jour__, une pensée de ta part continuera à le faire vivre. Chaque jour, un rêve que tu auras accompli pour vous deux vous permettra d'être réunis... Ne laisse pas ta vie t'échapper. __Saisis__ là... __Saisis__ là avant qu'un cancer ne te la __raccourcisse__._

_Je regardais Elisabeth avec un regard choqué et triste._

**- **_Elisabeth... Ne dites pas ça ! Vous allez vous battre et continuez à vivre ! _

_Elle n'avait rien répondu, se contentant de me regarder souriante. -Merci..._

_Nous avions parlé en même temps, ça nous avait fait rire. Cela faisait tellement de bien. Elle était si forte de combattre tout ça. De ne pas se plaindre. Jamais. De voir la vie du bon côté._

_Je m'étais levé et j'avais __fais__ mes __sacs__. Mes blessures étaient pratiquement guéries et je ne voulais plus perdre de temps. J'avais du temps à rattraper. Je voulais retrouver mon frère. Je voulais changer de vie. Me laisser aller... Vivre..._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?_

_- Partir... Je vais __retourner__ voir ma famille. Je vais recommencer ma vie et la vivre à fond. _

_Je m'étais __retournée__ vers ma voisine de chambre et je lui avais souri, reconnaissante et apaisée. _

_- Merci... Merci pour tout... Je m'étais approcher d'elle et l'avais prise dans mes bras. _

_- Ce fut un plaisir Rosalie. Elle s'était alors légèrement écartée et avait posé sa main sur mon cœur. - Et __n'oublies__ surtout pas que tant que tu vis tes rêves, il sera là... Il ne te quittera pas. La vie est trop courte ma belle... la vie est trop courte._

_Une larme coulait sur ma joue. Je __la__ serrais une nouvelle fois dans mes bras puis dans un dernier sourire et un dernier signe de main j'étais sortie de la chambre. Néanmoins je lui avais __fais__ promettre qu'elle me donne de ses nouvelles juste avant de la quitter. -Et si l'envie vous en dit, je serais à New-York... Puis j'avais quitté cette inconnue incroyable._

_Une semaine plus tard j'avais acheté mon billet d'avion pour New-York et j'avais revendu mon garage. Disant au revoir à mes amis le jour de l'enterrement d'Ethan. Je n'avais pas pleuré ce jour là, j'avais souri. Parce qu'il __m'avait__ appris qui j'étais. Et il avait l'espace de quelques secondes porté le poids de mon cœur sur ses épaules. Jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier. Il __serais__ toujours là..._

_Quelques jours plus tard, j'avais appris le décès d'Elisabeth. Elle avait demandé à ce que soit inscrit sur sa tombe ''la vie est trop courte pour ne pas en profiter''... _

_Elle était apparue dans ma vie à la vitesse d'une étoile. Elle avait guidé mon esprit et illuminait mon âme détruite. Elle m'avait montré que tout __n'était__ pas simple __tous__ les jours, mais que si l'on s'en __donnait__ les moyens alors tout __pouvait__ être si facile. J'admirais cette femme au courage et à __la__ force de caractère, __que__ même un cancer destructeur __n'avait__ pas __empêché__ d'être heureuse et de ne pas regretter sa vie... _

_Ma vision avait changé après ça..._

…

POV B

Je n'en revenais pas des révélations de Rosalie. Elle était passée par tellement de douleur, de chagrin, de mauvais coup du sort. Comment faisait-elle pour être aussi bien aujourd'hui.

Je ne pouvais que l'admirer pour une telle volonté. Si elle, elle y était arrivé, pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas vivre ma vie aussi ? Réaliser mes rêves, profitant de chaque instant qu'il m'était offert à fond... Comme Elisabeth...

**- Tu as dit que tu n'avais ****pas**** pu parler pendant une semaine... Donc personne de ta famille n'est au courant de cette histoire ?**

**- Pas même Jasper. Quand j'ai dit que j'avais tout plaquer c'était pour ça. Je ne pouvais plus rester là bas... Je voulais avancer, droit devant moi...**

**- Je t'admire beaucoup tu sais ? Avoir une telle force de caractère. Je ne sais pas si...**

**- Tu en es capable ! Bella, Jacob n'a jamais demandé à ce que tu te ****noies**** dans ta souffrance. Jacob n'a jamais demandé à ce que tu ne vives plus. A ce que tu t'interdises d'aimer à nouveau.**

**- Je... Je...**

Elle s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Sa présence était réconfortante. Je savais maintenant qu'elle comprenait ce que j'avais vécu. Est-ce que cela me donnait une nouvelle vision de notre Rosalie ? Oui certainement. Est-ce que cela me rapprochait d'elle ? J'en étais sûre.

**- Merci d'avoir fait ça pour moi... Je ****n'aurais**** jamais cru que tu étais passé par tout ça...**

**- Je te l'ai dit Bella... Ma vision après ces événements à changer. Elisabeth était en stade terminal d'un cancer. Il ne lui restait que quelques heures à vivre. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée et qu'elle a entendu des infirmières parlaient de ''la fille qui a perdu son ami suite à un accident et qui depuis ne parle plus et refuse de s'alimenter'', elle est allée voir ces dernières et leur a demandé à ce qu'on l'installe dans ma chambre. Quand ces petits enfants m'ont parlé de cette histoire, je suis ****restée**** choquée. Tu ****imagines**** Bella. Cette femme a voulu ****aider**** une dernière personne avant de mourir. C'était en ****quelque****sorte**** sa dernière volonté. Elle m'a sauvé Bella... Je ne sais pas ****où**** je serais à l'heure qu'il est si elle n'était pas ****entrée**** dans cette chambre. **

**- Je... Je comprends.**

**- Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Je n'avais ****personne**** dans cette chambre à part cette inconnue. J'étais seule... Mais toi non ! Tu ne l'es pas ! Tu nous as nous. Emmett, Jasper, moi. Et surtout tu as Alice et Edward... Je sais que tu es importante pour eux. Alors ****ressaisis-toi**** et ****montres**** leur que tu es forte et que Oui la vie est belle...**

Elle avait raison. Je n'avais pas le droit de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je n'étais en aucun cas responsable de la mort de Jacob, j'avais le droit à une nouvelle chance. Pour Alice. Pour Edward. Pour moi !

**- Je vais te laisser maintenant. Emmett doit s'impatienter. **Je souris devant son regard blasé pourtant si fier de son homme.

Une dernière question pourtant me tourmentait. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir mais je l'interpelais une dernière fois.

**- Rosalie attends ! **Elle se tourna vers moi, le sourire accroché aux lèvres.- **Tu l'aimes Emmett ?**

Ses yeux se mirent à briller tandis qu'elle me fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la chambre. Bien sûr qu'elle aimait Emmett. C'était tellement évident.

D'ailleurs si elle pouvait aimer de nouveau après tout ça, pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi je ne me laisserais pas aller à un nouveau départ.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et c'est une chevelure cuivrée qui fit son entrée. Edward...

Pourquoi pas ?

**- Je peux entrer ?** Je lui souris, amusée de sa retenue.

**- C'est ta chambre ****aux****dernières****nouvelles**** ! **

**- ****Exact**** ! **Il entra finalement et prit la place de Rose. L'effet ne rendait pas pareil.

Ses yeux paraissaient inquiets pourtant j'allais bien.

**- Comment tu te sens ?**

**- Bien pourquoi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas... Tu as l'air... Je ne sais...**Il baissa la tête et souffla.

**- Edward ? **

**- Oui ?** Ses yeux verts m'hypnotisaient.

**- ****Prends-moi**** dans tes bras...** Il sourit, s'approcha de moi et me glissa dans l'étau de ses bras.

Nos jambes étaient entrelacées. Nos mains étaient liées au milieu de nos deux corps. Sa tête posait sur mon crâne alors que la mienne était posée sur son torse. Il effectuait avec son autre main inoccupée des petits cercles apaisants sur mon épaule.

Pendant plusieurs minutes nous ne disions rien. J'écoutais son cœur battre. Je regardais les frissons qui apparaissaient sur ses bras chaque fois que je bougeais ma jambe. J'entendais sa respiration douce...

J'avais envie de lui montrer que je voulais essayer avec lui. Je voulais essayer une nouvelle histoire. Me laisser aller à aimer de nouveau. Me laisser envahir par tout ce qui construisait une histoire.

**- Edward ? **Lui dis-je tout en relevant la tête.

**- Hum ?** Il me regardait avec cette lueur dans les yeux.

**- ****Fais-moi**** l'amour...**

(This love- Elisabeth Fraser)

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il ne bougea pas. Il attendait que je dise ou face quelques chose pour lui montrer que j'avais changé d'avis. Mais je lui souris et posais mes lèvres sur le bout des siennes en un léger toucher.

Lorsque je m'écartais de son visage, ses yeux étaient fermés et son sourire réapparaissait.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et une nouvelle lueur les habitait. C'était effrayant mais je ne voulais pas reculer. Alors je me relevai un peu et commençai à retirer mon tee-shirt.

J'étais à présent en soutien-gorge devant lui. Je le regardai une nouvelle fois.

**- ****Fais-moi**** l'amour Edward...**

Il réagit enfin. Se relevant également il retira son tee-shirt et se mit à m'embrasser partout. Ses lèvres touchaient mes lèvres, mes seins, mon ventre. Toutes les parties qui lui étaient accessibles.

Ses mains caressaient mes flans. Arrivant sur mes fesses qu'elles prirent en coupe.

Il me rallongea et se positionna au dessus de moi.

Un long baiser prit place entre nous. Sa langue jouait avec la mienne tandis que ses mains glissaient sur mon corps marquant mes courbes d'un toucher délicat.

**- Edward...** Je me cambrai sous ses attentions et entourai ses hanches de mes jambes, faisant se rencontrer nos intimités communes.

Ma tête me brulait mais ce n'était rien comparé à mon cœur qui battait une nouvelle mélodie. Il se mit à embrasser mon ventre descendant sur mes cuisses. Ses mains enlevaient mes vêtements, tremblantes.

Je ressentais la même chose que lui. J'étais tremblante, fébrile mais si bien...

Mes vêtements volèrent dans la pièce, s'échouant sur le bout du lit et le sol tandis que ceux d'Edward me semblaient beaucoup trop présents. J'avais alors inversé nos positions et tout en le déshabillant je l'avais débarrassé de ses vêtements.

**- Je te veux... En moi...**

Il ferma les yeux une seconde et posa ses mains sur mes hanches.

La sensation de sa longueur contre mon sexe était grisante et je voulais plus de lui...

**- Aimes moi Edward...** Ma bouche touchait sa joue. Mes lèvres effleuraient son cou.

- **Bella...** Il nous avait basculé et me regardait avec des yeux tellement différents.

J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait faire passer dans son regard toutes les émotions qui l'habitait à cet instant. Voyait-il les miennes ?

Il m'embrassa et entra en moi doucement. Centimètre par centimètre.

Mes yeux se fermèrent alors que je profitais de cette divine intrusion.

Je ressentais beaucoup de choses. Trop de choses. Tout était plus fort, plus réel. Une larme coula sur ma joue tandis qu'Edward commençait de lents mouvements en moi.

Il recueillit la larme de sa bouche et posa son front contre le mien.

- **Je te le promets...** Il avait une nouvelle trouvé les mots justes.

Nos mouvements s'accélérèrent. De la sueur perlait sur nos fronts. Nos corps étaient imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Mes jambes autour de ses hanches, mes bras l'encerclant essayant de le garder près de moi le plus possible.

Nous prenions notre temps, savourant pleinement le moment. Essayant de le faire...

Nos bouches se liaient. Nos langues bataillaient. Nos respirations se confondaient.

Il se mit à trembler entre mes bras, ses yeux se fermèrent...

- **Qui a-t-il ?** Ma phrase était chuchotée alors que j'avais glissé mes mains dans ses cheveux, les dégageant de son front.

Il n'avait pas répondu. Juste il avait secoué la tête négativement et m'avait souri. Il était innocent et vulnérable à cet instant. Mais il était si beau également. L'extase perlait dans ses yeux. L'odeur du plaisir emplissait la pièce. Il était un dieu parmi cet endroit. Tout en lui n'était que beauté.

Il était gentil, doux, patient, aimant. Il était terriblement sexy et si magnifique.

La sensation de l'extase me gagna. Je voulus plus. Resserrant encore mes jambes autour de lui. Je mordillais sa clavicule, glissais ma langue sur ses omoplates, griffais légèrement son dos.

Son bassin claquait contre le mien. Il n'était pas loin non plus.

- **Edward...** Il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda. Je lui souris et l'embrassai.

Nos peaux frottaient l'une contre l'autre. Je reculai mon front du sien puis je soufflai sur ce dernier libérant les mèches de sur ses yeux. Ses yeux se refermèrent et il chercha ma bouche avidement.

- **Bella...** chuchota-t-il mon nom sur mes lèvres. Et il accéléra encore ses coups de reins.

Plus rien n'existait autour. Il n'y avait plus que lui et moi. Cette nouvelle relation entre nous... Je ne voyais plus que lui à travers ma vision brouillée.

Tout devenait flou. Tout devenait plus sensible. Tout devenait meilleur... Nous nous rapprochâmes de l'extase et le conquière ensemble, criant notre nom respectif dans un dernier effort mémorable...

* * *

Comme quoi que tout arrive ! lol

Bon la semaine prochaine il y a quoi ? Ha oui Ed et Alice la confrontation ! Et puis quoi d'autre ? Rho bein je sais plu ! J'ai oublié ! Faut croire que ma mémoire me fait défaut ! mdr

Vous voulez savoir ? Ha bein rien n'est gratuit ! C'est juste en dessous !

A vendredi pour celles qui suivent ''Je te hais moi non plus'' sinon à mardi prochain

En attendant prenez soin de vous

Bisous bisous

Rhea&Luna


	14. Chapter 13

Hello everybody !

Oui, je sais... Un jour de retard ! Aller dire ça à Free !

Il se trouve que depuis samedi je n'avais plus internet... Autant vous dire que pour transmettre mes chapitres à Rhea a été un enfer... Enfin bon, au bout de quatre longs et interminables jours j'ai récupéré enfin internet ! Donc voici le chapitre avec la confrontation Alice/Edward tant attendue...

Juste avant, je voulais dire un grand merci à Pat. et Gwam. mes deux lectrices non inscrite préférées... Merci Pat d'être là chaque semaine depuis le début de ma fic. Tes encouragements me touchent toujours autant... QUand à Gwam. sache que toutes tes reviews m'ont admirablement touché. Je suis contente, ravie, plus que surprise que ma fiction te plaise autant. Encore merci... Vraiment ! D'ailleurs, prends soin de ma Rhea d'amour s'il te plait ! Je te la prête pour corriger et t'aider dans tes écrits mais ne me la fatigue pas trop ! On a beaucoup de travaille à faire ! N'est-ce pas Rhea ? (hihi, elle adore quand je fais ça ! lol)

Je voulais aussi vous parler d'une nouvelle fic qui vient de faire son entré sur Fanfiction. Mes deux acolytes Caro et Delph ont créé une fiction super sympa, facile à lire avec nos personnages préférés. Dont un Edward bad boy... (Tentant n'est-ce pas ?)

Sachez en tout cas que je suis l'investigatrice en chef des lemons et que je vais me faire plaisir par la suite. Alors n'hésitez pas à aller lire "ALHSblog" des DCE-District...(Le E c'est moi ! hihihi)

Ceci étant fait. Un gros et énorme bisou à ces deux dernières d'ailleurs. J'adore travailler sur votre fic les filles ! C'est un régal ! Merci...

Quand à ma Rhea d'amour... Tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas ? Alors mets toi au boulot bon sang !!!!!! (Moi tyranique ? Pas du tout !)

Aller, on passe au chapitre...

POV E.

(Morning Yearning- Ben Harper)

Elle était si belle lorsqu'elle dormait.

Son visage était serein. Sa peau blanche devenait légèrement rosée, éclairant sa délicatesse aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Sa bouche était entrouverte. Ses paupières tressautaient de temps à autres. Elle devait rêver...

Son souffle était régulier. Sa main droite sous son oreiller, l'autre dans mon dos. Son bras passant autour de ma taille. L'avoir si près de moi m'emplissait de tellement de chose. D'abord l'amour, puis venait le bonheur, l'insouciance. L'envie de hurler au monde entier que j'aimais la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la faire tournoyer dans les airs. Nous libérant de tous ces mois qu'elle avait vécu difficilement. Enfin, j'entrevoyais la lumière et putain ! J'en étais heureux !

Elle m'avait demandé de l'aimer. Elle m'avait demandé de lui faire l'amour. Elle m'avait demandé de l'aimer ! Merde quoi !

Etait-ce là une première victoire ? Je pensais... Mais il y avait encore des zones ombrageuses dans le décor. Néanmoins, je ne les laisserais pas gagner. Maintenant qu'elle m'acceptait dans sa vie, c'était ensemble qu'on chasserait les nuages. C'était ensemble que nous construirions une nouvelle histoire. Elle sera à nouveau heureuse. Elle redeviendra une femme complète et aimante... Tout ce que j'espérais dans tout ça, c'est que ce sera moi qu'elle aimera... Je ferais tout pour dans tous les cas. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir.

**- Edward...** Ma tête qui était appuyée sur ma main se releva légèrement. Était-elle réveillée ? Sa respiration toujours aussi régulière m'assura que non. Elle dormait toujours aussi profondément.

Tellement ravissante en ce beau matin. Toutes les peines de ces derniers mois semblaient être derrière. Alors je ne pouvais faire autrement que sourire.

Ma main alla jusqu'à sa joue. Je savourais la sensation de sa peau sous mes doigts. Elle souffla de plaisir et s'approcha d'avantage de mon corps si c'était possible. Oui, j'allais aimer cette femme. Des montagnes, des rivières et des fantômes n'y pourraient rien.

Une vibration me fit souffler bruyamment. Je savais qui c'était. Je ne pourrais y échapper cette fois.

Je regardais une dernière fois le visage de mon soleil, allongé dans mes bras, puis m'extirpais doucement de sa prison dorée.

L'ai plus frais de la pièce me fit frissonner. J'étais trop bien dans le lit. Encore une vibration sur la table de chevet. Elle lit dans les pensées ou quoi ?

Je remontais les couvertures sur ma « Belle au bois dormant » puis j'allais me préparer pour affronter ma sœur.

Une douche plus tard, j'attrapais mes clés puis sortais de l'appartement. Je savais où ma sœur m'attendait. Elle ne changeait jamais ses habitudes, et les pâtisseries françaises l'avaient toujours autant attirées..;

…

Je venais de pousser la porte du petit café qui se trouvait près de chez elle. Scannant l'espace, une petite boule d'énergie attira mon attention. Elle était posée sur sa chaise, des cernes sous les yeux, un café devant elle et bien évidemment un croissant dans la bouche.

Je souris et m'avançais vers mon Alice.

- **Enfin ! Ché pas kro tôt... **

- **On ne t'a jamais dit que parler la bouche pleine était impolie ?**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se leva pour me faire un bisou sur la joue. Je la regardais se rassoir sans oser en faire autant.

- **Tu t'assois et de suite ! On a des choses à se dire et il est hors de question que tu t'esquives cette fois ! **

Ok... Je compris que je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon. Elle finirait par me retrouver si j'essayais la fuite. Très coriace pour une chose si petite quand même.

Je finis par prendre la chaise et je m'assis face à ce tyran.

- **Comment va-t-elle ?**

- **Je crois que ça va... **Un sourire illumina mon visage dès que je repensais à cette jeune femme dormant dans mon lit à l'heure actuelle. Complètement nue.

-**Oh Oh**** ! Depuis quand tu souris bêtement toi ? **

- **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! **Si je croyais tromper Alice, c'était raté !

- **Depuis combien temps ça dure vous deux ? Tu as intérêt à tout me dire Edward, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau ! **Oh putain ! Les menaces. Je n'avais plus le choix maintenant.

- **On va dire deux semaines, peut-être trois.**

- **Quoi ? Tu vois ma meilleure amie depuis trois semaines et tu ne m'as rien dit. **Elle s'était levée de sa chaise en hurlant pratiquement sa phrase. Je la regardais avec de gros yeux pour lui montrer de se calmer tout de suite. Elle souffla puis se rassis. - **Bon, je me doutais qu'elle voyait quelqu'un. Ses absences répétées, les rougeurs qu'elle a perdues depuis des mois qui reviennent petit à petit. Elle sourit plus souvent. Je n'en étais pas sûre mais j'avais vraiment le sentiment qu'il y avait un homme la dessous. Bien que je n'imaginais pas que c'était mon frère. **

- **Tu es déçue ?**

- **Pas vraiment non... Si Bella doit enfin se remettre avec un homme autant que ce soit quelqu'un de bien. Tu es super pour elle Edward. Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer le bien que tu lui as fais. Maintenant que je suis au courant, tout devient plus évident. Tu l'aurais vu il y a quelques mois de cela. Mon dieu Ed! Elle n'était que l'ombre d'elle même. Elle ne souriait pas. Elle ne me parlait pas. Merde j'ai cru que jamais elle s'en remettrait ! **Ma sœur se prit la tête entre les mains. **- Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je voulais être là pour elle. Je lui disais de se ressaisir mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne m'entendait pas. De temps à autre, je la voyais perdue dans ses pensées, une larme au coin des yeux mais j'étais incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Je la prenais dans mes bras et j'attendais que le nuage passe. **

- **Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé avant ?**

- **A qui Edward ? A qui ? Elle allait mal. Et je n'étais pas foutue de lui apporter un quelconque apaisement alors que je suis sa meilleure amie. J'étais là le jour où il est mort. J'ai vu Bella ****dans un état horrible pendant des mois. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais elle finissait en larmes et refusait tout contact avec la réalité. Il y a de ça quelques semaines, je l'avais pratiquement forcé à sortir avec moi. Je voulais qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un. Mais elle était pratiquement hermétique à toute tentative des hommes autour. J'y croyais plus trop à vrai dire. Enfin jusqu'à hier.**

- **Elle n'en a pas fini. Elle a encore besoin de nous. **

- **Je sais ça. Mais de savoir que je ne suis plus seule me soulage dans un sens. Je suis une mauvaise personne Edward. **Elle cachait son visage dans ses mains. Je me levais de ma chaise et m'approchais de ma petite sœur.

- **Hey... Alice. Ne dis pas des choses aussi stupides. Tu ne peux te blâmer de tout ça. Comment as tu pu gérer une personne aussi têtue que Bella pendant tout ce temps... **J'essayais de la faire sourire mais il était bien pâle cela dit.

- **Tu t'en es rendu compte toi aussi ? **Je lui souris. Essuyant juste la petite larme au coin de son œil. Ma sœur avait pris la douleur de Bella pendant beaucoup trop de temps sur ses épaules. Heureusement qu'elle avait Jasper, parce qu'elle essayait tellement à chaque fois de ne rien laisser paraître. Elle assumait tout comme toujours mais certaine fois la montagne s'écroulait et ça pouvait être un désastre. Mais tout allait bien aller maintenant. Jasper était là pour Alice et j'étais là pour Bella... Ma Bella...**- Merci.** Ce simple mot sortant de ma sœur me fit sourire à nouveau. Je lui fis un petit signe de tête.

- **Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Je te signale que je suis tombé amoureux d'une femme formidable. C'est plutôt à moi de te dire merci. Merci d'avoir une amie telle que Bella. Et de me laisser entrer dans sa vie en tant que petit ami à part entière.**

- **Si elle nous entendait, elle serait furax que l'on parle d'elle alors qu'elle n'est pas là ! **Ma sœur riait du caractère de son amie. Tandis que je commençais à remettre mon manteau.

- **Ah non ! Ne me dis pas que tu t'en vas déjà ! On n'en a pas fini tous les deux ! **

- **Il faut que j'y aille Al'. Elle m'attend à l'appartement et en plus j'ai une course à faire avant de rentrer.**

- **Une course à faire ? **

Je me penchai à son oreille et je lui chuchotai mon idée à l'oreille. Un immense sourire illumina son visage. Elle sauta de sa chaise et me tira par la manche.

- **Aller dépêche toi ! On n'a pas que ça à faire ! **

Je n'aurai peut-être pas du lui parler de ça...

...

POV B

Ma main tâtonnait sur le matelas. Je cherchais l'homme merveilleux qui m'avait fait l'amour hier soir... Pourtant je ne touchais que le vide. Mais où était-il passé encore ?

Un sentiment de panique me gagna. Je relevais la tête avec des yeux encore endormis et cherchais une présence dans la pièce. Mes yeux se brouillèrent alors que mon cœur se compresser...

**- Edward ?** Je regardais d'un côté du lit... **- Edward...** Puis de l'autre.

- **Hey je suis là...** Une main sur mon bras m'apaisa instantanément. L'autre se posa sur ma joue. Son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, il me fit un petit sourire.

- **Oui tu es là. **Lui ai-je dit en posant ma main sur la sienne. Je lui rendis son sourire et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- **Bonjour. **Son front se posa sur le mien. Mes yeux se fermèrent. -** Bonjour.**

Après ce moment de tendresse, je me reculai et le regardai enfin pleinement. Il était habillé d'une chemise bleue et d'un jean. Ses cheveux étaient divinement décoiffés et je ne le trouvais que plus beau chaque jour.

- **Tu es sorti ?**

- **Heu ouais. Je devais voir ma sœur. **Oh punaise ! Alice... Je l'avais complètement oublié. **- Edward... Je ne l'ai pas rappelé. elle a du se faire un sang d'encre. Comment est-ce que tu t'en es sorti pour nous ? Elle ne t'a pas tué ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? **Je soulevai ses bras et examinai son visage rapidement. Apparemment tout aller bien.

**- Bella... **Il se mit à rire tandis que ses mains retenaient les miennes.- **Je n'ai rien je te rassure. Elle n'a rien dit. Je lui ai tout expliqué pour nous. **Mon sourire se fana.

- **Tu lui as raconté ? Mais comment... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ...**

- **Elle n'a rien dit. Elle est heureuse pour nous. Ais confiance en Alice. Jamais elle ne voudrait gâcher quelque chose qui te rend plus heureuse. **Je savais tout ça. Ce n'était pas que je n'avais pas confiance en Alice. C'était plutôt que je me sentais mal de ne pas lui en avoir parlé avant.

- **Elle ne t'en veut pas. Rassure-toi. C'est bon Bella.**

Ses lèvres embrassèrent mon front. Je fermai les yeux et profitai du contact de sa bouche contre ma peau. Lorsque je relevai les yeux vers lui, mes mains vinrent se nouer derrière son cou.

J'hésitai une seconde puis l'embrassai.

(Glory box-Portishead)

Mes doigts glissaient dans ses cheveux, ma langue goûtait la sienne. Ça y est, mon esprit s'envolait...

Gémissant du goût sucré de ses lèvres contre les miennes, je le poussais de mes mains pour qu'il s'allonge sur le lit.

Étant encore totalement nue devant lui, ses yeux fixaient ma poitrine tandis que ses mains suivaient les courbes de mes hanches. Je souriais et me baissais pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Nos langues bataillaient durement, tandis que mes doigts commençaient à retirer les vêtements qu'il avait en trop.

Il s'assit, rapprochant ma poitrine de sa bouche. Puis doucement il se mit à lécher mes seins goulument. Sa langue s'attelait à profiter de ma peau. Son sexe frottait contre le mien.

Je me reculai de son visage et me relevai. Il me regardait perdu mais lorsque je lui tendis ma main, son sourire refit surface.

Docilement, il se leva et attrapa mes doigts. Il me ramena à lui reprenant mes lèvres fiévreusement.

Mes bras se nouèrent autour de son cou alors qu'il me soulevait du sol. Mes jambes se fixèrent autour de ses hanches.

Nos sexes se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Une délicieuse friction se créa tandis qu'il nous emmenait vers la salle de bain.

Ma bouche s'attaqua à son cou, son lobe d'oreille, sa mâchoire. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Son corps si proche du mien me procurait un tel plaisir mais me donnait tellement chaud également.

Ce fut pour ça que lorsqu'il alluma l'eau tiède de la douche, l'eau sur nos corps me procura un bien-être intense. Je gémis d'impatience, alors qu'il relâcha la prise sous mes fesses. Mais j'en avais décidé autrement.

Une urgence me gagna. Je resserrai mes jambes autour de ses hanches et approchai nos deux sexes nu l'un de l'autre. Il comprit mes intentions. Son regard devint noir. Il me poussa contre le mur, prenant mes fesses en coupe et frottant exagérément sa longueur contre mon cœur chaud.

- **Edward... **Sa bouche recouvrit la mienne. Sa respiration était accélérée. Ses mouvements étaient plus frénétiques.

- **Bella... Putain ! **Il appuya un peu plus contre mon sexe faisant claquer mon dos contre le carrelage derrière moi. Je n'en pouvais plus. L'urgence prit le dessus.

- **Prends-moi ! **Je mordillai le lobe de son oreille, gémissant son prénom et haletante de plaisir. Il grogna à ma réplique et me bloqua contre le mur. Ma tête cette fois claqua également. Je n'avais pas mal, j'en voulais encore.- **Oui... Prends-moi... **

Il m'embrassa fougueusement et me pénétra en même temps d'un geste précis et habile. C'était si bon de l'avoir en moi. Il me remplissait et je me sentais si bien.

Il entama des vas et viens, allant toujours plus vite dans ses coups de rein.

Mon dos tapait contre le mur. Mes fesses frottaient le carrelage. Ma bouche cherchait désespérément la sienne.

Son gland tapa contre mon point G. Une fois. -** Edward...** Deux fois- **Encore**. Trois fois.- **C'est trop bon ! **

**- Putain Bella...** Il devenait de plus en plus frénétique, de plus en plus bestial. Sa longueur entrait et sortait à vitesse vertigineuse. Je l'embrassais Je suçais toutes les parties que je pouvais atteindre. Mes mains attrapèrent ses fesses, renforçant les pénétrations si cela était possible.

- **Vas-y Edward... Oh oui vas-y...**

Il grognait et poussait en moi. Ma tête devint bouillante. Je me mordais les lèvres à sang. Mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans la chair de ses fesses. Mon dos me brulait. Ma vue était floue.

Il guida un de ses doigts jusqu'à mon bouton de plaisir et se mit à le torturer. Le feu devint un véritable brasier et je finis par hurler le prénom de mon amant dans l'espace restreint de la salle de bain.

Il me suivit peu de temps après, buttant encore une dernière fois au fond de moi...

Nos respirations difficiles se mélangeaient. Nos bustes se touchaient à chaque reprise d'air. Nos cœurs tambourinaient fortement l'un contre l'autre. Il avait posé son front contre le mien et m'embrassait sur le bout des lèvres.

C'était agréable cette sensation de flotter après chacun de nos moments.

Il me posa sur le sol et commença à me laver tout en douceur. Il était tellement délicat et prévenant. J'étais bien avec lui. Etait-ce une nouvelle histoire ? Peut-être...

…

Une fois avoir fini de nous laver, nous nous étions tout les deux installés dans le fauteuil. Il avait revêtu juste un jean me laissant admirer son torse parfait tandis que je lui avais piqué une chemise. L'odeur m'apaisait. Elle me faisait du bien. C'était devenu familier et j'aimais ça...

Il m'avait pris dans ses bras. Son menton reposait contre mon crâne. Ses doigts caressaient mes bras. Mes jambes au travers des siennes, nous nous laissions aller dans le silence du moment. C'était paisible.

- **Bella ? **Son ténor élégant brisa le silence.

- **Hum ?**

- **Comment tu te sens ? **Il avait une nouvelle fois chuchoté ses paroles. Je relevai ma tête et je lui souris. Ma bouche se alors posa sur la sienne délicatement.

- **On ne peut mieux... **Il e sourit également et se pencha pour avoir un nouveau baiser. J'adorai ses attentions. Nous étions un couple et il fallait que je l'accepte.

- **J'ai quelque chose pour toi. **Son regard scrutait le mien. Il craignait ma réaction mais je lui souris de nouveau, l'encourageant à continuer.

- **Et qu'est-ce donc mon cher Edward ?** Lui avais-je dit en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou.

Il me poussa légèrement. Se leva et alla dans une autre pièce. Lorsqu'il revint, je restais scotcher à ma place. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il tenait ça ?

Edward revenait vers moi, une guitare à la main. Son sourire fana à la vue de ma panique imminente. Je ne pouvais pas... Pas encore.

- **Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une blague ?**

- **Bella attends avant de monter sur tes grands chevaux d'accord... Laisse-moi t'expliquer.**

Je soufflais me prenant la tête entre les mains. Il prit mon geste comme un accord et revint s'asseoir à mes côtés posant la guitare sur la table basse face à moi.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder l'instrument. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas joué que mes doigts me démangeaient. Mais je ne me sentais pas capable de ça...

- **Tu m'as dit que lorsque ta mère et ton père se sont séparés tu as fait ressortir toute ta peine à travers la musique. La guitare a été à cette époque ta façon d'extérioriser tout ce qui dormait en toi. **

Il avait raison. C'était exactement ce que je lui avais dit. Et c'était la pure vérité.

- **Mais la situation est différente. Ce n'est pas pareil.**

- **En quoi est-ce différent Bella ? Pourquoi ne joues-tu pas tout ce que tu ressens ? Tu n'arrives pas à en parler... Alors chante-le... **

Il approcha la guitare de mon corps. Je regardais cette dernière et hésitais.

Mes membres se mirent à trembler. Mes mains étaient moites et mon cœur douloureux. Pourtant, inconsciemment mon envie prit le dessus et j'attrapai l'instrument entre mes mains.

La sangle atterrit autour de mon cou sans que je m'en aperçoive. Mes doigts se placèrent sur les cordes tandis que je soufflais l'air que j'avais dans les poumons.

- **Je... je ne peux pas... Désolée ! Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrive pas Edward ! **Je commençais à m'énerver, enlevant la sangle et me levant du fauteuil. La guitare finit sur le sol tandis que je partais dans la chambre.

- **Pourquoi ? **Edward me suivait de près, je m'assis sur le lit, retenant les larmes. Il me prit dans ses bras et nous balança pour me calmer.- **D'accord. C'est bon... Excuse-moi... Je pensais juste te faire plaisir... Je suis...**

- **Edward non ! Tu n'as pas à te blâmer ! Ce n'est pas toi ! C'est moi ! Laisse-moi juste m'y faire à mon rythme. Je … Je veux retoucher les cordes d'une guitare sans faire une crise de panique. Je veux pouvoir chanter à nouveau. Je voudrais exprimer non seulement la peine que je ressens tous les jours mais aussi pouvoir exprimer la sensation de bien-être que j'ai quand je suis avec toi...**

Il me serra d'avantage dans ses bras et m'embrassa le crâne. - **Merci... **Nous avions parlé en même temps nous faisant sourire.

Ses yeux fixaient les miens. Une lueur étrange les habitait toujours mais je ne voulais pas y penser tout de suite. Alors je fis ce que je faisais chaque fois, je l'embrassais. Repoussant au loin cette frayeur qui m'emportait trop souvent.

**- Bella ? **

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **Ma main caressa sa joue.- **Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Dis-moi...**

- **Ce n'est rien. **Il prit ma main et la plaça entre nos corps emmêlant nos doigts ensemble. - **Je me demandais juste ce qu'on était l'un pour l'autre... Enfin je veux dire, est-ce qu'on doit toujours se cacher ou est-ce que je peux te tenir la main quand on se balade avec le groupe ? Est-ce que je peux faire ça- **Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mes yeux se fermèrent- **chaque fois que l'envie m'en prend ?**

Je savais ce qu'il voulait et j'avais décidé d'avancer. Donc je ne pouvais lui répondre qu'une chose. Ma bouche chercha la sienne, tandis que je prenais son visage en coupe. -** Oui Edward... Je veux essayer avec toi... Que ce soit devant les autres ou devant le monde entier ! **Son sourire était si pur et immense. Il était heureux, je le savais. Pourquoi nous priver du bonheur ?

- **Que dirais-tu dans ce cas d'aller au bar de Rosalie ce soir ? Notre première sortie... Allons-y en douceur. Mais si tu ne te sens pas....** Je posais mes doigts sur ses lèvres empêchant ses doutes de refaire surface. J'étais déterminée...

- **Très bonne idée... **Je l'embrassais. -** Allons-y...**

Il sourit et m'embrassa avec une nouvelle fougue. J'étais heureuse à cet instant. Ma première sortie avec Edward...

…

- **Tu vas bien ?**

- **Edward ! Ça fait six fois que tu me poses la question depuis qu'on a quitté l'appartement. Oui ça va... Arrête de t'inquiéter.**

Nous étions sur la route du bar. Ma main était posée sur la sienne, qui elle était posée sur le pommeau du levier de vitesse. On avait tellement l'air d'un couple. En étions-nous vraiment un ? Peut-être...

Il avait tourné sa tête et dans un sourire avait attrapé ma main pour la porter à sa bouche. Je lui avais rendu son sourire, faisant semblant de ne pas être stresser. Mais je devais avouer que j'avais cette petite boule au ventre.

- **Prête ? **Il venait de garer la voiture. La nuit rendait son regard brillant et profond. Il était si beau ce soir...

Je secouai la tête, incapable de répondre. M'avait-il éblouit ? Certainement...

Il sortit de la voiture et vint m'ouvrir la portière. -** Et galant en plus ? **Son sourire s'élargit. Il se pencha et m'embrassa sur le bout des lèvres.

Nous entrâmes ensemble, main dans la main. Notre petit groupe d'amis était déjà installé sur une banquette et discutait autour d'un verre. Emmett et Jasper étaient entrain de se chamailler comme à leur habitude tandis qu'Alice et Rose discutaient bruyamment en secouant des bras de façon expressive. C'était tellement elles ...

- **Bonsoir tout le monde...** Edward avait attiré l'attention du groupe sur notre arrivée. Mon estomac se noua instantanément. Je voulus enlever ma main mais il resserra sa prise me montrant qu'il était là et que tout irait bien.

Un petit silence s'installa entre tout le monde. Tous avaient le regard portés sur nos mains liées. - **Bonsoir Belly Bell's... **Emmett s'était levé et comme à son habitude m'avait fait tournoyer comme une vulgaire chaussette dans les airs. Je remerciais intérieurement sa délicatesse. Ce devait-être inné chez les Cullen. Il me reposa et me chuchota à l'oreille.- **Le sourire te va bien...**

Je rougis et finis par lui taper l'épaule. Tout le monde sembla se réveiller et tous reprirent leur conversation. Détendue, je m'assis au côté d'Edward. Sa main sur ma cuisse me procura des frissons mais en même temps un énorme réconfort. Je croisais le regard d'Alice.

Elle me sourit et me fit un clin d'œil. Puis elle s'avança pour venir se mettre à mes côtés. - **Tu vas bien ma belle ? **Sa voix était douce. Elle ne me brusquait pas.

Je lui souris- **Oui Alice...** Elle sourit et me sauta dans les bras. Ah je me disais aussi que ça me paraissait bizarre qu'elle soit si calme. Tous se mirent à rire, moi y compris.

- **Hey ! Je viens d'avoir une super idée... **Rosalie venait de se lever. Les yeux excités pour je ne savais quelles raisons.

Elle disparut de notre vue pendant quelques secondes puis un bruit strident retentit dans la salle.

- **Hum Hum... Vous m'entendez ? **

Nous regardions tous ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. Alice se mit à sourire soudainement et commença à sautiller sur place. Ok ! Que se passait-il ?

- **Bien ! Ce soir est une soirée un peu spéciale. En tant que gérante de ce bar, je déclare la soirée karaoké ouverte ! Les filles amenez-vous ! **

- **Quoi ?** J'avais hurlé ma phrase tandis qu'Alice était déjà debout. Elle me tira par la main sans que je ne puisse dire ou faire quoique ce soit. - **Hey ! **

- **Pas de discussion ! **Soufflant résignée, je montais sur la scène. Les lumières nous éblouissaient un peu mais je pouvais apercevoir de là ou nous étions les garçons qui étaient mort de rire. Ah ! Ils voulaient rire ! Et bien soit !

- **Donne-moi ça ! **J'attrapai le micro de Rosalie qui me regardait choquée et je lui chuchotai la chanson dans l'oreille.

Lorsque la chanson de Jennifer Paige ''Crush'' emplit la salle, je me sentis tout à coup moins sûre de moi. Les premières paroles défilèrent sur l'écran montrant ma voix à l'assemblée. J'étais tremblante. Je n'osais pas regarder autre chose que mes pieds au début. Bougeant d'un orteil à l'autre, j'essayais de rentrer dans la chanson.

Mes yeux accrochèrent deux émeraudes et soudain mon cœur s'accéléra. Mon sourire revint à mesure que je voyais qu'il me regardait avec envie.

Toute mon assurance fit petit à petit surface, alors que ma voix s'élevait plus fort et plus sûre.

Je bougeais des fesses alors que les filles se mettaient de chaque côté de ma personnes. La chanson parlait pour moi cela dit. Un béguin... Un petit béguin... En était-ce vraiment un ? Je ne voulais pas pensé à cela pour le moment. Je profitais du moment. Bougeant sur la musique, je riais. Les regardant de temps à autre complice tandis qu'elles faisaient les chœurs souriantes toutes les deux. On s'amusait ensemble comme de vieilles copines. Tout était plus simple.

J'adorais cette chanson. Je la trouvais tellement pleine de vie. Elle était insouciante et vivante. Ce que je voulais désespérément être en ce moment. M'évader dans des délires comme celui là me fit du bien...

Je sautais partout sur la scène, la danseuse prenant le pas sur la chanteuse. Mes épaules tressautaient. Mes cheveux volaient dans tous les sens. J'étais tellement prise dans la musique que j'en oubliais le monde autour.

La chanson prit fin. Je me calmai doucement. Reprenant ma respiration, je regardai dans la direction d'Edward. Il riait de la situation et cela me fit rire. C'était tellement agréable.

- **Oh putain j'ai une idée...** Je me tournais vers Rose qui se précipitait vers le DJ. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille quelque chose et nous demanda de nous mettre juste un peu à l'arrière. - **A mon tour ! **

Lorsque les premières notes de « Parle à ma main » de ''Fatal Bazouka'' retentirent, je me mis à exploser de rire. - **Emmett amène toi ! **

Cet idiot ne se fit pas prier et vint nous rejoindre en souriant... Rosalie jouait de son rôle de blonde à la perfection. Elle se tortillait une mèche et exagérait les gestes de tête et de hanches. Je devais avouer que même comme ça elle était super jolie.

Elle regarda Emmett qui comprit apparemment le rôle qu'il avait dans la chanson. Elle se mit à chanter d'une voix niaise tout en regardant cet idiot qui se tortillait d'un pied à l'autre en passant sa main sur son front de façon efféminée. **- Salut Yelle !**

-** Salut Christelle ! **Hey on est pas des putes à franges et on va leur dire ! Parle à ma main ! Elle montra alors sa main à Emmett en lui mettant à deux centimètre du visage. Il resta choqué deux secondes tandis qu'Alice et moi on éclatait de rire. Elle marchait au travers de la scène en bougeant des hanches, Alice et moi, faisions nos blondes pas intéressées...

- **Hum hum. ''ç, c'' ça craint !... **Au plus elle chantait au plus elle nous faisait pouffer de rire.

Vint le moment ou ce fut le tour d'Emmett de chanter.

- **Girl Power ! Alors vas t'acheter une vie, t'es pas dans ma liste, un je te passe, puis deux tu flippes parce qu'à trois chui déjà partie.. Moi moi moi, et mes pincos... pas un seul kilo en trop. Un on couche, deux on te note, et trois on te l'envoie un texto.**

Nous nous mîmes derrière eux, faisant le salut militaire tout en formant une fausse marche. Nous suivions un Emmett qui se mit à bouger des hanches et à se frotter contre les fesses de Rosalie en imitant la voix de la chanteuse ''Yelle''... J'espérais franchement que les garçons avaient filmé ça... C'était hilarant.

- **F.B.I … Fausses bonnes idées... **Rosalie venait de se retourner et avait fait face à Emmett en roulant des yeux et en faisant semblant de mâcher un chewing-gum.

- **Tu me fais trop pitié tu me saoules vas-y parle à ma main... Si t'as pas compris ça veut dire oublie moi ! Hun hun ! J'técoutes pas, t'existes pas donc vas-y parle à ma main... **Elle se servait d'Emmett comme d'un objet. Sa main posait sur son torse, elle le faisait reculer tout en chantant. Le pire dans ce spectacle c'était qu'ils étaient super complices. On avait presque l'impression qu'ils s'étaient entrainés avant.

Je crois que je n'avais pas rigolé comme ça depuis très longtemps. A la fin de la chanson, ils se sautèrent tous les deux dans les bras, rigolant comme deux enfants. Ils étaient tellement beaux. Les gens applaudissaient. Tout le monde riait.

- **Au suivant ! **Rosalie regardait dans la direction de son frère et d'Edward. Ces deux derniers étaient hilares tous les deux. Ils se levèrent alors qu'Alice et moi descendions de la scène suivie de près par Rose.

Ils montèrent tous les deux sur la scène et commencèrent un remake des rois du monde de la comédie musical Roméo et Juliette. Edward jouait un pseudo roi et au lieu de me faire rire, je ne voyais que l'élégance et le charisme qui se dégageaient de lui. Rien n'aurait pu le rendre moins souriant et heureux qu'il ne le paraissait à la seconde. Jasper était un peu plus en retrait, mais pourtant une telle complicité entre ces trois hommes s'était installée que tout semblait naturel. Lorsque je tournais mon regard vers Alice et Rose, toutes les deux aussi regardaient leurs hommes avec admiration et envie. Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule dans ce cas.

Mon regard se portait sur les gens dans le bar. La plupart buvait un verre insouciant, d'autre discutait. Certaines femmes regardaient nos hommes sur la scène. A cet vue d'ailleurs, une sensation bizarre de jalousie me gagna. J'avais envie de prendre Edward dans mes bras et de leur montrer à toutes qu'il était à moi. Qu'elles n'avaient pas le droit de regarder comme ça... J'étais jalouse...

Plusieurs chansons après ça se succédèrent. J'étais agréablement surprise par la facilité que j'avais de rire et d'apprécier le moment.

Je regardais tous ces gens autour et je me sentais admirablement bien. J'étais contente d'être une personne normale pour la soirée. Sans drame dans sa vie. Sans douleur pas encore cicatrisée. J'étais moi. La personne qui m'animait, il y a huit mois de cela.

Je croisais le regard d'Alice de temps en temps et son simple sourire me montrait bien ce qu'elle pensait. Ses yeux pétillaient et elle s'amusait comme une folle. Cela faisait des mois que je ne l'avais pas vu autant libérée. Etait-ce moi qui l'empêcher d'avancer ? Qui l'empêchait d'être pleinement heureuse ? Et bien rassure toi Alice... J'allais bien...

Lorsque je regardais la scène Jasper entamait la chanson ''sexe on Fire'' des Kings of Leon. Cette chanson ne laissait aucune équivoque quand à la personne pour qui il la chantait. Il faisait l'excentrique suivant le rythme de la musique. Ses cheveux virevoltaient dans les airs. Ses boucles se balançaient sur la musique. Il aurait été un chanteur des 100 monkey's que cela ne m'aurait pas étonné. Sa façon de chanter et son charisme sur scène ne laissaient en aucun cas penser qu'il était avocat. C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça. S'exhibant devant les yeux affamés de sa compagne. Alice aurait pu lui sauter dessus qu'elle l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Son excitation perlait dans son regard et le mouvement de haut en bas de sa jambe. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure tout en fixant le corps de son Jasper se mouvant sur la scène. Le spectacle nous fit rire Rose et moi lorsque nous croisions le regard de l'autre. Je me sentais beaucoup plus proche d'elle que je ne l'aurais jamais cru. On était devenue amie et je l'appréciais beaucoup.

Soudain, en voyant Emmett arrivait derrière le dossier de Rosalie, une personne me revint en tête. Edward. Mais où était-il ? La scène s'assombrit. Une petite musique retentit et enfin Edward fit son apparition.

Il portait une veste de costard et un chapeau mit un peu sur le côté. Il avait l'allure d'un crooner et se comportait comme. Ça lui allait tellement bien. Son sourire en coin chantant ''I singin'in the rain''

était tout à fait craquant. A chacun de ses mouvements, il me regardait tandis que les filles de l'assistance étaient en extase devant lui. Pourtant il ne semblait voir que moi. C'était étrange mais terriblement flatteur.

Quand il eut fini sa chanson, de nouveau le noir. Je m'apprêtais à aller le retrouver quand un coin de la scène s'éclaira. Une chaise vide était installée à côté de lui. Il tenait une guitare dans une de ses mains et me tendait l'autre pour que je le rejoigne.

Je restais bloquée quelques instants. La panique me gagna encore mais une nouvelle sensation avait pris possession de moi également. L'envie... J'avais envie de jouer. J'avais envie de le faire pour lui. Pour Alice. Pour Rosalie. Pour Elisabeth... Je soufflais donc l'air contenu dans mes poumons puis je montais sur la scène. Faisant abstraction du monde, je m'avançais vers lui et je pris la guitare dans ma main. Mes tremblements ne prirent jamais le dessus parce qu'il était là, devant moi, souriant. J'étais apaisée et sûre de moi. Je lui fis un petit sourire et je m'assis à ces côtés.- **On fera ça ensemble... **Son visage s'était approché du mien. Il avait chuchoté ses paroles tout en me souriant. Satisfait...

Il me prit la main et la porta à sa bouche. Je savais qu'il voulait m'aider. Je n'avais besoin que de ça pour m'obliger à franchir le pas. Je donc replacai mes doigts sur les cordes et fébrilement j'entrepris les premiers accords de cette chanson magnifique qu'était ''Waiting on an angel''...

(Waiting on an angel- Ben Harper and Vanessa Paradis)

Le silence se fit dès lors que le son emplit la salle.

Waiting on an angel (En attendant un ange)

One to carry me home (Un pour m'emmener chez moi)

Tout le monde nous regardait. Mais moi je ne voyais qu'une personne. Edward. Il souriait et tenait son micro attendant que son tour arrive. Il avait son regard fixé sur moi. Je n'en étais nullement gênée pour autant. C'était plutôt rassurant.

Hope you come to see me soon (J'espère que tu viendras me voir bientôt)

Cause I don't want to go alone (car je ne veux pas partir seul)

Les premières paroles que je chantais en le regardant furent le déclenchement d'une série de palpitations et de sourires. Je n'étais plus seule. L'avais-je été un jour d'ailleurs ?

Il était si beau, vêtu de sa chemise et de son sourire impeccable. Ses manches relevées, il me regardait de ses yeux brillants. La partie de moi qui avait eu peur il y a de cela quelques jours fut oubliée à partir du moment ou il commença à chanter.

Now angel won't you comme by me (Maintenant mon ange ne vas-tu pas venir)

Angel hear my plea (Mon ange entend mon appel)

Son doux ténor était aussi beau que sa propre personne. Sa voix suave emplissait mes oreilles ainsi que mon cœur. Il était si impliqué dans ce qu'il chantait. Parlait-il pour moi ?

Take my hand lift me up (Prend ma main soulève moi)

So that I can fly with three (Pour que je puisse m'envoler avec vous)

So that I can fly with three (Pour que je puisse m'envoler avec vous)

Me demandait-il une place dans ma vie ? Si cela était vraiment le cas, il l'avait déjà... Je savais dès le premier regard qu'il aurait une importance dans ma vie.

Il m'avait refait sourire. Il m'avait fait rire, pleurer, vibrer. Et il m'avait aidé à remonter la pente. Sans rien me demander en retour.

Je ne savais pas comment j'avais fais pour me passer de ma guitare si longtemps mais en tenir une ce soir me conforta dans le sentiment que la vie continuait. Et tout cela, c'était grâce à lui...

And I'm waiting on an angel (Et je suis en train d'attendre un Ange)

And I know it won't be long (Et je sais que ce ne sera pas long)

To find myself a resting place (Pour me trouver un endroit reposant)

In my angel's arms (Dans les bras de mon ange)

In my angel's arms (Dans les bras de mon ange)

Ce refrain chanté ensemble me donnait des frissons sur tout le corps. Avait-il besoin de mes bras autant que j'avais besoin des siens ?

Je ne pouvais pas laisser gagner les démons et encore moins me laisser oublier la passion pour la musique. Que je l'exprimais à travers la chanson ou la danse elle faisait partie intégrante de moi et je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais pu m'en passer pendant huit longs mois.

So speak kind to a stranger (Alors parle gentillement à un inconnu)

Cause you'll never know (Parce que jamais tu ne sauras)

It just might be an angel come (ça sera peut-être un ange venant)

A chacun de nos couplets, l'un croisait le regard de l'autre et tout de suite nos sourires devinrent plus vrais, plus francs et massifs. Je me souvenais de mes paroles la fois où nous nous étions rencontrés. Tout était tellement sombre à cette époque. Pourtant déjà à cet instant, ses yeux m'avaient envouté. Son corps m'appelait insatiablement.

Knockin' at your door (Frapper à ta porte)

Knockin' at your door (Frapper à ta porte)

Je restais néanmoins très concentrée sur mes notes. Ne pas avoir joué de la guitare depuis maintenant un petit moment m'avait quelque peu rouillé. Mais pas une seconde il n'en fit paraître le ressenti. Faisant semblant de rien. Il continuait à chanter en parfaite harmonie avec moi.

And I'm waiting on an angel (Et je suis en train d'attendre un Ange)

And I know it won't be long (Et je ne sais que ce ne sera pas long)

To find myself a resting place (Pour me trouver un endroit reposant)

In my angel's arms (Dans les bras de mon ange)

Iin my angel's arms (Dans les bras de mon ange)

Nous avions fini ensemble. Les yeux dans les yeux. Le sourire aux lèvres. En parfaite symbiose. C'était si normal mais aussi tellement déroutant.

Lorsque notre chanson fut terminée, tout le monde se mit à applaudir.

Emmett et Jasper sifflaient comme des fous. Rosalie et Alice s'égosillaient à hurler notre prénom. Tout le monde était debout face à nous. Je me sentis rougir pourtant la main qui attrapa la mienne à cet instant me rassura rapidement. Lorsque mes yeux accrochèrent de nouveau les siens, ils étaient tellement brillants et magnifiques. Je lui souris, fière de moi. J'avais réussi. J'avais réussi à avancer. Les démons étaient partis. Envolés.

Il approcha son visage du mien et enfin nos lèvres se retrouvèrent. - **Merci...**

Je ne savais pas combien de fois j'avais pu dire ce mot depuis que je le connaissais. Mais Edward Cullen était définitivement quelqu'un de remarquable et finalement j'étais heureuse d'être à ses côtés. Il m'avait apporté tellement de choses.

Nous descendîmes main dans la main de la scène. Je n'eus même pas eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, qu'une tornade me sauta dessus.- **C'était magnifique.**

Alice avait noué ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Les bras autour de mon cou, elle me tenait fermement en me répétant sans cesse ces mots. Je sentais dans mon cou quelques larmes qui devaient couler de ses yeux. - **Alice... **Mes bras abdiquèrent et la serrèrent finalement.

Elle me garda pendant ce qui me parut une éternité. Non seulement parce qu'elle était lourde mais aussi parce que je commençais à étouffer.

Mon regard désespéré cherchait celui de mon sauveur. Jasper comprit tout de suite ma détresse et vint récupérer sa petite amie qui ne voulait apparemment plus me lâcher.

- **Aller vient là toi ! **Il attrapa Alice par la taille et la prise sur son épaule.

- **Hey ! Laisse-moi descendre ! Lâche-moi ! **Alice se débattait. Elle tapait des poings sur les fesses de Jaz et nous regardait furieuse.

- **Oh non ! Toi et moi on a des choses à faire...** Tout le monde éclata de rire devant une Alice médusée qui se tut tout de suite après les paroles plus qu'équivoque de son Jasper. Elle se laissa finalement entraîner vers la sortie non sans m'avoir dit avant.- **Je te laisse l'appartement ce soir... Ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas ! **

Puis ils quittèrent tous les deux le bar, nous laissant hilare devant la situation. Je secouais la tête d'amusement et de dépit. Ils étaient tous dingues mais c'étaient mes amis... Et je savais que je pouvais compter sur eux.

Rosalie et Emmett se lancèrent tout deux des regards assez équivoque également. Je me doutais de ce qu'ils allaient faire en rentrant chez eux. J'étais amusée de la situation.

Une main sur ma taille me fit revenir au présent. Edward approcha sa bouche de mon oreille et me susurra.- **Je crois que nous devrions rentrer également.**

Relevant ma tête vers lui, je m'aperçus qu'il souriait pleinement et que ses yeux étaient légèrement assombris. - **Je le crois également. **

Lorsque je me tournais vers Rose et Emmett pour leur dire au revoir, il n'y avait plus personne. J'interrogeais Edward du regard en levant un sourcil.- **Je crois qu'eux aussi étaient pressés. **Je levais les yeux au ciel, puis lui sourit. - **Rentrons.**

Il me présenta son bras comme un véritable gentleman. Ses yeux me fixaient tandis qu'il nous ramenait chez moi. J'avais le cœur qui tambourinait dans ma poitrine mais j'étais heureuse. Et il fallait dire également que j'avais envie de lui. J'avais besoin de l'avoir contre moi.

...

(Lip's Like Morphine- Kill Hannah)

Nous éclations de rire en arrivant devant mon immeuble. Nous laissant emporter dans la folie du moment, nous nous arrêtions toutes les deux secondes pour nous embrasser. J'avais envie de lui. Bien plus que mon corps ne pouvait le supporter.

Il m'avait attrapé la main et nous faisait courir vers la porte d'entrée du bâtiment. L'avoir si près de mon corps. Je le plaquais contre le mur et l'embrassais fiévreusement. Ma langue entrant dans sa bouche violemment. Je voulais lui montrer que j'avais envie de lui.

Mon corps se collait au sien. Une goutte de pluie se mit à couler sur nos corps. Puis deux. Puis trois. Une averse nous inondait mais nous n'en avions rien à faire. Juste nous embrasser sous la pluie, nos corps en ébullition cherchant désespérément plus de contact.

Sa chemise était trempée et ses cheveux lui tombaient sur les yeux. Il était encore plus beau et désirable.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et je lui attrapai la main pour nous faire pénétrer dans l'endroit sec. Pourtant une humidité était bien présente dans mes sous-vêtements. Il avait un tel effet sur moi.

Je fus projetée sur le mur à mon tour. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille tandis qu'il m'attrapait par les fesses pour me soulever. Nos langues bataillaient. Nous sourions en même temps.

Mes mains étaient partout. Je le touchais insatiablement, sentant ses muscles se contracter sous mes doigts, son sexe frottait contre le miens

Je gémissais fort et libérait sa bouche pour reprendre ma respiration.- **Dépêche toi de nous faire monter ! **Je lui avais ordonné mes paroles en le fixant de mes yeux noirs et excités.

Il sourit et se précipita dans les escaliers. Je soulevai un sourcil interrogateur. -** C'est trop long l'ascenseur... **

Je ris et l'embrassai à nouveau. J'aimais tellement cette force que j'avais dans chacun de nos rapports. Je me sentais puissante, importante, désirée. C'était si bon et enivrant. C'était notre relation à nous.

J'éclatais de rire lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils devant le problème que posait la porte. Elle était fermée et nous empêchait d'entrer dans le couloir. Il se mit à rire aussi et me bascula sur son épaule libérant ainsi ses bras de mon poids – **Hey ! **ai-je dis en riant toujours autant.

Je battais des pieds sans grande conviction car je m'amusais plus qu'autre chose. La chaleur du couloir me fit comprendre que l'on avait réussit à arriver. Ma porte au bout du couloir, je pouvais à peine apercevoir les murs. Le sang m'était monté à la tête et je riais comme une dégénérée. Mais je m'en foutais bien parce qu'à partir du moment où son rire accompagnait le mien, j'oubliais le ridicule et me laissais totalement aller.

Il me reposa sur mes pieds. La tête me tournait et j'avais l'impression de ressembler à une tomate géante. Il rit de ma tête et posa son pouce sur ma joue en me regardant avec envie.

Je lui souris et allais poser mes lèvres contre les siennes lorsque deux ombres derrière nous attirèrent mon attention.

Elles s'approchèrent de nous et la lumière fit enfin son effet. J'apercevais à quelques mètres de moi, un visage qui m'était beaucoup trop familier. Ma vision se brouilla. Mon cœur rata un battement...

Non ! Pas ça ! Pas maintenant !

* * *

Voilà !

Bon qui a encore pleuré ? Rhea était limite en tout cas ! C'était trop drôle !

Et là, je vais encore avoir droit à, "t'es sadique de couper là"... Oui je sais !*à un grand sourire et tape dans ses mains*

Cela ne serait pas si drôle sinon !

Aller à vendredi pour "je te hais moi non plus" en espérant que comme le dit la pub de free... J'espère qu'ils ont tout compris et que mon internet ne se fera pas la mal comme le week-end dernier ! XD

Une Review ? Evidemment que oui ! C'est juste en dessous !

Bisous

Rhea&Luna


	15. Chapter 14

Hello Everybody !

Je crois que je ne vais rien dire pour le coup et on se retrouve en bas... Enfin, si vous êtes toujours là !

POVB

_Je lui souris et allais poser mes lèvres contre les siennes lorsque deux ombres derrière nous attirèrent mon attention. _

_(_Sigur Ros- Untitled 5)

_Elles s'approchèrent de nous, permettant à la lumière de faire enfin son effet. J'apercevais à quelques mètres de moi, un visage qui m'était beaucoup trop familier. Ma vision se brouilla. Mon cœur rata un battement..._

_Non ! Pas ça ! Pas maintenant !_

- **Sam ? **Je détaillais le meilleur ami de l'homme que j'aimais. Il avait le regard sombre et des cernes sous les yeux. Il avait du rouler une partie de la journée pour paraître si fatigué.

_- _**Bella... **Mes yeux affrontèrent enfin le visage de la personne que je ne voulais pas voir. Ses yeux marrons montraient une profonde blessure. Son teint si enjoué était pâle. Sa mâchoire était crispée. Il regardait mes mains qui étaient accrochés aux bras d'Edward.

J'avais lâché ma prise comme si elle m'avait brulé.- **Billy ? **Chuchotais-je. C'était tout ce que j'étais capable de faire. Mon cœur se brisa à la seconde où je vis la larme dans ses yeux si familiers couler sur sa joue. Il était toujours assis sur son fauteuil roulant, Sam à ses côtés et tout deux me regardaient navrés. Une révélation me prit soudainement. Pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Il avait du arriver quelques choses. _Mon dieu ! Charlie !_

_- _**Que s'est-il passé ? **Ma voix tremblante commençait à chavirer. Je savais que leur venue n'était certainement pas une bonne chose. Ce sentiment effroyable qui gagnait mon corps tout entier en était la preuve.

_- _**Ecoutes Bella... Avant que tu ne paniques sache que...**

_- _**Que je ne panique ? Mais putain Sam ! Dites moi ce qui se passe ! Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose ! Merde dites-moi... **Je m'étais mise à pleurer. Me prenant la tête entre les mains, je les regardais désespérée à l'attente d'une réponse.

Les mains d'Edward prirent mon visage.- **Bella ! Regarde-moi ! **Je relevais les yeux doucement et regardais l'homme que je commençais à peine à connaître. Le visage de Jacob apparut devant mes yeux. Surprise et désorientée, je me reculais de l'étreinte de Jake. Mais lorsque je revins à la réalité c'était le regard d'un Edward blessé qui était face à moi. Il avait la bouche entrouverte et semblait perdu. _Je le suis aussi Edward... Je le suis aussi_.

_- _**Bella. **Je tournais la tête vers Billy qui venait de prononcer mon nom.- **Ton père a eu une crise cardiaque hier. Il est à l'hôpital. Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. **

_- _**NON ! Mais Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? **

_- _**Je crois qu'il faudrait que l'on parle dans un endroit un peu plus tranquille qu'un couloir Bella. **Sam... Il avait raison. Je soufflais l'air contenu dans mes poumons puis regardais Edward.

_- _**Je vais ****rentrer**** cela vaut mieux je crois. **Sa main se glissa sur ma joue. Il approcha ses lèvres de mon front.- **Je t'appelle demain matin d'accord ?**

Je posais ma main sur la sienne et je le regardais dans les yeux.- **Merci. **Tentant un petit sourire, mes lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue puis je m'éloignais de lui. Sa main tombant le long de son corps était comme au ralentie. Je voyais qu'il sentait que ça n'allait pas. Il voulait m'aider. Mais j'avais besoin d'être seule. Besoin de réfléchir.

Son regard n'était plus blessé, il était inquiet maintenant. C'est lentement que ses pas se tournèrent et qu'il prit la direction de l'ascenseur. Arrivé devant, il me regarda. Je ne bougeais pas de ma place. Je le regardais partir. Je le regardais sortir de mon champ de vision avec cette boule au ventre, cette envie de vomir. Je lui avais fait mal. Je l'avais rejeté alors qu'il ne voulait que m'aider.

- **Viens Bella. Rentrons.**

J'avais ouvert la porte de mon appartement et je les avais invités à entrer. Sam poussait le fauteuil de Billy tandis que je jetais un dernier coup d'œil au couloir. Il était vide...

- **Sympa la piaule ! **

_- _**Merci Sam. **Je leur fis face et me concentrais sur le sujet qui m'importait le plus.- **Comment est-ce arrivé ?**

_- _**C'était soudain Bella. On était entrain de pêcher et... Il a ****évoqué**** un sujet épineux disons. **

_- _**Un sujet épineux ? **Je compris alors de quoi il voulait parler. Apparemment, la mort de Jacob n'avait pas laissé des séquelles que dans mon cœur. Son père était brisé également et à cet instant je me maudis de ce que je venais de faire. Il m'avait vu dans les bras d'un autre que son fils. Son fils avec qui il croyait que je finirais ma vie.

_- _**On s'était disputé et il a du s'énerver plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Il s'était agrippé à une branche d'arbre lorsqu'il est tombé sur le sol. Sa main s'était posé sur son cœur. Elle se contractait fortement et c'est ****là**** que j'ai compris qu'il était entrain de faire une crise cardiaque.**

_- _**Il va s'en sortir Bella. **Sam avait posé sa main sur mon épaule et me regardait rassurant. Je lui fis un léger sourire qui ne reflétait en rien ce que je ressentais à l'intérieur.

_- _**Je vais préparer mes affaires. Vous pouvez rester là jusqu'à ce que l'on parte demain matin, le temps que je m'organise.**

_- _**Merci Bella. **Billy avait approché son fauteuil et avait posé sa main près de mon bras.

Je secouai la tête et allais dans ma chambre. La pièce me parut soudain trop oppressante. J'attrapai mes affaires de sport et je me changeai rapidement. Une queue de cheval et des écouteurs sur les oreilles, je sortis de ma chambre.

- **Je reviens dans une heure il faut que je prenne l'air. A tout à l'heure. **Ils échangèrent un regard et ils me sourirent. Sourire qui me parut tellement faux.

(James Morrison- The pieces don't fit anymore)

Je sortis de l'appartement sans même me retourner. Il pleuvait dehors et il faisait noir. Mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Il fallait que je me défoule, quitte à devenir folle.

J'entamais ma course dans le petit parc face à notre immeuble et je soufflais bruyamment, faisant ressortir tout ce que j'avais beaucoup trop emmagasiné...

_- Je crois qu'on a tout. Je tournais la tête vers Alice qui me souriait.- On va pouvoir y aller..._

_Mon père s'était approché de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Billy était à quelques mètres de nous et disait au revoir à ma meilleure amie. _

_- Prends soin de lui papa... _

_Une journée. Cela faisait juste une journée que Jacob venait d'être enterrer. Nous étions encore à Forks avec Alice et je me forçais à avoir un minimum de contenance devant les personnes que j'aimais. Alors qu'au final, je n'avais qu'une envie, m'enfermer dans ma chambre à New York et __pleurer__ toutes les larmes que j'avais __contenues__ durant ces quatre jours._

_Jake avait voulu retrouver sa terre et son village pendant ses obsèques. Il avait donc était décidé qu'il reposerait dans le cimetière de sa réserve. Je savais que c'était important pour lui. Alors, sans dire quoique ce soit, j'avais tout mis en œuvre avec Alice pour rapatrier le corps de mon fiancé près des siens. _

_- __**Ne t'en fais pas Bella. Je serais là pour lui comme tu as Alice pour toi. D'accord ?**__ Il avait passé sa main dans mes cheveux et me regardait inquiet. Je savais qu'il voyait que je n'allais pas bien. Mais il me laissait mon espace. Mon père était assez réservé et les débordements d'affection __n'étaient__ définitivement pas son truc._

_- __**Oui... Ne **__**t'inquiète**__** pas Papa**__. Un dernier bisou sur la joue puis je me dirigeai vers Billy._

_- __**Hey petite fille**__. Il avait le regard tellement vide._

_- __**Billy.**__.. Je m'étais __baissée__ et l'avais pris dans mes bras.- __**Prends soin de toi d'accord ?**_

_- __**Prends soin de toi aussi ma chérie. Tu sais que tu es comme ma fille...**__ Sa phrase avait chaviré alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur moi._

_- __**Oui. Courage**__. Je lui avais __chuchoté__ ses paroles dans l'oreille et je m'étais __reculée__ avant d'entendre des choses beaucoup trop __douloureuses__ pour moi._

_- __**Au revoir Charlie**__. Alice serrait mon père dans ses bras. Il lui avait chuchoté quelque chose dans l'oreille et m'avait regardé._

_- __**Comptez sur moi**__. Alice voulait toujours être __enjouée__ malgré les circonstances. Son humeur nous fit tous sourire, bien que nos sourires __n'atteignent__ jamais nos yeux._

_On avait ensuite récupéré nos affaires et nous étions __montés__ dans ma voiture. Dans mon éternelle antiquité que j'avais encore à __cette__ époque. J'avais décidé de conduire. Mais pendant la route, la douleur fut trop forte et toute la peine que j'avais en moi depuis ces derniers jours explosa à nouveau. Je m'étais __garée__ sur le bas côté et j'avais laissé ma meilleure amie me __consoler__. Elle avait conduit tout le reste de la route tandis que pour moi c'était le début d'un long et profond silence._

Enfin, je croyais cela. Jusqu'à ce qu'Edward arrive. Il m'avait fait sourire... Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais cette horrible impression que j'allais être obligée de le faire souffrir de nouveau ?

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que je courrais. Je n'avais pas fait attention au temps. J'étais trempée. L'eau coulait sur mes joues et mes cheveux. Je ne distinguais même plus mes larmes de cette pluie collant parfaitement à mon état d'esprit à jour. J'étais comme le temps, assombrie, maussade, désorientée, larmoyante. Tant de souvenirs étaient remontés quand j'avais croisé les yeux de Billy. Ils étaient si identiques à ceux de Jake. Il me manquait... Cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps que je faisais trainer la visite chez mon père.

Si j'y étais allée plus tôt, peut-être que tout ça ne serait pas arrivé. Peut-être que mon père ne serait pas sur ce lit, mourant...

Cela faisait beaucoup trop en peu de temps. Je n'arrivais pas à canaliser les émotions qui me submergeaient et je m'étais mise à hurler. Je hurlais ma rage, ma peine et mon désespoir.

Le parc était désert. Il n'y avait que moi et mon trop plein d'émotions. Mes mains s'abattirent sur un arbre tout près. Je frappais. Frappais encore et toujours.

Mes poignets me faisaient souffrir et j'apercevais quelques gouttes de sang perler de mes jointures. Mais cela m'était égal. J'en avais marre de tout ça. Je commençais à peine à sortir la tête de l'eau.

L'eau de pluie finit par me calmer. Mes habits me collaient au corps et je tremblais de tous mes membres. Je finis par poser mon front contre l'arbre et je fermais les yeux de toutes mes forces. Je voulais oublier cette douleur dans ma poitrine.

Je ne sus s'il était passé plusieurs secondes, minutes ou heures, mais au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité, je repris mes esprits et la direction de mon appartement. Billy et Sam devaient m'attendre.

…

- **Comment va-t-elle Alice ? **Je venais de franchir la porte quand j'entendis la voix de Billy s'adressait à ma meilleur amie. Je m'avançais dans la pièce et effectivement Alice était là.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi quand ils remarquèrent ma présence.- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te croyais chez Jasper ?**

_- _**Edward m'a appelé. **J'avais baissé les yeux. Entendre son nom m'emplit d'un horrible sentiment à nouveau. J'allais partir et je ne savais pas quand je rentrerai exactement. Je ne pouvais pas lui demander de m'attendre. On venait à peine de commencer notre relation et c'était récent. Je n'allais pas l'empêcher de voir d'autres personnes. Ce sera mieux pour lui et pour tout le monde.

_- _**Il n'aurait pas du. **J'étais allée vers ma chambre sans même leur jeter un regard et j'avais attrapé une valise.

Les habits s'empilaient dans mes bagages et mes larmes coulaient à mesure que je remplissais mes sacs.

- **Tu reviens dans combien de temps ?**

_- _**Je****n'en**** sais rien. **Je continuais à m'activer sans la regarder.

_- _**Tu as prévenu Edward de ton départ ?**

_- _**Tu le lui diras. Demain... **Mes mains avaient stoppés leur activité et mon regard se porta sur le mur face à moi.

_- _**Comment tu peux lui faire ça Bella ? Il ne mérite pas ça ! Ton père est peut-être sur un lit d'hôpital mais ça ne te donne pas le droit du faire du mal aux personnes qui t'aiment en ****prenant la fuite sans prévenir personne comme tu le fais !**

_- _**Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi Alice ! **Je savais qu'elle avait raison mais NON ! Je ne voulais pas l'admettre. La fuite était tellement plus douce. Je ne voulais pas affronter Edward. Encore moins lui expliquer que je lui rendais sa liberté.

_- _**Comment peux-tu réagir comme ça ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? **Alice pleurait. Je la regardais incapable de dire quoique ce soit. J'étais en colère. Contre moi. Parce que c'était de ma faute si mon père était sur ce lit. C'était de ma faute si Edward allait me détester. C'était de ma faute ces putains de larmes sur ses joues. Il fallait que je m'éloigne. Je les faisais trop souffrir. Je ne les méritais pas.

_- _**Laisse-moi. **Ma voix était froide alors que je ne le voulais pas. Le regard d'Alice était blessé et elle paraissait complètement médusée de mon comportement.- **J'ai besoin d'être seule. Retourne auprès de Jasper. Il t'attend. **Mes yeux s'étaient reposés sur le mur blanc tandis que mes larmes commençaient à me monter. - **Vas t-en ! **

Plus un bruit ne se fit entendre dans la chambre. Le silence régna pendant un long moment qui commençait vraiment à tuer. Les larmes menaçaient de plus en plus. _Pars Alice ! Laisse-moi seule ! S'il te plait..._

Soudain, la porte de ma chambre claqua et tout autour devint flou. Je m'écroulai sur le bord de mon lit et je pris mon visage dans les mains. Les larmes purent enfin se libérer et ma peine envahit tout mon monde... Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire ? Alice pardonne moi...

…

(Simple Plan-When I'm Gone)

Il était six heures du matin. Billy et Sam étaient partis un peu plus tôt ce matin. Je voulais prendre la route seule. Je voulais me préparer à voir ce que j'allais retrouver là bas.

J'avais pris une douche, mis mes sacs dans l'entrée et je finissais de remplir mon vanity avec mes affaires de toilette.

La sonnette de l'appartement retentit. Je me demandais qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure-ci. Personne n'était au courant de mon départ.

Je regardais à travers la fenêtre avant d'aller ouvrir. La pluie n'avait toujours pas cessé et il ne faisait pas encore jour.

Un nouveau coup de sonnette. Je me dépêchais d'aller enfin ouvrir.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

_- _**Alice m'a appelé... **Il avait sa main sur le cadran de la porte et me regardait triste et résigné. Ses vêtements étaient trempés et lui collaient à la peau. Il sentait l'alcool...

_- _**Tu n'aurais pas du venir... **Je m'étais reculée de la porte lui permettant d'entrer. Une fois la porte refermée, je vis qu'il titubait. Il se retenait au mur pour marcher et semblait énervé.

_- _**Tu comptais partir comme ça ? **Son front se posa contre le mur tandis que ses mains retenaient son poids.

**- Tu as bu... **Je m'approchais doucement et posais une main sur son épaule. Il recula son épaule et se mit à trembler.

_- _**Réponds-moi Bella ! Comptais-tu partir sans m'en parler ?**

Ne sachant quoi répondre, je me contentais de regarder son dos, voyant comme ses épaules se soulevaient lorsqu'il respirait.

- **Je suis ****désolée****. **J'avais soufflé ces mots espérant l'apaiser un peu. Malgré cela, une de ses mains s'abattit contre le mur et son front tapait contre ce même endroit.**- Edward arrête ! **

**- Pourquoi Bella ?** Il ne pleurait pas mais sa voix était terriblement chevrotante et cela me brisa le cœur. Je me précipitai vers lui et je l'entourai de mes bras sans même y penser.

Je ne dis rien, me contentant de poser mon front contre ses omoplates.

Une de ses mains se posa sur les miennes qui étaient sur son estomac et il m'approcha de son corps. Sa tête toujours appuyée contre le mur, se retourna de quelques centimètres. Il tituba affreusement tandis que j'essayai de le retenir. Mon visage arriva à quelques centimètres du sien.- **Ca va aller ?**

Je ne pus dire quoique ce soit d'autre car sa bouche tomba sur la mienne. Il m'embrassa désespérément. Je ne répondis pas au début. Retenant son corps contre le mien, j'essayais seulement de ne pas le laisser s'écrouler.

Sa langue pénétra ma bouche, tandis qu'il me poussa contre le mur. Je savais ce qu'il voulait et j'étais incapable de le lui refuser. Alors je fis la seule chose donc j'avais vraiment envie. Je répondis à son baiser durement. Poussant ma langue dans sa bouche, je savourais le goût de l'alcool allié à son haleine mentholée. Mes mains prirent ses cheveux et je me rapprochai de son corps.

Il me poussa à nouveau contre le mur et devint plus entreprenant. Ses mains déchirèrent mes vêtements tandis que je repoussai les pans de sa chemise trempée.

Il respirait fortement. Son front se collait au mien et ses cheveux dégoulinaient dans le creux de mon cou.

- **Regarde-moi Edward...**

Il me alors regarda de ses yeux tristes et noirs et m'embrassa à nouveau. Je le serrai dans mes bras tandis que je répondais à son baiser avec envie.

Ses mains attrapèrent mes fesses en coupe. Il me porta et me bloqua entre le mur et son corps.

Nos respirations étaient hachées. Mon jean avait été retiré et il ne restait plus que mon sous-vêtement. Ses doigts retirèrent mon vêtement. Il me pénétra de deux doigts alors que son souffle s'abattait contre ma bouche.

Je fermais les yeux. Je me laissais aller par ce sentiment de désespoir divin. Je me laissais juste envahir par les sensations. Comme si c'était notre dernière fois.

Il me pénétra brusquement, me faisant rouvrir les yeux tandis que ma bouche s'était ouverte en grand. Il avait le regard rivé sur nos corps imbriqués. Il regardait comment son sexe entrait et sortait du mien.

Ce geste m'excita davantage. Je resserrai mes jambes autour de son corps et me laissai pleinement aller à l'extase.

**- Edward... **Ma tête bascula en arrière. Je n'avais plus de respiration et je savourais comment chacune de ses pénétrations m'emplissaient entièrement. Son corps était lourd contre le mien et cette sensation était tout simplement grisante.

_- _**Bella... **Il poussa plus fort en moi et me poussa contre le mur à chacune de ses pénétrations. Sa tête se posa sur ma poitrine. Il embrassa mes seins en de doux baisers mouillés qui faisaient contraste à ses coups de reins puissants.

J'avais l'impression que je n'en avais jamais assez. Il allait terriblement me manquer. Il avait été là quand j'avais eu besoin de lui. Il était la personne sur qui je pouvais m'appuyer si je doutais. Mais je devais aller voir mon père seul. Il fallait que ça se termine entre lui et moi.

Une larme coula sur ma joue alors que je jouissais. Mes parois se resserrèrent sur son sexe alors qu'il jouit quelques secondes après moi.

…

- **Ne me laisse pas... **

_- _**Edward. Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà d'accord ?**

_- _**Tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter comme ça. Pas maintenant... **J'avais l'impression d'avoir un enfant entre mes bras. Il était si vulnérable. C'était d'ailleurs incroyable la faculté qu'il avait à se comporter comme un homme terriblement sexy et viril certaine fois tandis qu'à d'autre, comme maintenant, il pouvait paraître si innocent.

_- _**Edward. Mon père est à l'hôpital. Je dois y aller ! Que ça te plaise ou non, il faut que je parte.**

_- _**Alors je viens avec toi.**

_- _**Non ! Tu restes ici. J'ai... J'ai besoin d'être seule pendant quelques temps. J'ai besoin de faire le point. **

_- _**Tu... Pourquoi ? Je... Laisse-moi t'accompagner.**

_- _**Edward j'ai dit NON ! Tu ne m'apporteras rien ! Je n'ai pas BESOIN de toi d'accord ?**

J'avais été sèche et dure. Il fallait que je lui dise toutes ses choses affreuses. Il devait me laisser partir. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à faire ça à Billy. A Jake... C'était trop tôt.

- **Tu n'as pas besoin de moi ? Alors c'est donc ça ? Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais tu ne veux plus de moi ? **Il commençait à s'énerver. Je tremblais devant cet homme que je venais de blesser. Il voulait juste avoir une place dans ma vie et moi je ne faisais que le rejeter.

_- _**Arrête ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! **

**- Bella... Tu... Tu t'es ****servie**** de moi ! J'ai essayé putain de merde ! J'ai essayé de t'aimer. Je t'aime putain ! Je t'aime... **Ses derniers mots s'étaient éteins ne laissant qu'une trace de ce qui venait d'être dit.

(Lunar-Silver Star Story Music- Betrayal)

Il s'était approché de moi et avait essayé de me prendre dans ses bras. Je m'étais reculé vivement. Ses paroles étaient beaucoup trop lourdes. J'avais placé une de mes mains entre nous.- **Non ! N'avance pas ! Je... Laisse-moi... **

Mes larmes commençaient à me bruler alors qu'Edward me regardait horrifié. **- Bella... S'il te plait... **

**- Ne m'approche pas je t'ai dit. **Cette fois, ma voix est envahie de tremblements alors qu'une larme commençait à perler sur ma joue.- **Comment ? Comment peux-tu ****m'aimer**** ? **J'avais relevé les yeux vers lui. Son visage était meurtri et ses yeux humides. **- Pourquoi si vite ? Pourquoi comme ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ?**

- **Bella... Comment veux-tu que ça en soit autrement ? Tu es... **Il s'approcha quand même de mon corps malgré mes pas qui reculaient.- **Tu es la personne la plus intègre que je connaisse. La plus douce et la plus belle...**

- **Arrête ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça maintenant ! Comme ça ! Alors que merde ! Je ****ne**** peux pas... **

Des larmes me brulaient les joues malgré qu'elles fussent encore silencieuses. Le visage d'Edward était blessé et je me détestais vraiment de lui faire tout ça. Mais pourquoi m'avait-il dit ça ? Maintenant. C'était trop tôt... Je ne pouvais pas ! Pas comme ça !

Il s'était approché de moi, permettant à ses bras de m'entourer. Quand j'avais posé ma tête contre son torse, me permettant une dernière seconde de profiter de sa présence, mon cœur se déchira en morceaux à l'idée de ce que j'allais faire. J'inhalai un maximum son odeur et je fermai les yeux juste une seconde.

- **C'est fini entre nous Edward... **Mon front se posa sur son torse.- **Cela n'à jamais commencer en ****fait****.** J'avais trouvé la force de relever le visage vers lui. Je devais le faire. Pour lui. Pour Billy. Pour Jacob...- **Il n'y a plus rien entre nous que ce soit aujourd'hui ou demain. Tout est fini...**

**- Bella... Ne ****dis**** pas ça... **Ses bras s'étaient resserrés sur mes épaules.

**- C'est fini ! **J'avais parlé plus fort, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau.- **Maintenant laisse moi seule. Vas t-en ! **Je m'étais reculée de lui et je le regardais droit dans les yeux en essayant d'être la plus convaincante possible. Il le fallait. Mon doigt montra la porte tandis que mon regard se fit froid et dur. Il ferma les yeux une seconde.

**- Ne fais pas ça Bella...** Tant de tristesse dans ses paroles. J'étouffais une nouvelle crise de larmes et retournais toute ma peine dans ma colère.

**- J'ai dis****...**** VAS T-EN EDWARD !**

Il souffla et sortit finalement de l'appartement. Tout était terriblement calme derrière lui. La porte était restée entrouverte tandis que je fixais cette dernière avec l'horrible sensation d'avoir fait une énorme erreur.

J'avais mal... A la poitrine, à mon cœur. Mes joues me brulaient. J'avais envie de vomir devant ce que je venais de faire. Pourquoi fallait-il que je gâche toujours tout ? Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait putain ! Comment pourrait-il me pardonner ? Comment je pouvais encore me regarder dans une glace ?

D'abord Alice, ensuite son frère... Qui serait la suivante ? Je ne voulais plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Il fallait que je m'éloigne...

…

(Running Away- Midnight Hour)

Mon téléphone sonnait encore et toujours. J'avais décidé d'ignorer ses appels et je continuais de charger ma voiture. Alice n'arrêtait pas depuis plus d'une heure d'essayer de me joindre, Rosalie également. Mais je ne voulais entendre personne. J'avais juste envie d'être seule...

_**- Comment tu fais pour être si maladroite sur des talons alors que lorsque tu te mets à danser tu es la personne la plus gracieuse que je connaisse ?**_

**- **_**Tout est dans la technique ma chère... La technique... **_

_Je venais de finir ma chorégraphie et j'étais entrain de ranger mes affaires quand Alice était venue me rejoindre dans ma salle. Elle venait souvent me voir danser lorsque je m'entrainais seule sans mes élèves. Souvent, on finissait ensemble sur la piste à s'amuser comme des folles. Riant de nos __chorégraphies__fantasques__ et __hilarantes__._

_- __**Allez amènes toi mini pouce**__ ! J'avais attrapé ses mains et je l'avais aidé à se relever. Elle s'était relevée avec toute sa grâce et __c'était__ en riant comme des dingues que nous nous étions mises à danser sur une chanson tout à fait ridicule._

_- Hum Hum... Nous nous étions toutes les deux __tournées__ vers la personne qui s'était manifestée._

_- __**Jacob**__... Je lui avais sauté dans les bras et je l'avais embrassé comme une dégénérée.- __**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt ?**_

_- __**Tu me manquais trop**__._

_- __**Ne vous gênez pas pour moi surtout**__... Nous nous étions tous les deux __retournés__ vers notre Alice et nous nous __étions__tous__ les trois esclaffés._

_- __**Allez viens tourterelle**__... __**Je vous invite toutes les deux à manger.**__ Alice sautait sur place tandis que je continuais à rire devant le ridicule de ce surnom._

_- __**Tu es trop brave mon cher ami**__... Cette nana avait un don pour s'entendre tout de suite avec les personnes. C'était incroyable la facilité à laquelle elle s'était adaptée à Jake. Et surtout la vitesse __où__ Jacob l'avait __accepté__ dans notre vie. Tout était simple et rien ne pouvait gâcher cela._

J'attrapais mon téléphone qui venait de sonner une nouvelle fois et je finis par l'éteindre.

Ma dernière valise en main, je fermais la porte de mon appartement et respirais un grand coup. J'avais prévenu l'école de mon absence prolongée et vu les circonstances, ils n'avaient opposés aucun problème. Je ne savais pas trop quand je rentrerais. J'avais donc chargé ma seconde, Anya, de prendre mes élèves en cours. Elle connaissait toutes mes chorégraphies et ma façon d'enseigner pour avoir était mon élève pendant deux ans.

Je savais que j'allais revenir mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes lorsque je montais dans ma voiture. Malgré le soleil qui était de retour, j'avais une horrible impression que la météo allait se couvrir les jours prochains.

Mon père avait besoin de moi. Alors c'était d'un pas décidé que j'enclenchais la première et que je m'engageais dans la circulation dense de la métropole.

Mes premières pensées allèrent vers lui quand ma voiture s'engagea sur l'autoroute.

_- __**Bella ?**__ La voix de mon père au bout du fil me surpris un instant._

_- __**Charlie ? Enfin je veux dire Papa ?**__ Cela faisait plus de trois mois que je n'avais plus de ses nouvelles. Non pas qu'il ne m'en donnait pas mais c'était plutôt moi qui filtrait ses derniers appels. Il fallait avouer que depuis la mort de mon fiancé, je n'avais pas envie de parler. Pas même à mon père. _

_**- J'arrive enfin à te joindre. Comment vas-tu ma fille ?**_

_- __**Je vais bien papa**__... J'avais soufflé dans le combiné. Ces derniers temps je me comportais comme une véritable enfant. Soufflant à tout va, refusant le moindre contact avec la populace New-Yorkaise hormis Alice. Enfin un comportement horripilant et irresponsable. _

_- __**En es-tu réellement **__**sûre**__** ? Parce que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis que...**_

_- __**Je suis occupée. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps là... Je te rappellerais d'accord ?**_

_- __**Attends Bella. Je**__... Je ne l'avais pas laissé finir sa phrase que j'avais déjà __raccrochée__._

_J'avais remis la couverture qui s'était glissé de mes épaules et j'étais retournée dans ma chambre, m'enrouler dans mes couettes et pleurer toutes les larmes que je n'avais pas encore __versées__. Je ne supportais plus que l'on me parle de Jacob. Je ne supportais plus le monde autour. Et je me plaisais dans mon malheur... C'était ma seule façon de me dire qu'il avait existé..._

C'était la dernière fois que j'avais parlé à mon père depuis aujourd'hui. Et je m'en voulais bon sang... Comment j'avais pu être aussi horrible avec lui ? Il avait juste besoin de moi. Besoin de sa fille parce que je n'étais pas la seule à souffrir. Il était la aussi. Et Billy... Et Sam...

Il fallait que j'arrange ça. Mon père allait se réveiller et j'allais pouvoir réparer tout ça. J'allais réparer mes erreurs quitte à me remettre totalement en question. Mais une chose était sûre. Quand je partirais de Forks, je serais différente et sûre de mon choix... Il le fallait ! Pour ma famille, mais aussi pour moi...

* * *

ATTENDEZ AVANT DE ME TUER !!!

Vous connaissez ce truc qui dit que c'est reculer pour mieux sauter ? Et bien méditez la dessus ! lol

Maintenant que je suis détestée par la moitié de mes lectrices, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Et bein je remets toute la responsabilité sur Rhea ! Parce vous devriez savoir que tout est de sa faute ! Je le jure...*Croise les doigts* Elle m'a mis le couteau sous la gorge pour que je les sépare à nouveau... Rho que c'est cruelle ! Mais tellement Rhea n'est-ce pas ?

Sinon je voulais juste vous dire à toutes merci... Un énorme big-up à Guam (Je n'autorise même pas les maux de tête ! Désolée ! J'ai trop besoin de mon binôme ! Mais je suis ravie que ça te plait toujours autant... On fait ce qu'on peut ! lol Bisous),Pat. (Heu... Tu vas me tuyer ?? lol Ze veux pas mourir moi ! Quoiqu'ils ne se sont pas fait agresser, c'est Bella le tyran dans le chapitre ! XD), Marion (Toujours aussi gentille... Merci pour tout ! Bisous), Isabelle... (T'as tout lu d'un coup ? Et bein ! Merci en tout cas... C'est adorable ! Merci... bisous)

Au faite, je continue ma petite pub pour mes robiennes préférées... Caro&Delph, merci les filles... Gros bisous

Et un petit message pour ma Rhea d'amour qui est malade ce soir... Du coup je peux profiter pour tout dire ! C'est elle ! C'est de sa faute que Bella se barre ! Il faut l'engueuler ! Houuu !!! Rhea !!! Vilaine !!!

Bon aller je m'arrête parce que je divague..

Merci encore

Je vous aime ! (C'est mon petit moment peace&Love...) à vendredi les girls !

Rhea&Luna


	16. Chapter 15

Hello Everybody...

Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses à lire ma petite fiction... Merci beaucoup... Merci à celles qui sont là chaque semaines, merci aux nouvelles... Vous êtes géniales...

Alors je tiens à remercier les non inscrites en leur faisant des gros bisous ! Anne, merci pour tes compliments et si apparemment elle peut le laisser tomber comme ça... La vilaine ! Enfin, il faut voir la suite maintenant ! Marion, merci beaucoup pour ta review... ça m'a fait super plaisir. J'espère que la suite de plaira tout autant ! Isabelle... Merci mais c'est pas vrai ! Je ne suis pas si cruelle.. Si ? bon d'accord ! Enfin, pour ce qui est de réparer les dégâts, je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! LOL Gros bisous en tout cas et merci encore. Et enfin, Guam... Tu traines trop avec Rhea qui traine trop avec moi ! LOL Du coup au final, tu te retrouves avec les même idées. Vouloir baffer Bella c'est la première chose que Rhea m'a dite quand je lui ai envoyé le chapitre ! mdr Et tu as envie de lire plus de ligne ? réellement ? Et moi qui essaie de ne pas trop faire long pour ne pas endormir les lecteurs... LOL. Merci mille fois en tout cas et à très vite ! Robisous !

Voilà, j'ai oublié personne. Juste d'énormes bisous à mes chouchounettes Caro et Delph ! N'oubliez pas que l'on écrit une fic à six mains et que vos avis sont les bienvenu. Je vous mettrais le lien dans mon profil pour celles qui ça interesse ! ;-)

Big-up de la semaine à Titi qui a décidé de me rejoindre sur cette fic ! Merci beaucoup pour tout ! Gros bisous et on se reparle en PM ! ;-)

J'ai juste une annonce à faire avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre qui vous semblera peut-être un peu quelconque. Mais j'en ai besoin pour la suite... On peut pas toujours faire du Ed/Bella si ? Bien que l'idée ne me répugne aucunement ! *est toute excitée à cette idée*. Enfin bref, je voulais vous prévenir qu'il risque d'y avoir un léger petit retard cette semaine et la semaine prochaine. Il se trouve que je vais rejoindre ma Rhea d'amour dans son pays lointain qui est l'oise. Et que je vais aller me geler pendant cinq jours dans sa petite maisonnette en papier crépon ! LOL Donc ne nous en voulez pas, on va se retrouver un peu entre amie et nous ressourcer devant ''remember me'' ..*souris rien qu'à cette idée* D'où le risque de retard... On se fera pardonner ! Vous en faites pas !*clin d'oeil*

Je vous embrasse fort, encore merci à tous... Bonne lecture et sortez les mouchoires les filles !

POVB

(The Lake- Antony and The Johnsons)

Ma voiture se gara dans l'allée de mon ancienne demeure... Rien à changer... Tout était tellement identique à quand j'avais quitté cette maison...

Le ciel était gris à Forks. Il ne pleuvait pas mais les nuages s'amoncelaient au dessus de moi. Je remontai le col de mon manteau sur mon cou puis descendis de ma voiture. J'attrapai mon sac à l'arrière et avançai fébrile vers l'entrée de chez mon père.

Ma main se posa sur le petit portail qui émit ce bruit si familier lorsque je le poussais. La première marche menant au porche était encore cassée...

_- __**Papa ! Papa**__ ! Je courais au travers du jardin pour vite __entrer__ dans la maison. Je voulais aller me réfugier dans les bras de mon père._

_- __**Vite il va te rattraper ! Dépêche-toi ma fille !**_

_Mon père riait de ma course tandis que je m'essoufflais à courir partout pour éviter les assauts de Jake qui voulait m'attraper pour une sempiternelle séance de torture chatouilleuse__**...- Jake arrêteeeee !! Pouce !!**__... Je lui tendais mon pouce tandis qu'il arrivait face à moi un grand sourire sur le visage._

_- __**C'était trop facile Bell's !**__ Il jubilait de sa victoire alors que je m'efforçais à rester sérieuse._

_- __**Te moque pas de moi...**__ Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine, une fausse moue boudeuse sur les lèvres. Mon père explosa de rire vite __suivi__ par mon ami. Je regardais Jake avec un sourire joueur._

_**- Tu verras, un jour c'est moi qui t'aurais ! Tu ne gagneras pas à **__**tous**__** les coups Black ! Crois moi ! Le jour **__**où**__** tu t'y attendras le moins **__**j'arriverais**__** à te faire peur et là je te rendrais la monnaie de ta pièce !**__ J'avais __répliqué__ ma phrase en étant fière de moi car à cet instant mon meilleur ami perdit son sourire et regarda mon père apeuré..._

Et ce jour arriva...

_- __**Dis moi-Charlie, Bella elle arrive quand ?**_

_J'avais demandé à mon père de ne pas dire à Jacob que j'étais déjà arrivée. Ma mère m'avait amené plus tôt que prévu chez Charlie car elle devait rejoindre son nouveau copain,. Phil je crois._

_- __**Oh**__** elle ne devrait pas tarder tu sais. Elle était impatiente de te voir comme d'habitude**__._

_- __**Oh**__** ouais ! Moi aussi !**_

_Je pouffais de rire et m'enfonçais un peu plus dans ma cachette. J'attendais le moment propice pour faire mon __entrée__. Jacob se tourna dos à moi, ses pieds sur le bord des marches et regardait mon père. Un, deux, trois... _

_Je __sortis__ rapidement de mon buisson et je lui __sautai__ dessus.- __**Attention les loups arrivent**__ !!!!! J'avais crié ma phrase en sachant très bien que Jake détestait les loups. Il en avait une peur bleue. Allait savoir pourquoi ! _

_- __**Où**__** ? **__**Où**__** ils sont ?**__ Il regardait partout paniqué. Son teint __pâlit__ alors qu'il se préparait à partir en courant. __J'éclatai__ de rire __suivi__ de près par mon père. Jake nous regardait ahuri._

_- __**J'tai eu !**__ Un sourire victorieux __apparut__ sur mon visage. __Je__relevai__ le menton et __posai__ mes mains sur mes hanches. __Je__devais__avouer__ que j'étais très fière de moi._

_- __**Cours**__**... **__**Cours**__** vite avant que je ne t'attrape traitresse !**__ Il paraissait menaçant pourtant ce petit sourire qui s'installa sur ses lèvres montrait le contraire. Je me __mis__ à rire et __courut__ jusqu'à ma chambre. Il __me__suivit__ de quelques secondes mais au moment __où__ il __montait__ une des marches du porche elle __céda__ et un morceau du marbre __tomba__ sur le sol. Charlie __se__mit__ à pester contre Jacob alors que lui me courait après en riant._

_On riait __tous__ les deux. Les marches se succédaient jusqu'à ma chambre. Je __m'étalais__ sur mon lit essoufflée et heureuse d'être chez mon père avec mon ami. Jake me sauta dessus et se mit à me faire des chatouilles. - __**Alors Swan ! On veut **__**jouer**__**à**__**la**__** grande ??**__**Supplie-moi maintenant !**_

_Il riait fortement en même temps __qu'il__parlait__ Ses mains étaient sur mes côtes et il prenait un malin plaisir à me faire contracter le ventre à force de rire._

_- __**Jake ! Arrête te plait ! J'en... J'en peux plus ! Arrête !**__ Je me tordais de rire et chaque fois il touchait là ou c'était super sensible. _

_- __**On fait moins la maligne maintenant n'est-ce pas ??**_

_- __**T'as gagné ! Arrête... Haha... Jake... pitié !**__ Il finit par se calmer et s'allongea à mes côtés. On était __tous__ les deux essoufflés. Sa tempe se posa sur mon crâne et nous restions silencieux pendant quelques secondes._

_- __**Je suis content que tu sois arrivé... Tu me manquais...**_

_Je __relevai__ le visage vers lui. Je __le__regardai__ dans les yeux et souris.- __**Moi aussi Jake... Tu m'as manqué**__. Mes lèvres s'étaient posées sur sa joue alors que j'observais des petites rougeurs sur ses pommettes._

_Je le regardais. Quelque chose avait changé chez lui. Il n'était plus le même... Il paraissait plus vieux. Plus homme. J'allais __parler__ lorsque..._

_- __**Hey vous deux là haut ! Descendez mettre la table tout de suite avant que je ne monte vous chercher !**__ Mon père avait hurlé du bas des escaliers._

_On s'était __sourit__ à nouveau et nous étions __descendus__ main dans la main__**...- T'es arrivée quand ?- Hier soir...**_

J'avais quatorze ans, lui venait d'avoir quinze ans. Tout était tellement simple à cette époque, alors que c'était après ce jour que Jake avait commencé à avoir des sentiments pour moi. Bien que je ne le savais pas encore.

Je soufflais pour me donner du courage, puis entrais dans la maison. La clé était toujours sous le petit paillasson devant la porte. Je m'en saisis doucement puis ouvris la porte.

_- __**Non Mike tu n'entreras pas ! Je ne veux plus te voir c'est compris ?**__ J'essayais d'être menaçante __devant ce connard de première. Il était __venu__ chez moi pour me convaincre de le reprendre. Mais il en était hors de question. Je ne voulais plus jamais avoir à faire à ce Newton !_

_- __**Bella s'il te plait**__. Sa main s'était __posée__ sur la porte et il poussait __avec__ son pied pour l'ouvrir. Je l'avais poussé d'une main._

_- __**J'ai dit non Mike !**__ Il commençait à s'énerver...- __**Tu vas me laisser entrer bordel !**__ Je voyais ses veines sur son front apparaître et sa mâchoire se contractait. _

_Il avait déjà été quelque peu agressif avec moi. Il n'avait jamais __levé__ la main __sur__moi__ mais il me menaçait et je mentirais si je disais qu'il ne me faisait pas peur certaine fois.- __**Non !**_

_**- Bella tu vas...**_

- Laisse là tout de suite !_ Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder la personne qui venait de dire ça. Jake... Il venait d'arriver et s'était posté juste derrière mon ex petit ami. Il était près à intervenir bien qu'il n'aurait jamais __osé__ faire quelque chose sans lequel il n'aurait pas eu mon assentiment._

_Nos regards se sont croisés et je savais qu'à cet instant j'étais en sécurité. Mike se calma et se retourna vers Jake._

_**- On ne faisait que discuter, ne te mêle pas de ça ok ?!**_

_**- Je me mêle **__**de ce que je veux**__** à partir du moment **__**où**__** tu touches aux personnes que j'aime ! Et manque de bol pour toi Bella fait partie d'une des plus **__**importantes**__** ! Alors tu te casses tout de suite avant que je ne finisse par vraiment m'énerver ! **__**Pigé**__** ?!**_

_Son ton était sans appel. Il était si fort et menaçant. Il venait de me défendre pourtant à cet instant je n'entendais qu'une seule chose tourner en boucle dans ma tête. J'étais une des personnes qu'il aimait le plus... __Waouh__ ! _

_- __**Ouais **__**pigé**__** !**__ Mike avait fini par tourner les talons et était enfin parti nous laissant tranquille Jacob et moi._

_**- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on goute ? **_

_- __**Jake**__... J'avais levé les yeux au ciel en entrant dans la maison, Jacob sur les talons. Même dans des situations pareilles il arrivait toujours à me faire sourire..._

L'odeur de la maison me submergea. Le vieux meuble était encore dans l'entrée, la petite glace fendue au dessus. Un léger filet de poussière commençait à s'installer sur les meubles.

Je posai mes mains sur la texture de bois de l'ancien meuble. Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres...

- _**Charlie ! Ce truc est horrible ! Tu ne vas quand même nous mettre cette chose ici ? Si ?**_

_Il venait de décharger un gros meuble rustique de mon camion. Le truc était moche et __transpirait__ la vétusté. - __**Déjà c'est Papa ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'installerais pas ce magnifique meuble ancien ici ! C'est ma maison à ce que je sache !**_

_Il essayait d'être convaincant pourtant le sourire naissait de ses lèvres.- __**Le moderne tu connais ? Et puis je te signale que je vis ici aussi maintenant ! J'ai droit à mon Veto ! Non ?**_

_-__** Non ! De toute façon il est déjà installé alors pas la peine d'argumenter ma fille ! **_

_J'avais levé les yeux au ciel et j'étais __montée__ dans ma chambre._

_**- Bein au moins t'es **__**sûre**__** de ne jamais te le faire voler celui là !**__ Je riais de ma phrase tandis qu'il bougonnait dans son coin._

_**- Tu pourrais m'aider quand même ?!**_

_- __**Hein ! Hein ! Hors de question que je cautionne cette erreur ! Désolée ! Il va falloir que tu te débrouilles ! ...**_

_**- Pff ! T'es bien la fille à ton père toi tiens !**__ Ses mots étaient chuchotés alors que __j'ouvrais__ la porte de ma chambre._

_- __**J'ai entendu !**__ J'avais parlé fort du haut des escaliers. On s'était __mit__ à rire tandis que ce meuble avait bel et bien trouvé sa place dans ce petit hall minuscule..._

_..._

On avait eu de bons moments dans cette maison. Des crises de rire, des catastrophes, des habitudes avec Charlie...

_- __**Bell' ramène une bière te plait !**__ J'avais soufflé de dépit et ouvert le frigo. La bière dans une main, un dessous de verre dans l'autre, j'étais __allée__amener__ cette dernière à __ce__ cher papa qui regardait encore et toujours un match de baseball à la télé._

_La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors que je m'adressais à mon père.- __**Tu te sers du dessous de verre s'il te plait ! J'en ai marre de récurer les tâches de ton passage incrusté !**__ Il me regarda innocent alors que Jake entra dans le salon._

_- __**Hello les Swan ! Comment tu vas mon cœur ?**__ Jacob venait de me prendre dans ses bras sous l'œil amusé de mon père. Cela faisait quelques semaines que nous étions officiellement un couple et j'avais encore un peu de mal à m'y faire. Mais il était si doux et beau..._

_Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes tandis que je nouais mes mains autour de son cou__**.- Hey ho ! Jake tu vas **__**analyser**__** les amygdales de ma fille ailleurs que sous mes yeux tu veux ?!**_

_**- Hou... C'est que Papi Swan s'énerverait presque. **_

_Jacob avait toujours cette manie de chercher mon père, surtout depuis que nous étions ensemble. Ils se taquinaient tout les deux et m'en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais au fond, je savais parfaitement que mon père était satisfait de notre couple. Il avait toujours voulu de Jacob comme gendre, alors là je __pouvais__ assurer qu'il jubilait ! _

_**- Ne me cherche pas Gamin ! Mon fusil n'est pas loin. **_

_Jake me regarda choqué avec un regard qui voulait dire « il n'oserait pas quand même ? » Je le __regardais__ souriante et levais les épaules. Puis je tournais les talons laissant Jake à ses réflexions._

_**- Dis moi amour de ma vie, tu pourrais me ramener une bière te plait ?**__ Non mais je rêve il s'était passé le mot ou quoi ? __J'avais__ secoué la tête __résignée__ puis deux bières à la main je les __avais__ rejoins dans le salon._

_- __**Oh t'as pensé à m'en ramener une autre ?**_

_**- Non ! Celle là c'est pour moi**__. Répondis-je à Charlie en m'affalant sur le canapé et en posant mes pieds sur la table basse._

_**- Pire qu'un mec !**__ Je regardais Jake __amusée__**...- Mais tu m'as tout appris mon chéri !**_

Nous avions souvent des moments comme ceux là. Billy nous rejoignait régulièrement. J'étais bien tout ce temps là parce que j'avais ma famille et j'avais l'impression que rien ne pourrait m'atteindre.

(Lenny Kravitz- Calling All angels)

Quand mes pieds entrèrent dans le salon, je regardais autour de moi. La pièce était silencieuse et vide. Malgré cela, les rires de deux enfants m'apparaissaient en échos. Le bruit d'un match de foot en fond, l'odeur d'une pizza fraichement livrée. La chaleur du petit poil à charbon que nous allumions tous les hivers. Le tintement de deux cannettes de bière qui s'entrechoquent entre elles...

Je m'appuyais au mur à mes côtés et posais mon front contre ce dernier. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'enlever les deux hommes que j'aimais ? Pourquoi s'acharne-t-on contre moi ?

Charlie n'était pas mort... Il restait encore un espoir. Il avait besoin de toi... Ne pas le laisser! Pas maintenant ! Tu avais déjà abandonné Jacob. Ne pas reproduire tes erreurs avec ton père.

J'essuyais la larme qui coulait sur ma joue puis montais ma valise au premier étage. Les escaliers avaient gardé leur bruit particulier. Les photos étaient toujours au même endroit, rien n'avait bougé. Il avait tout laissé intact.

La porte de ma chambre était toujours exactement la même. Les lettres B et J étaient toujours au même endroit et j'avais cet horrible goût amer dans la bouche.

**- **_**B et J ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?**_

_**- Je les ai fait moi même. Mon père m'a appris à sculpter le bois il y a quelques années. **_

_**- Je ne te savais comme ça Jacob Black**__. Je lui __avais__ mis un petit coup de coude complice puis j'avais pris les lettres entre mes mains, les regardant de plus près.- __**Elles sont très belles. Très réussies.**_

_- __**J'avais envie d'immortaliser ton emménagement officiel chez ton père... Et au moins, nous aurons notre pierre à l'édifice. **_

_Je l'avais regardé et j'avais déposé mes lèvres sur sa joue__**.- Merci Jake...**_

Ma porte grinça lorsque je l'ouvris. Les draps n'étaient pas défaits. Les rideaux étaient fermés, le bureau contenait encore les vestiges de mon dernier passage. On aurait dit que je n'étais jamais partie...

Je lâchais la sangle de mon sac et me ruais sur mon matelas. Étalant mon corps au travers du lit, je blottis mon visage dans le coussin et m'effondrais. Les larmes envahirent mes yeux une fois de plus.

J'en avais assez de tout ça. Chaque fois que j'allais un peu mieux quelque chose me tombait dessus. La mort de Jacob m'avait déjà anéanti. Mais si je devais perdre mon père... Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner...

Mon cœur était douloureux et mes yeux me brulaient. Je n'avais pas la notion du temps. Ce que je savais en revanche c'était que toutes les sensations m'avaient submergé. J'avais fini par m'endormir les larmes pleins les yeux et le cœur en miette. Mon esprit s'envola vers la personne qui chavirait mon être avec ses yeux verts émeraudes et sa chevelure cuivrée, soyeuse et délicate... Edward...

…

Ce fut le vibreur de mon téléphone portable qui me réveilla. J'avais les yeux gonflés et la bouche pâteuse. Combien de temps avais-je dormi ?

Ma tête me faisait affreusement mal mais j'attrapais quand même le portable et doucement je le portais à mon oreille.

(Gary Jules- Falling Awake)

- **Bella ? **

_- _**Oui Alice... C'est.. moi...**

_- _**Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs en partant comme tu l'as fait ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça compris ?**

_- _**Je suis désolée... Alice... **Je mettais mise à pleurer. Un sanglot franchit mes lèvres alors que le fait d'avoir ma meilleure au téléphone m'avait anéanti. J'étais effondrée non pas parce que je l'avais au téléphone mais parce qu'elle m'appelait et qu'elle était encore là malgré tout ce que j'avais pu lui dire. Comment j'avais pu être aussi odieuse ?...

_- _**Shut... Bella... Ne pleure pas ma puce... Hey... **Sa voix était douce et transpirait l'inquiétude.- **Sèche moi ces larmes. Tout va bien d'accord ?**

_- _**Alice... Comment... Comment j'ai pu être aussi horrible avec toi ? Pardonne-moi... Je t'en supplie pardonne moi... **J'étouffais à force de ressortir mes peines. J'avais du mal à respirer et j'étais épuisée.

_- _**Jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir ma belle... D'accord ? Ça va aller... Fais-moi plaisir, arrête de pleurer. Parce que sinon tu sais très bien que je vais finir par faire la fontaine vivante moi aussi... **J'entendais sa voix tremblée ce qui me fit rire.

_- _**Tu te rends compte que l'on est entrain de pleurer toutes les deux au téléphone ?** Elle riait légèrement de la situation alors que mes larmes se tarissaient.

_- _**Alice ?**

_- _**Oui Bella ? **

_- _**Tu me manques...**

_- _**Toi aussi tu me manques... **

_- _**Alice comment... Comment vont les autres ? **Je ne voulais pas prononcer son prénom. Je savais qu'elle comprendrait de qui je parlais.

Elle ne me répondit pas. Elle souffla dans le téléphone puis reprit d'une petite voix.

- **Ce****n'est**** pas génial. **

_- _**Oh****... Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire... **J'avais de la peine pour lui. J'étais mal même. Il me manquait et je n'avais qu'une envie c'était d'être avec lui. Mais je ne pouvais pas.

_- _**Laisse-lui du temps... **J'entendais à la voix d'Alice qu'elle se sentait mal.

_- _**Je suis désolée... Je... J'y vais Al'... **Il valait mieux que je coupe la conversation maintenant avant qu'elle ne devienne trop douloureuse.

_- _**Fais attention à toi... Appelles moi ! Et si tu as le moindre problème je rapplique d'accord ?**

_- _**Non Alice... Tu dois rester à l'école. Déjà que je n'y suis pas alors... En plus avec ****tous**** les costumes pour le prochain spectacle t'as pas le choix. Ça ira t'en fais pas ! **

_- _**Bella... J'aime pas te savoir seule là-bas alors que ton père est... La maison et tout... Je te connais...**

_- _**Alice ! Ça va je t'ai dit. **Je voulais couper court. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache comment je me sentais réellement.**- Aller file avant que je ne me fâche ! **

_- _**Tu fais attention à toi hein ? Et tu m'appelles ****tous**** les jours ?!**

_- _**Oui Alice... Promis... Et... Prends... Prends soin de lui... **Ma voix mourut tandis qu'une nouvelle larme coula sur ma joue. Elle était silencieuse mais terriblement douloureuse.

_- _**Comme toujours...** Sa voix avait faiblit également.- **Bye...**

_- _**Bye... **J'avais raccroché. Le combiné contre mon cœur, j'essayais de retenir les pleures. Être seule dans cette maison avec tant de souvenirs m'avait touché plus que ce que j'aurais cru. Et le séjour était loin d'être fini. Le pire restait à venir... L'hôpital...

_..._

Dehors le soleil faisait grise mine. J'avais encore ce sentiment de mélancolie et l'environnement n'arrangeait en rien mon état. Je sortis de la maison et je me postai sous le porche. Un courant d'air bascula mes cheveux. Je resserrai mes bras autour de mon corps...

_Jacob venait de descendre de sa voiture. Son costume __noir__ avec sa chemise blanche dessous faisait ressortir à merveille son teint halé. Il était divinement élégant. Ses yeux pétillaient et un sourire magnifique __illuminait__ son visage._

_**- Tu es magnifique ce soir...**_

_**- C'est le bal de promo**__... J'avais revêtu une robe verte pale pour l'occasion. Un léger décolleté sublimait ma poitrine alors que la robe s'arrêtait au niveau de mes genoux. _

_**- Oui c'est vrai... Et j'ai la chance d'avoir la plus belle fille de la soirée à mon bras**__. _

_Je lui avais souri et j'avais entouré mes bras autour de son cou.- __**Et j'aurai le plus beau des cavaliers... **_

_Il m'avait embrassé et avait resserré sa prise sur mon corps.- __**On est vraiment obligé d'y aller ?**_

_Je n'étais pas friande de __ces__ bals. Beaucoup d'hypocrisie et de ''m'as tu vu'' à mon goût. Mais je voulais montrer au monde entier que j'étais avec l'homme le plus gentil du monde._

_- __**Oui on est obligé chérie**__... __**Bien que de te voir dans cette robe me donne envie de pleins d'autres choses.**_

_- __**Épargnes le pauvre père de la jeune diplômée s'il te plait **__**impudent**__** !**__ Mon père venait de passer la tête à travers la porte.- __**Tu me l'as ramène au plus tard à 1heure et hors de question d'utiliser l'arrière de ta voiture pour tenter je ne sais quoi !**_

_**- Papa !**__ Je regardais mon père choquée. Il se mit à rire tandis que Jacob souriait._

_- __**Ok ! J'ai rien dit !**__ Il avait levé les bras en l'air en signe de drapeau blanc. J'avais levé les yeux au ciel et je mettais approché de Charlie._

_**- Passe une bonne soirée... Ne mange pas trop de pizza et ne te couche pas trop tard ! **_

_**- Tu as fini ? C'est à se demander qui est le parent ici ! **_

_**- Charlie ! **_

_**- Bella ! **__Nous __avions__ fini par rire et j'avais posé une baiser sur la joue de mon père.- __**Bonne soirée ma chérie...**_

_Un dernier petit sourire et j'attrapais la main de Jake. Nous commencions à avancer vers la voiture.- __**Au **__**fait**__** Bella !**__ Mon père nous avait hélés de la porte d'entrée. Je m'étais retourné et je l'avais regardé.- __**Tu es magnifique ce soir ma fille...**_

_Son sourire était identique au __mien__ et c'était plus sereine que j'avais affronté cette soirée au bras de l'homme que j'aimais._

Charlie n'était peut-être pas le père le plus affectueux qu'il y avait sur terre, mais chaque fois il manifestait son respect et son amour pour moi dans de petites choses comme celle là... Il ne pouvait pas me quitter... J'avais encore besoin de lui...

Me donnant du courage, je soufflai un grand coup et montai dans ma voiture. Je devais aller voir mon père...

La pluie commença à tomber. La verdure défilait tandis que je roulais jusqu'à l'hôpital.

J'avais les mains qui tremblaient et j'appréhendais affreusement le moment où je le verrais sur son lit encore inconscient.

L'hôpital de Forks n'était pas très loin de la maison. J'étais vite arrivée devant le bâtiment. Il y avait pas mal de monde, une ambulance était entrain de décharger une civière. Mon cœur à cette vision rata un battement alors que je réprimais un frisson incontrôlable.

(Antony and the Johnsons- Bird Gerhl)

Le silence des portes coulissantes qui s'ouvrirent devant moi, l'odeur de l'endroit dans lequel je venais de pénétrer, le monde autour qui s'activait... Tout me rappelait la dernière fois où j'avais mis les pieds dans un hôpital. Ce n'était peut-être pas à la même époque, ni pour la même personne mais toutes les sensations et les détails me revenaient comme des claques assourdissantes.

Ma tête bourdonnait et j'avais envie de vomir mais j'avais quand même avancé vers l'accueil où j'avais quand même demandé le numéro de chambre de mon père.

L'infirmière m'indiqua où il était exactement. J'avançais le long des couloirs blancs, tous les numéros des portes défilaient...

_**- Comment fais-tu pour toujours te retrouver dans des situations pareilles ?**_

_**- Ho ça va Jake ! Arrête de te moquer ! Tu ne m'aurais pas mis ces espèces de choses à roulettes aux pieds on en serait peut-être pas là ! **_

_Je venais d'arriver __aux__urgences__ suite à un petit accident de parcours. Jake avait décidé de m'apprendre à faire du roller et évidemment je mettais pris une bouche d'égout qui ne devait pas être là. Mon corps avait été propulsé contre le sol et je m'étais ouverte l'arcade droite. Il y avait pas mal de sang qui coulait donc Jacob avait décidé de m'emmener à l'hôpital pour me faire recoudre._

_**- Où est-elle ? Comment va ma fille ? **_

_- __**Je suis là papa**__... Mon père venait d'arriver et commençait déjà à agresser les infirmières pour savoir si j'allais bien._

_**- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ?**_

_**- Oui ça va papa ! Ce n'est qu'une **__**égratignure**__**.**_

_**- C'est une dure à cuire ta fille Charlie. Mon père avait fait volte face sur Jacob.**_

_- __**Toi !**__ Il avait pointé son doigt sur le torse de Jake et lui parlait sèchement.- __**Si tu as encore une idée pareille je te tues ! Compris ?!**_

_Évidemment Jacob connaissait mon père depuis pas mal de temps déjà et tout en lui souriant il agita ses rollers sous le nez de Charlie__**.- Tu n'oserais pas quand même ?**__ Il s'amusait toujours autant à embêter mon père qui finit par grogner et reporter son attention sur moi._

_- __**Bon oublions ce nigaud ! Alors tu as mal **__**où**__** ?**__ J'avais __levé__ les yeux au ciel une fois de plus devant la __surprotection__ des deux hommes qui étaient dans cette pièce..._

Chambre 453... Charlie... Papa...

Ma main tremblante saisit la poignée. J'entrouvris la porte et posai mon front sur cette dernière. Aller Bella ! Tu peux le faire...

Mes doigts poussèrent le bois et la pièce apparut devant mes yeux. Tout était blanc, la pluie tapait contre la petite balustrade devant la fenêtre. Des fleurs étaient installées sur une table face au lit.

Deux lits emplissaient l'endroit d'une douleur trop présente. L'un d'entre eux était vide. Quand à l'autre... La silhouette de mon père y était installée.

Une larme coula sur ma joue. Puis une autre. J'avançai vers le lit et fébrilement j'attrapai la chaise que je posai à ses côtés.

- **Papa...**

Il avait une barbe de quelques jours. Ses yeux étaient fermés, des cernes les encadraient. Ses pommettes étaient creusées et sa respiration paraissait régulière.

Ses mains étaient posées sur ses côtés par dessus le drap. Il ne bougeait pas, il n'ouvrait pas les yeux...

Mes doigts se sont hissaient jusqu'aux siens. J'entrelaçai ma main avec la sienne et je la guidai à ma bouche.- **Papa... **

Je pleurais tout en embrassant les phalanges de mon père. Les larmes coulaient le long de son avant bras alors que je posais mon front contre le matelas.- **Réveilles toi s'il te plait... **

Toujours aucun geste, toujours ce silence absurde.- **Ne me laisse pas. Ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi...**

Mon cœur se comprimait dans ma poitrine. J'étais épuisée devant tout ça. J'étais dépassée et mes pleures incessants m'affaiblissaient à mesure que je me laissais aller dans mon chagrin.

- **J'ai encore besoin de toi papa... S'il te plait... Me ****quitte**** pas... **J'avais terriblement de mal à parler tandis que j'essayais de retenir mes sanglots.

Une légère pression sur ma main me fit relever le visage. Mon père avait toujours les yeux fermés mais sa bouche était entrouverte. Il essayait de bouger ses doigts dans ma main.- **Hey ! Doucement. Ça va aller... Je suis là...**

**- Be... **C'était un son très faible pourtant à cet instant tout mon univers refit surface. J'étais libérée d'un poids énorme et un tel soulagement.

_- _**Papa... Ne force pas... Laisse-toi le temps de te réveiller.**

**- Be... lla... **

_- _**Oui c'est moi... C'est moi... **Je pleurais en même temps que je souriais. Mes lèvres embrassaient ses doigts avec douceur tandis qu'il resserrait sa prise plus fortement.

Tout allait bien se passer maintenant... Il était réveillé et j'étais à ses côtés. C'était tout ce qui comptait à ce moment.

- **Infirmière... **J'avais crié de ma place pour que quelqu'un vienne.

_- _**Oui mademoiselle ? **Une jeune femme de quelques années de plus que moi entra dans la pièce.

_- _**Il... Il a bougé. Il a dit mon nom...**

_- _**C'est vrai ça ? **Au moment ou l'infirmière me dit cela mon père toussa légèrement. Elle s'avança jusqu'à moi. Une main sur mon épaule l'autre sur celle de mon père.- **Et bien chef Swan... Il semblerait que vous ****reveniez**** enfin parmi nous ? **Elle affichait un grand sourire quand elle entendit mon père grognait.

**- Je pense que c'est sa façon de vous répondre que oui ! **Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire. J'étais soulager et plus sereine. Tellement plus sereine...

* * *

Prochain chapitre POV E...

Robisous tout le monde !

A très vite et en attendant... Vive DisneyLand !

Rhea&Luna


	17. Chapter 16

Bonsoir everybody,

Aujourd'hui c'est moi Rhea la bêta préférée et unique (enfin j'espère) de Luna qui poste le chapitre puisque notre chère Luna adorée a des problèmes de connexions. Vive l'informatique!

Désolée pour le retard, mais nous nous sommes fais un petit week-end toutes les deux pour recharger les batteries.

Suite à notre petit week-end détente, nous revenons en pleine forme pour vous livrer la suite des aventures de nos héros préférés.

Bien entendu, nous reprenons le même rythme de post qu'avant donc vous aurez le prochain chapitre mardi comme d'habitude.

Comme, d'hab, merci aux nouvelles lectrices et pour les mises en alertes.

Un grand merci à Marion qu'on est toujours ravies de retrouver à chaque chapitre. On espère que la suite va te plaire. Pat, ton avis importe beaucoup Luna et effectivement les passages sont un peu difficiles mais ça ira mieux après... ou pas. Guam, contente que cela te plaise et ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'oublies pas. Tu auras d'ailleurs d'ici quelques jours de mes nouvelles pour ta fic.

Ensuite, pour toutes les personnes inscrites, Luna vous répondra personnellement dès qu'elle aura sa nouvelle connexion avec en prime une petite surprise si vous faites exploser le nombre de reviews. Si elle ne le fait pas, dites le moi et je me charge de la remettre sur le droit chemin! Vos reviews sont très appréciées et nous essayons tenir compte de vos remarques et de vos idées.

Gros bisous à Delph et Caro. Un Big up à Rayon de soleil et Titi. Entre nous, vous êtes ses revieweuses préférées. Je vais finir par être jalouse moi!

Pour finir, bisous aux Volturi&Rob qui se reconnaîtront.

Sur cette note, place au chapitre!

* * *

POVE.

(Once – The Hill)

La bouteille de whisky s'écroula sur le carrelage. J'étais assis sur le sol, mon dos contre le bas du canapé. Je regardais le mur face à moi. Ma tête bourdonnait et j'avais la bouche horriblement pâteuse. Ma vision n'était plus très nette mais à cet instant le visage de Bella apparaissait devant mes yeux si clairement. Je tâtonnai sur mes côtés et récupérai la bouteille pratiquement vide. Une nouvelle brûlure dans ma gorge, un nouveau vertige dans la tête. Tout cet alcool ne faisait aucun effet. J'avais toujours ce putain de cœur en miette et cette envie de la rejoindre. Je la voulais à mes côtés. Elle ne pouvait pas me quitter comme ça. J'étais amoureux d'elle merde ! Pourquoi si vite ? Pourquoi si tôt ? J'en savais rien ! Mais je voulais être avec elle. Elle était tellement différente. Je savais que je lui faisais du bien. La nuit dernière en était la preuve. Elle avait beau nier et trouver toutes les excuses du monde, cette étincelle dans ses yeux n'était que pour moi. Je le savais. Elle était définitivement faite pour moi. Pourquoi ne le voyait-elle pas ? Comment en était- on arrivé là ?

_Le corps de Bella dans mes bras venait de se tendre. Elle regardait derrière moi avec un regard triste et apeuré. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?_

_Je me retournai et remarquai enfin les deux personnes dans le couloir. L'un était très grand, la peau mate et le visage sombre. L'autre était dans un fauteuil roulant. Il regardait les mains de Bella posaient sur moi et semblait décontenancé par la situation._

_Un grand vide me gagna lorsqu'elle me lâcha soudainement. Elle me regarda troublée puis elle se recula. Une douleur au niveau de mon cœur me submergea. J'étais mal. J'avais ce mauvais pressentiment. Cette sensation étrange que j'allais la perdre. Et tout cela se confirma lorsque j'entendis la voix de ma belle paniquée._

_**- Que s'est-il passé ?**_

_**- Ecoute Bella... Avant que tu ne paniques sache que...**_

_**- Que je ne panique ? Mais putain Sam ! Dites moi ce qui se passe ! Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose ! Merde dites-moi... **_

_Elle s'était mise à pleurer. Elle regardait le grand brun avec des yeux si désemparés. Je n'avais pas pu empêcher mes mains d'attraper son visage et de la forcer à me regarder. Elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça... Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer ! S'il te plait ! Elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça...- __**Bella. Regarde-moi...**_

_Elle releva ses yeux humides vers moi et sembla perdue dans un autre monde. Je n'avais pas compris ce qui s'était passé. Sa lèvre avait tremblée puis elle s'était écartée de moi. Comme si je l'avais brûlé. J'étais blessé. Désorienté. Mais surtout inquiet. Pourquoi était-elle comme ça ? _

_- __**Bella. **__Le gars en fauteuil roulant venait de prendre la parole. Son regard était profond et grave.- __**Ton père a eu une crise cardiaque hier. Il est à l'hôpital. Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. **_

_- __**NON ! Mais Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? **__La panique se faisait ressentir dans sa voix. Elle était perdue et affolée. Mais cet homme en fauteuil avait l'air d'avoir une grande influence sur elle car à l'instant il avait parlé, son regard montrait dévotion et respect, malgré la confusion dans son regard.__Je savais que Jacob était typé indien et en vue de ces deux personnes j'aurais pu affirmer qu'ils étaient de la famille._

_**- Je crois qu'il faudrait que l'on parle dans un endroit un peu plus tranquille qu'un couloir **__**Bella. **__Le plus jeune des deux venait de prononcer la phrase que je ne voulais pas entendre car je savais que je devais la laisser seule. Et j'avais cette boule dans la gorge. Je sentais qu'elle allait s'éloigner de moi. Je le savais ! Alors pourquoi je l'avais laissé ?..._

_**- Je vais rentrer cela vaut mieux je crois. **__Ma main avait glissé sur sa joue tandis que mes lèvres avaient effleurées sont front.- __**Je t'appelle demain matin d'accord ? **__Pouvais-je vraiment attendre le lendemain ? Si c'était ce dont elle avait besoin je l'aurais fait sans nul doute._

_Elle avait tenté un sourire qui pourtant n'avait jamais atteint ses yeux. Un dernier baiser sur la joue et le vide s'installa. Elle s'était éloignée de moi tandis que je la regardais encore et encore. L'ascenseur me paraissait beaucoup trop près de moi. J'avais appuyé sur le bouton et m'étais tourné vers elle. Elle me regardait avec des yeux si tristes. Je voulais aller la rejoindre. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire combien je l'aimais et que tout irait bien. Mais au lieu de cela, j'étais monté dans l'ascenseur._

_Mon dos posé sur le fond de la pièce, ma tête basculée en arrière, j'essayais de trouver le moyen de ne pas retourner vers elle. Elle avait besoin d'être avec eux. Qui étais-je pour lui demander de m'intégrer dans sa vie à ce point ? Son père était à l'hôpital. Bien que j'aurais préféré qu'elle me demande de rester, ne serait-ce que pour lui tenir la main, c'était à elle de décider pour tout ça. Elle devait prendre cette décision. Son regard navré m'avait bien montré qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. Je n'aurais jamais pu le lui refuser. Alors j'étais parti. Mais à ce moment là, dans cet ascenseur si froid, ce sentiment d'avoir fait une erreur me submergea. Elle allait s'éloigner de moi. Je le sentais, je le savais. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, ses traits s'étaient affaissés et elle ne me regardait pratiquement plus. Ses gestes n'étaient plus ceux qu'elle avait jusqu'alors avec moi. _

_Lorsque j'étais sorti de son immeuble, il faisait nuit. J'avais relevé le visage vers la seule fenêtre qui était allumée. Des silhouettes bougeaient de temps à autres. La pluie tombait sur mes cheveux, sur mes joues. J'avais soufflé et je m'étais mis à marcher dans les rues sans vraiment de but._

_Toutes mes pensées tournées vers Bella, je me sentais terriblement seul et impuissant. Je marchais sans but et j'avais qu'une envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Mais elle m'avait rejeté. Elle n'avait pas voulu de moi. _

_La lumière d'un bar m'aveugla quelques secondes. J'essuyai les quelques gouttes qui perlaient sur mon front et entrai dans l'endroit sec. Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Un type en train d'essuyer un verre me salua quand j'entrai. Deux hommes buvaient une bière de l'autre côté du bar. L'endroit était désert, comme ma vie à cet instant._

_Je m'assis sur le tabouret et pris ma tête entre mes mains._

_- __**Dure soirée monsieur ? **_

_Je me contentais juste de hocher de la tête et de regarder la surface en bois du bar. - __**Je vous sers quelque chose ?**_

_**- Ce que vous avez. Ça m'est égal. **__Ma voix était blasée et monocorde. Je n'arrêtais pas de revoir le visage de Bella dévasté par le chagrin et la panique. Pourquoi je n'étais pas resté près d'elle ? Parce qu'elle ne te l'avait pas demandé. Mon front s'était posé sur le bar tandis que j'essayais de contrôler mes émotions. J'étais à la fois en colère de ne pas être avec elle alors qu'elle en avait besoin et une profonde tristesse m'habitait. Parce que je savais qu'elle souffrait. Je savais qu'elle devait faire face à une situation trop douloureuse pour être vécu à nouveau. _

_**- Tenez. Ça va vous requinquer ! **__J'avais tenté un faible sourire et avais avalé ma boisson cul sec. - __**Un autre. **__Je ne savais même pas ce que j'étais en train de boire mais la brûlure dans ma gorge me __faisait oublier quelques secondes ce visage. Alors j'avais commencé à boire. Un verre, puis deux..._

_**- Vous voulez en parler ? **__Le type passait son chiffon sur la surface à mes côtés. Il semblait calme et patient. Un regard à l'autre bout du bar m'apprit que j'étais seul. J'attrapai mon troisième verre et je le portai à mes lèvres.- __**C'est une femme n'est-ce pas ? **_

_J'acquiesçai résigner puis attrapai le quatrième verre qui était posé devant moi.- __**Vous ne devriez pas vous mettre dans ses états vous savez ?... **_

_Je souris ironiquement puis reportai mon regard sur mon verre de nouveau vide.- __**Pourquoi rien n'est simple ? Elle... humpf... Elle...**__ Ma voix était pâteuse et j'avais du mal à trouver mes mots._

_**- Vous l'aimez pas vrai ? **__Je relevai le regard vers lui. Que dire ? Bien sûr que je l'aimais. Plus que ma propre vie. Mon silence dut en dire long car un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.- __**Je vois ! Et elle ? Je suppose qu'au vue de votre état actuel ça ne se passe pas exactement comme vous le voudriez ?**_

_Je le regardai tristement puis reposai ma tête sur mes bras croisés. J'avais le cerveau dans du coton pourtant le cœur si lourd. J'avais envie de la voir. - __**Vous savez, il y a de ça quelques années maintenant, j'ai rencontré une femme magnifique. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle au premier regard. Tout en elle m'attirait. J'avais l'impression d'être un astre qui graviter autour de son soleil. Elle était vraiment mon soleil. Je chérissais chacun de ses sourires. J'enviais chacun de ses gestes envers cet homme à ces côtés. Ce n'était pas moi. Elle en aimait un autre...**_

_Je regardais cet homme me raconter sa vie. J'étais fasciné par sa façon de sourire bêtement devant le souvenir de sa belle, la fine ridule qui se formait sur le côté de ses yeux lorsqu'il devait repenser à son histoire. Ce regard nostalgique et pourtant sans regret qu'il affichait fièrement.- __**Et alors ? Vous a-t-elle remarqué un jour ? **__Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui poser la question. La curiosité était trop forte et ce sentiment qu'il laissait transpirer m'intriguait vraiment. _

(Glen Hansard & Colm Maclomaire- Everytime)

_- __**Je travaillais dans un bar près de Brooklyn lorsque ça s'est passé. Elle était arrivée mouillée des pieds à la tête car elle avait couru dans les ruelles de la ville. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient sur le sol et ses lèvres tremblotaient à cause du froid. Son regard avait fait le tour de la salle et il s'était arrêté sur moi. Elle avait sourit et s'était approchée tremblante. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'au lieu de me poser mille et une questions, je m'étais avancé vers elle aussi. Je savais à la vitesse de mon cœur et à la moiteur de mes mains qu'il allait se passer quelques choses qui allait changer ma vie. Vous savez comme si c'était dans l'ordre des choses.**_

_Son regard s'était perdu au loin et son sourire s'était agrandi.- __**Je me souviens encore de l'odeur de son shampoing, de la douceur de sa peau durant cette nuit là...**_

_**- Vous voulez dire que vous... **__Il me regardait amusé._

_**- Lorsque nous fûmes assez prêt l'un de l'autre elle m'avait sauté dans les bras et elle m'avait dit la seule et unique phrase que j'avais vraiment besoin d'entendre. **__Il se tut et son sourire s'agrandit._

_**- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous avait dit ?**_

_**- Je suis prête. Voilà ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Elle était prête à m'aimer. Elle a tout quitté pour moi parce qu'elle a fini par accepter cette chose qu'il se passait entre nous. **_

_**- Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre.**_

_**- J'ai rencontré Maria il y a dix ans. Les femmes peuvent se montrer tellement maladroites certaines fois. Et pour le coup, j'avoue que je ne regrette pas cette maladresse. **_

_**- Que s'est-il passé ? **__J'avais la tête pleines de questions pourtant j'avais tellement de mal à suivre. Mon cœur battait toujours une chamade irrégulière en repensant à Bella._

_**- Nous nous étions rentrés dedans alors qu'elle courait dans la rue. Ses bras étaient chargés de paquets et elle ne faisait pas attention où elle mettait les pieds. Lorsque nos yeux se sont accrochés, tout le monde autour semblait s'être éclipsé. **__ Ça me rappelait ma rencontre avec Bella. Là aussi mon monde avait changé. - __**Elle m'a souri et j'ai su à cet instant qu'elle serait importante pour moi. Le problème fut quand son fiancé accourut à ses côtés pour l'aider à se relever. J'ai cru que mon monde s'écroulait. Je ne l'ai plus revu pendant un petit moment. Je ne faisais que rêver d'elle, de son visage, son parfum. Un jour alors que je commençais mon service, je me suis installé derrière le bar et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je l'ai vu assise face à moi. Elle semblait si triste. Je me suis installé à ses côtés et j'ai juste posé ma main sur la sienne. Je n'ai en aucun cas raté les petits frissons le long de son bras à mon contact, les rougeurs sur ses joues ou même encore la façon dont elle se mordait l'intérieur de la joue. Je ne lui ai rien demandé de tout ce temps. On a juste parlé de tout et de rien. Jamais je n'ai posé une question sur sa relation avec l'autre homme. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir le cœur brisé. Puis elle m'a embrassé. Le plus étrange c'est que lorsque ses lèvres ont touché mes lèvres j'ai eu cette impression d'être chez moi. Comme si tout ça était dans l'ordre des choses. C'était naturel.**__ Tout paraissait naturel et bizarrement normal avec Bella également. En pensant de nouveau à elle, mon codeur rata un battement. J'avalai un autre verre et reportai mon attention sur le barman.- __**Cette nuit là avait été fantastique. Nous avons appris à nous connaître d'une tout autre façon et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de la laisser partir.**_

_**- Mais, c'est elle qui est partie n'est-ce pas ? **__Il me regarda attristé et acquiesça._

_**- Elle ne voulait pas quitter sa vie pour une rencontre d'un moment. Elle est allée rejoindre son fiancé...**_

_**- Vous voulez dire que vous l'avez laissé partir ?**_

_Il acquiesça à nouveau et regarda le mur derrière moi absent. - __**Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Il faut parfois laisser le temps aux personnes pour qu'elles comprennent...**_

_**- Bella n'est pas comme ça. Elle est têtue comme une mule ! **__Je souris malgré moi face au souvenir de son caractère de chien. Elle était si belle... _

_**- Je pensais la même chose. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me rejoigne un soir...**_

_**- Et qu'elle vous dise qu'elle était prête...**_

_Il hocha la tête.- __**Je crois que lorsque deux personnes sont vraiment faites l'un pour l'autre, elles finissent toujours par se rejoindre. C'est irrévocable. **_

_**- Alors vous pensez que je dois lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe entre nous ?**_

_**- Ce que je crois c'est que votre Bella a du passer par pas mal de galères pour repousser une personne aussi amoureuse que vous. Elle ne sait certainement pas la chance qu'elle a, mais je **__**pense en effet que lui laisser un peu d'espace ne peut que lui faire du bien. **_

_**- Mais elle me manque tellement. On vient à peine de se découvrir qu'elle s'éloigne déjà.**_

_**- Elle reviendra ne vous en faites pas. Si c'est dans l'ordre des choses, elle reviendra...**_

_Au moment où il finit sa phrase, mon téléphone dans ma poche vibra. Je l'attrapai vivement et répondis tout aussi rapidement._

_**- Allo ? Bella ? **__Ma voix était chevrotante et rauque. L'alcool coulait dans mes veines et ma tête me tournait de plus en plus._

_**- Non Edward, c'est Alice. **__Ma sœur pleurait au téléphone._

_**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Alice ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?**_

_**- Bella elle... **__à l'entente de son nom mon sang ne fit qu'un tour._

_**- Quoi Bella ? Dis-moi. Elle ne va pas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?**_

_**- Elle s'en va Edward. **__Bella s'en allait ? Elle partait ? Le téléphone tomba sur le sol alors que je ne bougeais plus._

_**- Bella s'en va. **__Je parlais doucement et lentement, j'essayais d'assimiler les paroles de ma sœur. Elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Sans même m'en parler. _

_Le barman posa une main sur mon épaule. Il me regardait attristé.- __**Allez la rejoindre. Dépêchez vous ! **__Je le regardai surpris._

_**- Mais je croyais que...**_

_**- Oubliez ce que vous croyez. Apparemment votre Bella semble être effectivement beaucoup plus têtu que ma Maria ! Allez-y !**_

_Je ne voulais pas argumenter d'avantage. Je sortis mon portefeuille de ma poche et je m'apprêtai à le payer.- __**Non c'est bon c'est pour moi. **__Il repoussa mon argent et m'indiqua la porte. Lorsque je me remis sur mes pieds, tout tanguait affreusement. Je m'accrochai à une des tables et essayai de marcher le plus droit possible.- __**Vous allez y arriver ? **__Au moment où il me dit cela, mon genou fléchit et je manquais in extrémiste de tomber.- __**Hop là ! Je crois que je vais vous aidez. Elle habite loin d'ici ?**_

_**- A quelques rues je crois. C'est un peu plus au nord.**_

_**- Très bien laissez-moi quelques minutes pour fermer et je vous y conduis.**_

_**- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça.**_

_**- Si je le crains malheureusement. Et vous savez pourquoi ? **__Je le regardais perdu.- __**Parce que j'aurai aimé que l'on fasse la même chose pour moi.**_

_..._

_Vingt minutes plus tard, nous étions devant chez elle. Il devait tard ou tôt le matin. Je ne savais plus. L'alcool me tombait sur le crâne à mesure que la fatigue me gagnait. Et si elle n'était pas seule. Si elle était encore avec ses deux amis._

_**- Et si elle ne veut pas me voir ?**_

_**- Montez et vous verrez ! **_

_**- Comment puis-je vous remercier ? **__Il me sourit _

_**- Vous n'aurez qu'à venir à mon mariage en compagnie de votre amie. **__Je lui souris à mon tour et ouvris ma portière.- __**Comptez sur moi ! **_

_J'avais un pied dehors et je commençais à m'avancer doucement vers le hall. La pluie tombait toujours et j'avais beaucoup de mal à marcher correctement.- __**Au fait moi c'est Jérémy ! **_

_Je me retournai vers lui.- __**Edward. **__Il rit et me fit un signe de main.- __**Alors à un de ces quatre Ed ! **_

_**- Si j'arrive à marcher comme il faut jusque là ! **__Finis-je dans un souffle en pénétrant dans la chaleur de l'immeuble. _

_L'ascenseur tanguait dangereusement lorsque j'appuyai ma tête contre la vitre du fond. J'essayai de retrouver un minimum de contenance mais j'avais bu pas mal sans même m'en rendre compte._

_L'arrivée devant sa porte se fit difficilement. Mes membres tremblaient et je sentais que je n'allais pas aimer ce qui allait se passer. _

_- __**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? **__Elle était tellement belle. Comment fait-elle pour me manquer alors que je ne l'avais pas vu depuis quelques heures seulement._

_**- Alice m'a appelé... **__Une profonde tristesse me gagna quand je remarquais les valises prêtes dans l'entrer._

_**- Tu n'aurais pas du venir... **__Pourquoi était-elle si froide ? Les murs autour retenaient mon corps alors que ma peine prenait le pas sur ma raison._

_- __**Tu comptais partir comme ça ? **__Il fallait que je lui pose la question. J'avais le cœur en miettes mais il fallait que je sache._

_**- Tu as bu... **__Sa main sur mon épaule et sa voix tremblante m'achevèrent. _

_- __**Réponds-moi Bella ! Comptais-tu partir sans m'en parler ? **__Je commençais à m'énerver. Elle voulait me quitter comme ça alors que merde ! Je l'aime ! _

_Son corps prêt du mien m'apaisa. Elle essayait d'être calme mais je savais qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise devant la situation. Il fallait que je tente quelque chose. Je devais tout faire pour la garder._

_- __**Je suis désolée. **__Elle venait de dire les seuls mots que je ne voulais pas entendre. Ma colère reprit le dessus et mon point s'abattit sur le mur. J'étais en colère parce que je savais parfaitement que ce ''désolé'' sonnait comme une résignation, un adieu.__**- Edward arrête ! **__Elle retenait mes points alors que son buste touchait mon dos._

_**- Pourquoi Bella ?**__ Ma voix tremblait. Je savais que j'allais la perdre et j'étais incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Elle allait partir et je n'aurai même pas pu la retenir. Son front se posa contre mon dos mais je la voulais elle. Mon dernier élan pour la garder près de moi. _

_Je lui avais fait l'amour. Désespérément, aveuglement parce que je ne voulais qu'elle qui était __devenu tout pour moi. Je voulais lui transmettre l'amour et la passion que j'avais pour elle. Malgré l'alcool qui me faisait toujours tituber, j'avais profité de chacun de ses traits lors de notre moment. Elle avait dit mon prénom et je n'avais pu m'empêcher de pousser plus loin et plus fort en elle. J'aurais pu lui faire mal par ma fougue. Mais c'était mon seul moyen de lui montrer la vivacité de mes sentiments._

_Pourquoi ne ressentait-elle pas ce que je ressentais ? Pourquoi elle ne se laissait pas simplement aller comme à chacun de nos rapports ? J'avais tellement cru que les nuages disparaîtraient... _

Une larme coula sur ma joue malgré moi. Le goulot de la bouteille atterrit à nouveau dans ma bouche lorsque je revoyais le visage de Bella se durcir.

_- __**Non ! Tu restes ici. J'ai... J'ai besoin d'être seule pendant quelques temps. J'ai besoin de faire le point. **__Je venais de lui proposer de l'accompagner mais elle ne m'en avait pas laissé le choix. Elle ne voulait pas de moi._

_- __**Tu... Pourquoi ? Je... Laisse-moi t'accompagner. **__J'en perdais mes mots. Elle s'énervait et je ne comprenais pas sa réaction._

_- __**Edward j'ai dit NON ! Tu ne m'apporteras rien ! Je n'ai pas BESOIN de toi d'accord ?**_

_Sa voix était froide et direct. Mon cœur se brisa alors que je prenais pleinement conscience de la situation. Elle allait me quitter. Elle n'avait pas besoin de moi. Elle m'avait tellement manipulé et moi j'y avais cru. J'étais tombé dans le panneau à chaque fois. Pourquoi me dire tout cela ? J'avais tellement l'impression que ce n'était pas ça entre nous. Je savais que c'était récent et qu'elle n'était peut-être pas attachée à moi comme je l'étais pour elle, mais merde ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de me dire ça ! _

_**- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi ? Alors c'est donc ça ? Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais tu ne veux plus de moi ? **__J'étais en colère. J'étais énervé parce que je savais qu'elle ne pensait pas tout ça. Je savais qu'elle aimait être avec moi. Mais son passé était tellement présent dans sa vie. Lorsque j'avais vu ces deux personnes arriver, j'aurais du voir que rien n'irait après ça. Ils faisaient parti de son passé et bien que je devais accepter son passé, je ne pouvais accepter que nous en souffrions. Parce qu'elle en souffrait également et je le savais. Ses larmes au coin de ses yeux, ses légers tremblements. Elle voulait se montrer forte mais je ne voyais qu'une personne perdue et triste._

_- __**Arrête ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! **__Elle s'énervait à son tour._

_**- Bella... Tu... Tu t'es servie de moi ! J'ai essayé putain de merde ! J'ai essayé de t'aimer. Je t'aime putain ! Je t'aime... **__J'avais lâché ma phrase comme ça. Sans réfléchir. Ma tête me tournait toujours et je me répétais sans cesse ses mots qui allaient tout changer._

(Maria mena- Where were you)

_Je m'étais approché d'elle et j'avais essayé de la prendre dans mes bras mais elle s'était reculée vivement. Elle m'avait repoussé une nouvelle fois. Une de ses mains était entre nous.- __**Non ! N'avance pas ! Je... Laisse-moi... **__Une larme avait roulé sur sa joue._

_Elle ne devait pas pleurer... S'il vous plait, elle ne devait pas pleurer.... __**- Bella... S'il te plaît... **_

_**- Ne m'approche pas je t'ai dit. **__Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait par ma faute. - __**Comment ? Comment **__**peux-tu m'aimais ? **__Je me sentais si mal. Pourquoi lui avais-je dit ça ? J'avais tellement besoin d'elle que mes mots avaient dépassé ma pensée. __**- Pourquoi si vite ? Pourquoi comme ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ? **__Elle était tout aussi perdue que moi quant à la vitesse de mes sentiments. _

_- __**Bella... Comment veux-tu que ça en soit autrement. Tu es... **__Je m'étais approché malgré ses pas qui reculaient.- __**Tu es la personne la plus intègre que je connaisse, la plus douce et la plus belle... **__Je voulais lui montrer combien elle comptait pour moi. Combien elle m'avait envouté. _

_- __**Arrête ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça maintenant ! Comme ça ! Alors que merde ! Je ne peux pas... **__Elle était décontenancée à nouveau. Je savais que je n'aurais rien du dire. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas prête. Elle avait besoin de temps et pourtant je n'avais pas pu empêcher mes paroles d'être prononcées. Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-elle m'aimer ? Je lui faisais du bien, je le savais. Va-t-elle s'en rendre compte ? Va-t-elle voir qu'il se passe quelque chose d'important entre nous ? Tout tournait autour d'elle. _

_Elle s'était mise à pleurer. Elle pleurait bordel ! Comment j'aurais pu laisser ça... Mes mouvements avaient parlé eux même. Je m'étais avancée vers elle et je l'avais prise dans mes bras. Je voulais qu'elle sente que tout irait bien. Et c'est en l'encerclant de mon corps que je lui insufflais tout mon amour. Mais elle n'était pas du même avis. Tout son être était distant. On était au point de non retour. Je le sentais. Elle allait me quitter..._

_- __**C'est fini entre nous Edward... **__Son front s'était posé sur mon torse.- __**Cela n'à jamais commencé en fait.**__ Elle me disait tout ce que je ne voulais pas entendre Comment tout cela avait-il pu arriver ? Comment on en était arrivé là ? Elle faisait ça pour qui ? Parce que hier quand elle souriait ce n'était certainement pas une rupture que je lisais dans ses yeux. On était si bien il y a quelques heures et ces deux personnes étaient arrivées faisant tout basculer.- __**Il n'y a plus rien entre nous que ce soit aujourd'hui ou demain. Tout est fini... **__Je ne pouvais pas entendre ça. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre._

_**- Bella... Ne dit pas ça... **__J'avais resserré mes bras autour d'elle. Je rapprochais mon visage de la douceur de son cou. Elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça..._

_**- C'est fini ! **__Sa voix était froide et plus forte.- __**Maintenant laisse moi seule. Vas t-en ! **__Elle s'était reculée de moi et elle m'avait regardé droit dans les yeux. Je ne voyais rien à part de la lassitude. Elle releva le doigt froidement et m'indiqua la porte. Je ne voulais pas voir ça. J'avais fermé les yeux et avais rassemblé mes dernières forces pour la convaincre. Tout en restant à ma place, je la regardais blessé._

_**- Ne fais pas ça Bella...**__ J'avais tenté un geste vers elle, mais ses yeux étaient mornes et toujours aussi froids._

_**- J'ai dit... VAS T-EN EDWARD ! **__Elle avait parlé plus fort tandis que je sentais à sa voix qu'elle allait craquer. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Tout allait si bien... Mais, sans que je ne sache pourquoi, je m'étais retourné et j'étais parti. J'étais parti... Je l'avais laissé seule... Elle avait tout gardé néanmoins. Mon cœur lui appartenait maintenant, que ce soit maintenant ou jamais..._

_Après cela, j'étais sorti sous la pluie encore battante et je m'étais mis à hurler. Mes poings s'étaient abattus contre le mur avec toute la force dont j'étais capable. La colère et la peine m'habitaient. Des mèches de mes cheveux me tombaient devant mes yeux. Mes vêtements me collaient à la peau et je tremblais de tous mes membres mais je ne m'arrêtais pas d'abattre mes doigts contre la surface libératrice de la brique. _

Après ce qui me parut une éternité j'avais fini par me calmer. C'était ma sœur qui était venue me récupérer.

(Once- Say it to me now)

_-__**Edward... **__Elle s'était précipitée vers moi et m'avait entouré de ses bras. - __**Allez viens, je te ramène. **_

_Je n'avais rien dit, je me contentais de la suivre. Elle m'avait fait monté dans sa voiture, le chauffage était à fond tandis qu'elle me frottait les bras pour me réchauffer.- __**Tu n'aurais pas du aller la voir. **_

_**- Je sais... **__Elle avait soufflé et avait démarré la voiture. Plus rien n'avait été dit jusqu'à chez moi. Elle m'avait aidé à monter les escaliers et m'avait ouvert la porte. Je m'étais affalé dans mon fauteuil et je mettais endormi tout de suite. Je voulais oublier ce qui venait de se passer._

Pourtant je n'avais rien oublié. Encore maintenant, toute la scène tournait encore et encore dans ma tête. Elle était partie depuis deux jours et je n'arrivais pas à oublier sa présence. J'avais envie de la voir. Elle me manquait tellement. De me dire que tout était fini me devenait insupportable.

- **Donne-moi ça ! **Alice venait d'arriver. Elle me prit la bouteille des mains et ouvrit en grand les rideaux que j'avais laissés clos depuis les deux derniers jours. Pourquoi faire de toute façon. Même le soleil ne me la ramènait pas.**- Bon maintenant ça suffit ! Tu vas d'abord aller prendre une douche et ensuite tu vas préparer ton sac.**

Je regardai ma sœur curieusement sans réelle conviction.- **Pourquoi faire ? **Ma voix était rauque et pâteuse. - **Et bien, je ne sais pas moi ! Peut-être parce que tu n'as pas bougé de ce canapé depuis plusieurs jours et que tu sens terriblement mauvais.**

Elle s'était pincée le nez avec un regard de dégout, puis elle sourit. Je lui rendis ce qui devait être une grimace plus qu'un sourire puis reportai mon attention sur le mur.- **Aller Ed ! Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. **Ma sœur essayait tant bien que mal de me faire sortir de ma léthargie.- **Si elle te manque tant que ça et bein va la voir ! Arrête de te morfondre et va la récupérer ! **

**- Tu sais bien que ça ne servira à rien. **Je parlais avec lassitude.

**- Comment peux-tu le savoir si tu n'essaies pas ? **

Que devais-je faire ? Aller la voir ? Rester chez moi à penser encore à elle ? Je ne savais plus. Allait-elle encore me rejeter ?

**- Vas la rejoindre Edward. Elle a besoin de toi. Même si elle ne le dit pas forcément, je sais qu'elle se sent seule. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés.**

**- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi ? **Je sentais à l'intonation de ma sœur qu'elle avait préparé son coup. Mais je devais avouer qu'à cet instant, son initiative me donnait un espoir que j'avais envie de saisir.

**- Oh moi ? Parce qu'avec le boulot et Jasper ça va être difficile. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je l'appelle tous les jours tu sais ! **

**- Je trouve que tu lui as vite pardonné quand même.**

**- C'est ma meilleure amie Ed. Elle ne sait plus où elle en est. Elle a paniqué lorsqu'elle a vu le père de Jacob dans le couloir. Elle ne pensait pas ses mots.**

**- C'était le père de Jacob ? **Elle acquiesça puis elle se dirigea vers ma chambre.

**- Tu as dix minutes pour te laver et te raser. Je prépare tes affaires ! **Alors c'était donc ça. Le type en fauteuil était le père de son fiancé. Se pourrait-il que ce soit la cause de son retour en arrière ? Je savais que l'hospitalisation de son père l'avait fait paniquer. Je savais qu'elle en souffrait beaucoup et j'aimerais être là pour l'aider. Je devais y aller. Elle avait besoin de moi.

J'effaçais toutes mes interrogations à mesure qu'elle envahissait mon esprit. Alice m'avait préparé mes affaires. Un sac était prêt sur mon lit et une veste bien chaude était installée à côté. Apparemment Forks ne devait pas être très chaud en cette période.

Bella était passé par tellement de mauvais moments dans sa vie. Il était hors de question que je la laisse seule alors qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Je savais qu'elle m'avait repoussé et que je risquais encore de me faire rejeter. Mais il fallait que j'essaie. Je serais plus convaincant.

Je voulais être dans sa vie. Que ce soit comme petit ami ou comme un ami. Elle était devenue mon soleil et je ne pouvais graviter qu'autour d'elle.

J'allumais mon ordinateur et recopiais l'itinéraire pour rejoindre Forks. J'avais pas mal de route mais je voulais prendre ma Volvo. La conduite me ferait du bien. J'aurais le temps de me préparer à ce qui pourrait se passer.

Mon téléphone portable vibra.

**- Allo ?**

**- Hey Ed ! C'est moi ! **

**- Non c'est pas vrai ! Comment tu vas ? Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entendu... Tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir.**

**- En fait, c'est Alice qui m'a appelé hier. Elle m'a dit que tu n'allais pas très bien. Du coup, vu que je serais bientôt de passage chez toi, je voulais savoir si tu voudrais bien de moi ?**

**- Tu plaisantes ? Bien sûr que je veux de toi ! T'arrive quand ?**

**- Dans une semaine environ... **

**- J'espère être rentré d'ici là. Mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème je pense.**

**- Tu t'en vas ?**

**- Longue histoire... Je te raconterai. Bon je dois te laisser. On se voit bientôt ma belle ! **

**- J'ai hâte de te revoir Mozart ! **

Je me mis à rire puis j'avais finalement raccroché le combiné. J'avais le sourire aux lèvres lorsque j'attrapai mon sac. Un petit message glissa près de mes pieds.

_N'oublies surtout pas qu'elle a besoin de toi_

_Prends soin d'elle..._

_Ta sœur chérie. Alice._

_

* * *

_

_Mais qui peut bien être cette personne au téléphone?_

_Quel sera l'accueil que recevra Edward à Forks?_

_Bella arrivera-t-elle à surmonter ses blessures et à être heureuse?_

_Pour le savoir, vous connaissez la marche à suivre._

_Faites exploser la boîte mail de Luna!_

_Elle peut lire les reviews mais pas y répondre pour le moment._

_Alors lâchez-vous!  
_


	18. Chapter 17

Coucou!

Encore une fois c'est Rhéa. Luna n'a pas toujours sa connexion de rétablie. Je vais finir par prendre à poster à sa place moi si ça continue...

Non, elle le fait très bien.

Merci à tous. Luna se fera un plaisir de vous faire des mégas remerciements dès que son fournisseur arrêtera de se branler les miches alors qu'elle est grave

en manque de Fanfiction et de ses revieweuses préférées !

Du coup je vous raconte pas... Elle est insupportable! Alors bonjour le calvaire ! LOL

De toute façon, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de reviews cette semaine. Alors, faites comme si je n'avais rien dit, mais je crois qu'elle boude... Shut !

Enfin bref ! Enfin les grandes retrouvailles! Comment Bella va-t-elle accueillir Edward? Je vous laisse juger de notre travail.

Bisous à très vite et n'oubliez pas qu'une review ça prend deux secondes et c'est quarante cinq minutes de bonheur pour l'auteur... pensez à elle qui déprime sans vous... Et par la même occasion à moi qui doit la consoler tous les soirs!

* * *

POV B.

- **Doucement papa... **Je posais ma main sur son épaule et l'obligeais à se rallonger.- **Tu viens à peine de te réveiller. N'essaies pas de te lever pour l'instant.**

- **Bella, je vais bien... **Sa voix était encore un peu rauque mais son regard était vivant. Je soupirais de soulagement et lui souriais.

- **Oui... **Ma main se posa sur la sienne qui était sur le drap.

- **Tout va bien aller Bella. Je suis là ma fille. **J'étais si heureuse qu'il revienne à nous. Je crois que je n'aurais pas supporté encore la perte d'une personne que j'aimais.

- **Je sais papa. **Mon front se posa sur son épaule tandis qu'il m'attirait à lui. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de grimper sur son lit et de nicher ma tête dans son cou.- **Tu m'as fait peur Charlie.** Lui dis-je mi-soulagée, mi-amusée.

- **PAPA ! **Je souriais devant son exaspération à m'obliger à l'appeler papa. C'était si bon de le retrouver et j'étais si bien à cet instant. Avec mon père... Dans ses bras... Enfin réunis. Il ne manquait plus qu'une personne et tout aurait été parfait.

- **Toc toc ! **Billy venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Il me regarda souriant puis il s'avança vers mon père. - **Alors champion ! On se réveille enfin. **Il avança son fauteuil jusqu'à nous et tapa l'épaule de mon père. Voir Billy se comportait de la sorte me rappeler inévitablement Jacob. Certains de ses gestes. Son rire si franc. Les petites rides qui apparaissaient sur le coin de ses yeux. La couleur si particulière des hommes Black. Il y avait tellement de chose qui me faisait penser à lui. J'étais quelque peu déstabilisée. Triste à nouveau...

Billy vint vers moi.- **Bonjour petite fille. **Un léger sourire, je lui répondis timidement.- **Bonjour Billy. **

Je baissais les yeux en me souvenant de la façon dont il m'avait trouvé avant hier. J'étais honteuse.- **Tu vas bien ma chérie ? **Mon père venait de me parler. Sa voix était légèrement inquiète.

- **Oui. Oui, ne t'en fais pas papa. Ça va... **Je le regardais en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître puis me levais du lit pour m'assoir sur la chaise à son côté.

- **Sam n'est pas là ? **Je m'étais tournée vers Billy et j'attendais qu'il réponde à ma question.

- **Il m'a accompagné mais il ne pouvait pas rester. **

- **Ah d'accord. Tu voudras que je te raccompagne chez toi ? **J'avais une légère appréhension.

- **Ce serait gentil Bella. **Il me regardait fixement.

- **Pas de problème. **J'étais quelque peu gênée mais me repris rapidement. Mon père n'avait rien remarqué et commença à parler avec Billy de tout et de rien.

Les conversations se succédèrent et pas une seule fois le nom de Jake fut prononcé. J'en étais soulagée malgré moi. Quelques silences s'enchaînaient et je savais que mon père fatiguait. Je regardai Billy et lui indiquai la porte. Mon père avait les yeux fermés et sombrait dans le sommeil.

- **On y va papa... **Je chuchotais ne voulant pas le réveiller et lui embrassais le front.- **Je repasse te ****voir demain.**

Il ne répondit pas car déjà Morphée avait pris possession de son esprit. J'avais souris et poussais le fauteuil de Billy dans le couloir. Le trajet jusqu'à la voiture se fit en silence. Je n'osais le regarder et préférais me mordre la lèvre inférieure.

J'avais aidé Billy à monter dans ma voiture. Son fauteuil installé à l'arrière et je m'étais assise à la place conducteur.

- **Tu veux que je conduise ?** Je regardai Billy surprise puis souris amusée.

- **Très drôle ! **Il leva les épaules et reporta son attention sur la route.- **Je suis sûr que tu lui manques... **Je le regardai vivement. Il avait les yeux fixés sur la route et la mâchoire contractée.

- **Billy... **Ma gorge était sèche et ma voix enraillée.

- **Te voir dans les bras d'un autre que mon fils est très dur... **J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur la route. Ses paroles me blessaient alors que j'avais déjà la sensation de l'avoir trahit.

- **Je suis désolée... **Je n'osais même plus croiser ses yeux. Mes doigts se resserrèrent autour du volant tandis que mes yeux s'emplissaient de larmes.

- **Ne t'en fais pas Bella. C'est normal je pense... Mais... Ne... Ne me demande pas de l'accepter. S'il te plaît. **Il chuchotait et regardait toujours droit devant lui. Comment j'avais pu lui faire ça ? Je lui avais fait du mal... Une larme trop retenue tomba lourdement sur ma joue et s'échoua sur ma cuisse. Je m'étais rapidement essuyée les yeux et j'avais repris le court de mon trajet.

- **Il me manque aussi.**

- **A moi aussi Bella... A moi aussi... **

…

Après cela, tout le trajet se passa en silence. J'avais ramené Billy chez lui et j'étais rentré chez mon père.

La petite maison qui était autrefois si pleine de vie devenait plus que froide à l'heure actuelle. Je décidais de sortir m'aérer un peu l'esprit.

(I will remeber you- Sarah McLachlan)

Le temps était encore une fois gris et maussade. J'avais marché dans la forêt qui bordait la maison et j'étais arrivée jusqu'à un endroit bien particulier.

Mon cœur devint lourd et pesant. Ma respiration devint haletante et mes yeux s'embuèrent rapidement. Je relevai les yeux et regardai ce grand arbre devant moi. La cabane était toujours au même endroit. Tellement d'évènement s'étaient passés depuis la dernière fois où l'on y avait mis les pieds. Le bois était quelque peu abîmé et semblait comme mort. L'âme de cette cabane s'était éteinte à la seconde où celle de Jacob s'était envolée.

_- __**Tu sais qu'il faudra qu'on arrête de venir faire l'amour dans cette petite cabane ?**_

_**- Pourquoi ? On n'est pas bien là ? **__J'étais nue et pratiquement installée sur le corps de Jacob. Un drap sous nos deux corps encore imbriqués, nous profitions d'un petit moment de tendresse __ensemble comme nous en avions souvent depuis quelques semaines._

_- __**Bien sûr que si. Mais un lit serait tellement plus confortable. **__Jake bougea son dos qui devait certainement le torturer à force d'avoir le poids de mon corps sur lui._

- _**Moi je ne me plains pas en tout cas. Je suis définitivement trop bien installée pour me plaindre. **__Lui répondis-je en riant. Il m'avait basculé et s'était placé au dessus de mon corps. Ma respiration s'était alors coupée. J'avais regardé ses lèvres et doucement j'avais posé ma bouche contre la sienne._

**- **_**Je t'aime Bella... **_

- _**Je t'aime aussi Jake... **__Il s'était remis sur son flan et me caressait le ventre de sa main droite tandis que je me contentais de regarder le plafond de notre nid douillé rêveuse.- __**Tu crois que ça sera toujours comme ça entre nous ?**_

- _**De quoi tu parles ?**_

- _**Bein tu sais... Ce truc de rire et de s'aimer en même temps. Enfin je veux dire. On est toujours ami mais on couche ensemble. On se dit je t'aime et on profite de chaque moment ensemble comme s'il pouvait être le dernier.**_

- _**Et pourquoi voudrais-tu que ce soit différent ?**_

- _**Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. **__Ma tête tourna sur le côté pour le regarder.- __**Tu crois que notre amour sera toujours aussi fort ? Même après quelques années ? **_

- _**T'en qu'on continuera à le faire vivre il durera Bella... Je ne sortirai pas de ta vie sauf si c'est toi qui me le demande. Je t'aime mon ange. Et ça, les années ne pourront que le renforcer...**_

- _**Jake... Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ça ?**_

- _**Quoi ? **__Il souriait amusé._

- _**Bein ça veut dire que tu te vois avec moi pour toujours ? Avec des enfants et une maison et un chien qui court partout ? **_

- _**Heurk ! Non pas de chien ! On aura déjà les enfants qui se chargeront de courir partout alors n'en rajoutons pas.**_

- _**T'es bête. **__Je lui tapais gentiment l'épaule et reportais mon regard sur le plafond.- __**Tu veux dire qu'on aura jamais de chien ?...**_

C'était la première fois que l'on parlait d'avenir ensemble. Un grand pas pour un couple. Mais cela ne se réaliserait jamais. Parce qu'on m'avait enlevé l'homme que j'aimais. Un grand vide m'envahit de nouveau. Je posai ma main au niveau de mon cœur et essayais de retenir mes larmes. A cet instant, une personne me revint en tête. Edward... Que faisait-il ? Où était-il ? Il avait certainement dû se trouver une autre fille après ce que je lui avais fait. Et il aurait eu raison. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais si mal...

Il arrivait à me faire rire à nouveau. Il arrivait à accélérer mon cœur par un battement de cils. Il arrivait à me faire oublier les mois derniers en me faisant rire comme avant la mort de Jacob. Il me manquait tout simplement. J'avais envie de le voir. J'avais envie de ses bras. J'avais envie qu'il soit à mes côtés. Parce que j'avais besoin de lui. Parce que je... Je...

- **Bella ? Tu es là ?**

Je tournai la tête rapidement cherchant la source de cette voie. Était-ce réel ?

…

POV E.

La route avait été un véritable calvaire. Je ne faisais que m'imaginer des situations toutes aussi mauvaises les unes des autres. Bella me rejetant. Bella me disant de m'en aller parce qu'elle ne voulait pas me voir. Bella pleurant la mort de son père...

Comment allait-elle ? Je ne savais même pas si son père allait mieux. Alice n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis deux jours et je devais avouer que j'étais inquiet.

Je suivais les instructions qu'Alice m'avait laissées à la lettre pour m'orienter dans Forks. Cette ville était petite mais elle paraissait chaleureuse, bien que le temps ne soit pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Quelques rues se succédèrent jusqu'à ce que j'arrive dans un petit quartier assez reculé. Les maisons étaient plutôt d'époque et assez éloignées les unes des autres. Parmi elles, une s'en dégageait. Elle bordait la forêt et semblait un peu plus ancienne que les autres. Elle était pourtant plus agréable.

Mon pouls s'accéléra lorsque je vis la voiture de Bella garée dans l'allée. Je respirais fortement et m'approchais de l'endroit. Je garai ma voiture près de sa maison et posai mon front contre le volant. « Elle a besoin de toi. Tu dois y aller Ed. Même si elle te repousse, force là à t'écouter. Force là à voir ce qu'elle ne voit pas encore. Montre lui que tu l'aimes et que même si elle ne se sent pas prête tu resteras là. A l'attendre... »

J'étais descendu de ma voiture. Les mains moites, le cœur battant une symphonie particulière, la respiration rapide et la bouche sèche.

Je frottai mes mains sur mon jean et avalai le peu de salive qu'il me restait. Il faisait un peu froid et les rues étaient désertes. Mais pourtant j'avais une sensation de chaleur au niveau des joues. Je regardai autour de moi et inspirai un grand coup.

Arrivé devant la porte, j'hésitai à frapper. Mon poing serré allait chaque fois frapper sur le bois mais une force me retenait. L'appréhension peut-être ?... Je n'en savais rien mais j'avais décidé de la voir. Je voulais Bella. Alors je pris mon courage à deux mains et je me lançai.

Je frappai une première fois, aucune réponse. Puis une deuxième fois, toujours rien. Plusieurs fois, toujours rien... Il fallait que je la voie, que je lui parle. Sa voiture était dans l'allée. Je fis le tour de la maison pour voir si elle n'y était pas.- **Bella ? **

Mes yeux scrutaient les environs mais pas une seule fois je ne l'avais vu. J'allais faire demi-tour lorsque le son étouffé d'un pleur me parvint du bord des bois.- **Bella, tu ****es là**** ?**

(Neverending White Lights-I hope you Heart runs empty)

Je m'avançais sur le sentier. Les arbres se succédaient jusqu'à ce que je tombe nez à nez avec elle. Son visage était pâle. Ses yeux bouffis, son corps quelque peu amaigri. Comment avait-elle pu autant changer en deux jours. Deux jours merde ! Elle était si différente. Elle n'était pas ma Bella. Comment j'avais pu laisser faire ça ?

- **Edward ?** Elle m'avait regardé surprise. Une chose dans son regard avait changé. Mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Elle me fixait sans bouger puis elle s'était mise à avancer. Elle avança vers moi lentement, puis plus rapidement jusqu'à finir par courir. Elle arriva près de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Ses mains autour de mon cou, sa tête dans mon torse.- **Edward...**

J'étais stupéfait par son comportement. J'étais complètement déstabilisé mais j'étais surtout heureux. Mes bras qui étaient restés contre mes flans avaient enfin réagis et je l'avais prise dans mes bras.

Ma tête s'était posée contre la sienne et je nous berçais calmement.

…

POV B

Il était là. Il était venu malgré tout ce que j'avais pu lui balancer. Il était encore là. Lorsque j'avais recroisé ses iris si particulières, mon cœur n'avait fait qu'un tour. J'avais besoin de lui. Il m'avait trop manqué. Tout ce que j'avais essayé de refouler était revenu comme une bombe. J'avais besoin d'Edward dans ma vie. Pas en tant qu'ami. J'avais besoin de lui en tant qu'homme à part entière. Il était tout ce que je cherchais. Mon oasis au milieu du désert. Ma bouteille d'oxygène. Mon radeau lorsque je manquais de me noyer.

Là en était encore la preuve. J'étais au plus mal depuis que j'étais arrivée à Forks. Mon père allait certes mieux mais pas moi. J'avais toujours ce cœur brisé et tous ces souvenirs qui me hantaient.

Mais pas lorsqu'il était là...

Le sentir contre moi. Pouvoir me serrer contre son corps. Sentir sa présence à mes côtés. Non... Je ne pouvais plus le laisser partir comme ça. Il m'était devenu beaucoup trop important.

Mon cœur battait vite et fort. Mes mains se resserraient autour de lui.

- **Je suis si désolée...**

- **Je suis là... **Oui. Il était là. Il était là malgré tout ce que j'avais pu lui dire. Il était là pour moi. Parce qu'il m'aimait. Il m'aimait... Bien que je ne fusse pas prête encore pour ça, j'avais envie de me laisser envahir à nouveau par ce bonheur.

- **J'ai été horrible avec toi. Je... J'ai... **

- **Shuttt. **Il avait posé deux doigts sur mes lèvres. Le contact de sa peau à cet endroit m'immobilisa. Il fixait mes lèvres tandis que mes mains parcouraient son visage. Son regard naviguait entre mes lèvres et mes yeux.

Doucement, hésitant, calmement, il s'était approché de ma bouche. Sa langue glissa sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier. Arrivé à quelques centimètres de moi, il s'arrêta et attendit quelques secondes. Était-ce mon accord qu'il attendait ? Dans ce cas, il n'avait pas besoin de l'avoir. Je le lui avais déjà donné.

J'avais fini la distance qui nous séparait et l'avais embrassé avec toute la fougue dont j'étais capable.

Nos bouches se savouraient, s'apprivoisaient. Sa langue se fraya un chemin entre mes lèvres et commença alors un balai érotique de la plus délicieuse façon.

J'étais entière, puissante entre ses mains. Ses mains s'étaient placées sur mes cuisses tandis que mon corps se réchauffait. Un gémissement m'avait échappé contre ses lèvres et doucement il se sépara de moi. Son front contre le mien, il déposait de temps à autre sa bouche en un léger murmure.

…

POVE

Elle ne m'avait pas rejeté. Elle ne m'avait pas rejeté !

Non, tout était mieux que ça. Tellement mieux. Elle... Elle m'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle m'avait entouré de sa chaleur, de sa douceur. Oh merde ! Elle voulait encore de moi.

Toutes mes craintes étaient encore présentes mais tellement silencieuses finalement. Parce que je savais que je comptais pour elle. J'avais voulu gouter ses lèvres. J'avais voulu lui montrer combien elle m'avait manqué, combien je l'aimais. Mais le rejet est quelque chose que l'on n'oublie pas facilement. J'avais hésité plusieurs secondes. Regardant ses lèvres puis ses yeux à tour de rôle. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes tandis que ses yeux étaient figés sur mon visage. Comme si elle le voyait réellement. Comme si j'étais important à ses yeux. L'étais-je ?

Ses mains touchaient mon visage inlassablement. Son corps était si près du mien. Je m'étais avancé lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres et je m'étais stoppé. Je ne voulais la forcer en rien. C'était à elle de décider. La balle était dans son camp.

Un léger sourire et tout mon monde revit. Sa bouche se posa sur la mienne et enfin je pu redécouvrir le paradis dans les bras d'un ange.

Mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches. Je nous rapprochai un maximum. Je voulais sentir chaque fibre de son corps vibrer sous mes mains. Chaque battement de son cœur crier contre le mien. Chaque respiration caresser ma bouche. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement et toutes mes retenues disparurent.

Je la soulevai du sol et sans jamais quitter ses lèvres je nous emmenai vers chez elle. Elle passa ses mains derrière mon cou et me souriait lorsque nos bouches se séparaient pour respirer.

Nous arrivâmes devant sa porte.- **C'est ouvert. **M'avait-elle chuchoté contre mes lèvres. D'une main j'avais ouvert la porte et d'un coup de pied je l'avais refermé.

- **Bella. **Je savais ce que l'on s'apprêtait à faire et je ne voulais la forcer en rien. C'était encore une fois à elle de décider. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer.

- **Shutt. **Ses doigts étaient contre mes lèvres.- **C'est à toi de te taire maintenant. Ma chambre est à l'étage. Et je veux que tu m'y emmènes pour me faire l'amour Edward... S'il te plait.**

Je déglutis et incapable de dire quoi que ce soit je nous emmenai à sa chambre. Mon corps était en feu et mon cœur allait exploser à force de cogner contre ma poitrine. Je ne la quittais pas des yeux tout le long du trajet.

La porte fut poussée et Bella fut allongé sur le lit. Je me plaçai à ses côtés et timidement recommençai à l'embrasser. J'avais l'impression d'être inexpérimenté. Mes mains tremblotaient et elles étaient moites.

- **N'aies pas peur. **Elle avait posé une main sur mon cœur et avait relevé les yeux vers moi. Tout se passait au ralenti. Tout était trop beau pour être réel. Pourtant, ça l'était. Et j'avais juste à entendre ma tête bourdonner pour me prouver que j'étais bel et bien réveillé.

**- Je n'ai pas peur.**

- **Alors embrasse-moi. **Elle avait tiré légèrement sur le col de mon tee-shirt pour m'amener jusqu'à elle. Sa langue entra directement dans ma bouche et gémissante, elle passa sa jambe entre les miennes. Ses mains descendaient vers mon torse, puis vers ma ceinture.

Lentement elle enleva les boutons de mon jean et sortit mon tee-shirt de mon pantalon. Je retirai mes chaussures à l'aide de mes pieds. Puis ce furent mes mains qui se mirent à explorer son corps pour la soulager de ses vêtements.

(Neverending White Lights-This Longig)

D'abord, mes doigts tracèrent le contour de sa poitrine pour finir leur chute vers le haut de son pantalon. Je retirai les boutons de son jean un à un et embrassai son cou.

Elle respirait de plus en plus et commençait à s'agiter sous mon toucher. Mon nez effleura sa mâchoire. Ses lèvres goutaient mon lobe d'oreille pendant que ses mains soulevaient mon tee-shirt.

- **C'est en trop, il me semble. **J'avais souris et j'avais juste levé les bras. Bella s'occupant du reste. Ses lèvres se mêlèrent à ses gestes en même temps. Elle goutait chaque partie de mon torse. Sa langue chaude léchait mes tétons et l'arrondi de mon nombril.

Je la basculai en arrière et je me plaçai entre ses cuisses. Ma bouche se fite exploratrice tandis que je descendais vers ses chevilles, contournant le rebondit de sa poitrine, la chaleur de sa féminité et la douceur de ses cuisses. Elle gémit de frustration alors que je n'écoutais que mon envie de lui procurer du plaisir. Je voulais qu'elle s'abandonne à moi. La voir soumise à son plaisir par ma faute me galvanisait. C'était ma façon de me prouver que j'étais important dans sa vie.

Mes mains enlevèrent ses chaussures. Elles remontèrent jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon. Je le descendis lentement sur ses cuisses, le faisant glisser sur ses mollets. Il finit sa course sur le sol, sa petite culotte le suivant de près.

Je remontai vers sa féminité en déposant une pluie de baisers sur mon passage. Puis je la contournai et passai directement à la profondeur de son nombril. Je remontai en même temps que ma bouche mes mains qui caressaient son corps voluptueux. Son tee-shirt finit sa course au sol et enfin elle était pratiquement nue devant mes yeux affamés.

Sa tête était posée contre le matelas, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte. Ses mains se nichèrent dans mes cheveux.

De deux doigts j'enlevai son soutien-gorge et le balançai dans la pièce. Elle releva la tête et me sourit. Je le lui rendis et je l'embrassai. Ses baisers étaient sauvages et envieux. Elle en avait autant envie que moi, mais je voulais la faire languir un peu.

Je descendis donc ma bouche à nouveau sur son cou. Ma langue lécha ses seins. Leur prodiguant des caresses chacun leur tour. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort.

Mes dents titillaient ses pointes tandis qu'une de mes mains descendait vers son intimité. Mon index parcourut d'abord sa fente humide. Puis de mon pouce joua avec la douceur de son clitoris. Bella s'arqua sous la sensation et gémit plus fortement. Ma bouche descendit vers son nombril. Mes doigts jouèrent toujours avec son paquet de nerfs.

**- Edward... **L'entendre gémir mon nom était indescriptible. Mon érection frétillait d'avoir une telle beauté sous les mains. Tout son corps était une telle invitation à l'amour...

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bella ? **J'accélérai délibérément mes mouvements la faisant crier toujours plus.

- **Toi. **M'avait-elle répondu difficilement.

Ma bouche continua à descendre pour se poser sur sa féminité. Je goutai d'abord son nectar doucement. Puis ma langue se fit plus avide. Un doigt entrait et sortait de son antre tandis que je jouai de ma langue contre son clitoris. Bella hurla son plaisir. Son corps se mit à trembler. Elle se tint les cheveux à l'aide de ses deux mains. Sa tête partit en arrière pour s'enfoncer dans l'oreiller tandis que ses hanches poussèrent vers moi. Je lui tins les hanches et continuai mon traitement jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose enfin en hurlant mon prénom.

La lavant de tout son suc jusqu'à la dernière goutte, je retirai mes mains de ses hanches et lui caressai la poitrine. Elle respirait toujours aussi fortement. Ses yeux fixaient le plafond et ses seins se soulevaient chaque fois qu'elle inspirait et expirait.

…

POVB

Il venait de me donner l'un des plus beaux orgasmes que je n'avais jamais eu. Cet homme avait un don pour faire plaisir à son amante et j'étais ravie que ce soit moi. Je sentais encore sa langue jouer contre mes chairs et ses doigts me pénétrer. Son souffle frappait contre mon centre chaud augmentant mon excitation à mesure qu'il agissait.

**- A mon tour. **J'avais inversé nos places et j'avais tout de suite attaqué sa bouche. Ma langue se fraya un chemin dans sa bouche le faisant grogner d'impatience. Sentir mon jus dans sa bouche m'excita d'avantage. Je me plaçai à califourchon sur lui et fis glisser mes mains sur tout son torse dénudé. Il portait encore son pantalon mais je pouvais sentir son érection sous mes fesses.

Je fis descendre mes lèvres contre sa mâchoire, son cou, ses pectoraux, le bas de son ventre. Et tout en descendant, je laissai couler ma langue sur son sexe juste quelques secondes pour continuer à descendre sur ses cuisses. Mes mains retirèrent son pantalon en même temps et son boxer.

Je remontai jusqu'à son sexe puis regardai Edward. Il me regardait appuyé sur ses coudes et attendait que je fasse quelque chose. Je lui souris et posai le bout de mes lèvres sur le bout de son gland. Ma main à la base de sa longueur, je fini par englober sa longueur de ma bouche un premier coup.

- **Oh putain. **Ses hanches poussèrent vers mon visage pour plus de contact. Je me léchai les lèvres et retournai sur son sexe. Ce coup ci, je le pris entièrement dans ma bouche et de ma langue, je gouttai avidement la douceur de cette partie.

Mes mouvements s'intensifièrent à mesure que je l'entendais grogner. Il était si beau quand il prenait du plaisir et le voir de cette façon me rendis toute mouillée à nouveau. J'avais une telle envie de l'avoir en moi. Je voulais lui montrer que j'en avais envie. Alors j'augmentai la pénétration de ma bouche sur son sexe et la vitesse de mes vas et viens.

Ses mains s'accrochaient au drap alors que ses hanches poussaient vers ma bouche.

- **Bella stop ! **Il m'arrêta et me regarda de ses yeux sombres et envieux.- **Pas comme ça. Je te veux entièrement... S'il te plaît...**

Il me poussa de ses mains sur mes épaules et me fit me rallonger. Je le regardai désireuse. Ma respiration était très rapide et ma féminité impatiente.

Il se plaça entre mes cuisses et dans un dernier soupir, il me pénétra...

Ses mouvements étaient lents et profonds. Son front posait contre le mien, nous prenions notre temps. Savourant la sensation du corps de l'autre contre le sien. Tout était si intense. Je sentais comment son gland tapait contre le fond de mon antre. Je sentais comme son cœur battait vite et fort. Je sentais les petits tremblements à chacun de ses coups de rein.

- **Tu trembles ?**

- **Non ça va... Ne t'inquiète pas... **Il s'était immobilisé quelques secondes entre mes chairs et respirait vraiment difficilement.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne vas pas bien Edward ? **

- **Si... Si ça va... C'est juste que... Tout est trop... Je... Je ne vais pas tenir... **Il avait chuchoté gêné. J'avais souri et posé ma main sur sa joue.

- **Regarde-moi Edward. **Il ne me regardait toujours pas. Il laissait son front posé contre le mien et fixait la base de mon cou.- **Edward ? **Je relevai son visage, le forçant à me regarder.- **Ne te retiens pas. Laisse toi aller... Tout... Tout est trop fort aussi pour moi... **

Il me regarda et finit par poser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Lentement ses mouvements reprirent. Il accéléra le rythme troublant d'avantage ma respiration. Je passai mes cuisses autour de sa taille et me rapprochai de son corps.

Mes hanches poussaient vers lui à mon tour pour aspirer à plus de contact. Je gémissais fortement tandis qu'il grognait, feulait, gémissait à chaque coup de buttoir.

Il accéléra encore les mouvements. Ses mains sur mes hanches, son souffle tapant contre mon front. Je voyais comme ses pectoraux se contractaient à chaque fois. Je sentais ses fesses rebondir après chaque assaut. C'était tellement bon. Il était tellement beau. Il était lui. Edward...

- **Oui. Edward... Oui... OUIIIIIIII...**

- **Bellaaaaa... **Mes parois s'étaient refermées violemment contre sa longueur nous faisant jouir en même temps.

...

POVE.

(What if you- Joshua Radin)

Nous nous calmions tranquillement. Bella était dans mes bras tandis qu'un de mes bras était sous son corps, l'autre sous ma tête. Je fixais le plafond, des questions plein la tête. Maintenant que la pression était retombée, je recommençais à me poser pleins 'interrogations. Dont une qui m'était apparue plus qu'évidente.

- **Au fait, comment va ton père ? **J'avais posé ma question prudemment. Ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre, je préférais rester prudent.

- **Il s'est réveillé. Son état est stable...**

J'étais soulagé. Soulagé pour elle, pour lui. Heureusement... Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle aurait survécu à une autre perte.

Elle releva son visage et posa son menton contre mon torse.

- **Je pensais que tu me détesterais. **Elle avait baissé les yeux et regardait les quelques poils que j'avais sur le torse.

- **Bella. Non. Jamais je ne pourrais te détester. **

- **Mais pourquoi ? Avec tout ce que je t'ai fait... Tu... Tu es toujours là. **Elle chuchotait honteuse.

- **Tu sais pourquoi je suis là. **Je ne pouvais pas lui dire une deuxième fois. Je savais que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Elle n'était pas prête et j'apprenais vite de mes erreurs.

- **Oui je sais... Écoutes Edward. Je... Je...**

- **Tu n'es pas prête pour ça... Je le sais Bella. **

- **Je ne suis pas prête pour l'instant pour ça. Mais je te promets que dès que tout sera plus clair dans ma tête. Je te promets que le jour où tout mon passé sera enfin du passé et que je me permettrai d'avancer, tu seras le premier à le savoir.**

- **Bella. Je ne te demande rien. Être là, à tes côtés me suffit amplement. **J'avais posé ma main sur sa joue et je lui faisais de légers baisers sur le coin de ses lèvres.

- **Je sais tout ça Edward. Tu es si parfait... Mais si nous voulons avancer ensemble. **Elle attrapa ma main et entrecroisa nos doigts ensemble.- **Si nous devons être ensemble, il faut que j'arrive à avancer sans regarder en arrière. **

- **Je serais là. Je ne te laisserais plus me quitter. Je serais derrière toi à chacun de tes doutes, à chacun de tes souvenirs douloureux. Je resterais Bella. Tu ne me perdras pas. Je suis bien trop impliqué maintenant.**

Elle me sourit et m'embrassa. Puis elle se recoucha contre mon épaule et soupira d'aise.

- **Je pourrais y prendre goût tu sais ?**

- **A quoi ?**

**- A nous... **Je n'avais rien besoin de répondre à cela. C'était tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Le soupçon d'un avenir, la caresse des retrouvailles. La sensibilité d'une deuxième chance. Elle venait de m'offrir tout ceci. C'était tout ce que je voulais. Je la voulais elle. Et à n'importe quel prix.

- **Tu rentres quand ? **

- **Quand tu ne voudras plus de moi... **J'avais senti son sourire contre ma peau et la façon dont elle avait enfoncé son visage contre mon torse.

- **Alors ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver... **Sa phrase était juste chuchoter à tel point que j'avais l'impression de l'avoir rêver. Mais pourtant les pulsations de son cœur frénétique après ses propres mots me confirmèrent qu'elle l'avait bel et bien dit. Et quelque chose me promettait que ce n'était en aucun cas des paroles en l'air...

* * *

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ces retrouvailles!

Personnellement, j'ai eu très chaud devant mon ordi et c'était pas à cause de la chaleur!

Faites nous part de votre avis grâce au petit bouton vert que vous connaissez bien maintenant.

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite de "I long for Yesterday" ou à dans la semaine pour "Je te hais moi non plus"

Qui c'est? Luna aura peut-être fini de bouder et aura peut-être récupérer sa connexion.

Luna et Rhéa.


	19. Chapter 18

Bonjour tout le monde!

Hey oui! Pas de chance c'est encore moi Rhea qui poste ce chapitre. Apparemment, Nous allez encore devoir me supporter un moment.

Luna n'a toujours pas récupéré sa connexion mais elle a laissé un message pour vous.

Hello Everybody !

Encore une semaine de plus sans vous... Je m'ennuie :-( vous n'imaginer même pas !

Je tiens à remercier chacune d'entre vous d'être encore là chaque semaine. Je crois que c'est la plus belle des preuves de votre soutient. J'essaie de faire au mieux pour vous écrire les chapitres dans les temps, mais j'avoue qu'internet me faisant défaut, j'ai toujours un peu de retard...

Alors... Réponses aux reviews...

**Lysas**, Merci beaucoup... J'ai jamais pensé qu'on pourrait trouver ce que j'écris sublime... Je sors juste des petites choses de ma tête et je les couche sur le papier. Et puis avouons que Rhea m'aide beaucoup. Elle recadre mon travail et elle me guide... Mais merci en tout cas... Pour tout...

**Anne**, Merci beaucoup. Je suis très contente que mon histoire te plaise. ^_^ J'espère que la suite te plaira..

**Rayon de soleil, **Ze veux te répondre à nouveau... ça me manque nos petits échanges en MP... Pff ! Foutu mistral ! Rhalala... Bon, sinon, Me laisser une review à 1h du mat alors que tu dois te lever le lendemain pour ta petite famille ! Bravo ! Non mais ! En plus pour lire des trucs cochons sur le net ! Rholala ! On ne te changera pas je crois ^_^ M'enfin... Comme chaque semaine, tu es là. Merci... On se reparle bientôt... bisous !

**Habswifes, **Je suis passé de « très » à « trop » bon cette semaine ! ^^ J'ai l'impression que mes retrouvailles ont fait mouche ! Merci en tout cas...

**Bebounette, **Hey ! Je suis à la civilisation ! Ou peut-être pas tout à fait... Mais je reviens bientôt... Ce n'est plus l'affaire que de quelques jours... Et attendez vous à ce que je sois en pleine forme ! Ho que oui...^_^ Et en effet, pour revenir à mon chapitre, Edward est parfait. Bella ne le repousse pas et ils se sont amusés comme ils ont pu... hihi... Jusqu'à quand par contre ? Rha ! Je ne dirais rien...

**Titiiiiiiii, **T'inquiète po ! Je vais revenir ! Tu es toujours aussi fidèle à ce que je vois et je suis toujours aussi flattée de t'avoir parmi nous. Ça me fait toujours bizarre de voir que des personnes apprécient ce que j'écris. ;-) Merci à très vite ma titi ! Bisous

**Anyata, **Aurais-tu des dons de voyance ou un truc dans le genre ? Bon je ne dirais rien de plus... Merci en tout cas !Bisous !

**Vinie, **contente que tu ne le lâches pas même après toutes ses semaines... J'espère que l'histoire te plait toujours autant, et en effet mon chapitre était tout en douceur. Serait-ce le calme avant la tempête ? Hihi...

**Grazie, **J'ai adoré ta review et il me tarde la prochaine ! Bisous Luna...^^

**Pupuce, **Ju ! Ju ! Ju ! Que vais-je faire de toi ? Lire un de mes chapitres au lieu d'écrire notre OS ! Tsss ! Aller on remonte ses manches et on s'y met vilaine ! Bisous ;-)

**Caro, **mdr ! J'ai eu chaud aussi... Moi mouillé culotte tout le long :-( Pff ! Faut que je refasse un stock maintenant ! Ha bein bravo.

**Ma pâquerette des îles, **Voui tu avais du retard :-( j'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus me lire... Non je plaisante. Merci pour tout ma Delph... ET ARRETE DE BAVER SUR TON CLAVIER TU VAS BLOQUER LES TOUCHES !^^

(A toi de mettre ce que tu veux après Rhea. Est-ce qu'on parle de notre fic ? Je sais pas... Fais comme tu le sens ! )

Je vous embrasse fort et je pense à vous ! A très vite !

Bisous Luna... .

* * *

POVB

(Beth Gibbons- show)

Nous nous étions endormis ensemble. Je venais de me réveiller et je ne faisais que rêvasser dans ses bras.

Edward était sur le dos, ses bras encerclant mon corps pratiquement allongé sur le sien. J'étais si bien à cet instant. Comblée...

Je relevais la tête de son cou et le regardais souriante.- **Bonjour. **Il me sourit et se pencha, touchant mes lèvres doucement.

- **Bonjour. Tu es déjà réveillé ? **Je lui parlai tendrement.

- **Comment veux-tu que je dorme alors que tu es à mes côtés ? **Il me sourit et s'approcha pour prendre mes lèvres à nouveau. Mes yeux se fermèrent et je profitai de ce moment de tendresse.

Je l'embrassai et me dégageai du lit emportant le drap autour de mon corps nu.- **Hey ! **Edward se retrouva nu sans drap étant donner que je venais de les emporter. Je ris de le voir chercher un peu de chaleur et fis glisser le tissu le long de mon corps. Il arrêta tout mouvement et me regarda. Ses yeux m'observèrent avec envie et désir. Je lui souris et le regardai se lever du lit. Il était aussi nu que moi et je voyais bien que je ne lui étais pas indifférente. Son sexe était dressé et ne demandait qu'à être soulagé.

Le voyant arrivé vers moi et voulant jouer un peu, je me reculai à mesure qu'il avançait. Mon dos tapa contre la porte, ma main chercha la poignée. Je finis par ouvrir cette dernière tandis qu'Edward avançait toujours dans ma direction. Souriante, j'ouvris la porte en grand et me ruai à l'intérieur. - **Hey ! Viens là ! **Il se mit à me courir après. Les marches des escaliers se succédèrent alors que nous descendions tous les deux nu au rez-de-chaussée en riant. J'étais insouciante et heureuse. Ça faisait tellement de bien.

Ma respiration était rapide, j'étais arrivée jusqu'à la cuisine. Nous étions tous les deux de chaque côté de la table. Nous nous tournions autour sans que personne n'arrive à atteindre l'autre. Je contournai l'une des chaises et me retrouvai nez à nez avec lui. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches.- **Je t'ai eu... **Sa voix était sensuelle. Son regard était hypnotique. J'étais envoutée...

Il descendit ses mains vers mes fesses. Son corps nu se colla au mien tandis que je haletai fortement.

Son nez effleura ma mâchoire, mon cou. Puis il posa ses lèvres à la base de ma poitrine. Doucement, lentement, il descendit son visage sur mes seins. Sa langue prit leurs pointes durcies et les titilla l'un après l'autre. Je glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux et basculai ma tête en arrière. Il me caressa sur tout le corps, le long de ma colonne vertébrale, la ligne de mes fesses, la courbure de mon épaule. Transportée. J'étais transportée avec lui...

Sa bouche toucha ma fente humide. Sa langue se fraya un chemin parmi mes chairs. Un gémissement m'échappa. Ses mains palpèrent mes fesses d'abord tendrement puis plus durement alors que de sa langue il effectuait des gestes de plus en plus rapides sur mon bouton de plaisir. Ma poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement. Mon corps était parcouru de frissons.

- **Edward... oui... **Il souleva de sa main droite ma cheville et la posa sur son épaule, lui permettant un meilleur accès à ma féminité. Je m'accrochai au bord de la table d'une main tandis que de l'autre, je raffermissais ma prise dans ses cheveux.

Sa langue bougeait partout. Je pouvais sentir à merveille la façon dont il titillait mes zones érogènes du bout de la langue. Un de ses doigts glissa de ma cheville à ma cuisse. Il remonta vers l'intérieur de mon sexe.

Il le lécha d'abord rapidement puis le replaça sur ma fente trempée à présent. Il entra un doigt, puis un deuxième me faisant hurler de plaisir.

- **Edward... Oui... Putain...oui... **Mes mots franchissaient ma bouche sans que je ne les contrôle. Mon corps s'agitait sous ses mains sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Mais tout était trop bon...

Soudain, une chaleur plus forte m'envahit. Elle irradia de ma colonne vertébrale à ma nuque. Je me mis à trembler et à crier.- **EDWARD ! **Ce fut le prénom que je prononçais lorsque l'orgasme me submergea. Ma main sur le bois de la table me faisait un peu mal à force de contracter mes phalanges. Ma tête me tournait, mon corps tremblait, ma respiration était bruyante. J'attrapai le visage d'Edward entre mes mains et le remontai jusqu'à mon visage. - **Merci... **Il avait les yeux sombres. Sa mâchoire était contractée et son érection effleura mon ventre lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras.

Je relevai le visage vers lui et l'embrassai. Le feu qui me consumait jusqu'alors devint brasier. Je pris le visage de mon amant et recommençai à l'embrasser avidement. J'avais encore envie de lui. Je voulais lui rendre l'appareil. Je voulais lui faire plaisir comme il l'avait fait pour moi.

Mes mains se posèrent sur son torse. Je continuais à l'embrasser tout en le poussant contre le meuble derrière lui. Son dos percuta le bois et il feula de plaisir contre mes lèvres. Je ne le lâchais pas. Mes mains parcoururent son corps, ses pectoraux, son ventre. Sa nuque Ses épaules. Sa clavicule... Mes lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson des siennes. Je me laissais envahir par l'envie.

Ma bouche quitta enfin ses lèvres. Elle descendit dans son cou, sur son torse. Ma langue glissait sur sa peau. Je savourais pleinement l'odeur de son after-shave, la chaleur de ses muscles, la douceur de son pénis.

J'aimais son odeur, j'aimais son corps et ce qu'il en dégageait. Voir Edward excité de la sorte, me donna envie de plus. Beaucoup plus. Ma main tremblante descendit vers son sexe. Mon pouce glissa sur son gland et je récoltai la petite goutte de sperme qui gisait à la surface. Je me reculai de quelques centimètres et le regardai dans les yeux. Je portai mon pouce à mes lèvres et de ma langue récoltai la goutte salvatrice. Mes yeux se fermèrent sous la sensation.

Lorsqu'il grogna, je rouvris mes yeux et me mordis la lèvre. Il voulut s'avancer vers moi mais je posai ma main sur son torse pour l'empêcher de bouger.- **Ne bouge pas... **Je m'avançai vers lui, ma bouche à quelques centimètres de son oreille.- **Tu ne bouges pas... Laisse toi faire... **Il ferma les yeux et resserra ses mains qui tenaient le bord du meuble.

Ma bouche reprit son exploration. Je traçai la ligne de sa mâchoire qui se contracta lorsque je fis glisser mes doigts jusqu'à son érection. J'embrassai sa peau tout en descendant lentement vers son nombril, pendant que ma main arrivait à son sexe. Je le pris dans ma main pleinement et commençai un mouvement sur toute sa longueur.

Il commença à respirer fortement. Son corps chercha plus de contact. Sa tête bascula en arrière et se posa sur un des placards.- **Bella... **

Je souris et continuai ma descente vers son sexe. Ma langue lécha les quelques poils près de son nombril. Ma main qui était inactive griffa ses pectoraux

Je m'humidifiai les lèvres et posai ma bouche sur son gland. Ses hanches s'avancèrent instinctivement vers mon visage quémandant plus de contact. Je refermai ma bouche sur son sexe et enfin goutai pleinement la douceur de sa peau. C'était divin. Son goût, son odeur, sa douceur... Je suçais son sexe avec envie. Ma langue léchait sa longueur en même temps que ma bouche faisait des vas et viens succulents. Je fermai les yeux en gémissant lorsqu'il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux.

- **Bella... Tu... Tu n'imagines même pas... L'effet que tu me fais... **Il avait du mal à parler. Il respirait fortement et augmentait la cadence entre chaque friction. L'entendre parler d'une voix essoufflée me donna envie de plus.

Je resserrai ma bouche autour de son sexe et augmentai encore la cadence. Une de mes mains se joignit à mes mouvements tandis que l'autre malaxa ses bourses. Mes dents râpèrent sa longueur, ma langue lécha son gland. J'entrai son pénis jusqu'au fond de ma bouche, faisant taper son gland dans le fond de ma gorge.

Il grogna... Ses jambes fléchissaient chaque fois que je tapais son sexe dans le fond de ma gorge. Ses doigts se resserrèrent dans mes cheveux lorsque ma langue lécha son gland avidement.

- **Bella... Je...Arrête... **Il me releva et m'embrassa sauvagement. Son sexe luisant de ma salive toujours dressé devant moi.

- **Mais Edward... Tu... **Il posa deux doigts sur mes lèvres.

- **Laisse toi faire... **Il me parlait d'une voix suave et tentatrice. J'entrouvris ma bouche et laissai tomber mes bras le long de mon corps. Il me fit reculer jusqu'à la table derrière moi. Ses mains me poussèrent gentiment. Mon dos se posa sur la table. Edward me surplomba de son corps. Il écarta mes jambes et se plaça entre elle.

Je sentis son sexe frotter contre le mien. L'humidité de mon excitation s'écoula sur le haut de mes cuisses. La chaleur de mes joues ne fut rien comparer à celle de mon corps. J'avais faim de lui. Je voulais qu'il me prenne... Ici.. Sur cette table...

Ses yeux étaient envoutés par mon corps nu exposé devant lui. Il me caressait de ses doigts. Il titilla mes seins et explora mon ventre. Sa bouche reprit la mienne dans un ballet érotique. Sa langue demanda avidement la mienne. Sa longueur se frotta contre mes lèvres trempées. Je n'en pouvais plus.

Edward me surplombait. Je n'étais qu'un jouet entre ses mains et ça me plaisait. J'aimais ça. Je me sentais désirée et puissante. Il n'arrêtait pas de glisser ses mains partout sur moi. Il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder avec toutes ses choses qu'il ressentait pour moi. Mes talons s'enfoncèrent dans ses fesses l'approchant d'avantage de mon corps en feu.

- **Prends-moi Edward... Prends-moi... **Il grogna et replia mes jambes posant mes talons sur le bord de la table. Son regard se posa sur mon sexe luisant de plaisir. Il ouvrit la bouche et déglutit. Puis son regard se reporta sur le mien. Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. Il caressa mes cuisses sensuellement puis entra le début de son membre dans mon antre.

J'eus la respiration coupée. J'avais le cœur qui cognait dans ma poitrine. J'avais la tête qui bourdonnait de plaisir. Ses mains finirent leur course sur mes hanches. Il chercha à nouveau ma bouche camouflant le hurlement de plaisir qui me gagna lorsqu'il me pénétra entièrement. Tout était encore une fois trop fort. Tout me donnait envie de lui montrer que je le voulais. Parce qu'à chaque fois que je voyais cet homme magnifique me montrait toutes ses choses, je ne voulais que lui. Ma vision se brouillait et je devais avoir les joues rouges. Mais jamais, à aucun moment, je ne m'étais pas sentie à l'aise dans ses bras. J'étais une nouvelle fois à ma place. C'était comme dans l'ordre des choses.

- **Edward. **Il quitta ma bouche et ressortit de moi. Je ressentis tout de suite ce manque de lui. Je recherchai à nouveau du contact. Toujours plus de lui. Cette soif de lui, de son corps, de ce bien-être...

Il revint plus fort au fond de moi. Cette fois, mon dos s'arqua. Ma bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il grogna devant de la sensation et me regarda en souriant...

…

POVE

Elle était allongée sur cette table, les cuisses ouvertes, son sexe face à moi. Je savais qu'elle était excitée grâce à l'humidité de son sexe, par la chaleur de son corps. Ses talons étaient plantés dans mes fesses, ses hanches cherchaient les miennes. Je voulais prendre mon temps. Cette position était beaucoup trop excitante et sexy pour que je puisse profiter pleinement du corps de cette femme entre mes mains.

J'étais d'abord entré doucement. Profitant de l'étroit chemin que mon sexe savourait. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées, ses cheveux en bataille, ses seins et ses joues légèrement rougis. J'avais la vision d'un ange entre mes mains. La voir si belle. Elle m'était totalement offerte et merde ! C'était trop bon !

Mon cerveau ne réagissait plus. Je ne pensais qu'à son plaisir. Je voulais lui montrer comme je la désirais, comme je la voulais pleinement. Alors je ressortis de sa chaleur et j'entrai à nouveau vivement. Mes instincts prirent le dessus dès lors qu'elle posa sa langue sur mon sexe. Ma raison n'existait même plus. J'étais au paradis où seul Bella serait la reine de ce monde. Je voulais qu'elle hurle mon nom de plaisir. Elle chuchota mon nom une fois. Puis deux... L'entendre me donna envie de plus. Beaucoup plus. Je la voulais pleinement, entièrement. Je voulais me fondre dans sa chaleur. Je voulais toucher les étoiles du bout des doigts avec elle.

Je commençais un mouvement soutenu et rapide. Elle hurlait de plaisir. Ses yeux convulsaient, son dos se soulevait de la table. Ses jambes se contractaient.

- **Bella... **Je continuais mon traitement sans arrêt. Mes yeux ne se détachaient pas d'elle. J'observais le froncement de ses sourcils lorsque je poussais en elle. La façon dont elle se mordait la langue, le mouvement de ses seins qui dansaient devant mes yeux. Tout en elle n'était qu'appel à la luxure. Et je devais avouer qu'elle me faisait totalement perdre la tête. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses mollets. Je renforçais mes vas et viens. Mes grognements se mêlaient à ses gémissements. Ma transpiration ne reflétait que la sienne. Des mèches de ses cheveux se collèrent dans son cou et sur le haut de son buste. Ses yeux se fermèrent et pourtant tout son être était si ouvert...

**- Edward... Encore. **Ses simples mots me submergèrent. Elle aurait pu me faire jouir rien qu'en prononçant ses paroles. Mais je voulais que nous atteignons le paradis ensemble. Alors je fis ce qu'elle me dit. J'augmentai encore la puissance de notre ébat. Mes hanches claquaient contre ses cuisses. Son corps reculait de quelques centimètres à chaque coup de reins. Mais pourtant, elle revenait toujours plus loin. Elle s'accrochait à mes bras avec toute sa petite force. Elle sombrait toujours d'avantage dans les méandres de l'orgasme, jusqu'à l'atteindre totalement. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent, tout son corps s'arqua sur la table. Ses talons poussèrent contre mon corps. Ses mains griffèrent mes avant-bras. Ses cheveux s'embrouillèrent tout autour de son visage en un halo de beauté...

- **Edward... **

Je fis encore quelques mouvements supplémentaires. Puis mon corps se tendit à son tour. La voir prendre autant de plaisir et hurler mon prénom dans l'orgasme m'offrit là, la vision qui fut le maillon déclencheur de mon propre plaisir. J'avais réussi à la faire revivre. Elle était si animée à cet instant, si vivante. Elle était la Bella d'il y a quelques jours. Elle était celle qui m'avait charmé et qui m'avait changé... Elle était ma Bella. La femme que j'aimais.- **Bella...**

Je m'écroulai sur son corps. Mes bras encadrant son buste, ma joue posée contre son cœur. J'écoutais les battements encore irréguliers de ce dernier tandis qu'elle me serrait contre elle. Sa tête embrassait mes cheveux. Nos deux corps humides se remettaient lentement de leurs ébats. J'étais heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. J'étais satisfait d'avoir pour une fois écouter ma sœur. J'étais dans les bras d'un ange...

...

- **La table n'est pas très confortable... **Bella venait de parler d'une voix quelque peu amusée. Son corps s'était refroidi et je voyais des frissons apparaître sur ses bras. Mes doigts se posèrent sur cette réaction et je souriais rien que par le fait de me dire qu'elle était vraiment là. Que je n'avais pas rêvé de ce bonheur ensemble. De ce qui venait de se passer.

- **On devrait aller prendre douche et s'habiller... **Je n'avais pourtant pas bougé de ma position. Toujours la joue sur sa poitrine, toujours mes bras savourant son contact, toujours nos corps transpirants imbriqués l'un dans l'autre.- **Tu as froid. **Mes doigts continuaient de tracer la ligne de frisson qui venait au gré de mon toucher.

- **Oui... **Je me relevai alors et la prit dans mes bras. Je nous montai à l'étage et allai directement dans la salle de bain. Je la posai sur le bord de la baignoire et fis couler l'eau.

**- Que dirais-tu d'un bon bain ? **Elle sourit et acquiesça silencieusement. Une fois l'eau à bonne température, je pénétrai dans la baignoire et attrapai sa main.- **Viens là. **Mes jambes écartées, je la plaçai entre elles délicatement. Ma tête posée sur son épaule, son dos contre mon torse, nos mains entrelacées, nous profitions d'un moment de tendresse. La mousse recouvrait Bella jusqu'à sa poitrine où le haut de ses seins se dissimulait derrière une légère couleur crémeuse. Mes doigts traçaient leur contour tandis que nous parlions de tout et de rien. Comme un vrai couple...

(Barlow Girl- Never Alonce (acoustic))

- **Comment tu as réagis quand ton père a ouvert les yeux ? **Je ne pouvais empêcher mes paroles d'être inquiètes. Je n'étais pas là à cet instant pour la soutenir et je m'en voulais.

- **Je... Pourquoi cette question ? **Elle releva les yeux vers moi et ne semblait pas comprendre mon questionnement. Ni ma voix défaillante.

- **Pourquoi pas ? Je me suis inquiété pour toi. **Finis-je par lui avouer. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue tandis que le haut de son corps me fit face. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et elle m'embrassa doucement.

- **Je crois que le soulagement était là. J'étais soulagée de ne pas le perdre... **Son regard devint plus sérieux, presque torturé.- **Je ne supporterais plus une autre perte... C'est au dessus de mes forces. **Je la serrai dans mes bras et l'embrassai sur le crâne.

- **Cela n'arrivera pas... **

- **Tu n'en sais rien... **Elle avait chuchoté ses mots et avait baissé le regard.

**- Si je le sais... **J'avais relevé son visage et je l'avais embrassé.

Elle n'avait plus rien dit après cela. Ses doigts jouaient avec mes mains faisant bouger l'eau. J'avais resserré ma prise autour d'elle et j'avais embrassé son épaule.

- **Je peux te poser une question ? **Elle sembla hésiter une seconde puis elle acquiesça.- **Pourquoi est-ce que tu es devenue si distante devant Billy et Sam l'autre soir ?**

- **On... On ne devrait pas parler de ça... **

- **Pourquoi ? J'ai besoin de savoir... Dis-moi Bella... Tout ce qui te concerne m'intéresse.**

- **Et bien... Billy a encore du mal à me voir avec un autre homme que son fils. **

- **Oh. **Je ne trouvais rien d'autre à répondre. Comment l'en blâmer. Il avait perdu le seul fils qu'il avait.

- **Je l'ai senti blessé lorsqu'il a remarqué mes mains sur toi. Il n'a rien montré mais je le connais. Je sais qu'il en a souffert. **

- **Oui peut-être. Mais tu es une jeune femme superbe. Tu ne peux pas rester indéfiniment perdue dans ton chagrin à pleurer un être aimé.**

- **Je sais... Mais pour lui c'est peut-être encore un peu tôt. Il était son fils unique. Billy et mon père avaient parié quand Jake et moi étions petits que nous finirions ensemble. Il... Il m'a toujours considéré comme sa propre fille et mon père a toujours vu Jacob comme son fils. Pour eux c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Du coup, maintenant que leur rêve s'est effondré... Il... **

- **Je comprends... Et toi ? Ton rêve s'est effondré aussi ? **Je posai prudemment ma question. J'avais tellement peur de la réponse.

- **J'aurai certainement dit oui il y a quelques temps. Mais aujourd'hui... **Elle releva les yeux vers moi.- **Je ne sais plus... **Un sourire me gagna.- **Je crois que j'ai envie d'y croire à nouveau... **Elle avait parlé en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Une telle sincérité les habitait.

**- Merci. **Ma joue se posa sur son crâne naturellement. - **Il te manque à toi aussi ?**

- **Oui... **Elle stoppa tout mouvement et regarda nos mains entrelacées.- **Tout le temps... Cette maison est... Elle était là depuis le début. Tout ce qui concerne ces lieux me ramène à lui. Je me souviens de tout comme si c'était hier. J'ai... J'entends encore son rire dans le couloir, ou le bruit de la télé en fond avec le bruit caractéristique du fauteuil roulant de Billy. C'est pas... J'arrive pas à... **

- **Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier tu sais...**

- **Je sais... **Elle m'embrassa et reposa sa tête contre mon épaule.

- **Tu pourrais me parler un peu de lui. **C'était sorti tout seul. J'étais curieux de savoir comment il était avec elle. Elle se tendit dans mes bras et je regrettai mes paroles.- **Excuse moi... J'aurais jamais du...**

- **Jacob était drôle. **Elle m'avait coupé la parole et sa voix était quelque peu tendue. Pourtant elle se détendit lorsque son esprit s'évada dans ses souvenirs.- **Il avait toujours eu cette façon bien à lui de concevoir la vie. Tout n'était peut-être pas toujours rose, mais il avait ce recul sur les choses. Il riait tout le temps. Je me souviens encore de la fois où je faisais la tête parce qu'il pleuvait tellement que nous étions coincés dans la maison. J'étais hors de moi. J'en avais ****marre de cette pluie constante. Évidemment, il avait décidé de me faire sourire et toute l'après midi, il s'était évertué à faire le pitre dans la maison. Il avait décidé de faire un concours de chantilly. On appelait ça comme ça parce que le jeu consistait à avaler le plus rapidement possible une bombe de ce délicieux nectar le plus rapidement possible. J'adore ce truc. Du coup, je gagnais à tous les coups. En général, ça finissait avec un mal de ventre horrible mais une crise de fou rire en voyant nos têtes pleines de chantilly. **Elle s'était mise à rire légèrement.- **Jake n'était pas très bon joueur je dois dire. Et sa petite vengeance après son humiliation était généralement de me vider le reste de sa bombe dans les cheveux. Le truc qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était que je lui saute dessus et que je me frotte à lui. Au final, nous étions tous les deux tout collant et plein de sucre. **Elle se tut et regarda le vide. Comment pouvait-elle être si pleine de vie certaines fois et si triste à d'autres moments. Ça me faisait mal d'entendre tout ça bien sûr. Mais j'aimais l'entendre rire rien que de penser à son passé. Un jour elle rira comme avant grâce à moi.

**- Vous étiez amis depuis longtemps ? **Je ne connaissais que les grandes lignes de sa vie, mais je voulais la connaître mieux. Je voulais savoir autant les bons côtés que les mauvais. Je voulais qu'elle puisse évacuer ses souvenirs pour pouvoir faire de la place pour de nouveaux. Ou était le mal ? N'avais-je pas droit à ma place également dans ses souvenirs ?

**- Depuis toujours j'ai l'impression. Il a été derrière moi à chaque instant. De mon enfance à mon adolescence, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il a été comme un frère pendant des années. Mais les sentiments évoluent et les mentalités aussi. Il était devenu plus que ça. Un grand frère ne vous donne pas envie de l'embrasser. Un grand frère ne paraît pas séduisant devant sa sœur. Un grand frère n'embrasse pas sa sœur de la façon dont il le faisait.**

(Portishead- Roads)

Une douleur dans mon ventre se manifesta. L'entendre dire qu'il l'embrassait... J'étais jaloux. J'étais jaloux d'un homme mort... Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Il l'avait embrassé, il avait été l'un des premiers à avoir été à ses côtés comme un vrai petit ami. Elle imaginait sa vie à ses côtés. Et non à mes côtés. Une boule s'immergea dans ma gorge tandis que je détournais le regard essayant de paraître impassible.

- **Edward ? **Elle cherchait mon visage mais je n'arrivais à l'affronter. J'étais blessé mais je l'avais cherché. Je voulais savoir et j'ai eu ce que je voulais. Je m'attendais à quoi ? Qu'elle me dise qu'elle ne l'aimait plus ? Qu'elle me dise qu'elle ne voyait plus que moi ? - **Edward ! **Elle parlait plus fort. Une de ses mains tourna mon visage vers le siens.- **Laisse moi finir s'il te plait... **Ses yeux étaient incandescents et son visage sérieux.** - Oui Jake était plus qu'un frère au final. Il a été l'homme que j'ai aimé. Il a été l'homme avec qui je voulais me marier et avoir un chien et des enfants. **Un sourire gagna ses lèvres alors qu'une grimace dût gagner mon visage. Je ne voulais pas entendre ça. Je voulais que ce soit moi l'homme avec qui elle espérait toutes ses choses. Pourquoi me faisait-elle ça ?... - **Mais... Mais jamais je n'ai ressenti ça avec Jacob... **Elle me regardait intensément et un sourire illumina son visage. Je relevai le visage surpris.

- **Ressentir quoi ? **Répondis-je la voix légèrement rauque.

- **Cette attraction, cette pulsion presque surnaturelle que j'ai à tes côtés. Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait Edward. Mais je n'arrive pas à te repousser. J'ai... J'ai besoin de toi...**

- **Bella... **Elle... Elle venait de dire exactement ce que je ressentais à ses côtés. Elle venait de dire ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Elle avait trouvé les mots pour nous définir.

- **Tu fais battre mon cœur plus vite. **Elle posa ma main sur son cœur. **- Mes lèvres ne pensent ****qu'à toucher les tiennes. **Sa bouche se posa d'abord une fois sur la mienne lentement. Elles ne firent que s'effleurer puis elle recommença une deuxième fois plus intensément. Ses lèvres bougèrent avec les miennes sensuellement.- **Mon corps se réchauffe chaque fois un peu plus dans tes bras. **Elle se retourna et se plaça sur mes cuisses.- **Mon âme semble attirée par la tienne. Depuis la première fois où tu as posé les yeux sur moi. Depuis le premier jour où l'on s'est percuté... Tu as pris une partie de moi. Comme si je ne pouvais lutter. **Ses mains se fixèrent derrière ma nuque tandis que les miennes étaient sur ses hanches. Une délicieuse friction commença entre nos sexes nus provoquant dans l'eau de petits clapotis. - **Comme si j'étais une éternelle insatisfaite de ton corps... **Ses yeux me brulaient alors que j'avais encore envie d'elle.

Doucement, tendrement, elle glissa sur ma verge gonflée. Nos gémissements retentirent ensemble. C'était tellement bon de pouvoir l'avoir comme ça. La sentir pleinement contre moi. J'en avais tellement envie.

- **Tu es gentille. **Sa bouche se posa une fois sur la mienne tandis qu'elle relevait ses hanches pour redescendre sur mon sexe. Je fermai les yeux sous la sensation.- **Regarde moi Edward. **Je relevai les yeux et fus transporté par la noirceur de leur éclat.- **C'est à mon tour de te dire ce que je ressens... **Elle entama alors un mouvement sensuel sur ma longueur. Ma bouche était entrouverte, mon corps était rapide. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules et elle s'attela à prendre son temps.- **Chaque fois que tu me touches, je suis troublée. Mes sens se réveillent et je n'ai qu'une envie... C'est toi. **Au même moment, elle s'enfonça pleinement sur mon sexe. Je feulai de plaisir alors qu'elle laissa échapper un gémissement divin.- **J'ai pas fini. **Mes mains glissèrent vers ses fesses.- **Ton corps... Ton corps Edward est un appel à l'amour. Tu as l'esprit libre. Une bonté d'âme t'habite. Je sais que tu seras là... **Elle commença à accélérer ses mouvements nous faisant gémir à l'unisson.- **Je sais que tu resteras à mes côtés. Je le sais parce que c'est dans l'ordre des choses... **S'en était trop pour moi. Je la soulevai de l'eau et la pris dans mes bras. Ses jambes se fixèrent sur mes hanches. Son dos cogna le mur lorsque je la plaquais dans ma fougue. Elle gémit et demanda plus de contact. Je décidai de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Je décidai de parler à mon tour.

- **Parce que nous sommes liés. **Mon sexe ressortit totalement de ses chairs pour y revenir durement.- **Parce que tu as besoin de moi comme j'ai besoin de toi... **Ma tête me tournait alors que j'augmentais encore l'allure.- **Parce que... Nous... Sommes... **Mes coups de reins se répercutaient au travers de ses cris de plaisir.- **Pour... **Un autre coup.- **Être ensemble... **Encore un. Sa tête bascula en arrière. Ses cheveux collaient sur son front. Sa bouche était ouverte.- **Tu m'es indispensable Bella. Tu m'as pris mon cœur à la seconde où tu es entrée dans ma vie. Je m'en fou de ton passé. Il n'y a que toi qui compte. Toi et Moi... Laisse-moi t'aimer...**

**- Edward... Oui... **Mes gestes étaient frénétiques, mon cœur affolé. J'allais jouir, mais je ne voulais pas sans elle. Ma main descendit jusqu'à son petit paquet de nerfs. De mon index, je la torturai quelques instants avant qu'elle ne finisse par hurler mon prénom dans un dernier geste purement érotique.

Lorsqu'elle se resserra contre ma longueur, je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps. Je jouis en soupirant le prénom de Bella dans son cou. Tandis qu'elle avait crié le mien. La pièce était surchauffée, les miroirs étaient envahis par la buée. Je ne ressentais que sa douceur alors que je l'enveloppais de mon corps. Je voulais la protéger. Je voulais qu'elle ressente la chaleur qu'elle provoquait en moi. Je voulais qu'elle entende mon cœur battre fortement tout contre le sien.

Sans plus de mots, je la fis descendre doucement en la retenant. Ses jambes vacillèrent alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle.- **Tu vas bien ? **Ma voix était encore essoufflée.

- **Oui. Je vais bien. **Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle tendit la main et attrapa le gant qui se trouvait à nos côtés. Elle me savonna tendrement faisant mousser le savon sur tout mon corps. Elle savonna mes cheveux, mon ventre, mon sexe, mes jambes. Jamais elle ne dit mot. Elle profitait juste du moment que je décidais de le faire. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle de toute façon. Ma vision du monde ne se résumait qu'à cette jeune femme magnifique.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de me rincer, je lui retournai l'appareil. Je caressai toutes les parties de son corps tandis que je la savonnais. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à ce moment de paix. Elle semblait plus sereine. Elle paraissait plus sûre d'elle, de nous...

Nous nous séchâmes mutuellement une fois le savonnage terminé. Mes lèvres prirent les siennes de temps à autre naturellement. Ça l'était devenu. Je ne voulais plus réfléchir. Je voulais être avec elle entièrement.

- **Edward. **Elle se tendit soudainement et baissa le regard.

- **Qui a-t-il Bella ? **Je posai mon index sous son menton et l'obligeai à me regarder.- **Qu'est-ce que tu as ? **

- **Il faut que j'aille voir mon père. **Elle avait soufflé ses mots.

- **Oh. **Encore une fois, je ne savais quoi dire. Elle n'était pas prête à ce que je rencontre sa famille.

- **Tu veux m'accompagner ? **Quoi ? Elle venait vraiment de me demander de venir avec elle ? Je n'en revenais pas.

- **Tu es sûre ? **Je ne voulais la forcer en rien. Je voulais qu'elle ne s'oblige à rien. C'était peut-être trop tôt pour elle.

- **Absolument certaine. **Elle me sourit et s'approcha de moi. Ses bras encerclèrent mon corps et sa tête se posa sur mon torse.

- **Alors d'accord... **Elle releva le visage et m'embrassa délicieusement.

Nous étions retournés dans sa chambre pour nous habiller.- **Tu as pris de quoi te changer ? **Elle cherchait dans son armoire des vêtements.

- **Heu oui… Alice... C'est Alice qui a préparé ma valise. Tu la connais... **Lui dis-je désespéré par le comportement de ma sœur. Elle rit et souleva ses épaules comme si elle avait l'habitude. Comme si c'était naturel. Évidemment que pour elle c'était naturel. Elle vit avec Alice !

- **Elle me manque. Comment va-t-elle ? **Elle parla avec nonchalance tandis qu'elle enfilait son pull.

- **Elle s'inquiète pour toi. **Elle sourit de nouveau et de s'approcha de moi.

- **Elle n'a plus à s'inquiéter pour moi alors... Je suis entre de bonnes mains. **Finit-elle souriante. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser aller plus loin ce baiser. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses fesses alors que je donnai plus de fougue à notre échange. Ma langue se faufila dans sa bouche. Mes mains glissèrent dans ses cheveux.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et laissa couler son gémissement contre mes lèvres. Mes mains descendirent le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses fesses. Je rapprochai son corps du mien frottant légèrement mon érection contre son centre chaud.

Soudain, la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Nous nous séparâmes rapidement et nous regardâmes surpris.- **Qui c'est ? **

- **Je sais pas. **Elle semblait n'avoir aucune idée de la personne.

Nous descendîmes ensemble timidement jusqu'à la porte. Une grande silhouette se dessinait derrière. J'étais rassuré dans un sens que ce ne soit pas Billy. Bella me sourit et alla ouvrir la porte.

…

POV B

**- Sam ? **Je venais d'ouvrir la porte sur l'ami de Jacob. - **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **

- **Je suis venu te chercher. Tu veux qu'on aille ensemble voir ton père ? **Je me sentis terriblement mal et cherchai mes mots.

- **Et bien c'est-à-dire que... **Il me regarda surpris et reporta son regard sur les voitures garées devant la maison. - **Tu n'es pas seule ? Je te dérange peut-être ? **

- **Oui. Enfin non... Bien sûr que tu ne me déranges pas. Mais en effet, je ne suis pas seule.**

Ce fut à cet instant qu'Edward fit son apparition derrière moi. - **Salut. **Il avait l'air un peu contrarié. Pourtant il avança sa main vers celle de Sam le plus sereinement possible.

- **Salut. Et tu es ? **

- **Edward. Un... **Il me regarda.- **Un ami de Bella. **Sam nous regarda bizarrement et sembla comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas que de l'amitié avec Edward.

- **Et toi ? **Il finit par reporter son attention sur notre invité surprise.- **Je suis Sam. Un ami de Bella également. **Son regard était froid envers Edward et il ne répondit pas à sa poignée de main.

- **Je vais aller avec Edward à l'hôpital Sam. Mais merci quand même... **Je voulais abréger la situation. Je sentais beaucoup trop de tension à cet instant et je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Il allait falloir que je parle à Sam rapidement.

- **Pas de soucis Bella. On se voit bientôt. **Il toisa Edward et reporta ses yeux sur moi. Il s'était radouci tandis qu'il me prit dans ses bras. Un léger signe de tête vers Edward et il partit sans plus de forme.

- **Je suis désolée... Il ne se comporte jamais comme ça habituellement. **Je me sentais affreusement mal pour Edward.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Je survivrais. **Il essayait de donner de la légèreté à ses paroles. Cependant, je sentais une pointe de colère dans sa voix. - **On y va. **Il me sourit et me poussa gentiment vers la porte.

...

(Philip Glass- Metamorphosis (Partie 2))

Nous venions d'arriver dans le hall de l'hôpital. Je resserrai ma main autour de celle d'Edward lorsque l'odeur de cet endroit me submergea. Ça me faisait tellement de bien de sentir sa présence dans ces moments. J'étais plus sereine. Je savais que juste en tournant la tête, son sourire en coin me submergerait et je savais qu'il ne me lâcherait pas...

Nous marchions ensemble jusqu'à la chambre de mon père. Comment allais-je présenter Edward ? Un ami ? Un petit ami ? Mon père l'accepterait-il ? J'avais peur de tout ça. J'avais peur qu'il ne veuille même pas connaître celui qui refaisait battre mon cœur.

Un homme dans un lit, son souffle régulier et sa mine fatiguée. Mon père n'était pas encore au meilleur de sa forme. Il devait se reposer et je savais pertinemment qu'il ne devait écouter personne. Il avait encore du faire des siennes pendant la nuit. Je m'avançai fébrilement jusqu'à lui. Ma main se détacha de celle d'Edward et pris celle de mon père. La chaleur était différente. Mais sentir mon père vivant était aussi merveilleux. Un dernier regard vers Edward et je posai ma main sur l'épaule de Charlie.

- **Papa. C'est Bella. Réveilles-toi.**

- **Il est pas l'heure. Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu. **Sa voix était rauque par le sommeil ce qui me fit rire. Edward avait également le sourire aux lèvres. Je pris la chaise aux côtés du lit et je m'assis à ses côtés.

- **Papa, tu vas rater le match à la télé. **Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux et chercha la télécommande des yeux.

- **Quoi ? Un match ? Mais à quelle heure ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? **Il avait retrouvé néanmoins une partie de son caractère nous faisant rire Edward et moi. J'étais heureuse de le voir si vif.

- **Détends-toi. Je plaisantais ! **J'étais encore entrain de rire lorsqu'il posa enfin les yeux sur moi.

- **Ne me refais plus jamais ça ma fille c'est compris ? **J'acquiesçai souriante de le retrouver. Il me regarda quelques secondes avec le sourire aux lèvres également puis il porta son regard sur Edward.

- **Papa, je te présente Edward. **Il regarda ce dernier bizarrement puis il reporta son regard sur moi. J'attrapai la main d'Edward et l'approchai de mon père.- **Edward voici mon père. **

Mon père fit la navette entre mon ami et moi. Il semblait quelques peu perdu puis il s'approcha de moi. Sa main se resserra autour de la mienne. Je fus surprise et regardai mon père. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Il me fixa et ouvrit la bouche lentement. Lorsque ses paroles sortirent de sa bouche mon cœur se brisa une nouvelle fois tandis qu'Edward fit un pas en arrière.

- **Bella. Mais où est Jacob ? **

**

* * *

**

Alors verdict?

Que va répondre Bella?

La suite la semaine prochaine.

Luna et moi profitons de ce moment pour vous annoncer une nouvelle. Bonne ou mauvaise, à vous de voir.

Nous sommes entrain de créer une nouvelle fiction "Désir Secret".

Vous la trouverez sous le nom de Charnel2010.

Nous ne vous disons pas plus. On vous laisse la surprise.

On vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite ou dans la semaine pour "Je te hais moi non plus" pour celles qui la suivent.

Bisous...

Luna et Rhea.


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello Everybody !**

**Rho ! Vous le croyez vous ? Mais oui ! C'est ça ! Luna est bien de retour ! Elle est là... hihi...**

**Alors, d'abord, je me dois de répondre au non inscrite... D'ailleurs c'est quand vous voulez les filles... ;-)**

**Guam, Alors là c'est même pas vrai ! J'ai pas pleuré parce que j'avais pas review... Si ? Bon d'accord j'avoue... Ma pauvre Rhea d'amour qui m'a supporté tout ce temps. Pour le reste, tu savais que la jalousie était un vilain défaut ? Non ? Bein demande à Rhea, elle arrête pas de me le répéter ! pff ! Comme si je l'écoutais... En tout cas, merci pour ton temps précieux, merci pour tes reviews à chaque fois. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros bisous !**

**Pat. En effet Ed est parfait. Mais en doutais-tu ? Rho quand même ! Et oui Le problème Charlie ne va rien arranger entre eux... Ou pas ! Comment ça va se passer ? Rho, bein lis ! mdr Gros bisous et merci encore...**

**Anne. Je te laisse voir ce que vas répondre Bella. Est-ce que ça sera positif pour Eddy ou pas ?... Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu sortir de ma petite tête. Rho, bein le mieux est de le lire... Gros bisous et encore merci ! **

**Marion. Non mais c'est quoi tout ce retard ? Vilaine ! :-) Bon ça va; je rigole ! Mais que ça ne se reproduise plus, sinon j'attrape le fouet de Rhea et je t'initie à mon traitement spéciale vilaine fille qui a du retard à force de trop fantasmer sur les fesses de notre Eddy national ! hihi... bon j'arrête mes bétises. Merci en tout cas pour tout. Bisous bisous...**

**Voilà. ALors comme d'habitude, un gros bisous à Ma Delph, à ma Caro et à ma Ju.. Je vous adore les filles. **

**Sinon, j'ai une annonce à faire. C'est officiel ! Rhea et moi, participons au concours Hot Summer. Les chapitres vont arriver rapidement, étant donner que le concours se termine bientôt. Je compte sur vous pour nous donner votre avis. Vous vous doutez certainement qu'il y aura de l'amour, du lemon et des rebondissements... Au final, six chapitres hot pour vous faire vivre un été comme on les aime. A vous de voir si ça vous intéresse...**

**En ce qui concerne notre fiction. C'est pareil. Elle arrive... Peut-être même plus vite qu'on ne l'aurait cru. Une histoire différente des autres.. On vous laissera la juger. Je mettrais les liens sur mon profil pour celle que ça intéresse dès qu'elles sont postés. Alors soyez aux aguets les filles... Nous sommes en pleine forme ! **

**Sur ce... Gros bisous et faites place au chapitre... **

POV B

(Aka Vaka- Sigur Ros)

Tout était silencieux dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Je croisais de temps à autre le regard d'Edward et déjà je ressentais cette boule dans la gorge à l'idée de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

-**Bella. Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ton ami et toi ? Faire tout ce remue ménage pour je ne sais quelle raison... Tu sais bien que je déteste les surprises.** Charlie venait de se pencher sur mon siège et me parlait d'une voix quelque peu fatiguée.

- **Reste assis dans le fond du siège Papa. Le médecin m'a bien spécifié que tu ne devais en aucun cas bougé seul... **Je me tournai légèrement vers lui et lui fit un sourire rassurant. Ma main se posa sur son épaule alors que je l'encourageais à se rassoir au fond du siège.- **On en a pas pour longtemps je te le promets. Mais on doit le faire rapidement.**

Il se tut et se rassit confortablement à sa place. Il reporta son regard sur la route qui défilait à travers la fenêtre. Je soufflai tristement puis posai une nouvelle fois mon regard sur Edward. Il me sourit, sa main prit la mienne et il la porta à ses lèvres. Il me mima un « tout ira bien » silencieux. J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et je lui rendis un petit sourire qui n'atteignait pas mes yeux.

Je finis par tourner moi aussi mon visage vers ma vitre et posai mon front contre le froid du verre.

Pourquoi s'acharnait-on contre nous ?

…

_- __**Bella. Où est Jacob ? **__Mon père semblait perdu de me voir sans lui. Il dévisageait Edward et paraissait tellement désorienté face à la situation._

- _**Papa... Tu... Tu es sérieux ? **__Comment ne pouvait-il pas se souvenir de ça ? Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?_

- _**Ecoutes moi bien jeune fille ! Je n'aime pas beaucoup cette situation. Comment peux-tu faire ça à ton fiancé ? T'exhiber au bras d'un autre alors qu'il est en voyage d'affaire ! Tu devrais avoir honte.**_

_Une larme m'échappa. Mon père ouvra la bouche et essuya la larme qui coulait malgré moi._

- _**Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella ? Ça ne va plus entre vous ? **__Ma bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait sans trouver les mots réellement. Je ne savais quoi dire et j'étais effrayée par la situation. J'avais regardé Edward et doucement j'avais parlé d'une voix rendue rauque par la tristesse._

- _**Appelle un médecin s'il te plaît. Je reste avec lui. **__Il ne dit rien tout ce temps. Il avait juste acquiescé et était sorti de la pièce le regard inquiet._

- _**Pourquoi un médecin ? Je vais parfaitement bien ! **__Charlie s'agitait dans son lit alors que je cherchais les mots à dire._

- _**Papa... Jacob n'est pas en voyage d'affaire... Il... **__Ma voix mourut alors que je n'arrivais pas à sortir la fin de ma phrase. Une seconde larme s'écoula. Mon cœur me faisait douloureusement mal. Comment pouvait-il avoir oublié ? C'est à cet instant, que le médecin entra dans la pièce. Il me regarda, puis regarda mon père._

_**- Comment vous sentez vous chef Swan ? **__Il avait porté son stéthoscope sur la poitrine de mon père et semblait très concentré par son examen. Apparemment, Edward avait du lui expliquer la situation car il me jeta un regard navré en passant à mes côtés._

- _**Je me sens très bien pourquoi ? **__Le médecin me regarda une nouvelle fois rapidement et reporta son attention sur Charlie. _

- _**Pour rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous êtes en parfaite santé. **__Il se dégagea du lit de mon père et s'approcha de moi.- __**Puis -je vous parler une minute ? **__J'acquiesçai silencieusement et me levai du lit. J'attrapai la main d'Edward au passage, lui montrant que j'avais besoin de lui à mes côtés et suivis le médecin en dehors de la chambre._

_Une fois dans le couloir, je refermais la porte derrière moi. Mes bras s'étaient croisés sur ma poitrine et je regardais le médecin impatiente._

_-__**Dites moi ce qu'il se passe s'il vous plaît. Il...Comment...**_

-_**Calmez-vous. Ce n'est rien de grave. En effet, cette situation peut arriver certaines fois. Le cerveau se protège lui même d'une douleur trop importante suite à un choc. Ici, on peut comprendre que votre père, suite à son attaque, à comme formater une partie de sa mémoire. Il a oublié les moments de sa vie qui lui semblaient trop douloureux et il s'est protégé comme il a pu. C'est pour ça qu'il ne se souvient pas de tout...**_

-_**Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je ne peux pas...**_

_**-Cela va revenir. Il faut juste lui montrer la voie et tous ses souvenirs reviendront d'eux même. Mais je dois vous demander…**_

_Je relevai mes yeux chagrinés vers lui et me mordis la lèvre inférieure.-__**Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelques choses ces derniers mois dans votre vie que votre père ne veuille se rappeler ? Quelque chose qui l'est beaucoup trop affecté ?**_

_Ma main s'était serrée dans celle d'Edward. Il effectuait de petits cercles sur ma main et semblait vouloir m'apaiser. Pourtant, mon cœur, à cet instant, était une nouvelle fois brisé._

_-__**Oui...Il a perdu un fils... **__Avais-je fini par chuchoter en portant mes yeux sur la porte de la chambre._

_**-Je comprends dans ce cas. Votre père n'a jamais accepté ce qui s'est passé et je pense qu'il a voulu se convaincre lui même que tout cela ne s'était jamais produit. Il faut que vous l'aidiez à se rappeler.**_

-_**Mais comment ? Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. **__Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux mais je ne cherchais même plus à les retenir. _

_Le médecin posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule et me sourit, encourageant. Je savais parfaitement ce qui pourrait aider Charlie à se souvenir. Une chose aurait pu l'aider. Mais je ne savais pas si j'étais réellement capable d'y aller moi même... Pourtant, je n'avais pas le choix._

_-__**Est-ce qu'il peut sortir demain ? Il faut... Il faut que je l'emmène quelque part. **__Ma voix mourut dans ma gorge serrée. Je baissais la tête, regrettant déjà ce que je m'apprêtais à faire._

_-__**Oui, vous pourrez l'emmener pendant une ou deux heures, mais ensuite, j'aimerais qu'il **__**revienne pendant encore quelques jours. Je voudrais le garder en examen et voir comment évolue son amnésie après ça.**_

_**-Je comprends. Très bien dans ce cas, nous viendrons le chercher demain matin. **_

_**-Je vous préparerai un fauteuil roulant. Je préfère qu'il évite les déplacements sur ses deux jambes pendant quelques jours encore. Il est encore assez faible.**_

_**-Très bien. A.. A demain alors.**_

_**-A demain. **__Il commença à se retourner et à s'en aller lorsqu'il fit volt face.-__**Au fait Isabella ? **__Je relevais le visage vers lui. Son sourire ne le quittait pas alors qu'il avait placé ses mains dans ses poches.-__**Tout ira bien d'accord ? **__J'acquiesçai pas très sûre de moi.-__**Et reposez vous s'il vous plaît. **__Il regarda ensuite Edward tandis que son sourire s'agrandissait.-__**Surveillez là, je compte sur vous. **__Edward acquiesça à son tour et laissa son sourire en coin prendre place sur son si beau visage. _

_Les bras d'Edward m'enserrèrent la taille et il m'approcha de sa chaleur. Je me blottissais contre lui et embrassai son épaule alors que ses lèvres se posaient sur le dessus de mon crâne.-__**Comment je vais faire ? J'ai pas envie de le faire souffrir...**_

_**-Tu as entendu ce qu'à dit le médecin ? Repos ! Alors on va aller dire au revoir à ton père et on va rentrer à la maison. Je vais te faire couler un bon bain et ensuite on s'installera devant un bon vieux classique... Qu'en dis-tu ? **__Un sourire me gagna. Je relevai la tête et l'embrassai._

_-__**Comment fais-tu pour toujours être si parfait ? Tu trouves toujours les mots justes... **__Cette fois se furent ses lèvres qui entourèrent les miennes._

_-__**Tu me rends parfait...**__Ma bouche s'attarda sur son cou, mes bras se resserrèrent autour de lui. Je posai mon oreille contre son cœur et écoutai quelques secondes ce son régulier et mélodieux. Ses mains se promenaient dans mon dos en de douces caresses silencieuses.-__**On y va ? **_

_**-Hum...**__Puis doucement, je m'éloignai de lui et retournai dans la chambre de mon père quelque peu apaisée._

_-__**On va y aller Papa. D'accord ?**_

_**-Pas de problème ma chérie. Tu repasses demain ? **__Il était absorbé par le match à la télévision. Cette vision me fit sourire. Je m'approchai de lui et lui embrassai le front._

_-__**Oui je reviens demain. On va t'emmener faire un tour. **_

_**-Comment ça faire un tour ? Tu ne vas pas déplacer tout un escadron pour juste m'emmener prendre l'air.**_

_**-Arrête de râler. Tu viens demain et tu ne discutes pas ! **__Il me regarda ronchon alors que je lui fis les gros yeux. Il souffla sachant très bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix et leva les yeux au ciel._

_-__**C'est bien la fille de son père tiens ! **__Je ris de sa phrase et me levai du lit. Edward resta à distance tout ce temps. N'osant certainement pas dire quoique ce soit qui pourrait aggraver la situation. Je lui fis un sourire et me dirigeai vers la porte._

_-__**Ravi de vous avoir rencontré chef Swan. **__Il s'était approché de mon père et lui avait tendu la main. Mon père me jeta un coup d'œil puis finit par tendre sa main à Edward également. _

_-__**Ravi de vous avoir rencontré aussi. **__Il ne comprenait toujours pas qui était Edward pour moi. Je ne pense pas que moi non plus d'ailleurs à ce moment. Mais il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de lui serrer la main et de reporter son regard sur le match. Je secouai la tête amusée et sortis de la chambre Edward sur les talons.-__**A demain. Je t'aime papa.**_

_**-Hum. Moi aussi.**_

…

(This is your song- Roman Keating)

_Nous venions d'arriver à la maison. Edward n'avais pas enlevé sa main de ma cuisse de tout le trajet. Il me lançait de petits regards tendres régulièrement et je savais qu'avec lui tout irait bien. _

_-__**Vas te détendre dans le salon. Je prépare tout...**_

_**-Edward. Tu n'es pas obligé... **__Il m'avait fait signe de me taire, son index sur mes lèvres. Son sourire sur le coin de sa bouche. Il était si beau._

_-__**Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. **__J'avais baissé la tête et je m'étais mise à rougir furieusement. L'attention qu'il me portait été beaucoup trop grande pour ma petite personne et je devais avouer que j'avais du mal à m'y faire._

_Il attrapa mes mains et m'emmena vers le canapé. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules et il me poussa gentiment pour que je m'asseye. Mon dos percuta le dossier du fauteuil dans un soulagement sans nom. Je lui souris et je m'installai pour profiter de ces quelques instants d'accalmie. Il se plaça derrière moi, et doucement ses mains poussèrent mes cheveux sur le côté. Du bout des doigts, il me massa la nuque, les épaules. Je me sentais sereine et détendue. _

_Au bout de ce qui me sembla un court moment, il s'éloigna de moi.-__**Allonge toi un peu. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.**_

_Je fis ce qu'il me dit. Ma tête se posa sur l'accoudoir. Mes yeux se fermèrent. Mes jambes se recroquevillèrent contre mon ventre. Je me laissai envahir par la douceur de la musique qu'il avait mit en fond sonore._

_Doucement, la pénombre m'emporta et la douleur trop vive de la mort de Jacob se raviva._

_Lorsque la main d'Edward se posa sur mon front, effaçant les gouttes de sueur qui m'avaient trahie. Je sursautai vivement. _

_-__**Hey... Ce n'est que moi Bella. Calme-toi. **__Il s'assit à mes côtés et me caressa les cheveux, collés à mes tempes._

_-__**J'ai... J'ai fait un cauchemar je crois.**__ Je lui répondis cela en posant ma main sur ma poitrine et en essayant de calmer le battement douloureux de mon cœur._

_-__**Tu veux en parler ? **__Je voyais qu'il était inquiet. La ridule sur son front ne le montrait que fort bien. Je me souvenais à l'exactitude de mon rêve, ou plutôt de mon cauchemar. Pourtant je ne pus lui répondre que..._

_-__**Non. Je ne m'en souviens déjà plus.**__ Même si je ne l'avais pas dupé, il n'en fit pas la remarque. Il se contenta de me sourire et de m'embrasser tendrement. Il m'aida ensuite à me relever et c'est ensemble que nous allâmes dans la salle de bain. _

_-__**C'est très beau... Merci Edward. **__Je resserrai ma prise sur sa main alors que je profitai de quelques secondes pour regarder le décor. Edward avait installé des bougies partout dans l'espace de la salle de bain. Un bain fumant m'attendait et une belle mousse bien épaisse gisait en son centre. Deux serviettes étaient installées sur le côté du lavabo. Il avait allumé la chaine hifi dans ma chambre et une légère musique suintait d'entre les murs._

_-__**Viens. **__Il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa. Son baiser était doux et ses lèvres étaient divines. Je crochetai mes mains derrière sa nuque pour approcher mon corps d'avantage du sien. Mon bassin ondulait contre le sien et déjà je sentais une partie du corps d'Edward se réveiller. Il y mit pourtant fin et me regarda la respiration haletante.-__**Bella non. Je veux que tu profites. Que tu te reposes... On verra ça plus tard...**__Il me sourit et d'une main légère enleva mon tee-shirt._

_Ses mains remontèrent le long de mes flans, elles arrivèrent dans mon dos. D'un doigt habile, il dégrafa l'attache de mon soutien-gorge. Ses yeux regardèrent avidement ma poitrine tandis que ses mains firent glisser les bretelles sur mes bras. Le vêtement s'échoua au sol aux côtés de mon tee-shirt quelques secondes plus tard. _

_J'allais défaire l'attache de mon jean, mais de sa main, il m'en empêcha.-__**Non. Laisse-moi faire s'il te plait. **__Sa voix était rauque. Son souffle effleura mon front. Je me sentais tellement vulnérable mais j'aimais ça. Parce que je savais qui était face à moi. C'était Edward. L'homme le plus parfait que je connaisse. _

_Je n'avais plus rien tenté après cela. Je n'avais pas bougé de ma place, ni quand il s'était baissé pour faire descendre mon pantalon le long de mes jambes, ni quand il avait embrassé mes chevilles puis mes cuisses, puis mon ventre, puis ma poitrine... Non je n'avais rien fait. Mes yeux étaient fermés et je me laissais envahir par la sensation de bien-être qui envahissait tout mon corps... Ainsi que mon cœur..._

_D'une main fébrile, il laissa tomber mon sous vêtement le long de mon corps. J'étais à présent nue devant lui et je n'en éprouvais aucune gêne. _

_Il me regarda, me couvant du regard malgré l'étincelle d'excitation que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux. Il me fit tourner sur moi même.-__**Tu es magnifique Bella...**__ Je rougis tout en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Son doigt se posa sur l'endroit où ma lèvre était emprisonnée alors que son autre main caressait ma joue.-__**Ne sois pas gênée. Tu es la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vu...**__Sa voix suave m'envoutait complètement. Je m'avançai vers lui et je l'embrassai fougueusement. Nos langues se lièrent, nos corps se crièrent l'un l'autre. Pourtant il m'éloigna une nouvelle fois de lui.-__**Arrête, sinon tu ne prendras jamais ce bain. **__Il parlait tout en souriant. Je sentais l'amusement dans ses paroles et ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre ce sourire._

_Je levais un sourcil lorsque je le vis enlever son tee-shirt. Il enleva à l'aide de ses pieds ses chaussures tandis qu'il commençait à se défaire de son jean.-__**Ben quoi ? Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je n'allais pas venir avec toi dans ce superbe bain chaud ? **_

_-__**Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi en effet. **__Je souris grandement et le regardai se départir de tous ses vêtements. Il était magnifique, nu. Ses yeux m'hypnotisaient et son corps m'envoutait. Pas un défaut n'aurait pu gâcher la beauté qu'il représentait à mes yeux. _

_Il me surprit entrain de le regarder. Son sourire en coin me fit rougir une nouvelle fois. Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Nos corps nus l'un contre l'autre s'englobaient complètement. C'était comme s'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble._

_Je soupirai d'aise lorsqu'il m'installa entre ses jambes. Ses mains se nouèrent autour de mon ventre et son menton comme ce matin se posa sur mon épaule. Ses cheveux chatouillaient de temps à autre __mon oreille. Je sentais son érection dans mon dos, mais ces gestes étaient tellement doux que je ne m'en formalisais pas. _

_-__**Raconte-moi ton rêve...**_

_**-Ce n'était rien.**__ Je n'avais pas très envie d'en parler. Je savais pourtant que je ne l'avais pas dupé mais je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait voulu que je lui en parle._

_-__**Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'avouer tes craintes Bella ? Nous sommes deux à présent. Je suis là, à tes côtés. Laisse-moi t'aider... S'il te plait.**__ Il resserra sa prise autour de moi et me colla d'avantage à son corps. Tant de conviction dans ses paroles. Je savais qu'il fallait que je lui parle. Il fallait que je lui parle de ce qui me faisait réellement peur. Il fallait qu'il sache à quel point j'étais brisée._

_-__**L'histoire de mon père a malheureusement fait ressortir de mauvais souvenirs. J'ai fait un rêve étrange en fait. Tout est assez confus dans ma tête mais tout paraissait tellement réel...**__ il ne répondit rien. Il se contentait de m'écouter en faisant de petits cercles sur mes mains liées avec les siennes sur mon ventre.-__**Jacob était là. Il parlait avec un homme aux cheveux gris. Il lui disait je ne sais quoi dans l'oreille. J'étais comme spectatrice de la scène. Je ne pouvais rien dire, rien faire. Je ne faisais qu'assister à quelque chose d'étrange. De troublant...**_

_**-Continue...**_

_**-L'homme aux cheveux gris s'était éloigné de Jake et s'était mis à rire. Soudain deux hommes étaient arrivés et avaient emmené Jacob en dehors du bureau. Ils le tiraient par le bras tandis que Jake se débattait... La scène a bizarrement changé. Je n'étais plus dans ce bureau, j'étais au milieu d'un port. Puis quelques secondes après je me suis retrouvée dans le parking souterrain. Là où il a... Je... Je ne comprends pas... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai rêvé de ça... J'ai revu cet homme à la cagoule. J'ai revu ces yeux bleus glacials. J'ai revu son sourire satisfait. J'ai revu Jacob allongé dans son sang. Oh Edward c'était si horrible.**__ Je m'étais mise à pleurer aux souvenirs de ce rêve affreux et je m'étais jetée au cou d'Edward faisant basculer de l'eau hors de la baignoire._

_-__**Shut Bella... Tout va bien... **__Il caressait mes cheveux délicatement et nous berçait lentement.-__**C'était un cauchemar. Avec tout ce qui se passe avec ton père en ce moment. C'est normal que tu ne te sentes pas bien. Excuse-moi de t'avoir forcé à en parler...**_

_**-Comment je vais faire Edward ? Il faut que j'amène mon père au... au...**_

_**-Au cimetière ? Oui je sais... C'est le seul moyen Bella... Pour lui et pour toi...**_

_**-Mais j'ai tellement peur. Revoir sa tombe... L'endroit où il repose maintenant... Je... Je ne vais pas y arriver.**_

_**-Si tu vas y arriver. Je serai là... Tu m'entends ? **__Il avait relevé ma tête et m'avait forcé à le regarder.-__**Je serai à tes côtés. On fera ça ensemble...**_

…

Voilà comment nous en étions là. Nous étions allés chercher mon père ce matin à dix heures. Un fauteuil roulant avait été préparé comme nous l'avait dit le médecin et sans plus un mot, nous avions embarqué Charlie dans la voiture.

Je n'arrivais pas à parler tellement la douleur manquait de refaire surface. Je n'étais plus allée voir la tombe de Jacob depuis qu'on l'avait enterré. Et j'avais une peur bleue de ce que je pourrais trouver là bas. La tombe de mes souvenirs...

La porte du cimetière apparut devant nous. Mon père se releva de son siège. Il se plaça entre Edward et moi et regarda sans comprendre l'endroit.

-**Pourquoi on est là ? Serais-tu devenu folle Bella ? Pourquoi le cimetière ?**

Je ne lui répondis rien. Je sortis de la voiture en replaçant le foulard noir que j'avais placé sur mes cheveux. Je n'osais croiser le regard de mon père par peur qu'il ne voit les quelques larmes qui commençait déjà à couler.

-**Edward, tu peux aider mon père à se placer dans son fauteuil s'il te plaît. **Ils ne dirent mot tous les deux. Edward s'exécuta tandis que Charlie essayait de comprendre ce que l'on faisait là.-**Il faut que je te montre quelques choses Papa. **

**-Tu me fais peur Bella. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe à la fin. **Je ne l'écoutais pas. Je me plaçai à l'arrière de son fauteuil et je nous fis avancer jusque dans le cimetière. Je regardai Edward qui me suivait de près, silencieux. Lorsqu'il croisa mon regard il me sourit et me mima un « Je suis là » rassurant.

(Thomas Newman- I forgive you)

Nous avancions dans les allées. Les tombes se succédaient et je devais faire appel à toute ma concentration pour me souvenir de l'endroit où il était. Mes pas avançaient d'eux même. Mécaniquement...

L'allée apparut devant nous. Une tombe en son centre fit toute la différence. Je m'avançai doucement vers l'endroit et plaçait le fauteuil de Charlie devant. Il me regarda sans comprendre alors qu'une larme m'échappa de nouveau.

-**Pourquoi on est là ? **Je voyais qu'il commençait à s'agacer. Je lui souris tristement et lui indiquai la tombe de Jacob du bout du doigt.

-**Regarde papa... **Il tourna enfin le regard et soudain plus un son ne se fit entendre. Une brise de vent nous entoura faisant s'envoler mon foulard dans les airs et libérant ainsi mes cheveux qui s'envolèrent au gré du vent. Ma main se posa sur l'épaule de mon père et doucement je m'accroupis à ses côtés.-**Voilà où est Jacob papa... **Un pleur sourd retentit de sa gorge. Je me tournai vers lui et vis qu'il avait les yeux noyés par le chagrin.-**Papa.** Ma voix mourut dans mes larmes également tandis que je prenais mon père dans mes bras.**-Je suis désolée... Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement...** J'avais du mal à respirer et mon cœur était douloureux.

Un nouveau sanglot déchirant franchit ses lèvres me faisant resserrer ma prise autour de lui.-**Comment ?... Comment j'ai pu oublier... J'ai... Jacob... non... **

Entendre mon père et le voir dans cet état me déchira. Je savais que je n'avais pas le choix mais j'étais tellement mal pour nous. Je comprenais tellement ce qu'il ressentait... C'était douloureux... trop douloureux.

-**Excuse-moi Bella... Je suis tellement désolé...**

**-Papa... Non... Tu... tu n'y es pour rien...**Mes larmes ne se tarissaient plus. Je nous berçais encore et encore alors que de son côté il fixait la tombe de son défunt 'fils'...

-**Pourquoi lui... Pourquoi lui...**Ses simples mots je me les étais répété tant de fois. J'avais tant pleuré pour lui. Nous nous laissâmes le temps de nous recueillir sur la tombe de celui que je voyais comme l'homme de ma vie puis je décidais qu'il était temps que je ramène mon père à l'hôpital. Cette épreuve avait du l'affaiblir.

-**On va te ramener maintenant papa... **Il ne répondait pas, juste il regardait cette tombe. Ce morceau de marbre si froid.-**Est-ce que ça va aller ?**

Il m'avait regardé et n'avait rien répondu. J'avais posé mon front contre le sien et je lui caressais la nuque pour l'apaiser.-**Je sais ce que tu ressens papa... Crois moi je le sais...**

Encore un sanglot déchirant le submergea. Le fait de se souvenir de tout de cette façon avait du raviver trop de souvenirs pour lui. Le simple fait que sa mémoire avait décidé d'effacer une partie de sa vie par simple protection m'avait montré qu'il avait été plus affecté par la mort de Jake qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître.

Je me sentais affreusement égoïste à cet instant. Je n'avais pensé qu'à mon propre malheur, qu'à ma douleur et pas une seule seconde à celle de mon père.

Sans plus un mot, nous étions revenus à l'hôpital. Mon père ne parlait plus. Il regardait tristement par la fenêtre et je me sentais affreusement coupable de lui avoir infligé cette douleur dont son silence en était la seule preuve.

On le remonta dans sa chambre.

-**Je t'aime... **Mes lèvres s'étaient posées sur son front et j'avais lâché ma main de la sienne. Je commençais à m'avancer jusqu'à la porte.

-**Bella ? **Je me retournai vers mon père.-**Je t'aime aussi.** Il avait tenté un léger sourire mais je n'y croyais pas. Je lui avais envoyé un baiser et j'étais sortie de la chambre le cœur lourd.

Edward m'attendait devant. Il était adossé au mur, les hanches en avant, les mains dans les poches et le regard dans le vide. Son visage était inquiet et sombre. Il semblait souffrir de la situation lui aussi.

-**Est-ce que ça va ? **Je m'étais approché de lui, le faisant sursauter tellement il était perdu dans ses songes.

-**Hun ? Heu oui... Oui ça va... Et toi ? Comment tu vas ? **

**-Je ne sais pas trop en fait. Ça pourrait aller mieux mais... J'ai... Dis-moi ? Est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'amener une nouvelle fois là-bas ?**

**-Tu veux retourner au cimetière ?** À l'entente de ce mot, je grimaçai légèrement mais acquiesçai. Je croyais que c'était la seule solution.

-**Oui... J'ai encore une chose à faire s'il te plaît...**

**-D'accord...**Il passa son bras autour de mon cou et nous dirigea vers la voiture.

…

-**Est-ce que tu peux m'attendre ici ? S'il te plaît ?...**

**-Tu es sûre ? **

**-Oui Edward... J'ai besoin de le faire seule...** Il ne répondit rien. Ses mains prirent mon visage et il avança ma bouche jusqu'à toucher la sienne. Son baiser était tellement empli d'amour et de tendresse. Cela me faisait du bien avant d'aller affronter mes fantômes...

-**Je t'attends ici...**Il avait posé son front contre le mien et avait fermé les yeux. J'avais secoué la tête en guise d'acceptation et j'étais sortie difficilement de la voiture.

(Lifehouse- Storm (acoustic))

Je tremblais. Mes membres étaient engourdis et mon cœur battait irrégulièrement dans ma poitrine. Ma tête me torturait tandis que des images de Jacob et moi tournaient dans ma tête.

Lorsque j'arrivai devant le morceau de marbre qui avait scellé la fin de notre couple, mes genoux vacillèrent et je me retrouvai à genoux face à la tombe de l'homme que j'aimais.

Mes pleurs reprirent fortement, ma main s'était posée sur ma poitrine espérant calmer la douleur à cet endroit. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Juste mes sanglots assourdissant et l'envie qu'on me libère de cette douleur.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et enfin je me calmais. Je me relevai et posai la rose que j'avais acheté en venant. Elle était blanche comme celle que j'avais posée le jour de la cérémonie, il y a plus de huit mois. Lorsque la rose toucha le marbre, la douleur du moment était toujours aussi vive que la première fois... Des bouquets étaient installés et quelques plaques mortuaires.

Certaines avaient des messages magnifiques que je n'arrivais même pas à lire entièrement tellement s'en était pénible.

Lorsque mes pleurs se calmèrent réellement, je m'approchai de la photo de Jacob installée sur le côté droit de la tombe. Mes doigts effleurèrent son visage alors que d'une larme je commençai à parler.

-**Jacob... **Ma voix était rauque et tremblante.-**Tu me manques... Il ne se passe pas un jour où je ne pense pas à toi. **Je me tus quelques secondes puis je repris un peu plus assurée.-**Je sais que je ne suis pas venue souvent ces derniers mois. J'arrivais pas à... Je voulais pas m'avouer que tu n'étais plus là...**

Ma main trifouillait vaguement les fleurs à mes côtés alors que je commençais à parler à Jacob.-**Pourquoi tu nous as abandonné ? On avait besoin de toi... J'avais besoin de toi. Et Charlie aussi. Et ton père... Lorsque je l'ai revu il y a de cela quelques jours j'en ai été troublé. Et tu sais pourquoi ?... Parce que tu lui ressemblais beaucoup. **

**-J'espère que tu es heureux là où tu es en tout cas... Que ta vie est belle... Que tu t'es trouvé un jolie ange pour t'accompagner à travers les cieux...**Un léger rire m'animait. Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas...-**Comment je vais ?... Oh et bien, on peut certainement dire que je vais bien... Je vais bien depuis quelques temps seulement.** **Edward est tellement gentil. Qui est Edward ? C'est le frère d'Alice. Tu te souviens Alice ? Ma meilleure amie... Et bien, son frère est arrivé à New York il y a un mois et depuis on peut dire qu'il m'aide beaucoup...**

Mes pensées se tournèrent vers l'homme merveilleux qu'était Edward. Je souris en pensant à lui et me mis à parler de nouveau.-**Il est parfait. Il n'est pas toi, je le sais bien, mais il est différent. Je ne sais pas expliquer ce qu'il y a entre nous. Tout est plus réel dans ses bras. Je pleure moins, je souris plus. Est-ce que je suis amoureuse ? Peut-être oui... Mais tu resteras pour toujours le premier à qui j'ai offert mon cœur. Que nous soyons séparés par la mort, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Tu resteras à jamais là où est ta place... **Ma main se posa sur ma poitrine. **Je t'aime Jacob... La mort n'y changera rien. Je t'aimerais toujours... Mais j'ai besoin d'avancer. J'ai ****besoin de faire ma vie. Est-ce que tu comprends ? **Je regardai le visage de Jake sur la photo. Il souriait et semblait tellement heureux.-**Je suis sûre que tu comprends... Laisse-moi partir Jacob... Laisse-moi faire une place à un autre... Laisse-moi aimer Edward... J'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de pouvoir être à ses côtés... Ne m'en veux pas Jacob... Je t'en supplie ne m'en veux pas... **

Je portai mes doigts à mes lèvres puis reportai ma main sur la photo de Jacob, lui donnant ainsi un baiser. Un léger sourire peignit mon visage. Je me relevai ensuite et regardai la tombe plus sereinement.-**Je t'aime... Et jamais je te t'oublierai... Tu resteras toujours Jacob... Mon meilleur ami, mon fiancé, l'homme à qui j'avais donné mon cœur... Jamais cela ne changera... Tu m'entends ? Jamais...**

**(Katharine McPhee- Say Goodbye)**

Je me reculai et commençai à partir vers la sortie.-**Au revoir mon amour... Edward m'attend...**Je savais que je parlais toute seule mais cela m'avait libéré. Je me sentais tellement plus légère... Plus sereine.

Plus j'avançais plus mes pas s'accéléraient. J'étais enfin libre. J'avais dit au revoir à Jacob. J'allais pouvoir avancer maintenant. J'allais pouvoir regarder en avant avec Edward. Parce que je le voulais à mes côtés.

Les graviers grinçaient sous mes chaussures mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Je courais à présent parce qu'il me restait une chose importante à faire...

Oui, je voulais avancer avec l'homme merveilleux qu'était Edward. C'était à mon tour de lui montrer qu'il était important pour moi. C'était à mon tour de lui montrer que j'avais besoin de lui à mes côtés. C'était à mon tour de lui montrer que plus rien ne pourrait m'empêcher de rester près de lui...

Lorsque j'arrivai en courant à l'entrée du cimetière, Edward s'était relevé du capot de sa voiture. Il me regardait avancer vers lui le regard perdu et souriant malgré tout. Était-ce le sourire qui ne me quittait plus depuis que j'avais compris une chose...

Je courais encore et encore, jusqu'à arriver près de lui. N'y réfléchissant plus, je lui sautai dans les bras et l'embrassai avidement. Il parut surpris de ma fougue au départ puis me rendit mon baiser. Ses bras m'entourèrent alors que je nouai mes jambes autour de ses hanches.

Je souriais grandement lorsque nous mîmes fin à notre baiser et je posai mon front contre le sien.

Mes bras se nouaient autour de son cou alors qu'il nous fit tournoyer ensemble.

Ma tête bascula en arrière laissant mes cheveux tombaient dans le vide. Je riais et mon rire ne reflétait que le sien. J'étais si heureuse.

Lorsque j'avais relevé le visage vers lui, son sourire inondait son visage et tout me parut comme une évidence. Je posais mes lèvres à nouveau contre les siennes plusieurs fois puis je lui dis enfin ce que j'avais toujours eu envie de lui dire.

-**Je t'aime Edward... Je t'aime... **Je l'embrassais.-**Je t'aime...**Encore un baiser.-**J'en suis sûre. Je t'aime depuis le premier jour. Tu as tout changé... Tu as fait toute la différence... **Encore un bisou.-**Alors cette fois c'est moi qui te le demande. **Mon front se posa sur le sien, mes mains se resserrèrent sur sa nuque.-**Laisse moi t'aimer à mon tour...**

Il n'avait rien répondu jusque là, me regardant avec ses yeux si brillant et tellement pleins de vie. Je savais que je faisais le bon choix en le voyant ainsi. Je le voyais réellement pour la première fois. Et je pouvais affirmer que je l'aimais...

-**Bella... Oui... Oui... Je t'aime aussi... Mon amour... Si tu savais depuis quand je t'attends...**Il reprit mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné alors que je souriais contre ses lèvres, heureuse.

Puis, il me souleva de ses bras et me fit tournoyer dans les airs, le visage souriant parce qu'enfin, nous étions réunis et libres...

* * *

**Ok ! Je crois que c'est le moment de vous demandez ce que vous en avez pensé ?... J'attends vos avis avec impatience. **

**Merci à tous infiniment... Je sais pas ce que je serais sans vous...**

**Bisous**

**Rhea&Luna**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello Everybody !**

**Me revoilà... Fraîchement bronzé, durement reposé, et éternellement fan de notre saga favorite. J'ai bien évidement été voir Twilight au ciné et j'avoue que tout ça m'a inspiré... Pas vous ? :-)**

**Bon, je voulais répondre à mes reviews mais j'ai des petits problèmes de mémoire ces derniers temps (il faudrait vraiment que je pense à noter sur un truc ou à embaucher une personne pour sa mémoire ! mdr) **  
**Enfin bref, avec les vacances et mon retard d'avant j'ai accumulé pas mal de lacunes. Je me reprends comme il faut à partir d'aujourd'hui. Mais... Malheureusement il y a un "mais". Je n'écrirais plus aussi régulièrement qu'il y a trois semaines. J'ai un petit ami qui réclame un peu plus d'attention et sachant que j'écris pas mal (pour celles qui les suivent toutes vous savez de quoi je parle... :-/) du coup, je vais ralentir... **  
**Je n'abandonne en aucun cas mes fics. Hors de question ! Mais je vais prendre plus de temps pour répondre aux reviews et travailler sur mes futurs fictions (histoire d'avoir des chapitres d'avances.. car oui, il y a deux nouvelles fictions qui vont voir le jour d'ici Septembre... Et là, vous me dites : ENCORE ?.. C'est le moment ou je rougie et que je vous dis un faible 'heu... Oui... Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas ?..."**

**Enfin bref, j'y travaille et j'espère qu'elles vous plairont mais elles ne sont pas pour tout de suite. Je préfère finir celle que j'écris avant. :)**

**Je tiens à remercier chaques personnes qui me suivent à chaque chapitres. Je sais ce que vous valez tous... Chacunes de vos reviews me boustent pour la suite et je n'en veux que d'avantage... Ne me privez pas de ça s'il vous plaît :-(**

**En ce qui concerne l'avancée de l'histoire, plusieurs personnes me demandent des précisions sur Jacob. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre n'est-ce pas ? Jacob aura son histoire. Je ne suis qu'à la moitié de l'intigre... Laissons d'abord évoluer la relation Ed/Bella non ? Ils sont si mignons tout les deux. Pas vrai ? Hihi...**

**Je vous remercie toutes plus que tout pour toute votre attention. Merci aux non inscrites, aux inscrites, à mes Volturi&Rob et à mon éternelle Beta d'amour qui est devenu ma coécriteuse sur une fiction... (peut-être prochainement deux... Pas vrai ma Rhea d'amour. :-)**

**Bon j'ai fini de parler, on se retrouve très vite pour "je te hais, moi non plus". **  
**Bonne lecteur et sur ce. Place au chapitre !**

POVB.

(Rufus Wainwright- The maker makes)

Edward venait de resserrer ses bras autour de ma taille. Ma tête se releva de son torse et doucement j'avançai mes lèvres vers les siennes. Lorsqu'enfin elles se touchèrent, mon cœur vacilla et un frisson remonta le long de mon échine.

-**Tu as froid ? Tu veux qu'on rentre ? **Je me contentai de secouer négativement de la tête et de lui sourire. Il me rendit mon sourire et reposa sa joue sur mon crâne. Légèrement, il se remit à bouger nous faisant tournoyer entre les étoiles. La lune n'était pas pleine, le ciel était bleu d'encre, le calme régnait. Mais à cet instant, juste les battements irréguliers de mon cœur fleuretaient avec le silence.

Une de ses mains remonta sur mes flans et vint caresser mes cheveux.-**Je t'aime Bella... Si tu savais ce que je t'aime...**

**-Edward...** Me contentai-je de répondre alors que mes bras se resserrèrent autour de lui. Sa chaleur m'englobait et jamais je n'avais autant ressenti cette impression d'être à ma place. D'être chez moi. Il m'aura fallu du temps pour m'en rendre compte mais c'était ça. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, je savais que j'aimais Edward et qu'au final c'était dans l'ordre des choses.

Je relevai le visage de son torse et lui souris.-**Moi aussi Edward. Moi aussi je t'aime. Si tu savais comme je t'aime. **Il me rendit mon sourire puis se pencha de nouveau pour attraper mes lèvres pour un nouveau baiser. Notre baiser s'éternisait. Nos souffles se mélangeaient, nos langues s'apprivoisaient, nos nez se cherchaient. Tout devint plus avide jusqu'à ce qu'il arrêta notre échange. Nos respirations étaient toutes les deux haletantes tandis que nos poitrines s'effleuraient à chaque fois. Je frissonnai sans pouvoir m'en empêcher lorsqu'un léger courant d'air arriva jusqu'à moi. Edward sembla s'en rendre compte car il me repoussa et nous fit entrer dans la maison.

La chaleur de la pièce était apaisante. J'attrapai sa main et nous dirigeai vers le canapé.

Edward s'assit, m'attrapa et me plaça sur ses genoux. J'entourai son cou de mes bras et reposai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je l'embrassai en lui montrant combien j'étais heureuse. Combien il avait réussi à me rendre mon sourire. C'était déjà tellement.

Je sursautai soudainement lorsque j'entendis la sonnerie du téléphone. Je regardai Edward surprise et, non sans souffler d'énervement me levai et m'éloignai de sa chaleur pour pouvoir répondre à ce perturbateur quel qu'il soit.

**-Allo ?**

**-Non mais tu n'as pas honte ? Deux jours que je n'ai plus de tes nouvelles ! Tu devrais te cacher dans un petit trou de souris pour m'avoir fait ça ! **

**-Alice, arrête de hurler dans le téléphone. **Je me tournai légèrement sur le côté pour apercevoir Edward, le menton dans la main entrain de me regarder souriant. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant son analyse de ma personne.

-**Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? Mon frère est ****parti**** il y a deux jours et c'est le silence ****total**** depuis ! J'espère que c'est parce que vous profitez l'un de l'autre que vous me faites ça sinon je vous jure que je vous le ****ferais**** payer ! **

**-C'est bon ? T'as fini ? **

**-Non ! Comment tu vas ?**

**-Je vais bien Alice. Très bien. **Répétai-je en regardant encore et encore l'homme merveilleux à mes côtés. Son sourire s'illumina alors qu'il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

**-Mon frère est là ? **

-**Oui... **Je rendis son sourire à Edward et restai bloquer sur son si doux visage.

-**Je vois ! Je vous dérange peut-être ? **

-**Bien ****sûr**** que non tu ne nous déranges pas Alice ! **Edward se leva alors et s'approcha de moi. Son sourire ne le quittait plus tandis qu'il s'emparait du téléphone.

-**Alice, c'est Edward. **Ses yeux ne me lâchaient pas alors qu'il devait certainement écouter sa sœur déblatérer des tas de choses.-**Ecoute****, pour l'instant je suis avec Bella et on a pas vraiment le temps... D'accord... Quand ?... Je pense que ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. A plus tard. Bisous petite sœur. **Et il raccrocha. Ses bras m'encerclèrent rapidement alors qu'il s'approchait de mon corps. Ma respiration devint bruyante à mesure que mon désir prenait le dessus.

-**Comment tu as fait ? Elle ne me laisse jamais ****raccrocher**** avant une bonne demi-heure. **Son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'il picorait mon cou de baisers mouillés.

-**Je t'apprendrais un jour... Mais pour l'instant.** Sa bouche descendit vers ma clavicule alors que ses mains se placèrent sur ma taille.-**On a mieux à faire que de parler de ma sœur tu ne crois pas ? **Sa langue lécha habilement le dessous de mon oreille me faisant souffler de plaisir. Je m'approchai de lui et commençai à défaire les boutons de sa chemise doucement. L'un après l'autre.-**Je dois faire l'amour à ma petite amie, **continua t-il en picorant ma bouche de baiser. Un rictus le gagna. Sa petite amie ? Alors c'était ce que j'étais ? Sa petite amie ?

Une rougeur inexplicable remonta jusqu'à mes joues. J'étais sa petite amie. Un sentiment de fierté prit place ensuite. J'étais heureuse et fière d'être considérée comme telle. Je voulais lui faire plaisir. Je voulais lui montrer que je l'aimais. Je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour en sachant parfaitement l'un l'autre les sentiments de chacun. Je voulais m'offrir à lui en toute conscience.

-**Je t'aime. **Mes lèvres descendaient le long de sa mâchoire. Sa chemise était ouverte tandis que mes mains déplaçaient les pans de chaque côté de ses épaules. J'embrassais son épaule droite.-**Je t'aime.** Je dirigeais mes baisers sur son torse, jusqu'à son épaule gauche.-**Je t'aime. **

**(**Dream-Priscilla Ahn)

**-Bella... **Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa mâchoire se crispa. Il inspira et expira bruyamment alors que ses mains remontaient sur mes flans.-**Je t'aime aussi. **

Je relevai les yeux vers lui et mis mon index sur sa bouche.-**Laisse moi parler. **Mon doigt fut remplacé par mes lèvres tandis que je recommençai mon exploration.

Sa chemise tomba sur le sol, je remontai mes yeux vers les siens et plaçai mes mains sur ses joues.-**Regarde-moi Edward. **Il ouvrit ses yeux assombris et entrouvrit la bouche.-**Dès le premier contact, dès le premier regard, j'ai su que tu changerais tout. **Mes mains s'attardèrent sur les muscles de son torse, sur la délicatesse de son épaule, sur la douceur de son ventre.-**J'ai d'abord cru que juste mon corps s'exprimait. Jamais je n'ai ressenti une telle attraction envers un homme. **Il fixait mes yeux alors qu'une pointe de curiosité suintait de son regard. Je compris tout de suite ce qu'il voulait me demander silencieusement car j'ajoutais rapidement.-**Pas même Jacob. ****TU... Tu as été différent dès le début. J'ai tout tenté pour réprimer mes sentiments. J'ai voulu te fuir, j'ai voulu me détester de ressentir autant de chose près de toi mais... **Mes mains arrivèrent à la boucle de sa ceinture. Je commençai à la défaire. Sa respiration s'accéléra.-**Mais les sentiments ne se commandent pas. J'avais besoin d'être près de toi, de te sentir à mes côtés. C'est comme si tout était naturel avec toi. **Je détachai enfin son pantalon le faisant s'échouer au sol.-**Je me sens bien avec toi. Sereine...**Un baiser...**Apaisée****. **Encore un.** Aimé... **Il sourit mais ses yeux montraient une tout autre expression. L'amour, la conviction, la fierté, l'excitation, le désir... Tout se mélangeait. Il passa ses pieds en dehors de son jean et le fit glisse derrière lui. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes joues et il m'embrassa avec tout l'amour dont il était capable. Lorsque l'on se détacha, un immense sourire illuminait son visage.-**Je t'aime Edward... J'ai envie de recommencer ma vie avec toi. J'ai envie d'avancer avec toi. Ensemble. **Mes mains descendirent pour attraper les siennes. J'entrelaçai nos doigts et, tout en me levant sur la pointe des pieds, je l'embrassai. Il resserra ses doigts autour des miens alors que son baiser prenait de la puissance. J'en frissonnais. J'avais chaud et mes vêtements commençaient à devenir inconfortables. Il se détacha de moi et d'un geste habile, me porta jusqu'à la chambre. Mes bras autour de son cou, le regard rivé à l'autre, nous montions les escaliers sans jamais se quitter. Un léger sourire, une caresse discrète... Je voulais tout graver dans mon esprit.

On arriva dans ma chambre. La fenêtre était fermée mais les rideaux ouverts. La lune filtrait derrière le fin vitrage et se reflétait sur nos deux corps. Edward s'avança vers moi. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux. Son corps pratiquement nu sous la lumière tamisé, il était magnifique.

-**Tu es magnifique... **Sa main effleura ma joue alors qu'il me souriait.

-**J'allais te dire la même chose, **repris-je en lui souriant à mon tour. Il reprit soudainement son air sérieux et continua de s'approcher de moi jusqu'à ce que nos corps se touchent. J'étais anxieuse et je savais que lui aussi. On allait faire l'amour pour la première fois. C'était une nouvelle étape. Faire l'amour à quelqu'un qu'on aime peut complètement changer la donne. Mais j'étais confiante. C'était Edward face à moi. L'homme pour qui j'avais envie de me battre. L'homme pour qui mon cœur pulsait irrégulièrement.

Ses mains agrippèrent la couture de mon tee-shirt. Il me regardait toujours puis commença à relever le tissu le long de mon ventre. Je levais les bras pour l'aider dans sa tache et bientôt le vêtement passa par dessus ma tête. Il s'échoua sur le sol tandis qu'Edward reprenait ma bouche en promenant ses mains dans mon dos. Il dégrafa habilement mon soutien-gorge et glissa les bretelles sur mes épaules.

Tous ses gestes étaient délibérément lents. Il prenait le temps de me découvrir. Il prenait le temps de savourer chaque partie de ma peau. J'étais une perle dans son regard. J'avais l'impression d'être un soleil, une étoile filante... Sauf que ces choses finissaient toujours par disparaître. Mais pas moi. Je voulais rester là. Je voulais être un astre parmi ses étoiles. Je voulais être son port d'attache...Puis cette étincelle de pureté changea. Elle devint plus sauvage, plus vraie. Venait-il de réaliser que j'étais réelle ? Venait-il de réaliser que j'étais sienne ? Car c'est ce que j'étais... Sienne...

**-Je sais... Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit mais cette fois je veux que tu le fasses sans que je ne revienne en arrière. **Il releva les yeux suite à ma phrase et me regarda interrogateur. **Je... Je...**

J'hésitais à nouveau malgré le fait que ce n'était que ce que je demandais.

-**Dis-moi, Bella. Dis-moi ce que tu veux... Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. **Je souris à nouveau. Le prince charmant parfait sous tout rapport était de retour. Edward avait toujours cette manie de vouloir faire tout ce que je voulais. Il n'avait jamais eu un geste de travers, une parole de travers. Rien. Tout en lui était juste la réincarnation de la perfection. Il était tellement parfait. Certaine fois j'en arrivais à me poser des questions du genre, pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me trouvait ? Mais je n'avais encore trouvé la réponse aujourd'hui.

-**Edward. **Mon visage à quelques centimètres de lui, je posai mon index sur ses lèvres et le passai sur la douceur de cet endroit. Je profitais moi aussi du moment, de cette plénitude ambiante.-**Je sais tout ça... **Je souris légèrement je devais avouer que voir ses divines lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes m'hypnotisait.**-Tu te souviens il y a quelques jours de cela, je t'ai demandé une chose. Je t'ai demandé de me faire l'amour Edward... Je voulais être tienne mais je ne savais pas réellement pourquoi. On sait toi et moi ce que ce mot signifie. Et... Et je crois qu'à cet instant, je le savais déjà mais je ne voulais me l'avouer. Je ne voulais pas te le montrer. Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Jacob est mort. C'est dur. Il faut que je l'accepte. Mais encore une fois, aujourd'hui c'est différent. Et tu sais pourquoi ? **Je fixais toujours ses prunelles incandescentes alors que mon doigt naviguait sur ses douces lèvres.-**Parce que je sais que je t'aime. Et je sais que ça fera toute cette différence. Fais-moi l'amour... Fais-moi l'amour Edward...**

**-Bella... **Cette phrase fut l'élément déclencheur. Edward feula en se jetant contre mes lèvres. Sa langue devint avide, son pouls pulsait contre moi. Je ressentais tout. Sa passion, son envie, son amour. Il me montrait tout.

Ses mains se firent aussi avides que sa langue. Il me poussa contre le bureau en échangeant nos places. Mes fesses touchèrent le bois tandis que je laissais échapper un gémissement incontrôlé. Je rougis d'avoir été si bruyante mais dû vite penser à autre chose car déjà Edward m'enlevait le reste de mes vêtements. Ses lèvres descendirent dans mon cou. Il lécha mes épaules, ma clavicule, mes seins.

Mes mains quand à elles, allèrent dans ses cheveux. Je me délectais de leur texture. Il était en caleçon face à moi et jamais je ne m'étais sentie gênée d'une quelconque façon. Edward était beau, habillé ou nu. Dans son simple appareil, il paraissait tellement parfait, presque irréel. Pourtant le grognement qu'il laissa s'échapper lorsque je me cambrais sous une de ses caresses me montra qu'il était bel et bien là. En chair et en os. Son érection effleurait de temps à autre ma jambe à mesure qu'il descendait son exploration jusqu'à mon bas ventre.

-**Edward... **Son nom sortit de mes lèvres dans un souffle. Je me sentais tellement vivante. Mon cœur battait vite et fort, ma respiration était chamboulée, mon corps parcouru de frissons incontrôlables. Mes yeux à moitié fermés ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder l'homme merveilleux, doux et attentionné qui était à genoux face à moi.

Edward posa ses mains de chaque côté de mes hanches. Il jouait avec l'élastique de mon sous vêtement puis dans un sourire, le fit descendre sur mes cuisses. Lorsque le vêtement fut retiré entièrement, il me fit reculer jusqu'à ce que mes mollets touchent le lit. D'un geste délicat, il me poussa légèrement, me faisant m'échouer contre le matelas. Il me suivit et s'échoua sur moi nous faisant rire ensemble. Son corps était sur le mien, sa chaleur m'englobait. Il se retint sur ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage. Ses yeux se rivèrent au miens alors que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions perdu notre sourire. Ses iris s'étaient assombris, ses lèvres étaient légèrement gonflées. Mais je savais que je devais avoir la même tête que lui à cet instant. Sauf cette expression enfantine qui n'était que de lui. Il était si beau...

(Vast- You)

Mon bassin vint à bouger contre lui. Nos sexes se touchant, se découvrant. J'étais trempée. J'étais excitée. J'étais tellement plus que je n'avais jamais été en réalité.

Puis il entra en moi. Je me cambrai contre lui. Mon corps convulsait rien qu'à la passion de cet acte. Il était doux mais tellement impulsif. J'étais déjà prête à la seconde où nous nous étions embrassés et il le savait. Edward savait tout de moi finalement. Il comprenait mon corps. Il savait parler à mes sens. Il lutait contre ma raison. Il avait compris dès le début que je devais être avec lui.

Il resta pendant quelques secondes à l'intérieur de moi sans bouger puis doucement commença un mouvement. Son front se posa contre le mien. Sa respiration irrégulière se répercuta contre mon visage. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front mais je le trouvais que plus passionnant. Ma main droite remonta sur ses lèvres. Je la fis glisser sur son front récoltant la sueur de son plaisir. Il fixait mes lèvres et de temps à autre se laissait aller à un baiser. Nos langues se mêlaient, me faisant gémir de plaisir tandis que son corps continuait de se mouvoir sur le mien.

Soudain d'un geste habile il inversa nos positions. Je me retrouvais sur lui, mes jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Il était toujours en moi et j'avoue qu'à cet instant j'aurais vécu un gros manque s'il s'était séparé de moi. J'avais besoin de l'avoir toujours entre mes chairs. De le sentir si proche, si vrai.

-**Edward...**

**-Bella... **Ce fut à mon tour d'entamer un mouvement de va et vient sur son membre. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et il me guida dans mes mouvements. Sa bouche entrouverte, il me regardait avec envie et gourmandise. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, glissant mes mains dans mes cheveux. Je me cambrai et augmentai le mouvement.

-**Oui... Bella... Mon cœur... Vas-y... **J'avais chaud, c'était devenu incontrôlable. Mes mains cherchaient désespérément quelque chose à attraper. Il resserra sa prise sur mes hanches et m'aida à accélérer le mouvement. Je me penchai et attrapai ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux et passionné. Nous faisions l'amour. Vraiment... Enfin... C'était si bon...

-**Mon amour... **J'aurai pu en pleurer. J'aurai pu en rire, j'aurai pu tout simplement en rêver. Mais tout ceci était ici. L'amour, la passion, l'envie. Tout était devant moi. La réincarnation du prince charmant existerait elle réellement ? Apparemment oui...

Je continuais inlassablement mes gestes. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à ses épaules et je laissais échapper mes gémissements sans même m'en rendre compte. Tout était fort et exquis. Ça faisait tellement bien d'aimer à nouveau.

J'avais de plus en plus chaud. Edward bouillait sous moi. Ses grognements prenaient de l'ampleur. Il poussait ses hanches pour entrer toujours plus loin et de plus en plus fort en moi. Ma tête bascula en arrière, mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules.

-**Regarde... Regarde-moi Bella... Je... Veux te voir... **Je rouvris les yeux et plongeai mon regard dans son vert assombri. Ma lèvre pourrait saigner tellement je la mordais. Ses épaules seront certainement douloureuses demain à cause de mes ongles plantés dans leurs chairs. Mais ni lui ni moi ne voulions effacer la vigueur de notre amour. Toutes ses marques ne seront présentes que pour lui rappeler ce moment. Cet acte.

Mes parois se resserrèrent brutalement sur sa longueur. Il feula de plaisir alors que je jouis fortement la tête basculée en arrière et les cheveux me tombant dans le dos.

Edward ne rata pas une seule seconde de mon plaisir. Il accéléra si c'était possible nos mouvements et finit par se libérer à l'intérieur de mon antre.

-**Edwarddddd...**

**-Bellaaaaa...**

Nous avions crié en même temps. J'avais du mal à reprendre une respiration normal après cela. Ma main sur le cœur, les yeux fermés, j'essayais de réguler les battements de mon cœur. Edward avait l'air d'en faire de même. Je sentis sa main caresser mon front et retirer les quelques mèches de mes cheveux collés sur mon front. J'étais comblée... Heureuse...

Je rouvris les yeux et soutins son regard. Je baissais la tête, posais mon front contre le sien et souris. Il me rendit mon sourire et m'embrassa légèrement. Ses bras m'encerclèrent tandis que je me laissais aller.

Ma tête nichée dans son cou, mes mains caressaient son torse. Nous ne disions rien et profitions du moment. Les minutes peut-être même les heures se succédèrent sans que nous bougions... Enfin jusqu'à ce que mon portable sonne une nouvelle fois. Je relevai la tête et regardai Edward. Je ne pus empêcher la grimace de s'installer alors que je ne voulais pas descendre répondre au téléphone. Mais une petite alarme dans ma tête me dit que c'était peut-être l'hôpital et qu'il fallait vraiment que je descende.

-**Tu veux que j'y aille à ta place ? **Cet homme était définitivement parfait. Néanmoins, dans un sourire je l'embrassai et lui répondis.

-**Non. Ne bouge pas j'y vais... **Encore un baiser et recouverte du drap, je descendis nue les marches de l'escalier, non sans un dernier regard appréciateur vers Edward.

Le téléphone hurlait toujours dans le hall. J'arrivais enfin à destination et décrochais rapidement.

-**Résidence Swan ? **

**-Bella ? C'est maman. **

**-Maman ? Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? **La voix de ma mère me fit frissonner. Les souvenirs de la dernière fois où je l'avais vu remontèrent douloureusement.

_Flash-back._

(The civil wars-falling)

_Les invités se succédaient pour me conter leurs condoléances. Je commençais à en avoir assez d'entendre toujours la même chose. Une femme que je ne connaissais même pas s'avança vers moi. Elle avait encore et toujours un regard compatissant comme les trois quart des invités ce soir. _

_-__**Toutes mes condoléances ma chérie. **__Je la regardais ne sachant toujours quoi répondre. Elle sembla __peinée__ de mon manque de parole. Mais je préférais me taire plutôt que d'exprimer ce que je pensais de tout ce cirque. Je me terrais dans mon silence laissant les gens parlaient alors qu'au final je me demandais ce que je faisais ici. Ma place était près de l'homme que j'aimais. _

_-__**Vous êtes ? **__Ma voix était froide et sèche. Je fermais et ouvrais mon poing essayant de calmer la colère qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur._

_-__**Mrs Davinson. **__Elle me dit cela comme si c'était une évidence. Il fallut quelques secondes pour que la mémoire me revienne et lorsque ce fut fait, je me suis __approchée__ d'elle rouge de colère._

_-__**Comment osez-vous venir ici ? **__Elle me regarda surprise et ne savait plus ou se mettre.-__**Jacob ne vous aimez même pas. Vous... Vous l'avez toujours dénigré et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il est mort vous vous présentez devant moi pour me dire que vous êtes désolée ? ! Non mais je rêve ! **__Je n'étais pas réellement énervée contre cette pauvre femme, j'étais en colère contre tout. Elle se trouvait juste là au mauvais moment. En __fait__, elle était __un__ancien__ professeur de Jacob. Sa prof de littérature pour être __exact__. Pour tout vous dire, Jacob n'a jamais été très friand des livres. De ce __fait, il l'avait fait souffrir pendant ces trois années d'école secondaire. Elle lui avait fait __payer__ en le __faisant renvoyer pendant plusieurs jours. C'était normal cela dit en vue de ce que Jake lui faisait endurer. Et certaines fois, je me dis que c'est grâce à cette femme que nous nous __étions__ rapprochés lui et moi. J'adorais la littérature, lui pas. Son père m'avait supplié de lui donner des cours et de l'aider à s'améliorer dans cette matière. Il __avait__ quitté l'école son diplôme en main et une moyenne de soixante huit points sur cent grâce à moi. _

_-__**Bella arrête ! **__La voix de ma mère retentit derrière le dos de Mrs Davinson. Elle semblait __contrarier__ de mon comportement et avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches. __Les__ larmes me __montèrent__ aux yeux rapidement. __Je__regardai__ les deux femmes et je __m'enfuis__ de cette maudite veillée le cœur lourd._

…

_**-Je savais que je te trouverais ici. **__Ma mère s'installa à mes côtés sur le petit muré devant la maison de Billy._

_**-Tu sais toujours tout.**__ Soufflais-je._

_-__**Tout ce qui concerne ma fille oui. Hormis à cet instant... **__Je tournais le visage vers celui de ma mère. Elle avait les yeux éteints et je ne distinguais plus cette étincelle si particulière __suintée__ de son regard. Elle glissa à l'aide de son doigt une mèche de mes cheveux rebelles derrière mon oreille.__**-Tu es en colère n'est-ce pas ? **__Je__détournai__ rapidement le regard et __fixai__ un point droit devant moi._

_**-Maman... **__Je voyais cette larme qu'elle n'avait pu retenir tomber. Je voyais qu'elle avait mal de me voir comme ça mais je ne voulais rien entendre._

_Nous __étions__ restées toutes les deux à regarder ce point imaginaire pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne la parole._

_-__**Mrs Davinson a trouvé la déclaration de décès dans le journal de Forks. Elle est venue spontanément ce soir. Elle voulait nous soutenir. Tu n'avais pas à te comporter comme ça avec elle. **_

_**-Je sais maman... **__Cette fois ce fut une de mes larmes qui coula. Mes yeux __embués__ firent ensuite le tour de l'endroit ou nous nous trouvions et un rictus fendit mes lèvres._

_-__**Comment **__**savais**__**-tu que je serais ici ? **_

_**-Jacob adorait **__**cet**__** endroit. **__Son bras passa autour de mes épaules tandis que je posais ma tête sur l'épaule de ma mère. Il faisait froid mais je ne ressentais même pas la fraicheur. Je préférais admirer la petite source qui coulait sous le pont sur lequel j'étais assise. Les pieds balançant dans le vide, ce fut ici que Jacob m'embrassa pour la première fois. Ce petit pont tout en grosse brique brut, bordait la maison de Billy. Il donnait sur la forêt. Souvent, Jake m'emmenait ici pour pêcher l'été. Nous installions nos cannes l'une à côté de l'autre et nous profitions du peu de soleil que Forks pouvait nous offrir. Je me souviens que je ne faisais que demander à Jake de me mettre le petit ver sur ma canne parce que j'étais totalement incapable de toucher à ces espèces de choses gluantes. Au final je pêchais plus que lui et ça le mettait constamment en rogne que je puisse rentrer avec plus de __poissons__ que notre pêcheur professionnel. _

_Un léger sourire me prit faisant relever le visage de ma mère vers moi. Elle semblait concernée par tout ce qui se passait dans ma tête parce qu'à peine vit elle un léger même infime rictus elle sembla retrouver son propre sourire._

_Mon visage se ferma instantanément et je repris mon analyse de la faune alentour. -__**Pourquoi tu ris **__**? **__Je n'avais plus envie de parler. Pas aujourd'hui._

_-__**Pour rien. **__Je me __détachai__ de son étreinte, me __relevai__ et __partis__.-__**Je vais me coucher...**_

_J'avais __évité__ de revoir ma mère après cela. Elle m'avait appelé quand j'étais __rentrée__ et j'avais __joué__ la fille pour qui tout aller bien. Je ne lui parlais pas des crises de pleures, ni de ma grève de la faim. Je lui disais le minimum. Jusqu'au jour où..._

_-__**Alice m'a appelé. **__Je venais de décrocher à l'éternel appel de ma mère et soufflait de dépit suite à sa phrase._

_-__**Et alors ? Tu vas faire quoi **__**hein**__** ? Laisser tomber Phil et venir me remonter les bretelles ? J'ai pas besoin de ça maman ok ?**_

_**-Oh mais je n'ai pas besoin de venir pour te réprimander ma fille ! Tu vas arrêter ça et tout de suite ! Jacob **__**n'accepterait**__** certainement pas que sa **__**fiancée**__** se laisse aller comme ça.**_

_**-Mais Jacob n'est plus là et sa **__**fiancée**__** n'existe plus !**_

_**-Arrête ça Bella ! Même s'il n'est plus là, tu ne dois pas t'enfermer comme ça ! Sors ! Changes toi les idées... **__Je sentais à la voix de ma mère qu'elle pleurait. Mais je n'avais pas envie de ça. J'avais pas envie d'entendre qu'elle pleurait à cause de moi. Je souffrais déjà assez seule._

_-__**C'est pas si facile maman. **__Ma voix tremblait et mon corps aussi d'ailleurs._

_-__**Tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre ma chérie. Il y a pleins d'autres hommes à New-York.**_

_**-Maman ! Je ne veux même pas entendre ça. **__Je commençais à être en colère mais je me retenais pour ma mère._

_-__**Tu n'es peut-être pas **__**obligée**__** de sortir avec un autre homme pour l'instant mais ne te ferme pas au monde ma chérie. S'il te plaît. Tu mérites mieux que tout ça.**_

_**-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tu ne sais pas ce que je vis en ce moment alors laisse moi !**_

_**-Arrête d'agir comme une gamine Bella ! **__Je ne la laissais pas finir._

_-__**Au revoir maman. **__Et je raccrochais sans lui laisser le temps de riposter. Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre les sermons de ma mère. Pas à ce moment là. Elle ne m'avait plus __rappelé__ depuis ce jour. Je lui envoyais des ''sms'' par-ci par là mais je ne m'attardais jamais sur ce que je ressentais réellement..._

_..Fin du flash back..._

_-_**Ma chérie. Comment vas-tu ? **

**-Je vais bien. **Un sourire gagna mes lèvres. J'entendais à sa voix qu'elle était excitée et je savais qu'elle mourrait d'envie de me poser des questions. Depuis le temps que nous nous étions plus parler. Trois mois... Il y avait trois mois.

-**Comment vas ton père ? **

**-Maman... Tu sais comment va papa vu que tu l'appelles tous les jours à l'hôpital ! **Ma mère avait toujours gardé contact avec mon père. Ils étaient devenus amis et j'étais sûre que si elle avait pu venir lorsqu'elle a appris pour son attaque, elle serait venue. Mais Phil étant souvent en déplacement, c'était plus compliqué.

-**Oui bon je sais qu'il va bien. Mais toi... Tu.. Alice elle... **Ma mère essayait de trouver ses mots. Je ris devant son impatience évidente et la soulagea enfin.

-**Alice t'a appelé et t'as expliqué que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un c'est ça ? Et je suppose qu'elle t'a dit que c'était son frère qui plus est... **Ma mère et ma meilleure amie avaient lié des liens rapidement. C'était Alice qui donnait des nouvelles à ma mère quand j'en étais incapable. Je savais qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de le raconter à Renée.

-**Oh**** Bella c'est merveilleux ! Je suis si contente pour toi !**

**-Moi aussi maman… Je suis tellement bien avec lui. **J'avais envie d'en parler. J'avais envie de partager toutes ces choses avec ma mère...-**Qui c'est ? **Mais pas tout de suite apparemment. Edward venait de faire irruption dans le salon, juste un caleçon sur lui, les cheveux en bataille. Il m'avait posé la question le regard rieur voyant l'immense sourire sur mon visage.

-**C'est ma mère Edward. **Il s'approcha de moi.

-**Edward ? Humm... Il doit être intellectuel, athlète ? **Je levais les yeux au ciel devant les interrogations de Renée. Elle ne changerait jamais.

-**Maman... **

-**Ma chérie ****comprend**** que ta mère veuille connaître le garçon qui a rendu le sourire à sa fille chérie. **Edward entoura ses bras autour de ma taille et embrassa mon épaule. Je levais les yeux vers son doux visage et posais rapidement ma bouche sur la sienne.

-**Oui un jour prochain... **Je voulais quitter la conversation et retourner à mon occupation favorite. Edward...

-**Tu me le promets ? **

**-Oui maman ! Promis. **Edward caressait mon ventre par dessus le drap tandis que sa langue léchait mon oreille.

-**Bon très bien. **Elle babilla les nouvelles récentes pendant encore quelques minutes puis elle nous laissa enfin seul...

Je retournai dans les bras d'Edward et crochetai mes bras autour de son cou.

Son nez renifla mes cheveux jusqu'à mon cou. Il semblait tellement apaisé.-**On va se promener ? **

**-D'accord... **Nous montâmes tous les deux nous habiller et c'est main dans la main que nous étions sortis sous ce soleil fragile.

-**Alors que veux-tu voir ? **J'étais excitée de lui montrer des endroits que j'aimais. Je m'étais détachée de lui et je marchais devant lui à reculons. Ce qui me permettait d'admirer son magnifique sourire.

-**Ce que tu auras envie de me montrer. **

-**Ok très bien... Alors c'est ****parti**** !**

…

**(**Joy Williams- Speaking a dead language)

**-Alors question suivante. **Nous venions de visiter mon ancienne école, l'église minuscule de la ville, la rue principale avec ses quelques commerces. J'avais quelque peu mal au pied mais je ne perdais en rien ma bonne humeur.

-**Très bien... Alors monsieur Cullen... Ton sport ****favori**** ?**

**-Facile. **Ça faisait une bonne heure qu'on jouait au jeu de question réponse pour apprendre à mieux nous connaître. C'est ainsi que j'avais appris qu'il adorait la saga Star Wars, qu'il avait regardé son premier film porno à l'âge de vingt et un an. Qu'il avait eu son premier baiser avec une certaine Betty Doherty, qu'il adorait ABBA et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer pendant un mariage. C'était à la fois amusant et bizarre d'en apprendre autant sur un autre homme que Jacob. -**Le baseball !**

**-Sérieusement ? Je ne m'en serais pas douter étant donner que c'est le sport préféré de tout américain qui se ****respecte****, **lui répondis-je amusée.

-**Sentirai-je une pointe de sarcasme dans vos paroles miss Swan ? **

**-Je te signale que j'ai un beau-père joueur de baseball et un père fan des Yankees ! **lui répondis-je le sourire dans la voix.

-**Et bien, il me semble qu'on ne t'ait pas fait apprécier ce sport à sa juste valeur. Il faudra que j'y remédie.**

**-Ha bon ? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?**

**-C'est mon petit secret ça... **Me répond-il amusé en glissant son index sur mon nez.

Il s'approcha de moi et commença à m'embrasser. -**A mon tour ! **

**-Ton tour de quoi ? **

-**Mon tour de te poser une question. **Il attrapa ma main et recommença à marcher.-**J'en ai une... Mais je ne suis pas sûr que...**

**-Vas-y pose-la ta question. **Je voulais qu'il ose me poser n'importe quelle question. J'avais confiance en lui.

**-Comment tu as su que c'était... Comment tu as su que c'était Jacob la personne que tu aimais ? **Alors c'était ça ? Mon sourire s'estompa un peu alors que je nous guidais vers un des bancs à nos côtés.

-**Je ****ne**** sais pas trop en ****fait****...**

**-Bella t'es pas... ****obligée**** de répondre tu sais...**

**-Je veux répondre. Ça ne me dérange pas. **Je m'assis sur le banc et m'appuyai sur mes avant bras. Le regard dans le vague je commençais à expliquer à Edward ce que j'avais ressenti avec Jacob. -**Jacob n'a pas été dès le début ce qu'on appelle l'homme parfait. Il était mon meilleur ami plus qu'autre chose. Mais les années ****ont****fait**** que d'autres sentiments prennent le dessus. Qu'est-ce qui a fait que j'ai su que ****ce**** serait Jacob ? Je ne sais pas en ****fait****... C'était naturel. Dans l'ordre des choses... Il a toujours été là comme moi avec lui.**

**-Mais comment pouvais-tu savoir que tu voulais te marier avec lui ?**

**-Je ne le savais pas en réalité. Mais c'était Jacob et j'étais Bella... Les choses devaient se passer comme ça.**

**-Comment tu as su que tu m'aimais ?**

**-Je crois que je l'ai su dès le premier regard. Mon cœur battait vite, j'étais comme attiré inexplicablement par toi. Comme si c'était juste. Comme si c'était normal. **

**Plus rien ****n'existait**** autour. ****J'avais**** l'impression que je ne ****voyais**** que ta lumière après ça. C'est déstabilisant finalement, mais réconfortant parce que j'ai compris que je t'aimais. Non pas par habitude ou suite à une amitié. Non c'était plus comme un coup de foudre... Oui c'était peut-être ça finalement... **Je relevai les yeux vers lui.-**C'était certainement un coup de foudre... **

Il me sourit et m'embrassa. Sa main posée sur ma joue, son front contre le mien, ses yeux clos, il se laissait aller au moment. Je venais de lui dire ce que j'avais envie de lui dire depuis un moment mais que je n'arrivais pas à expliquer. J'avais eu le coup de foudre pour cet homme. Rien n'aurait pu empêcher ça au final.

-**Je t'aime Bella...**

**-Comme je t'aime Edward...**

* * *

**Chapitre tranquil avant le prochain. Je pense le poster lundi ou mardi si tout va bien... **

**Merci encore à tous. Faites moi un signe de votre passage. **

**PS: Juste un petit gros bisous à ma Titi et ma Celine ! Merci de votre soutien les filles ! Chaque reviews un véritable chapitre ! mdr ça me touche beaucoup... :-)**

**Gros bisous à tous**

**à très bientôt**

**Luna**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello Everybody !**

**Alors, je crois que je vais arrêter de m'excuser chaque semaines pour le retard dans les postages ! mdr C'est Rhea.. Mais shut ! Ne lui dites pas, elle ressortirait encore ce stupide fouet ! :(**

**Ensuite, je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde pour ce chapitre. Evidemment, je voulais juste faire un gros gigantesque énorme bisou à Ma Delph, Ju, Caro... Et ma Rhea d'amour ! Je vous adore les filles ! Merci pour tout...**

**Sinon, juste pour les non inscrites, Marion: Merci beaucoup pour ton temps. Voici la suite comme demandé. J'espère qu'elle te plaira également. Gros bisous**

**Anne, Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. En effet on arrive aux passages les moins sympas écrirent, mais bon... Quand il faut y aller, faut y aller... En tout les cas, ravie que tu sois parmis nous. Encore mille fois merci. Gros bisous**

**Je crois que voilà. Ha au faite. Avec Rhea, on a posté le premier chapitre de notre seconde fiction sous le pseudo de charnel. Je vais mettre le lien sur mon profil. N'hésitez pas à aller lire. Juste pour vous donner un aperçu, c'est Edward et Bella qui vont faire partie de la grande aventure de l'île de la tentation. On s'est inspiré du concepte et on va voir ce que ça donne. On attend vos avis !**

**Gros bisous à tout le monde ! Bonne semaine et on se retrouve sur 'je te hais' lundi soir ;-)**

**Sur ce... Place au chapitre !**

POVB

(David Gray-Be mine)

J'ouvris doucement les yeux ce matin. Le soleil filtrait au travers des volets en un filet de lumière. Je plissai des yeux et tournai la tête pour regarder Edward dormir paisiblement. La tête dans l'oreiller, son bras passé autour de ma taille, ses jambes emmêlées dans les miennes, ses cheveux en bataille et sa petite moue me firent sourire. Il était si beau...

Je me réajustai légèrement mais il en décida autrement et resserra sa prise autour de mon corps, m'approchant un peu plus de sa chaleur. Je soupirai de plaisir alors qu'il nicha son visage dans mes cheveux. Un léger grognement s'évada de ses lèvres faisant s'agrandir mon sourire.

-**Bonjour mon amour. **Lui dis-je en passant ma main libre dans ses cheveux. Il soupira et glissa son nez dans mon cou. C'était toujours très étrange de l'appeler mon amour. Toutes ces petites attentions, cet amour, j'étais heureuse...

**-Bon… jour...** Sa voix était encore rauque de son manque de sommeil et je devais avouer qu'à cet instant cela m'excitait plus que d'avantage. Sa main entourant ma taille se glissa sur mes hanches, remonta sur mon ventre sous le tee-shirt que je lui avais emprunté hier soir pour dormir. Ses doigts contournèrent tendrement le contour de ma poitrine. Ma respiration s'accéléra, mon cœur également d'ailleurs. Je sentis sa bouche se poser légèrement sur mon cou. Elle remonta vers le lobe de mon oreille.-**Bien dormi ? **Me dit-il dans un sourire contre la peau de ma mâchoire.

Mes mains glissaient inlassablement dans ses cheveux; alors qu'il continuait son traitement particulièrement envoutant dès le réveil.-**Hum... Oui... **

**-Oui quoi ? Oui j'ai bien dormi ou Oui continue Edward, j'adore la façon dont tu me réveilles ? **Continua-t-il toujours cet infernal sourire aux lèvres. Il releva son visage de mon cou et s'approcha de ma bouche. Son souffle devint court alors qu'il frôla mes lèvres des siennes. Je fermai les yeux m'apprêtant à gouter ces dernières lorsque la sonnette de la maison résonna bruyamment.

Je me relevai vivement et regardai Edward surprise. **-Qui ça peut bien être à cette heure ? **Lui dis-je en jetant un œil au réveil. Il était à peine 7h30.

-**J'en sais rien. **Il me reprit dans ses bras et m'obligea à me rallonger.-**Peut-être que si tu te recouches et qu'on reste silencieux, ils partiront ?...**

**-Hum. Oui, c'est très tentant en effet. **Lui répondis-je difficilement car déjà il reprenait son traitement dans mon cou. Une nouvelle fois la sonnette résonna. Mais cette fois-ci, on entendit une voix que nous connaissions que trop bien provenir du porche.

-_**Je sais que vous êtes là ! Bella, descend tout de suite nous ouvrir ! Sinon, je dis à Emmett de défoncer la porte ! **_Quoi ? Emmett ? Mais...

Edward me regarda surpris, puis il se pinça l'arrête du nez et souffla de dépit en se rallongeant frustré.

-**Je hais ma sœur !** Je ris et me levai pour aller ouvrir à ma meilleure amie.

-**Tu étais au courant qu'elle devait venir ? **J'enfilais rapidement un bas de jogging tout en regardant Edward. Il sembla réfléchir une seconde puis se tourna tapant la tête contre l'oreiller.

-**Elle avait dit qu'elle allait nous rejoindre, mais... Mais je ne me doutais pas que ce serait si vite. **Je souris devant la déception évidente de mon cher petit ami, puis m'avançai vers la porte de la chambre. Est-ce que j'étais déçue moi aussi de ne plus être seule avec lui ? Oui certainement. Mais Alice me manquait et je mentirais si je disais que je n'étais pas heureuse de les retrouver tous. Parce qu'apparemment, ma meilleure amie avait décidé d'emmener tout le monde avec elle.

**-**_**Bella ! **_Je levais les yeux au ciel et commençais à descendre les escaliers de la maison, ressentant le froid contre mes orteils nus.

-**Aller bouge toi un peu ma vieille !** Au plus je m'approchais de la porte au plus la voix d'Alice devenait claire. Elle m'avait manqué pendant cette semaine. J'étais heureuse de la retrouver. Bien que j'aurais aimé être prévenue qu'elle viendrait et aussi j'aurais apprécié qu'elle vienne un peu plus tard.

J'arrivais enfin devant la porte, la déverrouillais et sortis la tête par l'entrebâillement.-**C'est pourquoi ? ****Désolée****, mais je ne suis pas pour faire partie d'une secte mademoiselle. Merci quand même. **Puis je tentais de refermer la porte mais c'était sans compter sur ma meilleure amie qui souffla et poussa la porte avec sa main pour entrer.

-**Je vois que tu es pleine d'humour dès le réveil ! **

-**Comme je vois que tu es bien matinale ce matin ma chère ! **Lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

Elle se posa face à moi. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, nous nous affrontâmes du regard. Ce furent ses lèvres qui la trahir. Alice finit par exploser de rire, moi la suivant de près et ce fut tout sourire qu'elle s'approcha de moi. Ses yeux brillaient tandis qu'elle plaçait sa main sur ma joue.-**Tu as bonne mine. Ça va ? **Je lui souris pour simple réponse. Réponse qui dut lui plaire car soudain elle se jeta dans mes bras et m'encercla d'une poigne de fer.-**Comme tu m'as manqué. **

**-Alice j'…étouffe… **J'étouffai mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire face à son comportement. Elle me relâcha finalement en souriant. Sourire que je lui rendis bien évidemment.-**Tu m'as manqué aussi. **Nous nous regardâmes souriantes jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle voix m'interpelle.

**-Bella, comment ça va ma belle ? **Rosalie venait de pénétrer dans la maison, Jasper sur les talons. Elle s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.-**Tu nous as manqué. **Elle jeta un œil à Alice.-**Enfin, surtout à une en particulier. **

Je ris suivi de Rosalie devant une Alice impatiente devant la fenêtre dans l'attente de ses valises. Elle regardait à travers la vitre et soupirait en tapant du pied l'arrivée de ses vêtements. Je m'écartais de Rosalie et lui souris.-**Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué.**

Elle s'avança dans la maison pour regarder un peu autour d'elle alors que Jasper arrivait vers moi à son tour.-**Bella, ****ravi**** de te revoir. **Je lui fis juste une bise- Jasper étant moins expressif que les filles- et lui souris franchement. Je savais qu'il était content de me revoir même s'il était plus sous la réserve que mes autres amis... Comme Emmett par exemple.

Ce dernier venait de pénétrer la maison, deux grosses valises dans les mains. -**Rose chérie, t'es ****sûre**** que c'était obligé les briques dans les valises ? **Je me retournai vers lui et ris devant sa tentative de démonstration de virilité malgré que l'on puisse bien comprendre que ces valises étaient pleines.

Je ne disais rien et le regardais juste souriante. J'étais heureuse de les revoir tous avec leurs caractères bien à eux. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers moi, je croisais son regard d'enfant et ne pus m'empêcher d'être attendrie. Emmett n'était qu'un gros nounours. Il paraissait tellement imposant aux premier abords, mais ensuite, lorsque la carapace tombe...

-**Belly Bell's ! **Il s'approcha rapidement de moi et me prit dans ses grands bras. Je fus soulevée du sol et il me fit tournoyer dans les airs.-**Comme je suis content de te revoir petite marmotte ! **

-**Em' ! Je... Je vais vomir... **Lui dis-je mi-amusée, mi-malade. Il me posa sur le sol quand un raclement de gorge attira l'attention de toute la tribu.

Edward était en haut des escaliers, les cheveux encore en bataille et les yeux fatigués. Il avait ce petit sourire en coin qui lui allait si bien et se grattait l'arrière du crâne, limite gêné. Je fus tout de suite attendrie par la vision de mon petit ami étirant mes lèvres plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

-**Oh**** merde Ed ! Tu aurais au moins pu t'habiller ! **Emmett se cachait les yeux à l'aide de sa main devant le visage et faisait une grimace tout à fait hilarante.

-**Oh**** ne joue pas ta prude Em' ! Surtout que je suis habillé !** Edward commença à descendre les escaliers et je remarquai qu'il était effectivement habillé. Bien que porter juste un bas de jogging ne devait pas être considéré comme un vêtement dans le jargon Emmetien. Il me regarda tout en descendant les marches tandis que son sourire s'élargit.

-**Et ****ben**** ! T'en a mis du temps à descendre ! On attendait plus que toi ! **Lui dis Alice en lui sautant dans les bras. Rosalie alla l'embrasser sur la joue également alors que Jasper lui tendit une main virile. Emmett se contenta de taper l'épaule de son frère un sourire tout à fait équivoque sur les lèvres.

-**Alors ? Bonne semaine ? **Lui disait-il en faisant ce truc avec ses sourcils voulant clairement expliquer ce à quoi il pensait. Rosalie lui tapa derrière la tête, faisant rire tout le monde, sauf moi. J'étais trop concentrée à dévorer l'objet de mes fantasmes devant moi, les yeux brillants et les joues quelque peu rougis. Edward rougissait ? Et bien ! J'aurais décidément tout vu !

Il releva les yeux vers moi et me rendit mon sourire. Lorsqu'il s'approcha pour venir me prendre dans ses bras, Alice m'entraîna à sa suite en passant son bras dessous le mien ne me laissant aucune chance de protester. Je tournais la tête pour sourire légèrement à Edward, lui montrant ma désolation puis suivit ma meilleure amie qui commençait à babiller je ne savais quoi sans même prendre le temps de respirer. J'étais heureuse de la retrouver...

Elle nous assit dans le canapé et me prit par les épaules pour que je la suive. Elle me colla à elle, Rosalie de l'autre côté et recommença à me raconter ce que j'avais manqué de la semaine. Je jetais de temps à autre un regard à mon petit ami qui discutait avec Emmett et Jasper. Souvent nos regards se croisaient et j'avais une horrible envie de l'embrasser.

Je regardais comme sa langue passait sur sa lèvre supérieure, comme sa mâchoire se contractait légèrement chaque fois qu'il avalait sa salive. Je voyais distinctement comme ses yeux semblaient si sérieux et envoutants lorsqu'il était concentré par ce qu'il racontait. Oh mon dieu ! Et dire que je sortais avec ce mec !

-**Bella tu m'écoutes ? **

**-****Hum**** ? Quoi ? **Dis-je à Alice essayant de me souvenir de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais mon esprit restait invariablement obnubilé par la personne en face de moi.

-**Ouais ça va ! J'ai compris ! **Je tournais la tête vers ma meilleure amie et je dis surprise.-**Compris quoi Al' ? **

**-Que tu n'as pas écouté un traitre mot de ce que je racontais. **Me disait-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

**-Je confirme. **Confirma Rosalie amusée.

**-Hey ! Je... je suis tout simplement encore endormie. **Je tentais de trouver une excuse mais vu leurs sourires je n'avais dupé personne.**-Au faite d'ailleurs, tu aurais pu m'avertir que tu viendrais... Avec tout le monde... **

**-Mais je l'ai dit à Edward. **Se justifia Alice. Ce dernier tourna subitement la tête dans notre direction et leva un sourcil.**-Tu n'as pas prévenu Bella que nous allions venir ?**

**-On ****n'a**** pas eu le temps d'en parler en ****fait****. **Répondit-il vaguement.-**Et puis tu ne m'avais pas dit que vous viendriez si tôt.** La mine septique d'Alice et le regard innocent d'Edward montrèrent tout deux que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était convaincu. Je décidai de ce moment pour me lever et monter les escaliers.

**-****Où**** tu vas ? **me demandèrent Alice et Edward en même temps. Je continuais à monter les marches tout en leur répondant.

**-Je vais prendre une douche et m'habiller. **

**-Attends je t'accompagne. **Encore une fois ils parlèrent en même temps. Je supposais que ce n'était certainement pas pour la même chose cela dit.

**-Je pense que j'arriverai à me débrouiller seule, merci. **Leur dis-je de l'étage.

**-Oui mais je dois me rafraichir moi aussi, alors attends moi... **Edward s'apprêtait à monter les marches pour me rejoindre lorsqu'Alice se mit devant lui, sa petite main sur le torse de son frère.

**-Hors de question ! Si tu montes ces marches, on ****n'est**** pas près de vous revoir ! Tu restes en bas, pendant que Bella se prépare et ensuite tu iras à ton tour. On a des choses à faire aujourd'hui ! Pas le temps pour vos séances de câlins intensifs. **Edward avait la bouche grande ouverte. Il l'ouvrait et la refermait sans cesse, ne sachant quoi répondre à Alice qui semblait déterminée. Je ris devant la scène et finis par entrer dans ma chambre en secouant la tête. Pauvre Edward...

Une douche plus tard et une serviette autour de mon corps, je sortis de la salle de bain tout en me séchant les cheveux. Lorsque j'arrivais devant le lit, des vêtements y étaient installés. Rha ! Alice !

Je m'approchais des choses qu'elle m'avait choisi et soupirais de lassitude. Ça ne m'avait pas manqué ça !

Une main dégagea mes cheveux sur mon épaule et deux lèvres se posèrent dans mon cou.-**Hum... Tu sens bon... **Edward m'entoura de ses bras et se pencha pour que sa joue soit à hauteur de la mienne.

-**C'est très jolie. Ça t'ira très bien.**

**-Ta sœur a réussi à t'endoctriner ? **Lui répondis-je en me retournant dans ses bras. Lorsque je me retrouvais devant son magnifique regard, ses yeux étaient animés toujours de cette petite lueur de joie qui le caractérisait depuis quelques jours. Son sourire en coin ne le quittait pas tandis qu'il avançait ses lèvres vers les miennes. Ma respiration s'accélérait déjà, je n'avais qu'une envie depuis que nous nous étions levés... Ses lèvres...

-**Bella tu es prête ? **Alice venait d'entrer dans la chambre sans frapper évidemment. Edward bloqua son geste à quelques centimètres de ma bouche et posa son front contre le mien.-**Je vais la tuer... **Chuchota t-il dans un souffle.

-**J'arrive Alice. **Je me dégageais des bras de mon paradis personnel et attrapais les habits sur le lit. J'embrassais la joue de mon petit ami et décidais d'aller m'habiller dans la chambre de mon père.

Alice était redescendue entre temps. Je refermais la porte de la chambre derrière moi lorsqu'elle se rouvrit rapidement et que je me retrouvais propulsé contre le mur. Deux lèvres se posèrent brutalement contre les miennes tandis que des mains se baladaient de façon sensuelle sur tout mon corps pratiquement nu. Ma serviette se retrouva sur le sol, tandis qu'Edward jouait divinement avec ma langue.

-**Je rêve de ça depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux. **Répliqua-t-il sur mes lèvres. Je souris et plaçai mes mains dans ses cheveux. Il s'approcha plus encore de moi et entama une délicieuse friction entre nos deux sexes.

-**Edward. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. **Mes paroles ne confirmaient en rien ma volonté. Je gémissais les yeux fermés et le corps en feu. Mes seins pointaient vers le torse de mon amant. J'avais une telle envie de lui.-**Tout... Tout le monde est en bas... **

**-Je. Je serais rapide... **Il enleva son pantalon et se retrouva nu devant moi. Son sexe se tendait et se frottait outrageusement à mon cœur chaud, me faisant haleter. **-Bella... Putain ! Tu me rends fou... **

**-Edward... **Mes mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, je m'apprêtais à le recevoir en moi lorsqu'un coup bruyant retentit derrière la porte.

-**Edward ! Je sais que tu es là ! Sors de cette chambre tout de suite ! **

**-Vas au diable !** Hurla-t-il à mes côtés en verrouillant la porte. Il recommença à m'embrasser alors qu'Alice continuait ses menaces. Non mais elle n'a pas fini ! Je disais qu'elle m'avait maqué ? Pff ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit.

-**Si tu ne sors pas d'ici dans trois secondes je demande à Emmett de défoncer cette porte ! **Il posa son front contre le mien et souffla bruyamment. Sa longueur touchait mes cuisses et je sentais comme il était excité. Je l'étais tout autant mais avec l'autre tyran derrière la porte je savais que nous n'aurions pas de moment à nous avant ce soir, voire demain.

-**Tu devrais faire ce qu'elle te dit. **Réussis-je à articuler. Il ferma les yeux durement et porta sa main à ma joue.

-**Ce n'est que partie remise Miss Swan... Compte sur moi. **

**-Edward ! J'attends ! **

**-Oui c'est bon Alice ! Laisse-moi une minute s'il te plait. **Lui répondit-il énervé cette fois.

Nous entendîmes un pied tapant le sol puis un souffle bruyant puis des pas dans les escaliers.-**J'ai cru qu'elle ne partirait jamais.** Il avait retrouvé son sourire et j'avoue que je le trouvais plus que sexy. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, essayant de ne pas me laisser aller à une nouvelle folie et m'éloignais de lui. Lorsque je voulus m'éloigner de ses bras, il m'en empêcha et se recolla à mon centre chaud.-**J'ai dit que ce n'était que partie remise ma belle.**

Je gémis impatiente tandis qu'Edward reprenait mes lèvres brutalement, mon corps claquant contre le mur derrière moi.-**Edward... Alice a... **Je ne pus finir ma phrase car déjà il s'enfonçait en moi d'un coup sec me faisant me cambrer de désir. Je retenais un cri de plaisir en me mordant la lèvre tandis qu'il entamait un mouvement rapide et profond en moi.

-**Bella... J'ai besoin de toi... Je ****n'arrive**** pas... à me... ****Oh**** putain ma belle... **Il me souleva du sol. Mes jambes se nouèrent autour de son corps, le rapprochant si c'était possible et déjà je me sentais partir.

-**Ne te retiens pas... Vas-y mon amour... **Après mes mots, ses mouvements devinrent frénétiques. Il grognait silencieusement dans ma nuque tandis que je camouflais mes gémissements dans son cou. Ma gorge était sèche, mon pouls affreusement irrégulier. Il voulait ma mort !

Notre échange était primitif, instinctif, presque bestial, brutal. J'aimais lorsqu'Edward me montrait l'étendu de son amour, la force de ses sentiments, la vivacité de son désir. J'avais eu envie de lui dès lors que j'avais ouvert les yeux. J'étais avide de tout ce qui faisait Edward.

Il entrait et sortait de moi, répercutant ses râles de plaisir dans tout mon être. Mes mains se plaçaient sur ses épaules, basculaient dans ses cheveux, griffaient son dos alors que les siennes me maintenaient contre lui pour s'enfoncer d'avantage en moi.

Il posa son front contre mon épaule et soufflait à chaque mouvement plus intense en moi. Son cœur devait battre fort comme le mien d'ailleurs et ne reflétait certainement que le souffle qui lui était impossible de garder.

Ma tête percuta le mur une dernière fois, son sexe tapa au fond de mon antre à nouveau et ce fut là ma perte. Je jouis brutalement en resserrant mes parois contre son sexe et en mordant le cou de mon amant. Mes tremblements s'intensifièrent alors qu'Edward se laissait aller au fond de moi. -**Je t'aime Bella. **

Je souris bêtement mais ne pus dire quoique ce soit tant mon orgasme venait d'être fulgurant, intense et impossible à arrêter.

Lorsque nous fûmes enfin calmés, Edward se mit à rire dans mon cou. Je le regardais surprise mais sans que je ne comprenne réellement pourquoi, je le suivis. Pouffant dans ses cheveux, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire contre lui.

-**Alice va... Alice va me tuer ! **Essayait-il de dire entre deux crises. Je relevais la tête de son cou et le regardais les yeux plus sérieux.

-**Mais ça en valait la peine.** Ma main passa dans ses doux cheveux alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Il reposa son front contre le mien et souffla.

-**Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je sorte d'ici sinon je sais que je serais incapable de me retenir pour une autre séance intense de... **Je ne le laissais pas finir sa phrase et l'embrassais chastement.

-**Je crois qu'il vaut mieux en effet. **Mes yeux étaient déjà rendu noirs et je sentais comme l'excitation reprenait le dessus. Pourtant, je m'éloignais de lui à regret et me dirigeais vers le lit les yeux fermés.

Il ne dit aucun mot, ressentant la même chose que moi et sortit rapidement de la pièce avant que l'un de nous deux ne craque. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, j'entendis un vague: -_**Alice ? Mais... Depuis quand tu es là ? **_Apparemment sa sœur ne répondit pas, elle dût se contenter de lui faire quelque chose car j'entendis un : - _**Aïe ! **_Suivis de : -_**Non mais ça va pas ? **_Puis plus rien. Je savais comment Alice pouvait être menaçante rien qu'avec ses yeux. Je pouffais de rire puis tout en secouant la tête, j'attrapais les premiers habits. Mes yeux naviguaient dans la pièce alors que cela faisait un moment que je n'étais pas entrée ici.

Un objet attira mon attention. C'était une casquette avec l'insigne de Yankees dessus. La casquette de mon père. Il avait du la récupérer dans les affaires de Jake. Certainement pour avoir un souvenir de lui.

(Rosie Thomas- Me and you)

Je m'approchais de la chaise où reposait la casquette et la prit entre mes mains. Tremblante je la portais à mon nez et fut subjuguée par l'odeur encore présente du shampoing de Jake. Mon dieu ! Pleins de choses envahirent mon esprit et une larme m'échappa. Je ne pourrais donc jamais l'oublier...

Flash Back...

_-__**Jake tu peux venir une seconde j'ai quelques choses pour toi ! **__Mon père venait de héler Jacob depuis le salon. Nous étions __tous__ les deux dans la cuisine et nous nous câlinions sur une des chaises près de la table. J'étais assise sur mon petit ami alors qu'il me caressait le dos et m'embrassait à pleine bouche. Il se détacha de mes lèvres puis répondit à mon père essoufflé :_

_-__**J'arrive Charlie. Une minute.**__ Il me souleva de son corps et me remit sur mes pieds. Il embrassa mon front et rejoint mon père dans le salon non sans un regard en arrière __suivi__ d'un large sourire._

_Je le suivis de peu. Je me postais devant le salon appuyée contre le cadre de la porte et regardais la scène derrière mes yeux amusés et devais-je l'avouer, attendrie également._

_-__**Tiens !**__ Lui dis mon père un petit paquet entre les mains. Il le tendit à Jacob qui regarda Charlie surpris._

_-__**Ok Papi Charlie ! **__**Aux**__**dernières**__**nouvelles**__** ce n'était pas mon anniversaire. Je sais que tu commences à te faire vieux mais de la à oublier que **__**c'était**__** au mois de novembre et non février ! Voyons... Alzheimer te guète ! **_

_Je ris amusée alors que mon père se pinçait l'arrête du nez encore une fois en tentant de calmer son énervement vis à vis de son beau fils._

_-__**Arrête de dire des conneries et prends ce foutu truc sinon je sors l'artillerie lourde ! **__Jacob regarda Charlie et prit le cadeau dans ses mains. Il releva les yeux néanmoins vers mon père et lui demanda quand même:_

_-__**Vous ne feriez pas ça ? **__Il me regarda ensuite et sourcils froncés, il continua.-__**Tu le laisserais faire toi ? **__Je levais les bras en signe de ''ne me mets pas dans les histoires'' et je lui indiquais le cadeau de la tête._

_-__**Ouvre ! **__Je savais que Charlie lui avait acheté cette chose quand il était revenu d'un match des Yankees, mais à cette époque je ne savais pas l'horreur que cela serait pas la suite..._

_Jake déchira l'espèce d'emballage que mon père avait tenté et découvrit la casquette de son équipe __préférée__ en même temps que moi._

_-__**Oh**__** ouais ! Putain elle est trop canon ! **_

_**-Et surveille ton langage jeune homme ! **__Le réprimanda mon père un grand sourire sur le visage. __Il était heureux d'offrir ça à Jacob. Le fils qu'il a toujours rêvé d'avoir._

_-__**Merci Charlie. **__Il prit mon père dans ses bras, chose rare entre eux, étant donné que ni l'un ni l'autre __n'était__ très démonstratif. _

_Après cela, j'eus droit à une fausse partie de Baseball dans le salon, __où__ mon père et Jake s'amusaient à refaire les moments __importants__ de leur équipe favorite. Puis je pus récupérer mon petit ami dans un état second, heureux de sa nouvelle acquisition._

_Malheureusement pour moi, après ce jour, Jake ne quittait plus cette maudite chose. Il la gardait constamment sur la tête. Que ce soit sortie, __repas__ au restaurant, quand il partait en cours le matin et même quand nous faisions l'amour... Au bout d'un moment, j'avais du trouvé un stratagème pour qu'il arrête de mettre cette chose en permanence. Je l'avais malencontreusement passé à la machine et elle était malencontreusement __devenue__ rose. Oups..._

_Fin du flash back._

Lorsque je revins au présent, j'étais assise sur le lit de mon père, la casquette rose entre les mains et le sourire aux lèvres. Mais malgré cela, quelques larmes glissaient sur mes joues.

Jake avait été un amant et petit-ami parfait. Il était tellement amoureux et tendre. Mais lorsque je réfléchis, avec Edward c'était complètement différent. Il était tout ce que je pouvais attendre d'un homme. Il avait toujours été là pour moi depuis le début, depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre. C'était différent d'avec Jacob. Mais c'était une bonne chose.

J'avais décidé d'aller de l'avant, cela ne prouvait en rien que j'oubliais Jacob. Il avait été l'homme de ma vie pendant près de dix ans. Edward ne l'était que depuis quarante huit heures officiellement... Officieusement, je pouvais dire que ça faisait huit mois...

…

J'étais fin prête pour le diner du soir. Alice avait décidé comme à son habitude de m'habiller pour la soirée. Ça avait eu tendance à m'énerver les premières heures, mais ensuite, Rosalie nous avait rejointes et nous avions ries comme des gamines une bonne partie de la soirée...

Quelques heures plutôt.

(All my life-Rosie Thomas)

_-__**Haa ! Rosalie tu tombes bien ! Tu vas coiffer Bella pendant que je m'occupe de la maquiller.**_

_**-Rosalie sort moi de la s'il te plait... Je t'en supplie. **__Je regardais Rose avec cet air affreusement désespéré sur le visage. Elle sourit et s'approcha de moi._

_-__**C'est pour ton bien tout ça ma belle. Imagine la tête que va faire Edward quand il te verra habiller comme une princesse.**_

_**-Rha ! Mais je ne veux pas ressembler à une princesse ! **__Répondis-je boudeuse, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Je faisais cette moue que font toute les gamines quand elles n'ont pas ce qu'elles veulent. Elles se placèrent toutes les deux face à moi, Alice regarda Rose qui elle même me regarda et regarda ensuite Alice. Puis, sans que je comprenne une nouvelle __fois__ la cause, nous nous __mîmes__ à rire toutes les trois. _

_Alice s'approcha du lit et posa son bras autour de moi.-__**C'est bon de te retrouver. **__Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et sourit. Rosalie vint se mettre sur mon autre côté, elle posa sa joue contre moi également et me dit souriante également: __**-Et c'est bon de te connaître enfin... Heureuse...**_

_J'étais émue par tant de sincérité. __Elles__venaient__ de me montrer que la vie pouvait être si simple quand on prenait le temps de la savourer pleinement. Juste un fou rire, un câlin amical, une parole réconfortante. Alice ne m'avait jamais laissé tomber pendant ma mauvaise période. Elle avait toujours gardé un œil sur moi et ne s'en était jamais __plainte__. Pas une seule fois je ne l'avais vu douter de son amitié pour moi. Elle était patiente, aimante et je savais que je pourrais compter sur elle à n'importe quel moment de ma vie. _

_Rosalie quand à elle, en très peu de temps m'avait montré que les gens autour de nous pouvaient être très __surprenants__. Elle m'avait montré que __je__ ne __faisais__ pas les bons choix et que je me trompais de chemin. Elle m'avait expliqué une partie de sa vie sans m'en demander énormément en retour. Elle s'était __libérée__ d'un fardeau pour me montrer qu'elle savait ce que je ressentais. Que je n'étais pas la seule dans mon cas, et qu'elle était là pour moi. C'était devenue une vraie amie. Une personne importante à mes yeux... _

_Je les avais __regardées__ à tour de rôle souriante puis je leur avais dit la première chose que je pensais à cet instant. -__**Je vous aime les filles. Merci pour tout... **__Elles me firent une petite moue attendrie et se jetèrent toutes les deux dans mes bras. Nous basculions en arrière en pleurant et riant. Nos têtes collés, nous regardions toutes les trois le plafond sans rien dire. Encore cet éternel sourire aux lèvres..._

_-__**On devrait peut-être finir de se préparer non ? Les garçons vont se demander ce qu'on trafique... **__Rosalie venait de casser cette quiétude. Mes pensées revinrent directement vers Edward et déjà j'étais en manque de lui. _

_-__**Oui je crois que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée... **__Au moment __où__ Alice se releva, une énorme masse humaine se rua sur le lit, nous sautant dessus sans pour autant nous faire mal._

_-__**A l'attaquuueeeee ! **__Emmett s'était rué sur nous pour nous faire un câlin collectif. Jasper et Edward étaient restés à la porte et riaient les bras croisés sur leurs torses. Rosalie, Alice et moi étions écroulées de rire devant la tendresse de cet imposant personnage qu'était Emmett. Il pouvait paraître si impressionnant aux premiers abords. Mais tout comme le reste de la famille Cullen, il avait un cœur énorme et je savais que je pourrais compter sur lui à chaque fois que j'en aurais besoin. Il était devenu comme mon frère au fil des jours et je me sentais en sécurité avec lui dans ma vie. Emmett Cullen, grand ours au cœur tendre... Voilà la description qui lui ressemblait le mieux.-__**Hey les mecs ! Vous attendez quoi ? **__Edward et Jasper se regardèrent, puis dans un sourire, ils se mirent à courir vers nous, venant se mettre par dessus Emmett qui nous écrasait déjà._

_-__**Putain ! Mais vous pesez une tonne ma parole ! **__Dis Alice le souffle court à mes côtés. Rosalie riait toujours à gorge __déployée__ alors que j'avais le visage d'Edward à quelques centimètres du __mien__. Il me souriait et regardait une fois mes lèvres, puis mes yeux, puis encore mes lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre en sentant mon corps se réchauffer de sa proximité malgré Emmett entre nous. _

_Il approcha la tête vers moi, mais fut coupé dans élan à son tour lorsqu'il se prit un oreiller en pleine tête. Ses cheveux furent en bataille plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà et soudain une petite lueur de malice le gagna. Il regarda sa sœur à mes côtés, puis tout en souriant attrapa de sa main droite l'oreiller et le fit s'écraser sur le visage de sa sœur. _

_-__**Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça ! **__Dit__ Alice de façon faussement énervée. Elle nous regarda Rose et moi et attrapa l'oreiller qui venait de s'échouer contre son visage.-__**Les filles... BATAILLE D'OREILLEEEERRRRR ! **_

Fin du flash-back.

Voilà comment avait finit l'après-midi. Nous nous étions amusés comme des gamins, sans se soucier de la vie autour. Le travail, les soucis, tout avait disparu le temps de cette journée. Alice avait réussi à me faire porter cette robe moulante pour la soirée et avait réussi à me préparer comme elle le voulait. Mais au final ça m'était égal. J'étais heureuse de ça. Parce que c'était Alice et que pour rien au monde je ne voudrais la changer. Alors je m'étais laissée faire et je portais maintenant une robe et des talons. Surprenant n'est-ce pas ? Pas tant que ça. Surtout quand j'avais vu la tête d'Edward lorsque j'étais descendue. Sa bouche s'était entrouverte et son regarde ne me quittait pas. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris et une lueur de fierté suintait de son visage. Il était si beau. Ses cheveux en bataille comme à son habitude, il avait tenté de les dompter avec un peu de gel. Son corps était merveilleusement mis en valeur avec sa tenue. Il portait un pull gris dessous une veste de costard bleue sur un jean brut. Il était très élégant, tellement beau. Soudain, il me sourit et je faillais défaillir. Son sourire en coin éternel, ses yeux si expressifs. J'étais la petite-amie de cet homme et j'en étais fière moi aussi.

J'avais relevé le menton et j'avais fini de descendre les marches. Il s'était avancé jusqu'à moi et m'avait tendu son bras.-**Vous êtes magnifique Miss Swan, **m'avait-il chuchoté à l'oreille. J'avais rougis mais je ne pouvais me détacher de son regard hypnotique. J'étais amoureuse de cet homme.

**-Et si on y allait ! **S'était exprimé Emmett évidemment, Rosalie à son bras. Mes deux amis avaient fait forts aussi. Elles étaient très belles également. Rosalie portait une robe bustier marron satiné et faisait admirablement bien ressortir la beauté de son visage d'une douceur sans nom. Alice portait quand à elle une robe digne d'un magazine de mode. Elle était verte en soie et tombait comme un trapèze sur son petit corps gracieux. Je pouvais facilement comprendre le sourire niais de nos deux hommes à leur bras. Je reportais mon regard sur Edward et pus constater qu'il était dans le même état qu'eux. J'avais enfin trouvé ma moitié...

…

Tout le monde parlait autour de la table. Tous souriaient, tous se lançaient des regards attendris par la situation. Nous étions en parfaite harmonie. Heureux d'être tous réunis. Je pouvais dire qu'à cet instant, les mois derniers étaient loin derrière nous.

On nous amena les desserts lorsqu'Edward se leva et se pencha à mon oreille.-**Je reviens, j'ai quelque chose à faire. **Qu'allait-il encore trafiquer ? Je le regardais s'éloigner sans réellement savoir ce qu'il se passait et reportais ensuite mon attention à Alice qui nous racontait comment elle avait mit la raclée à Emmett pendant un de leur combat de boxe. Je n'avais pas trop suivit la conversation, trop préoccupée par ce qu'Edward pouvait bien faire.

(Last night thoughts- Aaron)

Les lumières s'éteignirent, une musique de piano retentit tendrement dans la salle. Tout le monde retint son souffle.

Je regardais la source de cette merveille et souris devant Edward. Il était assis sur le piano et semblait très concentré par son œuvre. Il releva la tête et nos regards se rencontrèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Enfin, sa voix fragile tellement expressive s'exprima et un long hoquet de tendresse me submergea. Mon dieu que j'aimais cet homme.

**I still feel like a child **

_Je me sens toujours comme un enfant_**  
I still need you by my side**

_J'ai toujours besoin de toi a mes côtés_**  
I still hear you late at night **

_Je t'entends toujours tard la nuit_

La chanson ne disait que ces phrases mais j'en avais des frissons partout. Cela signifiait beaucoup plus que ce qu'on ne m'avait jamais dit. C'était à la fois une déclaration d'amour, de tendresse, d'amitié. Je savais qu'il ressentait mes peines. Je savais que chaque fois que mon esprit s'évadait vers Jacob, il le sentait. Edward me connaissait plus que je ne le pensais au final. Il connaissait cette partie de moi, sombre, dépressive et inconstante. Cela faisait seulement quelques jours qu'il découvrait la nouvelle, ou l'ancienne Bella selon qui était face à moi.

Je m'en voulais de lui avoir fait subir tout ça. Il en avait souffert autant que moi finalement, parce que je l'avais rejeté et je n'avais pas compris qu'Edward m'aimait... Il m'aimait moi. Brisée ou pas...

Lorsque les dernières notes s'arrêtèrent, je me levai vivement de ma chaise et courus jusqu'à lui manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises à cause de ses maudits talons. J'arrivai sur le pas de l'estrade, le regardant avec tout l'amour que je lui portais et montai les dernières marches qui me séparaient de lui. Il me tendit la main et m'aida à monter jusqu'à ses bras. Lorsque nos visages furent assez près, je pus apercevoir une larme au coin de son œil. Larme qui ne devait que refléter les miennes. Car oui, je pleurais. Je pleurais parce que j'étais heureuse d'avoir trouvé une personne aussi aimante qu'Edward. Je pleurais parce que si je me retournais, je ferais face à mes amis qui ne m'avaient jamais quitté. Je pleurais parce qu'aucune autre personne n'avait réussi à me faire autant rire et sourire en huit mois que cette personne face à moi. Edward...

Il amena nos mains liées sur son torse et s'approcha de moi. Nos fronts étaient l'un contre l'autre, nos souffles se confondaient.

-**J'en conclus que la chanson t'a plu ? **Me dit-il ému, les yeux clos.

**-Tu n'as même pas idée. **Lui répondis-je sur le même ton. Il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda sérieusement.

-**Je t'aime Bella. **Sa main glissa sur ma joue tandis que ses lèvres s'approchèrent des miennes.

-**Je t'aime aussi. **Je détachais mes mains des siennes et les nouais autour de son cou. Je finis par réduire la distance entre nos visages de zéro, car je plongeais enfin sur sa bouche qui me répétait inlassablement combien il m'aimait. Notre baiser devint plus fort, plus présent. J'entendais applaudir derrière moi, mais je ne faisais même plus attention au monde autour. Il n'y avait plus qu'Edward et moi. Nos lèvres liaient, nos souffles confondus, nos cœurs ensembles.

On avait du s'écarter, manquant d'air tous les deux. Puis timidement je l'avais suivit jusqu'à la table.

-**Vous étiez merveilleux ****tous**** les deux, **avait dit Alice les deux mains liées devant son visage, des larmes sur le coin des yeux.

-**C'était si romantique, **continua Rosalie me faisant rougir une nouvelle fois. Emmett tapa dans la main d'Edward qui souriait à son frère. Jasper se contenta d'un clin d'œil dans ma direction. Je savais ce qu'il pensait, et je n'avais pas besoin de mot pour ça.

Lorsque je me rassis sur ma chaise, un visage sur une table voisine attira mon attention. Sam était en compagnie de tous les anciens amis de Jacob. Ils étaient tous là : Quil, Ambry, Emilie, Leah.. Tous. Lorsque mes yeux revinrent sur Sam, ce dernier avait la mâchoire contractée et les poings serrés. Il me regardait avec un regard en colère et je me sentis tout de suite mal à l'aise. Tout le monde se tourna vers moi. Certains avaient la tête baissée, d'autres souriaient. D'autres semblaient en colère.

-**Bella ! **Emilie s'était levée et s'était avancée vers moi. Elle souriait tandis que je me levais à mon tour pour leur dire bonjour. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne les avais pas vus. Lorsque j'arrivais à leur niveau, elle me prit dans ses bras très vite suivis par Quil et Embry. Ils n'avaient pas changé tout les deux. Leah et Sam restèrent quand à eux à leur place. Leah tenait ses couverts durement, faisant blanchir ses doigts, alors que Sam se leva et sortit brusquement du restaurant sous les yeux ébahis de tous. Je regardais ma table où Edward et tout le monde attendaient que je fasse quelque chose. Emilie me regarda et silencieusement je compris qu'elle me disait d'aller lui parler. Alors, j'avais fait ce que je devais faire. Je m'étais mise à lui courir après. J'eus juste le temps d'entendre Edward me criait de l'attendre, ou Alice demandait ce qu'il se passait. Personne ne comprenait réellement, y compris moi.

(Snow patrol-run)

Lorsque j'arrivais à l'extérieur, la pluie avait repris. J'étais en petite robe sous un froid qui me frappa brutalement. Je ne réfléchis pourtant pas plus et continuais de rattraper Sam. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, j'attrapai son bras et l'obligeai à me faire face.

-**Sam ! Qu'est-ce que tu as bon sang ?**

**-Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI ? T'es sérieuse ? **

Je ne dis rien. Me reculant de lui sentant sa fureur exploser. Je le regardais à la fois effrayée de sa colère et surprise d'une telle réaction.- **Bella tu t'exhibes au bras d'un autre alors que Jake... alors que Jake est...**

La colère me prit à mon tour. Comment osait-il me juger ? J'avais le droit de refaire ma vie, j'avais le droit de voir d'autre personne ! C'était tellement injuste qu'on me reproche à moi des choses que n'importe quelle autre personne aurait eu droit de faire. Mais pas moi ! Je n'avais pas droit au bonheur ! Je n'avais pas droit de pouvoir sourire à nouveau !

Sans que je ne la retienne, ma main s'abattit sur le visage de Sam. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et me regarda les yeux surpris et furieux.

-**Comment oses-tu ? Tu... Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger ! Jake est mort ! Tu m'entends ? **Je m'étais approchée et je hurlais à présent sous une pluie diluvienne. Mes cheveux me tombaient devant les yeux, j'étais trempée et épuisée de tout ça. Chaque fois qu'un soupçon de bonheur m'inondait, j'avais juste le droit de me justifier encore et encore.

-**Arrête Bella ! Tu ne comprends rien ! **

**-Comment ça je ne comprends rien ? Alors explique-moi ! Je n'attends que ça ! Explique ce que j'ai fait de mal bordel ! J'en ai marre de tout ça ! J'en ai marre de vous tous ! **Avais-je dit les yeux en larmes.

-**Bella ! Arrête de pleurer ! Ce qui est fait et fait ! Tu es entrain d'oublier Jacob ! Tu es entrain de faire souffrir Billy ! Tu es entrain de faire souffrir ton propre père ! Comment arrives-tu encore à te regarder dans un miroir ?**

Je secouais la tête toujours en pleure. Ce n'était pas vrai ! Jamais je n'avais voulu faire souffrir les personnes que j'aimais. Je voulais juste... Je croyais juste que...

-**Je... J'ai jamais voulu... Enfin Sam tu sais que j'aime Jacob ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! Jamais je...**

**-Ha bon ? Et tu crois vraiment que ce qui s'est passé hier soir montre que tu aimes Jacob ? **L'évidence me frappa en pleine figure. Je n'avais jamais aimé Jacob comme j'aimais Edward. C'était devenu une évidence à l'instant même où Sam me l'avait fait remarquer. Je restais plantée devant lui la bouche ouverte et le regard confus.

Sam s'approcha de moi, le regard toujours aussi dur et me cracha durement.-**Il n'aurait jamais du mourir ! Surtout pour toi !**

**-Sam ! Ne... Je t'en supplie ! Ne... Ne me reproche pas la mort de Jacob. Tu sais... Tu sais que je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Arrête... **Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps à présent. C'était la pire chose que je n'avais jamais entendu. Il venait de dire ce que j'avais toujours cru, ce que j'avais toujours su. J'étais responsable de la mort de mon fiancé et pourtant, je ne l'aimais pas comme j'aimais Edward. Je l'avais trompé sans m'en rendre compte mais je l'avais fait ! Comment en étais-je arrivé là ?

**-Sam laisse là maintenant ! **Edward venait d'arriver le regard sévère et les traits tirés.

-**Toi ne te mêles pas de ça ! **Sam s'était jeté sur Edward et l'avait frappé d'une droite sans que je ne m'y attende. Je m'étais retournée pour voir Edward retourner la situation à son avantage et ruer de coups Sam sous mes yeux.

-**Edward arrête ! **Sam profita qu'Edward relève le visage vers moi pour l'entrainer dans un combat infernal ! -**Arrêtez ! Pitiez arrêtez ça ! **

Ils n'arrêtaient pas pour autant. Chacun avait son moment de réussite. Un coup Edward avait le dessus, la seconde d'après c'était Sam. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je leur hurlais s'arrêter mais personne n'écoutait. Tout se passait au ralenti. Chaque coups portait à l'autre se répercutait dans mon cœur comme un gros boum interminable. Tout mon être pleurait, tous mes membres tremblaient...

Soudain, Emmett et Jasper arrivèrent suivi de Quil et Embry. Emmett et Jasper attrapèrent Edward en le bloquant pour éviter qu'il ne se rue à nouveau sur Sam, alors qu'Embry et Quil en faisaient de même. Ils se regardaient, les yeux obscurcis par la rage et le visage couvert de coups J'étais choquée par ce qui venait de se passer. J'avais été si impuissante.

Sam me regarda et remarqua comme je regardais Edward, inquiète qu'il ait quelque chose de cassé. Il se libéra alors fou de rage des bras de ses amis et repris sa charge sur Edward mais cette fois je ne restais plus stoïque. Je me précipitais pour m'interposer entre les deux protagonistes. Malheureusement pour moi le coup qui devait être mis à Edward finit sur ma joue me faisant hurler de douleur... Puis je finis ma chute au sol... Et enfin ce fut le trou noir.

…

**(**Snow Patrol- You could be happy)

J'ouvris doucement les yeux. C'était douloureux. Que ce soit mon cœur, ma tête, ma joue. Tout était trop douloureux. Une main se posa sur mon front, un souffle balaya mes cheveux. Edward...

**You could be happy**

_Tu pourrais être heureuse _

**And I won't know**

_Je ne le saurais pas_

Je me relevai brusquement pour le voir assis à mes côtés, inquiet.-**Edward... **Lui avais-je dit en plaçant mes mains sur ses joues. J'observais son visage méticuleusement pour voir si il n'avait rien de cassé. Sa mâchoire était quelque peu enflée, son œil droit était bleu, sa lèvre supérieure était égratignée mais il allait bien. Edward allait bien... Enfin en apparence...

**But you weren't happy the day I watched you go**

_Mais tu n'étais pas heureuse le jour où je t'ai vu partir_

-**Bella... **M'a-t-il dit en enlevant mes mains de ses joues. Il avait baissé les yeux et n'osait plus me regarder.-**Je m'en vais,** A-t-il soufflé.

**And all the things that I wished I had not said**

_Toutes les choses que je n'aurais pas voulu dire_**  
Are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head**

_Se dessine sur mes lèvres jusqu'à me rendre fou_

-**Quoi ? **Je ne comprenais pas. Mes mains tremblantes restaient dans les siennes, mon corps fut parcouru de frissons d'horreur tandis que les informations s'acheminaient jusqu'à mon cerveau.

-**Tu... ****NON ! Tu... **Non pitié ! Pas ça !**  
**

**Is it too late to remind you how we were**

_Est-il trop tard pour te rappeler comment nous étions_**  
But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur**  
_Sans nos derniers jours de silence, cris, flous_

-**J'en ai assez de tout ça ! Je ne veux plus être dans l'ombre de Jacob. **Il parlait d'une façon monocorde. Tout était trop douloureux à entendre et je me sentis m'écrouler lorsqu'il lâcha mes mains. Il se leva et contourna le lit pour se placer devant.-**Ce qui s'est passé ce soir n'a rien d'anormal. Au contraire, c'était normal dans le sens ****où**** personne ici n'a oublié Jacob. Y compris toi. **Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et une larme s'échappa.

**Most of what I remember makes me sure**

_Tout ce dont je me souviens me conforte dans l'idée_

-**Je... Ne me laisse pas... **Ma voix était brisée, mon cœur battait irréguliè secoua la tête et referma les yeux. Je voyais ses poings se serrer et j'entendais sa respiration irrégulière.**  
**

**I should have stopped you from walking out the door  
**_Que j'aurais du t'empêcher de franchir le pas de la porte_

-**Je ne veux plus être le second Bella ! Tu comprends ? **Il parlait plus fort, plus durement.-**Es-tu capable de me dire que Jacob n'est plus rien pour toi ? Et tu capables de me dire ''Edward il n'y a plus que toi dans ma vie ?''**

**You could be happy, I hope you are**

_Tu pourrais être heureuse, j'espère que tu l'es_**  
**

**-Edward... Je... Tu sais que je t'aime... Je te l'ai dit ! Ça ne signifiait pas rien pour moi... ****Tu sais... Pourquoi ?**

**You made me happier than I'd been by far**

_tu m'as rendu plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été_

**-Mais ça ne me suffit plus. Tu dois faire un choix Bella. Tu dois choisir entre ta vie d'avant et ta vie d'aujourd'hui. Avec moi...**

Somehow everything I own smells of you

_D'une façon étrange tout ce qui m'appartient sent comme toi_**  
**

**-Comment peux-tu me demander ça ? Pas comme ça ? Pas maintenant alors que...**

**And for the tiniest moment it's all not true  
**_et pour les insignifiants moments, ce n'est pas toujours vrai_

**-Bella ! Je n'en peux plus de cette situation moi non plus ! J'en ai marre d'être la dernière roue du carrosse. Ce qui s'est passé ce soir n'était rien de plus que ce que je prévoyais ! Que ce soit toi ou tes amis et même ta famille, personne n'a fait un trait sur Jacob. Mais il est temps de vous réveiller. Jacob est mort et je ne peux plus vivre dans l'ombre d'une personne qui n'est plus de ce monde. Je suis Edward. Pas Jake ! Je ne peux plus tout ça... ****Je suis ****désolé****.**

**Do the things that you always wanted to**

_Fais tout ce que tu as toujours voulu faire_**  
**

**-Edward non ! Ne... Ne me laisse pas... Je t'en supplie.**

**-Alors ****dis-le**** ! Dis que tu me choisis moi !**

**-Je... ****Laisse-moi**** juste un peu de temps. **Il secoua la tête tandis que ses yeux se fermaient de nouveau.

**Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do**

_Sans moi derrière ton dos, ne pense pas, agis._**  
**

-**Je ne peux pas Bella. Ce n'est pas ce que tu aurais du dire. **Il garda le silence une seconde puis baissa la tête.-**Ni ce que ****j'aurais**** voulu entendre.** Je vis qu'une larme s'écouler le long de sa joue. Je voulais me lever, je voulais le prendre dans mes bras pour lui dire que tout irait bien, mais j'en étais incapable. C'était comme si tout mes muscles m'avaient quitté. J'étais scotchée dans mon mutisme. Mes larmes silencieuses tombaient inlassablement alors que j'étais incapable de bouger d'un millimètre. **  
**

**More than anything I want to see you, girl**

_Plus que tout je veux te voir_

Puis je le vis s'éloigner du lit. Sa main toucha la poignée de la porte, Il sortit et j'entendis ses pas dans les escaliers. Il courait pour partir d'ici. Il courait pour me fuir. Il courait pour oublier que j'étais là et que je l'aimais.

**Take a glorious bite out of the whole world **  
_Prendre un morceau du monde_

Ma respiration me revint, mon corps réagit à nouveau. Je me précipitai dans les escaliers. Ma tête était affreusement douloureusement et mon cœur en miette. J'étais pieds nus mais le froid du carrelage ne m'arrêta pas pour autant. Il fallait que je lui dise qu'il n'y avait que lui. Parce que c'était le cas. Il n'y avait que lui ! C'était Edward et personne d'autre. Pourquoi ne lui avais-je pas dit avant ?

J'entendis un bruit de voiture, puis le ronronnement d'un moteur. Je hurlais Edward. Je hurlais que je l'aimais. Je courais dans les escaliers qui me parurent interminables. Je passais devant le salon où tous mes amis étaient rassemblés, le visage grave et désolé. Je n'y fis pas plus attention. Je continuais de courir. Toujours plus vite.

-**Bella non ! **Alice... Je ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant. Je courais encore et toujours jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre et que mes pieds nus touchent le bitume froid et humide. Je m'approchais de l'endroit où stationnaient nos voitures. Les phares de sa Volvo m'éblouissaient. Je ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant.

-**Edward non ! Attends ! **Je m'étais mise devant la voiture. Il avait posé son front contre le volant et soufflait bruyamment attendant que je bouge. Lorsque je m'approchais de la fenêtre de son côté, j'entendais juste le bruit sourd d'un pleure. Edward pleurait. Je l'avais brisé. J'avais brisé la seule chose qui me faisait du bien depuis plus de huit mois. Comment avais-je pu laisser arriver ça ?

-**Laisse-moi**** partir Bella. **Il avait une voix éteinte et tellement triste.-**Laisse-moi****. **Il dégagea mes mains posées sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et démarra. Sa voiture s'éloigna de moi à une allure folle tandis que je restais au milieu de la route complètement frigorifiée et à mon tour brisée...

* * *

**Ne me tuez pas ! S'il vous plait... Il le fallait... cela aurait été trop facile sinon ... Non ? **

**Bon à la place, j'ai droit à pleins de reviews où vous pourrez me détester et tout et tout ! Lachez-vous ! ;-)**

**Aller à très vite. D'ici fin de semaine prochaine... Environs !**

**Robisous !**

**Luna ^_^**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello Everybody !**

**Et oui, comme quoi que tout arrive ! mdr Du retard ? Heu bein oui apparement ! :-) Mais tout est de la faute à Rhea ! C'est elle qui est à peine rentré de vacance et qui a passé son temps à dormir, du coup bein... J'allais pas vous poster un chapitre pleins de fautes ? si ?**

**Marion, Merci pour ton passage, je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Pour répondre à ta question, ils vont peut-être être heureux, ça arrivera à un moment ou à un autre... Fois de Lunaland ! :-) A très vite encore merci bisous !**

**Sinon, toujours un bisou tout spécial pour mes Volturi&Rob, pour mon Rayon de Soleil, pour ma Titi adorée, et surtout pour ma Rhea d'amour... Mon deuxième cerveau... Merci infiniment pour tout ! Je vous adore !**

**Sur ce, place aux chapitres ! **

POVB.

(Anna Nalick- Breathe)

**-Viens te promener avec moi... Il faut qu'on parle. **Je regardais Edward surprise et n'osais plus avancer. Il avait ce regard grave qui me faisait craindre ce qui allait se passer. Mais je n'avais pu empêcher mes pieds de le suivre. Il était devenu mon tout...

-**Edward attends moi... **Je courrais derrière lui. J'avais du mal à tenir le rythme de sa marche qui était beaucoup trop rapide. Il me tournait le dos et s'enfonçait dans la forêt sans même regarder dans ma direction.-**Edward ! **Ma main attrapa la sienne et enfin je me sentis apaisée. Il était là, à mes côtés. Doucement, sa main remonta sur ma joue et il me sourit. Son visage était redevenu le Edward que je connaissais et je ressentais l'amour que j'avais pour lui m'envahir à nouveau. Je me suis mise sur la pointe des pieds et embrassé ses lèvres avec toute l'envie qui me submergeait.-**Je t'aime... **Lui avais-je soufflé contre sa bouche.

-**Comme je t'aime... **Mais déjà sa voix s'éteignait. Je relevais le visage vers lui mais celui-ci aussi s'effaçait.

-**Edward non ! **Je ne voulais pas qu'il disparaisse.-**Reste ! Pitié reste ! Ne me ****quitte**** pas ! **Je criais mais son visage devenait transparent. Il partait... Mon prénom sur les lèvres.

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Ma tête me faisait mal mais je n'y fis pas plus attention. Je regardais la chambre et retenait un nouveau sanglot. La place à mes côtés était vide. Mon cœur battait irrégulièrement et tout était trop douloureux. Je relevai les yeux vers la porte et soudain j'entendis un bruit de pas. Ma respiration s'accéléra. Je me levai rapidement du lit et je me précipitai sur la porte. L'ouvrant en grand, j'appelai une nouvelle fois l'homme que j'aimais.

-**Edward ? **Ma vision s'habitua à la lumière et mon cœur se brisa une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était pas Edward... Il était bel et bien parti.

-**Non ma chérie... **Alice s'approcha doucement de moi, craignant une nouvelle crise de larmes qui ne tarda pas à venir. Lorsqu'elle me prit dans ses bras, je ne pus me retenir et éclatai en sanglot.

-**Il est... Alice il est vraiment... Parti... **Elle ne disait rien. Elle me caressait les cheveux et me suivit sur le sol. Mes genoux touchèrent le bois tandis qu'elle m'entourait de son réconfort. Je me balançai juste d'avant en arrière.-**Il m'a quitté, il est parti... Il est parti... **Je répétais encore et encore ces mots. Il m'avait quitté hier soir. Après son départ je n'avais que quelques souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé et mon cœur se brisait encore et encore. Il était parti...

POVE

J'étais parti... Je venais de quitter Bella. Je venais de briser la seule chose que je chérissais depuis quelques semaines. Je venais d'agir comme un véritable abruti, mais il le fallait... Pour elle, pour qu'elle avance seule...

Je ne m'étais jamais dit que c'était une bonne idée. J'avais simplement fait ce qui me semblait juste. Peut-être était-ce soudain ou même incompréhensible, mais ça m'avait percuté brusquement lorsque nous étions tous dans ce restaurant...

…

Trois heures plutôt.

Je descendais les marches de la scène, Bella à mon bras, souriante et heureuse. Comment ne pas l'être ? Nous nous étions dit « je t'aime », nous nous aimions depuis la veille sans se soucier des autres. Tout était comme j'avais voulu que cela soit. Ma petite amie plus souriante que jamais, mes amis autour d'une table en riant et pleurant de nous voir si épanouis. Tout était plus que je ne l'espérais. Mais tout à changer d'un seul coup...

Bella s'était assise à mes côtés. Le regard d'Alice avait alors fait la navette entre ce que regardait ma belle et moi, jusqu'à ce que une lueur de tristesse envahisse son regard. Comme si elle avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

J'avais serré la main de Bella et je lui avais parlé mais elle ne semblait pas m'entendre, comme prise dans un rêve. Je relevai enfin mon regard vers la source de son attention et tombai nez à nez avec une bande de jeune de notre âge dont faisait parti Sam.

Elle s'était levée sans un regard dans notre direction. Elle s'était avancée vers eux et leur avait dit bonjour toujours sans un regard vers nous. Vers moi... J'étais blessé mais je n'avais rien dit parce que c'était normal qu'elle est des amis autre que nous et... Je ne savais plus... Tout était tellement flou.

Nous avions fini par nous lever pour nous approcher mais au moment où j'allais à nouveau vers ma petite amie, elle s'était éloignée vivement de moi pour courir après Sam. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais plus ce qu'il se passait. Je l'avais regardé quitter le restaurant et n'avais pu rien tenter pour la rattraper. Mon cœur s'était déchiré mais je ne disais rien. Je gardais bonne figure et tentais un vague sourire vers ma sœur pour lui montrer que ce n'était rien. Pour l'instant...

-**Salut Alice ! **Une jeune femme un peu typeé venait de prendre ma sœur dans ses bras, un grand sourire installé sur le visage.

-**Salut Emilie ! Comment tu vas ? **Elles se regardèrent le sourire aux lèvres alors que les autres garçons l'accompagnant nous toisaient Emmett, Jasper et moi. Surtout moi en fait.

-**Et bien je vais bien. Toi aussi t'as l'air en forme ! **Répondit la dite Emilie en regardant la main de Jasper dans celle d'Alice. Ma sœur regarda Jasper souriante et acquiesça.

-**Voici, Jasper. Mon petit ami. Tu as ensuite Rosalie, la petite amie de mon frère Emmett, **Continua Alice en désignant les personnes concernées du doigt. Puis vint mon tour.- **Et ensuite voici, Edward, mon deuxième frère et... **Elle hésita sentant la tension augmenter.

-**Le nouveau petit ami de Bella n'est-ce pas ? **Finit Emilie pour ma sœur. Son visage s'était figé dans un sourire compatissant alors qu'elle me faisait un petit signe de tête. Mais cela n'enleva en rien la tension car je voyais bien que je n'étais pas le bienvenu. Les visages de ses amis montrèrent tous une grimace crispée à l'entente de la nouvelle. Ils s'étaient tous jetés un coup d'œil et je savais à partir de cet instant qu'ils étaient les amis de Jacob et que je n'avais pas ma place ici...

Un long silence commença tandis que je fixai la porte par laquelle Bella était sortie. Je mourrais d'envie d'aller la rejoindre. J'avais besoin qu'elle me rassure. J'avais besoin d'entendre que Jacob était du passé et qu'elle n'était pas de l'avis de ses amis. J'avais besoin d'entendre qu'elle avait fait son deuil contrairement à toute la troupe de ce soir apparemment. Je savais que ce Jacob était d'une influence importante. Beaucoup de gens l'aimaient, il était apprécié de tous et je commençais vraiment à me sentir oppressé de n'être que l'ombre de cet homme que je ne connaissais même pas finalement.

-**Vous ****êtes****venus**** manger ici aussi ? **Ma sœur tentait de reprendre la conversation pour apaiser cette impression de gêne entre nous tous. Je reportais mon regard sur l'assistance et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'avais entamé ma course vers la sortie. S'en était trop, il fallait que je vois Bella.

-**Je... Il faut que j'y aille. **Et j'étais sorti sous une pluie diluvienne. Etait-ce là un mauvais présage ? Je croyais que non en voyant la frêle silhouette de la femme que j'aimais devant moi. Les cheveux me tombaient devant les yeux, mes vêtements me collaient au corps et je tremblais de tous mes membres, mais qu'importe... Bella était là. A quelques mètres de moi, le corps tournait vers Sam qui était face à elle. Sans y réfléchir, je m'étais avancé vers ma belle me sentant poussé par l'envie de la tenir contre moi. Mais je me stoppai net lorsque le son de sa voix criait des paroles qui ne purent que m'achever.

-**Je... ****Je****n'ai**** jamais voulu... Enfin Sam tu sais que j'aime Jacob ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! Jamais je... **Non ! Non ! Je ne voulais pas entendre ça. Comment pouvait-elle me faire ça ? Elle m'avait dit m'aimer ! Comment pouvait-elle affirmer qu'elle ''aimait'' Jacob ? Alors c'était donc ça depuis le début ? Elle l'aimait et je n'étais que le second... Je n'étais pas ce que je croyais être... Je n'étais pas à ma place...Je n'étais plus à ma place.

**-Ha bon ? Et tu crois vraiment que ce qui s'est passé ce soir montre que tu aimes Jacob ? **Que s'était-il réellement passé ? Elle souriait, elle était heureuse ? Et alors où était le mal ? -**Il n'aurait jamais du mourir ! Surtout pour toi ! **Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dire une chose pareille. Je mourrais pour elle, si elle me le demandait. Jacob devait penser la même chose et rien ni personne n'avait le droit de dire une chose aussi cruelle, même sous l'effet de la colère.

**-Sam ! Ne... Je t'en supplie ! Ne... Ne me reproche pas la mort de Jacob. Tu sais... Tu sais que je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Arrête... **S'il n'était pas mort alors nous ne serions peut-être jamais ensemble. Si Jacob était encore présent dans la vie de Bella, jamais elle ne se serait retournée sur moi. Mon cœur se brisa à l'instant même où ses paroles percutèrent mes pensées. Elle n'avait jamais voulu la mort de Jacob pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était l'homme de sa vie. C'était lui et je ne serais que le second... toujours...

-**-Sam laisse là maintenant ! **J'en avais assez entendu. Elle venait de briser tout ce que je m'évertuais à construire depuis quelque temps. Je rendais les armes. J'en avais assez d'être le second. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Mes pensées furent stoppées à cet instant car je reçus un coup à l'arcade. Je criais de douleur, n'ayant pas vu Sam se jetait sur moi, mais bien vite je répondis à son attaque. La rage m'envahissait. Je faisais ressortir toute ma frustration, toute ma colère dans mes coups et je savais que même si Sam me frappait, je le frappais également.

Je fus tiré en arrière par deux personnes que je reconnus comme Emmett et Jasper alors que je toisais les trois gars face à moi. Sam avait la lèvre ensanglanté, l'œil droit gonflé et le regard noir de colère. Je ne devais pas être mieux que lui, bien au contraire. Rien que les regards de ses deux amis sur moi me donnèrent une nouvelle envie de me défouler.

Bella était entre nous. Je remarquais enfin l'expression attristée et choquée sur son visage. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens et elle semblait si désemparée que j'eus un nouveau coup en plein cœur. Je devais m'éloigner pour arrêter de lui faire du mal. Et pour arrêter de NOUS faire souffrir...

Soudain, je vis Sam revenir à toute allure vers moi, mais cette fois-ci Bella s'interposa laissant le poing de Sam s'abattre contre son visage. Elle s'effondra au sol tandis que je me précipitai sur elle.

-**Bella ! **Mes bras l'encerclèrent alors que je la balançai doucement, essayant de la réveiller.-**Bella regarde moi. Bella ! **

Sam restait immobile devant nous. Il avait la bouche ouverte et semblait complètement perdu devant la situation. L'un des deux garçons derrière lui le tira en arrière lorsqu'il vit Emmett et Jasper commencer à avancer vers eux pour défendre Bella. -**Viens Sam. Je pense que tu en as assez fait ! **

**-Comment est-ce que... J'ai... Je ****ne**** voulais pas... **Sam ne trouvait plus ses mots. Il regardait Bella, puis moi et son ami.

-**Tu ferais mieux de dégager ! **Emmett s'était avancé, les poings serrés et la mâchoire contractée. Il était en colère... Très en colère. J'étais beaucoup trop occupé à regarder Bella inerte dans mes bras pour dire quoique ce soit. Je me contentais de caresser son front, de dégager la mèche lui barrant le visage, d'embrasser la marque sur son arcade. Je voulais la protéger dans mes bras, dans l'étau de mon corps mais je savais que c'était insuffisant. Ce soir en était la preuve. Ses amis ne m'acceptaient pas, son père ne m'acceptait pas. Je n'étais pas le bienvenu dans la vie de Bella Swan. C'était trop tôt... Je ne le pensais pas, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Sam et ses amis s'éloignèrent finalement. Ils partirent dans la direction opposée alors qu'Alice et Rosalie arrivaient en courant vers moi.

-**Comment va-t-elle ? **Ma sœur était inquiète, plus qu'inquiète même. Je savais qu'elle avait vu ma réaction. Je savais que j'aurais droit à une discussion mais pour l'heure, c'était Bella... Rien que Bella... Encore un peu. Juste ma Bella...

**-Je vais la porter jusqu'à la maison. Ouvre moi la porte de la voiture s'il te plait Alice et toi Rosalie prend le volant. Je... Je veux rester avec elle. **Avais-je finis par souffler.

Nous regagnâmes la voiture, moi assis à l'arrière de ma Volvo, mon ange dans les bras qui soupirait faiblement. Ma sœur était montée avec les autres tandis que Rosalie nous conduisait jusqu'à chez Bella. Elle jetait des regards de temps à autre dans le rétroviseur.

-**Comment va-t-elle Edward ? **Sa voix était inquiète. Je relevai enfin le regard du doux visage de Bella et fis face aux yeux gris de Rosalie.

-**Je pense qu'elle s'est endormie. Sa respiration est calme et son corps détendu. **Au moment où je parlais ma belle bougea dans mes bras.-_**Jake... **_énième coup au cœur.

-**Ne fais pas atten...**Tenta Rosalie mais elle fut coupé une nouvelle fois par la voix de Bella.

**-**_**Edward... **_Cette dernière s'agrippa à mon torse de toutes ses forces. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux clos.

-**Elle est perdue Edward. Ne fais pas attention à tout ça. Pense juste à elle. A ce qui lui fait du bien.**

**-Rose... Elle... Elle a dit qu'elle aimait Jacob... Tu as vu la réaction de tous lorsqu'ils ont compris qui était Bella pour moi. Je ****ne**** peux pas... J'ai besoin d'elle mais je...**

**-Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir mais ne les laisse pas gagner. Parle-lui. Laisse lui une chance de te dire ce que tu as besoin d'entendre. Ne pars pas comme un voleur Edward. Tu vas l'anéantir et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux...**

**-Je l'aime Rose... **Elle me sourit timidement au travers de la petite glace du rétroviseur.

-**Et elle t'aime aussi. Les rougissements, les yeux qui pétillent et cette tendance à sourire pour rien... Elle t'aime...**

**-Mais est-ce suffisant ? Je veux dire... J'ai besoin d'avoir ma place. J'ai besoin qu'elle soit avec moi peu importe les circonstances... **

**-Laisse-lui du temps Edward. Laisse là comprendre que tu lui es essentiel. Elle le sait peut-être déjà, mais elle ne l'a pas encore remarqué c'est tout.**

**-Rosalie non ! Je lui parlerai avant de partir, mais si... Mais si elle n'arrive pas à me dire que... Je m'en irais.**

**-Tu es ****sûr**** de toi ? **Je baissai les yeux sur Bella dormant paisiblement et hochai la tête. C'était pour elle que je faisais ça. Elle avait besoin de recul. Besoin de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Je devais m'éloigner.

…

(William Fitzsimmons - 'After Afterall' from The Sparrow And The Crow)

Nous arrivâmes à la maison. Personne ne parlait. Tous avaient le regard navré. Tous se doutaient de ce qui allait se passer mais personne n'osait esquisser le moindre geste, la moindre parole vers moi. Il savait que ma décision était prise.

Sans un regard pour eux, je montai Bella jusque dans sa chambre. Je l'allongeai sur son lit et enlevai ses chaussures. Son visage était serein et un léger sourire le peignait. J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour savoir à quoi elle pensait. Mais c'était peut-être mieux que je ne sache pas... Mon cœur n'aurait pas survécu.

Ses cheveux s'étalaient sur l'oreiller, je remontai la couverture sur son corps habillé et vins de l'autre côté du lit. Je m'assis d'abord, la regardant attendri et tellement triste de la quitter, mais c'était comme ça que cela devait se passer. À l'aide de mes pieds, je finis par enlever mes chaussures et m'allongeai à ses côtés. La tête dans ma main, je me mis sur le côté pour contempler sa beauté pendant son sommeil. Elle était tellement belle...

Fébrilement, ma main libre alla jusqu'à sa joue. Je la caressai doucement, effleurant son arcade abîmée, effleurant son front dégagé. Effleurant le bout de son nez, effleurant ses lèvres... Mon cœur se serra tandis que je m'approchai d'elle.

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule. Je pris sa main et la plaçai autour de ma taille. Doucement, je remontai mon visage vers le sien. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés. Sa respiration était régulière et son cœur battait normalement. Aucun sursaut...

-**Tu sais que je t'aime... Je ferais tout pour toi... **Je murmurais tout en la contemplant. **-Mais j'ai besoin d'être sur de notre relation... Je veux qu'elle soit basée sur nous. Pas sur ton passé... Comprends-moi mon amour. Je t'en supplie... Dis-moi que c'est moi que tu aimes... Qu'il n'y a que moi. J'en ai besoin... J'en ai tellement besoin. **Une larme roula sur ma joue. J'étais triste, plus que désemparé et terriblement impuissant. La balle était dans son camp.

La porte s'ouvrit tout doucement. La tête de ma sœur passa par l'entrebâillement alors que je ne quittais pas la chaleur de Bella.

-**Je peux entrer ? **Elle parlait d'une façon à peine audible, ne voulant certainement pas réveiller Bella. Je ne répondis rien et continuai de regarder le visage de mon ange.

-**Edward... **Je sentis juste le lit du côté de Bella s'affaisser. Je vis juste le visage désespéré de ma sœur. Je vis juste une larme couler le long de sa joue alors que mon doigt caressait la mâchoire de mon amour sans réellement y faire attention.-**Ne vous faites pas de mal. Ça ne sert à rien de la fuir. Tu sais que tu l'aimes et tu sais qu'elle t'aime...**

**-Mais elle l'aime plus que moi... **Avais-je répondu la voix à peine audible. Une nouvelle caresse, une nouvelle larme. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. J'étais amoureux d'une femme qui en aimait deux en même temps.

-**Elle l'a aimé oui... Mais aujourd'hui ce n'est plus Jacob qu'elle voit... C'est toi... Elle t'aime toi. Son regard, ses rougeurs. Elles te sont destinaient... **

**-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure. Elle a dit qu'elle aimait Jacob.**

**-Non Edward ! Elle a aimé Jacob, maintenant c'est toi. **

**-Non Alice ! Elle a dit qu'elle aime Jacob... ****J'étais**** là, elle le ****ressentait**** comme une évidence, quelque chose qui fera toujours partie d'elle. Et je le conçois c'est normal... Mais pas à partir du moment ****où**** elle ne l'a pas encore oublié. Elle n'a pas encore fait son deuil... Alice. ****Je****n'ai**** pas envie de la quitter. Crois moi je l'aime vraiment cette femme.** Je regardai Alice, puis Bella et repris plus sévèrement.-**Mais je ****ne**** peux plus être ****dans**** l'ombre de Jacob. Ne me demande pas de m'effacer. J'ai besoin qu'elle m'aime moi... Et rien que moi. Je veux que Jacob soit son passé et non son présent. Et toi et moi savons que ce n'est pas encore le cas. Vous ne pouvez pas me blâmer de vouloir l'exclusivité. Je ne demande pas qu'elle l'oublie, je demande juste... Son amour. Son seul amour... Sans Jacob, sans personne... **Mon nez toucha sa clavicule dispersant mon souffle chaud sur son cou et la faisant frissonner.-**Juste elle et moi... Rien que nous. **

**-Et ça arrivera... Je sais que ça arrivera. J'en suis convaincu. **Je reportai mon regard sur ma sœur qui semblait tellement sûre de ses paroles. Un léger sourire me gagna mais je ne dis rien.

-**Peut-être... Mais pas tant qu'elle n'en soit certaine. **Alice se passa une main dans les cheveux tandis qu'elle soupirait.

-**Alors tu vas t'en aller ? C'est fini entre vous c'est ça ? **Je vis une larme couler sur sa joue de nouveau et sentis mon cœur faire un sursaut de douleur.

-**Oui... C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. **Ma voix était à peine audible. J'avais encore du mal à croire que j'allais quitter ma raison de vivre. Je ne voulais pas le comprendre, je ne voulais pas me l'admettre. Pourtant c'était ce qui allait se passer à son réveil. J'allais la quitter...

**Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache ce qu'elle veut vraiment... Alors à cet instant, je serais là, ****tapi**** dans l'ombre, juste dans l'attente de l'entendre me dire qu'elle m'aime à nouveau et que je suis le seul homme de sa vie... **Finis-je dans un léger sourire. Je disais ses mots, juste pour réconforter ma sœur, mais je n'en étais pas convaincu moi même. La balle était dans le camp de Bella. Et le temps qu'elle ne sera pas pleinement convaincue de ce qu'elle veut, je m'éloignerais.

Alice me rendit mon sourie bien que je savais qu'elle n'en était nullement convaincue. Elle se leva et contourna le lit. Je restais de mon côté. Le nez dans le cou de ma belle, le cœur serré et les sanglots prêts à sortir. Mais je ne me laisserais pas aller. Il fallait que je sois fort et que je force Bella à être sûre de ses sentiments. Quitte à nous faire souffrir... Juste quelques minutes... Ou quelques heures...

La main de ma sœur glissa sur ma joue, ses lèvres touchèrent mon front puis elle me murmura au creux de l'oreille.

-**Je t'aime petit frère. Je vous aime ****tous**** les deux et ça... ça me fait du mal de vous voir dans cet état ****tous**** les deux. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, n'en doutes jamais. **Elle s'éloigna et dégagea une mèche de cheveux de mon front. Puis, dans un dernier petit bruit la porte se ferma sur elle, me laissant profiter pleinement de la beauté de mon amour...

-**Je le sais Alice... **Finis-je par dire avant de sombrer dans le sommeil moi aussi.

…

Fin du flash-back.

Puis, elle se réveilla et tout bascula... Je l'avais perdue...

(The Fray- Never Say Never)

Flash-Back...

J'étais assis à ses côtés, lui caressant la joue, le front... C'était ma Bella... Mon amour, celle que j'aimerais toujours, allongée dans ce lit et je réalisai qu'elle allait me manquer terriblement. Je fermai les yeux sous le poids de la douleur quand soudain la douceur d'une caresse me fit revenir à la réalité. J'ouvris les yeux et ne regardai que le visage inquiet de la plus belle femme de la terre.

Elle se releva rapidement, peut-être même un peu trop vite. Elle passa ses mains sur mes joues, regardant si tout allait bien. -**Edward... **Avait-elle soufflé le sourire aux lèvres, rassurée de voir que je n'avais rien... Du moins, physiquement.

-**Bella.**..Il fallait lui dire. Je savais que j'étais brutal, que j'étais lâche mais je devais lui dire et maintenant.-**Je m'en vais,** Et c'était finalement sorti.

-**Quoi ? **Elle tremblait, elle tremblait putain ! Et je me sentais encore plus mal._ Pourquoi ! _J'en avais assez de tout ça ! Elle commença à s'agiter dans mes mains.-**Tu... NON ! Tu... **_Si mon amour... Si... Je suis tellement désolé. _**  
**

-**J'en ai assez de tout ça ! Je ne veux plus être dans l'ombre de Jacob. **J'essayais d'être distant, de ne pas lui montrer que j'étais entrain de nous briser le cœur autant à elle qu'à moi mais c'était peine perdue.-**Ce qui s'est passé ce soir n'a rien d'anormal. Au contraire, c'était normal dans le sens où personne ici n'a oublié Jacob. Y compris toi. **Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux qui étaient tellement douloureux que je crus en mourir à la seconde. J'étais triste et anéanti. Mais c'était pour notre bien. _N'est-ce pas ? Qui étais-je entrain de convaincre ?... _

-**Je... Ne me laisse pas...**_Ne me fais pas ça Bella... Arrête de pleurer s'il te plait ! Je t'en supplie..._ J'avais fermé les poings ainsi que les yeux tandis que j'essayais de rester impassible, mais putain ! Je souffrais !

-**Je ne veux plus être le second Bella ! Tu comprends ? **_Si seulement tu n'avais jamais été avec lui ! Si seulement tu pouvais m'aimer comme je t'aime ! _.-**Es-tu capable de me dire que Jacob n'est plus rien pour toi ? Et tu capables de me dire ''Edward il n'y a plus que toi dans ma vie ?''  
**

**-Edward... Je... Tu sais que je t'aime... Je te l'ai dit ! Ça ne signifiait pas rien pour moi... Tu ****sais... Pourquoi ? **_Ça ne me suffit plus... Si tu savais mon amour... Si tu savais comme j'ai mal..._

**-Mais ça ne me suffit plus. Tu dois faire un choix Bella. Tu dois choisir entre ta vie d'avant et ta vie d'aujourd'hui. Avec moi...  
**

**-Comment peux-tu me demander ça ? Pas comme ça ? Pas maintenant alors que... **Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle doutait autant de nous ?...

**-Bella ! Je n'en peux plus de cette situation moi non plus ! J'en ai marre d'être la dernière roue du carrosse. Ce qui s'est passé ce soir n'était rien de plus que ce que je prévoyais ! Que ce soit toi ou tes amis et même ta famille, personne n'a fait un trait sur Jacob. Mais il est temps de vous réveiller. Jacob est mort et je ne peux plus vivre dans l'ombre d'une personne qui n'est plus de ce monde. Je suis Edward. Pas Jake ! Je ne peux plus tout ça... Je suis désolé. **Et voilà... Je venais de parler d'une traite. J'étais anéanti d'avoir dit toutes ces choses mais il le fallait. Je n'arrêtais pas de me le répéter. Il le fallait.

**-Edward non ! Ne... Ne me laisse pas... Je t'en supplie. **Je voulais tellement la prendre dans mes bras. Lui dire que je n'avais pas envie de la laisser, lui dire que je l'aimais... à un point qu'elle ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer.

**-Alors dis-le ! Dis que tu me choisis moi ! **_Dis-le ! S'il te plait ! Dis-le..._

**-Je... Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps. **J'avais secoué la tête, c'était fini... La réalité était là. Elle hésitait une nouvelle fois et je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Mes yeux se fermèrent...**  
**

-**Je ne peux pas Bella. Ce n'est pas ce que tu aurais du dire. **_C'était fini..._-**Ni ce que j'aurais voulu entendre.** Elle était restée impassible. Elle me regardait alors que je ne pouvais empêcher la larme trop lourde coulée. Il fallait que je sorte de cette chambre. Je m'étais reculé jusqu'à la porte et j'étais sorti rapidement sans qu'elle n'esquisse le moindre geste vers moi.

Je courrais à présent, descendant les escaliers rapidement, voulant fuir cette douleur dans ma poitrine. -**Edward où vas-tu ? **Ma sœur s'était retournée vers l'entrée en entendant mes pas précipités dans les escaliers. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de la regarder et j'avais juste laissé échapper un -**Je pars d'ici... ****J'étouffe**** ! **

Et c'était vrai ! J'étouffais. J'étouffais de douleur, d'avoir été rejeté par celle que j'aimais plus que tout ! _Mais merde ! Pourquoi elle me faisait ça ! _

J'entendais à peine les ''Edward'' fuser du salon. Je me précipitai vers ma portière les larmes aux yeux et tentai de contrôler ma respiration.

J'allumai le contact et restai bloqué quelques secondes à regarder devant moi. Je ne savais pas quoi exactement mais lorsque ma vue revint à la réalité Bella était face à la voiture. Elle s'était approchée rapidement de mon côté mais je ne voulais pas la voir par peur de craquer. De revenir en arrière. Je resserrais mes mains sur le volant alors que les siennes se posaient sur le rebord de ma vitre ouverte.

-**Laisse-moi partir Bella. **Je ne la regardais pas. Je ne voulais pas la voir.-**Laisse-moi. **Avais-je dit plus fortement tandis que j'enlevais ses mains de ma voiture. Elle se dégagea surprise de mon rejet mais je ne me retournais pas. J'enclenchai la première et démarrai laissant l'amour de ma vie, le cœur brisé derrière moi...

Fin du Flash-Back...

Après cela, je me retrouvai sur cette route me ramenant chez moi. Je laissai les musiques douloureuses envahirent l'habitacle de la voiture et conduis sans même réfléchir à ce qui se passait. Tout était devenu mécanique, que ce soit ma respiration, mon esprit, mes paroles. J'étais en mode automatique à partir du moment où j'avais laissé mon âme entre les mains de Bella. Elle ne pouvait être ailleurs.

J'essuyai une nouvelle larme coulant sur ma joue, laissai passer un nouveau soupir et ravalai une nouvelle boule de tristesse qui menaçait de surgir.

Lorsque j'étais parti je n'avais même pas dit au revoir aux autres. Je voulais juste m'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de ce qui restait la meilleure chose que je n'avais jamais connu et putain ! Elle me manquait déjà affreusement. J'en étais arrivé au point où chaque fois que mon esprit sortait de mes songes, je voyais le visage de Bella encore souriante, me sauter dans les bras et me dire combien elle m'aimait. Mais ça, c'était terminé maintenant. Je venais de la quitter...

La ville de New-York pointait le bout de son nez. Je n'étais même pas épuisé par toute la route que j'avais faite. J'étais heureux de rentrer chez moi. J'avais besoin de me retrouver dans un environnement familier. Bien que chaque pièce respirerait probablement l'odeur de ma belle.

Je garai la voiture devant mon immeuble et descendis de l'habitacle surchauffée sans réfléchir. Je n'avais même pas récupéré mon sac avant de partir. J'attendrais qu'Alice me le ramène...

Je grimpai enfin les marches jusqu'à chez moi et arrivai devant la porte de mon appartement. Je soupirai et entrai finalement. La lumière était éteinte et je ne pris pas la peine de l'allumer. La pénombre deviendrait ma meilleure amie. Je perdais le goût de tout sans Bella. Elle m'était tellement devenue essentiel. En deux mois, juste deux mois que je la connaissais, elle m'avait totalement envouté. Je savais que c'était elle que je voulais dans ma vie. Mais pourquoi tout était forcément si compliqué.

Je retirai mes chaussures à l'aide de mes pieds et m'avançai dans la pièce sombre. Mon piano prônait au milieu de la pièce. J'avais besoin de me libérer, j'avais besoin de ressortir le besoin de Bella à mes côtés...

(Even Now - William Fitzsimmons)

Mes doigts glissèrent sur la surface de mon ''Petrof'' et c'est en tremblant que je m'installai face aux touches d'ivoires. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai aller au son de la musique. Jusqu'à ce que le doux visage de Bella apparaisse à nouveau et que mon cœur ne s'emballe.

« _**Tu es si gentil avec moi Edward... »**_ J'entendais le son de sa voix, je la sentais presque accoudée au piano, le regard pétillant vers moi. Elle porterait son éternel jean délavé et elle aurait toujours ce pull trop grand à l'effigie de l'université qu'elle avait fréquenté. Elle le mettait souvent quand elle restait chez elle.

« _**Autant être à l'aise dans ses vêtements quand on est chez **__**soi**__** non ? » **_C'était ce qu'elle m'avait dit une fois alors que j'étais chez elle. Je l'avais interrogé du regard feignant l'indifférence alors que je ne la trouvais que plus merveilleuse. Je souriais à son manque total d'amour envers la mode, mais le pire dans tout cela, c'est que ça ne l'empêchait en rien d'être magnifique. Si elle serait devant moi, je suis sûr qu'elle aurait ses cheveux attachés dans un chignon non travaillé. Je pouvais encore voir quelques unes de ses boucles s'échapper du crayon tenant sommairement le tout. Oh oui, elle serait si belle... Elle l'était d'ailleurs... Mais je réalisais maintenant que je ne pourrais plus observer le froncement de ses sourcils lorsqu'elle réfléchissait. La façon dont elle se mordait souvent la lèvre inférieure chaque fois que son esprit s'évadait. Les rougeurs qui m'étaient destinées lorsque je lui faisais un compliment où qu'elle était au centre de l'attention... Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris c'est qu'elle avait toujours été au centre de l'attention. De mon attention. Elle était devenue ma planète, mon astre et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de graviter autour d'elle. Mais tout ça était fini et je me sentais mal. Tellement mal...

J'avais quitté ma place et je marchais dans mon appartement sans but. Mes mains passaient dans mes cheveux que je tirais en arrière tout en soufflant fortement. J'avais une boule dans l'estomac et je me sentais si seul. Comment en était-on arrivé là ?

Après quelques minutes à errer sans raison, je m'allongeais dans mon fauteuil, le bras passé par dessus mes yeux et me laissait enfin aller à ma douleur... C'était devenu trop oppressant, il fallait que ça sorte. Mais au moment ou ma gorge libéra son premier sanglot, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit. Je ne bougeai pas de ma place, toujours mon bras sur le visage, cachant mes larmes alors que le fauteuil bougea.

J'entendis le bruit du frigo et le claquement familier d'un carton rempli de bière. Je décidai d'enfin ouvrir les yeux et regardai Emmett et Jasper. Emmett s'était assis sur la table basse à mes côtés tandis que Jasper s'était installé à mes pieds. Sans un mot, mon frère me tendit une bouteille que j'attrapai résigné. Il en tendit une à Jasper puis s'en prit une. Puis toujours sans dire quoique ce soit, ils avancèrent leurs bouteilles pour faire s'entrechoquer nos bières ensemble, un léger sourire aux lèvres, me montrant qu'ils étaient là.

…

POV B

Alice m'avait emmené dans ma chambre et s'était couchée à mes côtés. Elle avait sa tête contre mon dos et ses bras enroulés autour de moi.

(William Fitzsimmons & Priscilla Ahn - I Don't Feel It Anymore)

-**Shuttt. Je suis là Bella. Tout ira bien... Fais-moi confiance. **Je ne disais rien, continuant de pleurer silencieusement. Peut-être allais-je me réveiller d'un mauvais cauchemar. Edward réapparaitrait d'ici quelques minutes pour me prendre dans ses bras et me dire que tout ce qui c'était passé n'était qu'un horrible mauvais rêve.

Toc,toc,toc...

Je me relevai légèrement, pensant que mes pensées avaient été entendues mais dès l'instant où le visage de Rosalie apparut derrière la porte, je me recouchai plongeant ma tête dans l'oreiller. _Alors c'était ça ? Il était vraiment parti ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir __aimé__ tellement fort pour me quitter subitement..._

Rose s'avança dans la chambre et se plaça sur le bord du lit de mon côté. Je sentis Alice se décaler et me tirer vers elle. Je vis Rose s'installer dans le lit et se mettre face à moi, un bras autour de ma taille elle aussi, nous collant toutes les trois. Son autre main passa sous ma joue, elle avait un regard compatissant et attendait simplement que je dise quelque chose. Mais au lieu de cela, je laissais couler la larme trop lourde de mes yeux et les fermaient finalement. J'essayais d'oublier tout ça. J'essayais de penser à autre chose, mais le visage d'Edward réapparaissait constamment. Il était ancré dans ma tête, il était ancré dans mon cœur, et il avait pris avec lui ma putain d'âme ! J'étais une coquille vide. Il m'avait pris mon âme dès lors qu'il m'avait quitté. C'était lui... Et personne d'autre...

-**Comment tu vas ? **Rosalie me chuchotait ses mots, la main sur ma joue essuyant la larme qui coulait une nouvelle fois. Je sentis le menton d'Alice se poser sur mon épaule.

-**Mal... **Ma voix était rauque et ma gorge me brûlait. Je baissais les yeux et renfonçais ma tête dans l'oreiller. Lorsque je regardai ma taille, je vis les bras de mes deux amies autour de moi. Elles me soutenaient elles étaient là pour moi.-**Où sont Jasper et Emmett ? **Je tentais une légère discussion bien que mon cœur n'y était pas du tout. Mais j'avais le souvenir d'une Alice désemparée par mon comportement suite à la mort de Jacob et je ne voulais pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Edward n'était pas mort. Il m'avait quitté et je ne savais pas réellement pourquoi mais il n'était pas mort. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Pour elles...

-**Ils sont... En ****fait****, ils sont partis rejoindre Edward. Ils se sont dit qu'on serait mieux entre nous. Et ****qu'Edward****... Enfin... **Je savais qu'elle voulait me protéger en disant cela. Mais je devais accepter la vérité.

**-Oui, ils ont eu raison. Edward aura besoin de compagnie également... **Entendre son prénom, le dire aussi devenait douloureux. Mon cœur se serra mais je préférai rester silencieuse. Je retenais les larmes et regardais le visage de Rose compatissant.

-**On rentrera avec toi mercredi. Charlie sors lundi c'est bien ça ? **Alice parlait doucement, n'osant peut-être pas casser la quiétude du moment. Même si elle était courte.

-**Oui... C'est bien ça... Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça. **Ma vue s'était figée sur un point imaginaire derrière la tête de Rosalie.

-**On ****n'est**** pas obligé mais on le veut Bella. On est ensemble quoiqu'il arrive. **Avait répliqué Rose. Sa main continuait à caresser tendrement ma joue tandis que le visage d'Alice restait calé sur mon épaule. Je me sentais en sécurité, peut-être pas apaisée ou heureuse mais... Soutenue et surtout, je n'étais pas seule...

-**Merci les filles... **Elles ne répliquèrent rien à cela et se contentèrent de se réinstaller contre moi.

Toute l'après-midi nous étions restées allongées sur ce lit, enlacées toutes les trois. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, sans jamais évoquer le sujet Edward. Je les en remerciais d'ailleurs pour ça. Cela m'avait fait du bien.

Sur les coups de dix neufs heures, nous étions descendues manger. Je n'avais pas vraiment le cœur à la nourriture et tournais ma fourchette dans mon assiette depuis un bon quart d'heure.

-**Ha non Bella ! Je te préviens tu manges ! Hors de question de jouer la grève de la faim !**

Je relevai les yeux vers ma meilleure amie qui pointait sa cuillère en bois vers moi et tentai un regard vers Rose. Elle avait un sourire aux lèvres et regardait Alice amusée. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de rire alors qu'Alice et Rosalie se regardaient surprises. Puis, leurs lèvres s'étendirent et elles se mirent à rire également. Pourquoi exactement ? Aucune idée ! Peut-être était-ce le simple fait de voir ma meilleure amie me materner comme elle l'avait toujours fait. La sauce contenue sur la cuillère d'Alice vola dans la pièce tandis que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit bruyamment. Je regardais par dessus mon épaule et retournais ensuite ma vision vers mes amies.

-**Qui cela peut bien être à cette heure-ci ? **Leur demandai-je confuse. Elles levèrent les épaules et m'indiquèrent la porte du menton. Je me levais, faisant abstraction de mon cœur qui battait fortement, espérant surement que ce soit Edward derrière cette porte.

D'une main tremblante, j'enclenchai la poignée et ouvris doucement la porte.

-**Salut ! **Je ne laissai pas le pouvoir à mon interlocuteur de continuer ses salutations. Je lui claquai la porte au nez et montai dans ma chambre les larmes menaçant une nouvelle fois.

Mon corps s'étala sur le lit, ma tête fut bien vite cachée dans mes bras tandis que j'essayai de respirer normalement. C'était de sa faute tout ça ! S'il ne m'avait pas dit toutes ces choses, s'il s'était juste contenté d'être heureux pour moi, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. Je serais dans les bras d'Edward à l'heure qu'il est, heureuse à nouveau. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait fait remonter des souvenirs, des sentiments que j'essayais en vain de contenir au fond de moi. Je le détestais pour ça, je le détestais pour tout.

(Annie Lennox- Dark road)

-**Bella...**

**-Vas t-en ! **Hurlais-je la tête contre ma couverture. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Ses excuses, il pouvait se les garder.

-**Bella s'il te plaît... Il faut qu'on parle. **Je sentis une main sur mon épaule alors que le lit s'affaissait de nouveau. Brutalement, je retirai la main de mon corps et je me reculai.

-**Je n'ai rien à te dire Sam ! Tu ne fais plus parti des personnes que je considère comme mes amis. Maintenant sors d'ici ! **Ma voix était tranchante et mon sang bouillonnait dans mon visage.

-**Bella... **Il ne bougea pas du lit alors que je me levai et que je me plaçai devant la porte, prêt à lui ouvrir pour qu'il s'en aille. Une grimace prit place sur son visage alors qu'une larme lui échappa.-**Bella, j'ai si mal... **Sa main s'était portée à son cœur. Il me suppliait du regard alors que je le voyais succomber au chagrin. Je fis un pas instinctif vers lui mais me stoppai en repensant à la scène qu'il m'avait faite hier.

-**T'avais pas le droit de te comporter comme ça ! Tu m'as... Je me suis sentie tellement mal moi aussi... Mais ce n'était pas à cause du chagrin, c'était à cause de toi ! Toi, que je croyais mon ami.**

**-Et je le suis. **Me dit-il en se levant du lit et en s'approchant de moi.

-**Tu l'étais. **Répliquai-je plus doucement.-**Pourquoi avoir dit toutes ces choses Sam ? Pourquoi ****continuer**** à me faire souffrir alors que je venais à peine de faire mon deuil. T'avais pas le droit de me faire ça... **Je secouai la tête, énervée, perdue, triste...

-**Je n'arrive pas à faire mon deuil Bella... J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il va franchir cette porte et te prendre dans ses bras. Chaque fois que je sors à la réserve, chaque rue que je traverse, un souvenir revient. C'était mon meilleur ami Bella. J'ai grandi avec lui, on était inséparable et il est mort ! Putain, il est mort ! **Il s'était rassis sur le bord du lit, la tête entre les mains.**-Il est mort... **Il pleurait... Je n'avais jamais vu Sam pleurer. Même le jour de l'enterrement de Jacob, il n'avait pas versé une larme. Il regardait juste la même chose que moi. Cet endroit où demeurerait à jamais son frère d'âme.

J'avançai vers lui et je m'accroupis. Je détachai ses mains tenant son visage et l'obligeai à me regarder.

-**Je sais... Je sais ce que tu ressens. **Je pleurais moi aussi à présent. Il venait de faire ressortir tellement de chose.

-**Non Bella ! Tu savais ce que je ressentais mais plus aujourd'hui... Tu... L'as remplacé.**

**-Jamais je ne remplacerais Jake... Il restera à jamais mon premier amour. Mais Sam... Tu... Tu ne peux pas me demander de rester à attendre un mort. Je dois avancer. Ça fait presque un an. Je ****ne**** peux pas rester à m'enfoncer dans ma solitude. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher une chose ****pareille****. J'ai aimé Jake. Plus que ma propre vie et jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier, mais avec Edward c'était... C'était quelque chose qui me faisait du bien.**

**-Mais pourquoi moi je n'arrive pas à l'oublier? Tout le monde semble avancer, tout le monde semble se souvenir de Jake au lieu de continuer à le faire exister. Même toi ! Mais moi, je ne peux pas. J'ai encore besoin de lui. ****Je****n'arrive**** pas à me faire à l'idée qu'il est parti définitivement. **Il remit ses mains sur son visage honteux et recommença à parler douloureusement.-**Je veux croire qu'il est encore là.**

**-Mais tu ne peux pas ! Il est mort Sam ! Jake est mort ! **Je le secouai pour le faire revenir sur terre. J'avais mal, je souffrais de ce qu'il se passait mais il fallait autant pour lui que pour moi. Sam devait avancer. Il devait me laisser refaire ma vie.-**Tu ****ne**** peux pas continuer comme ça. Faut que ça s'arrête. Tu dois faire ton deuil...**

**-Je sais... **Finit-il par souffler. Ses pleurs se calmèrent ainsi que les miens. J'étais toujours accroupie devant lui alors qu'il avait juste la tête baissée et les mains croisées devant lui.

De longues minutes passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne disent quoique ce soit. J'avais fini par m'asseoir sur le sol toujours face à lui et moi-même, je regardais le sol, perdue dans mes pensées.

-**Pourquoi parles-tu de ta relation avec Edward au passé ? Ne me dis pas que... **Je ne répondis rien et m'affaissai d'avantage. Mon cœur se comprima dans ma poitrine alors que je repensais à lui. Il me manquait, c'était indéniable. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Pensait-il à moi ? Heureusement Jasper et Emmett devaient être près de lui à l'heure qu'il est. Je savais que ce serait une bonne chose pour lui. -**Je suis désolée Bella... **Je ne répondis toujours rien. Reverrais-je Edward un jour ? Peut-être bientôt ? Comment je réagirais ? Est-ce qu'il allait me fuir dès aujourd'hui ? Est-ce qu'il accepterait de me parler ? Car oui, j'avais décidé de lui parler. Je voulais récupérer la seule chose qui me faisait du bien. Je voulais récupérer l'homme que j'aimais. Il n'avait pas le droit de me quitter comme ça. J'allais me battre pour notre amour. J'allais lui montrer que Jacob était du passé et qu'il n'y avait plus que lui. Mais d'abord... Je devais vraiment faire mon deuil. Je devais oublier Jacob... Et Sam aussi...

(Damien Rice-Your Ghost)

-**Tu te souviens de la fois où vous vous étiez fait attraper par l'affreuse madame Tanner ? **Sam releva les yeux vers moi, le regard surpris que je parle de cette histoire à cet instant. Mais bien vite, un léger sourire peignit son visage et il laissa échapper un rire discret.

-**Oh que oui je m'en rappelle ! On avait décidé d'aller lui piquer ses vieilles gaines délavées pour en faire un drapeau. Lorsqu'elle nous avait surpris dans son jardin entrain de décrocher ses sous vêtements de la corde à linge, elle avait attrapé son ****balai**** et nous avait couru après pendant au moins une heure. **Il riait de bon cœur maintenant alors que je ne pouvais que le suivre. **C'est qu'elle était endurante la vieille. **

-**C'était mon père qui vous avez attrapé finalement. Il était venu ramener des papiers chez les Sues qui vivaient à côté de chez elle. Il avait entendu la vieille Tanner ****hurler**** et il était intervenu tout de suite. Je me souviens encore de son récit quand il m'avait dit de ne jamais vous prendre comme exemple. **Je riais encore, laissant couler une nouvelle fois une larme, mais de joie ce coup-ci. Sam lui aussi riait en se remémorant la scène.

-**Jake avait eu droit à un sacré sermon de ton père. Il ne savait plus ****où**** se mettre c'était trop drôle.**

**-Il faut avouer que tu avais tout remis sur son dos, le pauvre.**

**-Hey ! Il l'avait cherché ! C'était son idée ! **On explosa de rire. Je me tenais les côtes alors que Sam pleurait hilare de ses souvenirs. On se calma doucement.-**Il me manque... **Sam avait soufflé ses paroles la tête baissée.

-**A nous aussi il nous manque ! **Alice était à la porte suivi de près pas Rosalie. Elle nous regarda, Sam et moi, et sourit.

-**Alice ? Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ? **Lui avais-je demandé. Elle soupira puis fit un signe à Rosalie de la suivre. Elles entrèrent toutes les deux dans la chambre et s'installèrent sur le lit.

-**Assez longtemps oui... **Elle me scruta quelques secondes, puis regarda Sam pour enfin reprendre la parole une lueur dans les yeux... -**Je me souviens d'une anecdote moi aussi. On venait d'arriver à Forks et c'était la première fois que j'allais rencontrer ton père. **Dit-elle tout en me regardant. **-Jacob était là à nous attendre sur le pas de la porte. On ****n'avait**** même pas ****mis**** un pied ****hors**** de la voiture qu'il s'était jeté sur toi et qu'il commençait à t'embrasser furieusement devant tous les voisins. **Je souriais à ce souvenir, me remémorant comme c'était bon d'être dans ses bras.-**Et puis, Charlie était sorti le fusil à la main. Il avait commencé à menacer Jake de le tuer s'il n'enlevait pas ses sales pattes tout de suite de sa fille chérie... **Avait-elle continué amusée. Je ris suivi de près par Sam et même Rosalie. Elle ne connaissait pas Jacob, mais c'était bon d'avoir une personne à qui raconter toutes nos anecdotes. Ça faisait du bien.

-**Tu ****as**** du être ****effrayée**** de le voir sortir son fusil alors que tu ne le connaissais même pas. **Dis-je à Alice.

-**Je savais qu'il n'était pas chargé. Donc non pas vraiment. **Elle faisait la fière mais je me souviens que sur le moment elle avait la bouche grande ouverte et devait nous prendre pour des fous. Surtout quand trois secondes plus tard, mon père avait explosé de rire et était venu m'embrasser pour ensuite taper sur l'épaule de Jacob.

-**Bien ****sûr**** Alice... **

**-Je suis ****sûre**** que se devait être quelqu'un de bien ! **C'était la première fois que Rose s'exprimait depuis quelques minutes. Elle avait une lueur de curiosité dans les yeux alors qu'un sourire en coin la gagnait. Je souriais et acquiesçais de la tête.-**Il était plus que ça Rose... C'était Jacob ! **Avais-je dit comme une évidence.

-**Continuez ! Racontez-moi encore des choses sur vous... J'ai envie de savoir ! **J'étais surprise que Rosalie veuille connaître nos souvenirs avec Jacob mais j'étais heureuse. Alors se fut sans me poser de question que j'avais démarrée le récit d'une nouvelle anecdote...

Après cela, nous avions continué à parler des souvenirs que nous avions avec Jacob. Un coup c'était Sam qui parlait, puis c'était Alice, tantôt moi également... Ça faisait tellement de bien d'enfin se libérer. Je me sentais vidée, libre, plus sereine. Mais surtout je souriais, presqu'à chaque récit, un énorme sourire se figeait sur mes lèvres. Il y avait tant de chose que j'avais oublié, tant de détails qui commençaient à s'échapper et c'était agréable de s'en rappeler certaines fois. Comme ce soir...

Au final, j'étais soulagée et j'étais heureuse de voir que nous avions beaucoup de souvenirs avec lui. On ne pourra jamais oublier Jacob. Il sera toujours présent dans nos âmes, dans notre cœur. La mort ni changera rien. Sam n'avait pas à s'en faire... Il existerait toujours... à travers nos souvenirs... Nous étions entrain de faire définitivement notre deuil... Une bonne fois pour toute...

…

Il devait être un peu plus de deux heures du matin lorsque je reportais mon regard sur Alice. Elle était allongée sur mon oreiller, les yeux à moitié fermés et le sourire aux lèvres. Je tournais légèrement le visage vers Rosalie qui dormait déjà profondément. Elle s'était repliée sur elle même tandis que sa respiration était régulière et son visage serein.

-**Je crois que je vais y aller... **Sam venait de se lever et remettait sa veste sur ses épaules. Je me levais et je l'accompagnais jusqu'à la porte.

-**Bonne nuit Sam... **Il était sorti puis s'était tourné vers moi du bas des marches du porche.

-**Bella ? **Je relevais le regard vers lui.-**Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça va s'arranger avec... Edward ? **Je baissais les yeux sur mes mains entortillées.

-**Je l'espère... **Avais-je murmuré.

-**Je l'espère aussi... Parce que tu le mérites ! Tu es une fille bien... Et... Je suis... Je suis ****sincèrement**** désolé pour ce que je vous ai infligé. Tu es une fille bien Bella. Il reviendra ! Je te le promets ! **J'avais relevé le visage vers lui et je lui avais souris. Le remerciant silencieusement pour ça mais étant vraiment incapable de parler.

Je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi lorsqu'il m'interpella une nouvelle fois.-**Juste une dernière chose... Un dernier souvenir qui me revient en tête... Une semaine avant son départ Jacob était venu voir son père à la réserve et il était... étrange. On voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Au début j'ai cru que c'était un problème avec toi, mais en y repensant, c'était louche Bella ! Il y avait un truc pas clair. Il ne me parlait plus de son travail depuis un petit moment, il restait évasif sur ce qu'il faisait... Tu ne ****t'aies**** jamais posé de question ? Pourquoi ce gars était dans votre garage, ce soir là, à cet instant ? **Je ne répondais rien. J'étais abasourdie parce qu'il me disait. Il n'avait pas tort, loin de là. C'est vrai que je ne pensais qu'au fait que Jacob soir mort, mais était-ce une mort hasardeuse ? Est-ce qu'il s'était mis dans les ennuis qui l'ont poussé à la mort ? Mon dieu ! J'espérais que non !

-**Je n'y avais. Pas réfléchis en ****fait****. **J'avais peut-être raté quelque chose. J'avais vu Jacob changer. Il avait des réactions étranges c'est vrai et il était plus distant. Je le voyais souvent rentrer étrange. Comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Que se passait-il réellement ? Avait-il des ennuis ? Je ne savais pas, mais il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net.-**Bonne nuit Sam. **Lui dis-je distraitement les sourcils froncés déjà entrain de me repasser les choses que j'aurais pu rater. Il fallait que je rentre à la maison. J'étais sûre de pouvoir trouver des choses.

-**Bonne nuit Bella. **J'avais oublié qu'il était encore là, complètement perdue dans mes pensées. Il s'éloigna alors que je refermai la porte derrière moi, pleins de questions en tête. Que s'était-il passé réellement ?

...

Bon alors ! Parlons peu parlons bien ! Bientôt les révélations sur la mort de Jacob, Bella reverra t-elle Edward ? Est-ce qu'il lui laissera une chance ? Arf ! Trop hate de savoir la suite moi ! A mais oui c'est vrai c'est moi qui écrit ! mdr Que je suis bête des fois ! :-)

Bon bein il vous faudra patienter un peu... La suite très vite !

Je vous embrasse à très vite

Luna


	24. Chapter 23

**Hello Everybody !**

**Je suis désolée de n'avoir pu vous répondre... *_* Comme je l'ai dit sur ''Je te hais'', je viens de passer par un mauvais cap dans ma vie. Mais tout va bien... Il faut avancer n'est-ce pas ? **

**Je vous remercie toutes énorméments pour votre soutien et vos encouragements. Chaque review m'a énormément touchée et bien que le nombre diminue, je continue et j'écris... C'est plus fort que moi. **

**J'avoue que ça me fait mal de voir que ma fiction n'est pas forcément lu, ou merrite de s'y attarder, mais qu'importe. C'est mon premier écrit, mon bébé donc je la finirai et plutôt deux fois qu'une !**

**Merci à celles qui continuent d'être derrière moi quoiqu'il arrive... Je ne serais pas la même sans vous. *_***

**Sur ce, place au chapitre...**

POVE.

(Civil Twilight-Quiet in My town)

Putain de mal de crâne. Je me relevai et regardai l'heure qu'il était. Génial ! Vingt trois heures trente passé, et j'étais déjà dans un piteux état. Je m'écartai des bras d'Emmett qui ronflait prodigieusement et poussai la main de Jasper dormant dans le canapé à nos côtés. On avait sacrément abusé sur la bière pour être dans un état pareil. Je posai le pied sur le sol, marchant sur une canette rescapée et repensai à ce qu'il venait de se passer, une main sur le crâne, l'autre sur la nuque...

… Cinq heures plutôt...

_Nous venions d'entrechoquer nos canettes l'une contre l'autre. Je regardai mon frère et mon beau-frère, un sourire contrit sur le visage. Je souffrais de l'absence de ma Bella et ma gorge souffrait une nouvelle fois d'assèchement. Je reportai ma boisson à mes lèvres et soupirai d'aise grâce à l'effet de l'alcool sur mon organisme. Ça me détendait. Je me sentais plus apaisé à chacune de mes gorgées et j'étais de moins en moins meurtri par le souvenir de mon amour. De mon manque... _

_Nous en étions à la... Je ne savais plus exactement, pour être honnête. Vingtième tournée peut-être, lorsque je me levai et que trébuchai sur les pieds de mon frère. Ma tête s'écrasa alors sur le sol tandis que je tendis les bras amortissant un maximum le choc. Pourtant, la douleur n'était que secondaire, parce qu'à cet instant, je ne ressentais qu'une seule chose, mon cœur... Elle m'avait brisé le cœur et merde ! Ça faisait un mal de chien ! _

_-__**Ed tu vas bien ? **__S'enquit Jasper, les yeux vitreux, un léger sourire aux lèvres. On était vraiment dans un sale état. Je relevai la tête et bizarrement je me mis à pleurer. Putain, j'étais une véritable gonzesse ! Était-ce l'alcool qui me poussait à agir de la sorte, ou simplement l'impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose ? Je ne savais plus réellement. J'avais l'esprit dans une brume puissante, tandis que l'appartement autour de moi dansait une valse infernale. Je me relevai à l'aide de Jasper et m'étalai sur le canapé._

_-__** Non ça ne va pas putain ! Je l'ai quitté ! Quelle connerie ! **__Je jetai ma canette dans un élan rageur et repoussai mon envie de vomir. Je fermai les yeux et appuyai ma tête contre le canapé derrière moi._

_-__**Mais t'inquiète frérot ! Ça ira ! C'est qu'une mauvaise passe entre vous... ça arrive souvent ! **__Il m'énervait à toujours être si optimiste. J'avais juste envie de me morfondre une soirée et de croire que ma vie était terminée dès lors que j'avais quitté sa chambre. Pourtant une partie de moi me disait que c'était impossible... J'avais l'impression que cette femme était réellement faite pour moi. Je le sentais jusqu'au plus profond de mes entrailles, et ça me bouffait littéralement de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait entre nous._

_-__**Donne-moi plutôt une bière... **__Lui répondis-je en tendant ma main vers le nouveau paquet de canettes à nos côtés. _

_Il ne dit rien de plus et me la tendit docilement. Je la portai à ma bouche, et soupirai de bonheur devant la chaleur que provoquait le liquide dans ma bouche. Je savais que ce n'était devenu qu'une simple limonade face à mon palais anesthésié, mais une limonade libératrice et annonciatrice d'un futur oubli. Un oubli de quoi ? … De tout... Oui, c'était ça, je voulais tout oublier pendant un soir. Je voulais oublier que j'étais Edward, un homme tourmenté et éperdument amoureux d'une femme qui ne le serait probablement jamais. Mais malgré mes pensées pessimistes, malgré le fait que je __savais pertinemment que Bella m'oublierait bien vite, j'avais un putain d'espoir. Je me disais qu'elle arriverait d'un moment à l'autre, les joues rosies, le sourire léger aux lèvres, ses cheveux en bataille lui donnant ce petit air sauvage et sexy à la fois. _

_Un sourire me gagna lorsque je repensais à elle. C'était inévitable ! Mon cerveau ne pouvait pas ne pas penser à elle. Je la désirais toujours autant et j'avais un manque incroyable de ses bras. Je n'avais finalement connu l'amour dans ses bras que très peu de temps, et pourtant j'avais eu le temps d'apercevoir ce qu'était réellement le bonheur. J'étais un mec heureux et comblé et Bam ! Le lendemain soir, elle me quittait... Enfin non. Je la quittais, mais mes intentions étaient justifiées. Peut-être comprendra-t-elle ? Peut-être qu'elle reviendra vers moi parce qu'elle m'aime réellement et qu'elle a compris qu'elle ne pouvait plus se séparer de moi ? Non ! Je ne devais pas penser comme ça. L'alcool parlait pour moi... C'était sûr ! J'étais bel et bien saoul et complètement ivre de désespoir. Mais qu'importe... Je portai ma bouteille à ma bouche une nouvelle fois et constatai qu'elle était vide._

_-__**Emmett une autre ! **__Ma voix était endormie, ma bouche pâteuse et mon regard trouble. Mon frère me regarda et posa une main sur mon épaule. Je ne l'écoutai déjà plus et la bouteille dans ma main finit sa course vers le sol lorsque je finis par m'endormir..._

_.. Fin du flash-back..._

Je ne faisais plus attention au bordel derrière moi. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. J'attrapais n'importe quel vêtement sous mes doigts et allais ensuite vers ma salle de bain. Je posai mes habits sur le bord du lavabo et fit face à mon reflet dans le miroir. Un soupir m'échappa tandis que je regardais mes yeux rougis et ma barbe de quelques jours. Ma peau était plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, mes yeux encore dérangés par la cuite que je venais de subir, mes cheveux me tombaient devant les yeux et semblaient toujours aussi désordonnés. J'étais une coquille vide. Je n'avais plus vraiment envie de rien et j'étais assez pathétique. Je posai mon front contre la glace et soupirai une nouvelle fois. Mes yeux se fermèrent et le visage de Bella réapparut aussitôt. C'était comme une piqûre de rappel. Chaque fois que je permettais à mon esprit de s'évader, c'était comme si tout me ramenait vers elle. Ma Bella...

(Moby- Temptation)

Je finis par m'éloigner et allumai l'eau de la douche. L'eau était froide, tiède, chaude, brûlante... Peu importait réellement, je ne ressentais même plus les températures. Je me déshabillai, faisant tomber mes vêtements à mesure que je les enlevais, puis j'entrai dans ma cabine de douche. Une légère brume tiède envahissait déjà l'espace confiné et donnait une impression d'étouffement. Je posais une nouvelle fois mon front contre le carrelage de la douche et fermais à nouveau les yeux, laissant l'eau me tremper.

-**Bella... **Soufflais-je pour moi même. Je pensais encore à elle. Encore et toujours...

-**Oui mon amour. **Sa voix était basse, je l'entendais comme un murmure. Je sentis une brise d'air contre mon dos, puis deux mains se poser sur mes épaules.

**-Tu me manques. **Ses mains se déplacèrent sur mes bras puis sur mon torse. Je sentis son corps se coller contre mon dos. Ses seins s'écrasèrent contre moi et ses mains m'enlacèrent.

-**Shut. **Me dit-elle, tandis qu'elle traçait du bout des doigts mon ventre. Je me contractai sous son toucher. Mon érection se réveilla instinctivement et ma respiration s'accéléra. Je n'avais pas envie de parler. J'avais peur d'ouvrir les yeux et qu'elle ne soit pas là, que ce soit juste mon imagination qui me jouait des tours. Alors, je me taisais et ne bougeais pas. J'écoutais simplement les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer, je ressentais simplement ses douces mains descendre sur mon aine. Elles effleurèrent mon sexe tandis que je posai mes mains sur le carrelage me retenant. Ma respiration devenait de plus en plus bruyante, mon esprit devenait de plus en plus brumeux comme cet épais brouillard autour de moi.

Enfin sa main prit mon érection pleinement tandis que ses lèvres se posèrent sur mes épaules.

-**Laisse-toi aller mon amour. Il n'y a que toi... Laisse-toi aller. **Elle me murmurait ses paroles au creux de l'oreille et glissait ses mains merveilleuses sur mon sexe. Doucement elle commença un va et vient lent et long. C'était divin... J'en venais à jurer la mâchoire serrée et la gorge nouée. Elle me faisait perdre la tête comme à chaque fois et je n'en demandais que d'avantage.

Fébrilement, mes poings se serrèrent tandis que je poussais mes hanches contre ses mains.-**Putain. **C'était tout ce que j'étais capable de dire. Son pouce passait sur le bout de mon gland et sa joue se posa sur mon dos. Elle soufflait sur ma peau qui frémissait de sa présence et continuait de jouer prodigieusement de sa main sur mon érection douloureuse.-**Oui. **Gémis-je alors qu'elle accélérait le mouvement. L'eau nous coulait dessus en une pluie fine et apaisante. Ma tête restait appuyée contre le carrelage tandis que mon corps faiblissait devant le plaisir. Je poussais toujours des hanches contre sa main faisant buter mon gland contre le froid du carrelage tandis des grognements incontrôlables me gagnaient. -**Bella oui. **

Elle accentua ses mouvements et respirait de plus en plus fortement contre mon corps. Ma peau frissonnait, mon corps ne réclamait que le sien alors que je n'en pouvais plus. Je voulais être en elle, je voulais la gouter et l'aimer avec toute la force qu'elle m'inspirait.

-**Bella stop. **Je me retournai lentement vers elle, gardant les yeux fermés, espérant qu'elle soit réellement là. Mon torse se relevait fébrilement et mes cheveux me tombaient sur le front. Je sentis sa petite main se poser sur ma joue et sa bouche effleurer la mienne. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent...

-**Je t'aime. **Lui dis-je en me jetant avidement sur sa bouche. Elle était là. Putain elle était là. Mes bras se nouèrent autour de son cou, ma bouche prenait fortement la sienne. Je la collai contre le mur et la soulevai du sol.-**Bella, ma Bella... **Je parlais contre ses lèvres, je savourais ses courbes sous mes doigts.-**Mon amour... **Continuai-je désespérément. Elle avait les yeux fermés, la mâchoire serrée et la respiration haletante. Sa tête bascula en arrière tandis qu'elle commençait un mouvement rapide sur ma longueur. Elle était trempée et je n'avais qu'une envie, la savourer pleinement, alors j'entrai en elle, grognant le plaisir que cette divine intrusion me procurait. C'était enchanteur, c'était puissant et c'était tout le besoin que j'avais d'elle.-**Tu me... Tu me manques... Bella... **Continuai-je à parler encore et encore, la mâchoire de plus en plus serrée.

Elle ne répondit pas, ses paroles ne se résumaient qu'à des gémissements incontrôlables alors qu'elle serrait ses mains sur mes épaules. Ses chevilles se resserrèrent elles aussi plus encore dans mon dos et ses jambes se contractaient autour de mes hanches. -**Oui, Edward... Oui... **Sa voix était pourtant tellement basse, presque insondable. Je posai mon front contre son cou et écoutai les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Je n'entendais pourtant rien. C'était très étrange.

Je continuai à m'enfoncer en elle et la pénétrai avec toute la fougue possible mais ses gestes semblaient se desserrer autour de moi. Je relevai le visage vers elle et constatai qu'elle me regardait souriante, la bouche entrouverte alors que je m'enfonçais toujours plus en elle.

-**Vas-y Edward... Fais-toi du bien... **Je la martelais, je m'enfonçais encore et encore en elle la faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. J'essayais de lui provoquer d'autre réaction, j'avais l'impression que ce n'était plus ma Bella. Comme si j'étais entrain de faire l'amour à quelqu'un d'autre. Je fronçais les sourcils et continuais de l'entraîner dans une danse endiablée. Elle continuait à avoir ce sourire en coin, ses yeux ne reflétaient bizarrement rien. Ce... Ce n'était pas mon amour. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange.-**Edward. **Sa main se posa sur ma joue alors qu'elle avançait son visage vers le mien.-**Edward. **Elle était plus grave, plus rauque.-**Edward bordel. **J'avais l'impression que la voix de mon frère s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres.-**Merde mec réveille toi ! **Je sentis brusquement une claque sur ma joue alors que le corps de mon amour disparut et qu'une fulgurante douleur dans mon crâne faisait surface. Merde ! Alors tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ? Oh putain ! La soirée d'hier était floue et je ne savais même pas quelle heure il était, ni quel jour nous étions.

-**Bon aller marmotte ! Ça fait deux jours que t'es enfermé ici, maintenant il y en a marre ! Tu vas lever ton cul de ce lit et tu vas aller prendre une douche. Parce que merde, mec ! Tu pues ! **Mon frère déambulait dans la chambre. Il ouvrit en grand les rideaux et tira brusquement sur ma couverture.

-**Putain Em' ! Lâche-moi ! **Répliquai-je en remettant la couette sur ma tête. J'essayais de fermer les yeux et de faire abstraction à tout ce remue ménage autour mais il en avait décidé autrement.

-**Non ! Maintenant c'est toi qui va arrêter tes conneries. Y en a marre ! Les filles rentrent demain.-**à cette annonce, mon cœur rata un battement.-**Tu empestes le phoque, ton appart est un véritable chantier de canettes vides et … Ben, y a que de ça en fait et toi tu es... **Il se retourna vers moi alors que je passais une main sur l'arrière de mon crâne.-**Encore pire que ce que j'imaginais. **Finit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je me redressais doucement, m'habituant à la lumière que je n'avais pas vue depuis deux jours.

-**J'ai envie de rien Emmett. Laisse-moi s'il te plaît. **Lui dis-je en me levant difficilement pour aller chercher de quoi étancher ma soif. Ma gorge était affreusement sèche et mon cerveau bien trop clair.

-**Alors là il en est hors de question ! Tu nous as déjà fait ce coup là il y a deux jours à Jasper et moi, maintenant ça suffit le délire. Tu vas arrêter tes conneries ! **Il était devant moi, les mains sur les hanches et le regard sérieux. A cet instant, j'eus l'impression de voir ma sœur et cela me fit sourire, bien que la carrure soit totalement opposée.-**Jasper va arriver dans cinq minutes, on va t'aider à remettre de l'ordre dans ce foutoir, mais par pitié va prendre une douche. **Finit-il sur un ton sans réplique avec une grimace dans ma direction.

J'abdiquais finalement. Mon rêve de cette nuit me revenait en tête et je voulais ressentir encore l'effet de son corps contre le mien. Mon imagination s'était prodigieusement développée depuis que j'étais partie de Forks. Elle me manquait tellement que mon cerveau s'était lui même mis en veille, se rappelant simplement du goût de la peau de Bella sous ma langue. J'étais devenu fou... Se souvenir de la femme qu'on aime pour combler le manque me paraissait complètement fou, mais c'était mon moyen de tenir la distance. Bien que d'après mon frère j'étais dans un piteux état.

J'entrai dans ma salle de bain après avoir attrapé les premiers vêtements qui me passaient sous la main, et ne pris même pas le temps de regarder mon reflet dans le miroir. J'enlevai le peu de vêtement que j'avais et entrai directement dans la douche. J'allumai l'eau et ne fis pas plus attention à la température. Ces deux derniers jours me revenaient en tête alors que je commençais à me savonner, l'air absent.

On avait beaucoup bu après leur arrivée et j'avais trouvé là seule façon d'atténuer la douleur. Emmett et Jasper s'étaient évertués à être à mes côtés. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Ils restaient constamment à mes côtés, attendant la moindre crise, le moindre signe de faiblesse, mais je n'avais rien dit. Je ne voulais pas me morfondre devant eux. J'étais égoïste et je me disais que cette douleur ne devait être que la mienne. Elle rendrait ce truc entre Bella et moi plus réel. Je me disais que si j'étais malheureux, j'aurais au moins une chose, la preuve que cet amour était bien là. Une preuve qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre nous. Quelque chose de fort et d'inconnu...

Ils étaient resté toute la soirée, essayant de me changer les idées par tous les moyens, mais je n'avais qu'une envie s'était d'être seul et je leur avais dit.

Flash-back...

-**Ed, comment tu peux avoir des placards aussi vides ! Bordel ! Tu ne fais jamais les courses ou quoi ? **Mon frère sortit la tête du placard et me regarda les sourcils froncés. Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez alors que Jasper riait devant la télé. Il regardait je ne sais quel émission stupide et je n'y faisais pas plus attention. Ce que je voulais c'était la paix. Hors il y avait trop de bruit. Je savais qu'ils faisaient ça pour que je ne sois pas seul mais je n'en avais rien à faire. J'avais envie d'être tranquille et de pouvoir penser à tout ce que s'était passé dans la journée.

-**Et si vous partiez les gars. **Je continuai à ne pas les regarder tandis que je tentai de me calmer. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, Jasper et Emmett se regardaient.

-**Pourquoi tu veux qu'on parte ? **Dit mon frère en s'avançant une nouvelle bière à la main.

-**Pourquoi vous voudriez rester ? **Répliquai-je en attrapant celle qu'il m'avait lancée.

-**Pourquoi ? Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ? **Continuait Jasper en attirant mon attention.

-**Et pourquoi vous resteriez ici ? **Dis-je en tentant de leur faire avoué le pourquoi de leur venue chez moi toute la soirée. Ils avaient évité le sujet Bella à chaque fois. J'avais vu leur portable sonner de temps en temps. Ils recevaient des messages mais jamais ne disaient quoique ce soit. Ils se contentaient de répondre vaguement sans jamais faire référence à quoique ce soit. Ça commençait réellement à m'enquiquiner. On se regardait tout les trois, chacun campant sur ses positions. J'avais fini par m'avancer vers le canapé et m'étais affalé, fermant les yeux et posant l'arrière de mon crâne contre le dossier.-**Faites comme vous voulez ! Ça m'est égal. **Répliquai-je acide.

-**Qu'est-ce que t'as vieux ? **Dis Jasper en s'approchant de moi. J'avais la canette dans les mains. Elle n'était pas encore ouverte et jouais avec d'une manière distraite les yeux toujours clos.

-**J'ai envie d'être seul c'est tout. **Répondis-je, en faisant abstraction de cette boule dans ma gorge. Il avait posé une main sur mon épaule tandis que mon frère prenait la parole.

-**Faut que t'arrête de te morfondre frérot. **J'ouvris les yeux et me fixai.-** Je ne pense pas que ça la fasse revenir plus vite. **Continua-t-il un peu moins sûr de lui. Surtout après le regard noir que Jasper lui avait fait.-**Quoi ? On ne peut pas le materner le gars ! Je suis désolé Jasp'. Mais ce qui se passe entre Bella et lui ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Elle est encore vivante et rentre dans trois jours. On ne peut pas faire comme si c'était dramatique. Ils sont fais pour être ensemble alors stop ! **Il lui parlait en faisant abstraction complète de ma personne. Dans un sens ses paroles étaient réconfortantes, parce que j'espérais que mon frère ait raison. Mais dans un autre, le fait de repenser à Bella était toujours aussi dur. Jasper avait resserré sa main sur mon épaule alors que j'avais soufflé et que j'avais fini par décapsuler ma bière.

-**Em' c'est bon, pas la peine d'en rajouter. **Ils avaient alors commencé une argumentation sur ce qu'il fallait dire ou non alors que je buvais gorgée après gorgée. Je sentais ma colère augmenter à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient.

-**... Et tu crois franchement qu'en lui bourrant la gueule il arrivera à oublier la gonzesse qu'il aime et qu'il a quitté il y a à peine cinq heures. **Mon frère parlait de plus en plus fort. Ses phrases résonnaient dans mon crâne.

-**Ouais ben c'est toujours mieux que de lui rappeler la connerie qu'il a fait tu ne crois pas ? **Répliqua Jasper piqué au vif. Là s'en était trop. Se disputer devant moi en faisant comme si je n'étais pas là était une chose, mais le fait de me rappeler les erreurs que je venais de commettre avec mon amour en était une autre. Je me levais brutalement et les toisais tous les deux.

-**Maintenant il y en a marre ! Cassez-vous ! **Ai-je hurlé en leur indiquant la porte du doigt. Ils m'avaient regardé complètement surpris et ne savaient plus du coup quoi faire. **-J'ai dit cassez vous ! J'ai envie d'être seul et vous entendre jacasser comme deux nanas à mes côtés ne m'aident carrément pas ! Alors laissez moi tranquille une bonne fois pour toute ! **Ils s'étaient regardés et ils avaient vouté leurs épaules comme s'ils venaient d'essuyer une défaite.

Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la porte alors que je me remettais dans mon canapé.-**Tu vois je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas la solution. **Jasper avait soufflé ses mots à mon frère. Ce dernier l'avait d'ailleurs regardé mécontent.

-**Oh ça va la ferme ! **Puis il m'avait jeté un dernier coup d'œil voulant clairement dire qu'il reviendrait. Puis la porte s'était refermée sur eux. J'étais enfin seul...

… Fin du flash.

Ce jour était arrivé. Mon frère m'avait laissé deux jours pour être seul. Ils n'étaient pas revenus ni l'un ni l'autre.

-**Aller Ed ! Tu ne vas pas camper derrière cette porte indéfiniment. **Me dit mon frère de derrière la porte. Je soufflai et commençai à m'habiller. Sans intérêt. Je me séchai les cheveux et me brossai les dents, puis sortis enfin.

-**Waouh ! Putain t'as vraiment une sale mine mec ! **Jasper affichait une grimace en me regardant. Je ne fis pas plus attention à sa phrase et me dirigeai vers mon frigo.

-**Ouais merci Jazz'. **Ma voix était monocorde. Je constatai qu'il tenait un sac poubelle dans sa main droite et de l'autre un chiffon. Habituellement je me serais moqué de lui sans me retenir, là, je n'en avais aucune envie.

Emmett apparut quelques minutes plus tard avec les draps de mon lit dans ses mains.-**Elle est où la machine à laver ? **Il tenait le linge le plus loin possible de son visage et je voyais bien cette expression de dégout sur son visage. Ça aussi, ça aurait pu être hilarant, mais encore une fois, je n'en avais aucune envie.

-**Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça. **Répliquai-je en buvant mon jus d'orange, les yeux rivés sur le paysage extérieur à travers la fenêtre.

-**Elle est où je t'ai demandé ? Pas ce que tu en penses ! **Répondit-il contrarié.

-**Dans la buanderie à côté de ma chambre. **Finis-je par dire. Je continuais à boire mon verre sans réellement penser ou réfléchir. Je me l'interdisais par peur de devenir fou une nouvelle fois.

-**T'as une buanderie ? Je ne le savais même pas ! **Avait-il dit en se dirigeant vers la pièce. Je souris légèrement.

-**Edward... Faut que t'arrête ça. Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas la récupérer ? **Jasper s'était posté à mes côtés et avait posé sa main sur mon épaule.

-**Pourquoi je la récupérerais ? Elle voudra plus de moi. **Je fermais les yeux en constatant que le manque se faisait de plus en plus ressentir.

-**Parce qu'elle t'aime et que t'es qu'un con ! **Rit-il alors qu'il s'éloignait de moi. Je me retournai vers lui ne comprenant pas forcément sa réaction et je vis qu'il reprenait son ménage. Enfin plutôt mon ménage. Il releva le regard vers moi.

-**Tu comptes me regarder comme ça pendant longtemps ? **Je ne comprenais pas et le regardais surpris.-**Ben aide moi ! C'est ton foutoir qu'on range je te signale. **Finit-il en me tendant son chiffon. Il affichait un sourire et je ne pus qu'y répondre. Il avait l'air tellement convaincu que j'allais la retrouver. J'avais envie d'y croire aussi... Je n'en étais pas convaincu, loin de là, mais je voulais juste y croire...

…

-**Je suis vanné ! **Dit Jasper en s'affalant dans le canapé.

-**J'aurais jamais cru qu'il y avait autant à faire. **Continua mon frère frottant ses mains sur ses yeux.

-**Merci les mecs. **Leur répondis-je en mettant la dernière poubelle sur le palier.

-**Ouais ben tu nous en dois une bonne ! R**épliqua mon frère en me toisant et en me montrant du doigt. Je lui souris alors que je vins m'installer à leur côté.-**J'aurai jamais cru que les gonzesses avaient autant de truc à faire dans une baraque. Effrayant **

**-Pourquoi ? Qui fait ton ménage ? **Lui demanda Jasper. Je regardais ce dernier avec une grimace de dégout.

-**Tu n'es jamais venu chez Emmett ou quoi ? **Lui demandai-je toujours la grimace sur le visage.

-**Ben si et je... **Il fronça les sourcils, puis,-**Haaaaaa... Oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié. **Finit-il comprenant ma grimace. Mon frère était un vrai porc. Il ne rangeait pas, ne faisait pas le ménage. En général c'était ses conquêtes du moment qui lui faisait.

-**Hey ! Oh ! Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! **Je ris alors que Jasper me suivit de près.

Je sursautai brusquement lorsque la sonnette de chez moi retentit fortement. Je regardais mon frère et Jazz puis je me levais pour ouvrir. Je n'avais aucune idée de qui cela pouvait bien être mais j'avais le cœur qui battait plus rapidement et les mains moites. Je savais que ce n'était pas elle, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de croire que ce rêve pourrait être réel.

Ma main se plaça sur la poignée et dans un soupir, j'ouvris la porte... En effet ce n'était pas Bella.

….

POV B

**-Bellaaaa ! Bella ! **Alice hurlait mon nom à nouveau. Je m'étais encore perdue dans mes pensées et j'en avais oublié l'heure. Je refermais mon cahier et remis mon crayon derrière mon oreille.

Doucement, je descendis de ma cabane. Ma bonne vieille cabane et je me précipitais vers la maison.

- **J'arrive Alice! **

**...**Flash-Back...

(Imogen Heap- Wait it Out)

Je m'étais réveillée ce matin là désorientée et stupidement perdue. J'étais perdue non pas par rapport à ma relation avec Edward, que je savais éternelle. Mais j'étais seule devant toutes les questions qui me submergeaient. Jacob était mort et je n'avais jamais vu qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose derrière tout ça. J'étais tellement aveuglée par le chagrin que j'avais juste fait abstraction des indices qu'il avait laissé. Il était perdu depuis pas mal de temps. J'avais vu son comportement changer en peu de temps, il se terrait dans un silence morbide et passait des heures et des heures dans son bureau. Je ne pensais qu'au fait qu'il devait avoir beaucoup de travail et je n'imaginais pas que ce soit autre chose. Pourtant tout était là, sous mes yeux. Jacob souffrait et j'avais été aveuglée.

Je me passais une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux et je soupirais tout en poussant le bras d'Alice autour de mon corps et en détachant la main de Rosalie pendu à mon chandail. Elles étaient restées avec moi toute la nuit. Elles m'écoutaient pleurée silencieusement en me répétant constamment que ce n'était rien et que tout s'arrangerait. Mais comment leur expliquer que je savais tout ça. Je savais qu'avec Edward ça irait, parce qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre. Je savais que ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir n'était rien. J'aimais Edward et il m'aimait. Tout ceci était ridicule et je m'empresserais de retourner auprès de lui une fois que j'aurais trouvé un sens à la mort de Jacob. La séparation avait au moins eu une chose de positive. Mon esprit était moins embrumé par l'amour et je pouvais réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ce soir de novembre. Bizarrement, j'étais sûre que cette histoire nous rapprocherait Edward et moi et je n'avais pas peur de le retrouver. Mes larmes étaient tout autre. Je pleurais parce que je venais de me rendre compte que j'étais passée au dessus de la peine de Jacob. Maintenant j'étais convaincue, il m'avait caché des choses... Et j'étais déterminée à savoir ce que c'était.

Rosalie soupira lorsque je me levais doucement du lit. Elle replongea pourtant sa tête dans l'oreiller et se rendormit aussitôt. Alice quand à elle, avait entrouvert légèrement les yeux.

-**Où vas-tu ? Il est trop tôt... **Sa voix était endormie alors qu'elle luttait contre le sommeil.

-**Je vais descendre, j'arrive plus à dormir... Rendors toi ma belle... Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. **Ajoutais-je en remettant les couvertures sur elle. Alice referma les yeux et se tourna vers le visage de Rosalie pour se rendormir à son tour. Un courant d'air se fit ressentir au niveau de mes pieds nus. J'enfilai un de mes vieux pulls par dessus mon corsage et mis mes chaussons. Je quittai la pièce un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elles étaient tellement adorables. Elles étaient restées pour moi et elles ne comptaient pas me quitter. C'était mes meilleures amies et je les aimais...

Lorsque je descendis, la table de salon contenait encore nos verres de la veille et la cuisine était pratiquement dans le même état. Je décidais de ranger pour m'occuper l'esprit et m'attelais rapidement à ma tâche.

J'eus rapidement fini et me retrouvai bien vite avec mes réflexions. Mais j'avais décidé de ne pas y penser maintenant Je déambulais dans la maison cherchant quelque chose à faire pour ne pas penser autant à Edward qu'à Jake mais rien... Il n'y avait rien. Tout était affreusement calme et une soudaine angoisse me gagna. Je me sentais oppressée dans la pièce. J'avais besoin d'air...

Je m'approchais de la fenêtre et regardais à l'extérieur. Le soleil commençait à se lever alors que je remarquais qu'il y avait peu de nuage aujourd'hui. J'ouvris la porte et sortis sur le perron. Que faire ? Je me posai quelques secondes, regardant toujours devant moi sans savoir quoi faire lorsque mes pieds commencèrent à avancer. Je me dirigeai vers un lieu que je ne connaissais que trop bien et que j'avais grandement besoin de voir.

Les arbres se succédaient et la maison s'éloignait quelque peu. La cabane était autrefois mon lieu de refuge, l'endroit qui me permettait de faire le vide et de me poser les bonnes questions. C'était l'endroit où je me retrouvais la plupart du temps avec Jacob et c'était notre symbole. J'avais besoin de m'y retrouver à nouveau.

Mes mains touchèrent le bois des marches clouées à l'arbre et enfin, je montais dans mon refuge. Une légère brise se leva lorsque j'arrivais tout en haut alors que je redécouvrais l'espace.

Je ne me souvenais même plus de la petite fenêtre du fond qui nous permettait d'observer les animaux autour. Je ne me souvenais même plus des dessins que nous avions fais sur les murs. C'était douloureux mais à la fois bienfaisant de revoir tout ça.

En me penchant, je m'approchais du fond, la où deux coussins étaient installés, et tapais dessus, enlevant la poussière pour pouvoir m'assoir. Lorsque je me fus assise, je regardai autour de moi et un sourire me gagna. J'étais bien dans cet endroit, apaisée et tranquille. Je regardai sur mon côté me souvenant soudainement d'une chose. Mes doigts se posèrent fébrilement sur le dessin et mon cœur rata un battement. Un cœur avec en son centre un B et un J était dessinait. Ce n'était pas écrit « amour pour la vie » parce qu'à cette époque nous ne pensions qu'être amis. Pour nous ce cœur représentait l'amour d'un frère et d'une sœur. Et j'y avais cru jusqu'à ce qu'il m'embrasse...

Aujourd'hui quand je repensais à ce que je ressentais pour Edward, je me demandais si l'amour que j'avais pour Jacob n'était pas réellement que cela. L'amour passionnel d'un frère et d'une sœur. Je ressentais quelque chose de tellement plus fort avec Edward. C'était presque comme si tout mon corps parlait pour moi. C'était instinctif et purement fusionnel. Je ressentais tellement de chose en sa présence et finalement bien plus de chose que je n'avais jamais ressentie.

J'aimais Jacob, cela va s'en dire. Je savais que je l'aimais. Mais ce truc avec Edward était tellement fort. Comme si c'était mon âme-sœur. J'étais liée à lui et chaque partie de moi hurlait son nom. Il aurait pu me demander n'importe quoi je l'aurais fait sans contester. J'étais irrémédiablement amoureuse d'Edward Cullen et pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu que cela ne change.

Je continuais de penser à tout et à rien pendant un long moment attendant que le soleil se lève tranquillement alors que je profitais des rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les planches de bois.

-**Bella ? **Alice... Sa voix était inquiète, elle me parlait de pas très loin mais n'était pourtant pas à côté. Aussi je m'avançais vers la petite fenêtre pour lui montrer que j'étais bien là et... En vie.

-**Je suis là ! **Lui dis-je en agitant les bras. Elle porta la main à son cœur et s'avança vers moi, son châle autour de son petit corps.

-**Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. **Dit-elle lorsqu'elle arriva en bas. Elle monta les quelques marches et vint se poser à mes côtés. -**C'est génial ici. Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit ? **

**-C'est ma cabane Alice. **Lui répondis-je en regardant l'endroit un sourire aux lèvres. Elle me regarda mais n'ajouta rien. Son sourire parlait pour elle...

-**Aller viens Rose nous a préparé le petit déj. Faut qu'on aille voir ton père après. **J'acquiesçais. Je n'avais pas oublié mon père bien au contraire. Sa santé m'importait plus que tout à cet instant et c'était limite si je ne poussai pas Alice pour passer devant. Lorsque j'arrivais dans la cuisine, l'odeur du bacon et du pain grillé envahit mes narines.

-**Tu n'aurais pas du Rose. **Elle se retourna et me sourit.

-**J'en avais envie. **Dit-elle simplement en déposant un énième pancakes sur l'assiette.-**Où étais-tu ? Alice s'inquiétait. **Au moment où j'allais répondre ma meilleure amie entra dans la cuisine, en enlevant son châle et en pestant bruyamment contre ce maudit temps automnal.

-**Il se trouve que Bella a voulu jouer les Robinson Crusoé. **

**-Vraiment ? R**épondit Rosalie espiègle. Je haussai simplement les épaules.

-**Je m'y sens bien. Cette cabane me permet de faire le vide. **Je parlais dans le vague, sentant toutes mes interrogations refaire surface, puis enfournais un morceau de bacon dans ma bouche.

…

Nous arrivions à l'hôpital, cette éternelle boule au ventre ne faiblissait pas. J'étais anxieuse de voir mon père. Comment allait-il ? Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis avant-hier. Il allait plutôt bien à dire vrai, mais j'avais toujours une appréhension avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

Lorsque nous arrivions devant la porte, des gloussements retentirent de derrière. Je regardai les filles surprises puis reportai mon attention sur le numéro de chambre. Est-ce qu'il avait transféré mon père dans une autre chambre ? Je décidai de le vérifier et j'ouvris la porte doucement.

-**Papa ? **Les gloussements s'arrêtèrent brusquement alors que j'ouvrais en grand la porte.-**Papa ! **Dis-je plus fort. Mais qu'est-ce que...

-**Bella ? Tu es là bien tôt ? **La jeune femme qui était allongée à côté de mon père s'éloigna rapidement et tenta de se rhabiller comme elle le put. Elle jeta un œil de détresse à mon père alors que lui rougissait plus que je ne l'aurais jamais fait.

-**Apparemment je dérange ! **Sifflai-je. Il me regarda surpris puis se passa une main dans les cheveux.

**-Bella... J'aurais voulu t'en parler d'une autre manière mais tu m'en as devancé... Heu... Je te présente Sue. Ma...Comment tu dirais toi ? Petite amie ? **Je le regardais scotchée puis reportais ma vision vers cette femme. Je l'avais déjà vu à l'enterrement de Jake. C'était une femme tout à fait charmante et malgré la surprise du moment j'étais contente pour eux.

**-Heu... Enchantée Bella. **Finit-elle par dire gênée. Soudainement, j'étais soulagée. Soulagée de ne plus laisser mon père seule quand je partirais, soulagée qu'il ait retrouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aimer. Soulagée de voir que finalement la vie ne s'arrêtait pas là pour eux. Enfin, je ne comprenais plus trop mes réactions mais je fonçai sur Sue et je l'avais prise dans mes bras.

**-Merci... Merci pour tout. **Lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux. J'étais sensible ces derniers temps. Il se passait beaucoup trop de chose dans ma vie pour que je reste de marbre chaque fois. J'étais certaine qu'elle ne comprendrait pas ma réaction on ne peut plus excessive mais elle ne dit rien. J'étais heureuse qu'elle soit près de mon père. On avait beau dire quoique ce soit sur lui, je savais qu'il était fragile et savoir qu'il aurait une femme pour le protéger ça me rassurait. Était-ce égoïste ? Je dirais que oui, mais pas tant que ça lorsque la santé de mon père était en jeu.

**-Et bien, si je m'attendais à cette réaction. **Dit mon père en riant alors que je libérais Sue de mes bras.

**-Désolée... C'est juste que ça me rassure... Savoir que tu n'es pas seul... Enfin... **Sue posa une main sur mon épaule.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas je comprends parfaitement. **Un sourire bienveillant se posa sur son visage et je ne pus que lui répondre.

**-Hey ! Je sais parfaitement me débrouiller seul je vous signale. **Tentait Charlie. Sue leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle reporta son attention sur mon père.

**-Mais oui, mais oui. **Tenta-t-elle souriante. Je m'approchai finalement de mon père et posai un baiser sur son front.-**Bonjour papa.**

**-Bonjour ma fille. **Il regarda Alice en lui faisant un grand sourire puis pareil pour Rosalie qu'il ne devait pas connaître.-**Salut Alice. Bonjour heu...**

**-C'est Rosalie papa. C'est la compagne d'Emmett, tu sais le frère d'Alice... **Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis il sourit grandement à Rosalie. Alice avait tendance chaque fois qu'elle était chez mon père a comparé son boulot de shérif à celui de son frère. Mais Emmett n'était pas shérif d'une petite ville et on ne peut pas dire que les affaires de mon père et celles du frère d'Alice étaient du même niveau. Cela leur avait valu plusieurs prises de bec d'ailleurs.

**-Comment vas-tu Bella ? **Je reportai mon regard vers mon père et constatai qu'il avait les sourcils froncés et le front plissé. Il avait vu que je n'étais pas au meilleure de ma forme et il s'inquiétait forcément.

-**Je vais bien papa, ne t'inquiète pas. **Je tentai de garder un visage neutre mais il n'était pas dupe et je ne pouvais pas lutter contre cette boule dans ma gorge.-**J'ai dit que j'allais bien alors fin de la discussion. **Repris-je plus durement. Je n'avais pas envie de parler de ça et encore moins de me justifier.

-**Très bien. **Souffla t-il. Je pris un siège et me plaçai à ses côtés.-**Et donc... Heu... Où est ton ami ? Vous aviez l'air... Enfin, j'ai cru que... **Je déglutis à nouveau alors qu'une grimace me gagna. Edward...

-**Je vais aller chercher des cafés. Tu viens Rosalie ? **Dit Alice précipitamment. Rosalie acquiesça.

-**Attendez, je viens avec vous les filles. **Continua rapidement Sue. Elles sortirent toutes les trois de la pièce, j'eus juste le temps de voir le faible sourire de ma meilleure amie.

Plusieurs secondes se succédèrent sans que je ne parle. Je regardai mes mains et tentai de trouver mes mots. -**Alors ? **Tenta mon père.

-**Il est rentré chez lui... papa... **Je baissai les yeux et soufflai retenant une nouvelle fois les larmes.

-**Oh ! Pourquoi ? **

-**Je... On n'a pas été très honnête envers nous même... Je pense...**

**-Tu plaisantes Bella. Ce mec est fou de toi. Je l'ai vu à l'instant où il est entré dans cette chambre. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un te regarder comme il te regarde... **Je relevai les yeux vers Charlie surprise de l'entendre me dire tout ça.-**Pas même Jacob. **Continua-t-il en posant sa main sur ma joue alors qu'il sourit.-**Cet Edward est un homme éperdument amoureux de ma fille. **Finit-il alors que je souriais. Il n'avait pas fait d'erreur avec le nom d'Edward et je savais qu'il l'avait à moitié accepté.

-**J'ai pas assuré papa. **Il eut un petit rire.

-**On n'a jamais été très doué pour gérer nos sentiments dans la famille... On est assez... Comment dire ? Maladroit. **Rit-il. Je le suivis alors qu'il dégagea une mèche de mes cheveux.-**Tu l'aimes ? **

J'acquiesçais silencieusement. C'était ça... J'aimais cet homme. C'était vraiment ça.-**Et on peut savoir ce que tu fais encore ici ? **Je reportai mon regard sur mon père, surprise.

-**Je ne te laisse pas seul papa. Hors de question ! **

**-Mais je ne suis pas seul Bella. Je te signale qu'il y a dix minutes de ça tu m'as surpris entrain d'embrasser mon amie. **Un sourire espiègle prit place sur son visage. Heurk ! Je ne voulais pas savoir ça !

-**Je... J'ai des choses à faire avant. **Il secoua la tête et tapota ma joue.

-**Tu ne changeras jamais... Reculer pour mieux sauter ma fille... C'est tout ce que tu fais. **Il rit alors que je méditais ses paroles. C'était peut-être ça mais qu'importe, c'était ce que je voulais.

… fin du flash-back...

Après ça, Nous étions rentrées à la maison et on s'était occupé de la rendre la plus accessible possible pour le repos de mon père. J'avais fait promettre à Sue de venir régulièrement pour s'occuper de lui, car ils ne vivaient pas ensemble. Évidemment elle fut plus que ravie de me rendre ce service et s'était plus tranquille que j'avais préparé ma valise le mardi soir. Mon père était rentré depuis le matin même et Sue avait passé la journée avec nous. Elle était très gentille et je ne regrettais pas le choix qu'avait fait Charlie. Ils allaient bien ensemble. Je voyais qu'elle lui faisait du bien.

J'avais pris l'habitude de venir me réfugier dans ma cabane depuis ces derniers jours pour faire le point et remettre mes idées en place. Les filles essayaient à chaque fois de m'occuper mais régulièrement des souvenirs de Jacob revenaient et le manque d'Edward se faisait ressentir. J'en souffrais de plus en plus et je sentais qu'il fallait que je rentre pour enfin le retrouver.

On était le mercredi matin, et nous devions partir dans moins d'une heure. J'avais décidé d'aller dans ma cabane avant de partir. Je voulais me retrouver une dernière fois avant un long moment seule avec mes pensées et les différentes questions qui me hantaient. Les filles m'avaient offert un cahier d'écriture pour pouvoir y coucher tout les mots qui me passaient par la tête. Elles disaient que ça me permettrait d'extérioriser mes idées et d'enfin pouvoir faire le vide. J'avouais que ça marchait plutôt bien. Je me plaisais de plus en plus à écrire... D'ailleurs une bonne partie du cahier était recouvert de mon écriture lorsqu'Alice m'appelait ce matin même.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la maison, les filles étaient en effervescence. Elles finissaient leurs bagages et semblaient toutes excitées à l'idée de rentrer à New-York. Moi j'étais surtout anxieuse, parce que je savais que les prochains jours seraient loin d'être évident. Je me passais une main anxieuse sur le front et m'avançais vers elle.

-**Nous pourrons décoller d'ici une demi-heure. **Me dit Alice le sourire aux lèvres. Je la regardais sans vraiment réagir puis je tentais un petit sourire.

-**Tu vas bien ? **Elle semblait inquiète.

-**Oui, ça va. **Dis-je. Et c'était vrai. J'allais bien, j'étais déterminée à retrouver Edward et lui dire que je l'aimais... Mais... Une crainte subsistait. Voudrait-il encore de moi ?

-**Vous avez rien oublié les filles ? **Dit mon père en entrant dans le salon. Elles regardèrent vaguement leurs bagages et lui sourirent.

-**Non... Non je crois qu'on a tout. **Mon père n'ajouta rien de plus et sortit sur le porche. Je le suivis et m'assis à ses côtés sur le bord des marches.

-**Promets-moi de ne pas attendre huit mois avant de venir Bella. **Me dit Charlie le regard fixant au loin.

-**Je te le promets papa. **Répondis-je en le regardant de profil. Je savais qu'il était inquiet de me laisser partir et je savais qu'il allait me manquer, mais nous n'étions vraiment pas expansifs pour nos sentiments. Alors je me contentais de lui sourire et de poser ma tête sur son épaule.**-Je te le promets. **Répétai-je.

-**Bella il faut qu'on y aille. **Je reportai mon regard vers Rosalie et lui sourit. Mon père se leva et je le suivis de peu. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux alors que les filles chargeaient la voiture.

-**Prends soin de toi. **Me dit mon père en me prenant soudainement dans ses bras.-**Tu vas me manquer.**

**-Papa... Toi... Toi aussi. **Lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux. Je soupirais puis me détacher de lui. J'essuyais une larme traitresse puis reportais mon attention sur les filles.-**Sue arrive à quelle heure ? **À cet instant, la voiture de Sue se gara et elle en sortit le sourire aux lèvres. Je lui souris et lui fis un vague salut.

-**Maintenant apparemment. **Rit mon père. Je ris avec lui puis m'éloignai de lui, laissant ma place à son amie. Je m'avançais vers les filles et montais finalement dans la voiture.

-**Prête ? **Me dit Alice alors qu'elle prenait place derrière le volant. Elle voulait à tout prix conduire. Je lui souris.

-**On y va. **Un dernier regard vers mon père et Sue, puis la voiture démarra nous ramenant à New-York.

…

Je venais de descendre de la voiture, ma valise en main. Je respirai un grand coup et souris de contentement. Ça faisait un bien fou de rentrer chez soi et de retrouver ses repères. C'était toujours le même hall d'entrée, la même odeur familière de peinture, les même escaliers, le même numéro de porte... Rien n'avait changé. C'était rassurant et tellement bon.

Alice sortit les clés de l'appartement et nous fit entrer. On était chez nous... Les photos au mur, la peinture beige clair, le grand fauteuil au centre du salon, notre cuisine... Ma main s'attarda sur le plat du bar et un sourire me gagna. Il fallait que je voie Edward... Il fallait que je le touche, que je lui dise combien je l'aime, mais d'abord…

-**J'ai un truc à faire, je reviens d'ici deux heures d'accord ?**

**-Déjà ? **Me demanda-t-elle surprise alors qu'elle trainait ses grosses valises vers sa chambre.

-**Ouais c'est urgent. **Lui dis-je en me précipitant vers la porte. Je l'ouvris et m'engouffrai dans les couloirs. Je courus jusqu'à ma voiture et pris la route jusqu'au garde meuble.

…

(Jason Walker-Down)

J'y étais. Le trajet était plus rapide que ce que j'aurais cru. J'avais la clé en main et je tremblais rien qu'à l'idée de l'insérer dans la serrure. Mais je le fis. J'ouvris la porte et entrai...

Tous nos meubles étaient ici. Notre ancien lit, notre vaisselle, ses vêtements... Tout.

Je m'approchais difficilement vers un carton. Je ne savais pas quoi chercher exactement, alors je commençai à ouvrir tout ce qui se trouver à mes côtés. Les placards de mes anciens meubles de salon. Rien. Les classeurs contenant nos différentes factures. Rien non plus. J'ouvris les cartons à vêtements. L'odeur de Jake était partout et les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Mais je continuais à chercher. Je devais trouver ce qui s'était passé.

Un carton différent des autres attira mon attention. À l'intérieur était placés les vêtements que Jacob portait le jour de sa mort. Le pull avait été lavé et le jean portait encore l'éraflure au niveau du genou. Je portais une main à mon cœur alors que je tombais sur mes genoux. Mes larmes redoublaient tandis que je fixais les choses dans ce carton. Il y avait sa montre, son écharpe, son manteau. Tout les vêtements qui avaient scellés sa mort.-**Jake... **Pleurais-je. Je sortis le pull et le portais à mon visage. Mes yeux se fermèrent alors que je pleurais en me balançant d'avant en arrière.-**Jake... Pourquoi ?... **J'avais une boule au ventre. J'étais tellement triste de revoir toutes ces choses. Je m'étais évertuée à oublier mais de voir toutes ses affaires avaient fait tout remonter à la surface.

Une chose blanche entre deux vêtements attira mon attention. Je la sortis et regardai l'enveloppe. C'était la lettre que Jasper m'avait donné lors de notre première rencontre, le lendemain de la mort de Jacob. Je ne l'avais jamais ouverte par peur de ce que je pourrais y lire mais j'avais besoin de savoir... Fébrilement, mes doigts détachèrent l'enveloppe puis je sortis la feuille qu'elle contenait. Mon cœur se serra d'avantage lorsque je reconnus l'écriture de Jacob. Elle était pliée en deux et sur l'une des faces était inscrit mon prénom. Je l'ouvris puis je m'étais mise à lire ses mots...

(John Nordstrom- Lost along the way)

_Bella, _

_Mon amour, si tu lis cette lettre c'est qu'il a du se passer quelque chose. Probablement pas bénéfique pour moi puisque cela voudrait dire que je suis mort... _

Mes larmes redoublèrent, elles s'échouaient sur le papier mouillant les lettres à l'encre bleue.

_J'ai demandé à Jasper de te la donner le jour de ma mort. Est-ce que je m'y attendais ? Peut-être oui..._

_Mais ne pleure pas mon amour... Cela en valait la peine. Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il se passe __exactement, ce serait te mettre en danger mais sache que j'ai fait ça pour nous. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée et je t'assure que je ne regrette pas la mort après avoir autant aimer une personne comme toi. Ne sois pas malheureuse ma puce. Vis, aime, ris... C'est tout ce que je te demande. _

_J'ai écrit cette lettre parce que te connaissant je me doutais que tu resterais terrer dans ton silence et que têtue comme tu es tu refuserais de sortir avec Alice, mais c'est moi qui te le demande. Arrête de te morfondre et ne pleure plus. Ce n'est certainement pas ce que je veux voir de là où je suis. Je veux te voir sourire et je veux te voir épanouie. Ce n'est pas en restant vivre dans des souvenirs que tu avanceras et crois moi la vie est beaucoup trop courte. _

_Sache en tout cas que je te regarde de là haut et que tu resteras toujours la plus belle à mes yeux. Même les anges n'égaleront jamais ta beauté. J'aimerais te voir danser une nouvelle fois, j'aimerais encore profiter de tes rougeurs ou encore de ton cœur qui battait si fort lorsque je te faisais l'amour... N'oublie jamais toutes ses choses. N'oublies pas que j'ai été l'homme le plus heureux de la terre et j'espère franchement que tu puisses le faire vivre à une autre personne à nouveau. Reste toi même et rappelle toi que tu as été mon ange, ma meilleure amie, mon amour et que tu le resteras toujours..._

_Je t'aime,_

_Eternellement, Jacob._

La lettre prenait fin sur ses mots. Les barrières tombaient, mon cœur avec. Je l'avais collé contre mon corps et je regardais le ciel à travers la petite fenêtre.

-**Tu me... manques...Jacob... **dis-je toujours en pleurant. Mais ce n'était pas réellement des larmes de peine, c'était plutôt de soulagement parce qu'à sa façon Jake venait de me dire ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Il me laissait refaire ma vie, il me laissait vivre à nouveau et il me laissait aller de l'avant. J'étais soulagée...

Tenant fermement la lettre, je me levai et m'assis quelques secondes sur le petit fauteuil à bascule. C'était la grand-mère de Jacob qui nous l'avait offert. Elle nous disait que ce serait pour bercer nos futurs enfants et un pincement au cœur me fit grimacer de douleur en pensant que ce ne serait jamais le cas. Je commençais à me balancer tout en relisant sa lettre. Les larmes se calmaient alors que j'analysais ses mots. Il parlait d'une espèce de fatalité. Était-il au courant de ce qu'il allait arriver ? Apparemment oui. Mais pourquoi ?

Je me balançais toujours, lorsque je perdis l'équilibre brusquement faisant chuter le fauteuil en arrière et moi par la même occasion. Ma tête cogna contre une des valises que nous avions et la fis s'ouvrir sous l'impact. Une pile de dossier s'échoua sur le sol.

-**Merde ! **Me dis-je à moi même en me rappelant que c'était les vieux dossiers de Jacob que j'avais mis dans cette valise le jour où j'avais quitté l'appartement. Je regardais plus attentivement les différents pages jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur des photos. Ma bouche s'ouvrit alors qu'un élan de frisson me gagna.-**Putain mais c'est quoi ça ? **J'étais choquée par ce que j'avais sous les yeux et réfléchis une seconde à ce qu'il se passait. Soudain, une lumière s'alluma dans ma tête et je me précipitais sur la porte les dossiers en mains.

J'entrai dans ma voiture et composai le numéro de Rosalie. Deux tonalités plus tard, Rosalie répondit.-**Allo ? **

**-Rose c'est Bella ! Emmett est avec toi ? **Dis-je précipitamment la bile au bord des lèvres.

-**Heu… Non il est encore chez Edward. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? Ça ne va pas ? **

-**Si si ça va... Merci Rose. **Et je raccrochais. Je ne réfléchis pas plus d'une seconde et fonçai chez Edward.

…

Dix minutes plus tard j'arrivais devant sa porte. J'avais roulé bien plus vite qu'à l'habitude et j'avais eu une chance merveilleuse de ne pas avoir trop de monde dans les rues. Lorsque je frappais, mon cœur battait rapidement et l'angoisse de le retrouver me vint brutalement au visage. Je paniquais mais ne pus y réfléchir d'avantage car Jasper se trouvait devant moi, la bouche ouverte de surprise.

-**Bella ? Mais qu'est-ce que... **Je ne le laissais pas finir que je le poussais de la porte pour entrer et me stoppais net.

Edward était assis sur son canapé avec une jeune femme à ses côtés. Ils riaient comme deux enfants. Ils semblaient proches, bien plus que je ne l'aurais voulu, devais-je l'avouer.-**Bella ? **Dit-il brusquement lorsqu'il remarqua ma présence. Je vis une lueur passé dans ses yeux puis je vis ses mains se détachaient rapidement de celles de la jeune fille. Je ne bougeais pas de ma place et tentais de ne pas me laisser envahir par mes émotions. Ce n'était pas le moment.-**Bella, je peux... **Il se leva et commença à arriver vers moi mais je le stoppais d'une main.

-**Non Edward, ce n'est pas le moment. Je cherche Emmett. **Dis-je froidement alors que j'avais encore en tête leurs mains liées. J'avais besoin de sortir.

-**Je suis là Bell's. Qui a-t-il ? **Emmett arrivait vers moi un sandwich dans la main et une mine contrariée. Je le regardais lui indiquant de me suivre puis je sortis de l'appartement sans dire plus un mot.

-**Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **Me dit Emmett en s'approchant de moi et plaçant ses mains sur mes épaules. Je sentais une nouvelle fois les larmes affluer. Mes épaules tressautèrent alors qu'une première larme m'échappa.

-**J'ai besoin de toi Em'. **Répondis-je en m'accrochant à ses épaules alors que je retenais le plus possible mes pleurs.

-**Dis-moi Bella. Je suis ton ami, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. **Continua t-il. Il releva mon visage et me sourit timidement. Je m'essuyais les yeux d'un revers de main et repris d'une voix plus sûre.

-**Non Emmett, je n'ai pas besoin de l'ami mais j'ai besoin du flic. **Je lui tendis les dossiers alors qu'il me regardait d'un air plus grave et sérieux... On y était...

* * *

**On se retrouve bientôt !**

**Gros bisous, je vous aime !**

**L&R**


	25. Chapter 24

***Entre sur la pointe des pieds... Se place devant son ordi... Sifflote l'air de rien...***

**Ho mais vous êtes là ? :-/ Je ne vous avais pas vu... *Rougie***

**Je suis super vilaine. J'ai pas eu le temps de vous poster les chapitres avant et bon... Niveau reviews, je suis sure d'en avoir oublié. Mais j'avoue que mon travail et mon adorable petit ami m'accapare beaucoup ces temps-ci. Donc, je suis un peu plus longue. Mais je n'oublie personne. Je suis là, fidèle au poste, avec juste un peu de retard. Vous m'en voulez pas hein dites ? *Fais la moue***

**Sinon, les reviews baissent, mais qu'importe ! J'ai décidé d'arrêter de vous harceler. J'arrête de me battre et franchement, les quelques unes qui m'ont bien évidemment laissé signe de leur passage, sachez que même si je ne vous ai pas répondu à toutes c'est vraiment par manque de temps, je travaille beaucoup et j'écris beaucoup. Donc, j'avoue que je passe au travers de pas mal de chose. Je suis absoluement désolée... Sinon pour celles qui lisent et qui se barrent sans laisser un quelconque message, c'est un site publique. Faites comme vous voulez... Mais merci quand même de votre temps.**

**Je tiens à remercier une personne en particulier aujourd'hui. Cocotte56.. Comment te remercier pour ça ? Ce que tu as écrit était juste.. Waho ! Merci ! Je suis contente de t'avoir découverte à mon tour et je suis plus que touchée de tout ce que tu as écrit. Merci infiniement.. Pour tout ! **

**Aller, je vous donne le chapitre. J'embrasse mes acolytes et ma Rhea d'amour. Bien sur, un gros bisou à toutes les nenettes du Fo et toutes les revieweuses ! Merci pour tout !**

**Sur ce, place au chapitre.**

POV B.

-**Bella, je suis désolé de te faire subir ça après tout ce que tu viens de vivre... Mais il faut que je t'interroge. **Je regardais Emmett droit dans les yeux. J'étais effrayée alors que les photos que j'avais trouvées étaient toutes exposées devant moi.

-**Non ça ira... **Lui dis-je, comprenant parfaitement qu'il avait forcément des questions. Il sourit compatissant et s'assit finalement sur la chaise face à moi.

.. Flash-back...

-**Non Emmett, je n'ai pas besoin de l'ami, mais j'ai besoin du flic. **Je lui tendis les dossiers alors qu'il me regardait d'un air plus grave et sérieux... On y était...

Hésitant, il prit le dossier et l'ouvrit. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que sa mâchoire se contracta.-**Où as-tu trouvé ça Bella ? **Il parlait plus durement alors que mes larmes refaisaient encore et toujours surface. Je me sentais terriblement faible et j'étais apeurée, perdue.

-**Dans les affaires de Jacob. **Je soufflais ces quelques mots alors qu'il sembla réaliser brusquement ce que cela voulait dire. Il attrapa mon bras vivement et nous entraina vers la sortie de l'immeuble.

-**Viens suis moi. **Il semblait tendu alors que je continuais de pleurer, me laissant trainer à travers le couloir.

-**Où est-ce que l'on va ? **Finis-je par demander alors qu'il me faisait monter dans sa voiture.

-**Au commissariat. **Répondit-il juste l'air grave. Je m'assis docilement sur le siège et regardai droit devant moi. Mon cerveau était en mode automatique. Mes mains trituraient mon chandail alors que j'avais cette foutue nausée qui ne me lâchait pas.

-**Tu sais Bella... Ce que tu as trouvé c'est très grave. **Je reportai soudainement mon regard vers Emmett et attendis qu'il continue.-**On enquête sur cette affaire depuis deux ans et là, tu as trouvé la preuve qu'il nous manquait pour pouvoir arrêter le réseau. **Je ne comprenais pas tout ce qui se passait exactement. Il dut d'ailleurs le sentir car il ajouta plus doux.-**Je vais t'expliquer sur place, mais... **Sa main se posa sur ma joue.-**Ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ?... Je reste à tes côtés. **Je lui souris timidement, partiellement rassurée par ce qui arriverait par la suite. Mais ces mots avaient remués une autre plaie dans mon cœur. Edward...

J'aurais tant voulu que ce soit lui qui me dise tout ça. J'aurais voulu qu'il soit à mes côtés. Mais il était avec une autre. Qui était-elle ? Je n'en savais rien... Et ça ne fit qu'augmenter la douleur dans ma poitrine. Il m'avait déjà oublié, il était déjà passé à autre chose.-**Bella, ça va ? Tu es toute pâle... **Emmett était inquiet de mon état, il ralentit la voiture.

-**Je... Oui ça va aller. **Je ravalais ma nausée et reportais mon attention sur la route.

…Fin du Flash-back...

Il me fit assoir dans cette pièce sombre et patienter le temps d'aller prévenir ses supérieurs. Ils lui donnèrent l'autorisation de m'interroger, sachant que je me sentirais plus à l'aise avec Emmett et comprenant surtout l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Je tremblais de tous mes membres et j'avais un mal de crâne abominable.

-**Aller Bella... On va reprendre depuis le début. **Il posa ses doigts sur les photos et les approcha de moi. Une larme s'échappa alors que je regardais les images. Il y en avait une bonne dizaine. Pour la plupart, elles montraient des photos d'enfants nus. De tout âge et en vue de la couleur de leur peau, je dirais plutôt type asiatique et africain. Je ravalais la bille qui me montait une nouvelle fois, puis regardais les dernières photos qui suivaient. Elles étaient beaucoup plus difficiles. Les enfants avaient le visage tuméfié et le regard apeuré. Ils étaient face à un mur et étaient attaché aux poignets et aux chevilles. C'était horrible et j'étais choquée par ce que je voyais.-**Je sais que c'est dur Bella... Je suis désolé de te faire subir tout ça, mais je suis obligé de rassembler tous les faits. **Je regardai Emmett et acquiesçai.-**Bien. **

Il sortit un dictaphone et appuya sur un bouton. Je supposais qu'il enregistrait la conversation.-**Bon alors, Bella, raconte nous comment tu as trouvé ces photos.**

Je rassemblais mes pensées et essayais de me souvenir de chaque détail.-**Je suis retournée dans les affaires de Jacob. Je voulais trier les choses qui me sont devenues inutiles. Je... Je suis tombée sur une lettre qu'il m'a écrite peu avant sa mort. Il disait qu'il ne pouvait rien me dire de ce qu'il se passait par peur de me mettre en danger. **Je gardais les détails de la lettre et continuais mon récit. **Je... Je me balançais sur ce fauteuil quand j'ai trébuché. Cette valise est tombée et s'est ouverte... **Ma main se posa sur l'arrière de mon crâne me souvenant de la douleur de ma chute.-**Pui, les dossiers se sont éparpillés sur le sol et... Ces photos... **Soudain, je me sentis mal.-**Je... Je vais vomir. **Je me levai rapidement et vidai mon estomac dans la je me relevai, Emmett était à mes côtés et me tendait un mouchoir.

-**Ca va aller Bella ? **Il me souriait tandis qu'il m'insufflait une once de courage. Je ne répondis rien et pris le mouchoir pour m'essuyer la bouche. Je me relevais tandis qu'il en faisait de même. Il se rassit et me fixa quelques secondes. Il réfléchit puis il reporta son attention sur son dictaphone.-**Bella ? Tu as dit qu'il y avait une pile de dossier avec les photos ? Tu les as laissés là bas ? **Je le regardais intriguée, puis lui affirmais de la tête qu'effectivement j'avais laissée le reste au garde meuble, trop prise dans la découverte des photos. -**Il faut qu'on retourne là bas. **Un sentiment de panique me submergea. Je ne voulais pas y retourner, j'étais écœurée et je ne voulais pas voir plus de chose que ce que j'avais déjà vu.

-**Emmett, non ! Ne... Ne me demande pas d'y retourner. **Il s'approcha rapidement de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

-**Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Je vais y aller seul. Je te ramène d'abord chez toi et ensuite j'y vais. **Il me passa une main réconfortante dans les cheveux.

-**Je préfère rentrer à pied... J'ai besoin de marcher. Pour... Faire le point. **Continuais-je le regard dans le vide. Il remonta mon visage vers lui.

-**Tu es sûre ? **J'acquiesçais. -**D'accord. Mais fais attention à toi. Sinon il y en a un qui ne me le pardonnera jamais. **Me taquina-t-il. Un nouveau coup en plein cœur alors qu'il n'y voyait que du feu. Une larme m'échappa mais je m'empressai de l'effacer. Je lui souris, puis récupérai mon manteau avant de me diriger vers la porte.

-**A plus tard, Em'. Tiens-moi au courant d'accord ? **

-**Bien sûr, compte sur moi. Mais heu Bella... Juste une chose. **Son visage était sérieux alors qu'il m'accompagnait jusqu'à la porte du commissariat.-**Garde ton portable allumé ok ? **

**-Heu... Ouais ne t'inquiète pas. **Il me regarda une dernière fois alors que l'air frais de la soirée nous envahit. Puis il entra dans sa voiture, démarra et disparut au coin de la rue.

(Eels- I need some sleep)

Je me retrouvais seule au milieu de la rue et regardais les personnes s'activer autour de moi. Je ne savais pas réellement quoi faire. A la base, j'étais rentrée pour tirer un trait définitif sur mon passé et pouvoir aller hurler à Edward que je l'aimais. Mais... Cette fille...

Je ravalais une boule d'angoisse et commençais à marcher sans but. Je ne voulais pas rentrer. Je n'avais pas envie de parler, ni de justifier ce qui s'était passé ce matin. Je voulais être seule, pour moi, pour faire le point. Je mis mes mains dans mes poches et continuai à marcher, ne regardant ni les rues se succéder, ni où je marchais. Je bousculais une personne.

-**Hey ! Mais faites attention ! **

**-Pardon.** Répondis-je sans même regarder la personne. Je repris ma route et ne comptai même plus les minutes qui s'écoulaient.

Dans quoi Jacob s'était-il mis ? Toutes ces photos ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Emmett allait encore découvrir ? Je ne pensais pas que son entreprise entreprenait des choses aussi horribles. Plusieurs évènements me revinrent en tête alors que les pièces s'emboitaient. Je revoyais la détresse de Jacob lorsqu'il rentrait certains soirs. Je ressentais encore son corps trembler lorsqu'il me prenait dans ses bras peu avant sa mort. Je n'avais jamais pensé que c'était cela. Mais en même temps, comment pouvait-on imaginer une chose pareille ? Je me sentais mal, terriblement mal et j'avais cette horrible impression d'être passée à travers tellement de choses. Jacob souffrait depuis bien trop longtemps et je n'avais rien remarqué. De nouvelles questions s'enchainaient et ma migraine ne faisait qu'augmenter.

Et si sa mort n'était pas due à un voleur ? Et si tout cela avait été prémédité et qu'il avait été assassiné par une personne ayant remarqué qu'il enquêtait sur eux. Peut-être qu'il avait décidé d'aller tout raconter et qu'il s'était mis en danger... Jacob, dans quoi t'étais-tu embarqué ? Pensais-je le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Sans m'en rendre compte, mes pieds m'entrainaient vers un petit bar de la rue que j'arpentais. Je pénétrai dans l'endroit et remarquai qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde. Deux personnes étaient accoudées au bar alors qu'un barman s'occupait de nettoyer des verres.

Je ne pris pas la peine de dire bonjour encore trop perdue dans mes pensées et m'assis à une table éloignée. Je posais ma tête dans mes bras et soupirais lorsque mes yeux se fermèrent. Une larme m'échappa encore et encore. Je me sentais mal et j'étais au plus bas. Les images de la mort de Jacob revenaient en boucle dans mon esprit, très vite suivie de la main d'Edward dans celle de cette fille. J'avais envie de hurler, de tout oublier. Je me sentais oppressée, étouffée. J'en avais assez de voir tout cela dans ma tête... Toutes ses choses qui me tuaient !

-**Bella ? **Je relevai subitement les yeux vers la personne qui se posa à mes côtés.-**Tu vas bien ? **Je ne reconnus pas tout de suite la personne mais lorsqu'il me sourit, son nom me revint en tête.

-**James ? **Ses yeux me scrutaient alors qu'il s'accroupit à mes côtés. Sa main se posa sur mon front et il dégagea une mèche des mes cheveux. Il descendit son pouce jusqu'au sous mon œil, effaçant une larme de trop.

-**Tu veux en parler ? **Me dit-il alors qu'il continuait à me caresser la joue. Je secouai la tête lui indiquant que non, puis essuyai mes larmes.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? **Il me sourit et prit la chaise à mes côtés.

-**Je me baladais. **Sa main était toujours sur ma joue. Le réconfort que je ressentais il y a cinq minutes disparut petit à petit et je me reculais doucement de lui, éloignant sa main par la même occasion.

-**Alors ? Dis moi tout ? **Je tentais de reprendre la conversation. J'avais envie de penser à autres choses, je voulais essayé d'oublier.

-**Et bien, hormis le fait que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis trois mois, pas grand chose... **Son regard se fit tendre, alors qu'il remonta une nouvelle fois sa main vers mon visage.-**J'avais oublié comme tu es jolie. **Je rougis. Malgré moi j'étais flattée d'entendre des choses si gentilles. C'était étrange mais j'en avais besoin... Enfin je croyais. Il rit subitement alors qu'il retira sa main de ma joue.-**Et tu es trop mignonne avec ces rougeurs. **Continua-t-il, me laissant devenir une véritable tomate. Je ne répondis rien tandis que mes yeux s'attardaient sur la baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'extérieur. -**Alors Bella ? Que fais-tu ici toi ? Ce n'est pas réellement un lieux que je t'aurais imaginé fréquenter. **Rit-il en regardant les deux hommes pendus à leurs chopes de bière au bar.

-**Je me baladais. **Répondis-je en levant les épaules comme si c'était normal. Il sourit à l'entente de ses mots que j'avais fait exprès de reprendre.

-**Je vois. **Il me regarda sérieusement.-**Dure journée c'est ça ? **Je grimaçais.

-**Tu ne me peux même pas t'imaginer. **Répondis-je finalement, absente. Il releva le regard et sembla chercher quelque chose dans la salle. Soudain son regard se fit amusé alors qu'il se levait.

-**Qu'est-ce tu fais ? **Lui demandais-je tandis qu'il s'avançait vers le fond de la salle.

-**Je te change les idées. **Me répondit-il un peu plus fort. Il arriva jusqu'à ce qui me semblait être un juke-box et mit une pièce à l'intérieur. Il sembla hésiter quelques minutes sur le choix de la chanson puis il...-**Yes ! … **Cria un espèce de « Yes » incompréhensible.

(Depeche mode- Enjoy the silence)

Le début de la musique commença alors qu'il me pointa du doigt. Il recroquevilla son index m'indiquant de me lever.-**T'es pas sérieux ? **Ris-je. Il descendis sa tête de haut en bas m'indiquant qu'il était bel et bien sérieux en mettant ses mains devant lui. -**Non, James... je... **Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il revenait déjà vers moi et attrapait mes mains dans les siennes. Il nous emmena vers le centre de la pièce et il se mit à bouger de façon tout à fait ridicule mais tellement hilarante. Je voyais qu'il s'amusait et j'étais écroulée de rire devant lui.

-**Aller Bella, suis moi toi aussi ! **Il attrapa mes mains et commença à nous faire bouger dans tous les sens. Je ris et me laissais aller. J'étais bien et oubliais les soucis alors qu'il chantait à tue tête les paroles de la chanson. Je me tenais les côtes tellement je riais et il semblait satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi car son sourire peignit son visage et il s'approcha de moi. Je me mis à bouger à mon tour, imitant ces danses ridicules que je me souvenais de certaines films. Je fermais les yeux, me laissant enivrer par la légèreté du moment. Son corps s'approcha du mien, son torse se frotta au mien. Je rouvris les yeux et fixai son regard devenu subitement sérieux. Ses mains se placèrent dans mon cou et ses mouvements devinrent plus lents. Ça ne correspondait pas à la musique. Je me sentais désorientée. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'embrasse et je n'étais pas très tranquille, si proche de lui. Je baissais les yeux devant son regard pénétrant puis soufflais tout en m'éloignant de lui. J'allais lui dire que je partais lorsqu'il m'attrapa la main et qu'il nous guida vers la sortie.

-**Viens on s'en va. **Me dit-il. Pourquoi je le suivis ? Je n'en eus aucune idée. J'avais l'impression qu'il fallait que je le suive. J'en avais tellement marre de tout, que je voulais oublier avec une personne que je connaissais à peine. Je ne voulais pas voir de compassion, je ne voulais pas voir de pitié, ni d'inquiétude. Alors, je le suivis. Lorsque nous sortîmes, l'air frais me frappa le visage et la nuit était pratiquement tombée.

Il lâcha ma main et il se mit à courir.-**Rattrape moi si tu peux. **Joua-t-il subitement. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui m'arrivait mais je m'étais mise à courir derrière lui, intriguée. Il semblait foufou et instable... J'aimais ça à cet instant. Mais surtout, courir me faisait du bien, j'oubliais l'espace de quelques secondes toutes ces choses dans ma tête. Je ne voyais que James devant moi qui se retournait régulièrement en riant.-**James attends ! **Criai-je alors que je n'arrivais pas à le suivre. Il s'éloignait de plus en plus jusqu'à tourner au coin d'une rue.-**James. **Je courrais. Mon souffle était court et mes membres commençaient à me faire mal... Mais j'y arrivais finalement. Dans cet rue, au coin d'un quelconque quartier.

Tout était sombre. Un frisson me traversa. Il n'y avait personne. De grosses poubelles étaient à mes côtés, il n'y avait ni éclairage, ni personne. L'angoisse me rattrapa.-**James ! **Dis-je la voix tremblante.-**Aller arrête ça, c'est pas drôle. **Un bruit métallique me fit sursauter. Je regardais vers le son et retenait un cri de frayeur lorsque je le vis devant moi. Il était différent. Son visage était froid, son regard dur et impassible.-**Qu'est-ce que... Je... Je crois que je vais y aller. **Lui dis-je alors que je faisais demi-tour.

J'arrivais juste à l'orée de la ruelle lorsque je fus tirée en arrière par le poignet. Mon dos claqua contre le mur et ma tête heurta un coin d'une poubelle.-**Où tu crois aller comme ça ? **Sa voix était si différente, terriblement effrayante. Il ne semblait plus être le même. -**On commence seulement à s'amuser Bella... **Il parlait froidement alors que sa main prit ma mâchoire dans son étau. Je retenais un cri de terreur alors qu'il sortait un couteau de sa poche arrière.

-**Po... Pourquoi ? **Couinais-je.

-**Pourquoi ? **Il rit puis sa main s'abattit durement sur ma joue. Ma main se plaça à l'endroit de la gifle alors que son visage était déformé par l'enfer.-**Tu n'aurais du être si curieuse Isabella ! On aurait pu s'amuser tout les deux. **Il se recula, me laissant un peu d'espace et se mit à parler de façon théâtrale.-**Mais non ! Il a fallu que tu ailles baver dans les jupes de ce type. **Il pointa son couteau dans ma direction.-**De toute façon tu sais que maintenant tu dois mourir, alors je suppose que je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu avant. **Il s'approcha à nouveau de moi.-**Mais sache en tout cas, qu'en allant en parler à ton cher ami, tu as provoqué sa mort... **

**(**John Nordstrom- Lost Along the way)

**-Nonnnn ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? **Je hurlais. J'essayais de comprendre, mais il riait de mon angoisse et ça semblait l'amuser plus qu'autre chose.

-**Voyons Bella... Ne sois pas si conne ! **Son couteau s'approchait dangereusement de ma gorge.-**J'aurai tellement voulu être à la place de celui qui a butté ton fiancé. Voir tant de frayeur dans ton regard comme maintenant c'est tellement... **Ses yeux me transpercèrent.-**Excitant. **Sa main se posa sur ma poitrine et il commença à la malaxer durement. Je secouais la tête, répétant non encore et encore, mais tout ce qu'il faisait c'était rire.-**Aller ! Je sais que t'en as envie.** Je poussais mes mains sur ses épaules, je secouais des jambes essayant de l'éloigner de moi. Mais l'odeur de la mort était partout et je savais que je ne m'en sortirais pas.-**Arrête salope ! **Ses mains étaient plus fermes, plus agressives.

-**Non.. Pitié non ! **Il continuait, sa bouche léchait mon cou et son érection touchait ma jambe. Ce n'était même plus la nausée qui me submergeait. J'étais dégoutée de moi même. J'étais écœurée de mettre laisser entrainer dans cette histoire parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de me faire rire quelques minutes. J'étais écœurée par ma naïveté et je m'en voulais tellement d'avoir mis mes amis en danger. Il pouvait me tuer moi s'il voulait, mais pas eux. Pas Emmett. Pourquoi avais-je été lui parler ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas été capable de dire à Edward que je l'aimais plus que tout au monde ? La main de James passa sous mon tee-shirt. Il le déchira et reposa rapidement ses mains sur mes seins recouverts de mon soutien-gorge. **-Arrête... Je t'en supplie... Laisse moi partir. **Ma raison commençait déjà à s'envoler. Mon esprit commençait à se fermer, mon cœur était totalement brisé.-**Je t'en prie... **Tentais-je une dernière fois alors que je sentais ses mains partout sur moi. Mes yeux se fermèrent et la pénombre m'envahit. Je n'avais pas envie de voir ça. Je n'avais pas envie de ressentir ce qui m'attendait. J'allais mourir... J'allais mourir...

Je ne ressentais pratiquement plus la douleur. Je n'entendais plus les paroles de James. Je ne sentais plus l'odeur de la rue autour de nous... Tout était noir, tout était froid. Je sentais du liquide couler sur mes bras, j'entendais vaguement des cris autour. James n'était plus seul... Soit, la mort n'en serait que plus rapide...

Mon corps était dans du coton, mon esprit s'évadait.. Je ressentais une présence apaisante, une chaleur bienfaitrice.-**Ja... cob... **Ma bouche ne fonctionnait plus. Je n'entendais pratiquement plus rien. La chaleur sur mes bras se répandait dans mon dos. Je mourrais... Mais finalement, c'était probablement mieux ainsi.

…

POV E

**-Où est- elle ? **Je hurlais alors que je pénétrais dans le hall de l'hôpital. Tout le monde était déjà là et ils attendaient dans la salle d'attente. Ma sœur pleurait dans les bras de Jasper alors que mon frère avait le front posé contre le mur.-**Putain ! Mais répondez ! **M'énervais-je. Je voulais la voir. Je voulais voir la femme que j'aimais... Ma vie, mon amour... Il me la prenait...

-**Edward calme toi. **Rosalie s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur mon épaule. Je la regardais durement et laissais mes paroles dépasser mes pensées.

-**Me calmer ? ! Je te signale que c'est la femme que j'aime dans cette foutue chambre entrain de mourir bordel ! **Ma peine transpirait par tous les pores de ma peau. J'étais désemparé et si je croyais que la quitter était une dure épreuve, celle qui était entrain de se produire était définitivement la pire. -**Elle peut... Elle a pas le droit de me laisser Rose... **Finis-je la mâchoire serrée et le cœur en miette.-**Putain elle a pas le droit. **Je m'écroulai sur le sol alors que ma sœur vint rapidement vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.-**Alice... Elle... Je l'aime.. Pitié, rendez la moi... **Je posai mes mains sur mon visage et retins le cri rageur qui menaçait de sortir si on ne me la rendait pas rapidement.

Alice pleurait contre moi alors que j'étais incapable de la réconforter étant moi même anéanti... Ma Bella... Mon amour... Elle allait... mourir...

…Flash-back...

Je m'avançai vers la porte de mon appartement et regardai la femme qui me faisait face. Soudain son corps s'écrasa contre le mien alors qu'elle criait dans mes oreilles.

-**Haaaaaaa ! Mon dieu Ed comme ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! **Je grimaçais alors que je tentais de la détacher de moi.

-**Heu... Angie.. Tu.. m'ét..ouffe.. **Tentais-je difficilement.

-**Oh pardon. **Elle s'écarta rapidement, confuse de son geste et attrapa sa petite valise.-**Mais ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir ! **Le magnifique sourire sur son visage ne put que m'obliger à sourire à mon tour. Elle me poussa légèrement et entra dans mon appartement sans demander son reste.-**Alors c'est ici que t'habite ? Et ben ! **Elle regardait tout autour d'elle, les plafonds, les murs, le sol... Elle était marrante et j'avouais que ça donnait un petit côté léger à ces derniers jours.

-**Merde ! Angie c'est bien toi ? **Mon frère arrivait rapidement vers elle.

-**Haaaa ! Emmett ! Mon deuxième cousin préféré ! **Hurla-t-elle. Angela était ma cousine mais aussi occasionnellement ma meilleure amie. On était du même âge, ce qui faisait qu'on s'était toujours bien entendu.

-**Qu'est-ce tu fous à N-Y ? **

-**J'ai eu vent de certaines histoires dans le coin... **Répondit-elle en me regardant avec insistance. Je savais que ma mère avait encore du avoir la langue bien pendue, elle même mise au courant par ma très chère sœur... Ah les femmes !

Je fis comme si de rien n'était et reportai mon attention sur la couleur marron de ma porte. Jasper se retint de rire alors qu'il s'avançait vers Angie.

-**Bon, je vais me présenter, vu qu'aucun de ces deux nigauds ne le fera... Je suis...**

**-Jasper ! Oui je sais ! Heureuse d'enfin rencontrer le fiancé de ma cousine !**

**-Fiancé ? Heu.. J'étais pas au courant de... **Il se passait une main nerveuse derrière la crâne alors qu'il se tortillait d'un pied à l'autre. Angela ne se départit pas de sa bonne humeur et lui ajouta sur d'elle...

-**Cela ne serait tarder ! **Rigola-t-elle. Je jetais un regard à mon frère qui pensait la même chose... C'était plus sérieux qu'on ne le croyait. Notre petite Alice avait bien grandi...-**Ben alors les gars ! Vous ne parlez plus ? **Elle nous fit face à mon frère et moi. Je tentais un vague sourire alors que je m'avançais jusqu'au canapé.

-**Au fait ? Elles sont où vos copines les mecs ? **Elle s'installa sur le canapé également et posa ses pieds sur la table basse. Je retrouvais bien ma cousine là, un vrai mec !

-**C'est une bonne question... **Chuchota mon frère.

…

-**Tu n'étais pas avec un certain Jerry ? **Emmett s'était levé et parlait de la cuisine. Il devait encore chercher de quoi manger alors que je secouais la tête, dépité.

-**Non ça c'était il y a un mois. Après j'ai eu Ethan mais ça n'a pas duré non plus ! **Angela répondait à mon frère tout en s'approchant de moi. Jasper était occupé à je ne savais quoi avec son portable alors que les mains de ma cousine attrapèrent les miennes.-**Bon et toi... Dis moi... Ta mère m'a vaguement parlé du grand amour de ta vie qui avait du mal à refaire surface. Elle m'a dit que tu n'arrivais plus à savoir réellement où tu en étais. **

Je baissais les yeux sur nos mains liées alors que je réfléchissais à ses paroles.-**C'est pour ça que ****t'es là ? **

-**Ed, j'aime pas quand tu souffres... **Je grimaçais et n'osais pas la regarder. Elle me connaissait trop bien pour lui cacher quoique ce soit.-**Si je suis venue c'est surtout que j'avais envie de voir si je peux aider... **Elle gardait ses mains dans les miennes alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi.-**Aller viens là. **Me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Je me laissais aller dans son étreinte alors que je me sentais un peu apaisé.

La sonnette nous fit sursauter tous les deux. Jasper se leva.-**Bougez pas, j'y vais. **Il s'avançait vers cette dernière alors qu'Angela recommençait à me parler, tout en gardant nos mains liées.

-**Et puis je dois t'avouer que ta mère m'a fait du chantage... C'était soit je venais et j'avais droit à ses délicieuses viennoiseries, soit j'avais droit à-et je cite- un super coup de pied au cul à la Cullen ! Autant te dire que le choix était vite fait. **Finit-elle en riant. Je ne pouvais que rire également en entendant le chantage qu'avait fait ma mère à ma cousine. C'était tout à fait elle et j'étais content qu'elle l'ait fait. Ça me faisait du bien de voir Angela.

Lorsque je relevais les yeux, mon rire s'arrêta subitement alors que je fis face à deux marrons profonds. -**Bella ? **Elle me fixait, toutes sortes d'émotions traversaient ses yeux qui étaient paniqués et foutrement perdus. Qu'avait-elle ? Lorsque je vis son regard descendre sur mes mains liées à celles d'Angela. Elle devait s'imaginer des choses, mais jamais je ne pourrais lui faire ça. Je détachais rapidement mes mains de ma cousine et commençais à me lever pour aller vers elle...-**Bella, je peux.. **Son regard se fit plus déterminé et dur alors qu'elle m'indiquait de rester à ma place.

-**Non Edward, ce n'est pas le moment. Je cherche Emmett. **Me dit-elle froidement. Je voyais la tristesse et la peur dans ses yeux. J'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que je l'aimais et qu'il n'y avait qu'elle... Mais...

-**Je suis là Bell's. Qui y a-t-il ? **Mon frère entra dans la pièce et fut tout de suite plus sérieux lorsqu'il vit l'expression sur le visage de Bella. Elle lui fit juste un signe de tête, l'invitant à la suivre. Ils sortirent tous les deux rapidement de l'appartement. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de se passer et j'étais tellement déçu qu'elle ait choisi mon frère plutôt que moi Elle n'avait pas voulu m'écouter et elle était tellement étrange. Perturbée, apeurée... Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

-**Et ben ! Je vois qu'elle a un sacrée caractère ! **Souffla ma cousine après un silence assez pesant. Je détournais mes yeux de la porte que je fixais depuis plus de dix minutes pour regarder Angela... Je levais les yeux au ciel puis regardais Jasper. Il secoua la tête, montrant qu'il n'avait pas compris lui aussi. Je m'inquiétais réellement. Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas et ça me bouffait littéralement.

…

(Placebo-Sleeping with ghosts)

_**The sea's evaporating **_

_La mer s'évapore_

_**Though it comes as no surprise**_

_Bien que cela ne me surprend pas_

**-Edward, mec assis toi s'il te plait. **Mon frère était à l'autre bout du fil et parlait avec précaution.

_**These clouds we're seeing**_

_Ces nuages que nous regardons_

_**They're explosions in the sky**_

_Sont comme des explosions dans le ciel_

_**It seems it's written**_

_On dirait que c'est écrit_

_**But we can't read between the line**_

_Mais nous ne pouvons pas lire entre les lignes_

-**Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **Il y eut un long silence.-**Emmett qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Réponds putain ! C'est Bella ? **Ma voix était rauque alors que les pires scénarios se jouaient dans ma tête.

_**Hush**_

_Chut..._

_**It's okay**_

_Tout va bien_

_**Dry your eye**_

_sèche tes larmes_

_**Dry your eye**_

_sèche tes larmes_

-**On l'a retrouvé... Dans une ruelle... Inconsciente. **Je laissais tomber le téléphone sur le sol alors que je tombais à genoux.-_**Edward... Edward... **_J'entendais la voix de mon frère hurler dans le téléphone mais j'étais déconnecté. Ma Bella était inconsciente...

_**Soulmate dry your eye**_

_âmes soeur sèche tes larmes..._

_**Dry your eye**_

_sèche tes larmes_

_**Soulmate dry your eye**_

_âme soeur sèche tes larmes_

_**Cause soulmates never die**_

_Car les âmes soeurs ne meurent jamais_

Je restais prostré pendant quelques minutes alors que doucement ma main reprit le téléphone.-**Où est-elle ?**

_**This one world vision**_

_Cette vision du monde_

_**Turns us in to compromise**_

_Nous fait nous compromettre_

**-A New-York Hospital... Ecoute Edward, j'aurais du rester avec elle, mais il y a eu toute cette histoire et j'ai... Merde ! J'ai pas assuré.** Mon frère débitait un flot de paroles incompréhensibles alors que je n'écoutais que d'une oreille. Mais l'essentiel arriva jusqu'à mon cerveau et je compris qu'il s'en voulait, mais pourquoi ?

_**What good's religion?**_

_A quoi sert la religion ?_

_**When it's each other we despise**_

_Quand nous nous méprisons les uns les autres_

_**Damn the government**_

_Au diable le gouvernement_

**-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Emmett ? ! **Je recommençais à m'énerver. J'avais envie de la voir. Je voulais pouvoir toucher mon amour encore une fois.

_**Damn their killing**_

_Au diable leurs massacre_

_**Damn their lies**_

_Au diable leurs mensonges_

-**Elle est venue me dire... Enfin, elle voulait rentrer seule chez elle. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de marcher. Je croyais pas qu'elle se serait fait... Merde ! Putain mais quel con ! **Il s'énervait à son tour alors que l'envie d'être prêt d'elle me gagnait de plus en plus.

_**Hush**_

_Chut,_

_**It's okay**_

_Tout va bien_

_**Dry your eyes**_

_Sèche tes larmes_

-**Arrête ! C'est pas le moment ! Je suis là dans dix minutes !** Et je raccrochais.

-**Qu'est-ce qui se passe Edward ? **Angela s'approcha de moi alors qu'elle était inquiète à son tour.

-**C'est Bella... Elle... Il faut que j'aille la voir. **Finis-je par dire en me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

-**Attends ! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? **Elle attrapa également son manteau et me suivait à travers le couloir.

_**Dry your eyes**_

_Sèche tes larmes_

_**Soulmate dry your eyes**_

_Âmes sœur sèche tes larmes_

-**Elle est à l'hôpital, faut qu'on y aille et tout de suite ! **Finis-je, déterminé.

… Fin du Flash-back...

Voilà comment j'en étais arrivé là. Je laissais Angela garer la voiture alors que je me précipitai vers la réception pour savoir où elle était. Je voulais la voir... J'avais tellement besoin d'elle.

-**Alice.. Pourquoi... **

_**Dry your eyes**_

_Sèche tes larmes_

Un médecin entra dans la salle d'attente.-**Famille d'Isabella Swan ? **Je me précipitai vers lui.

_**Soulmate dry your eyes**_

_Âmes sœur sèche tes larmes_

-**Oui... Oui c'est nous. Alors ? **

**-Vous êtes le petit ami je suppose ? **J'acquiesçais sans me poser de question et poussais le médecin à parler. J'en avais assez de ne pas savoir.

-**Bon, elle a eu de la chance. Elle va s'en sortir... **Je soufflais de soulagement alors que mes nerfs allaient me lâcher.-**Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir ce qu'il avait commencé par je ne sais quel miracle. **J'acquiesçais une nouvelle fois en glissant une main dans mes cheveux. J'étais soulagé. Putain, elle allait bien ! **Néanmoins, elle a été poignardée à plusieurs endroits, au niveau de ses côtes. Elle a eu beaucoup de chance que son agresseur n'ait touché aucun organes vitaux. Elle est assez choquée par ce qu'il vient de lui arriver, elle aura bien besoin de sa famille et ses amis autour d'elle. **Il tenta un vague sourire vers l'assemblée.

_**Cause soulmates never die**_

_Car les âmes sœurs ne meurent jamais_

-**Est-ce qu'on peut la voir ? **

**-Une seule personne à la fois. **Acquiesça t-il. Je me retournais vers les autres alors que le médecin disparaissait.

-**Vas-y Edward... Dis lui qu'on est là et qu'on pense fort à elle. **Me dit ma sœur en m'enlaçant.

-**Dis lui que je retrouverais celui qui lui a fait ça et que je le tuerais de mes propres mains. **Continua Emmett la voix dure alors que tous se retournaient vers lui. Il était concentré et je voyais qu'il s'en voulait pour ce qui c'était passé. J'irais lui parler... Plus tard... D'abord, je voulais la voir.

_**Soulmates never die**_

_**Never die**_

Je soufflais un grand coup me donnant du courage puis m'avançais vers sa chambre. L'odeur de l'endroit ne m'était agréable et j'étais de plus en plus anxieux à l'idée de ce que je pourrais trouver derrière la porte de sa chambre. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il lui avait exactement fait et j'étais apeuré par ce que je verrais. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais... J'aurais du être là pour elle. Si je n'avais pas été si égoïste, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé.

_**Soulmates never die**_

_**Never die...**_

Je faisais face à sa chambre et mon cœur battait vite et fort. D'une main tremblante j'ouvris et entrai sans bruit dans la pénombre de la pièce. Les volets étaient à moitié fermés alors qu'un silence régnait dans l'espace. Deux lits étaient installés mais un seul était occupé. Je frottais mes mains sur mon jean, m'insufflant du courage puis m'avançais vers elle.

_**Soulmates never die**_

_**Soulmates never die **_

Je vis d'abord le bas du drap posé sur son corps. Tout semblait correct à ce niveau. Mes yeux remontèrent petit à petit et soudain la colère m'envahit. Il avait osé toucher à son si doux visage. Elle avait des marques sur le cou et sur l'arcade. Elle avait aussi des marques au niveau des poignets et un bleu sous l'œil droit. Je profitais de son sommeil pour la regarder plus attentivement. Son corps qui me semblait être en bon état se découvrit un peu plus lorsqu'elle bougea, laissant tomber la couverture. Je pouvais entrevoir le début du pansement sur sa poitrine et les légères marques rouges dues aux saignements. Il lui avait fait du mal. Je serrais les poings alors qu'elle laissait échapper un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'elle bougea une nouvelle fois.

_**Soulmates never die**_

_**Soulmates never die**_

Ses yeux clignèrent alors que je m'approchais. Ma main se posa sur son front dégageant une mèche immaculée.-**Ed...ward... **chuchota-t-elle, la voix rauque.

-**Je suis là mon amour... Rendors-toi... Je serais là à ton réveil. **Elle lutta contre le sommeil une seconde puis son pouls ralentit et elle se rendormit finalement.

Je soupirais tandis que ma main continuait de la caresser, lui insufflant tout l'amour que je pouvais lui donner. Je regardais autour de moi et pris le petit fauteuil pour le placer à côté du lit. Je m'assis dessus et attrapai sa main dans la mienne.

Je la regardais comme ça pendant un petit moment, écoutant le son régulier de sa respiration où encore ses faibles tentatives de prononcer mon prénom. Finalement, je posai ma tête sur le côté du lit, face à son visage. Je la regardais inlassablement, me rappelant de ses traits lorsqu'elle riait. Me mémorisant toutes les plaies qu'elle avait sur le visage en me jurant que j'allais faire payer à ce type ce qu'il lui avait fait. Jamais plus je ne la quitterais.-**Quoiqu'il arrive... **Chuchotais-je.

…

-**Monsieur, je suis désolé mais les heures des visites sont terminées. **Je me retournais vers l'infirmière.

-**Laissez moi encore quelques minutes. S'il vous plait. **Continuais-je alors que je reportais bien vite mon attention sur mon ange.

-**Vous pourrez revenir demain ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle ne va pas disparaître pendant la nuit. **Me sourit-elle.

-**Justement, je n'en sais rien... **Dis-je doucement tout en me levant. Je me penchai sur le corps de mon amour et posai mes lèvres sur son front.-**Je serais là demain à la première heure mon amour... Je t'aime. **Une dernière caresse et je sortais de la chambre avec la ferme intention d'arriver une heure avant l'ouverture des visites pour pouvoir la voir le plus rapidement possible...

…

POVB

(Michelle featherstone -Cofee and cigarette)

J'avais l'impression qu'un éléphant m'avait marché dessus. Mon corps était engourdi et ma bouche était douloureusement pâteuse.

Lorsque je voulus lever le bras, une chose m'en empêchait. J'ouvris finalement les yeux et regardai ce qui retenait mes mouvements. Un sourire me gagna alors que mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine. La main d'Edward était sur la mienne, bien accrochée, tandis qu'il dormait dans le canapé à mes côtés.

L'infirmière entra dans la chambre et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Edward.-**Vous êtes enfin réveillée mademoiselle. **Chuchota-t-elle. J'acquiesçais sourdement de la tête alors qu'elle me souriait.-**Heureusement, parce que je ne suis pas sûre que ce jeune homme aurait supporté une ****journée de plus... **Je souriais à la vue d'Edward endormit comme un ange dans le fauteuil.

-**Il est ici depuis quand ? **Ma main ressentait enfin la chaleur de celle d'Edward. Je me sentais revivre et tellement plus en sécurité.

-**Et bien ça fait trois jours qu'il campe ici pour vous voir, donc je dirais que ça fait trois jours que vous êtes là. **Rit-elle.

-**Vous voulez dire que j'ai dormi pendant tout ce temps ? **

**-Oui... Vous vous êtes réveillée souvent en hurlant au début. On a été obligé de vous mettre sous sédatif. **J'assimilais les informations alors que des flashs me revenaient.

-**Et... Edward... **Elle me sourit une nouvelle fois.

-**Alors c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle... **Elle s'approcha de moi et me chuchota comme une confidence.-**Et bien figurez-vous qu'il était là une heure avant chaque ouverture juste pour vous voir. Il ne vous a pas lâché la main une seule seconde chaque fois qu'il était à vos côtés et il vous répétait encore et encore des mots doux pour vous apaiser lorsque vous faisiez des cauchemars. Personne n'a osé lui dire quoique ce soit et au final, il a eu ce qu'il voulait. On lui a donné l'autorisation de rester à vos côtés jusqu'à votre réveil. **Finit-elle en riant. Elle prit ma tension et vérifia la réaction de mes pupilles. Elle me tendit un verre et certainement un antidouleur que je pris sans rechigner. -**Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser. Je pense qu'il y en a un qui sera plus qu'heureux de votre rétablissement. **Dit-elle avant que la porte ne se referme derrière elle.

J'écoutais quelques secondes la respiration régulière d'Edward et le regardais dormir dans toute son innocence. Mon pouce ne put s'empêcher de caresser le dessus de sa main, ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller. Il s'agita soudainement et se leva tout en ouvrant les yeux.

-**Bella ! **Dit-il brusquement. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'il venait juste de faire un cauchemar et que j'étais à ses côtés, en vie et heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé.

**-Bonjour Edward... **Soufflais-je. Ses yeux se portèrent directement sur moi alors qu'il fut surpris une seconde.

-**Mon.. amour.. Tu es... Tu es...**

**-Réveillée ? Oui il me semble. **Ris-je. Je tentais de calmer le désordre dans ma poitrine qu'il venait de causer rien qu'à l'utilisation de ce surnom. Il me regarda avec une lueur tellement profonde que je me sentis rougir. Son corps s'approcha tandis qu'il replaçait sa main tout contre la mienne. Il porta nos mains jointes à son nez et inspira un grand coup.

-**Tu m'as tellement manqué. **Dit-il, les yeux rivés sur les miens.

-**Toi aussi...**Répondis-je, pourtant je retirais ma main de la sienne et baissais les yeux.-**Ecoute Edward... Je suis contente de te voir mais, je... Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne me dois rien. **Je ne voulais pas qu'il se force à rester à mes côtés par pure pitié. J'avais pas besoin de ça. Il était passé à autre chose et je devais faire avec.

-**Je... Je crois qu'il faut que je clarifie certaines choses. **Il se déplaça vers moi de façon à ce que son visage se retrouve devant le mien. Mon cœur rata un battement tandis que je restais subjuguée par sa beauté. Il était encore plus beau que lorsque je l'avais aperçu l'autre jour. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes joues.-**Il n'y a que toi que j'aime et que j'aimerais toujours. Je suis amoureux ****de toi Bella, et personne ne changera ça. J'ai été stupide de te poser cet ultimatum l'autre fois. C'était ridicule et j'aimerais tellement que tu...**

**-Edward arrête ! **Il disais trop de chose que j'avais envie d'entendre, mais tout ça n'était pas possible. Je l'avais vu tenant les mains de cette fille, il riait et il était heureux... Je ne pouvais pas rivaliser face à ça, et il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à cette femme.-**Tu... Arrête de te fustiger. Tu as le droit d'être passé à autre chose. C'est de ma faute. Je n'ai pas été capable de te montrer à quel point...**Je me stoppais et retenais mes futures paroles. Je n'avais plus le droit de lui dire ça. Il était passé à autre chose et ce n'était pas correct.-**Mais peu importe... **

**-Bella. **Il raffermit ses mains sur mes joues alors que ses lèvres se posaient sur les miennes. Je savourais le goût si particulier de sa bouche contre la mienne et j'en oubliais déjà mes résolutions. Lorsqu'il se sépara de moi, ses doigts caressèrent ma joue alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur son visage.-**La personne que tu as vu l'autre fois n'était que ma cousine, Angela. **J'assimilais ses paroles alors que son sourire s'agrandissait.-**Il n'y a que toi. Tu es la femme que j'aime... Bella.;. Ma Bella.. **Continua-t-il alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras. Je blottis ma tête dans son cou et respirais fortement. C'était si bon de le retrouver, je me sentais revivre. J'étais restée sans rien dire alors qu'il me caressait les cheveux, qu'il laissait glisser ses lèvres sur mon front, ou que ses mains descendaient dans mon dos. Il me serrait contre lui. Soufflant de bien-être, je me contentais de me laisser aller contre lui.

-**Edw...ard.. Je.. T'aime...** Chuchotais-je. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur son épaule alors qu'une larme roulait sur ma joue. Il sentit le liquide tiède tomber sur sa main qui reposée sur le lit et, il releva mon visage vers lui.

-**Bella ?...Qu'est-ce que tu as ? **Il était inquiet. Ses pouces effaçaient les larmes roulant sur mes joues alors que je me sentais défaillir. Toutes les émotions remontaient en même temps et mon cœur manquait de lâcher.

Je n'arrivais plus à contrôler mes émotions et je fis la seule chose dont j'avais vraiment envie. Je l'embrassai désespérément.

…

POV E.

(All you wanted- Sounds under radio)

Ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes alors que je restais surpris de son geste. Elle avait l'air tellement fragile et je ne voulais pas profiter de la situation, bien que son geste eut pour effet de me rendre fou. Ses mains se glissaient dans mes cheveux alors qu'elle continuait à m'embrasser. Mes lèvres commencèrent à se laisser aller et je finis par répondre à son baiser. Ma langue quémandait l'accès à son palais qu'elle me laissa dans un soupir d'extase.

Ses petites mains descendaient sur mon torse me provoquant de nombreux frissons alors que je tentais de garder l'esprit clair.

-**Bella... **Dis-je, le souffle court lorsqu'on se sépara pour reprendre notre souffle. Elle revint brusquement sur moi, reprenant ma bouche avec envie tandis que ses mains attrapaient l'ourlet de mon pull. J'attrapais ses mains dans les miennes et me dégageais de son emprise.-**Bella, non... Tu... Tu es encore faible...**

**-Edward. **Ses yeux étaient apeurés. Son corps semblait pris de tremblement alors qu'une larme coulait de nouveau.-**J'ai besoin de toi. **Elle pleurait. Ses mains s'accrochaient à mon pull alors qu'elle reposait son front contre mon épaule.-**S'il te plait... Aime moi... S'il te plait... **Tout sonnait comme une supplique. Elle était tellement fragile et sensible. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Elle pleurait contre moi alors que ses lèvres embrassaient mes épaules, mes bras, mon cou. Je sentais son haleine chaude sur ma clavicule.-**S'il te plait... **Elle n'avait plus besoin de me demander... J'avais déjà rendu les armes...

Son visage trempé de larmes arriva jusqu'au mien, elle me scruta quelques secondes. Je replaçais mes mains sur ses joues alors que je plongeais mon regard dans le sien.-**Toujours... **C'était plus qu'une promesse. Je voulais lui prouver que j'étais là quoiqu'il arrive. Elle était totalement perdue face à tout ce qui lui était arrivé et je voulais lui montrer qu'une chose ne bougerait pas... Mon amour pour elle.

Ma bouche fondit sur la sienne alors que je l'embrassais tendrement. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Elle avait besoin de douceur et j'étais prêt à lui en donner. Ses petites mains descendirent sur mon torse. Elle souleva mon pull et mon tee-shirt en même temps. Je fermais les yeux sous la sensation grisante de ses mains sur mon corps nu. Doucement, je la pris dans les bras et la levais lentement. Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal alors que je savais ses blessures encore bien présentes.

Elle noua ses mains dans mon cou alors qu'elle recommençait à m'embrasser. Je nous emmenais jusqu'à la salle de bain et fermais la porte derrière nous.

Ma bouche descendit dans son cou tandis que je la posais sur la lavabo tendrement. Je commençais à enlever ses vêtements tout en redécouvrant sa peau de mes mains. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et respira de plus en plus fort. Ses chevilles se nouèrent d'elles même dans mon dos alors qu'elle haletait.

Ma langue gouta ses tétons, mes mains se faisaient de plus en plus aventureuses. Elle ne portait qu'une blouse d'hôpital et un boxer, donc elle se retrouva rapidement nue devant mon regard envieux. Lorsque je lui enlevai la blouse, mes yeux s'attardèrent sur le bandage autour de son ventre juste sous ses seins. Mes doigts tracèrent le contour alors que je relevais les yeux vers elle.-**Tu as mal ? **Parlai-je dans un murmure.

-**Plus maintenant. **Répondit-elle alors qu'elle prit ma main pour la placer sur son sein. Je fermai les yeux et me laissais envahir par les sensations. Ma bouche retrouva rapidement la sienne alors qu'elle détachait les boutons de mon jean. Je grognais lorsque sa main glissa dans mon caleçon et caressa mon sexe tendu. Elle fit quelques vas et viens puis, elle me recula pour baisser mon pantalon et mon boxer. Elle replaça ses chevilles dans mon dos et poussa sur mes reins à l'aide de ses talons pour me rapprocher d'elle. Mon gland touchait sa féminité trempée alors que je recommençais à l'embrasser encore et encore.

-**Edward s'il te plait.. **Sa voix était tendue, son corps brûlant... **-Fais moi l'amour.. J'ai besoin de toi. **Ses mains se mirent autour mon cou alors qu'elle se nichait contre moi me rapprochant encore d'avantage de sa douceur. On aurait presque pu se fondre l'un dans l'autre... C'était tellement bon.

J'entrais centimètre par centimètre en elle. Je posais mon front sur son épaule alors qu'elle gémissait inlassablement mon prénom dans mon oreille. C'était si fort entre nous. Jamais plus je ne pourrais quitter cette femme. Elle m'était devenue essentielle et je ne songeais plus à être éloigné de sa personne.

Je reculais mon bassin du sien sans détacher le haut de nos corps enlacés, puis revins en elle une nouvelle fois, toujours aussi lentement. Elle avait besoin de douceur, elle avait besoin d'amour et d'assurance. Bien que je souffrais d'être aussi lent, je prenais mon temps. Je prenais le temps de savourer toutes les réactions de son corps. Que ça soit juste l'accélération de sa respiration, les frissons incontrôlables de son épiderme, la sensation de ses dents mordillant mon épaule. Je voulais me mémoriser toutes ses choses et j'étais déterminé à lui monter à quel point je l'aimais.

Je frappais une nouvelle fois au fond d'elle et elle gémit plus fort.

-**Tu vas bien ? **Soufflais-je alors que la chaleur nous montait peu à peu. Je la regardais droit dans les yeux. Mes mains se placèrent sur son front pour dégager les quelques mèches lui barrant la vue tandis que je la pénétrais une nouvelle fois. Elle gémit plus fortement alors qu'elle acquiesça silencieusement.

-**Continue.. S'il.. S'il te plait... **J'entendais à sa respiration qu'elle se sentait partir. Je n'allais pas tarder à jouir moi non plus. C'était tellement bon d'être entre ses chaires, serré tout contre son corps, entourait par sa chaleur... -**Je vais... Oui, Edward.. Encore...**

J'accélérais quelque peu mes pénétrations, me laissant envahir par cette douce mélodie de sons. Elle répétait constamment mon prénom. Elle soufflait fortement contre mon oreille, alors que ses doigts se resserraient de plus en plus sur mes épaules. Ses parois englobaient merveilleusement ma longueur et ce fut dans un cri libérateur que nous jouissions.

Je tentais de reprendre mes esprits juste en écoutant la course frénétique de son cœur.-**Merci... **Elle releva la tête et elle me souriait.

-**Merci à toi Bella... **Nous parlions tellement doucement, de peur de souiller ce moment si intense entre nous. Son sourire disparaissait petit à petit alors que ses mains remontaient dans mes cheveux. Elle posa son front contre le mien.

-**Je t'aime Edward... Je n'aime que toi... **Son souffle frappait contre mes lèvres, ses yeux transperçaient les miens. Je resserrais ma prise autour de son corps tout en faisant attention à ses blessures.

-**Plus jamais je ne te laisserais mademoiselle Isabella Swan... **Je lui souris et l'embrassai chastement.**-Tu as changé ma vie Bella... **Terminai-je tout contre ses lèvres. J'étais complet, j'étais heureux, j'étais amoureux... Et je savais par ce baiser, que nous nous étions retrouvés...

...

Merci encore pour tout ! On se retrouve très vite pour la suite ! D'ici deux semaines cette fois ! Je serais à l'heure !

Ha ! et j'allais oublier. Le forum lovelemon-in-fic a organisé un concours pour la rentré. Les votes sont ouverts, n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour. Il y a vraiment de très bons OS...

Je vous aime !

Luna.


	26. Chapter 25

**Amis du soir Bonsoir ! **

**Bon, je viens de rentrer du travail et je vous poste enfin le chapitre juste avant d'aller dormir un peu...**

**J'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde, sauf évidemment aux non-inscrites. Donc...**

**Anne, merci à toi pour ton temps et ta review ! Je suis très contente que ça continue à te plaire ^^.. Oui les réponses vont arriver mais au moment où il le faudra comme d'habitude ! mdr Patience patience ! *_*Merci encore gros bisous ! **

**Marion, Pourquoi diable Bella tomberait en ceinte ! ça chierai dans la colle comme je le dis toujours et il en est hos de question. Pour l'instant, c'est Ed/Be et leur amour fusionnel ! lol Merci pour ta review en tout cas et merci d'être là chaque semaine ! Bisous**

**Et enfin, Pat... Pat, Pat, Pat. Toujours un plaisir d'avoir ton avis. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre. Gros gros bisous ! **

**VOilà, juste une précision. J'ai mis les liens musiques pour cette fois. Histoire que vous ayez les bonnes pour celles qui écoutent du moins. Elles donnent une autre vision du moment... Ma vision. Voilà ! **

**A dans deux semaines donc pour la suite ! **

**Bisous, je vous aime ! **

POVE.

(.com/watch?v=WA2SCRQkw1U&feature=related)

Les notes du piano s'enchainaient sous mes doigts répercutant ma douleur à travers la pièce. Le conservatoire était horriblement désert ce matin et mon cœur était lourd et douloureux. J'avais quitté l'hôpital hier soir, et j'attendais avec impatience l'après-midi pour enfin avoir droit de la voir.

… _Flash-back..._

_Ses bras me serraient, son cœur battait contre moi, son souffle tapait contre mon cou. J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras. J'étais à ma place, rassuré de l'avoir à mes côtés, vibrant de mon amour et tellement plus en sécurité. _

_-__**Ne me laisse plus jamais, je ne le supporterais pas. **__Ma voix était terriblement basse alors que je posai mon front contre son épaule. Je la serrai dans mon étreinte encore un peu plus et essayai d'oublier toutes les épreuves par lesquels nous étions passés. Il était définitif que j'aimais Bella et qu'elle m'aimait en retour alors il fallait que l'on arrête cela.-__**Arrêtons de se faire du mal... **__Chuchotai-je contre sa peau. Ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de mes épaules alors qu'elle posait sa joue sur une d'entre elle. Je sentis ses bras me serrer toujours plus près d'elle. Je sentis un liquide chaud tomber sur mon bras. Était-elle entrain de pleurer ? J'allais me relever et lui demander ce qu'il se passait, mais ses bras se mirent à trembler et son corps fut comme pris de spasmes. Elle se mit à pleurer bruyamment emplissant la pièce de sa détresse alors que je me sentais terriblement fautif de tout ce par quoi elle était passée. Si j'avais été là, jamais elle n'aurait suivit ce type et jamais elle n'aurait été dans cet état. _

_-__**Shut. **__Je l'entourai encore de ma chaleur, lui soufflant des mots d'amour au creux du cou et en lui montrant que j'étais là quoiqu'il arrive.-__**Tout va bien aller. **__Répétai-je entre ses bras._

_-__**Edward... **__Sa voix était brisée et tout son corps tremblait encore et encore.-__**J'ai eu tellement peur... **__Ses mains serraient mes épaules, enfonçant ses ongles dans ma peau, montrant à quel point elle souffrait. Je la rapprochai encore de moi._

_-__**Bella.. **__Ma main remonta sur ses cheveux à l'arrière de son crâne. J'enfouis son visage dans mon cou, la balançant d'avant en arrière.-__**Plus jamais je ne laisserais une telle chose arriver, tu m'entends ? Plus jamais. **__Ma voix était plus forte, plus sûre. Je voulais lui montrer que je me battrais pour elle s'il le fallait, et que plus jamais ce connard ne l'approcherait. Je serais toujours à ses côtés, caché dans l'ombre surveillant que personne ne la touche. Elle était devenue ma lumière et semblait aujourd'hui tellement éteinte. Je le détestais pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. La colère prenait de l'ampleur au fond de moi alors que je tentais de me retenir. Je ne devais pas m'énerver. Elle avait besoin de mon soutien et non de la colère qui m'habitait en ce moment. Et c'était ce que je faisais... La soutenir du mieux que je pouvais. _

_-__**Edward. **__Continua-t-elle à pleurer.-__**Ne me laisse plus. Jamais je t'en supplie. Ne me... Laisse plus. **__Sa voix était déchirante. Je voulais effacer toutes ses larmes de son si beau visage. Je voulais lui montrer que j'étais là. Je voulais la rassurer. Lui montrer que plus jamais elle ne verserait de larmes pour quelqu'un. C'était ma Bella. La femme la plus belle et gentille du monde. Elle était tellement douce et fragile à cet instant. Je le maudissais pour ces actes. Il allait payer et cher ! J'allais le faire payer ! _

_Je ne disais plus rien. Je l'écoutai juste se vider de toutes ses peurs et épongeai ses sanglots par mes étreintes. Je lui frottai le dos, lui embrassai le dessus du crâne et ne cessai de l'écouter. Je __nourrissais ma haine par chacun de ses pleurs. Je chérissais ma rancœur par sa douleur. Je haïssais chaque fibre de cet homme qui avait osé lui faire ça. Jamais plus je ne laisserais arriver une chose pareille !_

_Lorsqu'elle se calma, je me dégageai d'elle lentement. Gardant un contact visuel, je me noyais dans la mer de chocolat profond encerclé de rouge du à ses pleurs. Mes mains se placèrent sur ses joues tandis que je faisais glisser mes pouces sous ses yeux essuyant les dernières larmes qui s'écoulaient. Mon visage s'approcha du sien, tout en la regardant dans les yeux je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Chaque fois ce n'était qu'un toucher léger mais je voulais juste lui insuffler ma chaleur, mon amour et ma présence.-__**Je t'aime... **__Lui dis-je en posant mon front contre le sien. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle plaça ses mains sur les miennes sur ses joues. _

_-__**Je t'aime aussi Edward... **__Sa voix tremblait et était encore emprunte de douleur mais un sentiment de soulagement filtrait d'entre ses lèvres. _

_Nous restâmes comme ça pendant quelques minutes encore, profitant juste du silence de l'autre. Mes pouces caressaient toujours ses cernes alors que ses mains tremblaient tout autour des miennes. _

_Sans une parole, je me séparai d'elle et ramassai les vêtements sur le sol. J'étais toujours à moitié nu devant elle, le pantalon sur les chevilles alors qu'elle était encore sur le lavabo de la salle de bain. Je me baissai, ramassai mon pantalon que je replaçai sur ma taille. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas, conservant les yeux fermés et respirant le plus normalement possible. Je pris les choses en main. Je repartis dans la chambre une brève seconde, attrapai une blouse propre dans la petite armoire à côté du lit et une culotte propre. Je retournai rapidement dans la salle de bain et refermai derrière moi. _

(Snow Patrol- Set Down your glass)

_Toujours silencieux, je pris un gant de toilette que j'humidifiais et le portai à son visage. Tout en douceur, j'essuyai les dernières traces de sa douleur, caressant son bras de mon autre main. Je retenais le bouleversement que sa fragilité provoquait en moi. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était brisée. C'était si douloureux._

**Just close your eyes and count to five**

**Let's craft the only thing we know into suprise**

**Set down your glass, I painted this**

**To look like you and me forever as we're now**

_(Ferme simplement tes yeux et compte jusqu'à cinq_

_Faisons de l'art c'est la seule chose que nous savons faire admirablement_

_Dépose ton verre, j'ai peint ceci_

_Pour que cela ressemble à toi et à moi pour toujours comme nous sommes maintenant)_

_Je continuai de la nettoyer, descendant sur son cou, passant légèrement sur ses seins. Elle soupira d'aise et commença seulement à se détendre. Son cœur battait fébrilement mais elle continuait à garder les yeux fermés. Mes mains descendirent le long de son ventre, jusqu'à son entre jambe. J'essuyai les dernières traces de notre rapport, nettoyant méticuleusement ce qui venait de se passer. La lavant de toutes les souffrances qu'elle contenait encore. Je voulais la soulager, la faire plus légère et souriante. _

**And I'm shaken then I'm still**

**When your eyes meet mine **

**I lose simple skills**

**Like to tell you all I want is now**

_(Et je me secoue restant immobile_

_lorsque tes yeux s'accouplent aux miens_

_de la plus habille des manières_

_Comme pour te dire que tout ce que je veux c'est aimer._

_Pourtant, lorsque mes mains s'étalèrent sur ses cuisses, une nouvelle larme tomba sur ces dernières. Je relevai les yeux vers son visage et constatai qu'elle pleurait encore. Je reposai le gant de toilette à nos côtés et attrapai une serviette. J'essuyai toujours avec douceur les différentes parties de son corps que j'avais nettoyé. J'entendais encore sa voix trembler par ses sanglots. Je voyais les gouttes salées tomber sur ses cuisses mais chaque fois je les effaçais. Comme si je voulais effacer cette douleur. Je posai la serviette sur son visage puis très lentement je frottai ses joues, séchant les stries humides. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur chacune d'elles légèrement. _

**You sing, I'm killed, I'm just not the same**

**As I was a year ago and each minute since then**

**My jumper tears as we take it off**

**You say you'll sew me good as new and I know you will**

_(tu chantes que je m'abandonne, je ne suis simplement plus le même_

_Comme je l'ai été l'an passé et chaque minute depuis_

_Mes larmes coulent comme nous décollons _

_Tu dis que tu pourras me coudre avec soin et je sais que tu le feras)_

_Bella s'obstinait à conserver les yeux clos mais qu'importait. Je continuai ce que j'avais commencé et je la rhabillai. Je remis son sous-vêtement et sa blouse. Je ne me séparai pas de son corps, mon torse toujours près d'elle, lui montrant que j'étais là quoiqu'il arrive. Je la laissais pleurer tout en retenant mon cœur de saigner rien que de la voir si tourmentée._

**And I'm shaken then I'm still**

**When your eyes meet mine **

**I lose simple skills**

**Like to tell you all I want is now**

_(Et je me secoue restant immobile_

_lorsque tes yeux s'accouplent aux miens_

_de la plus habille des manières_

_Comme pour te dire que tout ce que je veux c'est aimer._

_Lorsqu'elle fut habillée et séchée, elle continuait de sangloter silencieusement. Je la portai sans __qu'elle ne dise un mot. Sa tête se posa sur mon épaule mollement alors qu'elle se laissait aller. Je nous sortis de la salle de bain et l'installai sur le lit. Ma main derrière sa tête, je l'installai entre les couverture et reposai son crâne sur l'oreiller plus ou moins douillé. _

_Lorsqu'elle fut installée dans son lit, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, se mettant de côté, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine et la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller._

**And I'm shaken then I'm still**

**When your eyes meet mine **

**I lose simple skills**

**Like to tell you all I want is now**

_(Et je me secoue restant immobile_

_lorsque tes yeux s'accouplent aux miens_

_de la plus habille des manières_

_Comme pour te dire que tout ce que je veux c'est aimer._

_-__**Repose toi ma chérie, je ne serais pas loin. **__Lui dis-je voulant la laisser un peu tranquille. Je me reculai et m'apprêtai à attendre dans le couloir la laissant ainsi se reposer seule, mais elle en décida autrement._

_-__**Ne me laisse pas. **__Pleura-t-elle. Sa voix était brisée comme si des millions de lames la transperçait. Je me retournai vivement en l'entendant s'étouffer ainsi. Ma vue se brouilla en la voyant presque suffoquée. Je m'approchai rapidement d'elle et sans réfléchir d'avantage, j'enlevai mes chaussures et me faufilai dans le lit avec elle. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son corps, la rapprochant toujours plus de moi. Je voulais qu'elle se fonde en moi. Je voulais absorber tout sa peine et qu'elle aille bien. _

_Rendez moi ma Bella.. S'il vous plait... Je vous en supplie. Ces trois phrases étaient celles que je me répétais sans cesse dans ma tête alors que je fermais les yeux et tentais de lui insuffler du courage. Je posai l'arrière de sa tête dans mon cou, son dos contre mon torse, mes bras encerclant son petit corps si frêle. Nos jambes s'entrelacèrent et rien ni personne n'aurait pu nous obliger à nous séparer. J'étais avec mon amour et elle avait besoin de moi. Je l'embrassai sur le crâne encore et toujours et lui montrer par tout mes gestes combien je l'aimais et combien elle m'était précieuse._

_...Fin du flash-back..._

Mes mains s'attelaient toujours sur les touches en ivoire du piano. J'extériorisais toutes les heures difficiles de ces derniers jours. Comment allait-elle se sentir aujourd'hui ? J'aimerais tellement qu'elle arrête de pleurer., parce que ça me bouffait littéralement.

Quand je repensais à son sourire et sa bonne humeur d'il y a quelques jours, quand je repensais à ses petites fossettes sous les yeux chaque fois qu'elle riait. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il contre elle ? J'aimerais réentendre le doux son de sa voix lorsqu'elle rit, j'aimerais revoir ses joues rosies par l'effort ou même juste revoir la lueur dans ses yeux sauvages et précieuse. Celle la même qui avait disparut depuis quelques jours.

Le plus étrange était le souvenir que j'avais de nous. On était vraiment parti de rien. Bella après la mort de son ex-fiancé était tellement brisée pourtant, malgré la douleur bien présente à cette époque, elle avait fini par s'évader, elle avait fini par lâcher prise de son passé et elle souriait... Enfin... C'était moi. Je voulais me dire que c'était moi qui l'avait fait sourire et que c'était grâce à moi qu'elle avait eu une nouvelle fois ses joues rosies et ses lèvres légèrement gonflées du à nos innombrables baisers. Elle s'était juste laissée emporter par nos étreintes et je savais qu'elle ne serait plus la même. Je voulais croire que cela venait de moi. Je voulais me dire que j'étais la personne qui la faisait sourire. J'en avais besoin moi aussi..

-**Edward ? **J'arrêtai subitement de jouer et me retournai vers la personne qui entrait dans la salle.

-**Vas-t'en ! **Répliquai-je durement. Je ne me retournai pas vers lui. Je n'avais pas envie de le voir.

**-Ecoute je sais que j'ai déconné... Mais...**

**-La ferme Emmett ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Tu m'as dit ce qui c'était passé et j'ai ****parfaitement compris. Maintenant casse toi ! **Continuai-je en lui coupant la parole.

-**Edward arrête ça ! **Je me relevai faisant tomber le banc au sol et serrai les poings tout en gardant la tête baissé sur les touches du piano.

-**Arrêter quoi Emmett ? De t'en vouloir ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Si seulement tu... **Je ne terminai pas ma phrase préférant me pincer l'arrête du nez et retenir ma rage.

…_Flash-back...Hier après-midi, Hôpital de New-York._

_Je la regardais dormir paisiblement depuis deux bonnes heures. C'était apaisant de la sentir un peu plus détendue. Elle pleurait tellement depuis nous nous étions couchés. Je la consolais comme je pouvais. Puis, sa respiration se calma et son cœur se détendit. Elle s'était enfin endormie. Les heures s'écoulèrent mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que la regarder dormir. _

_Je finis par me lever du petit lit pour lui laisser plus de place et je me mis à ses côtés sur le petit fauteuil à sa droite. Elle s'agita quelque peu pendant son sommeil. C'était difficile de la voir comme ça et chaque fois mon cœur était toujours un peu plus triste. _

_Elle s'agitait de plus en plus, gémissant des mots que je ne comprenais pas. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et je me retenais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas la réveiller et l'apaiser. Je pris un gant de toilette humide et le passai délicatement sur son front pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle finit par se calmer et se rendormit profondément. _

_Ce fut à cet instant qu'un petit coup se fit entendre sur la porte et que la tête de mon frère apparut derrière. Il avait le regard sombre, des cernes bien présentes sous les yeux et une barbe de quelques jours. Il tenta un faible sourire et entra finalement. _

_-__**Elle s'est endormie ? **__Parla-t-il doucement. C'était impressionnant de voir ce gros colosse parler si doucement et être limite craintif de la réveiller. Je voyais la facette fragile de mon frère et c'était toujours très étrange de me rendre compte qu'il était aussi humain que nous. Peut-être même plus sensible que nous bien qu'il se cachait derrière ses allures de gros dur à cuir. _

_Il prit une chaise qui trainait dans la pièce et vint se poser à mes côtés. Il regarda Bella, puis releva les yeux vers moi. Sa main se porta à mon épaule et il esquissa encore un faible sourire.-__**Comment tu vas mec ? **_

_-__**Comment veux-tu que j'aille ? **__Lui répondis-je d'une voie morne. Il se racla la gorge et reporta son regard sur Bella. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. Je n'avais parlé à aucun membres de la famille depuis que Bella était dans ce lit. Je passais mon temps à regarder mon ange dormir et pleurer. Je nourrissais mes journées de sa douleur pour me punir de n'avoir pu être là. Je me sentais tellement coupable. _

_-__**Ecoute Ed, on a pas encore eu le temps de parler de ce qui s'est passé le jour où elle... **__Sa phrase mourut alors que je tournai mon visage vers lui. _

_-__**Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler pour l'instant Emmett. J'ai surtout envie d'être seul... Avec Bella... S'il te plait...**__Il souffla et acquiesça silencieusement alors qu'il se levait pour remettre la chaise en place. Il posa une dernière fois sa main sur mon épaule._

_-__**Je suis désolé pour tout petit frère. **__Je voyais son air sombre et je voulais le rassurer mais j'en étais incapable. Je restais bloqué sur Bella dans ce lit. J'entendis juste la porte s'ouvrir, puis se __refermer.. Le calme revint jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois. Je ne regardai même pas la personne qui entrait, je préférai prendre la main de ma douce et la porter à mes lèvres. _

_-__**Edward... **__Souffla Alice. Elle se posa sur le bout du lit de Bella et se tourna face à moi. Elle me regarda une seconde puis regarda Bella.-__**Comment va-t-elle ? **_

_**-Je ne sais pas... Elle pleure beaucoup et fait énormément de cauchemar. **_

_**-Elle s'en sortira. **__Malgré la sureté dans la voix de ma sœur, je sentais sa tristesse. Je relevai mon regard vers elle et constatai qu'elle pleurait une nouvelle fois. Elle n'était pas encore venue la voir, préférant chaque fois me laisser du temps avec elle. Je l'en remerciais d'ailleurs plus que tout pour ça mais elle réalisait maintenant l'étendue de la douleur de sa meilleure amie._

_-__**Oui elle s'en sortira Alice... C'est une femme remarquable... Elle est surprenante... **__Repris-je avec amour en couvant ma belle des yeux. _

_-__**Je me sens si mal pour elle. Tout ce qui lui arrive depuis quelques temps, c'est tellement injuste. **__Continua-t-elle les yeux embués. J'avançais ma main libre vers celle de ma sœur et lui sourit fébrilement. _

_-__**Elle est en vie Alice... Elle s'en sortira. **__Et j'en étais tellement persuadé. Je voulais m'en persuader parce que je savais qu'elle en était capable. Et puis nous serons tous là pour elle. Que ce soit ma sœur, Rosalie, Emmett, mes parents, ses parents et enfin moi. On sera tous là pour la soutenir._

_Elle me donna un faible sourire et essuya ses larmes. _

_-__**Tu as raison. Il faut que je me reprenne. Elle n'aura certainement pas besoin de ça à son réveil. **__Je ne répondis rien, me contentant simplement de resserrer ma main autour de la sienne. -__**Au fait ça y est tu as vu Emmett ? **__J'acquiesçai.-__**Tant mieux. Je suis heureuse que tu ne lui en veuilles pas. Il avait tellement peur que tu lui en veuilles d'avoir laisser Bella seule devant le commissariat. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait suivre le premier crétin qui allait passer et je...**_

_Je regardais ma sœur, ne comprenant pas tout à ce qu'elle racontait.-__**Alice de quoi tu parles ? **_

_**-Ben du fait que quand Bella a eu fini son interrogatoire avec Emmett, au lieu de rester avec lui, elle a préféré rentrer seule pour réfléchir et Emmett étant trop dans son travail l'a laissé filer. **_

_**-Quoi ? Mais... Il ne m'a rien dit ! **__J'étais en colère. J'étais en colère parce que je savais qu'elle était avec Emmett, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Ensuite, j'étais en colère parce qu'il ne l'avait pas empêcher de rentrer seule alors qu'elle était fragile... Et enfin, je lui en voulais parce que je me souvenais maintenant que c'était lui qu'elle avait demandé à voir et non moi ! J'étais jaloux, je le savais, mais même si c'était mon frère, si j'avais été à ses côtés, je n'aurais jamais permis qu'on lui fasse du mal. Mais Emmett... Il..._

_-__**Ecoute Edward. Ne lui en veux pas... Il n'a pas assuré, il le sait. Il s'en veut cruellement pour ça et je t'assure que s'il le pouvait il reviendrait en arrière et l'obligerait à monter dans sa voiture...**_

_**-Mais il ne l'a pas fait quand il aurait du ! Alice putain tu te rends compte ? **_

_**-Non Edward ! Par pitié ! Ne fais pas ça ! Ne remets pas tout sur le dos d'Emmett... Il ne..**_

_**-C'est bon ! Arrêtons de parler de ça maintenant ! **__Je savais que j'avais été sec avec ma sœur, mais Bella se réveillait et je n'avais pas envie de parler de ça devant elle. Pour l'instant c'était Bella et __rien d'autre. Ses petits yeux s'ouvrirent et cette brume permanente au fond de ses iris ne s'effaça pas. Je m'approchai d'elle rapidement, posai mon front contre le sien alors que je sentais le regard de ma sœur sur mon dos mais je n'en avais plus rien à faire. Seul Bella comptait. _

_-__**Hey ma douce... Comment tu te sens ? **_

… _Fin du flash-back..._

(.com/watch?v=hillyDu2qKk)

**-Alice m'a prévenu que tu étais en colère contre moi mais merde Ed ! Je m'en veux déjà tous les jours depuis qu'elle est dans ce maudit Hôpital ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Je me revois chaque fois lui dire de faire attention avant qu'elle ne prenne ce foutu chemin mais merde ! Ça me bouffe littéralement et de ne pas avoir retrouvé ce connard de violeur de merde me tue encore plus ! **

**-Et moi tu crois que je me sens comment hein ? **Hurlai-je à mon tour. Toute ma hargne et ma colère ressortaient maintenant. Ma culpabilité me terrassait et j'avais décidé de la ressortir face à mon frère. Je me servais de ma colère pour extérioriser ma peine de ne pas avoir été là et de ne pas avoir pu la sortir de ce foutu merdier !-**J'ai laissé la femme de ma vie partir à cause de ma putain de fierté ! Je lui ai donné cet ultimatum merdique et j'ai pas su la retenir le jour où elle était chez moi ! Comment crois-tu que je me sens moi aussi ? Putain Emmett, la femme que j'aime est dans cette chambre et elle a été poignardée à plusieurs reprises au niveau de la poitrine ! **Je continuai de hurler, en m'avançant vers lui et en bougeant des bras brutalement, clamant ma douleur. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprendrait jamais parce que ce n'était pas Rosalie dans ce lit. C'était mon amour, mon ange...

-**C'est ça Ed ! Vas-y lâche tout ! **Et plus il me parlait et plus je m'énervais.

-**Je l'ai attendu pendant des jours. Je voulais revoir son sourire et j'attendais avec tellement d'impatience qu'elle vienne me dire qu'elle m'aimait mais non ! Quand elle est arrivée, elle a demandé après toi ! Elle n'en avait rien à faire de moi et je sais que j'ai tout gâché quand je lui ai dit que je voulais l'exclusivité. Je savais qu'en la repoussant j'allais la perdre ! Mais merde Emmett ! Ça fait un putain de mal de chien ! Je comprends pas pourquoi elle a suivit ce type dans cette ruelle. Je comprends pas pourquoi elle est venue te voir toi et je comprends pas pourquoi tu ne l'as pas obligé à monter avec toi dans ta putain de voiture au lieu de la laisser seule dans la rue bordel !**

Au plus j'avançais et au plus ma rage grandissait. Je voyais mon frère se mettre en position et bombait le torse. Il avait légèrement fléchit les jambes et je voyais ses mains prêtent à réceptionner les miennes. J'étais tellement aveuglé par ma colère que je n'avais pas réfléchi. Mes doigts attrapèrent les instruments sur mon passage et je les envoyaient balader d'un revers. Mon frère arriva rapidement jusqu'à moi et m'attrapa les mains pour m'empêcher de casser autre chose. Sur le moment, j'étais énervé qu'il puisse m'empêcher de rejeter ma rage sur les objets m'entourant, mais en réfléchissant, il avait bien fait car je n'imaginais même pas la tête du directeur s'il avait vu que j'avais détruit la moitié des instruments dans cette salle.

-**Vas-y Edward ! Faut que ça sorte ! **Je me débattais dans ses bras. Je voulais tout casser et enfin me sentir libéré de toute cette frustration. Je voulais oublier que c'était de ma faute ce qu'il se passait et je voulais faire disparaître cette douleur dans mon ventre. Cette envie de vomir...

-**Lâche moi Emmett ! J'en ai assez ! Laissez moi tous ! **Je pétais littéralement un plomb si on pouvait dire. J'étais rendu fou par la peur d'avoir failli la perdre. Mon amour pour elle était tellement viscéral, que j'en devenais dingue.

-**Soulage toi petit frère.. ça ira mieux après..** Il me tenait toujours aussi fort alors que je m'épuisais à me débattre et à hurler contre tout et n'importe quoi. La rage me faisait pleurer. J'avais les poings serrés et je tapais à corps perdu dans le corps de mon frère. Il encaissait les coups sans sourciller. J'eus l'impression après coup qu'il se punissait lui aussi à travers ça de ne pas avoir été là quand il aurait du.

-**Je veux le tuer ! Je te jure que je veux le tuer ce fils de pute ! Il n'aurait jamais du toucher à un seul de ses cheveux. **Ma mâchoire était serrée, mes dents grinçaient et mes poings claquaient contre le torse de mon frère.

-**On va le retrouver. Je te le promets... J'en fais mon affaire ! **Clama-t-il calmement malgré mes assauts. Et je continuais comme ça pendant encore quelques minutes... Jusqu'à ce que je me sente épuisé, jusqu'à ce que je baisse les bras...

Mes mouvements s'arrêtèrent. Mes poings me faisaient mal et ma tête semblait comme prise dans un étau mais qu'importe. J'étais soulagé. Je savais que je venais d'agir comme le pire des abrutis mais mon frère savait que j'en avais besoin. Il venait de me libérer à sa façon. Rien n'était réglé, mais le fait de m'avoir permis de vider mon sac, me permettrait de mieux agir face aux prochains jours.

Emmett me lâcha et je m'écroulai sur le sol. Épuisé mais apaisé. Je sentis mon frère s'assoir à mes côtés alors que je regardais mes poings s'ouvrir et se fermer douloureusement.

-**Tu vas mieux ? **Il posa une main sur mon épaule et attendit que je réponde. Je relevai le regard vers lui et me sentis mal de mettre comporté de la sorte avec lui. J'étais tellement en colère, contre moi et contre le monde entier que je n'avais pas réfléchi et...

-**Excuse moi Emmett... Je n'ai pas... Je...**Il me sourit et raffermit sa main sur mon épaule.

-**C'est bon ! Pas de soucis. Tu sais que je suis là pour toi mon frère ! **Il prit un air tout à coup plus espiègle et ajouta d'un ton léger.-**De toute façon j'ai rien senti. Tu frappes vraiment comme une fille ! **Je lui donnai un léger coup de coude dans les côtes, le faisant grimacer puis repris d'un air plus sérieux.

-**Emmett... Explique moi. **Il comprit de quoi je voulais parler puisqu'il prit une grande inspiration et retira sa main de mon épaule pour triturer son pull.

-**Quand elle est venue chez toi l'autre jour, c'était parce qu'elle avait trouvé des choses dans ses anciennes affaires...**

**-Celles qu'elle avait avec Jacob ? **Mon frère acquiesça.-**Je savais qu'elle les gardait dans un garde meuble près de la dix neuvième. Mais pourquoi est-elle allée là bas ? **

**-Pendant mon interrogatoire elle m'a dit qu'elle y était allée pour faire le tri dans ses affaires et vraiment tirer un trait sur son passé. **

**-Attends une seconde ? Ton interrogatoire ? **

**-J'y venais justement... Ecoute moi jusqu'au bout s'il te plait... Sans m'interrompre.**

**-Heu... ouais d'accord. **

**-Quand elle est arrivée chez toi, elle était paniquée. Elle avait ce dossier dans les mains et semblait dégouté par son contenu. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin du flic et c'est là que j'ai ****commencé à flipper. J'ai feuilleté ce fameux dossier et putain mec ! C'était horrible, il y avait ses gamins à poils et merde ! **Des gamins à poils ? Putain ! Mais de quoi il me parlait. Et pourquoi Bella avait un dossier avec ça ? **-Elle a trouvé ce dossier dans les affaires de Jacob. Apparemment sa société d'import export n'était pas du tout innocente. J'avais entendu parler d'un trafic d'enfants il y a deux ans de ça, mais on a jamais trouvé réellement la source... Jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. J'ai donc interrogé Bella pour récolter un maximum d'informations et surtout pour la disculper du moindre soupçon par son témoignage. Ensuite, je lui ai proposé de la ramener chez elle, mais d'abord il fallait que je retourne dans les dossiers de son ex-fiancé pour trouver d'autres preuves. Je savais qu'elle ne voudrait pas venir..**

**-J'aurais dû y aller plus tard et d'abord la ramener, mais cette affaire est trop importante pour que je laisse filer la moindre preuve. Donc je l'ai laissé rentrer chez-elle à pied, comme elle me l'avait proposé. Elle semblait vouloir se retrouver un peu seule. Elle semblait si triste. Je suppose que c'était par rapport à ce qu'elle venait de découvrir mais bizarrement on aurait dit que c'était plus profond que ça...**

**-Je sais Emmett... ça devait certainement venir de moi. Quand elle est arrivée chez moi, j'avais les mains d'Angela entre les miennes et on était entrain de rire d'une blague que maman lui avait faite. Elle avait fait ses propres conclusions après ça.**

**-Je comprends mieux alors son besoin de réfléchir. **Il se tut quelques secondes, puis sourit légèrement.-**Je crois qu'on n'a pas assuré tous les deux pour le coup. **

**-A qui le dis-tu ! **Répondis-je lassé. **-T'as dit qu'elle était allée dans ses affaires pour tirer un trait sur son passé ? **

**-Ouais... Bella t'aime... Et je pense qu'elle voulait définitivement te le prouver en vidant les affaires de Jacob. **

**-Oh ! **J'étais incapable de dire autre chose. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle aurait été capable de se séparer de son passé pour pouvoir avancer. J'étais heureux dans un sens d'apprendre son initiative bien qu'elle ait été gâchée. -**Comment l'a-t-on retrouvé ?**

**-Et bien, Alice a reçu un appel de l'hôpital disant qu'un jeune homme l'avait amené et qu'elle était en soin intensif. **Je regardais mon frère.

-**Un jeune homme ? Quelqu'un l'a sauvé c'est évident, mais pourquoi ne pas s'être montré ? Comment savait-il qu'il fallait prévenir Alice ? **

**-J'en sais rien Ed. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi pour l'instant. On n'a pas encore retrouvé l'autre ordure et je ne sais pas qui était au courant que Bella et Alice vivaient ensemble. Mais c'est trop bizarre cette histoire. Je compte bien mener ma petite enquête. **

**-Tiens moi au courant s'il te plaît... **

**-Compte sur moi ! **Me répondit-il le regard dans le vide.

…

Je me tenais devant la porte de ma belle. J'entendais des personnes parler dans la pièce mais je ne savais qui c'était. J'hésitais à entrer en réalité. Je ne savais pas dans quel état elle serait, je l'avais vu tellement mal

-**Excusez moi. **Je fus bousculé. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et une petite femme entra sans me regarder dans la pièce.-**Bella ma chérie ! **Elle se précipita sur mon amour en pleurant.-**Mon dieu ! Quand ton père m'a appelé, j'ai eu si peur. **Elle entoura mon ange dans sa poigne de fer alors que je restais planté à la porte, les regardant toutes les deux.

-**Maman c'est bon calme toi. **Souffla Bella en rendant néanmoins l'étreinte à sa mère. C'était donc elle Renée ? Elle pleurait dans les bras de sa fille.

-**J'ai eu si peur... Si tu savais. **Elle se releva et la pointa du doigt.-**Ne me refais plus jamais ça jeune fille ! **Lui dit-elle d'une voix faussement autoritaire. Mon ange leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers moi. Soudain un sourire la gagna alors qu'elle chuchota mon nom.

-**Edward... **Cela eut l'effet de faire s'accélérer les battements de mon cœur, et de faire tourner toutes les têtes vers moi. Mes yeux restés sur ma Bella, remontèrent sur l'assemblée et je remarquais enfin que ma sœur était là, ainsi que Charlie le père de Bella et Rosalie.

-**Bonjour tout le monde. **Souris-je alors que je reportais mon attention sur ma belle. Je m'avançai jusqu'à elle doucement et posai délicatement mes lèvres sur son front. Ma main se glissa sur sa joue.-**Comment tu te sens mon amour ? **J'avais conscience de tous les regards rivés sur moi mais qu'importe. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait.

-**Mieux... Tu es là.. **Souligna-t-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne. Je souriais bêtement, heureux de l'entendre me dire toutes ses choses.

Un raclement de gorge nous fit néanmoins détourner le regard.-**Salut Edward. Content de te revoir. **Charlie Swan s'avança vers moi en me tendant la main. Je répondis rapidement à son geste, me sentant soudainement gêné de mon attitude.

-**Oh ! excusez moi. Bonjour Charlie. Ravi de vous revoir également. **Il me sourit et regarda ensuite son ex-femme. Cette dernière faisait la navette entre sa fille et moi. Je la voyais retenir un sourire puis brusquement, elle se leva et se mit à sautiller comme une Alice le premier jour des soldes.

-**Oh mon dieuuuuu ! Mais c'est le Edward ? Le Edward de ma Bella ? Je n'y crois pas ! **Elle me dévisagea puis me tourna autour.-**Mais il est beau comme un dieu ma fille ! Tu ne mentais pas au téléphone. **Je vis Bella rougir du coin de l'œil alors que Renée me tendait la main.-**Je suis Renée la maman de Bella... Ravie de faire ta connaissance. **

Une main dans les cheveux, l'autre dans sa main, je tentai de retenir ma gêne évidente devant la mère de mon amour.-**Ravi moi aussi madame.**

-**Oh non mon dieu ! Appelle moi Renée ! **Me dit-elle contrariée. Toute l'assemblée se mit à rire, sauf Bella qui leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

…

**-Alors Edward, vous aimez ma fille ? **Commença Renée en me regardant sérieusement. J'étais assis sur le côté de Bella, sa main dans la mienne. Je reportai mon regard dans les yeux de ma belle et lui souris.

-**Maman... **Soupira Bella les yeux au ciel.

-**Plus que tout au monde. **Affirmai-je. Et c'était vrai. J'aimais Bella d'une façon déraisonnable. Elle m'avait complètement envouté et je me sentais comme connecté à elle. C'était plus que l'instinct, c'était plus qu'une sorte de coup de foudre... C'était viscéral et je vibrais rien qu'à sa présence. C'est plutôt difficile à expliquer mais c'était là. Elle m'avait ensorcelé et j'étais irrévocablement amoureux d'elle.

Elle me sourit à son tour puis guida nos mains liées jusqu'à ses lèvres où elles les embrassa légèrement. Je voyais qu'elle pensait la même chose que moi. Je le ressentais enfin. Je pouvais voir qu'elle m'aimait elle aussi.

-**Vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux... **S'extasia Renée à nos côtés. Bella rougit alors que je reportai mon regard sur tout le petit monde qui nous entourait. Chacun nous regardait souriant et limite rêveur. Même Charlie souriait bien qu'il était plus discret. Je voyais qu'il était heureux pour sa fille et un léger regard dans sa direction m'indiqua qu'il était soulagé de voir sa fille de nouveau heureuse. Bien que ce mot soit relatif. Avec tout ce par quoi elle était passée ces quelques derniers jours, on ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'elle était heureuse. Elle avait beaucoup trop souffert pour ça . Mais je m'attèlerais à la rendre plus apaisée et peut-être ses plaies deviendront-elles moins douloureuses ?

-**Au fait maman, comment va Phil ? **Je voyais du coin de l'œil mon amour qui essayait de changer de conversation. Elle se sentait gênée de l'attention sur notre couple et je ne la trouvais que plus adorable.

-**Il va bien. Il n'a pas pu venir parce qu'il est en pleine compétition ces derniers jours... Il s'en excuse pour ça d'ailleurs. Il était super inquiet pour toi. **Elle avait une main sur la joue de sa fille en lui souriant gentiment.-**Pour tout te dire, je lui ai pas vraiment laissé le temps de réagir, j'ai attrapé les premières affaires que je trouvais et j'ai couru jusqu'à l'aéroport suite à l'appel de Charlie... Je.. **Elle baissa les yeux légèrement en se triturant les mains subitement.-**Je devrais d'ailleurs peut-être l'appeler, il doit s'inquiéter. **Je trouvais ça tellement étrange de voir cette femme ressembler si étrangement à ma Bella soudainement. Les petites rougeurs sur ses joues, le nez plissé et la façon dont elle avait apparemment l'habitude de se triturer les mains. Mon amour sera-t-elle comme ça dans quelques années ? Je souris rien qu'à cette idée, bien que je savais que malgré le fait qu'au niveau physique elle avait pris beaucoup de sa mère, niveau caractère c'était tout le portrait de son père. La discrétion, cette façon d'être prévoyant et aimant envers les personnes qui lui tenait à cœur. Oui Bella avait définitivement prit de Charlie Swan pour ces traits là.

-**Mais oui maman. Ne t'inquiète pas. Vas vite appeler Phil... Je ne bouge pas de là de toute façon. **Rigola faiblement ma belle. Je regardais tour à tour Charlie puis Renée, ne voyant de tout évidence aucune gêne entre eux.

-**Heureusement que tu ne comptes pas filer de là ! Quelle idée ! **S'insurgea sa mère. Je voyais le rictus moqueur de Charlie qui se doutait très bien de l'éventualité que Bella prendrait la fuite si elle le pouvait. Tout le monde savait qu'elle détestait les hôpitaux et devoir y séjourner était un véritable calvaire pour elle.

Renée, après un dernier baiser sur le front de sa fille, disparut par la porte sans plus de cérémonie. Ma sœur et Rose nous regardaient silencieuses dans le coin de la pièce alors que Charlie était au bout du lit, les mains dans les poches, l'air quelque peu intimidé.

-**J'ai dû l'appeler quand j'ai réellement pris conscience de ce qui t'était arrivé. **Dit-il les yeux baissés.

-**ça va Papa. Ne t'inquiète pas. **Je sentis la poigne de ma douce se tendre dans mon étreinte. Je reportai mon attention sur elle et vis qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça. Elle en souffrait chaque fois et je sentais qu'elle voulait éviter le sujet.

Désemparé, je regardais ma sœur puis Rose tour à tour, essayant de leur faire comprendre que je voulais être seul avec Bella quelques minutes. Ma sœur comprit tout de suite la situation et me sourit.

-**Dites moi Charlie, que diriez-vous d'aller chercher des cafés pour tout le monde ? **Charlie regarda ma sœur et ne put qu'acquiescer devant le doux regard d'Alice. -**Tu viens Rose ? **Cette dernière ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle se dirigea vers la porte très vite suivi de Charlie qui regarda une dernière fois sa fille, puis moi et ensuite sortit. Ma sœur sortit la dernière en me jetant un dernier regard, puis en faisant un faible sourire à son amie.

(.com/watch?v=oD_8j1YaJd8&feature=related)

Lorsque la pièce fut calme, je retournai mon attention rapidement sur ma belle et me penchai en avant pour effleurer ses lèvres.-**Mon amour... **Mes mains encerclèrent ses joues alors que mes lèvres picoraient sa bouche.-**Ma douce.. Tu m'as manqué.. Comment vas-tu ? **Je ne me détachai pas d'elle, préférant profiter de son toucher, préférant l'entendre soupirer d'aise entre mes mains.

-**Je vais bien. **Dit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible. Je posai mon front contre le sien et gardai une de mes mains sur sa joue.

-**Ils sont arrivés depuis longtemps ? **Lui demandai-je les yeux clos, profitant de sa douceur.

-**Non, ils sont arrivés il y a un peu plus d'une demi heure. Ta sœur est arrivée la première en compagnie de Rosalie. Elle a eu le temps de me dire qu'elle avait prévenu Charlie hier soir de mon état. **Je caressai à l'aide de mes pouces son visage, essayant toujours de la rassurer.-**Il est arrivé juste ensuite. Et comme tu as pu le voir, ma mère l'a suivi de près ! **Elle se mit à rire très doucement, ses blessures lui faisant encore mal. Je relevai le visage vers le sien et constatai la grimace qui s'étalait.

-**Tu as mal ? **Elle secoua la tête.

-**Ca va... **Soupira-t-elle. Sa main remonta jusqu'à la mienne posée sur sa joue.-**Je suis désolée que les présentations avec ma mère se soit passé de cette façon. J'aurais aimé te présenter d'en d'autres circonstances. **C'était incroyable qu'après tout ça, elle pensait encore à la façon dont j'avais rencontré sa mère. Parce qu'en réalité ça m'importait peu... Du moment que j'étais à ses côtés, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

-**Ne t'en fais pas pour ça... **Je reposai mes lèvres sur les siennes et cette fois m'y attardais plus que nécessaire. Bougeant mes lèvres contre les siennes.-**Je t'aime. **Lui dis-je toujours avec plus d'amour et de ferveur avant de recommencer à l'embrasser. Nos lèvres se redécouvraient, nos souffles se confondaient une nouvelle fois et j'étais heureux de la retrouver enfin. Elle m'avait tellement manqué depuis hier. L'attente avait été interminable.

Ma langue vint caresser sa lèvre inférieure, lui demandant l'autorisation de profiter de son palais. Autorisation qu'elle me donna sans plus de préambule. J'étais enfin chez moi, heureux d'être près d'elle, satisfait de son amour et épanouis comme jamais je ne l'avais été. J'étais avec la femme que j'aimais et jamais plus je ne la laisserais partir. Nos langues dansaient ensemble. Elle gémissait contre ma bouche alors que ses mains se glissaient dans mes cheveux, m'approchant plus d'elle. Je me retenais sur mes mains autour de son visage sur le lit. Je ne voulais surtout pas peser mon poids contre son corps encore fragile.-**Je t'aime... **Chuchotai-je contre ses lèvres en la laissant reprendre son souffle. Elle revint brusquement sur mes lèvres.-**Je t'aime.. **Dis-je encore plus fébrile.-**Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. **Je répétai ses mots alors que ses mains touchaient mon front, ma nuque, mon torse. Ses lèvres picoraient inlassablement les miennes et elle souriait tout contre moi. J'étais vivant en sa présence et tellement plus apaisé.

Même si elle venait de passer par des moments difficiles, je savais que tout irait bien. Tout irait bien parce que nous serions là... Chacun notre tour à ses côtés. Ses parents, Rosalie, Jasper, ma sœur, Emmett et moi... Nous ne la quitterions pas. La soutenant quoiqu'il arrive.

Un raclement de gorge me fit relever la tête vers les personnes qui venaient d'entrer. Alice tenait la main de Jasper, Rosalie celle d'Emmett. Charlie se tenait à côté de Renée qui elle même avait posé ses mains sur ses joues, les lèvres étirées dans un immense sourire.

-**Regardez qui nous avons trouvé en route. **Sourit ma sœur en désignant Jasper et Emmett de la main. Je leur souris puis regardai Bella. Elle souriait elle aussi, heureuse de nous voir tous derrière elle. Elle n'était pas seule. Nous étions à ses côtés quoiqu'il arrive. Et plus jamais elle ne souffrira. Nous ne permettrons jamais plus ça... C'était ma vie maintenant, et j'allais me battre pour ça.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et cette fois, Bella ne retint plus la larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Mes parents se tenaient près de la porte très vite suivis par Angela. Ma mère nous regarda et sourit. Mon père posa un regard bienveillant sur notre couple et Angie se contenta d'un petit signe de main. À partir de cet instant, je nous savais complet. Tous ensemble. Unis et rien ne pourrait nous toucher.

Pas un mot ne fut dit pendant quelques minutes. Je regardai tout ce petit monde entrer dans la pièce et s'étaler autour de nous. Mes parents souriant à ceux de Bella. Ils se serrèrent la main alors que ma mère s'approcha de Bella et lui embrassa la joue. Mon père resta en retrait mais je voyais qu'il était heureux de nous voir unis. Rien ne fut dit pendant un petit moment, chacun savourant le privilège d'être ensemble et en vie. Nous venions de réaliser chacun à notre façon que la vie était beaucoup trop précieuse pour être gâchée. Nous devions profiter un maximum de nous et montrer à mon amour que nous serions tous là quoiqu'il arrive. Elle ne serait plus jamais seule. Et bien qu'il n'y avait pas de mot proprement dit pour qualifier ça, les seuls actes parlaient pour eux.

Bella essuya une de ses larmes traitresses et regarda tout le monde puis, s'arrêta sur ma sœur et dans un sourire, elle parla d'une voix rendit rauque par l'émotion.

-**Au fait Alice ? Où sont les cafés ? **

**...**

**Juste avant de partir me coucher, un énorme bisou à ma chouchounette d'amour, ma Beta de toujours, Rhea. Elle a fait en sorte que les chapitres soient corrigé en temps et en heure (si on peut dire) malgré ses vacances ! Merci ma belle !**

**A très vite et n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner vos avis, en ce temps de pénurie comme toujours ça fait du bien la où ça fait mal ! ^_^merci ! **

**Luna**


	27. Chapter 26

**Coucou Everybody !**

**Ok, je sais... Je suis une nouvelle fois en retard. Pardon *_* **

**Donc je ne vais pas parler d'avantage. Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui me lisent ainsi que les mises en alerte et en favoris. Tout ça me touche beaucoup. Merci.**

**Un énorme bisou à mes RobGirls chéries... Delph, Caro et Ju, sans oublier Rayon de soleil et ma titi d'amour ! Evidement, toutes les autres.. Et les non-inscrites. Je ne vous oublie pas, merci ! Vous êtes toutes géniales ! **

**Merci encore à ma Rhea d'amour pour son temps et sa correction ! **

**A très vite pour la suite ! **

**Gros bisous**

POVB

-**Bella cours ! Aller ! **Alice criait derrière moi. J'accélérai encore ma course et fermai une seconde les yeux, oubliant mon souffle qui me brulait dans ma gorge à cause de ma course. Oubliant les personnes qui criaient mon prénom. Oubliant même où j'étais l'espace de cet instant..

Je touchais enfin le but ultime. Alice s'écriait encore derrière moi alors qu'un immense sourire me gagnait.-**On a gagné ! **Cria-t-elle en se jetant sur moi pour me prendre dans une étreinte d'acier. Emmett accourut à sa suite et me fit tournoyer dans les airs.

-**Ouais Belly Bell's ! T'es la meilleure ! **Je ris de l'euphorie du moment alors que mes yeux accrochaient deux émeraudes amusées. Je lui fis un immense sourire alors qu'Emmett me soulevait toujours plus haut et hurlait à la victoire.

-**Emmett repose moi ! J'ai le tournis. **Rigolai-je malgré tout. Edward arriva rapidement jusqu'à nous alors qu'Emmett me remettait sur mes pieds.

-**Heureusement que ce n'était qu'une partie de Baseball. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait donné pour le football ? **Sa voix était si suave et envoutante. Je le regardai tout en me mordant la lèvre et en rougissant alors qu'il reportait son attention sur moi. Ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'il se rapprochait de moi de sa démarche si... Edward...-**Tu es consciente que tu as fait perdre notre équipe ? **Murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur ma joue.

-**On dirait. **Lui souris-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.-**Tu m'en veux ? **Lui demandai-je malgré tout.

Un magnifique sourire gagna ses lèvres pleines et si bien dessinées tandis qu'il avançait son visage vers le mien. Son souffle frappa ma bouche, ses cheveux glissèrent sur son front pour venir effleurer le mien. C'était tellement bon.-**Pas le moins du monde... **Reprit-il la voix grave.

-**Je t'aime...**

**-Comme je t'aime...**

…

POVE.

Elle venait de jouer comme une chef. Le médecin nous avait dit qu'elle pouvait reprendre une activité physique à partir de cette semaine. Cela faisait trois semaines que cette histoire avait eu lieu et je commençais réellement à me dire que cela prendrait des mois avant qu'elle ne s'en sorte, mais... Encore une fois je me trompais. Bella était tellement surprenante dans sa façon d'agir. Je pensais qu'elle allait baisser les bras, se terrer dans son silence et passer son temps à ruminer ou quelque chose comme cela. Mais il était vrai que nous ne l'avions pas laissé seule pour que cela puisse arriver.

Que ce soit Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Angela - Elles avaient appris à se connaître depuis le temps, et elles avaient déjà tissés des liens. Incroyable !- Ses parents, les miens également et surtout moi. Tous nous avions essayés d'être là pour elle.

Les premiers jours, cela n'avait pas été facile. Bella refusait de s'alimenter. Elle continuait à faire beaucoup de cauchemars et je savais qu'elle n'allait vraiment pas bien. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup et elle s'éclipsait souvent dans ses pensées. Je m'inquiétais pour elle, réellement. J'en avais parlé plus longuement avec Renée et elle m'avait rassuré sur cela. Elle connaissait sa fille sur le bout des doigts.

… Flash-back.

(8mm-Liar)

J'étais encore dans ce petit fauteuil qui bordait le lit de Bella. Je refusais de quitter cette place. Je tenais sa main, et je la regardais inlassablement depuis trois jours. Même si nous étions moins souvent seuls, je préférais rester à ses côtés. On ne parlait pas beaucoup mais nos regards parlaient pour nous. J'étais inquiet oui, mais j'étais inquiet pour elle. Plus pour notre amour.

Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que j'avais réalisé que si je ne faisais pas vivre cette flamme qui brûlait en nous, en lui répétant constamment que je l'aimais, elle pourrait s'éteindre. J'avais déjà manqué de perdre Bella par le passé, et il était hors de question que cela se reproduise. C'était la femme de ma vie. J'en étais intiment convaincu.

-**Edward, tu es encore là ? **C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Je tournai mon visage vers Renée pour lui sourire puis bien vite je revins à mon ange.

-**Je n'arrive pas à m'éloigner d'elle. **Murmurai-je amoureusement.

-**Tu es bien accro à ma fille je me trompe ? **Je souris à la phrase de Renée et acquiesçai simplement. Mon pouce traçait de petits cercles sur la main de mon ange et je me perdais une nouvelle fois dans mes pensées.

-**Comment est-ce arrivé ? **Je tournai à nouveau mon visage vers la mère de Bella et la regardai sans réellement savoir ce qu'elle entendait par là.-**Je veux dire... Comment ****as-tu**** su que tu l'aimais ? **Dit-elle en reportant ses yeux sur sa fille un sourire aux lèvres.

-**Je... ****Je n'en**** sais rien. Pour être honnête. Dès le premier regard j'ai senti qu'elle était différente. Elle était devant moi, dans cette rue. Nos regards ****se sont**** croisés et ****j'ai**** senti un truc. C'est étrange mais à cet instant, ****j'ai**** senti comme une impression d'avoir retrouvé la deuxième partie de mon cœur. **Je me raclai la gorge, gêné de me confier autant à Renée.-**Je ne cherchais pas vraiment l'amour quand je suis arrivé à New-York. Pour tout dire, je ne l'ai même jamais connu avant votre fille. Et les premiers temps, lorsqu'elle commençait seulement à se laisser aller avec moi. J'ai su. J'ai su qu'elle ne pouvait plus partir de ma vie comme ****cela****. J'étais déjà lié à elle. Irrévocablement ! **Mon cœur se gonfla d'amour en réalisant combien elle m'était importante. Chaque fois que j'en parlais, tout cela semblait tellement plus réel, c'en devenait presque effrayant. Mais qu'importe ! Je voulais prendre le risque. Pour elle...

-**Je ne trouve pas ****cela**** étrange finalement. **Dit-elle en me regardant.-**Tu veux que je t'avoue quelque chose Edward ? **Je ne répondis rien et me contentai d'attendre qu'elle parle.-**Bella n'est pas de ****celles**** qui tombent ****amoureuses**** de n'importe qui. Ce qu'il y avait avec Jake était fort, c'était bien plus qu'une amitié je dois l'avouer mais... Avec toi, elle est tellement différente, vous êtes comme deux aimants... Quand tu souris, elle semble avoir une espèce d'étincelle dans les yeux. C'est comme si tu lui transportais ta joie. Quand elle pleure, c'est limite si tu ne va pas t'y mettre toi aussi. Quand tu bouges, elle bouge...**Comme pour confirmer les paroles de sa mère, Bella s'agita lorsque j'enlevais ma main de la sienne. Comme si elle cherchait ma présence. Je fronçai les sourcils en regardant ma belle dans son lit puis reportai mon attention sur Renée.

-**Et c'est mal ? **Murmurai-je.

-**Non... C'est assez rare comme amour. Mais ce n'est certainement pas une mauvaise chose.**

**-Rare ? **Qu'entendait-elle par là ?

-**Et bien, vous vous êtes ****rapprochés**** tellement rapidement. Presque comme un coup de foudre. Je ****n'aurais**** jamais cru qu'une chose si belle puisse arriver à ma fille. Bien que c'était tout le malheur que je lui souhaitais. **

**-Un coup de foudre ? **Repris-je.

-**Ce n'est pas ça peut-être ? **Me demanda-t-elle en levant les sourcils. Un coup de foudre ? Est-ce que c'était cela ? Maintenant qu'elle en parlait, oui... Oui, c'était ça... J'avais tout de suite ressenti comme une étincelle entre nous. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'une telle chose puisse m'arriver mais Bella était si particulière qu'au final, cela ne m'étonnait même plus.

Je ne répondis rien à Renée, je me contentais de sourire tout en regardant ma Bella. Elle semblait si paisible. Bien plus que ces derniers jours. Elle faisait souvent des cauchemars et j'avais peur. J'avais peur pour nous, pour ce que cette histoire allait engendrer sur sa vie, sur elle. Bella était une personne si fragile, si sensible. Sous ses airs de nonchalance, je savais qu'elle cachait une grande faiblesse. J'avais peur que ce type ne l'ait brisé. Je soufflais tout en continuant à la regarder. Ses sourcils se fronçaient et se relâchaient, sa bouche nous honorait d'un léger sourire, ses joues étaient un plus rougies que d'habitude. Elle semblait faire un joli rêve.

-**Tout ira bien Edward. Ma fille peut paraître fragile mais c'est une femme forte. Ne la sous-estime pas. **La mère de Bella parlait de sa fille avec ferveur. Ses yeux fixaient le corps endormi de son enfant alors qu'une sorte de fierté l'habitait.-**Je l'ai vu se relever de bien pire et crois moi, ****elle**** n'est pas du genre à se laisser envahir par les regrets et les remords. **Ses poings s'étaient serrés brusquement tandis qu'elle me regardait.

-**Ce n'est pourtant pas l'impression que j'ai eu depuis que je la connais. Je sais que votre fille est forte et pleine de volonté mais la mort de Jacob l'a terriblement chamboulée. Je ne peux pas savoir comment elle ****sera**** demain ou dans un an. J'en apprends encore sur elle ****tous**** les jours, et je l'ai vu en ****pleurs**** rien qu'au souvenir de son ami... Permettez-moi d'en douter.**

**-Ne te fis pas aux apparences. **Sa voix sonnait comme une affirmation. Je voulais tellement y croire. Je voulais que Renée ait raison et que mon amour s'en sorte. Mais comment en être sûr ?

**-Vous en avez l'air tellement convaincue... **Lui dis-je en la dévisageant, curieux.

-**Depuis qu'elle est toute petite, elle a du faire face à ****pas mal**** de difficultés. Cela pouvait paraître des montagnes à surmonter pour une gamine, mais... Pas ****à ****Bella. Elle a toujours su se relever et reprendre le dessus... Probablement quelque chose qu'elle tient de son père. **

**-Comment ça ? **Qu'entendait-elle par là ? Je n'en savais pas beaucoup sur Bella, c'était une fille qui n'aimait pas spécialement parler d'elle.

-**Lorsqu'elle avait trois ans, j'ai tout quitté pour la prendre avec moi en Arizona. Elle ne connaissait personne. Elle était la risée de son lycée parce qu'elle était belle et intelligente mais aucunement superficielle. Son seul ami était Jacob. Elle n'a jamais su s'habituer à la vie loin de son père pourtant elle l'a fait sans aucune opposition. Elle en a souffert, je l'ai vu souvent ****pleurer dans sa chambre mais jamais elle n'en parlait. Elle ****a grandit**** avec une colère ****contre**** Charlie et moi mais jamais elle n'en ****a**** fait part. Plus tard, elle ****a****décidé**** d'aller vivre chez son père. ****J'ai**** compris qu'elle avait fini par tisser des liens avec les Quileutes et qu'elle avait enfin des amis. Elle a énormément pris de Charlie sur son côté réservé et solitaire... Plusieurs fois, lorsque j'allais la chercher à l'école, je voyais toutes ses camarades se moquer d'elle. Mais jamais elle n'a sourcillé, elle a juste encaissé et ****sourit****. Là était sa force... Cette façon de voir les choses bien à elle, cette façon d'admettre du bon là où il y a ****que**** du mauvais. Elle met peut-être un certain temps avant de vraiment s'en remettre mais elle y arrive toujours. Et bizarrement, elle n'en ressort que plus belle et forte. **

**-Je ne savais pas tout ça... **

**-Elle n'aime pas parler d'elle... **Murmura-t-elle après son si long monologue.

-**Oui, j'avais remarqué. **Souris-je face au caractère de Bella. C'était vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de son passé. Elle préférait rester assez évasive sur le sujet et si, je n'avais pas posé de questions à Alice, je pouvais être sûr qu'à l'heure actuelle je n'en saurais toujours rien.

-**Fais lui juste confiance et ne la laisse pas tomber c'est tout ce que je te demande Edward... **Son regard devint tellement profond et inquiet.-**Aime ma fille comme elle le mérite et ne laisse rien vous atteindre. Je vous promets que vous pourrez surmonter des montagnes grâce à votre amour. Crois-moi. **Une larme roula sur sa joue tandis que je lui souriais.

-**Je vous le promets. **Je regardai ensuite Bella.-**Je vous promets de l'aimer quoiqu'il arrive et de surmonter des montagnes avec elle... **Terminai-je tout en me concentrant sur mon amour qui était entrain de se réveiller.

…

Après cela, je m'efforçai à croire en Bella. Et j'avais eu raison. Rose et ma sœur venaient tous les jours. Elles s'asseyaient pendant plusieurs heures et discutaient de tout et de rien... La plupart du temps, les filles l'obligeaient à parler de ce qui lui était arrivé. Elles voulaient que Bella extériorise tout cette histoire. Était-ce une bonne chose ? Et bien, les premières fois, mon amour se révélait fébrile et se mettait à suffoquer pratiquement à chaque fois qu'elle en parlait. Mais, Rose forçait toujours Bella à parler. Je savais que c'était pour son bien. Je savais qu'elle devait en passer par là pour accepter les choses... C'était une véritable torture mais je restais à ses côtés et je me contentais d'éponger ses pleurs.

Petit à petit, elles se mirent à en parler plus normalement. Bella ne pleurait pratiquement plus, elle recommençait à se réalimenter également. Ce fut un véritable soulagement.

…Flash-back..

-**Rose arrête de jouer avec ce foutu fauteuil roulant et Alice laisse mes blouses tranquilles ! On est dans un hôpital pas à un défilé de mode. **Hurla Bella sur les deux femmes qui retirèrent rapidement leurs mains des objets pour lui faire face.

-**Mais regarde comme cette couleur est affreuse ! Pas étonnant que tout le monde soit malade ici ! **Dit ma sœur comme une évidence.

-**Et ce fauteuil a un sérieux problème de parallélisme. Tu ne vois pas ? Il part complètement sur la droite... **Reprit Rose en recommençant à trifouiller les roues du fauteuil.

**-Déjà de un, Alice on est dans un ****hôpital**** ! C'est normal qu'il n'y ait que des gens malades. **Je pouffai de rire mais me repris bien vite en voyant le regard noir que me lançait ma sœur.-**Et de deux, Rose pour l'amour de Dieu, c'est un fauteuil pas une BMW ! **Elle leva les yeux au ciel tout en parlant et je ne la trouvais encore que plus belle. Rosalie sourit devant la faible connaissance de Bella face au nombre incalculable de nom de marque de voiture qu'il pouvait exister.

**-BMW Bella ? Tu t'améliores... Est-ce que ma compagnie aurait enfin du ****positif**** sur toi ? **

**-****Houlà****... je te rassure tout de suite, BMW est la seule marque que je connaisse ma chère. Et tu sais pourquoi ? **Rose ne répondit pas mais laissa son sourire l'envahir d'avantage.-**Parce qu'ils viennent de passer la pub à la télé et que vu qu'on s'ennuie depuis une bonne heure tous dans cette chambre et bien je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de la regarder ! **Soupira-t-elle.

**-Tu parles de la voiture ou de la télé ? **Reprit Rosalie amusée.

**-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! J'en ai marre de cette chambre ! Ça fait une semaine qu'on est ici et on s'ennuie ferme. **Bella se pencha vers moi, ses poings agrippant mon tee-shirt dans un geste désespéré alors qu'elle posait son front sur mon torse. **-S'il te plait Edward... Mon sauveur… Sors-moi d'ici...**Je ris devant sa tentative médiocre alors que ma sœur et Rose nous regardaient amusées.

-**Je ne peux rien faire mon amour. Ils ont dit encore 24h en observation... **

**-Pitié... **Continua-t-elle. Je grimaçai malgré tout. Moi aussi j'en avais besoin. J'étais enfermé dans cette chambre depuis presque aussi longtemps qu'elle vu que je passais tout mon temps ici.

-**Arrête de faire l'enfant ! **La réprimanda Rosalie.

-**Et puis ne colle pas mon frère comme ça il risquerait de ne pas se tenir très bien après. **Bella se tendit entre mes mains alors qu'elle relevait ses yeux vers moi, l'air indéchiffrable.

**-Elle entend quoi par là ? **Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure tandis qu'elle s'approchait de moi, cherchant une réponse. Je baissai les yeux, troublé par son regard et en même temps amusé par cette innocence naturelle chez elle.

-**Rien d'important ma chérie. **Rit Alice derrière nous.-**Edward a des envies comme tout homme normalement constitué. **Continua-t-elle alors que Bella se tendait dans mes bras. Alice riait toujours sans se rendre compte réellement de ses paroles. Mal à l'aise, je tentai de calmer ma Bella qui semblait avoir eu une réaction étrange.

-**Heu… Non Bella... Ne t'inquiète pas. Alice dit n'importe quoi. Tout va bien. **Lui souris-je en plaçant une main sur sa joue. Je voulais la rassurer, bien que sa réaction m'inquiétait sur le moment. N'allait-elle plus vouloir me toucher ?

-**Ouais c'est ce qu'on dit ! Surtout quand ça fait un bail que vous n'avez pas...**

**-Rose ! **L'arrêtai-je. J'étais gêné par la tournure de la conversation. Bella rougit de plus belle tandis que je me penchais à son oreille pour lui murmurer qu'elle ne s'en fasse pas pour ça...

Mais cette réaction, cette tension qu'elle tentait par tous les moyens de dissimuler me surprenait. Je décidais de faire la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit.-**Je... Quelqu'un veut quelque chose ? Je me dévoue à aller à la machine pour cette fois. **Déjà je me détachai de Bella et m'avançai vers la porte.

-**Rien pour moi merci. **

**-Pour moi non plus...**

**-Ho ****ben**** moi je ne serais pas contre un bon petit cappuccino zéro sucre avec juste une pointe de crème sur le dessus...**

**-Oui bon ça va Alice. Je prendrais ce qu'ils ont ! **Et sans lui laisser le temps d'intervenir, je fis un clin d'œil rapide à mon ange et sortis de la chambre, le cerveau un peu chamboulé. Pourquoi s'était-elle tendue entre mes bras quand Alice avait mentionné la possible excitation que je pouvais ressentir ? Depuis cet horrible épisode, j'avais occulté cette partie possible de l'histoire... Le passage qui montrerait que Bella pourrait ne plus avoir envie de faire quoique ce soit avec moi. Je devais avouer que j'avais surtout évité la question. On avait fait l'amour quand elle s'était réveillée. Elle ne pouvait pas ...

-_**Alice **__**je n''arriverais**__** jamais à refaire l'amour avec ton frère. **_La voix de Bella à travers la porte stoppa net mon départ dans le couloir. Je fus effrayé par ce que je venais d'entendre et un hoquet de douleur m'envahit. Non ! Ce que je redoutais le plus venait d'être dit dans cette chambre par l'amour de ma vie.

-_**Calme toi Bell's... Je plaisantais. Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux ! **_Ma sœur riait à travers la porte tandis que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'approcher un peu plus, collant presque mon oreille au bois pour mieux entendre.

-_**Non Al', tu ne comprends pas... Comment . Je ne peux pas... Je me sens tellement... Sale. **_Comment pouvait-elle penser cela ? Elle était toujours plus que belle et je ne cessais de la désirer tout en me tempérant pour ne pas l'effrayer. J'avais eu raison en effet.

-_**Ecoute Bella... **_Cette fois c'était Rose. J'entendais à la voix de cette dernière qu'elle était contrariée et qu'elle allait une nouvelle fois remuer Bella.-_**James n'est pas Edward ! Edward n'est pas James ! Ce mec qui vient de sortir de cette chambre t'aime comme un fou et il n'attend qu'une chose c'est de pouvoir te retrouver. Tu ne peux pas te **__**cloîtrer**__** dans ta frigidité par peur de refaire l'amour ! Tu n'es pas sale. Tu es amoureuse et tu vas **__**arrêter**__** de croire n'importe quoi et de te prendre la tête pour des choses qui n'en valent pas la tête ! Ça viendra tout seul... Tu aimes Edward ? **_Mon cœur se serra en entendant tout ça. Je voyais les secondes défilées et Bella n'avait toujours pas répondu. Est-ce que ce type l'avait détruite au point qu'elle ne me fasse plus confiance à moi aussi ? Non ! Je ne pouvais pas tolérer ça !

-_**Rose... pourquoi est-ce que tu...**_

_**-J'ai dit, est-ce que tu aimes Edward ? **_

_**-Oui. **_C'était une affirmation franche et massive. Je souris et soufflai de soulagement en l'entendant dire ce que j'espérais réellement il y avait quelques secondes. Mon front se posa dans un bruit feutré sur la porte alors que j'appuyai mes mains de chaque côté de ma tête contre le bois. -**Merci seigneur. **Murmurai-je.

_**-Alors, arrête de trop penser. Parlez en **__**tous**__** les deux et je suis **__**sûre**__** que tout se fera naturellement. Si tu aimes Edward, et qu'il t'aime aussi... Tout ira bien. Je te le promets... **_Mon sourire s'agrandit. Nous avions de la chance d'avoir des amis comme Rosalie. Elle était dévouée et je commençais à croire qu'elle trouvait toujours les mots pour nous indiquer le chemin. Pour chaque doute venant de Bella, ou même d'Alice, Rose était à leur côté et à sa façon elle les remettait dans le droit chemin.

-_**Ecoute Rosalie Bella. Edward t'aime plus que sa propre vie et je te jure que jamais il ne te forcera à quoique ce soit. Laissez-vous du temps. Ça viendra. Alors arrête de penser à tout ça et réapprenez à vous connaître. **_Mon sourire s'agrandit. À toutes les deux, elles avaient su trouver les mots. Je sentis mon cœur se calmer. Je sentis la moiteur de mes mains diminuée. Je sentis mon amour pour cette jeune femme allongée de l'autre côté de la porte grandir encore...

**-Monsieur tout va bien ? **Une infirmière s'avança vers moi et posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. Ce fut le signal pour m'éloigner et allait chercher le cappuccino de ma sœur. Il fallait bien que je sauve les apparences...

…

Je rentrai dans la chambre et fus accueilli par trois regards différents. L'un d'entre eux était amusé, l'autre bienveillant et enfin. Le dernier et le plus cher à mon cœur, transpirait l'amour.

-**Cappuccino avec petite pointe de crème sur le dessus et j'ai fait ajouter quelques copeaux de chocolat comme tu aimes, **dis-je à ma sœur en lui tendant sa boisson. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un grand sourire alors qu'elle sautillait sur place en tendant la main vers le gobelet.-**Doucement Alice, tu vas ****en**** renverser. **

Elle amena rapidement le liquide jusqu'à ses lèvres et en but rapidement une grosse gorgée. Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant de bien être.-**Et ****ben**** ! Vu ta tête, j'aurai du en demander un à Ed si c'est si bon que ça ! **Rit Rose derrière ma sœur.

-**Tu n'as même pas idée... **Gémit Alice. Ok, là ça devenait limite pornographique. Je secouai la tête et me tournai vers Bella. Elle me regardait d'une drôle de façon... Ses sourcils froncés, sa lèvre coincée entre ses dents, ses yeux brillants. Je me sentis un peu gêné d'avoir écouté leur conversation soudainement. C'était comme si elle l'avait deviné. Je baissai la tête et retournai m'assoir à ses côtés.

-**Bon ! L'autre déchainée de la caféine et moi on va vous laisser... **Rosalie se levait déjà de sa chaise. Sa main attrapa celle de ma sœur qui lâcha presque son cappuccino.

-**Mais fais attention bon sang ! **Ragea ma sœur en se dépêchant de boire son reste de boisson.

-**On se voit plus tard ma belle. **Rosalie embrassa Bella sur le front avant de me faire un clin d'œil et de sortir.

-**Pourquoi on est si ****pressé**** ? Rho ! ****Je n****'ai même pas le temps de savourer mon cappuccino... **Ma sœur finit d'enfiler son manteau puis s'approcha de mon ange.-**Fais attention à toi ma chérie. On se voit demain à ta sortie. Je passe te prendre.**

**-Alice, ****je t'ai dit**** que ****c'est**** moi qui ****viendrai**** prendre Bella.**

**-Et ****ben**** tu n'auras qu'à supporter ta sœur une fois de plus ! **Me répondit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents et en me faisant un bisou sur la joue comme elle l'avait fait à Bella. Elle se dépêcha ensuite de prendre la poudre d'escampette avant que je n'eus le temps de lui dire quoique ce soit.

Le silence gagna petit à petit la chambre. Je regardai encore la porte par laquelle ma sœur était sortie sans oser tourner le visage vers mon ange. Je savais que l'on devait discuter. Tout au moins pour savoir ce qu'on allait faire dès demain.

-**Tu comptes fixer la porte encore longtemps ? **J'entendis à sa voix qu'elle était amusée. Je souriais déjà lorsque je tournai enfin le visage vers elle. Elle me fixa subitement, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux brillants. Je n'osais bouger le visage. C'était tellement bon de l'avoir près de moi.

Soudain, elle baissa les yeux et rougit.-**Arrête de faire ça.**

**-De faire quoi ? **Lui demandai-je alors que mon sourire s'agrandissait.

-**Tu le sais bien. **Répondit-elle dans un souffle. J'étais soulagé de lui faire toujours de l'effet. C'était rassurant, surtout après ce que j'avais entendu quelques minutes plus tôt.

Lorsqu'elle releva son regard vers moi, je fus troublé par l'intensité de son visage. Ses yeux étaient assombris et son souffle un peu plus erratique. Qu'est-ce qui me prit à cet instant de me jeter comme ça sur elle ? Aucune idée sauf peut-être de la voir si belle et près de moi. Je ne pus résister et l'embrassai à corps perdu. Mes mains encadrant son visage, mes lèvres suçant les siennes, ma langue voulant prendre possession de la sienne. Instinctivement, je m'avançai vers elle et l'allongeai sur ce lit. Mes mains se posèrent de chaque côté de son visage tandis que je me délectais de son palais.

-**Edward... **Ses mains se placèrent sur mon torse tandis que je montais pratiquement sur le lit.-**Ed... Edward... Arrête. **Elle se recula de mon étreinte et baissa les yeux.

-**Alors c'est vrai ? Tu... Tu ne veux plus de moi ? **Articulai-je maladroitement.

-**Si... Bien sur que si. Je... ****Ce n****'est pas ça... **Elle souffla et posa son front contre mon épaule.-**Je ne me sens pas prête... Pour ****cela****. **Termina-t-elle.-**J'ai encore l'impression d'avoir... D'être entre ses horribles mains... Et je... **Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de ma chemise alors qu'elle ne relevait pas son regard. Je ne répondis rien, la laissant terminer. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Surtout pas pour cela.-**Je veux refaire l'amour avec toi Edward... J'en ai envie mais... Pas tout de suite. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps. **Ce fut mon déclencheur. Je fermai les yeux tout en encerclant son corps de mes bras.

-**Ma Bella... Mon amour... Bien ****sûr**** que je vais te laisser du temps. Je ne voulais pas te précipiter. Ça ira mon amour. **

**-Je suis désolée Edward...**

**-Ne le sois pas. Prends tout ton temps. Ça ira. **Continuai-je de la rassurer tout en caressant ses cheveux.

…

Ce jour là je n'avais pas pensé que cela pourrait être si dur. Je tentais chaque fois de masquer mon malaise mais j'aimais cette femme à en mourir et la voir évoluer chaque jour devenait une torture. J'avais de plus en plus envie d'elle. Plus les jours avançaient, plus mon désir pour elle augmentait. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas prête. Elle ne cessait de me dire quand j'allais trop loin, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je l'aimais.

Lorsqu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital, j'étais allé la chercher avec Alice et nous l'avions ramené chez elle. Ma sœur s'obstinait à ne pas nous laisser seule et c'était pour ainsi dire une bonne chose. Surtout quand je regardais Bella reprendre ses habitudes dans sa chambre, lorsqu'elle s'installait dans le canapé tout contre moi, vêtue juste d'un de ses pantalons moulants bien à elle. Oui... La tension montait petit à petit. Bien qu'à ce moment là, j'arrivais à peu près à gérer. Ma sœur parlait beaucoup, m'obligeant à penser à autre chose qu'au corps de mon amour tout contre mon torse...

Mais Alice dut reprendre le travail. Je devais tous les jours aller m'occuper de Bella. Elle avait refusé qu'une infirmière vienne s'occuper de ses pansements. Au départ, c'était ma sœur qui s'en occupait alors cela ne me posait aucun problème. Bella et elle s'en sortaient comme des chefs pour nettoyer et panser les plaies... Mais lorsque ma sœur m'annonça que je devais prendre la suite, bizarrement, je regrettais la présence d'une infirmière. Pourquoi ? Oh et bien, malgré le dégout que j'éprouvais chaque fois que je découvrais les entailles sur la peau crémeuse de son ventre, je ne pouvais nier que Bella en soutien gorge devant moi était tout simplement une véritable torture. Elle était divine et le galbe de ses seins m'attirait inexplicablement. Au début, je tentais par tous les moyens de me concentrer sur quelques choses d'horribles pour oublier cette vision devant mes yeux. Certaines fois, je devais aller jusqu'à m'imaginer des trucs inimaginables sur ma famille, me refroidissant à la seconde. Mais d'autre fois, quand la pression était trop forte, c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

...Flash-Back...

Je sonnai une fois de plus à la porte. Bella était rentrée depuis maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine et comme tous les matins, je venais à sept heures tapantes pour lui tenir compagnie.

-**Entre Edward, c'est ouvert ! **

Je ne réfléchis pas plus et ouvris la porte pour pénétrer dans l'appartement. L'odeur du café chaud imprégnait encore les murs tandis que je m'avançai dans le salon, cherchant mon amour des yeux.

-**Aïe putain ! Ça fait un mal de chien ! **Je me dépêchai d'aller vers le son de la voix de Bella et atterris rapidement dans la salle de bain. Quand j'arrivais devant elle, un sourire amusé se peignit sur mon visage.

Bella se trouvait face à moi, assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, les cheveux encore trempés et la serviette autour du corps. Elle tenait son pied dans ses mains et soufflait dessus en grimaçant.-**On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? **

**-Je joue les kamikazes, ça ne se voit pas ? **Répondit-elle en regardant l'état de son orteil. Mon sourire s'élargit alors que je m'avançai vers elle. Sa serviette lui arrivait juste à la naissance des seins et ses jambes étaient encore dégoulinantes d'eau. Mon sourire s'évanouit tandis que je déglutissais. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse.

**-Comment... Comment est-ce que tu as fait ça ? **Réussis-je à articuler alors que je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder ses seins. Si seulement je pouvais les toucher. Si seulement je pouvais encore l'avoir contre moi, être en elle. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité.

**-J'ai voulu attraper ma pince à épiler sur l'étagère du dessus mais je me suis bien évidemment ratée et j'ai... **Elle se stoppa net lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et qu'elle se rendit compte de mon état. Je m'en voulus tout de suite pour cette stupide réaction primaire et tentai de me reprendre mais c'était trop tard.

**- Excuse-moi. **Murmura-t-elle en se levant et en voulant aller dans sa chambre. Mais en passant près de moi, sa main toucha par inadvertance mon sexe et je ne pus contrôler le sifflement de franchir mes lèvres. Elle resta bloquée sur place, dos à moi, une main retenant sa serviette autour de sa poitrine.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Elle venait d'assister à une manifestation physique que je ne pouvais réfréner. Et cela ne s'arrangeait pas avec l'odeur de son parfum omniprésent dans cette petite, minuscule salle de bain.-**Je... Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille m'habiller avant de faire le pansement. **Murmura-t-elle toujours dos à moi.

**(**Ingrid Michaelson-Corner of you heart)

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris à cet instant, mais je retins son poignet avant qu'elle ne sorte et m'approchai d'elle, collant presque mon torse à son dos.-**Non... Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis capable de me tenir... **Je la retournai entre mes mains et tentai par tous les moyens de me contrôler une fois de plus.-**Viens.**

Je la guidai jusqu'au rebord de la baignoire sans qu'elle n'oppose de réelle objection puis m'accroupis devant elle. La naissance de ses seins juste devant mes yeux. Je déglutis de nouveau.-**Je ferais mieux de sortir d'ici. **Dit-elle rapidement en essayant de se lever mais je la retins d'une main et la ramener à moi.

**-Je t'ai dit que ****cela****irait****. **Je parlais calmement bien qu'au fond de moi une bataille faisait rage. L'excitation, l'envie d'elle, le désir fou de pouvoir à nouveau la toucher pour autre chose que la soigner... Tout cela me passait par la tête et c'était de plus en plus difficile à réaliser.

**-Edward, je vois bien que tu... Enfin, je veux dire... Je suis nue dessous et tu vas devoir... **Je ne la laissais pas finir et enlevai déjà sa serviette, révélant ses seins devant mon regard qui ne devait être plus qu'une mare de couleur encre.

**-Tu es tellement belle... **Murmurai-je le souffle court. Mon érection palpitait dans mon pantalon. Cela faisait un moment que nous n'avions rien fait et la tension montait de plus en plus. Elle commença à remonter ses mains sur son corps, cachant sa poitrine à mon regard désireux.-**Non... Ne te cache pas mon amour... Laisse-moi faire...**

**-Edward... Je ne suis pas prête... **Souffla-t-elle. Je lui décrochai mon plus beau sourire essayant de la rassurer malgré tout et attrapai de quoi désinfecter et refaire son pansement. Je ne supportais toujours pas de voir ses petites entailles sur son ventre. Bien qu'elles commençaient à cicatriser, chaque fois que je les voyais, cela me rappelait inexorablement mon échec de ne pas avoir été là quand il l'aurait fallu. **-Que fais-tu ?** Demanda-t-elle dans mon dos.

-**Je prends de quoi refaire ton pansement. **Lorsque je me retournai pour lui faire face, elle avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.-**De quoi est-ce que tu as peur Bella ? **Je la regardai et cela me faisait mal de la voir si pudique et gênée devant moi. Je la sentais mal à l'aise. Je savais que son agression l'avait fragilisée et je me doutais qu'elle aurait du mal à se laisser aller avec moi. C'était normal. Mais je voulais l'aider. Je voulais qu'elle puisse voir à quel point je la trouvais belle et à quel point je l'aimais. Jamais je ne pourrais lui faire de mal. Jamais.

-**Edward... Ne me regarde pas comme ça... **Elle baissait les yeux tandis que ses bras la recouvraient toujours en partie. Je fus étonné d'ailleurs qu'elle ne se fut pas encore levée pour récupérer une serviette et se cacher derrière.

-**Comment est-ce que je te regarde Bella ? **Lui dis-je en m'accroupissant devant elle et en levant son menton.

-**Tu... Tu as pitié... Je... Je ne veux pas de ****cela****, **reprit-elle en se libérant de ma prise et en détournant le regard.- **Quand tu me regardes comme ça, j'ai l'impression de... D'être... Je ne sais pas l'expliquer. ****Je n****'ai pas envie de ****cela**** c'est tout.**

**-Bella... Jamais je ne pourrais avoir pitié de toi. **Je tentai de capter son regard mais c'était difficile surtout quand elle s'évertuait à me dévier.-**Regarde moi. **Je plaçai mes deux mains de chaque côté de ses joues et braquai mon regard dans le sien.-**Regarde moi Bella... **Lorsqu'enfin ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, je tentais de lui montrer tout l'amour et le désir que j'avais pour elle. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Aucune pitié, aucune peine, aucun dégout. Juste de l'amour.-**Dis-moi ce que tu vois.**Lui murmurai-je après quelques secondes de silence.

-**Je... **Ses yeux fixaient les miens. Ils étaient comme envoutés, aimantés par mon regard. Ses joues se teintèrent de rouge, sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Elle s'apprêtait à parler mais aucun son ne sembla sortir.-**Je... **Reprit-elle. Je posai mes mains délicatement sur ses bras sans jamais quitter son regard et commençai à sourire.

-**Tu... **Tentai-je de l'aider. Ses bras se détachèrent petit à petit de sa poitrine que je m'efforçais de ne pas regarder; trop fasciné par ses yeux chocolats. Bizarrement, son regard n'exprimait que surprise, incompréhension, trouble. Mais plus je la touchais et plus ses expressions changeaient. Ses yeux devenaient doux, tendres, aimant. Petit à petit, ses dernières barrières cédèrent, petit à petit je retrouvais ma Bella...

-**Merci. **Me dit-elle en se jetant dans mes bras. Ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou alors que sa poitrine s'écrasait contre mon torse. Bon sang ! Que c'était bon de l'avoir si proche de moi.

-**Jamais je ne regarderais la femme que j'aime avec pitié. **Lui dis-je le en m'éloignant légèrement pour reprendre le désinfectant, la compresse et lui changer son pansement. Je baissai le regard sur ses seins magnifiques tandis que mes mains, tranquillement et avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable; descendaient sur son ventre. De temps à autre, mes yeux captaient les siens et des rougeurs apparaissaient sur ses joues, agrandissant mon sourire.

-** Parle-moi. **Sa voix était suppliante. Lorsque je relevai les yeux vers elle, elle se mordait la lèvre et me regardait gênée. Je stoppai mes gestes et tentai de comprendre sa soudaine question, lorsqu'enfin tout fit son cheminement dans ma tête. Elle se sentait mal chaque fois que l'on touchait à ses blessures. Je savais que ses cicatrices n'étaient qu'un rappel de ce fameux après midi pour elle et étrangement, je compris tout de suite le pourquoi de sa demande.

Hésitant, je rebaissai les yeux sur ses entailles et commençai à les nettoyer en serrant la mâchoire. Je crois que j'avais moi aussi besoin de parler pour éviter de penser à ce que ses blessures représentaient.

-**Tu sais qu'Angela t'adore ? **Lui dis-je plus léger. Ce fut la première chose qui me vint en tête alors que je la sentais frissonner sous mes gestes. Je jetai un œil jusqu'à son visage et constatai qu'elle avait fermé les yeux.

-**Ah**** oui ? Je l'aime bien aussi. **Me dit-elle sans jamais me regarder. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je lui faisais son pansement. Mais cette fois là, je devais avouer qu'elle n'était ni nue ni offerte à moi de cette manière. La lumière de la salle de bain nous éclairait dans un halo discret... Mais je ne voyais qu'une chose à partir du moment où j'avais commencé son pansement. C'était ses entailles. Cette douleur qu'elle avait du ressentir. Je repensais aux deux dernières semaines qui s'étaient écoulées et j'étais en colère qu'Emmett ne m'ait pas encore donnée de nouvelles de cet enfoiré qui lui avait fait ça. Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire qu'il était encore sûrement dehors et qu'il pourrait encore s'en prendre à quelqu'un.

-**Edward, est-ce que ça va ? **Me demanda soudain mon amour. Je relevai le regard vers elle et vis qu'elle me fixait étrangement. Comme si elle sondait mon âme et mes pensées.

-**Je devrais plutôt te retourner ta question. **Lui répondis-je en évitant de lui répondre directement.

-**Je sais à quoi tu penses. **Dit-elle en posant sa main sur ma joue.-**Il ne me fera plus de mal. **Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage tandis que j'étais parcouru d'un frisson. Elle était si proche de moi tout à coup. -**James est une histoire ancienne.**

**-Ne lui donne pas de nom s'il te plait. Ca me rend malade d'entendre qu'en plus tu le connaissais et que... **Une boule dans ma gorge se forma. Je détournai le regard et tentai de me calmer. Ce n'était pas contre elle que je devais m'énerver. Si seulement je pouvais retrouver ce connard. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que c'était Jasper qui lui avait présenté ce type. Ce soit disant James travaillait dans le cabinet d'avocat de Jazz...

Jasper m'en avait parlé après que Bella nous ait expliqué qui lui avait fait cela. Quand il avait su de qui il s'agissait, il s'en était tout de suite voulu. Le pire dans tout cela était qu'au départ Jasper ne voulait pas lui présenter Bella. James était arrivé dans son cabinet en tant que stagiaire juridique. Ils avaient sympathisé et James avait commencé à lui poser des questions sur son entourage et ses amis. Prétendant qu'il ne connaissait personne à New-York et que cela lui ferait plaisir de connaître un peu de monde. Jasper lui avait proposé de venir boire un verre un soir alors qu'Alice et Bella devaient le rejoindre. C'était à ce moment là qu'ils avaient fait connaissance. Maintenant que j'y repensais, le comportement James envers Jasper était étrange. S'inviter, poser beaucoup de questions... Mais ce n'était pas là le pire. Le pire était que ce malade avait jeté son dévolu sur ma Bella. Elle n'avait pas besoin de cela et je m'en voulais à cause de tout cela.

-**A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? **Ses deux mains se posèrent sur mes joues alors qu'elle me forçait à relever le regard vers elle. Elle fronça les yeux et glissa sa main droite sur mon front.-**Tu es contrarié et je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête. **Soupira-t-elle.

-**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. **Tentai-je de mentir. Elle sourit légèrement et remonta ses doigts sur mon nez.

-**Tu as une petite ride juste là. **Son doigt se posa sur la ligne entre mes yeux au dessus de mon nez et son sourire s'agrandit encore un peu.-**Lorsque quelque chose te tracasse. **Finit-elle ses yeux plongeant dans les miens.

Je ne voulais pas lui parler de cela. Je préférais changer de sujet alors que je posai le désinfectant et les compresses sales sur le bord de la baignoire.

-**La seule chose qui me contrarie mademoiselle Swan et que vous êtes toute nue devant moi, plus belle que jamais et que vous n'avez aucune conscience de l'effet que vous me faites. **Lui répondis-je plus léger. Je voulais apaiser la tension dans la pièce et surtout... Je ne voulais plus penser à cet enfoiré l'espace de quelques heures. Son temps viendrait.

-**Edward... **Rougit-elle en essayant d'attraper la serviette sur le bord du lavabo.-**Tu sais que je n'arrive pas à...**

**-Quand Bella ? **Elle arrêta son geste et me regarda.-** Quand seras-tu prête ? **

**-Je n'en sais rien... Mais... **Elle sourit et s'approcha de mon visage.-**Mais pourquoi ne pas essayer déjà ça... **Me dit-elle en m'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

(Opposite direction- Union of knives)

-**Bella. **Murmurai-je contre ses lèvres alors que déjà je m'approchai un maximum d'elle pour reprendre ses lèvres plus avidement.

Elle ne me repoussa pas, bien au contraire. Ses lèvres devinrent avides sur les miennes tandis que ses bras se nouaient autour de mon cou. Mon baiser devint de plus en plus envieux. Ma langue ne pouvant s'empêcher d'aller explorer son palais, je léchai ses lèvres avec douceur, lui demandant l'accès à sa bouche, qu'elle me donna rapidement. Mes mains remontèrent dans ses cheveux. Je glissai sa tête sur le côté pour approfondir encore le baiser alors que je me plaçai à genoux entre ses jambes.-**Edward... **Gémit-elle.

Ce fut comme le déclencheur d'une série de bouleversements dans mon corps. Je grognai de plaisir tandis qui mes mains descendaient sur son corps, rencontrant le galbe de ses seins. Je les caressai légèrement sans jamais quitter ses lèvres. Bella gémissait de plus en plus entre mes mains et l'érection dans mon pantalon devenait de plus en plus insoutenable.-**Laisse moi te faire du bien mon amour... laisse moi juste te faire du bien. **Plaidai-je contre sa peau alors que mes lèvres descendaient sur sa mâchoire puis dans son cou. Elle se cambra contre moi m'offrant un peu plus de son corps et je grognai toujours plus intensément de besoin, de désir, d'envie.

Son bassin commença à onduler inconsciemment contre mon ventre. J'étais toujours à genoux entre ses jambes et je profitais de cette position pour pouvoir descendre mes lèvres sur ses cuisses. Je descendis jusqu'à ses chevilles délicatement tandis que mes mains caressaient l'intérieur de ses cuisses.-**Laisse moi te redonner confiance. **Soufflai-je difficilement de ma voix rendue rauque par l'envie.

-**Edward... **Je relevai les yeux vers son visage pour observer sa réaction et fut tout de suite rassuré de la voir si détendue. Ses yeux fermés, sa tête se rejeta en arrière. Je pris cette posture comme un assentiment à continuer et remontai mes lèvres à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. C'était chaud et un filet de son plaisir coulé sur le bord de son intimité. Elle était excitée bien qu'un peu plus tendue que quelques secondes plutôt.-**Edward... **Reprit-elle mais cette fois avec plus d'aplomb et de tension.-**Non... **Chuchota-t-elle.

-**Laisse-moi faire... **Lui dis-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.-**Tu as confiance en moi ? **

-**Je... J'ai confiance en toi. **Murmura-t-elle finalement. Je replaçai mes mains sur ses seins, la faisant refermer les yeux et soupirer de plaisir. Puis je repris mon chemin vers sa féminité.

-**Tu es si douce mon amour. **Soufflai-je contre la peau de son bas ventre. Ma bouche s'approcha dangereusement de sa féminité et l'une de mes mains descendit jusqu'à sa fine toison. Je glissai un doigt entre ses plis la faisant s'arquer contre moi, et récoltai le jus de son plaisir sur mon index. Ne pouvant m'en empêcher, je guidai le doigt enduit jusqu'à ma bouche et suçai son doux nectar sur mon doigt.-**Tu as tellement bon goût. **Ma voix était de plus en plus rauque et je ne pouvais plus attendre pour la gouter de mon propre chef. Je voulais lui redonner confiance. Je voulais qu'elle soit plus sereine et qu'elle se laisse aller.

-**Edward... **

**-Laisse-toi aller Bella... **Ma bouche arriva langoureusement près de son centre chaud. Elle était tellement chaude et humide. Je fermai les yeux, me rapprochant inévitablement de sa féminité. Elle respira de plus en plus fort. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans mes cheveux et un long râle de plaisir la submergea lorsque je la goutais pleinement. C'était divin. -**C'est ça... Laisse-toi aller ma belle... **Repris-je la voix de plus en plus sombre près de sa féminité.

-**Ne... Ne t'arrête pas. **Me supplia-t-elle en appuyant sur l'arrière de mon crâne. Je relevai juste quelques secondes la tête pour la regarder. Elle avait les yeux fermés et la tête en arrière. Sa poitrine se tordait vers l'avant prolongeant la cambrure de son dos. Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle !

**-Je n'en avais pas l'intention chérie. **Souris-je malgré moi. J'étais dans un état second. C'était tellement bon de la voir se laisser aller à son plaisir, c'était si irréel de la sentir ainsi. Un ange... C'était tout ce que je voyais en elle. Un véritable ange.

Je rebaissai le visage vers son sexe et recommençai à le lécher. J'y allais plus franchement cette fois. Ma langue tournait autour de son clitoris alors que deux de mes doigts s'insinuaient directement dans son antre. Elle cria plus fortement mon prénom, ne me donnant que plus envie de lui faire du bien. Ma bouche suçait son clitoris, ma langue léchait, tournait, savourer chaque partie de sa féminité, mes doigts devenaient frénétique en elle. Ses mains serrèrent de plus en plus mes cheveux. Tout son corps était tendu à l'extrême. Elle respirait fortement et elle semblait dans un autre monde. Sa bouche était entrouverte et ses cheveux brillaient d'une légère sueur. Elle n'allait pas tarder à jouir.

-**Edward... **Reprit-elle. Et mon prénom dans sa bouche. Voilà tout ce que j'aimerais entendre tout le reste de ma vie. Mon prénom clamé par la personne que j'aimais alors que j'étais entrain de lui faire du bien. C'était tout ce que je voulais. Mon érection me faisait mal et je savais qu'après cela, je serais obligé de me soulager mais. Merde ! C'était trop bon !

-**Edward... **Encore une fois. Elle respirait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Tous ses muscles se tendirent. Sa mâchoire se crispa alors que j'accélérais encore mes gestes. Un troisième doigt vint rejoindre les deux autres, mes dents mordirent doucement son clitoris. Je soufflai contre sa féminité détrempée et la reprit plus sauvagement. Je lui faisais littéralement l'amour avec ma langue. Cela en devenait de plus en plus fou, de plus en plus fort. Jamais je ne l'avais vu si belle. Je la regardai de la où j'étais et grognai de la sentir si désirable. Ses cheveux lui collaient dans le cou, son corps luisait de sa sueur. Il fallait qu'elle vienne. Je n'en pouvais plus de la regarder comme ça. Je voulais qu'elle se libère. Le plaisir en devenait de plus en plus douloureux aussi pour moi.

-**Viens ma puce. **Lui dis-je en reprenant rapidement mes gestes. Je poussai toujours plus. Je la léchai jusqu'à en perdre la tête.-**Viens. **Lui répétai-je en mordillant son clitoris. Elle se cambra subitement. Ses doigts se détachèrent mes cheveux pour agripper mes épaules. Sa lèvre se coinça entre ses dents mais cela n'empêcha en rien son cri de plaisir de se manifester. Transpirante, agréablement satisfaite, enfin de retour...

… Fin du flash-back...

Après cela, j'avais une érection du tonnerre évidemment, mais j'étais néanmoins comblé. J'avais réussi à lui faire avoir à nouveau un minimum confiance en elle et j'avais réussi à lui refaire avoir confiance en moi surtout. Pour moi, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus important.

Mais comme je l'avais dit, après ce petit moment, je dus effectivement me faire plaisir seul. Je ne voulais pas la forcer à faire quoique ce soit si elle ne sentait pas prête. Je fis semblant de rien et la laissai s'habiller tandis que je partis me rafraichir dans la cuisine. L'eau froide sur mon visage ne suffit pas totalement, mais elle y avait contribué.

Je savais que cette histoire avec James allait changer pas mal de chose. Mais au final, elle nous avait permis d'en apprendre beaucoup sur notre couple. Elle nous réapprit à nous connaître. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Surtout qu'après ce jour là, Bella me surprit en me proposant une chose... Je ne m'attendais pas à cela mais j'avouais que cela ne me déplaisait pas finalement. Bien que souvent ce n'était qu'une réelle torture. Mais on ne disait pas que ce serait encore mieux après ?

...

**Et voilà ! Encore un dans la boite ! **

**On approche de la fin.. Je dirais encore 4/5 chapitres environs... Snif.. **

**Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! Je vous remercie encore pour tout. Sans vous je ne serais pas la même ! ^_^**

**Je vous aime ! Luna ;)**


	28. Chapter 27

Coucou tout le monde !

Et non, ce n'est pas Luna mais Rhea ! Avouez que je vous manquais !

La connexion de Luna a décidé de se mettre en grève,

alors notre chère amie m'a chargée de poster ce chapitre pour elle

afin de ne pas vous faire trop attendre.

Elle vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews. Elle est désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous répondre mais avec les fêtes et sa connexion plus que branlante, elle a plutôt galérer.

Elle promet de se rattraper pour le prochain et si elle ne le fait pas, je me charge de lui botter les fesses pour vous. Suffit de me le dire.

En attendant, elle vous prépare déjà le prochain.

Sur ce, place au chapitre !

* * *

POVE...

**-Alors rouge ou marron ? **Lui redemandai-je. Bella me regarda les sourcils froncés et le regard concentré.

-**J'en sais rien ! **Finit-elle en baissant les épaules. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre la parole.- **Je n'arrive vraiment pas à choisir.. **Elle bouda quelques secondes alors que je la trouvais tout à fait adorable, puis elle regarda une autre parure de lit.-**Et celle là ? **

**-Bella... Ma puce ! Tu vas m'en montrer encore combien comme ça ? **Ris-je. Je m'approchai d'elle pour passer mes bras autour de sa taille. Mon torse trouva sa place contre son dos alors que nous faisions face à toutes les diverses parures de draps, couettes et taies d'oreillers disponibles dans ce grand magasin.

-**Mais je n'arrive pas à me décider. Et puis qui a eu cette idée stupide ? **Clama-t-elle en croisant les bras et en faisant une moue de petite fille tout à fait adorable. Je ris de nouveau et la retournai dans mes bras pour pouvoir l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Evidemment, comme cela était le cas depuis quelques jours déjà, mes instincts oublièrent mes bonnes résolutions et je m'emportai vite. Ma langue quémanda rapidement l'accès à sa bouche tandis que mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux. Mon torse épousa sa poitrine, ma respiration se chamboula tandis que je penchais sa tête sur le côté pour pouvoir approfondir le baiser. Fébrilement, lentement, je reculai mon visage pour poser mon front contre le sien.

-**C'était… Ton idée il me semble. **Répondis-je, l'esprit quelque peu chamboulé et la respiration haletante. Bella ne semblait pas dans un meilleur état que moi. Elle respirait tout aussi fortement et ses mains restaient accrochées à ma chemise. Nos yeux se sondaient et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-**Tu... Tu recommences. **Rougit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

-**Je sais... Mais c'est plus fort que moi... **Soufflai-je difficilement. Je repris petit à petit mes esprits et me reculai de son corps beaucoup trop tentant en gardant néanmoins sa main dans la mienne et je refis alors face aux différentes combinaisons qui s'offraient à nous.-**Alors ? Tu as choisis ? **Demandai-je en essayant de me rappeler où nous étions et ce qu'il en était entre Bella et moi. J'essayais surtout de calmer mes ardeurs car pour être tout à fait honnête, j'aurais été capable de la déshabiller ici et maintenant et de la prendre sur l'un de ses lits exposés à nos côtés... Pas sûr qu'elle apprécierait.

**-A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? **Dit-elle brusquement en me refaisant face.

-**Heu.. à rien. **Répondis-je gêné. Elle pouvait se montrer si perspicace certaines fois.-**Alors tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.. **Tentai-je.

-**Toi non plus. **Contra-t-elle. Je la regardai et constatai qu'elle l'avait vraiment mal pris.

-**Bella... Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles vraiment savoir.. **

**-Pourquoi ? **Reprit-elle.

-**Parce que... Je... Ok, heu… Mes pensées te concernent toi et l'éventualité de te faire jouir de plaisir sur le lit juste derrière nous. **Répondis-je sérieusement en me plantant devant elle. Ma voix devint de plus en plus rauque à mesure que je parlais et je la vis déglutir.-**Lorsque je t'ai si près de moi, le monde autour n'a plus vraiment d'importance. Je ne pense qu'au fait de pouvoir te faire du bien et profiter de ton corps... Encore et encore. **Terminai-je près de son oreille. Je décalai mon visage pour observer ses réactions. Elle était tendue comme je le pensais mais un je ne sais quoi avait changé en elle. Je retrouvais cette lueur d'excitation qui l'habitait avant...

-**On... On en a déjà parlé... **Souffla-t-elle contre ma bouche. Je relâchai ma respiration et posai ma tête dans son cou.

-**Oui… Je sais... Mais c'est plus fort que moi... Je suis désolé. **Elle fit remonter mon visage et posa une main sur ma joue.

-**Ne le sois pas. D'accord ?... J'aime... J'aime entendre que tu as envie de moi...** Son sourire m'éblouit une nouvelle fois alors que mon cœur rata un battement. À sa façon, je savais qu'elle avançait. Je voyais qu'elle voulait aller de l'avant. Et depuis cette fois dans la salle de bain, elle faisait des efforts pour extérioriser ses mauvais démons et se laisser aller. Elle voulait que l'on recommence à être un couple à part entière. Quant à moi, je voulais la retrouver en tant que petite amie qu'elle était déjà, mais surtout, en tant qu'amante.

...Flash-back..

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain et me retrouva dans la cuisine, je pus voir qu'elle souriait et que ses joues étaient rougies. Elle semblait à mille lieux de cette apparence fragile qu'elle avait il y a quelques jours. Son débardeur était humide sur le haut de sa poitrine et ses cheveux étaient négligemment attachés dans un chignon lâche. Elle était ravissante, égale à elle même.

-**Tu as faim ? **

**-Je meurs de faim.. **Reprit-elle, pleine d'enthousiasme.

-**C'est toujours l'effet que produit un orgasme. **Ris-je. Elle rougit et parut subitement gênée.

(30 Seconds to Mars - Stronger)

-**Comment ?.. Comment est-ce que tu vas ? **Demanda t-elle finalement en se mordant la lèvre. Je compris qu'elle me demandait si mon petit problème d'érection ne m'embêtait pas trop. Et je pourrais facilement lui dire que tout allait bien, mais la voir si désirable devant moi, cette lèvre coincé entre ses dents, ce regard espiègle et innocent, sa façon de se tenir...

-**Heu.. Je crois que ça ira. **Elle s'approcha de moi et se posa à quelques centimètres de mon corps. Sa poitrine se soulevait fortement tandis que ses yeux me fixaient d'une lueur étrange.

-**Merci... Merci de m'aider à.. **Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge alors que ses doigts se posaient sur ma chemise. Je descendais les yeux sur sa main et déglutis. Que faisait-elle ? Tremblants, ses doigts commencèrent à défaire les boutons de ma chemise. J'étais bloqué par ses gestes. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me fasse quoique ce soit. Elle était entrain de me déshabiller et je ne savais pas quoi faire tellement j'étais surpris.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **

**-Je n'arriverais peut-être pas à... **Elle avala sa salive et reprit en rencontrant mon regard.-**Mais je veux te faire du bien à mon tour... J'ai besoin de te redécouvrir.. J'ai besoin d'apprendre à refaire confiance. **Ma chemise était totalement ouverte à présent et mon cœur battait plus que de raison dans ma poitrine. Elle glissa ses mains sur mon torse me faisant fermer les yeux tandis que mes mains se posaient sur le plan de travail derrière moi. **-Tu veux bien m'aider ? **Après ces mots, ses mains firent glisser les pans de ma chemise sur mes bras et elle laissa le tissu tomber sur le sol dans un bruit feutré. Je déglutis à mon tour et refis face à son regard amoureux.

-**Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça... **Murmurai-je. Elle me sourit alors que je me contentais de resserrer mes mains sur le bois derrière moi.

-**Non tu as raison, je ne suis pas obligée.. **Elle caressa mon torse du bout des doigts et suivit le mouvement de sa main avec une sorte de fascination dans le regard. Sa lèvre était coincée entre ses dents et ses yeux brillaient. -**Mais j'en ai envie. **Reprit-elle.

Elle descendit encore ses mains pour les placer sur le bord de mon jean. Ses yeux fixaient ses mains alors que moi je tentai par tous les moyens de ne pas me perdre dans les sensations.-**J'ai besoin de sentir les frissons sous mes doigts chaque fois que je fais ça. **Tout en parlant, elle ponctuait ses paroles par une caresse. Je gémis fébrilement, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas succomber à ses mots.-**Ta peau est fascinante lorsque tu perds pied...**

**-Bella.. **Grimaçai-je. Cela commençait à devenir douloureux. Mon érection hurlait au soulagement, mais une alarme dans ma tête me disait inlassablement que je ne devais pas laisser Bella faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle méritait mieux que cela et je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente redevable de quoique ce soit envers moi.-**A.. Arrête. **Continuai-je. Je tentais de me reculer de son toucher.

-**Non. **Sa voix claqua tandis qu'elle posait une main ferme sur mon torse me faisant une nouvelle fois perdre pied. Je fermai durement les yeux, tentant de me ressaisir. Encore.-**J'ai envie de te faire plaisir Edward. J'ai envie de te faire du bien... J'ai BESOIN de te toucher… Ne... Ne me repousse pas. **Après ces mots, mon regard vrilla le sien et elle comprit qu'elle avait gagné la partie. J'étais incapable de lui refuser quelque chose dont tous les deux nous avions envie apparemment. Bien que je sus que ce qu'elle allait me faire n'apaiserait que partiellement mon besoin impétueux de son corps, j'avais envie qu'elle me touche. J'avais envie qu'elle me remontre que j'étais important pour elle et qu'elle m'aimait... Alors je cédais. Je la laissait faire, essayant juste de retenir mon besoin de l'avoir contre moi. Je la laissais juste évoluer à son rythme. Je la laissais me redécouvrir.

Elle reprit doucement son toucher, ses doigts détachant difficilement les deux boutons de mon jean. Je ne l'aidais pas. Je la laissais prendre son temps, ses propres initiatives. Toujours incroyablement fasciné par ses mains de moins en moins tremblantes, de plus en plus sûres... Lorsque je relevai les yeux vers son visage, elle regardait attentivement ce qu'elle faisait, presque comme un travail qu'elle allait s'appliquer méticuleusement à faire. A cette pensée, je me retins au frigo derrière moi et fermai les yeux. Je voulais échapper à ces visions de Bella entrain de... Je ne la laisserais pas faire cela. Pas tout de suite. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé…

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je tombai sur son regard inquiet. Elle avait du me sentir tendu suite à mes derniers songes.

-**Je... J'ai peur... **Elle sembla surprise de ma réponse. Je posai mes mains sur la surface froide du frigo et soupirai en laissant tomber ma tête en arrière.

-**De quoi est-ce que tu as peur Edward ? **Soupira-t-elle en posant son front contre mon torse nu. Ses gestes s'arrêtèrent, elle serra le poing et le posa contre mon ventre. Je la sentis respirer fortement tandis qu'elle attendait ma réponse.

-**Je ne sais pas.. Enfin si mais… **

**-Edward, dis moi. **Elle posa une main sur ma joue et me força à la regarder. Ses yeux étaient blessés et ses joues laissaient apparaître quelques rougeurs.-**S'il te plait... **Je ne répondis toujours pas, me contentant de la regarder. **Tu... Tu ne veux plus de moi ? **Finit-elle par chuchoter en baissant la tête en voyant mon manque de réaction. A cet instant, ce fut comme un déclic.

-**Non. Bien sur que non. Tu n'y es pas du tout Bella… C'est... **Je soufflai et me passai une main dans les cheveux.-**C'est tout le contraire... **

**-Comment ça ? Je... Je ne comprends pas.**

**-J'ai peur de me perdre dans mon plaisir et de ne pas savoir me... Retenir. Enfin, je ne veux pas que tu fasses cela pour me faire plaisir. Je veux que tu prennes ton temps... **

**-Edward arrête cela... **Elle accrocha mon regard et glissa sa main sur mon visage.-**J'en ai besoin aussi... Je le veux... Je te jure que c'est ce que je veux, **Reprit-elle avec ferveur. Que répondre à cela ? Ma bouche s'ouvrit et se referma sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Je la regardai s'en savoir si elle était vraiment sûre d'elle... Une bataille grondait en moi. Je voulais qu'elle me touche, je voulais ressentir sa peau contre la mienne, mais j'avais peur de ne pas savoir me tenir. J'avais peur de vouloir bien plus que ce qu'elle pourrait me donner pour l'instant. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, elle me sourit timidement et d'une main déterminée, elle la descendit jusqu'à la fermeture de mon jean. Elle la fit glisser, laissant ses doigts effleurer mon sexe par la même occasion. Je fermai les yeux, ma mâchoire se serra et ma respiration s'accéléra. Je partis dans un autre monde.

Elle glissa directement sa main dans mon pantalon et caressa mon sexe qui devint plus dur qu'il ne l'était déjà.-**Bella... **Gémis-je. Je commençais à suffoquer. Son odeur était partout autour de moi, sa poitrine frôlait mon torse à chacune de ses respirations. Son souffle m'intoxiquait. Mais le pire de tout, c'était que j'en voulais toujours plus. J'avais besoin d'elle, j'avais besoin qu'elle me touche.

-**Laisse moi te faire plaisir à mon tour. **Sa voix était foutrement suave et je me serais damné à la seconde pour juste qu'elle me touche plus fort. Elle dut sentir que j'appréciais car ses deux mains se placèrent sur ma taille et commencèrent à descendre mon pantalon. Ses yeux naviguèrent sur tout mon corps pendant qu'elle se mordait la lèvre comme à son habitude. Cette fois, je déglutis plus fortement et m'accrochai à la porte du réfrigérateur derrière moi. Elle s'accroupit en même temps que ses doigts retiraient mon pantalon. Je la voyais se baisser et je me sentis soudainement mal à l'aise. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se rabaisse à ça. J'avais besoin de l'avoir face à moi, d'égal à égal. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules et l'aidai à se relever.

-**Heu non... Pas comme ça... Et pas ici… **

**-Mais... **

**-J'ai dit non Bella... **Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répliquer que je l'attirai d'une mains dans la chambre.-**Viens, **Lui soufflai-je. Doucement, je nous menai jusqu'à son lit et je m'assis dessus. Mes mains parcouraient ses bras, lui montrant que j'étais prêt à être ce qu'elle voulait de moi. Elle me sourit et me poussa d'une main sur l'épaule. Je m'allongeai le dos contre le matelas et me relevai sur mes coudes pour pouvoir la contempler. Elle s'installa à mes côtés et reprit ce qu'elle avait commencé. J'étais à présent en caleçon devant elle et je sentais son regard fiévreux sur mon corps. Mon sexe était douloureux dans mes sous-vêtements mais je ne m'en souciais plus. J'étais bien trop absorbé par les mouvements des doigts de Bella sur mes cuisses. Elle contourna le renflement entre mes jambes me faisant fermer les yeux et soupirait de plaisir. Elle ne devait certainement pas se douter de l'effet qu'elle était entrain de me faire. Tout semblait plus fort avec elle, et ce qui n'aurait pu passer pour une petite caresse anodine, parut comme une explosion pour moi. C'était fort et doux à la fois. C'était Bella...

-**Est-ce que... Tu aimes ? **Dit-elle timidement. J'imaginais ses joues rougies par sa demande et je souris légèrement tout en finissant de m'allonger, laissant ma tête s'écrouler sur l'oreiller.

-**Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, **lui répondis-je, toujours les yeux fermés me laissant complètement aller. Elle posa ses lèvres sur mon torse, embrassant à plusieurs endroits ma peau qui frissonna sous la sensation. Ses mains caressaient chaque partie qu'elles pouvaient atteindre, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se posent à la base de mon caleçon. Je la sentis hésiter une seconde, sentant sa respiration se hacher et ses doigts tremblèrent légèrement. Je ne bougeais pas, encore une fois, je la laissais évoluer comme elle le sentait et la laissais prendre les commandes. Son index passa la barrière du tissu et glissa sur la ligne de mon bas ventre. Je me contractai devant autant de sensualité et réprimai un grognement alors qu'elle passait finalement ses deux mains sous la bordure et qu'elle commençait à la faire descendre. Ma respiration s'accéléra, si cela était encore possible, lorsque je sentis l'air frais sur mon sexe.

-**J'avais presque oublier à quel point elle était... **Je me relevai juste pour l'apercevoir entrain de regarder mon érection et se mordre la lèvre. Le doute s'immisça en moi de nouveau.

-**Tu n'es obligée de rien Bella... On... On peut encore arrêter. **C'était une véritable torture de la faire arrêter maintenant, mais si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, alors je n'hésiterais pas une seconde.

-**Non... J'en ai envie. **Souffla-t-elle. Elle se remit à embrasser mon torse alors que sa main gauche me repoussait pour me rallonger entièrement sur l'oreiller. Elle se plaça à mes côtés. Son visage se pencha sur le mien et elle se mit à m'embrasser. Presque désespérément. Son baiser était fiévreux, fougueux, sauvage. Sa main se posa brutalement sur mon sexe qu'elle prit entièrement dans sa main.

-**Bella.. **Je grognai contre ses lèvres alors qu'elle commençait un mouvement de va et vient d'abord doux puis de plus en plus fort et rapide. Je gémissais, je grognais de plus en plus. Mes mains s'accrochaient aux draps. Elle ne lâchait pas ma bouche et sa langue caressait la mienne dans un geste presque désespéré. C'était si bon et en même temps si frustrant. J'aurais voulu la placer sur le dos et pouvoir entrer en elle comme j'en crevais d'envie. Mais au lieu de cela, je mordais ses lèvres en gémissant, ne retenant même plus les mouvements de mon corps qui accompagnaient sa main.

Mes hanches poussaient contre ses doigts et mon corps devenait un véritable volcan. Je sentais les gouttes de sueur dans mon cou, mais je ne m'en souciais pas. Sa main entrain de me masturber occultait tout autour. Ses lèvres répondaient avidement à mes demandes, elles devaient être gonflées et légèrement égratignées à cause de ma fougue mais je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement.

-**Bella... **Répétai-je en laissant couler un nouveau râle de plaisir. Sa main lâcha ma longueur pour se poser sur mes bourses et je m'arquai immédiatement à son toucher, mon souffle s'étant fait la malle.

-**Putain. **Soupirai-je en arrachant presque le drap.

-**J'aime... J'aime quand tu te laisses aller... Comme ça. **Je replongeai dans son regard obscurci par l'envie et repris ses lèvres encore plus brutalement que quelques secondes plutôt. Je savais que j'y allais trop fort, mais depuis le temps que nous ne nous étions plus touchés, mon deuxième cerveau semblait prendre le pas sur tout le reste. Elle répondit avec envie à mon baiser et continua à s'activer sur ma longueur. Je voulais lui faire du bien aussi. Je voulais qu'on soit d'égal à égal. Mes mains se mirent à se balader sur ses côtés et atterrirent rapidement sur ses seins. Elle me mordit la lèvre gentiment avant de poser une main sur le haut de mon torse.

-**Non Edward. **Je sentais son cœur battre à cent à l'heure près de mon corps, je voyais les frissons sur ses bras, mais elle me refusait encore. Elle ne voulais se laisser aller. **-Ne crois pas que je n'en ai pas envie,** coupa-t-elle rapidement mes pensées. Ses yeux captaient les miens, je l'écoutais parler tandis que ses doigts reprenaient petit à petit leur activité.-**J'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi.. J'en ai terriblement envie. **

**-Alors... Pourquoi... **Je tentais quelques paroles mais ses mains sur mon sexe me coupait toute raison.

-**Pas ce soir. J'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps. **Ses doigts contournaient mon gland et elle se remit à faire de longs et langoureux gestes.-**Mais surtout. Je veux que ce soit que pour toi ce soir. Je veux te faire plaisir. **Ses mains devenaient de plus en plus brutales et envieuses. Je grognai et fermai les yeux. Mes mains se remirent à lacérer le drap.-**Je veux que tu jouisses Edward. Je veux que tu jouisses grâce à moi. Grâce à ce que je te fais éprouver. **

Ma respiration s'accélérait de plus en plus. J'étais entrain de suffoquer et je sentais cette boule dans mon corps prendre de l'ampleur. Je sentais Bella partout autour de moi. C'était chaud, c'était sensuel, c'était désespérément grisant de l'avoir si près de moi et de la sentir me prendre à pleine main.

-**Tu... Tu ne peux… Même pas… T'imaginer à quel point... Ce que je ressens... C'est... Oh putain Bella... **Plus aucune parole cohérente ne sortait de ma bouche. Mon corps devait dépasser les quarante degrés tellement je me sentais en ébullition. La sueur coulait sur mon front et je sentais mon corps terriblement moite, presque humide. J'étais au bord du gouffre et cette sensation s'amplifia lorsque je sentis sa bouche près de mon oreille où elle me chuchota.-**Viens Edward. Viens... Laisse toi aller mon amour. **Ce fut la phrase de trop et je jaillis en de grandes giclées sur sa main et le bas de mon ventre. De longs râles m'échappèrent alors que je m'accrochais au drap comme à une bouée de sauvetage pour éviter de m'effondrer de plaisir. Elle avait été parfaite et ce que j'avais ressenti était indescriptible. Devoir se redécouvrir l'un l'autre ne rendait que les choses plus fortes et plus belles. J'allais perdre la tête.

Doucement je repris pied dans la réalité. Je la sentis s'allonger à mes côtés et se calait contre mon flan. Je me contentais de la ramener encore plus près de moi tout en gardant les yeux fermés, laissant cette plénitude d'après l'orgasme me submerger. J'entendais sa respiration erratique, c'était l'un des sons les plus érotiques que j'ai pu entendre. Mais au lieu de dire quoique ce soit, je resserrai ma prise autour de sa taille et blottis mon visage dans son cou, laissant mon souffle encore quelque peu chamboulé se répercuter contre sa peau. Ses doigts glissaient dans mes cheveux et semblaient comme lisser quelques mèches folles. Un sourire peignit mes lèvres et le bonheur m'enivra totalement.

-**Est-ce que ce sourire signifierait que tu as aimé ? **

Je relevais mon visage vers le sien et caressai sa joue alors que son léger sourire m'apparut.-**C'était parfait. Tu es parfaite. Merci mon amour...**

**-Non merci à toi. **Je relevai un sourcil dans sa direction, lui indiquant d'expliquer le fond de sa pensée.-**Merci de me laisser y aller à mon rythme. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi et…**

**-Shut Bella. **Je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres et appuyai mon front contre le sien.-**Rien n'a d'importance à part toi et moi. Je me fous du reste. Tu as besoin de temps ? Bien... J'ai tout mon temps. Je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment comme un fou. **Elle posa une main sur ma joue alors que les miennes glissèrent sur ses flancs.

-**Je t'aime aussi Edward... Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. **

**-C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. **Souris-je. Je l'embrassai encore une fois doucement et la replaçai contre mon torse. Je plaçai les couvertures sur nous et soupirai d'aise en la sentant emmêler ses jambes avec les miennes.-**Maintenant dors un peu mon ange... Je veilles sur toi... **

**-C'est… C'est tout ce que... Je voulais entendre. **Répéta-t-elle finalement alors que le sommeil l'emportait déjà.

…Fin du flash-back...

Depuis ce jour là, nous nous efforcions de vivre totalement et pleinement notre amour. Sans jamais penser au lendemain. Elle avait décider de refaire sa chambre et me parlait constamment de nouveau départ et d'aller de l'avant. C'était tellement agréable de la voir sourire de nouveau normalement. C'était juste incroyable de la sentir enfin épanouie et presque heureuse ? Oui, oui je voulais croire que c'était ça.

Son accident s'était passé il y avait maintenant un peu plus de un mois. Je sentais qu'elle recommençait à vivre. Je voyais dans ses yeux que c'était nouveau et encore instable, mais cette étincelle qu'elle avait retenu depuis la mort de Jacob semblait mille fois plus brillante et déterminée qu'elle ne pouvait jamais l'être.

-**Je te promets que quand je serais prête... Je veux dire… quand le bon moment sera venu, tu seras le premier au courant. **Je ne répondis rien, la serrai juste dans mes bras et embrassai le dessus de sa tête. Quelques personnes passèrent à nos côtés et j'eus un léger sourire en voyant certains nous regarder amusés, d'autres quelque peu surpris quand encore d'autres semblaient émus par notre couple.

-**Allez viens on rentre. **

**-Mais et la parure ? **

**-Celle que tu as sur ton lit est déjà très bien. **Elle sourit et glissa une de ses mains dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Je fis comme s'il ne se passait rien, mais mon cœur se gonfla à ce simple geste et une forme de fierté m'engloba tandis que je la montrais comme mienne aux yeux de tous avec mon bras autour de ses épaules.

…

**-Salut les amoureux ! **Ma sœur était installée contre Jasper lorsque Bella et moi pénétrâmes dans l'appartement.

-**Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? **Demandai-je à ma soeur. Elle se leva et vint me faire un bisou sur la joue avant de faire face à Bella.

-**Je suis obligée de venir jusqu'ici pour voir ma meilleure amie. Vous vous faites rare tous les deux depuis quelques semaines. **Ses mains étaient posées sur ses hanches et elle nous toisait tour à tour. Je souris en pensant qu'effectivement Bella et moi nous étions isolés un peu, histoire de se retrouver. Je pensais qu'Alice avait compris cela puisque à la sortie de Bella de l'hôpital, ma chère sœur avait emménagé chez Jasper avec la bénédiction de mon amour et après m'avoir fait jurer un million de fois que je prendrais bien soin de sa meilleure amie.

-**Je suis désolée Alice... Je ne pensais pas que ça t'affecterait autant. **Répondit Bella légèrement inquiète. Alice lui fit un sourire comme pour la rassurer tandis que je m'avançais vers Jasper.

-**Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. ** Mon beau frère se levait déjà pour me saluer. Je lui fis un petit sourire discret alors que je regardais ma sœur attraper Bella dans ses bras et lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille.

-**Désolé pour ça.. Mais tu connais ta sœur. **Je retournais mon attention sur Jasper et lui sourit plus grandement. Il était vraiment cool finalement. C'était un mec sympa et il aimait ma sœur plus que sa propre vie.

-**Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. **

La seconde suivante je vis Alice emmener Bella dans sa chambre. La porte se referma sur elles sans que ni Jasper ni moi n'ayons pu voir quelque chose. Je secouai la tête, dépité du tempérament de ma sœur et m'avançai vers le frigo.-**Une bière ? **

**-Avec plaisir ! **Rit-il sachant pertinemment que nous en avions pour un moment.

…

POVB.

**-Tu m'as manqué. **Alice venait de me prendre dans ses bras pour me chuchoter ses mots à l'oreille. Je savais que l'on s'était éloignée elle et moi depuis quelques temps. Je passais mon temps avec Edward, ayant besoin constamment de l'avoir auprès de moi. Je savais que c'était une bonne chose, cela voulait dire que j'avançais mais il était vrai aussi que nos amis ne nous voyaient plus réellement. Je me rendais maintenant compte et le sentiment de culpabilité me transperça de toute part. Je fis un léger sourire à Alice, lui montrant que je m'excusais et que j'allais remédier à cela.

D'ailleurs, elle ne se fit pas prier. Elle attrapa vivement ma main et nous mena dans ma chambre en claquant bruyamment la porte derrière nous. Je secouai la tête, exaspérée et amusée face au comportement d'Alice et m'avançai vers mon lit, repensant une nouvelle fois au fait que je n'avais toujours pas trouvé une parure de lit adéquate à ma chambre.

-**Tu as fait pas mal de changement dis moi ! **Souffla Alice derrière moi.-**Si je ne connaissais pas cet appartement par cœur, j'aurais presque pu croire que tu ne vis pas ici !**

**-Oui... Je sais que j'aurais du t'en parler... Mais on ne sait pas tellement vu ces derniers temps. Et je sais que c'est entièrement de ma faute. Je suis désolée mais je...**

**-Hey Bella... **Elle s'approcha rapidement de moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.-**C'est pas grave ok ? Tu avais besoin de temps et je comprends tout à fait ça. **Elle me prit dans ses bras.-**Tu me devras juste une centaine de sorties shopping pour te faire pardonner. **J'entendais son sourire dans sa voix. Cela faisait du bien de la revoir. Je me sentis plus légère à mon tour et répondis à son étreinte.

-**Alice... **Tentai-je, malgré le fait que je me doutais que cela ne servirait à rien. Elle se recula finalement et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Je restai quelques minutes à ma place et soupirai avant de m'allonger à ma place sur le matelas. Elle se retourna vers moi et je souris alors que ma main tapotait la place à mes côtés.-**Allez viens. **Soufflai-je amusée. Un franc sourire gagna son visage puis elle se jeta sur le lit et prit place à mes côtés. Rapidement, son corps se blottit contre le mien et elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je l'entourai de mes bras.

-**Tu avais raison... Ca faisait beaucoup trop longtemps. **Soupirai-je toujours avec sourire. J'avais toujours considéré Alice comme plus qu'une amie. Elle était ma meilleure amie, presque ma sœur. Une sœur que je n'avais jamais eu. Elle était mon point d'ancrage.

-**Tu as intérêt à m'accompagner pour une sortie shopping. **Me menaça-t-elle. Je resserrai mes bras autour d'elle et finis par acquiescer.

-**Comment vas-tu ? **

**-Bien... Plus que bien même. Jasper est toujours aussi parfait et je suis heureuse... **Elle se releva sur un coude et me regarda dans les yeux.-**Bella il m'a demandé en fiançailles. **Dit-elle en retenant mal sa joie. Je ne répondis rien, le temps que l'information atteigne mon cerveau, puis je me jetai sur elle pour hurler ma joie. J'étais heureuse pour elle. Vraiment. Si une personne méritait d'être heureuse c'était bien elle. J'avais toujours su que Jasper serait la satisfaire. Il était le calme quand elle était plutôt la tempête. Ils étaient complémentaires finalement et ils allaient si bien ensemble.

-**C'est génial ! Je suis super contente pour toi. **

Elle commença alors à me raconter comment il avait fait sa demande et comment cela se présentait pour eux. Alice flottait littéralement sur un petit nuage. Ses yeux pétillaient et tout son corps semblait exprimer enthousiasme et bonheur. Je l'enviais en quelque sorte. J'avais envie de connaître ça moi aussi. Bien que je savais qu'avec Edward nous en étions loin, j'avais envie aussi d'être heureuse et insouciante. Je commençais seulement à me laisser aller et j'avais vraiment besoin de lâcher pleinement prise. Edward le méritait.

Elle s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ma pseudo absence. J'étais dans mes pensées, je devais le reconnaître. Son annonce avait malgré moi, fait remonter le souvenir de mes propres fiançailles encore douloureux. Je savais que j'aimais Edward mais j'avais une espèce d'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser. C'était comme si je refusais de lâcher prise.

-**Un jour ou l'autre il faudra que tu tournes définitivement la page Bella.**

**-Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais Alice. J'ai... J'ai pas envie de l'oublier et pourtant. **Je me pinçai les lèvres et me passai une main dans les cheveux avant de reprendre. -**Chaque fois que je suis avec ton frère.. .Je me sens si légère et c'est comme si... Comme s'il n'y avait plus que nous. **

**-Et tu penses que c'est mal ? **Me demanda-t-elle inquiète malgré tout. Je réfléchis une seconde et repensai à ce bien être que je ressentais près d'Edward.

-**Non... Non ce n'est pas mal. Mais oublier Jacob est mal. C'était mon fiancé il n'y a pas encre un an de ça... Et aujourd'hui, je me demande si...** Je stoppai net mes réflexions et me tournai vers l'armoire à mes côtés cachant mon visage à Alice.

-**Si ? Bella si ? **Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de pincer mes lèvres. Elle soupira et je la sentis se lever du lit. Je vis soudain son visage devant le mien et ses sourcils froncèrent. Elle passa délicatement une main sur mon front, enlevant des mèches qui cachaient ma vue.

Je soupirai. Je devais le dire. J'avais besoin que cela sorte. Alice était ma meilleure amie, elle ne me jugerait jamais.-**Et bien... Chaque fois que je suis avec ton frère, tout semble s'effacer autour de moi. Je ne vois que lui, ne ressens que lui et n'ai envie que de lui. Mes mains deviennent moites et tout mon corps réclame pratiquement le sien. **Je repris ma respiration et continuai sur ma lancée.-**J'ai constamment envie de l'avoir près de moi. J'ai l'impression d'être dépendante à cet homme. Chaque chose qu'il fait ne le rend que plus beau encore à mes yeux. Chaque fois qu'il sourit j'ai envie de sourire. Il m'est devenu indispensable. **Je repris petit à petit ma respiration et regardai ma meilleure amie. Elle avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux brillants. -**Alice quoi ? Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que..**

**-Est-ce que tu le lui as dit ? **

**-Pourquoi ? Heu... Non. **Je rougis et baissai les yeux sur mes mains.

-**Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? **

**-Alice... Tu ne comprends pas. C'est... C'est nouveau pour moi. Je... J'ai jamais connu un truc comme ça. **Elle sembla réfléchir.

-**Et Jacob ? Tu l'as...**

**-Aimée oui. Mais pas au point où j'aime ton frère. Je t'assure Alice. Je me sens tellement mal de ressentir tout ça alors que Jacob est... Mort. Mais je ne peux plus l'ignorer. C'est devenu trop fort... ça brule. **Je plaçai une main sur ma poitrine machinalement.

Alice sourit et posa une main sur ma joue.

-**C'est normal que tu ressentes de la culpabilité par rapport à Jacob. Mais il est mort et tu as le droit de vivre. Bella, laisse toi vivre... **

Je ne sus que répondre et la regardai sans savoir quoi faire. Elle se leva finalement et s'approcha de ma garde robe.-**Ok ! Maintenant que tout ça est dit, passons aux choses sérieuses ! **Un regard horrifié peignit mon visage. Elle n'allait pas faire ce que je croyais qu'elle allait faire ? SI ? Apparemment si ! -**Tu m'as ignorée pendant beaucoup trop longtemps pour ton bien ma belle. Maintenant il faut absolument que je rattrape tout ce désastre. **Sourit-elle, la pince à épiler dans la main.

…

(Bon Iver - 'The Wolves (Act I & II))

Alice venait de sortir de ma chambre après trois heures interminables de coiffure, soin, maquillage et habillage. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le courage de lui refuser. Et pour être honnête, bien que cela me tuait de l'avouer, cela m'avait fait du bien. Énormément de bien !

Ma coiffure était en place et tout mon corps sentait la crème à la fraise que je gardais pour les grandes occasions. Je supposais que cela en était une. Je replaçai une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et restai plantée devant le miroir de ma coiffeuse sans réellement savoir quoi faire. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et une musique douce provenant du salon se fit entendre.

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de mes épaules, me faisant soupirer de plaisir. Cela faisait tellement de bien de l'avoir près de moi.

-**Tu m'as manquée, **chuchota-t-il près de mon oreille. Son visage apparut dans le petit miroir de ma coiffeuse et son sourire m'éblouit. Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour enfin réagir et poser mes mains sur ses bras.

-**Toi aussi. **Je me levai de ma place et me postai devant lui. Ses yeux me scrutèrent de haut en bas. Je ne ressentis aucune gêne. Juste du désir et de l'amour. Voilà ce dont j'avais besoin. Ce truc qu'il arrivait à me faire passer. Cette facilité qu'il avait à me faire me sentir bien. Meilleure.-**Danse avec moi. **Murmurai-je en passant mes mains autour de sa taille. Nous étions au milieu de ma chambre, la lumière était assez faible et donnait tellement de romantisme au moment. Je me sentais spéciale. Je me sentais un peu comme une de ses princesses dans un épisode de Walt Disney. J'avais l'impression de vivre mon propre conte de fée. Edward était parfait en tout point. C'était le prince idéal, au sourire et au physique ravageur. Il avait posé les yeux sur moi et pour je ne savais quelle raison, il m'avait choisie. Je ne pouvais plus le nier. J'étais dépendante de lui.

-**Tu es magnifique. **Je relevai les yeux vers lui et souris devant le compliment. Aucune gêne. Qu'est-ce que je vous disais...-**Est-ce que cela t'as fait du bien de voir Alice ? **

Nous continuâmes d'avancer sur le son mélodieux de la musique et je soupirai d'aise en le sentant raffermir ses mains autour de moi.-**Oui. Elle est tellement pleine d'enthousiasme et… Tu es au courant que Jasper l'a demandé..**

**-En fiançailles ? Oui je sais. **Sourit-il.-**Cela dit, ce n'était que dans l'ordre des choses. Jasper a toujours regardé ma sœur comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde. **Je souris à mon tour en me remémorant toutes ces fois où j'avais vu Jasper se liquéfier devant la bouille de ma meilleure amie.

-**C'est vrai... Ils sont si beaux tous les deux.**

**-C'est vrai...**Soupira-t-il à son tour. Il posa sa joue sur le haut de mon crâne et continua à bouger tout doucement sur la musique. Nous ne parlâmes plus pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne brise une nouvelle fois le silence.-**Tu es heureuse ? **Sa question me désarçonna. Doutait-il du pouvoir qu'il avait sur moi ? Doutait-il de mes sentiments ?

Je relevai une de mes mains sur sa poitrine et la posai sur son cœur alors que nous gardions nos positions.-**Si je suis heureuse ? **Je reniflai avant de me lancer enfin.-**Oui... Oui je suis heureuse... Comme je ne l'ai jamais été. Tu m'apportes tellement. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier...**

**-Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Ta présence m'apporte déjà plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. **

**-Je... Edward. Merci… Je suis comblée. **Repris-je le souffle court. Je tournai la tête et posai mon front contre son torse alors que nous arrêtions de danser. Mes mains étaient toutes les deux sur sa poitrine cette fois. Je retraçai les lignes parfaites de son torse tandis que son odeur m'entourait. C'était cela que je voulais. Depuis le début. C'était lui que je cherchais. -**Je t'aime...**

**-Moi aussi je t'aime.**

**-Non... Attends, je veux dire, je t'aime... Réellement… J'aime être contre toi comme maintenant. **Pour argumenter mes paroles, je resserrai ma prise sur son pull et m'approchai encore de lui.-**Et j'aime sentir ton odeur... Cette odeur. **J'inspirai une grande bouffée et souris devant le rythme de son cœur qui s'accélérait.-**Elle est enivrante, entêtante. Et j'aime cette force.** Mes doigts tracèrent la ligne de ses pectoraux. Je l'entendis déglutir avant que je ne relève les yeux vers lui.-**Et j'aime ce regard. Ses yeux magnifiques. **Mes doigts remontèrent jusqu'à son visage et tracèrent la ligne de ses paupières.-**Quand à ce visage... Et ce sourire. **Il esquissa un léger sourire en coin avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens.-**Je pourrais le regarder toute ma vie sans jamais me lasser. **Cette fois, il me serra dans ses bras comme une requête désespérée. Je répondis à son étreinte de la même façon et sourit... J'étais heureuse. Réellement heureuse.

…

POVE

J'ouvris doucement la porte et pénétrai dans mon appartement. D'une main, j'appuyai machinalement sur l'interrupteur laissant la lumière orangée de mon salon m'éblouir légèrement. Je posai mes clés sur le petit meuble dans l'entrée et m'avançai vers la cuisine tout en enlevant ma veste.

L'esprit encore avec Bella, j'arrivai devant le frigo et je l'ouvris. J'attrapai aussitôt une bière d'une main et refermai la porte grâce à l'autre main.

Je venais de passer une semaine magnifique avec elle. Nous ne nous étions pas quittés depuis tout ce temps. Depuis ce soir où elle m'avait déclaré sa flemme tout était devenu plus fort entre nous. C'était comme si mon propre esprit n'avait attendu qu'une chose, qu'elle libère enfin ce qu'elle pensait réellement. Je souris en me souvenant des rougeurs qu'elle avait gardé toute la soirée.

Je soupirai à son souvenir et me passai une main dans les cheveux encore une fois. Elle me manquait déjà. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis ce matin. J'avais dormi chez elle comme à notre habitude depuis trois semaines déjà. Malheureusement, le matin ne s'était pas déroulé comme les jours précédents. Ma sœur avait fait irruption à sept heure du mat'. Elle avait décidé d'enlever Bella pour la journée et je n'avais rien pu faire contre ça. J'attendais juste avec impatience le moment où elle m'appellerait pour que je puisse de nouveau me blottir contre son corps.

(Caedmon's Call - Ten Thousand Angels)

Lorsque je posai mon regard l'inox du frigo, un petit papier jaune me sauta aux yeux. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué quelques secondes plutôt, pourtant ce post-it ne pouvait que m'interpellait. Je le pris en main et levai un sourcil en lisant ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

_Seras-tu me trouver ? B_

Je souris machinalement en voyant sa petite écriture un peu maladroite et regardai finalement autour de moi, cherchant un autre papier pouvant m'indiquer la suite des évènements. Je bus une gorgée de ma bière et portai mon regard sur le bar à mes côtés. Il y en avait un autre de poser dessus et son écriture m'apparut de nouveau.

_Tu m'as d'abord fait découvrir le plaisir. Le plaisir à l'état pur. Ce jour là, je n'ai pas eu un mais une quantité astronomique d'orgasmes... _

Mon sourire s'agrandit tandis que je me rappelais ce jour où je lui avais fait l'amour sur ce bar. Elle était tellement belle et sûre d'elle. A cette époque, la brèche qu'avait provoqué la mort de Jacob dans son cœur était encore bien présente. Mais déjà, elle me désirait comme je la désirais. C'était comme une alchimie. Une sorte de fatalité divine. Quelque chose auquel on ne pourrait échapper.

Amusé, je cherchais un autre bout de papier jaune autour de moi, pour en trouver un sur le canapé. Triomphant parmi les cousins autour. Ma main glissa sur le bois recouvrant le dessus du bar tandis que je m'avançai vers le prochain message.

_Tu m'as redonné confiance et tu ne m'as jamais jugé pour quoique ce soit. Tu m'as écouté, tu m'as consolé... Tu m'as protégé._

Évidemment que j'avais fait tout ça pour elle. Je l'aimais déjà. Elle m'avait complètement envouté et la seule chose à laquelle j'aspirais, était de pouvoir enfin connaître Bella Swan. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Notre relation était passée par des hautes et bas, et parfois, je devais avouer que je laissais le doute s'installer en moi. Mais malgré cela, nous étions ensemble à présent et rien ne pourrait plus jamais changer cela. Un autre papier attira mon attention. Il était contre la porte de la salle de bain donnant sur le couloir.

_Tu m'as aimé, corps et âme. Tu as cru en moi, tu m'as soutenu. Tout ce que tu m'as offert, je te le dois aujourd'hui. Et tu sais pourquoi ? _(Inconsciemment, ma tête fit un signe négatif) _Parce que je t'aime Edward Cullen... Retourne-toi. _

**-Parce que je t'aime Edward... **Sa phrase fit écho à ce que je lisais. Je relevai le visage et fixai le mur devant moi, ayant peur de me retourner et de réaliser que tout ceci pourrait être un rêve.-**Retourne toi. **Reprit-elle.

Je me retournai doucement, gardant les petits papiers entre mes doigts et fis enfin face à la seule personne qui importait vraiment à mes yeux. Elle était là, devant moi. Encore plus belle que jamais. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et elle me souriait. Ses yeux pétillaient, ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine tandis qu'elle s'appuyait nonchalamment sur le chambranle de la porte de ma chambre.

Mes yeux descendirent petit à petit sur son corps. Je déglutis lorsque je remarquai qu'elle portait un de mes tee-shirts dix fois trop grands. Ses jambes étaient dénudées et s'étalaient devant mon regard de plus en plus fébrile. Elle se tenait sur la pointe de pieds. Ses jambes étaient entremêlées et semblaient si douces et si graciles. J'avais envie d'y toucher, je la voulais près de moi. J'avançai d'un pas mais elle me stoppa avec un sourire et une main entre nous.

-**attends… Ne bouge pas... Laisse-moi te regarder. Laisse-moi graver dans ma tête ton visage à cet instant. **Je fis ce qu'elle me demandait. Gravant à mon tour son visage dans ma mémoire, recevant une décharge d'amour toujours plus forte dans mon cœur. C'était elle, j'en étais intimement convaincu. Mon sourire se fit espiègle alors qu'elle se mit à rougir.

-**Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? **

**-Tu es beau. **Murmura-t-elle. Je continuai de la fixer, laissant mon sourire s'agrandir tandis que j'avançai d'un pas.

-**Non. Attends... Laisse-moi encore une seconde.** Elle replongea ses yeux dans les miens et je pus lire tellement d'amour et de conviction que je me sentis presque défaillir. S'en devenait trop dur pour moi et d'un geste rapide, j'arrivai jusqu'à elle et la pris dans mes bras. Elle éclata de rire lorsque je la fis tournoyer dans les airs alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur mes épaules et qu'elle rejetait la tête en arrière. Ses cheveux virevoltaient autour d'elle et son âme semblait brûler du même feu ardant que le mien. C'était fort, surréaliste...

Lorsque son visage retrouva le mien, mon sourire ne m'avait pas quitté. Je la couvais de mes yeux et laissais ces derniers exprimer ce que je mourrais d'envie de lui répéter encore et encore. Mes lèvres se mirent à s'articuler et mon pouls à palpiter dans mes veines.

-**Je t'aime... **Mes lèvres retrouvèrent les siennes, un ballet sans fin s'en suivit. Tout mes sens étaient affolés et mon esprit embrumé. -**Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. **Ma bouche picorait la sienne et mon souffle caressait son visage.

-**Mon amour... **Je stoppai tout mouvement, la gardant au plus près de mon torse. Ses yeux étaient brillants...Tellement plus brillants qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Doucement, elle attrapa une de mes mains et la remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine. Je fermai les yeux à la sensation de ses doigts chauds autour des miens tandis qu'elle posait ma main sur son sein. Je déglutis et ouvris brusquement les yeux.

-**Que...**

**-Touche-moi Edward... **Son sourire laissait place à un visage sérieux et aimant. Son corps était détendu et je compris qu'elle m'était vraiment revenue. Mes doigts, par dessus le tee-shirt commencèrent à bouger et à caresser son sein. J'errai sur la petite surface de sa poitrine. Je redécouvrais la rondeur de son anatomie, m'extasiais devant la douceur évidente de cette femme. Ses seins entraient juste dans ma paume, c'était comme s'ils avaient été créés pour mettre destiner.

Soudain, je me fis plus aventureux. Ma bouche retrouva celle de Bella et mes mains recouvrirent rapidement plus d'espace sur son corps. Je laissais mes doigts naviguer sur son ventre. Ils remontèrent jusqu'à ses épaules pour mieux redescendre jusqu'à ses cuisses. Je relevai légèrement le tee-shirt et effleurai l'intérieur de ses jambes. Elle gémit et plaça ses mains dans mes cheveux. Ma bouche se mit à papillonner dans son cou, puis remonta sur sa mâchoire et jusqu'à sa bouche. Elle respirait plus vivement. Le souffle lui manquait et ses yeux se fermaient.

**-Tu... Es... Sûre ? **Lui demandai-je entre deux baisers alors que mes mains remontaient encore sous le tee-shirt. Elle ne répondit pas mais fit un léger signe positif de la tête. Mon cœur explosa et je me laissais aller... Enfin… Enfin elle m'était revenue.

Je me reculai d'elle et la soulevai du sol, la portant comme une jeune mariée. Je nous avançai jusque dans la chambre et l'allongeai délicatement sur le lit. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur elle pendant de longues minutes. Les yeux fermés, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ses joues rougirent.

Mon sourire disparut. Je devais avouer que j'étais un peu nerveux. Comment devais-je me comporter maintenant ? Je voulais faire les choses bien. Je voulais qu'elle reprenne pleinement confiance en moi. J'étais toujours debout près d'elle, entrain de la regarder jusqu'à ce que je me recule et que j'avance vers la fenêtre.

-**Que fais-tu ? **

**-Ferme les yeux Bella... **Ma voix était feutrée, ma respiration quelque peu chamboulée mais je savais que ce ne serait rien comparé à ce qui allait suivre. Lorsque je regardai son visage, je constatai qu'elle m'avait écouté. Ses yeux étaient fermés et ses mains serraient en deux poings posés de chaque côté de son corps.-**Détends-toi... **Soufflai-je juste avant d'ouvrir les fenêtres pour fermer les volets. Elle dut entendre le bruit mais ne releva pas. L'obscurité nous entoura petit à petit et je la sentis se détendre. Sa poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement et son tee-shirt remontait sur ses cuisses à chacune de ses respirations. Je déglutis puis me rapprochai d'elle.

En passant près de la porte je la fermai à clé et revins me poser aux côtés de Bella. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Lorsqu'elle sentit le lit s'affaisser, de légers frissons parcoururent ses bras. Je souris avant de laisser mes mains prendre le relais de ma raison. Mes doigts se posèrent sur ses bras retraçant la ligne de frissons qu'ils voulaient atteindre.

Bella se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre et se détendit complètement.-**Ouvre les yeux. **Chuchotai-je après mettre baisser jusqu'à son oreille. Mon visage resta près du sien pendant que ses yeux s'ouvraient doucement. Je posai mon front contre sa joue et appuyai une de mes mains sur son sein. Elle souffla plus bruyamment avant de reculer son visage pour essayer de capter mon regard. Je relevai les yeux vers elle et lui souris.

-**Pourquoi ?**

**-Je me suis dit que tu arriverais peut-être plus facilement à te détendre si nous étions dans le noir. Laisse-toi juste aller à la sensation. Ne pense qu'à moi... **Chacune de mes paroles étaient ponctuées d'une caresse. Cette fois, elle gémit alors qu'elle se tournait sur son flan pour me faire face. Malgré la pénombre, son sourire irradiait son visage. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et son front contre le mien.

-**J'ai confiance en toi. **

**-Je ferais les choses bien Bella... Je vais y aller doucement. N'hésite pas à m'arrêter si….**

**-Edward. Tais- toi. **Elle posa un doigt sur mes lèvres puis remplaça ce doigt par sa bouche. Je ne me fis pas prier et poussai ma langue dans sa cavité chaude et humide. Un son rauque sortit de ma gorge lorsque ses doigts glissèrent dans mes cheveux pour me rapprocher d'elle. Mes mains encerclèrent sa taille. Elle commença à se frotter contre moi, annihilant toute ma bonne volonté à vouloir prendre notre temps et faire les choses biens. L'ivresse du moment, de mon envie et de ma dépendance en cette femme prit bientôt le dessus et mes gestes se firent plus fermes et rapides. Mes mains glissèrent sur son ventre et ses jambes. Je commençai à relever le tee-shirt voulant lui faire comprendre ce que j'avais envie de faire. Elle se releva sans jamais quitter mes lèvres et retira son vêtement elle-même. Alors qu'elle revint de suite m'embrasser, mes mains repartirent à la découverte de son corps. Ma langue bataillait avec la sienne et mes gestes devenaient de plus en plus envieux. Mes doigts s'attardèrent sur ses seins, jouant avec ses tétons durcis. Je descendis ma bouche vers ses seins, traçant sur tout le chemin une ligne de baisers mouillés allant de sa mâchoire à sa clavicule.

Mes dents titillèrent ses pointes la faisant s'arquer contre mon corps réagissant rapidement en la sentant si chaude contre moi. Mes muscles se tendirent, mon sexe s'affola dans mon pantalon et mon cerveau clamait au soulagement. J'aimais cette femme à en mourir et dès lors qu'elle était entrée dans ma vie, un espèce de halo de lumière avait tout illuminé autour. Si c'était réellement cela l'amour, alors que je me serais damné plus de mille fois pour juste l'avoir connu quelques secondes.

-**Edward... **Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à mes cheveux. Elle passa ses doigts en grattant mon crâne et me poussa toujours plus près d'elle. C'était tellement bon de l'avoir si près.

-**Dis le moi si tu veux que l'on arrête... **

**-Co... Continue… Ne... Ne t'arrête pas. **Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire contre la peau nue de sa poitrine et descendis petit à petit vers son ventre. Ma langue glissa dans son nombril alors que mes mains se plaçaient sur ses hanches.

-**Tu es si belle. **Je ponctuais chacun de mes mots par un baiser ou une caresse. Elle s'arquait sous l'impact de mes gestes. Je la sentais si vivante sous mon toucher. C'était incroyable. Son dernier sous-vêtement apparut sous mes yeux. Je plaçai deux de mes doigts sous l'élastique et le fis glisser le long de ses jambes embrassant chaque fois un peu plus de sa peau. Mes mains remontèrent sensuellement sur ses chevilles, puis le long de ses mollets et ensuite sur ses cuisses. Son intimité luisante de désir m'appelait irrévocablement. Je relevai une seconde les yeux vers le visage de Bella et souris en la voyant les yeux fermés et la lèvre mordue. Elle était tellement sensuelle, excitante et foutrement exquise que je ne me retins pas plus et glissai ma langue entre ses plis. Elle sursauta légèrement à la sensation mais bien vite ses mains revinrent dans mes cheveux. Elle pressa mon visage vers son sexe tandis que je savourais sa chaleur. Son odeur m'entourait si bien que je manquais pratiquement de jouir. Ses hanches poussaient vers ma bouche alors que j'entrai un doigt en elle. Elle gémit toujours plus fort, une de ses mains gratta mon cuir chevelu, l'autre s'accrocha finalement au drap.

Ma langue titilla son clitoris, ne lui laissant aucun répit quand au plaisir qu'elle prenait. J'entrai un deuxième doigt en elle et elle s'arqua encore d'avantage tout en poussant toujours plus ses hanches vers mon visage. J'aimais la voir se perdre dans le plaisir comme maintenant. J'aimais la sentir vivante et complètement prise dans son plaisir.

-**Edward... **Sa voix sonnait comme une supplique. Je la sentais proche mais je ne voulais pas arrêter. Bien que mon érection me faisait souffrir à force d'être comprimée dans mon jean, je voulais profiter un maximum de son corps perdu dans le plaisir. -**Edward... **Encore un gémissement. L'électricité montait crescendo. Son jus coulait de plus en plus abondamment sur ses cuisses et je m'empressais de tout nettoyer.

-**Dis-moi ce que tu veux... **Lui demandai-je, le souffle court après avoir relevé le visage vers elle. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés et semblait à mille lieux d'ici. Elle était si belle et désirable que je me retenais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Mon érection devenait de plus en plus douloureuse, ne demandant qu'à être soulagée. J'avais envie de la sentir autour de moi. J'avais envie de nicher ma tête dans son cou pendant que j'entrerais en elle. Je voulais la refaire mienne comme si ma propre vie en dépendait.

-**Edward... S'il te plait... Edward... **Sa main dans mes cheveux rejoignit l'autre sur le drap qu'elle se mit à serrer entre ses poings. Je refondis sur son sexe et repris plus frénétiquement mes caresses. Ma langue se faisait plus pressante, mon besoin d'elle augmentait toujours plus. Chacun de nos rapports avaient toujours été si passionnés. Presque désespéré. Je ne voulais pas que celui-ci soit ainsi. Je voulais prendre mon temps et lui montrais à quel point je l'aimais. Mais mon besoin de l'avoir contre moi devenait de plus en plus frénétique. C'était toujours primaire et électrique. Comme une pulsion que nous voulions assouvir ensemble. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de ça... Je devais me contenir.

D'un geste rageur contre moi même, je posai soudainement mes mains sur le drap à mon tour et serrai les poings de chaque côté de ses hanches. Je retins toute l'envie que j'avais de la faire mienne sur l'instant et ravageai sa féminité à la place. Bella criait de plus en plus. Sa tête bougeait dans tous les sens, cherchant à se soulager. Ses joues étaient rouges et une pellicule de sueur perlait dans son cou et sur son front en collant quelques-unes de ses mèches de cheveux. Elle était de plus en plus excitante à mes yeux. La voir dans son plaisir, perdue à ce point, m'envoyait des vagues de désir de plus en plus insupportable.

Grognant devant le spectacle, j'ajoutai un doigt de plus dans son antre et mordis son clitoris en même temps. Elle hurla brusquement mon prénom alors que tout son corps se tordit dans un dernier geste instinctif. Je continuai doucement de la pomper, reprenant petit à petit le contrôle sur ma raison qui malgré tous les efforts que je tentais de faire, ne tenait qu'à un fil. Ma respiration n'était plus qu'un son erratique et atrocement assoiffée. Oui c'était cela. J'étais assoiffé de ses gémissements, de ses cris de plaisir, d'elle.

-**Comment... Comment tu te sens ? **Soufflai-je difficilement en posant mon front contre son ventre. J'étais tenté de placer une main sur mon sexe pour essayer de le soulager ne serait-ce qu'un peu, mais mes poings étaient trop profondément accrochés aux draps. J'aurais presque pu mourir tellement j'étais en retenue par rapport à ce que je voulais. Je tentai de me contenir du mieux que je pouvais, en essayant d'oublier Bella nue, totalement offerte devant. Mais elle me désarçonna à nouveau et cette fois, j'eus vraiment du mal à ne pas me jeter sur elle.

-**Encore... **Son souffle se mêlait douloureusement à sa voix. Je relevai les yeux vers elle et constatai qu'elle me regardait les yeux brillants et noirs de désir. -**Encore, j'en veux encore. **

Mon érection sauta presque dans mon pantalon à la seconde ou elle prononça ses mots. Je resserrai encore mes mains qui commencèrent à se blanchir sous l'effort, et frissonnai de désir. Bella regarda mes mains l'une après l'autre et comme si elle venait de comprendre mon dilemme intérieur, et fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à mes mains. D'un geste foutrement bandant, elle desserra mes doigts et les croisa avec les siens. Elle les reposa de chaque côté de ses hanches tandis que ses yeux revinrent vers mon visage.

-**Embrasse-moi Edward. **Ses simples mots furent comme un électrochoc. Je me relevai jusqu'à son visage et me postai devant elle. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant mon visage et avança une de ses mains liée à la mienne jusqu'à ma joue.-**Qu'est-ce que tu as ? **Mon érection se pressa sur son centre chaud et malgré mon pantalon, je sentais beaucoup trop sa chaleur m'irradier.

Je fermai les yeux et serrai la mâchoire. Ma main croisée à la sienne, se serra également avant que je ne frotte d'un geste vif mon érection contre son sexe. C'était plus fort que moi. La sensation envahissante de vouloir être soulagé devenait presque suffocante. Nous avions gémi ensemble suite à mon geste. Bella remonta ses chevilles autour de mes hanches, permettant à son intimité d'être étroitement liée à mon sexe tendu.

-**J'ai... Je ne veux pas être trop brusque... J'ai peur de ne pas savoir... me retenir... Tu ne t'imagines même pas ce que tu me fais ressentir... **Elle frotta outrageusement ses plis contre mon jean qui allait vraiment exploser à force.

-**Regarde-moi Edward. **Je relevai les yeux vers elle. Elle remonta nos mains jusqu'au dessus de sa tête et continua sa torture en se frottant encore et encore contre moi. Je devenais fou. Mes yeux se fermèrent fortement, tentant d'oublier ce qu'elle me faisait, essayant de dompter ce que je savais être trop fort pour être exprimé. –**Regarde-moi. **Reprit-elle plus fortement. Je rouvris les yeux et me fondis dans son regard sombre.-**Je ne veux pas que tu te retiennes. **Elle recommença à se frotter encore une fois.-**Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour comme tu le ressens. **Encore.-**Je veux que tu te laisses aller Edward... **Et encore.

-**Bella... **Soufflai-je malgré tout en essayant de la sentir toujours plus près.-**J'ai peur de... T'effrayer. **Terminai-je, limite honteux de ce que je ressentais.

-**Je te veux entièrement. Ne te retiens pas Edward... **Elle détacha ses mains des miennes et les descendit vers ma ceinture. Nos yeux soudés les uns aux autres, elle détacha ma ceinture et défit les boutons de mon jean.-**J'en ai envie aussi... **Sa main se faufila jusqu'à mon sexe tendu dans mon caleçon et ce fut le coup de grâce. Je fondis sur sa bouche dans un grondement animal et repris sa main inoccupée dans la mienne. La remontant au dessus de sa tête, je me frottai de plus en plus fort à Bella, alors qu'elle glissait sa main sur toute ma longueur. Mes plaintes rocailleuses et démesurées se répercutaient chaque fois contre ses lèvres. Elle gémissait également tandis que petit à petit je perdais toute notion de contrôle et de douceur. Je savais que ce n'était pas bien, mais j'étais trop impatient. J'avais trop envie de la retrouver, de pouvoir me ressentir au fond d'elle.

-**Bella... **Sa main montait et descendait sur ma hampe dans un geste vif et claquant. J'avais envie de me fondre en elle, j'avais envie d'avoir son corps nu contre le mien.-**Bella... **Continuai-je de gémir. Retenir mes ardeurs était devenu la dernière de mes volontés à partir de ce moment. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, c'était de la faire mienne.

-**Enlève-moi ce jean Edward. **Sa voix était ferme et déterminée. J'entendais aussi son envie et son impatience.

-**A vos ordres. **Articulai-je en me levant promptement et en enlevant d'un coup sec pantalon et caleçon. Mon sexe se dressa fièrement devant les yeux affamés de Bella et je me dépêchai de reprendre ses lèvres. Elle écarta les cuisses pour que je me place entre et soupira d'aise lorsque ma longueur frotta enfin son centre chaud. Pour ma part, mon cerveau avait définitivement foutu le camp. La seule chose dont j'étais réellement conscient était les sons rauques et sauvages qui sortaient de ma bouche. -**Tu me rends fou. **Mes lèvres descendirent dans son cou. Je léchai et mordis sa clavicule et me délectai de son goût sous ma langue.

-**Edward... **Elle bascula la tête en arrière et accrocha ses mains à la tête de lit. Ses jambes remontèrent sur mes hanches et ses chevilles se serrèrent dans mon dos.

-**Bella... Bella... Bella... **Ce nom m'obsédait. Le feu que je ressentais contre mon sexe me rendait complètement dingue. Mes mains vagabondaient partout sur elle. Elle était tellement mouillée qu'elle lubrifiait elle même ma longueur et la faisait glisser plus facilement contre son centre. Je perdais la tête. Je n'avais plus aucune volonté de résistance, si j'en avais eu une, et recommençais à l'embrasser furieusement. Ma langue bataillait avec la sienne et nos expressions sonores de plaisir s'échappaient à chacune de nos tentatives pour reprendre notre souffle. Mes mains finirent par retrouver celles de Bella. Je m'accrochai à la tête de lit également, plaçant mes mains par dessus les siennes et approchai mon gland toujours plus près de l'endroit où je voulais qu'il soit.

-**Prends-moi... Prends-moi Edward... J'ai besoin de toi. Maintenant. **Son intonation n'était que souffle et démesure. Démesure dans le sens où les sensations qui nous transperçaient étaient beaucoup trop fortes pour être exprimées différemment.

Je ne dis rien. Je retins mon souffle et descendis une main jusqu'à ma longueur. Je plaçai mon gland juste devant son entrée et la regardai une dernière fois avant d'assouvir enfin mes désirs. Son visage était crispé par l'envie et l'attente. Elle se mordit la lèvre et ses yeux se fermèrent.

J'entrais finalement en elle. Centimètre par centimètre. Savourant chacune de mes pénétrations. J'étais au paradis, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. C'était ma place. C'était l'endroit où je voulais être. Pour toujours.

Puis j'atteignis enfin le fond de son antre. Elle souffla de plaisir lorsque je touchais le fond et je posai mon front contre sa poitrine, reprenant ses mains entre les miennes, toujours accrochées à la tête de lit.-**Je t'aime... **Je me reculai et revins d'un coup en elle. Plus profondément et plus fortement que la première fois. Elle gémit plus fort et poussa ses hanches vers les miennes.

-**Oui... **Sa poitrine se leva vers mon visage alors que je me reculai une nouvelle fois. Je revins d'un coup vif et soufflai contre ses seins.

-**Oui... **Redit-elle les yeux fermés. Mes coups de reins s'enchaînèrent subitement. Mon gland frappait contre le fond de son antre à chaque fois alors et elle me répétait encore et encore qu'elle en voulait toujours plus. C'était la sensation la plus enivrante, la plus envoutante. Tout en elle me rendait complètement fou, mais j'aimais être dans cet état.

-**Bella c'est… C'est tellement bon... **

**-Plus fort... **Cette simple demande m'envoya une onde de plaisir dans tout le corps. J'accélérai encore mes mouvements, relâchant ses mains et les plaçant sur ses hanches.

Je continuais de m'enfoncer en elle, ne retenant ni mes gémissements ni mes sons rauques. Elle non plus d'ailleurs. A chacun de mes gestes, ses cris étaient de plus en plus forts. Nos peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre. Je perdais la tête. Complètement et indubitablement. Cette femme allait avoir ma mort. Elle était tremblante et serrée contre moi. Je savais que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Je sentais la jouissance arriver dans tout mon corps comme une vague insoutenable.

Mes coups de reins s'accélérèrent. Ils se rapprochaient à l'allure fulgurante, me faisant transpirer tellement je luttais pour ne pas jouir tout de suite. Je voulais profiter de son corps encore.

-**Plus fort. **Reprit-elle.

-**Bella... Je ne vais pas... Je ne vais pas tenir. **Ma voix était rauque et ma mâchoire serrée. Je contractai les fesses pour m'enfoncer toujours plus loin en elle malgré ma volonté à profiter de son corps. Elle me rendait incroyablement hors de contrôle. J'étais chaque fois subjugué par les sensations que je ressentais quand j'étais en elle.

-**J'ai besoin... **Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés et sa bouche entrouverte. Elle respirait de plus en plus fortement elle aussi. Je la sentais se tendre mais il me semblait qui lui manquait quelque chose pour pouvoir jouir. Ma main descendit jusqu'à son clitoris. Je me mis à le caresser presque comme un fou, je devais l'avouer. Mais j'avais vraiment besoin de la sentir se libérer en même temps que moi. Je voulais que l'on jouisse ensemble. -**Oh oui comme ça… Edward oui... Je... Oh putain oui...**

Dire qu'entendre une femme jurer était quelque chose d'excitant était un faible mot par rapport à ce que cela me faisait réellement. Mon souffle se coupa tandis que je fixais son visage parfait se crisper dans un dernier effort de plaisir.

-**Jouis... Jouis mon amour... J'en ai besoin. **Clamai-je désespérément. Son corps se cambra dans toute sa splendeur et elle hurla mon prénom dans un dernier cri.

-**Je t'aimeeeee... **Enfin, nous avions jouis en même temps.

* * *

Alors verdict ?

Luna attend avec impatience vos commentaires pour savoir ce que vous en pensez

Bella et Edward se sont enfin complètement retrouvés, mais pour combien de temps ?

Parce qu'avec Luna, je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai appris à me méfier.

Bisous à toutes et à demain pour le chapitre de Je te hais.

Luna et Rhea.


	29. Chapter 28

**Hello Everybody !**

**Heureuse de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre tout chaud... Je fais de mon mieux niveau délai mais avec Rhea on a pas mal de boulot sur les autres fics donc je fais au plus vite... *Fais la moue***

**Pour celles qui se posent la question, j'avance sur "The wild boarding school". J'écris dès que j'en ai l'occasion donc je ne devrais pas tarder à poster les premiers chapitres. :) **

**En ce qui concerne celles que nous écrivons avec Rhea, nous savons parfaitement que cela fait un moment que nous n'avons posté et on en est affectée toutes les deux. On travaille sur la suite pour avoir quelques chapitres d'avances, donc ne vous inquiétez pas, ça arrive. On abandonne pas ! Loin de là ! Toutes les fictions seront terminées et comptez sur nous pour continuer à écrire encore et encore. On a la tête pleine d'idées ! hihi**

**Je tiens une nouvelle fois à toutes vous remercier pour tout vos petits messages et tout le reste. Que ce soit les mises en alertes, les favoris... C'est génial ! C'est super ! C'est magique ! **

**Et enfin, merci à Pat et Anne Laura. Les deux non inscrites super adorable qui m'ont laissé une magnifique review. Vu que je ne peux pas vous répondre personnellement les filles, ce chapitre vous est dédié ! C'est ma façon à moi de vous remercier.**

**Je fais d'énorme bisous à mes V&R et surtout à ma Rhea d'amour (Vive nous ma chouchounette pas vrai ? lol)**

**Aller, place au chapitre ! **

POVB.

(Florence + The Machine - Cosmic Love)

-**Et alors ? Pourquoi cela n'a pas marché entre vous ? **Lui demandai-je en glissant ma main libre sur sa joue. Il souriait, ses yeux brillaient et son cœur haletait encore de notre précédente activité.

Soudain, il descendit sa main jusqu'à ma taille et me fit basculer en arrière pour pouvoir se mettre au dessus de moi. Ses cheveux chatouillaient mon visage et son sourire ne le quittait pas. -**Parce que ce n'était pas toi. **Conclut-il sur mes lèvres. Je plaçai mes mains autour de sa nuque et me rapprochai de lui, soupirant de bien-être lorsque je le sentis durcir contre mon sexe.

-**Je n'en reviens pas que tu... Nous venons à peine de terminer. **Murmurai-je près de son oreille. Il recula son visage et plongea son regard dans le mien. Son sourire en coin apparut et ses mains glissèrent sur mes bras.

-**Je ne suis qu'un homme... **Son regard se fit plus amoureux et fervent quand il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il sourit tout en m'embrassant et prit mes joues entre ses mains pour parsemer mon visage de millier de petits baisers.-**Un homme fou amoureux d'une femme. La plus belle femme du monde et il se sent comme le plus fou des chanceux à l'heure qu'il est. **Termina-t-il avec dévotion. Je le regardais mi-souriante, mi-rougissante.

-**Tu es dingue. **Ris-je en secouant la tête.

-**Oh oui je suis dingue. Dingue de toi. **Reprit-il en cherchant ma bouche. Je ris tout en esquivant ses lèvres et bougeai légèrement les hanches contre son sexe qui se durcit d'avantage, si c'était possible. Nos yeux s'accrochèrent, plus aucun de nous ne riait à présent. Je retins un gémissement lorsqu'il se releva sur ses avant bras et qu'il fit un léger mouvement vers mon centre. Nous étions une nouvelle fois nus, allongés sur le tapis du salon de chez Edward. Il faisait presque nuit et nous venions à peine de faire l'amour. Mais en sa présence, c'était comme si je n'en avais jamais assez. Je ressentais encore ce feu en moi. J'avais encore envie de lui et l'humidité sur le haut de mes cuisses ne me confirmait que cela.

Je souris bêtement tout en m'étirant de tout mon long, laissant mes muscles reprendre leur fonction. Cette nuit avait encore été mémorable avec Edward. Chacun de nos moments devenaient de plus en plus intense entre nous et je me sentais perdre totalement pied dans un bonheur indicible.

-**Bella... **Soupira-t-il en réitérant son mouvement de bassin. Un gémissement m'échappa. Je fus happée par son regard et étourdie devant autant de sensualité. Ses muscles roulèrent sous mes doigts tandis que je crochetais finalement mes mains à ses fesses pour le rapprocher encore.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? **Murmurai-je contre son épaule. Mes dents grattèrent la douceur de sa peau et mes lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sentiment de satisfaction en constatant que malgré la sueur bien présente sur tout son corps, il était de nouveau prêt à perdre pied. Juste à cause de moi. Je me sentais tellement puissante et vivante.

-**Si vous y tenez mademoiselle Swan... Je ne peux décemment pas vous refuser une telle faveur... **Sourit-il en essayant de capter mon regard alors que je respirais de plus en plus durement contre son épaule.

-**Edward. **Le coupai-je. Je remontai vivement mon regard vers lui et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens.-**Arrête de parler. **Dis-je en remontant mes jambes autour de ses hanches pour entrelacer mes chevilles dans son dos. J'avais besoin de le sentir de nouveau en moi. Nous venions à peine de faire l'amour, mais cette sensation de dépendance grandissait de plus en plus et je me sentais comme... Une éternelle insatisfaite. Surtout lorsque nous étions tous les deux. Ce qui voulait dire à peu près tout le temps en ce moment.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent et il laissa échapper un grognement primitif et sauvage avant de plonger sur ma bouche.-**Tu me rends fou. **Susurra-t-il en entrant en moi d'un seul coup. Je rejetai ma tête en arrière et cambrai mon corps le plus possible. Le sentiment de plénitude, cette impression d'être entière s'élevait en moi chaque fois qu'il m'emplissait comme maintenant. C'était tellement plus fort que tout ce que j'avais connu jusqu'à maintenant et bizarrement, je ne m'en formalisais plus. Il arrivait à tout faire disparaître autour de nous et je me laissais aller avec lui.

-**Ouii... **Gémis-je en griffant ses épaules. C'était doux et vif à la fois. Il entrait et sortait à une cadence rapide mais sensuelle. J'entendais son souffle chaque fois qu'il entrait en moi et je sentais ses muscles se contracter à chaque fois qu'il ressortait. Nous étions dans ces moments là en parfaite symbiose. Ma respiration se calqua à la sienne et tout mon corps semblait faire écho au sien. Mes hanches avancèrent vers les siennes, cherchant toujours plus de contacts, mes mains serrèrent toujours plus fort ses épaules, encerclant sa peau comme si je n'en avais jamais assez.

Je remontai mon visage vers le sien et l'embrassai comme une désespérée.-**Edward... **Gémis-je en le sentant revenir en moi.

-**Bella... **Répondit-il en remontant ses mains jusqu'à mes joues. Il me sourit et m'embrassa alors que ses mouvements ne fléchissaient pas.

-**Je t'aime... Je t'aime Edward. **Réussis-je à articuler entre deux coups de reins. Un léger sourire me gagna en me sentant si emplie autant dans mon corps que dans mon cœur. J'étais heureuse, c'était indéniable et je me sentais si bien. Edward accéléra encore ses mouvements, relevant mes mains au dessus de ma tête et plongea son regard dans le mien.

-**Je t'aime aussi... Putain Bella, je t'aime tellement. **Son gland frappa le fond de mon ventre et ma respiration se coupa complètement. Le sol aurait pu disparaître sous nos corps, rien n'aurait pu nous arrêter. Il n'y avait que lui et son corps transpirant tout contre le mien. Je me sentais entière, tellement plus entière que je ne l'avais jamais été.

-**Encore. **Clamai-je avant de mordre son épaule.

-**Bella... **Grogna-t-il. Mon dos frottait contre le tapis, mes sens étaient décuplés par le plaisir. Il plaça ses mains dans mes cheveux, dégageant quelques mèches collées sur mon front. Je laissais quand à moi mes mains au dessus de ma tête, exposant ma poitrine à ses yeux envieux.

Je le sentais tellement partout autour de moi, c'était divin et tellement bon que je me sentais déjà me resserrer autour de lui.

-**Oui... Oui plus fort. **Soupirai-je. Mon visage se nicha dans son cou alors que ma respiration se répercutait contre sa peau. Mes ongles se plantèrent d'avantage dans ses épaules. Je l'entendis gémir, de douleur, de plaisir, peut-être un mélange des deux. Je souris et tentai de l'accueillir toujours plus au fond de moi.

-**Bella... Putain t'es... Je vais...**

**-T'attends... **Je gémis, recevant une fois de plus un de ses coups de reins divinement bien placés.-**T'attends quoi... **Terminai-je le souffle court. Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau puis il accéléra ses mouvements et entra brusquement en moi, frappant mon point G.

-C**a... **Souffla-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

-**Je vois. **Crissai-je tandis que ma respiration se coupait. Il recommença encore plusieurs fois à pousser en moi et chaque fois mes hurlements se répercutaient contre sa peau, le faisant grogner en retour. Sa main descendit finalement jusqu'à mon clitoris. Il le roula entre son pouce et son index, provoquant non seulement une libération d'injures et cris en tout genre, mais aussi, le déferlement de mon orgasme qui fut totalement et irrévocablement destructeur.

-**Edwarddddd. **

-**Bellaaaa ! **Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se déverser en moi, laissant jaillir sa semence dans mon ventre.

Tout son corps se détendit doucement alors qu'il était encore sur moi. Je sentais sa longueur faiblir entre mes chairs et grimaçais lorsqu'il se dégagea. Ce n'était jamais la partie que je préférais le plus. Le fait de le sentir s'éloigner me donna une horrible sensation de manque. Je n'étais plus complète et cette dépendance à cet homme grandissait toujours.

Il posa son front contre mon épaule et soupira avant de relever le regard vers moi. Le souffle encore haletant, les yeux brillants, la sueur sur le front, il était plus beau que jamais. Sa bouche était entrouverte, un léger sourire en coin l'habitait. Quelques mèches de cheveux lui tombaient sur son front négligemment. C'était réellement un homme magnifique.

-**Tu es magnifique. **Nous avions parlé en même temps. Un rire nous secoua alors qu'il posait ses coudes sur les côtés de mon visage pour ne plus peser de tout son poids sur moi. Lorsqu'il bougea, son corps se frotta au mien et me provoqua des frissons incontrôlables. Il s'arrêta subitement de rire et me regarda, les yeux assombris.

-**Faut qu'on arrête de faire ça... **

…

POVE

(Jack Savoretti - Between The Minds (Acoustic)

Ses cheveux étaient étalés autour de son visage, quelques mèches collaient sur son front, ses yeux marron profonds pétillaient et ses lèvres étaient rougies par l'effort. Elle était plus que magnifique. Cette femme était la meilleure chose qui avait pu m'arriver. Je ne faisais que le constater de jour en jour et ne cessais de me demander pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi s'être retournée sur moi ? Peut-être était-ce simplement parce que j'avais tenté ma chance et que j'avais refusé de la voir partir. Ou peut-être que ce n'était que le destin. Il était vrai que je n'y avais jamais cru jusqu'à présent, mais les évènements qui s'étaient produits depuis notre rencontre m'avaient poussé à croire en une sorte de coup du destin.

Ce qui me surprenait le plus dans tout cela, c'était cette soif que nous entretenions l'un envers l'autre. À partir du moment où nos sentiments avaient été révélés, tout avait changé. Nous ne pouvions nous empêcher de nous abreuver l'un de l'autre. Elle semblait avoir autant envie de moi que moi d'elle. J'étais stupéfait par l'insatiabilité qu'elle avait avec nos rapports. Chose que je partageais pleinement. J'aurais été le plus hypocrite de tous les hommes peuplant cette terre si j'osais dire le contraire.

-**Faut qu'on arrête de faire ça...**

Cela faisait une semaine que nous avions recommencé à faire l'amour. Une semaine qu'elle avait fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes et depuis, nous passions tout notre temps dans le lit. Ou en l'occurrence, dans le cas présent, sur le tapis du salon.

Il fallait avouer que ni elle ni moi ne travaillions. J'avais mis mes recherches d'emplois en suspens pendant quelques semaines, pour m'occuper d'elle, du moins, c'était la version officielle. La vraie raison, bien que la première fût bien réelle, je ne voulais pas la quitter. J'avais peur qu'elle ne finisse par changer d'avis et qu'un soir lorsque en rentrant du travail, je me rende compte que cet appartement n'était qu'un tas de murs vides et sans intérêt. Parce que ce n'était que cela sans elle... Une chose sans intérêt. Oui, c'était vrai. J'étais encore effrayé qu'elle me quitte, alors je repoussais le plus possible le moment où nous devrions reprendre une vraie vie. Je savais que ce moment approchait. Pour cause, j'avais reçu plusieurs offres d'emplois, mais j'avais décidé de les oublier pour l'instant et de faire le ''mort'', bien que mon anatomie soit parfaitement vivante et en pleine forme.

Bella quand à elle, ne reprenait le travail que mi Septembre. Les médecins avaient repoussés sa reprise de la danse, estimant son état encore trop fragile pour donner autant d'heures de cours qu'auparavant. Elle avait d'abord rechigné, mais finalement, elle s'en accommodait brillamment. Surtout en voyant la fougue dont elle faisait preuve lors de nos rapports malgré que nous venions à peine de nous arrêter.

Au final, nous avions eu pas mal de temps à passer ensemble et aussi mièvre que cela pouvait paraître, je ne voulais être avec personne d'autre. Elle était tellement de bonne compagnie, souriante la plupart du temps, si ce n'était pas tout le temps. Nous apprenions réellement à nous connaître et je savais que je tombais toujours plus amoureux d'elle. À chaque sourire, mon cœur se réchauffait et une sensation de béatitude me hantait de façon si forte. J'étais heureux. Bien plus que je ne l'avais jamais été.

-**Arrêtez quoi Cullen ? **Sourit-elle, me faisant revenir au présent. Je revins à son visage et recommençai à l'embrasser, recueillant son sourire sur mes lèvres.

-**Tu vas me tuer mademoiselle Swan. **Murmurai-je contre sa bouche. Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'elle plaçait ses mains dans mes cheveux.

-**Oh, mais c'est loin d'être mon intention, bien au contraire... **Soupira-t-elle en resserrant sa prise autour de moi.

-**Bella... **La prévins-je en sentant déjà son corps se réchauffer contre le mien.

-**Edward... **Répondit-elle tout sourire alors que ses mains descendaient sur mon torse nu. J'en frissonnais et mes yeux se fermèrent automatiquement sous sa caresse. Mon corps réagit rapidement, ma virilité se réveillait de nouveau. Elle allait encore gagner et je me laisserais vaincre avec plaisir.

Lorsqu'elle recommença à onduler sous mon corps, je me dis plusieurs choses. La première était que Bella Swan était bien une femme hors du commun. Ensuite, que j'étais un putain de chanceux en recevant le énième soupire de la femme que j'aimais contre ma bouche. Et enfin, qu'effectivement, je n'allais pas en ressortir vivant, surtout lorsqu'elle se resserra autour de ma longueur et que je vins en elle après m'être une nouvelle fois abreuvé de son corps.

…

-**Ok Swan ! Douche ! **Je me relevai et la portai facilement jusqu'à mon épaule. Je bloquai ses jambes qui se débattaient à l'aide de mon bras et tapotai ses fesses, riant comme un adolescent devant les cris qu'elle poussait.

-**Edward lâche moi ! **Elle tapa ses mains contre mon fessier, mais cela ne servit qu'à me faire rire d'avantage. Nous étions encore tous les deux nus et il était clair que si je ne prenais pas les choses en main, nous allions passer toute notre soirée sur ce tapis. De plus, nous avions vraiment besoin d'une douche.

En arrivant à la salle de bain, j'allumai l'eau de la baignoire, toujours en la tenant d'une main et sortis deux serviettes.-**Bella arrête de te débattre. **Ris-je, malgré tout.

-**Et toi fais-moi descendre ! **Grogna-t-elle, amusée.

-**Seulement si tu restes tranquille le temps que je prépare notre bain. **Elle ne dit rien. Je sentais seulement son souffle dans le bas de mon dos, puis un léger ''très bien'' s'en suivit, me faisant sourire un peu plus.

Lorsque je la reposai délicatement sur le sol, ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés. Il lui tombait devant le visage alors qu'elle était un peu plus rouge, certainement à cause de sa tête à l'envers. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine alors que je me mettais à rire en la voyant bouder, sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents Elle était tellement mignonne.-**Tu boudes ? **Souris-je en m'approchant.

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de tourner le visage.-**Ne me dis pas que tu avais décidé de rester sur ce tapis toute ta vie. **Ironisai-je en vérifiant la température de l'eau. J'arrêtai finalement l'eau et attrapai quelques bougies pour créer une bulle d'intimité. Elle releva le visage vers moi et son léger sourire en coin me montra qu'elle n'était pas fâchée. Elle laissa ses yeux s'égarer sur mon corps mais déjà, j'entrai dans le bain et me délectai de la chaleur de l'eau. Quand à elle, elle me fixait de sa place, toujours cette petite bouille adorable sur le visage et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-**Tu ne veux pas me rejoindre ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a assez de place pour une petite chose comme toi. **Susurrai-je en lui soufflant un peu de mousse. Je vis ses lèvres tressauter et je sus que j'avais gagné. Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'elle avançait jusqu'à moi. Elle entra un pied dans l'eau et se plaça contre mon torse. Mon sourire s'agrandit et je pouffais de rire dans son cou.

-**N'en rajoute pas Cullen. **Répondit-elle finalement amusée.

-**Voyons Bella, nous ne pouvions pas rester à faire l'amour toute la journée, si ? **

**-Et pourquoi pas ? **Elle tourna son visage vers le mien tout en levant un sourcil.

-**Ce n'est que partie remise. **Ris-je en posant mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elle se dérida enfin et se réinstalla confortablement contre moi. Ses mains jouèrent avec les miennes à la surface de l'eau alors que la mousse nous entourait.

(Rachael Yamagata- Elephants)

Je resserrai mes bras autour d'elle et soupirai d'aise.-**Je suis bien...**

**-Hum... Moi aussi. **Soupira-t-elle en laissant sa tête reposer contre mon épaule. Je plaçai mon menton sur son épaule et regardai comme nous entremêlions nos doigts ensemble.

-**Tu crois que ça va durer combien de temps ? **Murmura-t-elle après un moment.

-**De quoi tu parles ? **Je ne comprenais pas forcément ce qu'elle entendait par là.

-**Cette tranquillité, cette symbiose. **Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge tandis que je portais une de ses mains liées à la mienne jusqu'à mes lèvres. Je posai un baiser léger dessus et soufflai sur la mousse présente sur son index.-**Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. **

**-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça s'arrêterait. **Repris-je sérieusement.

-**Voyons Edward, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, tu le sais autant que moi. Tôt ou tard, la réalité va nous rattraper. On ne peut pas juste s'enfermer dans une chambre et faire l'amour à longueur de journée. **

**-Techniquement c'est ce qu'il se passe depuis une semaine. **Soudain, je me tendis et l'obligeai à me regarder en plaçant mes doigts sous son menton.-**Regrettes-tu ? **Je déglutis, ayant peur de sa réponse. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'elle voulait. Je pensais, pour être honnête qu'elle voulait la même chose que moi. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle puisse souffrir de rester dans l'appartement à ne faire rien d'autre que s'aimer.

-**Hey... Edward relax. **Sourit-elle.-**Je ne regrette absolument rien. Je viens de passer la plus belle semaine de toute ma vie. **Un immense sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. J'étais satisfait de ce que je venais d'entendre. Plus que satisfait même. Mais, je voyais dans son regard qu'elle ne me disait pas tout.

-**Mais...**

**-Mais, il va falloir revenir dans la vie réelle. **Je grimaçai en entendant ses paroles, mais je m'y attendais.

-**Il fallait bien que ça arrive à un moment ou un autre. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire exactement ? **Demandai-je résigné.

-**Je crois qu'il va falloir que je rentre chez moi et retrouve un peu ta sœur. **

**-Tu sais que tu me fends le cœur en disant ça. Comment je vais faire pour dormir sans toi maintenant ? **Tentai-je de l'amadouer même si je savais que c'était peine perdue.

-**Edward arrête ça. Tu n'auras aucun problème pour t'endormir ou un truc dans le genre. On se verra encore très souvent. Mais il faut que je retrouve un peu mon quotidien. Il faut que je reprenne pied avec la vie réelle. **

**-Je comprends. **Soupirai-je vaincu. Elle avait besoin de retrouver son indépendance, ce que je pouvais comprendre. Elle était passée par tellement de mauvais moments que je comprenais qu'elle ait besoin de faire le point pour éviter de se perdre.

-**Mais on a encore le temps... Il n'est que... **Elle se pencha pour regarder l'heure sur ma montre, posée sur mon jean, et rit devant ma mine déconfite.-**Il n'est que vingt deux heures et je compte bien profiter de cette nuit avec toi...**

**-Comme la dernière ? **Murmurai-je d'une voix rauque.

-**Bien sûr que non. Elle ne peut pas être la dernière. Je ne pourrais pas me passer de ça. **Sa main se faufila sur mon torse et un sourire espiègle apparut sur ses lèvres.-**Pendant trop longtemps... Je crois que j'y ai trop pris goût.**

**-Tu crois ? **Répondis-je sur le même ton cette fois. Ma respiration commença déjà à se chambouler.

-**J'en suis sûr. **Finit-elle sur le bord de mes lèvres. Je fermai les yeux et laissai son souffle se perdre sur mon visage.

**-Dans ce cas... **Terminai-je avant de l'embrasser de nouveau pleinement. Libérant mon envie d'elle. Libérant la surcharge de plaisir qu'elle m'insufflait.

…

Elle était finalement rentrée chez elle...Cela faisait vingt quatre heures que je tentais de me retenir de ne pas l'appeler, lui laissant le temps qu'elle voulait pour retrouver ma sœur et sa vie. Bien que ça me tuait d'attendre, je restais assis sur ce canapé à attendre que les heures passent. Les images à la télé semblaient bouger mais mon attention était tout autre. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur autre chose que sur la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Elle me manquait déjà.

Flash-back. La veille...

-**Tu vas me manquer... **Je l'embrassai une nouvelle fois, me délectant de son corps contre le mien alors qu'elle gémissait contre ma bouche.

-**Hum... Edward... Je dois... Je dois y aller. **Dit-elle sur mes lèvres. Je souris et resserrai mes bras autour d'elle.

-**Non. Je te retiens en otage, tu restes avec moi. **Répondis-je en la bloquant entre le mur et moi.

-**Soit raisonnable. **Soupira-t-elle

-**Je ne veux pas être raisonnable. Je te veux près de moi. Toujours. **Souris-je en posant mon front contre le sien, laissant ainsi mes yeux se fermer doucement. Elle sourit à son tour et posa sa main sur ma joue.

-**Toujours. **Murmura-t-elle. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je fus happé par l'intensité de son regard. Elle était bouleversée d'amour et elle me bouleversait de tendresse. Je la pris dans mes bras et gardai mon front contre le sien.

-**Alors ça veut dire que tu restes ? **Souris-je en picorant sa bouche de mes lèvres.

-**Non ça veut dire que je reviendrai. **Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et fis une grimace devant l'évidence de la situation. Elle allait m'abandonner. -**Ne fais pas cette tête là... **Elle posa ses deux mains sur mes joues et me força à la regarder.-**Je reviendrai Edward. Ce n'est que l'affaire que d'un ou deux jours, le temps que je me retrouve un peu seule avec ta sœur. Je ne t'abandonne pas. Je t'appartiens. **Elle reposa sa bouche sur la mienne et mon égo se gonfla à l'entente de ses paroles. Elle m'appartenait. Je ne pouvais en entendre plus. Je fondis sur ses lèvres, forçant sa bouche de ma langue pour l'entraîner dans une danse endiablée. Je commençai à faire glisser mes mains sur son corps lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur mon torse.

-**Edward... **Rugit-elle sur mes lèvres. J'entendais néanmoins l'amusement dans sa voix et soufflai de dépit en m'éloignant d'elle. Je détournai le regard quelques secondes, tentant de reprendre un semblant de contrôle et me passai une main dans les cheveux. Je sentis sa main se poser sur ma joue, la forçant à la regarder. Ses yeux brillaient et ses lèvres me souriaient tendrement.-**Je t'aime... Et je te promets de t'appeler. Laisse moi ce soir et demain... Ensuite, reviens-moi. **

-**C'est trop long. **Tentai-je une dernière fois de l'amadouer. Je fis la moue d'un enfant capricieux, car oui, c'était bien cela, un gros caprice. Elle allait me manquer.

-**Je vais penser à toi tout le temps. **Elle reposa sa bouche contre la mienne, puis s'éloigna et attrapa sa veste sur le canapé. Je la regardai faire, me retenant de la prendre dans mes bras et soupirai à chacun de ses gestes.-**Tu vas arrêter de soupirer oui ? **Rit-elle en se posant devant la porte.

-**J'y peux rien. Tu me manques déjà. **Lui souris-je en m'avançant d'un pas dans sa direction.

-**Stop ! **Claqua-t-elle en posant une main devant elle.-**Si tu fais un pas de plus, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir passer cette porte alors... **Elle reprit sa respiration et enfila sa veste.-**Tu restes à ta place. **

**-Je ne suis pas sûr que de me dire ça soit une bonne idée, mon amour. **Lui souris-je.

-**Edward ! Une nuit et une journée. **Reprit-elle le visage sérieux. Je soupirai de nouveau et levai les mains en signe d'abandon.

-**D'accord c'est bon ! Va retrouver ma tyrannique de sœur et allez faire vos trucs de filles en me laissant seul dans cet appartement vide. **

**-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu tentes la culpabilité. **Rit-elle en posant sa main sur la poignée de porte. Je levai les épaules nonchalamment et souris doucement.

-**Et est-ce que cela fonctionne ? **Tentai-je. Elle sourit et secoua la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux d'une façon si gracieuse et délicate.

-**Pas vraiment. **Son visage rayonnait. Je me complaisais à l'idée de me dire que c'était en partie grâce à moi. Du moins j'osais l'espérer peut-être un petit peu.

-**Tu ferais mieux de franchir cette porte avant que je ne te séquestre ici pour de bon... Tu es beaucoup trop belle pour ton propre bien. **Dis-je d'une voix rauque. J'étais persuadé que j'allais passer les deux prochains jours à penser à elle et la façon dont je la voulais près de moi.

-**Je t'aime. **Elle porta une main à ses lèvres et me lança un baiser.

-**Je t'aime. **Répondis-je en attrapant faussement son baiser et en lui souriant. Elle secoua la tête comme pour s'enlever une idée qui lui était venue, puis ouvrit enfin la porte et fit un pas à l'extérieur. Avant cela, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers moi et toujours souriante et terriblement belle, elle me dit.

-**Au fait, tu vas me manquer aussi. **Puis elle ferma la porte alors que je restais planté au milieu du salon, encore chamboulé par cette petite chose.

..Fin du flash-back.

Ce fut la sonnette de la porte qui me sortit de mes pensées. Je me précipitai vers cette dernière en l'ouvrant d'un seul coup et en souriant comme un idiot. Sourire qui disparut bien vite en voyant le visage de mon frère.

-**Oh c'est toi. **Soupirai-je en m'éloignant de la porte et en la laissant ouverte.

-**Heureux de te voir aussi petit frère. **

-**Depuis quand tu frappes avant d'entrer ? **Lui demandai-je sans prendre la peine de répondre à sa précédente réplique. Il entra dans l'appartement et referma la porte derrière lui.

-**Depuis que tu passes tout ton temps avec Bella à copuler comme des lapins en cage.**

**-Tu es mal placé pour parler ! **Soupirai-je en me laissant choir sur le canapé.

-**Alors c'est pire que ce que je croyais... Ca fait combien de temps que tu ne l'as pas vu ? **

**-De quoi tu parles ? Je ne comprends pas. **Feintai-je en zappant sans y faire attention une nouvelle fois.

-**Sans déc ! **Ironisa t-il.-**De un, tu ne répliques pas plus que ça à ma remarque douteuse sur tes possibles relations sexuelles avec la miss Swan. Ensuite, tu as cette tête du type en manque assez pathétique je dois avouer. Et enfin, tu pues le mec amoureux à vingt cinq bornes à la ronde ! Donc j'en conclus que tu n'as pas de nouvelles de Bella depuis quoi ? Deux jours, même pas. Et que tu es fichu mon vieux ! **Termina-t-il en levant sa bière vers moi.-**Bienvenue au club ! **Puis il but une grande gorgée de la boisson avant de venir s'assoir à mes côtés.

-**Depuis quand es-tu devenu un espèce de pseudo psycho-love ? **Ris-je malgré moi alors que je le regardais poser ses pieds sur ma table basse, en me disant qu'il y avait à peine quelques heures, c'était les jambes galbées de Bella qui y étaient.

-**Depuis que moi aussi j'ai ce sourire idiot sur le visage chaque fois que je pense à ma Rosie. **Il rit et reprit une gorgée de sa bière alors que je me renfrognais. Je n'aimais pas du tout voir mon frère devenir si perspicace.

-**Au fait, comment ça va vous deux ? **Demandai-je, éloignant ma relation avec Bella de la discussion. Non pas que je ne voulais pas crier au monde que j'étais l'homme le plus heureux du monde, mais je voulais encore jouir seul de nos moments.

-**Super. Rosie est la femme de ma vie. **Je souris en entendant les paroles de mon frère et continuai de zapper avec toujours la pensée de Bella qui me hantait.

-**Pourquoi t'es là dans ce cas ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec elle ? **

**-Tu sais, le fait de vivre avec une femme ce n'est pas toujours facile. J'avais besoin d'un peu de... Virilité. **Soupira-t-il en faisant un geste large de la main. Je souris et tournai le visage vers lui. Rosalie lui avait proposé d'emménager avec lui, chose que mon frère s'était empêché d'accepter. Il vivait au dessus du bar et tout semblait se passer pour le mieux. Mon frère aimait vraiment Rose et c'était réciproque. Mais, Rosalie était une femme indépendante et forte. Je savais que vivre avec une force de la nature comme elle ne devait pas être facile tous les jours. Je comprenais que mon frère veuille prendre un peu l'air. Ça permettait au final d'établir un équilibre.

-**Et toi ? Concrètement. Comment tu vas ? **Je souris de nouveau et gardai les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision.

-**Bien. Plus que bien même. **Lorsque je regardai mon frère, il souriait et fit un léger signe de tête, me faisant comprendre qu'il était heureux pour moi. -**Je voulais savoir. **Je marquai une pause alors que je fis face à mon frère.-**Je sais que je vais probablement le regretter, mais j'aimerais savoir où ça en est. **Je vis à son visage sérieux qu'il avait compris où je voulais en venir. Il fronça les sourcils et se leva pour aller chercher une autre bière. Je le regardai faire sans dire quoique ce soit et lui laissai le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait le droit de me dire ou pas. Lorsqu'il revint près de moi, il se posa sur le petit fauteuil un peu plus loin et me tendit une bière.

-**Il a été retrouvé mort. **Je recrachai la boisson que je venais à peine d'avaler et regardai mon frère hébété.

-**Quoi ? **

**-On a retrouvé James mort dans sa voiture il y a deux semaines de cela. Un meurtre. Apparemment le gars a pris soin des détails. James, **Emmett releva les yeux vers moi comme pour juger de ma réaction.-**Enfin ce type, **Se reprit-il en voyant la grimace que je faisais et la façon dont j'avais serré les poings en entendant prononcer son prénom.-** Avait une balle dans la poitrine lorsqu'on l'a retrouvé. **

**-Mais... Comment ? **Demandai-je malgré moi. J'étais soulagé dans un sens qu'il se soit fait tuer, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être déçu de ne pas avoir eu ce privilège.

-**Le type qui l'a tué avait garé sa voiture juste devant le commissariat. C'était comme s'il voulait qu'on le retrouve. Je trouve ça étrange et j'avoue que je me pose pas mal de questions. **

**-Des questions ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi ? James (**Je contractai une nouvelle fois tout mes muscles avant de reprendre, tentant par tous les moyens de me calmer), **c'était une sale petite ordure, il devait certainement baigner dans les emmerdes. Ça ne serait pas étonnant qu'il se soit fait butter. **

**-Ouais t'as peut-être raison. **Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Je voyais qu'il réfléchissait et bien que je veuille lui poser encore des questions, je m'abstins. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il veuille en parler et j'avais eu ce que je voulais. James était hors d'état de nuire, Bella était vivante et tout irait bien maintenant.

…

(Bat For Lashes - Sleep Alone)

Je me tenais devant la porte, les mains moites et la respiration quelque peu chamboulée à cause de ma course. Parce que oui j'avais couru. J'avais couru comme un fou à partir du moment où Bella m'avait enfin demandé de la rejoindre chez elle. Et moins d'un quart d'heure après, j'étais devant chez elle, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Je frappai à la hâte sur la porte et tapai du pied sur le sol, impatient qu'elle m'ouvre. Je posai une main sur le chambranle et tentai par tous les moyens de me donner un air de nonchalance. Mais je ne leurrai personne.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Le visage de Bella apparut devant moi et mon sourire devint encore plus important si cela était possible. Elle se recula, me laissa entrer sans rien dire, et je refermai la porte d'un coup de pied. Elle marchait à reculons sans me quitter des yeux et commençait à enlever les boutons de son chemisier.

-**On est seul jusqu'à quelle heure ? **

**-Alice est rentrée chez Jasper donc je dirais qu'on a... Toute la vie. **Susurra-t-elle en faisant tomber son vêtement sur le sol. Son soutien-gorge se dressa devant mes yeux affamés. Je me léchai les lèvres et avançai en même temps qu'elle reculait.

-**Bien. **Terminai-je en m'approchant d'elle.-**C'est ce que je voulais entendre. **Sans lui laisser aucune chance, je me ruai sur ses lèvres et mordillai ses lèvres pour avoir l'accès à sa bouche. Ma langue vint rapidement danser avec la sienne alors que je la collais contre le mur à nos côtés. -**Tu m'as manqué. **

**-Toi aussi... Si tu savais. **Soupira-t-elle en plaçant ses mains autour de ma nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Un grognement sortit de ma gorge lorsque je la sentis se frotter contre moi et mon corps réagit rapidement. Je plaçai mes mains sous ses fesses et descendis mes lèvres dans son cou, la faisant gémir de plaisir. Elle releva une de ses chevilles et la plaça sur ma hanche, commençant une friction insoutenable entre nos sexes trop habillés.

Ses mains tremblantes descendirent rapidement jusqu'à l'ourlet de mon tee-shirt. Elle le souleva et je levai les bras pour l'aider dans la manœuvre. Je revins rapidement sur ses lèvres tandis que ses mains s'attaquèrent immédiatement aux boutons de mon jean.

-**Impatiente on dirait.**

**-Tu n'as même pas idée. **Contra-t-elle en posant ses mains sur mon torse et en échangeant nos positions. Mon dos frappa contre le mur derrière et je fermai les yeux sous la sensation de prise en main dont elle faisait preuve. Elle me sourit alors qu'elle faisait glisser ses mains le long de mon torse, ses dents mordillèrent sa lèvre inférieure alors que ses yeux me détaillaient avec luxure. Elle laissa filer ses ongles jusqu'à la ceinture de mon jean et recommença à s'attaquer aux boutons.

-**Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ? **Murmura-t-elle tandis qu'elle faisait descendre mon pantalon d'un geste vif sur mes chevilles.

-**Maintenant que tu en parles... **Répondis-je le souffle court. Elle posa sa main chaude sur mon érection douloureuse et me regardait par dessus ses cils. Elle se lécha les lèvres avant de revenir rapidement jusqu'à mon visage. Sa langue glissa sur ma mâchoire puis dans mon cou. Je me contentai de grogner de plaisir, laissant mes mains se balader partout où je pouvais atteindre sa peau.

Elle descendait de plus en plus, lubrifiant mon nombril de sa salive avant de respirer un grand coup l'odeur de ma peau. Elle sourit une nouvelle fois et s'accroupit devant moi, les yeux rivés aux miens. Son nez toucha mon sexe par dessus mon caleçon et ma main trouvèrent rapidement un morceau de la commode à nos côtés pour s'agripper. J'étais entrain de lutter pour ne pas la laisser me faire cette caresse qu'apparemment elle voulait tenter, mais je devais avouer que j'étais beaucoup trop pris dans nos ''retrouvailles'' pour arriver à réfléchir correctement. En réalité, je mourrais d'envie d'avoir sa langue autour de ma longueur et j'aurais pu me damner rien que pour sentir la chaleur de son palais autour de mon gland.

-**Tu en as envie... n'est-ce pas ? **Elle posa la paume de sa main sur toute ma longueur et me regarda un léger sourire coquin aux lèvres. Je fermai les yeux, resserrant ma prise sur ce truc que je tenais dans ma main et malgré moi, affirmai en hochant de la tête qu'elle avait bel et bien raison.

-**Je m'en doutais. **Ses doigts se posèrent sur l'élastique de mon caleçon. Elle tira d'un seul coup dessus et révéla mon érection juste devant son visage. Je laissai aller mon crâne contre le mur derrière et jurai par tous les saints que s'il y avait réellement un dieu qui existait, alors ce mec devait m'aimer en ce moment pour me faire un tel plaisir.

Elle gémit lorsque sa langue toucha mon gland.-**C'est si doux. **Susurra-t-elle. Je grognai pour toute réponse et poussai mes hanches vers sa bouche. Elle sourit d'avantage et me happa finalement. Jusqu'au fond laissant mon gland frapper sa gorge.

-**Bella...**

**-Oui mon amour… Laisse toi aller. **Je grognai à chacun de ses coups de langue. Elle tentait de me rendre fou et elle allait y arriver. Sa main remonta jusqu'à mes bourses qu'elle se mit à malaxer alors que je m'accrochais à ses cheveux comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Je bougeai des hanches pour plus de contacts et soupirai à chacun de ses coups de langue beaucoup trop bien placés. Elle continua comme ça pendant quelques allers-retours, mais je me sentais déjà près de l'explosion. Alors je la reculai rapidement et la relevai. A peine était-elle debout que je me jetai sur sa bouche. Je la retournai contre le mur et commençai à frotter mon sexe le long de ses fesses encore habillées.

-**Tu as trop de vêtements.**

**-Et toi tu parles beaucoup trop pour quelqu'un qui ne m'a pas vu depuis deux jours. **Rugit-elle. Je souris et agrippai les deux côtés de son pantalon avant de tirer d'un coup dessus et de faire face à son petit cul.

-**Tu as raison. **Elle soupira lorsque j'embrassais ses fesses l'une après l'autre. Je remontai, me frottant plus que de raison contre elle et embrassai chaque centimètre de son dos qui m'était exposé. Ma main vint claquer contre son fessier, la faisant sursauter délicieusement, avant qu'elle ne tende les fesses vers moi et qu'elle ne me supplie de la faire sienne.

Je ne fis pas prier. J'entrai vivement en elle et grognai de plaisir devant cette sensation inébranlable de la sentir tout autour de moi. Je pétrissais ses fesses alors que je sortais complètement de son antre pour mieux revenir à l'intérieur.

-**Oh sainte mère de dieu !**

**-Et bien Isabella... **Dis-je la mâchoire serrée.-**De tels mots sortants d'une si jolie bouche. **Terminai-je difficilement. Elle soupira en réponse et poussa ses fesses vers mon aine, accélérant nos mouvements. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. J'en étais convaincu. Elle me rendait dingue avec cette fougue que je n'avais vu que trop rarement et deux jours sans lui avoir fait l'amour... La mayonnaise montait beaucoup trop rapidement. J'entourai de mes mains ses hanches et poussai encore et toujours au fond d'elle.

-**Edward... **Ho oui ! L'entendre m'appeler de cette façon ne me rendait que plus entreprenant dans mes gestes. Ma main droite passa devant son corps et se plaça directement sur son point le plus sensible, alors que de l'autre je la maintenais près de moi. Je la sentis déjà se resserrer autour de moi. Je me contentai de serrer la mâchoire pour ne pas jouir tout de suite et mordis son épaule en réponse à ses gémissements incontrôlables. Lorsqu'elle jouit brutalement autour de ma longueur, je ressortis d'elle et la retournai. Je la soulevai du sol et l'aidai à placer ses jambes autour de ma taille. Elle hurla de nouveau, pas encore totalement remise de son orgasme et rouvrit brusquement les yeux.

-**J'en ai pas encore fini. **Et je recommençai à la marteler sans me retenir. Ça faisait tellement de bien de pouvoir de nouveau nous laisser aller dans un plaisir primaire et sauvage. C'était libérateur et tellement vivifiant. Elle m'avait manqué et je voulais lui montrer à quel point c'était vrai. Je frappai au fond d'elle, buttant son point G à plusieurs reprises et sentant ses muscles interne palpiter autour de ma longueur.

-**Putain Edward... S'il te plait. **Elle s'accrochait à moi comme une désespérée. Je la sentais tout autour. Ses cheveux chatouillaient mon visage et la sueur dans son cou coulait sur le haut de ma poitrine. Je souris en la voyant si perdue dans son plaisir alors que la jouissance, pour ma part, n'allait pas tarder à venir. Mais je voulais qu'elle jouisse une deuxième fois.

Je nous décalai sur la droite et la posai sur la commode, faisant valdinguer tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Elle ne parut pas surprise par ma sauvagerie, bien au contraire. Elle resserra ses bras encore d'avantage autour de mon cou et me força à la pénétrer encore plus fortement. Je posai son dos contre le bois de la commode et relevai sa jambe, me permettant une meilleure pénétration. Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux et plongea dans mon regard. Je vis à quel point elle était perdue dans le plaisir et ma longueur tressaillit une première fois. Ma main vint rapidement contre son paquet de nerfs. Je le pinçai entre mon pouce et mon index. Ses muscles internes m'englobèrent, m'aspirèrent et ce fut ma perte ainsi que la sienne.

-**Edwardddd !**

**-Bellaaaa ! **Nous jouîmes ensemble, repus de ce manque que nous avions accumulé en à peine vingt quatre heures.

Après quelques secondes de calme, le temps que nous reprenions tous les deux nos esprits, je me reculai et sortis d'elle, la libérant de mon poids. Je la portai comme une jeune mariée jusqu'à la chambre et l'allongeai sur le lit. Elle sourit alors que ses yeux brillaient de nouveau.

-**Tu es tellement belle mon amour. **Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et laissa son sourire baigner tout son visage.

-**Tu m'as manqué. **Sa voix était chevrotante et transpirait la douceur et l'amour.

-**Toi aussi... Si tu savais à quel point. **Ce fut là les seuls mots prononcés avant un long moment...

…..

POVEmmett.

Depuis combien de temps étais-je là à me ressasser les évènements qui auraient pu m'échapper ? Aucune idée. La nuit était tombée depuis un long moment et mon estomac me rappela à son bon vouloir. J'étais sorti de chez mon frère plus tôt dans l'après-midi et depuis, quelque chose me préoccupait mais je ne savais pas quoi. Il fallait que j'éclaircisse cette histoire, que je retrouve ce qui avait été oublié. Un détail qui aurait été proscrit. Cela m'avait mis de mauvaise humeur et bien que je me sentais mal rien que d'y penser, c'était hélas ma Rose qui m'avait servi d'exutoire alors qu'elle s'inquiétait simplement pour moi.

Flash Back

Je rentrai dans mon appartement, fatigué et très énervé. Dans le salon, je trouvai mon amour assise sur le canapé et visiblement énervée elle aussi.

**-Mais enfin Emmett, où es-tu ? Il est près de 22h et tu rentres à peine ! **me cria-t-elle dessus.

**-Désolé mais j'avais des dossiers à régler. **Soupirai-je.

**-Et ces dossiers t'ont empêché de téléphoner pour prévenir ? **Hurla-t-elle de plus belle**. **

**-Tu fais chier ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te dire tout ce que je fais à chaque heure ! Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre ! **Me mis-je à hurler à mon tour, en tapant du poing sur la table de la salle à manger.

Je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles en voyant les larmes dans ses yeux. Mais quel con ! Elle ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour moi.

**-Rose... Je… Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…**

**-Mais tu l'as dit quand même. Tu as raison, tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre. Alors pour moi, c'est la même chose. **Après avoir dit cela, elle vint à moi, me gifla et partit s'enfermer dans la chambre.

Fin du Flash-back

Quel abruti j'étais ! Voilà pourquoi j'étais sur le canapé à essayer de trouver le sommeil au lieu d'être comme un bienheureux dans les bras de Rosie.

Elle avait eu raison de me parler ainsi. J'avais abusé ces derniers temps. J'étais resté plusieurs nuits à cogiter sur cette histoire et de toute évidence, cette soirée n'allait pas être une exception. Alors je cherchais depuis plusieurs heures ce qui aurait pu être sous mes yeux mais qui ne m'apparaissait pas comme une éventualité. Pourtant, j'étais certain qu'il manquait une pièce au puzzle.

La déposition de Bella revenait à chaque fois dans ma tête. Je la connaissais par cœur à force de l'avoir écouter.

_**« C'était étrange, je ne sentais plus que le froid et le vide... **_

_**- Bella, calme-toi... Vas-y à ton rythme d'accord.**_

_**-Ca va Emmett. Je vais bien.**_

-_**Non, tu ne vas pas bien. On va arrêter là. On reprendra plus tard.**_

-_**J'étais entrain de mourir. Je le sentais, mais il y avait cette présence. J'avais senti quelque chose... ou plutôt quelqu'un à mes côtés. C'est stupide je sais, mais sur le moment, j'aurais juré que c'était Jacob.**_

_**-Mais non ce n'est pas stupide. Tu t'es raccroché à la vie grâce à la présence d'une personne qui t'est cher. Je ne peux pas trouver ça ridicule... Aller viens ma belle, je te ramène. »**_

Elle avait sentie la présence d'une autre personne. Elle avait été ramenée à l'hôpital par une personne qui apparemment la connaissait bien. Tout du moins assez pour savoir qui appeler s'il arrivait quelque chose à Bella. Cette personne connaissait ma sœur de toute évidence. Et il devait être sacrément fort pour arriver à bout d'un type comme James. D'ailleurs se pourrait-il que le gars qui avait tué James était le même que celui qui avait sauvé Bella ?

_**« C'est stupide je sais, mais sur le moment, j'aurais juré que c'était Jacob. » **_Je fronçais les sourcils et me relevai aussitôt. Je composais le numéro de mon patron. Deux tonalités plus tard, mon chef répondit la voix endormi.

-**Grey. **Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

-**Chef, désolé de vous réveillez à cette heure si matinale mais je pensais au dossier Swan et je...**

…...

**Vous me détestez à quel point ? *se cache derrière son chien* C'était une idée de Rhea donc si vous devez blamer quelqu'un c'est elle ! Bouhhh ! Vilaine Rhea ! **

**Bon, sur ce, Gros bisous à tous ! Je vous aime ! **

**A bientôt...**

**Luna ;-)**


	30. Chapter 29

**Bonsoir les amis ! **

**Ok, je sais je sais... Je suis encore en retard. Comme je l'ai dit dans mon autre fiction, j'ai eu deux semaines assez éprouvantes étant donné que je viens de perdre un membre de ma famille. Il m'a manqué du temps pour écrire et répondre aux reviews. Mais je suis de retour ! Et honnêtement, j'ai vraiment essayé de faire au plus vite. Désolée dans tout les cas... **

**Je tiens à remercier néanmoins tout le monde. Merci d'être vous, d'être là et de simplement me lire. Que ce soit les inscrits, anonymes, lecteurs de passage... Merci. Je sais que je dois encore m'améliorer dans mes écrits et c'est grâce à vous que j'y arrive. Votre intérêt pour ma petite personne me touche beaucoup donc.. Je vais me taire et vous laissez lire tranquillement. Je tiens à dédier ce chapitre à toutes celles qui me soutiennent chaque semaines. **

**Juste un bisou particulier à mon rayon de soleil (Merci pour ton temps.. C'était important pour moi.) et à Rhea (Plus besoin de vous la présenter, plus besoin de vous dire qu'elle représente ma moitié dans ce monde de fou ! mdr) **

**Voilà ! Ha oui, et un bisou à Caro ! Le Québec c'est bien, mais Paris c'est encore mieux.. N'est-ce pas ma belle ? Hihi.. Plus que neuf mois.. ^^**

**Je vous aime. **

**Luna**

POVE.

J'ouvris péniblement un œil et basculai sur le côté. Le lit paraissait inhabité - hormis mon pauvre corps endolori - alors que je me redressai sur mes coudes cherchant Bella des yeux. Personne. Juste une place vide à mes côtés.

Un bruit venant du salon attira mon attention. Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel et me levai finalement, enfilant mon boxer trainant encore sur le sol. Je regardai juste une seconde l'heure avant de me passer une main dans les cheveux et de rejoindre le salon. Quelques bougies étaient installées ça et là. La pénombre prédominait mais au delà de cette obscurité, ma lumière apparut. Elle se balançait sur le rythme de la musique qui filtrait légèrement des enceintes. Je souris et restai planté à ma place. Croisant les bras sur mon torse, je l'observai évoluer sur le son mélodieux de Norah Jones.

(Turn me on-Norah Jones)

Ses Mouvements étaient fluides. Ses épaules bougeaient en gestes élancés et suaves. Elle se pencha en arrière, laissant glisser sa main le long de son cou, jusqu'à sa poitrine et elle tomba sur ses cuisses. Ses cheveux tombaient dans le bas de son dos en une cascade envoûtante.

Je souris en la voyant se déhancher sur le son plus que sensuel de la chanteuse alors qu'elle était juste vêtue de ma chemise. A chacun de ses mouvements, cette dernière remontait admirablement, me laissant entrapercevoir la douceur de sa peau. Je déglutis en la voyant se pencher en avant, toucher ses chevilles puis remonter doucement, terriblement lentement. Ses mains s'attardèrent sur ses chevilles avant de passer le long de ses cuisses, sur le ventre et de revenir dans son cou.

Je me déplaçai d'un pied à l'autre, ne lâchant pas cette déesse des yeux et relâchai ma respiration lorsqu'elle releva la tête, faisant basculer ses cheveux de l'avant vers l'arrière dans un geste foutrement excitant. Pas besoin de préciser que mon sexe palpitait déjà comme un fou dans mon pantalon. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment une femme aussi sexy et magnifique avait pu s'arrêter sur moi. Pourtant. Elle était bel et bien devant moi. Dansant sensuellement, complètement perdue dans son monde, en parfaite harmonie avec elle-même et en pleine confiance. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de continuer à la regarder, malgré l'impression d'entraver un de ses moments. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se tourna dans ma direction et que tout son corps se figea, ce fut un sourire ravi qui m'accueillit.

-**Tu es là depuis longtemps ? **Demanda-t-elle rougissante.

-**Assez... **Répondis-je souriant. Je restai à ma place alors qu'elle se passait une main dans les cheveux et qu'elle baissait les yeux.-**Et je dois avouer que je ne regrette rien... Tu es sublime quand tu danses. **

**-Tu n'es pas objectif. **Souligna-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, signe évident de sa gêne.

-**Oh que si... Tu es époustouflante. Surtout habillée comme ça... **Terminai-je les sourcils levés alors que ma main désignait d'un geste global sa tenue.

-**Heu oui... J'ai oublié... Je te l'ai emprunté, j'espère que ça ne te...**

**-Pas le moins du monde. **La coupai-je en reprenant mon souffle. Elle était tellement désirable. Et la voir dans mes habits ne servait qu'à la rendre plus sexy à mes yeux. D'ailleurs, je ne pus m'empêcher de la dévorer du regard. Mon cerveau s'effaçait de plus en plus, laissant place à ce truc qui pendait entre mes jambes et qui commençait à se gonfler sans qu'elle n'ait eu besoin de faire quoique ce soit.-**C'est quand tu veux... **Terminai-je dans un souffle, alors que la musique se taisait et que la suivante commençait déjà à retentir.

-**Y aurait-il un double sens dans vos mots monsieur Cullen ? **Sourit-elle. Sa voix suave sur le son de la musique me rendit dingue. Je changeai une nouvelle fois de pied d'appui et décroisai mes bras. Mes yeux ne pouvant s'empêcher de la déshabiller du regard.

-**N'y voyez aucune offense mademoiselle Swan. **Lui souris-je à mon tour. Elle se mordit la lèvre puis avança d'un pas vers moi.

(All Your Love- Norah Jones)

Je respirai de plus en plus difficilement. C'était certain que de voir Bella se déhancher seule sur une musique aussi langoureuse n'avait fait que renforcer cette envie que j'avais d'elle. Mais cette chanson, la voix rauque et sensuelle de la chanteuse, le regard envoutant de Bella. Bon sang, j'aurais presque pu jouir d'extase.

Elle leva un sourcil en me voyant si inconfortable, et remonta ses doigts sur les deux boutons qui tenaient le vêtement et doucement les enleva. Je déglutis, lourdement, péniblement, tandis que le vêtement s'écartait et laissait apparaître les seins nus de Bella. Oh bordel !

-**Tu as bien fait de dormir un peu. **Sourit-elle d'une façon si... Argh ! Il n'y avait pas de mots.-**Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. **Je tremblai d'anticipation alors que ma langue passait sur mes lèvres, tentant de mouiller mon palais qui devenait de plus en plus sec.

-**En effet, il est à peine 23heures et il me semble que tu avais parlé d'un truc comme « toute la nuit »... **Lui dis-je d'un regard équivoque.

-**Hum,hum... **Souffla-t-elle en faisant glisser doucement ses doigts entre son ventre, le long de ses seins. Je suivais ce geste minutieusement. Ne voulant rien rater au spectacle.

-**Il fait chaud ici non ? **Tentai-je de dire, bien que mes yeux ne puissent se détourner de son corps parfait. Je voyais ses tétons pointer à travers la chemise. Tout son ventre m'était exposé ainsi que sa féminité à peine couverte de ce minuscule string noir. Une nouvelle fois, je déglutis et me passai une main dans les cheveux.

-**Hum... Je trouve aussi. **Sourit-elle de plus belle, voyant mon trouble prendre de l'ampleur. Il fallait avouer que mon boxer ne cachait pas grand chose quand à l'évidence de mon désir. Je me recalai sur ma jambe gauche et me pinçai l'arête du nez lorsqu'elle enleva définitivement cette maudite chemise. Le plus surprenant était qu'elle ne rougissait pas. Elle ne sourcillait même pas. Tout son corps était d'une couleur nacrée et délicieuse. Je tentais par tous les diables de ne pas lui sauter dessus, mais il semblait qu'elle en avait décidé autrement. –**Regarde-moi Edward. **Dit-elle autoritaire. Je respirai difficilement et lui obéis. Mes yeux descendirent sur son corps nu alors que je déglutissais une nouvelle fois.

-**Tu es consciente que je vais encore être obligé de te faire l'amour. **Elle leva un sourcil suite à mes paroles et regarda autour d'elle.

-**Ce sera où cette fois ? **Demanda-t-elle, ses mains naviguant sur le bord de son string.

-**La table basse, le mur en face et probablement le bar. **Débitai-je, me voyant déjà la faire mienne.

-**Cela me paraît être un bon plan. **Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de dire autre chose. Je franchis l'espace entre nous et plaçai mes mains sur ses joues. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent, reflétant la même envie. Je me jetai sur sa bouche dans un grognement avant de descendre mes mains jusqu'à ses fesses et de la soulever. Elle répondit avidement à mon baiser tandis que je nous emmenais vers la table basse.

Lorsque son dos toucha le support, elle gémit. Ses cheveux s'éparpillèrent sur la surface autour d'elle alors que je passai une main possessive sur son buste. Elle ferma les yeux, serra la mâchoire et se mordit la lèvre.-**Putain, t'es sexy... **Soufflai-je dans un état second.

-**C'est grâce à toi. **Elle se cambra sur la petite table et poussa ses seins vers mes lèvres. Je les pris en bouche dans un grognement lourd et pinçai les pointes durcies entre mes lèvres. Elle glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux et commença à onduler contre mon corps.

Je fis descendre une main jusqu'à son string avec lequel je jouais pendant quelques secondes avant de l'arracher d'un seul coup sec et déterminé. Je la voulais. Nue. Offerte. A moi.

-**Tourne-toi. **Murmurai-je contre sa peau. Elle ne se fit pas prier et se retourna pour prendre appui sur ses mains posées sur la table basse. Elle plaça ses fesses en évidence devant mon sexe et tourna son visage vers moi.

-**Satisfait monsieur Cullen ? **Son léger sourire contrastait admirablement avec la putain de lueur coquine dans son regard.

-**Pas tout à fait. **Je posai ma main fièrement sur sa hanche et plaçai mon gland à son entrée. Elle gémit mais garda les yeux fixés sur le mur en face. Mur que nous allions bientôt connaître aussi. En sentant comme son jus coulait sur mon gland, je poussai au fond en lâchant un gémissement animal. Lorsque j'arrivais au but ultime, je restais planté pendant quelques secondes, tentant de reprendre mes esprits alors que mes mains s'enfonçaient dans ses chaires. -**Main... Tenant... Je suis satisfait. **Dis-je la voix saccadée par le plaisir.

(TV On The Radio - Wash the Day Away)

-**Pas moi. **Puis elle avança pour faire pratiquement sortir mon sexe de sa chaleur avant de revenir brusquement sur ma longueur. Je lâchai un long râle non maitrisé et resserrai encore mes mains sur sa peau.

-**Putain. **Jurai-je la mâchoire serrée.

-**Comme tu dis. **Acquiesça-t-elle. Je recommençai à me mouvoir en elle dans des gestes longs et profonds. Elle hurlait pratiquement à chaque assaut mais poussait toujours plus vers moi, comme si elle non plus n'en avait jamais assez. J'étais incapable de me contenir. Je voyais sa peau rougir sous ma force mais je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement. Le seul maître mot qui ressortait à l'heure actuelle dans mes pensées était ''baiser''. C'était ce que je voulais et j'avais la vague impression qu'elle aussi. J'entrais et sortais d'elle. Regardant d'un œil fou ma longueur luisante entrer et sortir de ses chaires.

Je me laissais complètement emporter dans le plaisir, laissant Bella se libérer en de cris puissants et en même temps salvateurs.

Je détachai finalement une de mes mains de sa taille et entourai mon bras autour de son ventre. Je la relevai, restant bien au fond d'elle. Sans savoir réellement comment j'avais fait ça, le dos de Bella percuta le mur alors que je me réactivais au fond de son corps. Ses jambes entourèrent, non je dirais plutôt compressèrent mes hanches. Son souffle saccadé était foutrement excitant. Elle ferma les yeux et bascula la tête en arrière. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules. Elle tentait de se tenir comme elle le pouvait sous l'assaut de mon désir.

-**Continue... Oui... T'arrête pas. **Gémit-elle. Je fermai à mon tour les yeux et posai mon front contre sa poitrine alors que ma bite continuait de la marteler littéralement.

-**Je... N'en... **Encore un coup de reins.-**Avais... Pas l'intention... Chérie. **Ce fut la phrase la plus dure que je n'aurais jamais eu à dire tellement tous mes muscles étaient contractés. Je tentais de garder le contrôle un maximum, voulant profiter de son corps comme nous le souhaitions tous les deux. Mes mains se déplacèrent jusqu'à ses fesses. Je poussai contre sa chaire bien pleine et agréable pour aller encore plus loin au fond d'elle tandis qu'elle relevait son regard vers le mien. Lorsque nos yeux se rencontrèrent, elle fondit sur mes lèvres en un geste presque désespéré. Son dos butta contre le mur faisant même vibrer l'étagère à nos côtés. C'était bestial, passionnel. Nous nous laissions complètement envahir par cette envie mutuelle de l'autre. Cette insatiabilité maladive que nous ne contrôlions pas toujours. Nous étions comme connectés. Tous les deux dans un autre monde.

Je frappai une nouvelle fois au fond d'elle alors que nos bouches restaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, servant juste à répercuter nos souffles dans un érotisme ahurissant. J'étais dans un état second.

-**Tu... Tu n'avais pas parlé... D'un bar ? **La voix entrecoupée de Bella me ramena à la situation. Je souris légèrement avant de la détacher du mur et de nous diriger vers le bar. Je la posai contre le marbre froid et sortis d'elle. Elle gémit à la sensation et commença à rechercher plus de contacts, mais je n'en lui laissais pas le temps. Je plaçai mes mains sur ses chevilles et penchai ma tête en avant jusqu'à arriver à sa chaleur divine. Elle dégoulinait de plaisir. Cette vision de Bella offerte pour moi, mouillée et en perte totale de sa raison me rendit encore plus fou si cela était possible. Je glissai sans plus attendre ma langue contre son clitoris alors qu'elle sursautait à la sensation. Rapidement, ses cris de plaisir envahirent la pièce. Je craignais presque de réveiller les voisins tellement elle se laissait aller, mais j'oubliais vite mes craintes en la voyant rougir et se tortiller de plus en plus. Son corps semblait brûlant. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front et sa poitrine. Je remontai mes mains jusqu'à ses seins que je malaxai tandis que ma langue s'enhardit contre ses chaires intimes. J'intervertissais entre son vagin et son clitoris, savourant chaque fois le goût de son suc contre mon palais. Je grognai de plus en plus. Réclamant une libération insoutenable, Bella se redressa brusquement. Elle attrapa mon visage de ses mains et me fit remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres. Je me jetai férocement dessus et attrapai sa taille pour la dégager du bar. Mes mains reprirent ses fesses en coupe et je la posai rapidement sur la première surface plane à nos côtés. Je jetai un coup d'œil pour constater que c'était le plan de travail et, d'une main, je dégageai la surface quelque peu encombrée.

On entendit un verre tomber sur le sol mais je me jetais déjà sur ses lèvres.

-**Tu… C'était... Un verre ? **Souffla-t-elle difficilement.

-**Peu importe.** Je grognai en réponse et revins entre ses cuisses. Ma longueur ne se fit pas prier pour recommencer à la pénétrer. Nous gémîmes ensemble à la sensation de bien-être tout de suite après. Je réitérais mes gestes fougueux, continuant de la marteler avec passion. Je posai mon front contre le sien et fermai les yeux. Cette fois la jouissance n'était pas loin. Une de mes mains se plaqua contre le plan de travail alors que l'autre se plaçait directement sur son clitoris. Je me mis à le malaxer en un geste rapide et précis. Bella s'arqua, son corps se tendant dans ma direction. Elle se mordit la lèvre et plaça ses mains derrière elle pour prendre appui.

-**Putain... Je vais... Putain Bella. **Incohérence totale dans mes paroles. Mon cerveau ne fonctionnant déjà plus très bien, je venais de comprendre qu'il avait tout simplement foutu le camp. Je commençais à trembler, mes muscles se contractaient. Mes doigts trituraient toujours son petit paquet de nerfs. Elle se tendit à son tour et je sentis ses parois se resserrer fortement autour de ma putain de bite. Je posai brutalement mes mains à plat sur le plan de travail. Cela fit un bruit sourd de claque tandis que je jurais par tout les diables combien c'était bon.

-**Edward... Oui... Je vais... Je vais... Ho ouiii... Ouiii... **

**-Bellaaaaa ! **Seul mot pouvant sortir de ma pauvre bouche d'homme des cavernes après un orgasme aussi... primaire... Mais putain que c'était bon !

…

POVB.

Le silence s'installa. Edward entrelaça nos doigts presque religieusement tandis que je me laissais complètement aller dans le calme du moment. C'était simple mais tellement agréable. Nous n'avions pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit, notre douceur semblait parler pour nous. Je ne voulais jamais plus bouger des bras rassurants de cet homme. J'étais définitivement amoureuse de lui.

Je relevai le visage pour poser mon menton contre son torse. Mes yeux voyagèrent de ses pectoraux à son visage. Je soupirai rien qu'en le voyant si parfait. Il avait les yeux fermés, un léger sourire aux lèvres. L'un de ses bras était placé derrière sa tête, ses cheveux négligemment éparpillés sur son front. Il ressemblait à une putain de gravure de mode. Mais c'était ma gravure de mode. Il était à moi. Pour toujours.

-**On peut savoir ce que tu regardes comme ça ? **Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il gardait ses yeux fermés.

-**Toi... **Soufflai-je. Je posai un léger baiser sur son torse puis remontai ma main jusqu'à son visage. Mes doigts glissèrent sur sa mâchoire, je continuais de trainer mon index sur ses lèvres et souris lorsqu'il avança son visage pour chercher plus de contact.

-**Ce n'est pas désagréable. **Murmura-t-il.

-**Pareil pour moi. **Lui répondis-je sur le même ton tandis que je me relevai encore un peu. Cette fois, ce fut ma poitrine qui investit son torse alors que j'approchai mon visage de ses lèvres. Il ouvrit au même instant les yeux et libéra son bras de sous sa tête pour le placer sur le bas de mes reins. Nous étions encore nus de notre précédente activité et je sentais déjà mon corps se réchauffer au contact du sien. **-Je t'aime... **Soufflai-je sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux sondèrent les miens avant qu'il n'approche d'avantage son visage jusqu'à toucher ma bouche. Notre baiser était doux mais passionné. Ses lèvres embrassaient divinement les miennes. Son cœur battait contre le mien tandis que sa main sur mes reins m'approcha encore de son corps. Je gémis légèrement lorsque sa langue glissa sur mes lèvres et entrouvrit la bouche, le laissant entrer sans rechigner. Nos langues se retrouvèrent facilement. La chaleur dans mon corps devenait de plus en plus forte Je me reculai pour reprendre ma respiration et mes esprits. Mes mains se posèrent contre son torse pour me donner un peu plus d'appui. Il posa son front dans mon cou et baisa à plusieurs reprises ma clavicule. Je me rallongeai à ses côtés sans un mot et posai ma tête contre son torse, l'oreille collée sur son cœur. Les battements n'étaient pas réguliers mais je ne dis rien. Ma main droite caressa sa peau, se délectant des frissons qui en émergeaient à chacun de mes gestes.

-**A quoi tu penses ? **Finis-je par lui demander.

Il ne me répondit pas. Ses yeux se refermèrent alors que sa respiration devint régulière. Je me relevai sur un coude, voulant voir ce qui n'allait pas, mais seul un sourire gagna mon visage. Il s'était endormi. Beau comme un dieu. Je passai une main légère sur son front pour le dégager et reposai finalement ma joue sur son torse. Je soufflai de bien-être et finis par m'endormir à mon tour.

Lorsque je me réveillais, la place à mes côtés était vide. Je me relevai légèrement et regardai autour de moi. Edward était au bout du lit. Son dos nu semblait tendu. Il tenait ma guitare et grattait fébrilement quelques accords. Je me relevai, entourant mon corps du drap, et m'avançai vers lui. -**Tu es réveillée ? **Me demanda-t-il alors que je posai mon menton sur son épaule droite.

-**Oui... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Je me décalai pour pouvoir le regarder et m'assis à ses côtés.

-**J'avais envie de m'occuper les mains. **Dit-il un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.-**Autrement qu'en les posant sur toi. **Ajouta-t-il rapidement. Je rougis en baissant les yeux et me mordis la lèvre.-**Est-ce que ça te dérange si je...**

**-Bien sûr que non. **Le coupai-je voyant où il voulait en venir. Mes doigts agrippèrent le drap plus étroitement autour de ma poitrine tandis que je retins ma respiration en le voyant tripoter doucement les cordes. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi une fraction de seconde.

Je restais focaliser sur ses yeux alors que fébrilement, les premiers accords d'une chanson que je ne connaissais pas retentissaient.

.com/watch?v=BKaTxjkfe10&feature=related

Je baissai les yeux sur les cordes et ouvris la bouche. J'étais fascinée par la façon dont il claquait les cordes entre ses doigts et le son mélodieux qui en ressortait. Je relevai les yeux vers lui et lui souris, sentant déjà mon cœur faire un looping rien qu'en le voyant si concentré et si beau.

Je crus être au bout de mes surprises rien qu'avec les premiers accords, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui allait suivre.

La voix d'Edward retentit... Elle était différente de d'habitude. Plus timide, plus douce, plus tendre.

**-Oh her eyes, her eyes, Make the stars look like they're not shining. Her hair, her hair Falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful, And I tell her every day**

_(Oh ses yeux, ses yeux, en comparaison les étoiles ne brillent pas. Ses cheveux, ses cheveux, tombent parfaitement sans qu'elle y touche. Elle est tellement belle... Et je lui dis tous les jours.)_

Je restais à quelques centimètres de lui, subjuguée par sa beauté et cette façon qu'il avait de devenir quelqu'un d'autre en si peu de temps. Lorsque je relevai les yeux vers le visage d'Edward, il regardait devant lui. Les sourcils froncés... Il était tellement sérieux et concentré. J'avais envie de passer ma main sur son front. J'avais envie de poser ma tête contre son épaule. J'avais envie d'entendre vibrer son torse sous les vibrations de sa voix. Mais je ne fis rien de tout ça. Je me contentais de déglutir et de l'admirer.

-**Yeah I know, I know, I konw, When I compliment her. When I compliment her. And its so, its so, sad to think she don't see what I see. But every time she asks me do I look okay, I say**

_(...Je sais, je sais, que quand je la complimente, elle ne veut pas me croire. Et c'est tellement, tellement triste de penser qu'elle ne voit pas ce que je vois mais chaque fois qu'elle demande si je la __trouve jolie, je dis...)_

J'avais la bouche grande ouverte. Mon cœur qui allait bientôt rendre l'âme à force de battre trop fort. Mes yeux étaient subjugués par lui. Tout son corps vibrait avec les paroles. Ses yeux restaient figés devant lui mais son cœur battait aussi fort que le mien. J'en étais convaincue. Je tremblais, j'étais dans un état second. Puis soudain son regard se connecta au mien alors que sa voix s'élevait toujours plus claire dans la chambre.

**-When I see your face, There's not a thing that I would change. There's not a thing that I would change, Just the way you are**

_(Quand je vois ton visage, il n'y a rien que j'aimerais changer car tu es superbe simplement telle que tu es)_

Non. Il ne pouvait pas me dire de si belles choses. Je n'osais pas y croire, je ne voulais pas admettre qu'un homme aussi parfait puisse exister. Je soufflai l'air retenu dans mes poumons et laissai échapper un léger sourire en le voyant si beau et sincère. J'étais plus que troublée.

**-And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile. ****Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are**

_(...Et quand tu souris le monde entier s'arrête et se fige pour un instant car, ma belle, tu es superbe simplement telle que tu es.)_

Mon sourire s'agrandit alors que le sien apparaissait. A cet instant, je réalisai qu'il m'était réellement devenu indispensable. C'était ma lumière, mon aboutissement et j'étais vraiment, mais vraiment heureuse de l'avoir près de moi. Pour une fois dans ma vie, j'étais convaincue d'avoir fait le bon choix. D'être avec la bonne personne au bon moment. J'étais souriante et heureuse. Combien de fois avais-je pensé cela depuis ces quelques derniers jours ? Beaucoup... Parce que c'était ce qu'il se passait. J'étais heureuse.

POVE.

-**Her nails, her nails, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me. Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think its so sexy**

_(...Ses lèvres, ses lèvres, je pourrais les embrasser toute la journée si elle me laissait faire. Son rire, son rire, elle le déteste mais je le trouve trop sexy...)_

J'avais décidé de lui chanter ce que je ressentais vraiment pour elle. J'espérais qu'avec cette chanson elle comprendrait l'étendue de mes sentiments. Bien qu'au début j'avais redouté sa réaction, lorsque ses yeux avaient rencontrés les miens, toutes mes craintes avaient disparu. J'étais convaincu de mes propos et je voulais le hurler sur les toits. Son sourire m'éblouit une nouvelle fois... J'étais envouté par cette femme et je voulais lui crier, lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais.

Je me levai de ma place et me plaçai juste devant elle. J'avais conscience d'être en caleçon et de me probablement ridiculiser, mais je voulais la voir. Je voulais voir toutes les réactions de son corps. Je voulais la voir rougir quand les frissons apparaitraient sur son épiderme. Je voulais entrevoir son sourire et ne plus lâcher ses yeux des miens. Je voulais me noyer dans mon amour...

-**She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day. Oh you know, you know, you know, Id never ask you to change. If perfect is what you're searching for, then just stay the same**

_(Elle est tellement belle et je lui dis tous les jours. Oh, tu sais, tu sais, tu sais, je ne te demanderais jamais de changer. Si tu recherches la perfection eh bien, reste simplement la même...)_

Ses rougissements apparurent alors que mon sourire s'agrandissait. J'avais envie de glisser mon doigt le long de sa joue pour effleurer cette beauté dont elle n'avait même pas conscience.

-**So don't even bother asking if you look okay, You know I say, When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. ****Cause you're amazing,...Just the way you are**

_(...Alors ne prends même pas la peine de me demander si tu es jolie, parce que tu sais que je dirai. Quand je vois ton visage, il n'y a rien que j'aimerais changer tu es superbe simplement telle que tu es)_

Elle restait assise à sa place, me regardant de sa petite hauteur tandis que son sourire s'agrandissait. Cette femme était mienne. Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Une larme douce, légère, tomba sur sa joue. Je la suivis du regard avant de fixer le léger mouvement de ses lèvres. Elle se mordait la lèvre. Elle était parfaite.

-** And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile. ****Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are...**

_(Et quand tu souris, le monde entier s'arrête et se fige pour un instant car, ma belle, tu es superbe simplement telle que tu es.)_

POVB

Il semblait si sûr de ses paroles. Il semblait les ressentir et les vivre. Ses yeux plantés dans les miens, pétillaient. Ils étaient vert intense, brumeux et tellement plein d'amour. J'hésitais l'espace d'une seconde... Je me disais que ce n'était pas possible. Ce ne pouvait pas être réel qu'un homme comme lui éprouve autant d'amour pour une femme comme moi. Je me sentais si... Légère. Était-ce toujours si agréable d'être amoureuse ?

-**The way you are, **_Telle que tu es. _**The way you are**_**, **__Telle que tu es. _**The way you are**_**, **__Telle que tu es. _**Girl you're amazing, just the way you are**

_(Ma belle tu es superbe simplement telle que tu es_)

POVE.

Elle se leva finalement. Une main tenait le drap sur sa poitrine alors que ses yeux plongeaient dans les miens. Elle s'approcha de moi mais resta à une distance qui ne m'empêchait pas de continuer la chanson. Son sourire était omniprésent, toujours plus fort et véritable.

POVB.

Je voyais les frissons remonter le long de mes bras, mes mains se resserrant autour de ma poitrine. Je retenais ma respiration, ne pouvant m'empêcher de me dire que j'avais de la chance de l'avoir trouvé. Il était éternellement beau. Quelques mèches de cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux. Sa mâchoire carrée et droite était parsemée de sa barbe de quelques jours. Son sourire... Ce sourire avec lequel il aurait pu avoir tout ce qu'il voulait de n'importe quelle femme peuplant cette terre. C'était lui. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que je ne me le confirme. C'était lui... Je finis par baisser le regard, rougissante, tremblante. Je souris, une larme coulant sur ma joue. L'apaisement, la joie, le soulagement, l'amour. J'avais envie de crier mon bonheur. J'avais envie de montrer à tout le monde ce que représentait Edward pour moi. J'étais dans un état second. Souriant toujours. Comme une idiote. Une idiote amoureuse. Et pour cause, Edward venait de me prouver une fois de plus à quel point il était parfait.

-**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile.**

_(Quand je vois ton visage, il n'y a rien que j'aimerais changer car tu es superbe, simplement telle que tu es. Et quand tu souris, le monde s'arrête et se fige pour un instant…)_

POVE

Ce fut à mon tour de m'approcher. Je finis doucement ma chanson, mes yeux encrés aux siens.

_**-**_**Cause girl you're amazing... **Mes doigts grattèrent les dernières notes.-**Just the way you are**_**... **_Ma voix s'éteignit.

POVB.

Tout devenait comme un murmure lorsqu'il toucha les derniers accords de la musique. Elle se termina dans une infinie douceur. Mon cœur ralentit au son des cordes, ma respiration se calqua à celle fébrile d'Edward. Je fermai les yeux, retenant difficilement une nouvelle larme qui voulait s'échapper et je continuai à sourire. Encore et toujours.

Puis la musique s'arrêta totalement. Ni lui ni moi ne bougions. Je détachai mes mains et expirai lourdement l'air retenu dans mes poumons. Je sentis une main se poser sur ma joue, m'indiquant de relever les yeux vers lui. Ce fut évidemment à cet instant que la larme traitresse s'écoula le long de ma joue. Il recommença à sourire alors que son pouce rattrapa la goutte de sel trop lourde. Je le regardai, une nouvelle fois envoutée, tandis que les mots ne semblaient pas vouloir sortir.

-**C... Edward... C'était... **

**-Hum… Ouais, je sais que...**

**-Magnifique. **Le coupais-je. Son sourire en coin reprit de l'ampleur et je rougis rien qu'en le regardant. Ce n'était pas humain d'être aussi parfait.

-**Je n'avais plus fait ça depuis un moment. **Sourit-il. Je me passai une main dans les cheveux et me pinçai les lèvres.

-**Et bien, heureusement que c'était le cas... Parce que je n'imagine pas ce que ça aurait été dans le cas contraire. **Lui dis-je en m'approchant encore.

-**J'en conclus que tu as aimé ?**

-**Evidement que j'ai aimé ! **Lui dis-je sincèrement. -**C'était magnifique, surréaliste... Je... C'était... Edward, j'ai pas de mot ! **Repris-je en m'emballant légèrement je devais l'avouer. Il resta à sa place, toujours la guitare entre les mains et rit de mon enthousiasme.

**-Est-ce que tu… **Je cherchais mes mots. Toujours chamboulée par ce que je venais d'entendre.-**Tu l'as écrite. **

**-Oui... **Souffla-t-il. **-Tu m'as inspiré. **Nous hésitâmes tous les deux. Je me balançai d'un pied à l'autre sans savoir quoi dire pour trouver les mots qui convenaient à ce que je ressentais vraiment.

Quand à lui, il ne disait rien. Il ne bougeait pas. Il me regardait simplement, souriant, satisfait. Doucement, je m'approchai encore. Mes doigts prirent fébrilement le manche de la guitare. Je la lui retirai petit à petit, libérant ses bras qui tombèrent de chaque côté de son corps. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, plaçant mes mains autour de son cou tandis qu'il m'embrassait du bout des lèvres.

-**C'était magnifique. **Soufflai-je sur ses lèvres.

-**Tu l'as déjà dit. **Répondit-il de la même façon.

-**Je sais... **Souris-je alors que je reposai ma bouche contre la sienne. J'allais approfondir le baiser lorsque mon ventre se manifesta bruyamment.-**Oups. **Dis-je en me mordant la lèvre honteuse.

Le ventre d'Edward se manifesta à son tour, nous faisant exploser de rire. Il prit ma main et nous emmena dans la cuisine.

-**De quoi allons-nous vous nourrir Miss Swan ? **Je suivis Edward silencieusement, m'imaginant déjà ce qui me ferait plaisir. Cornichon, pâté, cheddar... J'avais l'embarras du choix.

-**On est chez moi... C'est techniquement mon devoir de nous nourrir. **

**-Pas dans le cas où tu as le meilleur petit ami du monde. **Sourit-il. Mon cœur fit un bond en entendant le mot ''petit ami''. J'avais beau m'y faire, l'entendre était toujours surprenant. Mais nullement désagréable.

-**Où est-il ? **Je tournai ma tête de droite à gauche.-**Non parce que si tu le vois, dis lui que j'aimerais bien le voir. **Continuai-je en regardant de nouveau Edward.

-**Lui dire que tu veux le voir ? Je peux savoir pour quelle raison ? **Il s'arrêta et se retourna pour placer ses bras autour de ma taille.

-**Tu es bien curieux ? **

**-Toujours quand ça vous concerne mademoiselle. **

**-Dois-je le prendre comme un compliment ? **

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de mon corps. Il nicha son nez dans mon cou alors que ses cheveux chatouillaient ma clavicule.-**C'en est un. **Je relevai mes mains jusqu'à ses cheveux et laissai glisser mes doigts de l'avant vers l'arrière, grattant au passage son cuir chevelu. Ses cheveux sentaient tellement bon, sa chaleur m'entourait agréablement.

Lorsqu'il releva ses yeux vers moi, son regard était de nouveau brillant. Il sourit et posa son front contre le mien.-**Je t'aime. **

**-Tu l'as déjà dit. **Le taquinai-je en reprenant ses paroles de toute à l'heure.

-**Je t'aime. **Il rit tout en me soulevant du sol.-**Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. **Continua-t-il de dire amusé. Je ris avec lui, gigotant dans ses bras. Ses bras me chatouillaient les côtes alors que son odeur engourdissait mes sens.

Lorsqu'il se calma, il me garda néanmoins un peu plus dans ses bras et en profita pour m'embrasser. Il me reposa finalement sur le sol avant de se tourner vers le frigo.-**Cornichon, pâté, cheddar ? **

-**Exact ! **Souris-je en me plaçant sur le premier tabouret à mes côtés. Mes yeux scannèrent, sans que je ne puisse les en empêcher, la petite place où nous avions fait l'amour un peu plus tôt. Cela avait été surréaliste et terriblement excitant. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie si désirée et sûre de moi. -**Tu me connais trop bien. **Terminai-je le sourire encore aux lèvres. C'était vrai. Il me connaissait plus que bien. Je m'étais confiée à lui de façon si naturelle.

**-Il faut avouer qu'on ne s'est nourri que de ça il n'y a pas très longtemps. Impossible d'oublier l'effet que te font les cornichons. **Il me lança un regard équivoque tandis que je rougissais. Je baissai la tête, cherchant désespérément une parade à mes hormones et posai mes yeux sur le bocal de cornichons. Je me mis à sourire alors que ma main avançait vers le pot. J'en pris un entre mes doigts et le plaçai sur le bord de mes lèvres. Mes dents attrapèrent le bout et je fermai les yeux pour savourer le goût si particulier.

-**Bella. **L'entendis-je grogner à mes côtés. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je bloquai sur ses poings serrés contre le comptoir. Je déglutis avant de relever les yeux vers son visage. Il avait la mâchoire serrée et les yeux fixés sur mes lèvres.

-**Un problème ? **Finis-je par lui demander espiègle. Il grogna de nouveau et avança d'un pas. Je posai ma main entre nous.-**Non ! **

**-Quoi non ? **

-**Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si tu franchis ces cinquante centimètres entre nous, on va encore une fois se laisser aller et je n'aurais pas droit de manger ces fabuleux sandwichs auxquels je raffole maintenant. **Terminai-je rêveuse.

-**On s'en balance des sandwichs. **Rugit-il avant de se jeter sur moi tandis que je riais comme une folle. Ses mains se posèrent sur l'arrière de mes mollets tandis qu'il me soulevait du sol pour me poser sur son dos. Je riais encore et toujours alors que je tentais de me retenir comme je le pouvais à sa taille.

-**Ed... Edward... **Ris-je.-**Je... Repose-moi... **

-**Hors de question miss Swan. Vous m'avez ouvertement chauffée alors maintenant il va falloir refroidir tout ça. **J'entendis l'amusement dans sa voix. Il décala une de ses mains qui était sur mes mollets vers mes fesses et les claqua dans un éclat de rire.

-**Hey ! **Clamai-je toujours hilare. Il traversa rapidement mon appartement avant de me déposer sur le lit comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre. Il se jeta sur moi et entreprit de me chatouiller alors que je hurlai à la mort tout en riant. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux, j'avais la respiration courte et ma poitrine me faisait mal à force de rire, mais qu'importe. C'était divinement bon d'être heureuse, alors tout le reste pourrait attendre.

…

POVEmmett.

Putain j'aurais du m'en douter ! J'avais tous les éléments devant mes putains d'yeux mais je n'avais rien vu. J'étais le pire des abrutis de la terre et je m'en voulais. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ?

Je regardai pour la centième fois le téléphone me ressassant encore et encore ce que mon chef m'avait dit il y avait à peine quelques minutes et soupirai une énième fois.

_**« -Ecoute Cullen. On ne devrait pas en parler maintenant. **_

_**-Non ! Merde chef, j'ai une amie qui croit que son putain de fiancé est mort depuis plus de dix mois ! **_

_**-Emmett, arrête ça ! Je t'ai dit pas maintenant ! **_

_**-Vous me devez des explications. De toute évidence, vous étiez au courant ! J'ai droit à une putain d'explication ! **_

_**-Ils... Ce n'était pas prévu comme ça. Ils ont changé les plans entre temps et du coup... Merde, fais chier ! Ça va foutre un foutu bordel.**_

_**-Patron. Je comprends rien à ce que vous dites et je compte bien avoir les détails de cette histoire mais...**_

_**-Vous n'êtes en droit d'exiger aucun détail lieutenant Cullen ! Vous devez juste fermer votre foutue gueule et m'écouter.**_

_**-Chef, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mettez-vous à ma place. Isabella Swan est une personne importante dans notre famille. C'est ma belle-sœur et j'ai besoin de savoir si son ex-fiancé est en vie. Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser dans l'ignorance. Mon frère est impliqué dans une putain d'histoire d'amour avec elle ! Alors répondez au moins à ma question... Est-ce que Jacob Black est bel et bien vivant ? »**_

Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Je me levai de mon canapé, attrapai ma veste et avançai rapidement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je descendis les escaliers de mon immeuble quatre à quatre et montai dans ma voiture. Le téléphone à la main, je cherchai le numéro de téléphone dont j'avais besoin avant de souffler un bon coup. Les jours qui venaient allaient être difficiles. J'en avais la vague impression.

…

POVE.

Bella dormait dans mes bras. Je regardai l'heure. Il était à peine huit heures. Je n'arrivais plus à trouver le sommeil. J'attendis qu'elle murmure pendant son sommeil avant de me lever pour aller préparer un petit déjeuner. Chaque fois que je dormais avec Bella, je passais mon temps à la regarder dormir. Pour certaines personnes, cela pouvait être tellement ennuyant de regarder quelqu'un dormir, mais pour moi. C'était tout à fait fascinant.

Bella parlait beaucoup pendant son sommeil. Il semblerait que son cerveau profite de ce moment de pure insouciance pour se laisser aller et dévoiler son état d'esprit. Souvent, je l'entendais soupirer de bien-être. Un léger sourire s'installait sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle semblait paisible et apaiser. Certaines fois, ses sourcils se fronçaient et elle s'agitait quelque peu. Dans ces moments, le nom de Jacob revenait souvent. Je savais que ce genre de cauchemar ne disparaitrait jamais totalement de son esprit, mais j'avouais que je n'étais jamais rassuré de la voir si fragile. J'avais l'impression de la retrouver il y a quelques temps en arrière et ça me terrifiait. Dans ces cas là, je me blottissais contre elle et la serrais dans mes bras, lui montrant que j'étais là et qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur. Elle se détendait pratiquement instantanément et elle reprenait un sommeil paisible.

Puis, d'autres soirs, ses rêves semblaient peupler d'amour. Elle soupirait mon prénom alors que ses lèvres filtraient des '' je t'aime'' interminables. Ces nuits là étaient mes préférées. Je peuplais ses songes et rien que pour ça, je voulais crier combien j'étais heureux.

Ce soir n'était pas une exception. Je me doutais qu'après la pratiquement nuit blanche que nous venions de passer, ses rêves allaient être plutôt doux. Elle soupirait sans cesse et cherchait souvent un contact avec mon corps. Je ne m'en plaignais nullement. J'en profitais même pour m'approcher un maximum d'elle afin de respirer ses cheveux et de profiter de sa chaleur.

Lorsque j'arrivais devant le réfrigérateur, je soupirai devant le vide évident de ce dernier. Il y aurait des chauves-souris qui sortiraient de ce truc que cela ne m'étonnerait même pas. Elle n'avait pas fait les courses de puis combien de jours au juste ? Cela dit, rien d'étonnant sachant que ces derniers jours, Bella était plus souvent chez moi que chez elle

Je refermai le frigo et m'avançai vers ma veste pour aller chercher mon porte feuille et mon téléphone. J'allais franchir la porte lorsque je fis demi-tour. J'attrapai un petit post-it sur la table basse et écrivis un mot rapide à Bella pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète si elle se réveillait entre temps. Je le mis sur l'oreiller à ses côtés et posai mes lèvres sur son front avant de me détacher et de sortir de l'appartement, souriant au possible. Heureux, en forme et amoureux.

Lorsque j'arrivais au rez-de-chaussée, je sortis rapidement dans la rue, percutant sans faire attention un homme, au vue de sa musculature.

-**Excusez-moi. **Soufflai-je sans vraiment y faire attention, alors que je reprenais ma route d'un pas décidé.

-**Pas de quoi. **Pus-je juste le temps d'entendre.

…

POVB.

J'avais l'impression de n'avoir dormi qu'à peine deux heures. Un coup d'œil au réveil me confirma qu'en effet je n'avais dormi que deux heures. Je soupirai et me retournai, pensant trouver les bras réconfortant d'Edward près de moi, mais au lieu de ça, une place vide était à mes côtés.

Je me levai sur un coude, ouvrant et fermant les yeux plusieurs fois pour me réveiller pleinement et sourit devant la petite note d'Edward.

_Parti chercher de quoi rassasier ton appétit d'ogre. _

_Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je reviens vite. _

_Profite de mon absence pour te reposer tu vas en avoir besoin._

_Je t'aime. E_

Le post-it à la main, je me levai fébrilement, manque de sommeil oblige, et m'apprêtai à aller aux toilettes lorsque la sonnette de l'appartement retentit. Je souris en pensant qu'il avait du oublier de prendre les clés avant de partir. Je me précipitai jusqu'à la porte et commençai à l'ouvrir, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

-**Tu sais Edward, si tu veux me faire plaisir jusqu'au bout encore faut-il que tu ne me... **Ma phrase mourut dans ma gorge lorsque mon regard prit enfin connaissance de la personne devant moi. Ce n'était pas Edward.

…

POVE

-**Dites moi, vous allez nourrir la moitié d'un pays avec tout ce que vous prenez monsieur. **Je relevai les yeux vers la vendeuse et lui souris.

-**Heu... Je… J'arrive pas à me décider sur ce qu'elle aimera le plus donc...**

**-Je comprends. C'est une petite gourmande n'est-ce pas ? **Elle me jeta un petit regard amusé avant de continuer de remplir les petits sacs de viennoiseries.

-**C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. **Ris-je en repensant à Bella ces derniers jours. Elle mangeait bien et prenait des couleurs. Elle était de plus en plus belle.

-**Votre petite amie a beaucoup de chance d'avoir un homme qui pense un peu à son estomac. **Elle renifla avant de secouer la tête dépitée.-**C'est une denrée beaucoup trop rare de nos jours. **Elle jeta un œil vers l'arrière boutique où un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années était entrain de pétrir une pâte. Je compris tout de suite qu'elle parlait de son mari et sourit plus grandement.

Elle fourra tous les petits sacs dans un grand sachet et me tendit le tout.-**Voilà, ça vous fera dix neuf dollars et vingt cinq cents. **Me sourit-elle.

-**Oh heu oui... Vous êtes sûre ? Ça me paraît bien peu en comparaison de...**

**-Ne vous en faites pas. C'est un cadeau de la maison. **Elle me fit un clin d'œil et que je ne pus que sourire d'avantage. Cette vieille dame était adorable. Je lui tendis un billet de vingt rapidement avant de prendre le sachet pleins de viennoiseries françaises, toutes plus bonnes les unes que les autres.

-**Gardez la monnaie.**

**-Bonne journée. **Rit-elle en voyant que je courrais presque vers la sortie. J'étais trop pressé de la retrouver. Ses bras me manquaient déjà.

-**Merci à vous aussi madame. **Mais j'étais déjà dehors, marchant d'un pas vif vers l'immeuble.

Mon téléphone vibra subitement dans ma poche. Je tentai de l'attraper rapidement sans faire tomber le sac sur le sol et le portai à l'oreille.

-**Allo ? **

**-Edward ? C'est moi... Emmett... **

…

POVEmmett.

-**Edward ? C'est Emmett. **Je repris mon souffle tandis que je m'engageai dans la circulation encore fluide des rues de New-York.

-**Hey Em' ! Que me vaut ton appel de si bon matin ? **Je déglutis avant de tourner à l'angle d'une rue.

-**Ecoute mec, ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire mais...**

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **Me coupa t-il inquiet. Putain ! Comment j'allais m'en sortir ? ! Merde !

-**Ecoute, je viens d'apprendre un truc et je... Merde ! Fais chier ! **Jurai-je en tapant mon volant.

…

POVE.

(- New Moon The Score - 'I Need You')

-**Viens en au fait Emmett. **J'étais dans les escaliers pour monter jusqu'à l'appartement de Bella. L'appel de mon frère m'inquiétait et j'accélérai le pas en sentant l'angoisse monter en moi. J'entendais à sa voix que ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle et j'avais un putain de sentiment de panique qui s'insufflait au fond de mes tripes.

-**Pour faire simple, je viens de découvrir que... **J'arrivai sur le palier de chez Bella et m'arrêtai net à quelques mètres de chez elle. Sa porte était ouverte alors qu'un mec se tenait devant Bella. Il avait les cheveux courts noirs et il devait mesurer un bon mètre quatre vingt cinq. Je fronçai les sourcils alors que je m'approchai d'un pas hésitant. Les secondes passaient et mon esprit s'assombrissait. J'entendais Emmett soupirer à l'autre bout du fil, puis le visage de Bella apparut clairement devant moi. Elle avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux brillants, surprise au possible. Lorsqu'elle m'entendit arriver, elle tourna le visage vers moi alors que le type en fit autant. Ses yeux hurlèrent la douleur. Mon souffle se coupa, ma vision se troubla.

-**Jacob est vivant. **Emmett et moi venions de murmurer ses mots en même temps. Je lâchai le sac de pâtisserie qui s'écroula sur le sol, à l'instar de mon bonheur qui venait d'éclater en mille morceaux.

…

POVB.

Jacob est vivant. Jacob est vivant.

Mon dieu... Jacob était en vie.

...

**Pssss ! psss ! Vous oubliez pas la bulle ? ^^**

**La suite très vite ! **

**R&L**


	31. Chapter 30

**Bonsoir !**

**Enfin de retour avec la suite tant attendu... Je me suis faite désirée pas vrai ? ^^**

**Réponses aux non-inscrites, **

**Pat., Merci beaucoup.. Et oui. Jacob est bien vivant ! Je crois que pas mal de monde est resté sur le cul pour le coup, mais il est là ! mdr A très vite ! Gros bisous.**

**Anne-laure, je te remercie non seulement pour ton indulgence mais pour ton temps aussi. Ta review m'a fait très plaisir. Voilà enfin la suite. Merci encore. Bisous. **

**lilia68, le "mort vivant" ? mdr Tu sais que j'ai des Jacobiennes parmis mes lectrices ?^^ Je leur fais un coucou d'ailleurs.. hihi. Bon, je crois que la réponse à tes questions arrive. Gros bisous et encore merci ! **

**edwardbellaamour, merci d'avoir pris le temps de tout lire ma fiction. Dis moi si la suite te plait .. Gros bisous. A bientôt ;)**

POVB.

(New moon the score- I need you)

J'avais toujours eu une vision de la vie bien à moi. Cette perspective de pouvoir changer son destin par un claquement de doigt m'avait toujours fasciné. Je me disais que rien n'était jamais figé et que l'on pouvait, à n'importe quel moment, changer le cours des choses. J'y croyais dur comme fer et encore aujourd'hui j'y croyais. La simple idée de pouvoir prendre les différentes étapes de ma vie en main et de remettre toutes ses convictions en question me rassurait. Je m'étais toujours sentie libre grâce à cela parce que je me disais que rien n'était défini et que je pouvais toujours être maître de mon destin, de mes sentiments et de mes choix.

Pourtant, à ce moment précis, lorsque Jacob se tenait face à moi, j'étais effrayée. Je n'étais plus maîtresse de mon destin. Je me sentais comme prisonnière d'un passé qui refaisait surface et je me sentais oppressée par ce sentiment de culpabilité et de chagrin. Il était mort... Jacob était censé être mort. Et encore une fois, un seul mot criait dans ma tête comme un coup de tonnerre le soir d'une tempête. Je retenais mon souffle et serrais les poings... _Vivant. Jacob était vivant. _

**-Bella. **Lorsque ce simple son franchit ses lèvres, une larme coula sur ma joue. Jacob était bel et bien vivant. Se tenant fièrement devant moi, malgré ses épaules quelques peu voutées et sa perte de poids évidente. Il restait là, sans oser bouger. Et bien que son regard criait à l'inquiétude, la première impression qui me vint en tête fut qu'il n'avait pas changé. Toujours le même, si ce n'était que ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus longs que quelques mois plutôt et qu'il semblait épuisé.

Il fit un pas dans ma direction mais s'arrêta lorsque l'on entendit des bruits dans le couloir.

Je savais qui c'était. Je savais qu'il devait rentrer dans peu de temps parce que c'était dans la normalité des choses. Edward était mon petit-ami maintenant. Il était parti il y a quelques minutes de cela pour m'acheter un somptueux petit-déjeuner. Il voulait me faire plaisir et jouir encore un peu de notre temps ensemble, heureux et insouciant.

Une autre larme coula sur ma joue tandis que je continuais de le voir avancer. Ses pas ralentirent. Il approchait si doucement... Comme s'il voulait comprendre la situation. Il tenait son téléphone dans une main alors que dans l'autre, les vestiges de ce qui aurait du être un merveilleux petit déjeuner gisaient encore. Précieusement emballés.

Je serrai les poings de nouveau jusqu'à ressentir une légère douleur me rappelant que je n'étais pas entrain de rêver et je déglutis. Un cauchemar. C'était un cauchemar. Pourtant, lorsque le prénom de Jacob sortit des lèvres d'Edward, je compris que ce n'était pas mon imagination. Tout était bien réel. Trop peut-être. Parce qu'au moment où le sac que tenait Edward tomba sur le sol, ma vision se brouilla, mon cœur se brisa, et tout devint sombre, brumeux. L'obscurité m'envahit brusquement. J'eus juste le temps d'entendre mon prénom venant des deux hommes qui avaient réellement compté pour moi, avant que la nuit ne m'emporte et que la douleur ne s'arrête, ne laissant la place qu'au vide et à la confusion.

…

POVE.

(Andrew Bells-In my veins)

C'était un cauchemar. Ma pire hantise venait de se réaliser. J'allais perdre Bella. J'allais la perdre parce que Jacob était un putain de mort vivant. _Non ! Merde pas ça ! _

Mon cœur s'était brisé à l'instant même où j'avais compris la situation. Je ne rivalisais pas contre l'amour de sa vie. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à pleinement l'oublier et mes foutues déclarations n'y changeraient jamais rien. _Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas en enfer ? _

Je sentais ma tête bourdonner et j'avais la sale impression de m'être pris un camion en pleine figure tellement la douleur était intense. Je ne parlais même pas de mon corps. Je me sentais subitement comme une coquille vide. Un putain de cœur errant, sans but ultime maintenant qu'on venait de lui prendre la seule chose qui lui importait vraiment. Pourtant Bella me regardait. Elle me regardait moi et je sentais son corps crier combien elle était perdue. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras. J'avais envie de la rassurer. Mais j'en étais incapable... Jacob était vivant.

**-Edward, Hey Edward ! T'es encore là ? Il se passe quoi ? **La voix d'Emmett me fit revenir à la réalité. Je clignai des yeux et repris correctement le téléphone en main. Ma bouche s'ouvrit pour tenter d'articuler une phrase, pourtant rien ne sortit. Je n'y arrivais pas.

**-Je... Je... **Au moment où j'allais parler, les yeux de Bella devinrent vitreux. Elle devint subitement blanche et son corps se raidit. Je lâchai le téléphone sur le sol en la voyant s'écrouler et m'avançai rapidement jusqu'à elle lorsque je la vis tomber... Mais Jacob fut plus rapide. Il la rattrapa et l'entoura de ses bras.

-**Bella. **Tentai-je avant que le son de ma voix ne meurt dans ma gorge. Lorsque j'arrivais près d'eux, un long frisson me gagna. Je serrai la mâchoire et regardai Jacob, assis sur le sol, tenant MA Bella dans ses bras. La colère prit le pas sur la douleur. Ce n'était pas à lui d'être là. Il avait perdu sa chance. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il était revenu mais honnêtement je n'en avais rien à faire.

-**Lâche-la ! **Crachai-je en le poussant légèrement pour prendre sa place. Il me regarda surpris alors que je soulevais le petit corps de Bella dans mes bras. Je poussai la porte d'un pied et avançai jusqu'au canapé pour la poser dessus. Je sentais la présence inerte de Jacob derrière moi, mais encore une fois, je n'en avais rien à faire. Seule Bella comptait. Tout ça était beaucoup trop pour elle. Elle souffrait. Elle souffrait plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Et je n'étais qu'un putain de con de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Lorsqu'elle fut installée sur le canapé, une de mes mains remonta dans ses cheveux. J'étais inquiet pour elle. Énormément. Parce que je commençais à la connaître. Elle devait probablement être entrain de se blâmer pour ce qui était entrain d'arriver. Et je... Je ne voulais pas de ça... Je voulais qu'elle n'y pense pas et qu'elle revienne à elle. Peu importe ce que cela impliquait.

Mon pouce traça le contour de sa mâchoire tandis que mon autre main dégageait quelques mèches flottant sur son front. Je voulais m'approcher et la prendre dans mes bras. Je voulais l'embrasser et lui dire combien je l'aimais. Mais la seule chose dont j'avais été capable était de m'approcher de son oreille. Son odeur me percuta et mon cœur se serra un peu plus. Elle allait me manquer, mais il fallait que je la rassure. C'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire.

-**Tout ira bien mon amour... Tout ira bien. **Murmurai-je alors que je fermais les yeux, retenant une larme de douleur.

-**Je peux savoir qui tu es ? **Surgit subitement la voix de Jacob devant moi. Je relevai doucement le regard et le fixai froidement.

-**Edward. **

-**Edward ? Et tu es ? **Me redemanda t-il. Je ne répondis rien. Je savais ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais je n'étais pas sûr de ce que Bella voulais que je dise.-**Ok. Je vois que tu n'es pas capable de répondre à ma question donc je vais la reformuler. Qui est-elle pour toi ? **Reprit-il sèchement en montrant Bella du doigt. Je déglutis, reportant mon regard sur le doux visage de ma Bella avant de serrer la mâchoire et de répondre d'une voix neutre.

-**Tout. Elle est tout pour moi. **Mes yeux fixaient Bella avec tout l'amour qu'elle m'inspirait, mais mon corps exprimait quand à lui la fureur que je ressentais. J'étais en colère. Je ne voulais pas la perdre et ça me bouffait littéralement de le savoir vivant. Parce que c'était ce que cela signifiait. J'allais la perdre.

-**Et merde. **Je relevais le regard vers Jacob pour constater qu'il se passait une main sur le visage nerveusement. -**Tu te rends compte qu'on a un problème ? **Me demanda t-il après un moment.

-**Un problème ? **

-**On est amoureux de la même femme. **Cette simple phrase eut le don de me rendre fou de rage. Je me relevai pour toiser Jacob alors que mes phalanges blanchissaient sous ma force.

-**Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? **Il prit la même posture que moi. Son corps s'approcha du mien et un regard de défi envahit son visage.

-**Que je vais tout faire pour la récupérer. **

-**Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ? **J'avais envie de le cogner. J'avais envie d'expulser d'une façon ou d'une autre toute cette colère qui s'infiltrait en moi par vague fulgurante.

-**Et tu comptes m'en empêcher comment ? Bella était avec moi bien avant de te connaître. **La jalousie. La jalousie me rendait dingue. C'était la première fois que je ressentais réellement ce sentiment dévastateur. Je relevais le poing, me préparant à asséner le premier coup.

-**T'étais mort ! Elle est passée à autre chose ! **Crachais-je alors que mon poing me démangeait toujours.

-**Avec un minable dans ton genre ? **Il esquissa un sourire moqueur et arrogant.-**J'ai pas trop de soucis à me faire. Ça va être un jeu d'enfant. **Ce fut la phrase de trop. Mon poing remonta jusqu'à son visage et je lui assénai le premier coup. Sa tête bougea sur le côté sous la force de l'impact. Une goutte de sang sortit de son nez mais Jacob ne broncha pas. Il encaissa le coup avec un sourire mauvais avant de me rendre mon coup au centuple. Mais je ne ressentais déjà plus la douleur. J'étais beaucoup trop pris dans ma fureur.

Alors je recommençais à frapper. Encore et encore. Je frappais avec toutes mes forces, toute ma colère. Je repensais à tout ce qu'avait subit Bella depuis sa soit disant mort. Toutes les personnes qu'il avait fait souffrir directement ou indirectement. Je frappais parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait le droit de revenir comme ça avec l'intention de me reprendre Bella. Je frappais parce que j'étais anéanti. Je frappais parce que j'étais effrayé. J'étais effrayé des jours qui allaient suivre. J'étais effrayé des choix qu'avaient à faire Bella. Et j'étais effrayé parce que, malgré tout le chemin que nous avions parcouru Bella et moi, si elle devait faire un choix, et que ce choix ne soit pas moi... Je n'aurais pas d'autre solution que de la laisser partir. Je l'aimais beaucoup trop pour la rendre malheureuse. Alors c'était ce que j'allais faire... Mais pas avant de m'être battu pour elle. Il était évident que j'allais me battre. Quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas m'effacer et risquer de la perdre sans tenter quelques choses. Alors, je continuais de frapper et de recevoir des coups sans broncher.

…

POVB

Le bruit d'un verre cassé me fit rouvrir les yeux. Je grimaçai sous la douleur lancinante dans ma tête et plissai le front aux souvenirs flous qui remontaient. Jacob devant moi, Edward arrivant. Douleur, inquiétude, peur... Que des sentiments dont j'étais l'unique responsable. Et je me détestais tellement pour ça.

Un nouveau fracas me fit sursauter. Je me relevai sur un coude et ouvris de grands yeux lorsque je compris d'où venait tout ce bruit. Edward et Jacob étaient entrain de se battre au beau milieu du séjour. Malgré mon incapacité habituelle à reprendre rapidement possession de mes moyens, je me relevai brusquement et m'approchai les deux mains devant moi.

-**Arrêtez ! Hey ! Stop ! Stop ! **Mais ils n'entendaient rien.

J'attrapai mes cheveux entre mes poings. Tout tournait autour de moi. J'étais en colère, triste, désorientée, frustrée et lamentablement faible. Je voyais les deux hommes que j'aimais le plus au monde se battre comme des chiffonniers et j'étais incapable de faire ou de dire quoique ce soit. Mon cœur se tordait à chaque coup porté et ma respiration semblait confuse.

-**Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! **Je tentai un geste vers eux, chose que j'aurais du penser à deux fois, car je reçus un coup dans mon geste et m'écroulais sur le sol. Une main se porta automatiquement à mon arcade touchée alors que je restais bouche ouverte devant la goutte de sang perlant sur le bout de mon doigt. Je fermai les yeux, tentant de reprendre mes esprits tandis que je reculais d'un pas. Mon corps avait du mal à me porter, la vue du sang n'aidant en rien.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas.

-**Merde ! **J'eus juste le temps de voir Emmett arriver rapidement jusqu'aux garçons.

Il les sépara et retint chacun d'eux d'une main sur leurs torses. Malgré les larmes qui obscurcissaient mes yeux, je pouvais voir la rage sur le visage d'Emmett alors qu'il tentait de garder le contrôle. Sa mâchoire était serrée et ses yeux vagabondaient entre les deux hommes.-**Putain non mais vous êtes malades ! **Il toisa d'abord son frère.-**Espèce d'abruti ! T'aurais pu blesser Bella. C'est ça que tu voulais ? **Edward regarda dans ma direction. Une vague de surprise prit possession de son visage lorsqu'il vit le mien strié de larmes et mon arcade quelque peu amochée. Il baissa les yeux honteux avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux. Jacob allait se reculer de la poigne d'Emmett mais ce dernier renforça sa prise pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-**Quand à toi Black, tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas en service, parce que je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde à te coffrer et enfin avoir les explications que j'attends !**

**-Tu ne peux rien contre moi. **

-**T'en es sûr ? **Rugit Emmett en le toisant de toute sa hauteur. Jacob hésita une seconde. Son regard voyagea vers moi tandis qu'il finit par se détendre et s'éloigner d'Emmett.

Je restais pour ma part, plantée à ma place, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Mon arcade me faisait mal, je sentais encore l'odeur du sang et j'avoue que je n'étais pas sûre d'être capable de marcher.

-**Bella... **Tenta Edward en s'avançant. Je levai une main devant moi alors que ma colère prenait le dessus.

-**Non ! **Le coupai-je d'une voix cinglante.-**Pas de Bella ! Je peux pas ! J'en peux plus, je... Edward, regardez-vous. **

Ma voix trembla à cette s'approcha à son tour mais ma colère m'aveugla une nouvelle fois et je plantai mes yeux dans les siens.

-**Toi ! Toi ! **Je serrai la mâchoire, incapable de m'exprimer correctement.-**Je… Comment tu peux me faire ça ? Je te croyais mort ! Putain t'étais mort ! **Il baissa la tête alors que j'eus le temps d'apercevoir sa tristesse et sa déception.-**Tu... Tu me dois des explications. Tu... Comment t'as pu... **Ma voix s'entrecoupait entre deux sanglots. J'étais en colère mais j'étais aussi confuse et encore sous le choc.

Je tournai ensuite mon attention vers Edward et repris toujours autant rageuse.-**Quand à toi ! Espèce d'idiot ! Tu disais m'aimer ! **Hurlai-je.

-**Bella je... C'est le cas. **Sa voix était rauque et je sentais également sa détresse dans son intonation.

-**Ah oui ? Alors tu crois qu'en te comportant de cette manière tu me le prouves ? Merde Edward ! Pourquoi ? **

Il baissa à son tour le visage pour fixer ses pieds. Je me radoucis petit à petit, la peine de toute cette histoire me submergeant constamment. Ma voix enraillée se fit une nouvelle fois entendre et je savais que ce que j'allais dire n'allait pas leur plaire.-**Ecoutez moi. Je sais qu'on ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça... Et... Et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que je suis la première touchée par cet horrible cauchemar. **Je vis le regard de Jacob changer encore. La douleur avait fait place à la culpabilité. **Mais je suis totalement perdue... Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire et... **Les larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler. Je les voyais. Tous les deux. Leurs silhouettes massives passaient au travers de mes larmes ne rendant la douleur dans ma poitrine que plus réelle. Et je souffrais. Beaucoup. Plus que de raison.

**-Bella ? **Je tournai subitement les yeux vers ma meilleure amie et laissai échapper une fois de plus mes larmes trop lourdes.

-**Alice. **Soupirai-je la voix tremblante.-**T'es là ? **

-**Bella ma chérie. Bien sûr que je suis là. **Elle s'approcha de moi précautionneusement. L'inquiétude se lisait clairement dans son regard. Elle tenta un léger sourire avant de poser une main sur mon épaule. Son étreinte était apaisante. C'était une voix sûre et chaleureuse. Une amie sur qui j'avais toujours pu compter. Elle représentait mon point d'ancrage dans toute cette histoire. Mon équilibre. Je savais qu'elle serait là pour moi.

-**Viens... **Elle jeta un petit regard vers son frère puis vers Jake et sourit faiblement avant de placer son bras autour de mes épaules et d'amorcer le chemin vers le canapé. Je réalisais alors que je n'étais pas une bonne amie. Elle était encore une fois là pour moi. Elle venait me réconforter tandis que je venais probablement de briser le cœur de son frère. J'étais une personne égoïste et horrible. Je ne la méritais pas.

-**Attends... **Lui soufflai-je finalement. Je détachai sa main de mon épaule et tournai mon regard vers les garçons. Emmett s'était éloigné d'eux mais restait néanmoins à bonne distance au cas où.

Edward, pour sa part, avait les yeux brillants. Il restait stoïque mais je voyais bien la tempête qui faisait rage en lui. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas franchir les quelques mètres me séparant de lui pour tenter par tous les miracles de lui demander pardon.

Puis mes yeux se portèrent sur Jacob.

Il avait la mâchoire serrée et je voyais la culpabilité de plus en plus forte dans son regard. J'aurais voulu effacer cette ridule sur son front. J'aurais voulu lui sourire et lui dire que tout irait bien. J'aurais voulu être, à cet instant précis, une autre personne. Une personne qui ne ferait pas autant de mal autour d'elle, une personne qui serait capable de choisir... Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

-**Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. **Dis-je à Jacob en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il acquiesça et s'approcha de moi. Edward resta quand à lui à sa place. Il semblait gêné et me regardait hésitant. Je lui fis un petit sourire, tentant de lui montrer que mes sentiments pour lui étaient toujours là, bien que j'étais confuse.

-**Allez dans la chambre. **Murmura Alice.-**Vous serez plus tranquille. **Je tournai mon visage vers elle. Son regard était impassible alors qu'elle regardait son frère.-**On vous attend ici. **Finit-elle alors qu'elle allait s'assoir dans le canapé. Je soupirai avant de me passer une main dans les cheveux. Je marchai d'un pas fébrile jusqu'à ma chambre, Jacob sur les talons.

-**Jacob ! **La voix d'Emmett tonna à nos côtés. Jake se tourna vers lui hésitant.-**N'oublie pas qu'il faut qu'on parle nous aussi. **Son regard était dur et froid. Je ne reconnaissais pas Emmett. Il semblait être quelqu'un d'autre et c'était déstabilisant, presque effrayant. Jake acquiesça simplement avant de recommencer à me suivre.

Lorsque j'entrai dans ma chambre, le calme ambiant me rassura un peu. J'étais dans mon univers. C'était le mien. Pas celui de Jacob et moi, pas celui d'Edward et moi... Non c'était juste le mien. Un lieu neutre. J'avançai vers mon lit pour m'y assoir sous l'œil distant de Jake. Il restait près de la porte et regardait autour de lui.

-**C'est différent. **Souffla-t-il après de longues secondes.

-**Différent ? **Redemandai-je ne voyant pas ce qu'il entendait par là.

-**Ouais... Tu as toujours eu du goût dans la déco. Notre chambre était dans les mêmes ton-**Je me raidis en entendant la référence à notre vie d'avant, mais Jacob ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué parce qu'il continuait de parler, comme si de rien était. -**Mais j'avoue que cette déco est différente. Plus mature, plus personnelle. **

**-Il a bien fallu que j'avance. **Soupirai-je en détournant le regard. Je l'entendis souffler avant de le voir s'approcher de moi. Il s'assit à mes côtés, gardant une distance relative entre nous. Il posa ses mains à plat sur ses cuisses et sembla méditer ses paroles quelques secondes.

(Into the dark- (Piano music)-Sebastian Larsson)

-**Je... Je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé. **Je secouai la tête, lâchant un rire amer tandis qu'une nouvelle fois la colère revint jusqu'à mes lèvres. Il fallait que cela sorte.

-**Tu regrettes ? Tu regrettes ? Co... Je peux pas croire ce que j'entends. **Mes mots se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je me levai subitement, faisant les cent pas alors que je tremblais de tout mes membres.-**Je t'ai vu mourir devant moi Jacob ! Tu gisais dans ton sang ! A mes pieds ! Tu étais allongé sur cette putain de table. T'étais mort et... Tu t'imagines ce que j'ai pu ressentir ? Tu t'es mis à ma place ? **

**-Bella, j'avais pas le choix. J'ai du faire ce qu'il me demandait et je...**

**-Non Jacob ! J'essaie de comprendre ! J'essaie vraiment mais j'avoue que j'y arrive pas. Tu ne sais pas par quoi je suis passée après t'avoir cru mort ! **

**- Alors dis-moi ! **Il se leva à son tour et m'attrapa les mains pour que je m'immobilise.-**Parle moi Bella. Défoule-toi. Engueule-moi... Mais ne me fuis pas. Je t'en supplie. Ne me repousse pas. **Ses yeux se fermèrent. Je voyais qu'il luttait contre les larmes et je ne pus faire autrement que de baisser la tête. C'était trop dur pour moi. Mes yeux regardèrent pendant quelques secondes ses mains sur les miennes. La chaleur de sa poigne me ramena à quelques mois en arrière. Tout allait bien pour nous avant. J'étais amoureuse de lui. J'étais heureuse avec lui mais... Il avait tout gâché. Je retirai mes mains des siennes et m'éloignai de son corps, de son souvenir. Je m'obstinais à ne pas vouloir le regarder. Je n'étais pas prête à lui faire face. Je retournai m'assoir sur le bord du lit et d'une voix à peine audible, je me mis à parler.

-**J'ai arrêté de m'alimenter pendant plusieurs mois... **Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure. Je subissais mes paroles, tout ce que j'avais ressenti pendant cette période remontait par vague et une larme coula une fois de plus sur ma joue. Le lit à mes côtés bougea. Je fermai les yeux en sentant le corps de Jacob si proche du mien.

Autrefois, j'aurais eu un immense sourire. Aujourd'hui, je m'enfermais dans mes doutes.

Je sentis le bout de son doigt recueillir la goutte d'eau salée, mais bien vite je me reculai à son contact. Je n'étais pas encore prête pour ça. C'était trop douloureux.

-**Je ne parlais plus, je ne riais plus. **La douleur me sembla encore si vivace. Je me revoyais à cette époque. Je ressentais encore chaque larme couler, chaque soupire souffler, chaque putain de compression dans ma poitrine.-**J'avais l'impression qu'on avait pris mon cœur et qu'on me le broyait un peu plus chaque jour.** Je n'osais pas le regarder. Une main remonta jusqu'à ma poitrine. Je contractai le poing contre mon vêtement en tentant désespérément d'apaiser ce gouffre que je sentais refaire surface.

-**Bella... **J'entendais la torture dans sa voix, mais déjà je secouai la tête, lui intimant le silence.

-**L... Laisse-moi finir... Il… Il faut que tu saches. **Je relevai lentement les yeux jusqu'à son visage. Un énième pincement au cœur me submergea en rencontrant la chaleur de son regard. Il était si identique... C'était exactement le même qu'il y avait quelques mois. Ses cheveux noirs comme du charbon, le plissement sur son front lorsqu'il était contrarié, ses légères pattes d'oies à chaque extrémité de ses yeux. Cette fossette sur son menton. Oui, il était identique. Mais moi je ne l'étais plus.

En le voyant là, réellement devant moi. Lorsque je réalisais enfin qu'il était vivant. Toujours constitué de chair et d'os... Son cœur battait toujours... Il était en vie... Et bien que je fusse consciente de cela, il me manquait quelque chose.

Mon cœur ne s'emballait plus de la même façon. Je ressentais encore cette lueur entre nous, mais quelque chose s'était brisé. Était-ce notre amitié ? Était-ce nous ?

Je me passai une main dans les cheveux, j'aspirais une grande inspiration et je repris finalement. La douleur n'était en rien allégée, mais je voulais lui dire ce que j'avais vécu. Je voulais qu'il sache tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait. Je voulais m'exorciser de ma peine et enfin pouvoir avancer. Regarder droit devant moi. Ce n'était peut-être pas correct envers lui. Surtout que je ne savais toujours pas par quoi il était passé, mais je ressentais ce besoin de parler.

-**Je m'enfermais complètement dans mon monde et ma douleur. **Il baissa les yeux alors qu'il soupirait.-**Les jours après ta mort - **Je grimaçai en repensant à ces moments - **ont été les plus durs de toute ma vie. J'ai cru que je ne m'en remettrais jamais. J'ai littéralement pété les plombs. Alice tentait tous les jours ****de me sortir de ma douleur mais... C'était trop dur. **Je me passai une main sur les yeux, ressuyant les larmes trop lourdes et reniflai bruyamment. Mes yeux naviguaient dans son regard. Je tentais de lui montrer à quel point j'avais souffert. À quel point sa décision de m'abandonner avait détruite une partie de moi. Il se pinça les lèvres avant de remonter une main jusqu'à mon visage. Ses doigts tremblaient et son souffle chaud se répercuta contre mes joues. Je sentais sa proximité et j'avais encore cette impression d'être dans une dimension parallèle. Jacob ne pouvait pas être là. Ce n'était pas possible.

Puis ses doigts effleurèrent ma joue. Mon cœur s'accéléra, je laissas retomber mes mains sur mes cuisses et continuai de me noyer dans son regard qui m'était si familier. Son index traça la rondeur de ma joue, le contour de ma mâchoire. La sensation de brûlure dans ma poitrine se calma petit à petit alors qu'il posait sa main complètement sur ma joue. De nouveau la chaleur de son étreinte m'irradia. Ça aurait pu être comme autrefois, mais... J'avais encore cette sensation qu'il manquait quelque chose. Je me sentais en sécurité oui, je me sentais plus sereine et apaisée, c'était une réalité, mais l'étincelle ne me donnait plus la chair de poule comme avant, je n'avais plus ce feu dans mon regard et surtout, je n'étais plus persuadée de notre futur. Je crois que pour être honnête, l'étincelle s'était éteinte. Mais oserais-je me l'avouer ? Non. Je ne pouvais pas nous faire ça. Je ne pouvais pas rayer toutes ses années d'amour avec cet homme d'un seul geste.

-**Bella... Je... Je suis désolé. **Sa voix me ramena au moment présent. Je laissai aller ma joue contre sa paume et fermai les yeux à la sensation.-**J'en ai souffert moi aussi. Si tu savais par quoi je suis passé. **

**-Pourquoi Jake ? **

**-C'est une longue histoire. **Je rouvris les yeux sur son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Instinctivement, je voulus me reculer.

**-J'ai besoin de savoir. **Lâchai-je d'une petite voix. Il lâcha ma joue et baissa la tête. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et ce n'était pas sans me rappeler un autre homme. Edward...

-**D'accord...**Il me regarda, ses yeux fixant les miens pendant de longues secondes. Il dut trouver d'une façon ou d'une autre la réponse qu'il cherchait car son regard s'assombrit alors qu'il se mit à regarder un point fixe devant lui.-**Quand je suis entré chez Volturi&Corp, je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce qui allait arriver. J'étais parti pour aider à exporter une cargaison de tissu précieux depuis la Thaïlande. C'était la première fois que je partais si loin. Ma première mission. J'étais à la fois excité et anxieux. Excité parce que je savais qu'après ce voyage, ils décideraient de mon sort au sein de l'entreprise. Tu te souviens qu'il voulait me promouvoir au rang de directeur de leur infrastructure secondaire à New-York. **J'acquiesçai, alors que je me souvenais de l'excitation dans lequel il avait été lorsqu'il l'avait appris.-**C'était le job en or. Je ne pouvais pas rater ça. Surtout que j'avais décidé de te demander en mariage à cette époque. **Nous nous fixâmes une seconde, moi retenant mon souffle, lui cherchant quelque chose dans mon regard. Je restais pourtant impassible. Mais ce n'était qu'en surface.

-**Et anxieux, **continua-t-il après un moment, **parce que je n'étais jamais parti aussi loin de toi. **Cette fois, je baissai les yeux et regardai mes mains.- **Arrivé là bas, j'ai été traité comme un prince. Hôtel de luxe, voiture avec chauffeur et tout le tralalala. J'étais troublé par toutes ses attentions mais je me prêtais au jeu. Volontiers même. Qui ne le ferait pas ? **Je voyais qu'il essayait de gagner du temps. Mais pourquoi ? Était-ce si moche ?

**-En réalité, Volturi&Corp représentait pour moi plus qu'une entreprise. Quand je suis arrivé en Thaïlande, la misère dans laquelle les gens vivaient m'a littéralement révulsé. Lorsque j'ai visité l'atelier de découpe des tissus, je me suis finalement dit que grâce à nous, ils avaient un travail et peut-être une vie bien plus confortable. Je nous faisais passer pour les gentils alors qu'au final... Toute cette gentillesse était pourrie. Mais je préférais me voiler la face. J'étais conscient des conditions insalubres dans lesquelles ils travaillaient. Mais déjà, l'argent avait commencé à me corrompre. Je me taisais et je tentais par tous les moyens de me dire que c'était toujours mieux que de ne rien avoir du tout pour eux. En y repensant aujourd'hui, je me fais honte. **

**-Ce premier voyage avait déjà commencé à me changer. À mon retour, les frères Volturi ont remarqué mon assouvissement totale à leur cause, que je me persuadais bonne. En voyant que je me taisais sur ce ****qui se passait de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, ils ont réitéré l'expérience. Ils m'ont donc renvoyé là bas. ****Plusieurs fois. **

**-Et chaque voyage, le même cinéma. L'argent, le service à n'importe quelle heure et ce sentiment de faire des choses bien... Alors que je continuais de voir tous ces gens travailler pendant des heures dans le froid et la misère, avec pour seul vêtement des tee-shirts et jeans craqués. Je me pavanais devant eux avec mon costume flambant neuf, tandis qu'eux avaient le visage tuméfié par les coups. **

**-Comment ?**

**-Tout le service de sécurité était américain. Je pense que certains abusaient certainement de leurs autorités. Et encore une fois, je voyais tout cela, mais je ne disais rien...Plus les semaines passaient, plus j'étais en charge de cargaison importante et spécifique. Jusqu'au jour où... **Il déglutit et je ne pus m'empêcher de poser ma main sur la sienne. Il me regarda et laissa son visage se fendre d'un léger sourire, qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Son sourire s'effaça et la peine reprit le dessus.-**Un des conteneurs a été mal harnaché. Lorsque la grue l'a soulevé pour le poser sur le bateau prévu au transport, une chaine a cédé. Le conteneur s'est fracassé sur le sol. Je me suis précipité pour voir les dégâts et je suis entré sans réfléchir dans le petit compartiment. Sous les étoffes, des sanglots interminables se sont fais entendre. **Mon cœur s'accéléra mais pour de mauvaises raisons j'en avais bien peur.**-Une petite main tentait de s'accrocher au abord du métal bouillant pour se relever, mais il s'est écroulé sur le sol. **

**-Il y avait trois garçons dans ce truc. Trois putains de gamins d'à peine douze ans. Ils étaient tellement maigres et... Ils étaient... J'ai appelé une ambulance et j'ai tenté de les sortir de là. Mais le temps qu'elle arrive ils étaient déjà... Morts. **Je voyais qu'il souffrait en repensant à tout ça. Ma main sur la sienne se resserra. Je caressai le dessus de sa peau avec mon pouce, je tentais de le rassurer, mais moi même j'étais désorientée par ses aveux.-**Je suis rentré aux Etats-Unis en gardant le silence sur toute cette histoire. Je n'ai rien dit et j'ai continué mon travail. **

**-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? **Murmurai-je malgré moi.

-**Je ne sais pas... La peur surement. Je savais les Volturis très influents. Je ne voulais pas risquer ma vie. Donc je continuais. Ils m'envoyaient toujours là-bas, et je tentais de ne pas penser à ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans ces conteneurs chaque fois que j'en voyais un. Mais les remords ont vite pris le dessus. J'ai commencé à me sentir minable, coupable et monstrueux. Je savais que rien ne pourrait effacer ce que j'avais laissé faire pendant tout ce temps. Mais je voulais essayer. **

**-Alors j'ai commencé à rassembler des preuves. Des photos, des conversations téléphoniques. Tout ce qui pourrait m'aider à arrêter ce massacre.**

Il se passa les mains devant le visage. J'avançai timidement jusqu'à lui et posai ma main sur son front, dégageant une ride trop présente. Symbole de sa douleur.-**Ils étaient tous tellement jeunes... Beaucoup trop jeune. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Ce que j'avais vu là bas m'avait complètement déboussolé et j'étais perdu. **Il finit par se calmer, ses mains se posant à plat sur ses cuisses.-**Alors j'ai rassemblé le dossier que j'avais réussi à confectionner et j'ai tout envoyé au FBI. Je l'ai fait en parfait anonymat mais allez savoir comment, ils ont réussi à me retrouver. Après quelques temps, j'ai compris que les Volturis avaient eu vent de ma trahison et avaient établis un contrat sur ma tête. Ils ne m'attaquaient pas ouvertement au sein de l'entreprise parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que l'on remonte jusqu'à eux. Heureusement, le FBI les avait déjà mis sur écoute avant que mes supposés patrons aient le temps de passer à l'action.**

Je voyais qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait me dire ou non. Ses paroles étaient quelque peu hésitantes

-**Finalement, pour me mettre hors de danger, l'agent Newman a mis en place une mise en scène. D'après eux c'était le seul moyen pour que je sois en sécurité. Mais surtout pour que TOI tu sois en sécurité. **Ses paroles étaient pleines de convictions mais j'entendais une colère sourde derrière son discours.

-**Je devais mourir, tué par un type cagoulé. **Il avait dit cela d'une traite. Je retins ma respiration et me tendis.-**Il avait prévu chaque moment, chaque détails. Connais-tu la ''toxifera'' Bella ? **Je fis non de la tête.-**C'est une substance extraite d'une liane d'Amazonie. Les indiens l'utilisaient pendant les périodes de chasse pour paralyser leur proie. Le principe était donc simple. On devait m'injecter cette substance cinq minutes avant l'arrivée de James. **Je me raidis en entendant ce nom. Jacob me regarda et se pencha vers moi.

-**Il ne te fera plus de mal... **Me souffla-t-il.

-**Co... Comment ? Est-ce que... **Je fronçai les sourcils, revoyant subitement la dernière fois où j'avais l'occasion de croiser James et me raidis.-**C'était toi ? Tu... Tu étais là ! Tu m'as sauvé... C'était... C'était toi. **Je tremblai de plus en plus fort. Les quelques larmes qui me restaient revenaient par vague.

-**Oui c'était moi... **Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et me regarda tristement. -**J'avais décidé de sortir de ta vie Bella. Je voulais vraiment le faire. Tu devais m'oublier parce que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien. Mais... L'agent Newman s'était associé à la police locale de la ville pour s'infiltrer dans les petits réseaux menés par les Volturis. Il avait donc mis leur chef de police dans la confidence en ce qui concernait ''ma fausse mort''. Personne d'autre ne devait être mis au courant. Il craignait une taupe dans les lieux. **

**-Où veux-tu en venir ? **Le coupai-je sentant mon rythme cardiaque battre une mesure folle.

-**J'avais rendez-vous avec le chef de police ce jour là pour détailler les plans de l'entreprise Volturi&Corps afin de leur facilité au mieux l'arrestation. Il devait attaquer deux jours après ou quelque chose comme ça. Je venais de garer la voiture de l'agent Newman et je m'apprêtais à sortir en tout anonymat- Il me déguisait pour que l'on ne me reconnaisse pas- lorsque je t'ai vu. Tu étais avec un grand brun. Vous parliez pendant un petit moment avant que je ne te vois partir seule. C'était ce type dans ton salon. Tu sais celui à la carrure de rugby man. **Je souris tristement en pensant à Emmett.

**-Je n'ai pas pu résister. Tout le manque de ton absence me revenait comme des gifles en pleine figure. Alors je t'ai suivi. Dans la rue, dans ce café...**Sa voix se durcit tandis que ses poings se resserraient.-**Quand j'ai vu James entrer dans le café, j'ai compris que je n'étais pas le seul à te suivre. Je suis resté dehors, te guettant à proximité de là. **

**-C'est lorsque je t'ai vu sortir et courir après James que j'ai compris que ce n'était pas bon signe. Vous avez tourné sans que je ne vous voie, du coup, j'ai perdu votre trace. J'ai tourné dans les rues avoisinantes sans vous trouver. Je commençais à devenir dingue. J'avais ce mauvais pressentiment qui me tiraillait. Il fallait que je te retrouve. Et puis j'ai entendu des pleurs. Tes pleurs ? J'ai pas réfléchi... Je me suis mis à courir comme un fou en espérant ne pas arriver trop tard. Lorsque je t'ai enfin retrouvé tu avais été poignardée et James s'apprêtait à... **Je relâchai l'air que je retenais depuis tout à l'heure et me passai une main sur la joue, effaçant encore et encore mes larmes.

-**Il n'a pas eu le temps. **Assénai-je.

-**Je sais mais... Le simple fait qu'il t'ait touché. **J'entendais sa rage dans la voix. Je remontai une de mes mains jusqu'à sa joue.-**Je l'ai assommé et j'ai tout de suite appelé une ambulance. Lorsque les pompiers sont arrivés, ils t'ont emmené et je suis monté avec toi... Je t'ai accompagné jusqu'à l'hôpital mais je ne pouvais pas rester. Je savais que ce n'était pas encore le moment. Déjà parce que les Volturis n'avaient pas encore été arrêté et je ne voulais prendre aucun risque. Mais aussi parce que je ne voulais pas te voir. Enfin, je ne pouvais pas me manifester tout de suite. **

**-J'ai demandé à ce qu'on appelle Alice et je suis parti. Mais je savais à partir de là que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'on ne se retrouve. **

**-Jake je...**

**-Non... Ne dis rien. Je sais. Je l'ai vu te regarder. Je sais que tu n'as pas attendu un mort. **Un léger rire cynique sortit de sa gorge alors que mon cœur se comprima. -**Tu n'avais pas à le faire de toute façon. Je ****n'étais pas censé revenir. **

-**M'as-tu réellement écouté Jacob ? **Lui assénai-je en colère.-**Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ? Je t'ai vu sur ton lit de mort. Je t'ai vu dans ton sang ! Jake, il y avait du sang partout et je t'ai vu mourir. **

**-Je n'étais pas mort. **Contra-t-il plus serein. Quand à moi, mes larmes ne se tarissaient pas. À croire qu'une bombonne d'eau inépuisable gisait dans ma poitrine.

-**Merde Jake ! J'ai revu l'image de tes yeux se fermant des milliers de fois pendant mon sommeil. Je te revoyais chaque fois mourant... Tout ce sang... Est-ce que c'était de la comédie aussi ? Parce que je...**

**-Ce n'était pas de la comédie Bella. J'étais réellement blessé. Il avait soit disant tout prévu. James était en quelque sorte le tueur à gage perso des Volturis. L'agent Newman a attiré James dans une espèce de piège. Il l'avait poussé - ne me demande pas comment, je n'ai toujours pas compris moi-même - à ce qu'il me tombe dessus alors que je rentrais à la maison. Le seul problème était sûrement le couteau de James. **Je me raidis une nouvelle fois. Ce couteau je l'avais beaucoup trop connu.-**Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que James attaque au couteau. Il m'a installé un gilet par balles, pensant qu'il retiendrait un maximum d'attaques... Mais le couteau a facilement perforé le gilet. **Je retins un frisson d'effroi. Mon dieu il avait été touché. Il avait réellement été poignardé. Une larme roula sur ma joue. Voilà un point que nous avions en commun. James nous avait meurtris. Il nous avait anéanti chacun notre tour.

-**James n'était pas de ceux qui s'encombraient d'un gros calibre. Il avait deux préférences. Les snipers, longue visé, précis et rapide… Et les couteaux, plus lent, plus douloureux. Il préférait les lames fines et tranchantes. **Je baissai les yeux, des picotements au niveau de mes côtes me rappelaient combien j'avais souffert de ça il n'y avait pas si longtemps. J'avais presque eu la sensation de les avoir oubliées. Pourtant, lorsque ma main se plaça sur les entailles par dessus mes vêtements, la légère boursouflure me rappela combien James était complètement cinglé.

-**Est-ce que ça te fait encore mal ? **La voix de Jacob me ramena au présent. Sa voix était inquiète et emprunte d'une colère sourde. Je me contentais de secouer la tête négativement.

-**Heu... Continue. **Lui demandai-je après avoir repris une inspiration.

-**Tu es sûre que ça va ? **Il posa une main rassurante sur ma joue et inconsciemment, je poussai ma joue contre sa paume.

-**Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. **Je fermai les yeux une seconde avant de les rouvrir.-**Continue. **Redemandai-je sûre de moi.

-**Dès l'instant où j'ai senti la lame du couteau de James pénétrer mon torse, tout était devenu flou. Je me souviens de tes cris... **Il grimaça tandis que ma main remonta au niveau de ma poitrine pour retenir la douleur. -**Et... J'avais l'impression d'entendre ta voix me parler sans arrêt par la suite... Mais c'était comme dans un brouillard. Je n'avais aucune notion de temps, ni du lieu où l'on m'avait installé. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, ni parler. J'étais comme une âme sans vie. La toxiféra avait bien fait son effet. Je ne ressentais plus rien, mes muscles étaient détendus et ma respiration se ralentissait. Jusqu'à s'éteindre. Mon cœur battait tellement doucement que même le monitoring ne le percevait pas. Après ça, je ne sais plus combien de temps s'est passé. Je me suis simplement réveillé dans cette chambre d'hôtel. **

**-La première chose que j'ai fais a été de te chercher partout. Puis j'ai vu l'agent Newman et j'ai compris que ma mission était accomplie. J'étais mort aux yeux de tous. Le danger était écarté. **Ses yeux semblaient inexpressifs à cet instant. Il narrait son histoire d'un ton morne.

**-J'ai vu les preuves. **Lâchai-je soudainement.-**Il y avait un dossier dans une de tes valises avec des photos et je... **

**-Tu as regardé ? **J'acquiesçai silencieusement. Une larme coula une nouvelle fois le long de ma joue. -**Tu ****n'aurais pas du. **Souffla t-il en recueillant la goutte d'eau salée.

-**Elles étaient au milieu de tes affaires, je ne pensais pas que c'était...**

**-J'avais caché un double des preuves au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais dessus. **Il fronça les sourcils, devenant sombre et sérieux. -**Je voulais te laisser en dehors de ça. Je ne voulais pas que tu saches réellement ce qui se passait.**

**-Je ne suis pas en sucre Jacob. J'aurais su prendre soin de moi. Tu aurais du m'en parler avant ! **Claquai-je malgré moi.-**J'aurais pu t'aider et je…**

**-Tu n'aurais pas pu m'aider ! Ça n'aurait servi qu'à te mettre en danger et je ne l'aurais jamais toléré. **Rugit-il. Je restais figée face à sa réaction. Sa réaction me mettait en colère, mais je pouvais comprendre. Il voulait me protéger. Bien que cela me tuait de l'avouer, il voulait simplement me laisser en dehors de toute cette affaire. Alors je serrai la mâchoire et me taisais. Il souffla, reprenant petit à petit

**-Je savais qu'au fond, je tentais d'oublier ton absence. Je tentais d'oublier que tu n'étais plus à mes côtés. J'ai essayé. Je te jure que j'ai essayé. Je voulais sortir de ta vie et faire comme si j'étais réellement mort. Je ne voulais plus te faire souffrir. Mais... **Ma respiration s'arrêta. Je regardais Jacob douloureusement. Je l'avais cru perdu et j'avais oublié de vivre pendant plusieurs mois. Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne voulais pas l'oublier. Et aujourd'hui... Tout devait être remis en question. -**C'était plus fort que moi. Il fallait que je te revoie. Il fallait que je sache si tu allais bien. **Ses yeux rencontrèrent de nouveau les miens, il fronça les sourcils avant de tendre sa main vers mon visage. Il s'approcha de moi et s'humidifia les lèvres. -**Tu m'as tellement manqué... Te voir là. Devant moi... Je crois rêver. **Ses mots soufflaient entre deux respirations me firent rougir. Je baissai inconsciemment les yeux alors que ses doigts se posèrent sous mon menton.-**Être loin de toi de tout ce temps a été une véritable torture.** Son visage s'approcha de plus en plus. Ses yeux voyageaient sur mon visage jusqu'à se poser sur mes lèvres. -**J'ai tant rêvé de toi. Rêver de te retrouver. Et... Tu es là... **Son souffle était de plus en plus prêt, de plus en plus saccadé. Je n'osais plus bouger en comprenant ce qu'il allait faire. Je relevai une main jusqu'à la sienne et posais mes doigts sur sa peau tiède.

-**Jake... **Chuchotai-je.-**Non. **Je secouai la tête alors que je me reculai doucement.-**Ne fais pas ça... Je ne suis pas sûre de...**

**-J'ai compris. Te fatigue pas ! **Il s'apprêtait à partir mais je le retins par le poignet.

-**Non ! Non tu ne comprends pas justement ! **Je me levai précipitamment et me postai devant lui.-**Je suis perdue... Je suis complètement perdue Jacob... Je sais plus. Je... Merde ! Je peux pas. Je sais pas... Comment... **Aucun mot cohérent ne semblait vouloir sortir de mes lèvres. Jacob arriva rapidement jusqu'à moi. Il m'entoura de ses bras alors que je pleurais tout mon saoul.

-**Shut... Bella, calme-toi... **Je sentais sa bouche sur mes cheveux et ses bras chauds et réconfortants autour de mes épaules. -**Ca ira... Tout ira bien ma belle... **Je ne répondis rien et me laissai bercer. La situation m'échappait et ma raison aussi... Quand à mon cœur, je croyais sérieusement qu'à cette allure là, il ne tiendrait pas encore longtemps la route.

…

Jacob était parti depuis une bonne heure. Je restais cloitrée dans ma chambre à me haïr en attendant que la situation se calme. En réalité, je crois que je n'osais pas voir le regard des autres. Je ne savais pas si Edward était encore là, mais je n'avais pas la force d'affronter Alice. Je savais dans quelle situation je la mettais et je me sentais mal pour ça.

Un long frisson me traversa lorsqu'une légère brise parcourut mes bras. Je dégageai une mèche de cheveux de mon front avant de soupirer. Mon mouchoir était dans un sale état mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Je reniflai, essuyant une larme de plus avec ce pauvre morceau de papier tout froissé et me retournai sur le côté.

Après avoir tourné et viré plusieurs fois, j'en avais marre. Je me relevai et m'assis au pied du lit. Le sol frais me fit du bien. Je remontai mes jambes sur ma poitrine et l'entourai de mes bras. À nouveau, je me laissais aller à mes pensées. À nouveau, je me laissais guidée par la mélancolie. À nouveau, je tentais de faire le lien entre mon cœur et ma raison.

(Elvis Presley-Can't help falling in love with you)

-**Comment tu te sens ? **Je relevai les yeux. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Un soupire m'échappa. Il était tellement beau et gentil. La réincarnation du dieu de l'amour aurait fait pâle figure à ses côtés. Edward représentait tout ce que j'avais toujours rêvé. Il était doux, prévenant, patient et... Enfin, il avait tant de qualités que j'aurais pu passer des heures à vous les conter.

Mais, lorsque ses yeux tristes croisèrent les miens, et malgré le petit sourire qu'il tenta pour me rassurer, la réalité me percuta de plein fouet. J'étais entrain de le faire souffrir. Vraiment.

Comment pouvais-je faire autant de mal autour de moi ? Comment arriver encore à me regarder dans un miroir ? Je me sentais minable et tellement vide.

-**Je vais bien. **Laissais-je filer malgré tout. Je baissai le regard, ne voulant pas lui montrer combien j'étais une pitoyable menteuse. Parce qu'évidemment je souffrais. J'étais mal. Mon cœur me faisait atrocement souffrir et ma tête bourdonnait encore de toutes les informations que je venais de recueillir. Ma raison restait à réfléchir sur ce que je devais faire, tandis que mon esprit et mon cœur mourraient de me jeter dans ses bras et de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je me passai une main dans les cheveux, ma respiration était saccadée et les larmes tentaient par tous les moyens de sortir et de montrer ma faiblesse, mais je me retenais. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

-**Tu es sûre ? **Demanda-t-il finalement. Je relevai péniblement les yeux vers lui et croisai son regard alors qu'il s'avançait jusqu'à moi. -**Non, parce que tu ne peux pas me mentir... **Il arriva près de moi et il s'accroupit à ma hauteur. -**Je sais quand tu vas mal Bella. **Il hésita quelques secondes avant de remonter sa main jusqu'à mon visage dans un geste terriblement lent. Il attendit encore un peu, puis sa main se posa sur ma joue. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il expira bruyamment. -**Je sais quand tu souffres. **Son front se posa contre le mien. -**Et je sais quand tu es malheureuse. **Son pouce posé sur ma joue fit de légers cercles tandis que je fermais à mon tour les yeux. Le pire dans tout ça était ce qu'engendrait son toucher. Il me paraissait tellement naturel, aimant et vrai. Je me sentais apaisée, à ma place. -**Ne le sois pas mon amour. **Chuchota-t-il finalement alors qu'une goutte d'eau salée coulait sur ma joue. -**Ne le sois pas. S'il te plait. **Continua-t-il toujours aussi doucement. -**Je ne le supporte pas. **Mes larmes augmentaient, ma respiration commençait à se hachurer et mes épaules tressautaient sous la douleur. -**S'il te plait. **Ses yeux se rouvrirent, malheureux et implorants. Ma vue était brouillée par les larmes pourtant je pouvais encore le voir. Toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi amoureux, toujours aussi lui.

-**Je suis une mauvaise personne. **Finis-je par dire en pleurant plus fortement. Mon front se posa sur sa poitrine alors que toutes mes larmes sortirent en même temps. J'avais l'impression qu'un torrent sortait de mes yeux. La douleur dans ma poitrine devenait suffocante et je m'accrochais à son pull comme une damnée...

-**Ne dis pas ça. Tu sais que c'est faux.** Tout en parlant, il se recula pour s'assoir sur le sol et m'entraîner contre lui. Son torse me servait de soutien, ses bras de réconfort et son odeur... Son odeur. Mélange subtile de parfum masculin et d'une touche boisée. Je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à la décrire. Je pouvais simplement décrire ce que je ressentais lorsque je la sentais. C'était comme si mon cœur se mettait à battre plus vite. Une partie de moi semblait se libérer, une autre semblait s'apaiser. J'aurais aimé la mettre en bouteille et en répandre un peu partout autour de moi. Comme un parfum indéfinissable. Une essence parfaite dont on ne peut se passer. Son odeur était la fragrance même de sa personnalité. Suave, douce et enivrante. C'était Edward... -**Tu sais que c'est faux. **Comment pouvait-il me défendre une nouvelle fois ? Ce n'était pas juste. Je ne le voulais pas. Il ne pouvait pas.

-**Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi je fais autant de mal autour de moi ? **Je relevai vivement la tête vers lui. J'étais en colère... Contre moi, contre Jacob, contre lui. Je n'avais plus envie d'avoir mal comme maintenant. Je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant. Je voulais recommencer à sourire. -**Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que l'on m'a enfoncé un pieu dans le cœur ? Pourquoi quand je te regarde je vois cette ****putain de tristesse dans tes yeux ? Merde Edward ! Tu souffres aussi ! À cause de moi... J**e craquais. Je venais littéralement de péter un plomb. Mes poings serraient toujours le pull d'Edward alors qu'il retenait mes poignets à l'aide de ses mains. Son visage semblait figé. Je voyais qu'il cachait ses émotions, je voyais que ce n'était qu'une mascarade pour encore une fois me protéger. Mais je ne voulais pas de ça. Je voulais qu'il me hurle dessus, je voulais qu'il me déteste et que cette putain de douleur dans mon cœur disparaisse.

-**Arrête ! **Sa voix était à la fois en colère et douloureuse. Ses mains se resserrèrent autour de mes poignets, essayant de m'immobiliser comme il pouvait.-**Arrête de te blâmer ! Tu n'y es pour rien. **Sa voix était tranchante et sèche. Ses mains étaient fermes alors qu'il me bloquait à quelques centimètres de son corps. Mes yeux plongèrent dans cet océan tumultueux qu'était le regard d'Edward et tout mon corps se relâcha. Je m'écroulai sur lui, entourant mes bras autour de son cou et laissant mes larmes inonder ses vêtements.

-**Je suis désolée... **Pleurai-je contre son torse. Il m'enveloppa de ses bras et commença à me bercer tendrement. Quand à moi, je continuais de lui demander pardon et de laisser couler mes larmes. C'était trop dur et je n'avais plus la force de faire semblant. Je me sentais en sécurité... C'était naturel de me laisser aller dans les bras d'Edward. Il était devenu mon ami au delà d'être devenu l'homme qui faisait battre mon cœur. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Nous n'étions plus deux dans l'équation. J'avais peur de ce que l'avenir allait nous réserver. Jacob remettait tout en question. Mes sentiments pour Edward étaient toujours présents, sans aucun doute. Cela dit, mes sentiments pour Jake refaisaient surface, et malgré tout ce par quoi il m'avait fait passer, je ne pouvais nier le fait que sa présence venait de chambouler mon petit monde.

Combien de temps nous étions restés enlacer je n'en avais plus aucune idée. Tout était devenu flou et petit à petit je sentais mon subconscient se calmer. J'avais l'impression d'être dans du coton. Je sentais encore l'odeur omniprésente d'Edward, pourtant mes paupières se fermaient alors que je sombrais dans un sommeil profond.

…

POVE.

Je fermai les yeux, expirant bruyamment tandis que ma mâchoire se contractait. J'avais l'impression de tenir Bella pour la première et en même temps la dernière fois dans mes bras. Je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. Evidemment je l'avais déjà tenu dans mes bras, mais pas de cette façon. Si j'avais cru dans le passé la voir fragile et au point de non retour, je m'étais royalement trompé. Aujourd'hui était bien pire pour elle. Jamais je ne l'avais vu ainsi. Si fragile et si triste. Je l'avais tout de suite entouré de mes bras. J'avais essayé de la rassurer alors que je n'étais pas convaincu moi même de mes propres paroles.

Est-ce que la présence de Jacob m'avait affecté ? Hum... Le mot serait plutôt faible. Elle m'avait pour ainsi dire anéantie. J'avais conscience qu'une partie de Bella m'échappait. Je sentais que j'allais devoir me battre pour elle et je n'avais aucune certitude quand à ce qui allait en découdre. Jacob la connaissait depuis des années, moi depuis quelques mois seulement. Est-ce que cela allait être suffisant ? Encore une fois, je n'en avais aucune certitude. La seule chose dont j'étais sûr était que j'aimais Bella et que si je devais la voir partir pour qu'elle soit heureuse alors je le ferais... Pas sans me battre pour elle... mais je le ferais.

-**Humpf... Non... Je... Ne... Non... **Le visage de Bella s'agitait dans mes bras, son front frottant contre mon torse alors que quelques larmes continuaient de perler sur ses joues. Je caressai ses cheveux, cherchant par tous les moyens de l'apaiser alors que sa peine ne reflétait que ma propre douleur. Ses petites mains se mirent à trembler et son souffle s'accéléra. J'aurais pu croire qu'elle était réveillée pourtant je savais qu'elle dormait. Elle faisait cauchemar sur cauchemar depuis près de deux heures alors qu'elle s'était endormie dans mes bras. Je nous avais levés et couchés. Entourant son corps de mes bras tandis que ma joue reposait sur sa tête.

Une de mes mains caressa son front, effaçant la petite ride qui s'y était formée. Elle finit par se calmer, sa respiration reprenant un rythme normal et son corps se détendant. Je levai les yeux au ciel, priant pour une fin heureuse. Je n'avais jamais vraiment cru à une présence divine mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, je m'accrochais à n'importe quoi. J'avais besoin de croire. Croire que tout irait bien. Croire qu'elle resterait près de moi.

Comme pour répondre à une question silencieuse, son bras entourant mon ventre se resserra alors qu'une de ses jambes s'emmêla avec la mienne. Elle soupira d'aise, répercutant son souffle dans mon cou. Je laissais filtrer un léger sourire sur mes lèvres, resserrant ma prise à mon tour, puis me réajustais pour m'approcher un maximum de sa chaleur. Mes yeux fermés, mon cœur passablement pansé, je laissais évader mon esprit vers une autre réalité. Une réalité où Jacob Black ne serait pas en vie... Une réalité où Bella serait entrain d'accepter de devenir ma femme... Une réalité où nous serions tous les deux heureux.

…

Ce fut la lumière du jour qui me fit malheureusement revenir à la réalité. Le corps entre mes bras y était toujours et la douleur dans mon cœur également. Je soupirai avant de basculer légèrement Bella sur le côté afin de voir l'heure sur la table de nuit. Mes yeux furent attirés par la photo d'elle et moi. J'avais toujours su que ma sœur était douée pour les photos. Surtout quand je revoyais chaque fois celles de Bella enrichissant le salon de leurs beautés. En regardant ce cliché j'eus un pincement au cœur.

Le vide dans ma poitrine devint plus insupportable encore. Sur cette photo nous paraissions tellement heureux et amoureux. Elle portait cette petite robe blanche à fine bretelle que j'affectionnais tant, ses cheveux étaient éparpillés sur ses épaules, ses jambes étaient finement mises en valeur par ses chaussures ouvertes. Ses yeux pétillaient alors que son regard était braqué dans ma direction. J'avais un bras autour de ses épaules et j'étais plongé moi aussi dans la douceur de son regard. Un sourire peignait son visage, et même aussi léger qu'il pouvait être, j'arrivais encore facilement à mesurer l'étendu de notre amour. Parce qu'il était vrai. Il était là. Plus fort et vivant que jamais. Je le croyais inébranlable. Mais je n'avais pas prévu dans cette équation l'éventuel retour de son ex fiancé. Comment rivaliser avec celui qui avait fait battre son cœur pendant si longtemps ?

Résigné, je détournai finalement le regard et regardai Bella. Tellement belle endormie. Malgré les marques de la veille bien présentes sur son visage, elle demeurait la plus belle de toute. Ses lèvres rosées, ses joues striées par les larmes, ses yeux, bien que fermés, reflétaient déjà une profonde fatigue. Une de ses mains accrochée mon pull tandis que l'autre entourait ma taille. Sa jambe droite était passée par dessus les miennes, tandis que la gauche réchauffée ma jambe droite. J'aurais pu rester des heures ainsi...

Je remontai une main fébrile jusqu'au dessus de son crâne. Je lissai ses cheveux dans une infinie lenteur et fermai les yeux. Ma bouche se posa sur ses cheveux alors que je resserrais une nouvelle fois ma prise autour d'elle...

Je soupirai encore et me relevai tout doucement. Je ne voulais surtout pas la réveiller. Elle était enfin paisiblement endormie alors j'allais partir sans faire de bruit et j'allais lui laisser le temps dont elle aurait besoin.

Lorsque je réussis à m'extirper de notre position, je me plaçai sur le bord du lit, accroupi, le visage près du sien qui était maintenant sur l'oreiller que j'occupais quelques secondes plutôt. Ma main se posa sur sa joue tandis qu'une boule dans ma gorge se formait.-**Je t'aime... Tu entends ? **Ma voix n'était qu'un faible murmure, mais je n'étais pas capable de plus.-**Je t'aime. **Terminai-je la voix rauque. Mon pouce caressa ses lèvres avant que je ne me relève. Je me penchai sur elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front, m'attardant plus que nécessaire sur sa peau soyeuse et déglutis avant de m'éloigner jusqu'à la porte.

-**Edward... **Je pensais qu'elle était réveillée, mais lorsque je me tournais vers elle, alors que ma main tenait toujours la poignée, je fus soulagé que ce ne soit pas le cas. Elle s'était retournée et tenait entre ses mains mon oreiller. Un léger sourire peignait son visage. -**Je t'aime aussi... **Souffla-t-elle avant de soupirer, signe de son rêve évident. Je souris à mon tour pour finalement franchir la porte. Je m'appuyai contre cette dernière, expirant un bon coup tandis que l'arrière de mon crâne frappait le bois dans un bruit sourd. La peine refit alors surface mais elle était différente. Au départ, lorsque j'avais compris que Jacob était en vie, la première chose qui m'était venu en tête était que j'allais la perdre. J'allais la perdre parce que dans ma tête il était inconcevable que cet amour entre eux ne disparaisse au point qu'elle me choisisse moi. Mais ensuite, tout avait changé. J'avais pris conscience que j'étais moi aussi important à ses yeux. Bella était tombée amoureuse de moi. Je l'avais enfin compris et c'était certainement ce qui était le plus douloureux. Parce que je venais enfin de prendre une réelle place dans sa vie...

Je me passai une main dans les cheveux et soufflai encore une fois. -**Edward ? **Ma sœur s'approcha. Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule alors que ses yeux me sondaient. -**Est-ce que ça va ? **Je ne répondis rien. Je me contentais de la regarder. J'avais entendu dire un jour que le regard était la parole de l'âme. Pour Bella, c'était effectivement le cas. Quand je regardais dans ses yeux je savais immédiatement si quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses humeurs semblaient passer par son visage, mais tout ceci ne servait qu'à la rendre plus authentique à mes yeux. -**Non. **Souffla ma sœur, me faisant revenir à la réalité. Elle s'approcha encore alors que ses doigts serraient mon épaule. -**Evidemment que tu ne vas pas bien. Je suis désolée. **Je voyais qu'elle se sentait mal pour moi. J'aurais voulu la réconforter mais j'en étais incapable. Traitez-moi d'égoïste... La vérité était que je devais certainement l'être.

-**Edward, je dois te dire que... Ecoute, Jacob est encore là. Il a passé la nuit sur le canapé. **Je regardai ma sœur sans réellement la voir. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que cela engendrerait. Pourtant, après un soupire, je me détachai du mur et avançai jusqu'au salon.

Jacob tourna son visage vers moi, sans expression, sans vie. Il était assis sur ce canapé le visage fatigué et les traits tirés. Je crois que nous avions un point commun finalement. Nous voulions la même femme...

J'avançai jusqu'au canapé près du sien et m'assis sans le regarder. Je me passai une main dans les cheveux puis sur le visage. -**Tu veux que je te fasse un café Edward ? **Je relevai les yeux vers ma sœur et acquiesçai en lui souriant légèrement. -**Jacob, tu en veux aussi ? **Sa voix était calme et douce, malgré qu'elle semblait autant affectée que nous par toute cette situation.

-**Heu... Ouais. Je veux bien Alice. Merci. **Ma sœur nous regarda tour à tour avant de s'éclipser jusqu'à la cuisine. Pendant plusieurs secondes je fermais les yeux, la fatigue refaisant surface. J'entendais juste le bruit de vaisselle dans la cuisine alors que mon esprit s'évadait vers Bella, encore endormie dans sa chambre.

-**Depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ? **Je ne rouvris pas les yeux. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Je préférais caler ma tête contre le dossier et repensais à la toute première fois où je l'avais vu. Elle m'avait percuté de plein fouet dans cette ruelle. Elle était déjà tellement belle, mais brisée également.

-**Pas très longtemps. **Soufflai-je après un moment. Je ne pouvais pas constamment le haïr. Je me doutais que la situation n'était facile pour personne, bien que je le considérais en grande partie responsable.

-**Alors pourquoi tu t'accroches comme ça à elle ? **S'indigna-t-il. Cette fois, je me redressai et le regardai droit dans les yeux.

-**Pourquoi ? **Malgré la colère qui me tiraillait les entrailles, je me contenais et je décidais de lui expliquer pourquoi. Il voulait savoir... Soit. -**Tu devrais savoir pourquoi Jacob ! **Crachai-je depuis ma place. -**Comment la vois-tu sérieusement ? **Il fronça les sourcils. -**Exactement. **Repris-je en le voyant comprendre ce que je pensais. -**Bella est une femme à part. Merveilleuse, brillante, drôle, fragile, belle et unique. Je m'accroche à elle parce que je l'aime. Je l'aime comme un fou. Bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. **

**-Mais tu la connais à peine ! **

**-Je la connais suffisamment pour voir quand elle va mal. Je la connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle parle la nuit, qu'elle adore porter un vieux jogging et un tee-shirt trop grand pour dormir, qu'elle adore manger du chocolat en regardant les films d'action, qu'elle pleure chaque fois qu'elle regarde ''Il faut sauver le Soldat Ryan'' qui est d'ailleurs son film préféré. Je la connais parce que j'ai du sécher ses larmes pendant plus de deux mois... Larmes qui n'étaient que de ta faute. Je la connais parce qu'elle m'a percuté de plein fouet ce jour là dans cette ruelle et qu'après cela je savais que mon destin était lié au sien. Je la connais parce que chaque fois qu'elle souriait ses derniers jours, c'était parce qu'elle était heureuse. **

**-Elle était heureuse d'être avec moi... Grâce à moi... **Soufflai-je en fermant les yeux. -**Je la connais parce que je me suis toujours senti lié à elle. Je suis sûr que si nous nous étions rencontrés avant, les choses auraient été différentes entre nous. Je l'aurais convoité avant toi. J'aurais tout de suite voulu plus avec elle... Parce que c'est Bella. Et tu sais parfaitement ce que je ressens, alors ne viens pas me juger ****d'accord ! Tu es beaucoup trop mal placé pour ça ! **Terminai-je la voix froide. Mes poings se serraient et ma mâchoire se contractait.

**-Je... Je ne peux pas te laisser me la prendre. **Lorsque ses mots franchirent ses lèvres, je n'entendais plus cette arrogance sortir de sa bouche. J'entendais la douleur et la peur dans ses paroles. Sur le moment, je ne pus que comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

-**Comme je ne peux pas te laisser me la reprendre non plus. **Terminai-je. J'étais las de cette comédie.

-**Tu te rends compte qu'on a un sérieux problème ? On aime la même femme. **

-**Oui, il semblerait bien. **

**-Il va falloir qu'elle choisisse. **Reprit-il sévère.

-**Je pense qu'elle en a déjà conscience. **

**-Tous les coups sont permis ! **Contra t-il le regard rivé au mien.

-**Ce n'est pas une course Jacob ! Elle a surtout besoin de temps ! **

**-Oh arrête ton cirque ! Tu vas me dire que ça ne te dérange pas d'attendre sans rien faire ? **Je ne répondis rien tandis qu'il se levait de sa place. -**Ce n'est pas mon cas ! Elle m'a beaucoup trop manqué pour ça. **La rage de ce qu'il disait reprit le dessus. J'étais jaloux et en colère contre lui. J'aurais voulu le frapper pour juste atténuer ce sentiment dans mes membres. Pourtant je continuais de ne rien dire.

Ma sœur arriva avec les deux cafés à cet instant. Elle nous regarda tour à tour puis posa les tasses sur la petite table basse. Jacob décida de se rassoir en remerciant ma sœur alors que j'attrapais ma tasse de café pour la porter à mes lèvres. Aucun de nous trois n'osait parler.

-**Vous êtes là ? **Je me retournai rapidement pour voir arriver Bella, les yeux encore endormie, les mêmes vêtements que la veille, les cheveux attachés et des cernes assez importantes sous les yeux.

-**Je ne pouvais simplement pas partir comme ça. **Commença Jacob. Bella souffla et me regarda avant de reporter son attention sur Jacob. Elle s'approcha de nous et prit place sur le canapé aux côtés d'Alice.

-**Je voulais vous dire que... Quoique je fasse, l'un de vous souffrira. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et je suis consciente d'avoir un choix à faire. **Elle grimaça et se frotta le front nerveusement. -**Je me sens tellement mal de vous infliger ça mais c'est inévitable et j'en suis désolée. J'aimerais mourir pour juste vous avoir fait subir tout ça mais...**

**-Bella non... **Je parlais sans réfléchir. Je ne supportais pas quand elle parlait d'elle de cette façon. Elle releva les yeux vers moi et me sourit discrètement.

-**Mais ce n'est pas une solution. **Reprit-elle le regard dans le mien. -**La réalité est que je vous aime tous les deux. **Mon cœur se brisa. Je baissai les yeux et me passai une main dans les cheveux. -**J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps... Laissez-moi juste un peu de temps. **Murmura-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Pour elle, la réalité se résumait à nous aimer tous les deux. Pour ma part, la réalité était tout autre. Je l'aimais elle. Elle était la seule pour moi. La réalité était la fin de tout. J'étais déçu... Non c'était plus que ça, mais serais-je capable de me l'avouer un jour ? Probablement pas. La seule chose qui me rassurait fut qu'en jetant un coup en direction de ''mon rival'', je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas le seul à être déçu.

…

POVB

Les larmes me gagnèrent une nouvelle fois sans qu'aucun de nous ne bouge. Ce fut ma meilleure amie qui revint vers moi et qui me reprit dans ses bras en m'éloignant d'eux. Je jetai un dernier regard en arrière, les regardant encore une fois avant de suivre Alice jusqu'à ma chambre. Tout ceci était de ma faute. J'aurais du avoir une autre réaction, j'aurais du savoir quoi faire dès le départ.

-**Alice... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? **Pleurai-je contre son épaule.

-**Tu n'y es pour rien Bella... Jacob est mort et tu as juste recommencé à vivre... Tu n'as rien fait de mal. **

**-Mais... Il souffre tellement et je suis incapable de...**

**-Et toi ? Tu ne souffres pas peut-être ? **Je relevai les yeux vers elle et soupirai devant cette constatation.

-**Si... Si je souffre. C'est comme si... On venait de m'arracher mon cœur en deux parties pour le broyer et en disséminer des morceaux partout sauf en moi. Ça fait mal et je me sens tellement… Vide. **

**-Bella... **Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la route et me força à lui faire face. -C**a va aller. **Ses deux mains se placèrent sur mes joues. -**Ca va aller. Tout va s'arranger. **Finit-elle avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

-**Je sais pas Alice... **Terminai-je en resserrant mes bras autour d'elle à mon tour. Heureusement qu'elle était là. Ma meilleure amie, ma sœur... Elle devait me détester pour ce que je faisais à son frère, mais elle était là. Quoiqu'il arrive.

-**Si Bella... Je t'assure. Je vais t'aider. **Sa force suintait de son visage. Elle semblait déterminée, tellement plus que je ne l'avais jamais été.

-**Merci... Je... Je ne te mérite pas. **Soupirai-je en nichant mon visage dans son cou. Je voulais tellement y croire. Me dire que tout allait s'arranger. Mais pas tant que je n'aurais pas fait un choix.

…

(Lissie- Everywhere I go)

Deux semaines s'étaient passées sans que je ne sorte de chez moi. J'étais plongée dans une mélancolie permanente et je ne voulais voir personne. Alice et Rosalie passaient tous les jours pour voir comment j'allais mais je ne leur répondais pratiquement pas. J'étais dans une espèce d'état second. Manger était devenu automatique et me lavais également. Je ne regardais plus la télé, je n'écoutais plus la musique, je ne lisais même plus. Je restais allongée dans mon lit, stoïque et l'esprit ailleurs, réfléchissant à tous ces moments partagés avec chacun d'eux. Ils étaient tellement différents et pourtant je les aimais. Je les aimais vraiment.

-**Bella ? **Je ne répondis pas à Alice qui pénétrait dans ma chambre. Elle s'assit sur le bord de mon lit comme à son habitude et elle me regarda sans rien dire. Sa main glissa dans mes cheveux, elle soupira et attendit. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne parlions. Je restais là, allongée sur mon flan, mes yeux fixant la seule photo que j'avais d'Edward et moi. Juste derrière elle, il y avait celle de Jake...

-**Il faudra que tu leur parles un jour ou l'autre Bella. Tu ne peux pas te terrer dans ce silence pendant encore longtemps. **Elle se tut alors que je ne répondais toujours rien. -**Edward souffre... Je n'ai jamais vu mon frère dans cet état et je me sens mal... Parce que je vois que tu n'es pas mieux toi non plus. J'aimerais vous aider, vous aiguiller, mais il y a une anomalie dans l'équation qui m'en empêche. Je ne peux pas décider à ta place et ça me rend dingue de vous voir comme ça. **Malgré moi, un fin sourire gagna mon visage alors que mes yeux fixaient toujours ceux d'Edward à travers la photo.

-**Alors tu considères Jake comme une anomalie ? **Murmurai-je amusée.

-**Comment veux-tu que je le vois ? **Répondit-elle. J'entendais son amusement dans sa voix à son tour. -**Un jour il est vivant, le lendemain il est mort, pour revenir à la vie. On est pas dans Casper et le truc du fantôme qui embrasse et gagne le cœur de la belle au grand cœur ne se passe que dans les contes de ****fées. **Mon sourire s'agrandit sans que je ne puisse le contrôler. Elle avait cette manie de toujours voir les choses à sa façon. Elle se leva de sa place et vint à mes côtés. Elle regarda ce qui attirait mon attention puis elle s'assit sur le sol à mes côtés. Je ne bougeai pas mon regard et admirais comme ses cheveux brillaient à la lumière de la pièce sur la photo. Edward était tellement souriant ce jour là. Comment en étions nous arrivé là ?

**-Tu sais ce qui m'énerve le plus ? **Je ne répondis rien et me contentais de regarder la photo. -**C'est que tu as déjà choisi. **Cette fois, je regardais ma meilleure amie. -**Tu ne sembles pas te souvenir de ce que tu m'as dit il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça... Tu m'as dit que ce que tu ressentais pour Edward te semblait plus fort, plus intense que ce que tu n'as jamais vécu… **

Oui, je lui avais dit cela. Je le pensais réellement à ce moment là... Mais...-**C'était avant que Jacob ne réapparaisse Alice... Il a tout remis en question. **

-**En es-tu réellement sûre ? **Elle attrapa le cadre entre ses doigts et regarda le reflet que lui renvoyait notre couple à cette époque. Elle sourit alors que son doigt caressa la surface du verre. -**Pourtant je me souviens de ce jour où cette photo a été prise. Bella, si tu regardes bien cette photo, tu verras tout l'amour irrationnel entre ces deux personnes. **Ses yeux continuèrent de scanner la photo avant de finalement se détourner pour me regarder. Elle soupira et posa le cadre juste devant mes yeux. -** Dis-moi ce que tu vois.**

Je fronçai les sourcils, incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle entendait pas là. Ce que je voyais sur cette photo ? Une période de ma vie. Un enchaînement de bons moments pourtant éphémères. Ne dit-on pas que les plus belles histoires d'amour finissent mal ? Je commençais réellement à croire cela.

-**Je vois un couple... Amoureux. **Murmurai-je le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je voyais bien plus que cela, je voyais un homme, beau, gentil et attention. Je voyais des yeux émeraudes brillants et vibrants d'un amour démesuré. Je voyais une étincelle de vie dans le regard d'une femme. Je voyais de l'amour. Beaucoup... Mais...

-**Il n'y a pas que cela Bella... Regarde bien. Je sais que tu en as conscience. Je suis désolée pour Jacob et ce que vous avez vécu mais toute cette histoire est une erreur. La personne que tu aimes Bella c'est Edward. Depuis le début. **Je m'apprêtai à répliquer mais elle me coupa en se levant, alors que je regardais le cadre une nouvelle fois, nostalgique de ce que je ressentais pour cet homme. Il me manquait... Tellement. **-Je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est mon frère, je dis ça parce que tu es ma meilleure amie et que je t'aime. Je t'ai vu avec ces deux hommes et je t'ai vu les aimer chacun d'entre eux... Bella, tu vibrais totalement de ton amour pour Edward. Tu le vivais tellement plus fort **

-**Alice je... Arrête ça ! **

**-Toi arrête ça ! Je n'en peux plus de te voir dans cet état. Je sais que cette situation est difficile et je...**

**-Non tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne sais rien parce que tu n'es pas à ma place ! Tu ne sais rien parce que ce n'est pas ton petit ami qui est revenu à la vie. Tu ne sais rien parce que ce n'est pas ton foutu cœur qui est en miette ! Putain Alice j'ai essayé ! J'ai essayé d'être heureuse et de me laisser aller, mais regarde où tout cela m'a mené ! **

**-Tu as raison ! Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu ressens. Mais une chose est sûre, je te connais Bella. Et je sais ce que tu ressens pour mon frère. Continue de te voiler la face, la réalité est là ! Tu as peut-être peur de dire au revoir à Jacob, mais essaie de t'imaginer une seconde sans Edward... Je suis sûre que tu comprendras ce que j'essaie de te dire. **Elle se releva ensuite et sans plus un mot, elle sortit de ma chambre non sans claquer la porte.

...(A suivre...)

...

**Ok ! Le bureau des réclamations est chez Rhea ! Comme d'hab ! lol**

**La suite est déjà presque fini. Elle arrivera le plus rapidement possible ! **

**Gros bisous à tous. Je vous aime ! **

**Luna**


End file.
